The Way it Should Have Been
by leavesonthewind
Summary: My story is intended to provide an alternate life for the character of Cheryl Stansbury in the post-88 era. I never liked what got written then, so here's my take on the life she should have had. Appearances by Tiffany, Sean, Robert, Anna, Olivia, Julian.
1. Chapter 1

Cheryl Stansbury had no interest in attending the Nurse's Fundraiser Ball tonight, but the Quartermaines had made a deliberate move of making sure she had an invitation. She had to attend, for the sake of keeping valuable business partners happy, if for no other reason. Having the Q's as clients was probably the most influential thing in her decision making process these days, since business was now all she could focus on. The fallout from Olivia's shooting, Julian's faked death, and her failed relationship with Robert Scorpio sapped any life or energy she had for more than just surviving. Many of the local citizens had simply allowed the past to fall away, preferring to let Cheryl fade from their circle of friends, but there were some who still harbored active hostility. She fully expected to see at least one, if not several of those tonight at the party, and the idea was exhausting in itself.

Standing in the bedroom of the penthouse, she gathered what mental strength she could, and slipped into the navy gown she had selected for the evening. It was elegant, yet simply adorned. _No need to look frumpy_, she thought, _but I don't feel like standing out, either_. She had also specifically chosen this dress for the long sleeves, as it was New Year's Eve, and although the streets and sidewalks were clear of snow, it was still rather cold in New York. Checking herself one last time in the mirror, Cheryl brushed a few stray waves of light auburn hair into place. Then she was off, into the waiting cab for the short ride to the ball.

Alex Thomson had been in Port Charles a few weeks, preparing for a job in the spring for a new client. He already had the house designs ready, and they were finalizing details. He did not expect the job to take long once the weather broke, perhaps through May, but there were leads on much bigger opportunities he hoped would work out. The current client had, however, a lot of local influence, and had given Alex a ticket to the hospital fundraiser tonight. _Cost of doing business_, he figured, being expected at a formal event where he knew practically no one. Alex blew out a large breath, straightened his tie, and called the taxi service. Although he had a car, he chose to use the cab just in case. You never know how a party will come out, after all.

Halfway through the evening, Alex was wishing he _had _drunk too much. His client had found him quickly, and although they chatted briefly, there were many people to socialize with and he soon found himself on his own among a crowd of strangers. He had been approached several times by what he assumed to be young nurses looking for a dance. Alex was not unused to having women introduce themselves, and he attributed it to the fit condition he kept, as well as the latent Italian features inherited from his grandmother. Many women, he guessed, liked the black hair, green eyes and lightly tanned skin that had been passed to him from his father's family, although it was never something he allowed to inflate his ego. Accepting several invitations, more to relieve the boredom he felt, he found that none of the young ladies truly piqued his interest. Not that they were unattractive, but something was lacking. Alex found himself looking for escape routes more than once, and managed to locate a quiet corner near the windows, where he could quietly observe the world outside. He stood obscured by a short wall, invisible to nearly everyone, until another guest stepped quietly into an identical nook, at the opposite end of the window a few feet away.

The night had dragged on, and Cheryl was desperate for a break. She'd spent half her time talking business with clients who were in attendance, and the other half avoiding stares and glares from many of the other guests. Spying a hidden corner, she grabbed a champagne glass filled with punch, and stowed herself away from the crowd. Settling against the wall, she stretched a kink from her neck, and relaxed for the first time in hours. It was a few minutes before she realized that she was being observed. Not _watched_, but quietly noticed.

Alex was instantly fascinated with the escapee next to him. She was not what anyone would call a traditionally beautiful woman, but he could not stop looking at her. At perhaps five foot five inches she was far from statuesque, but alternately, filled the navy gown with a definite curve. He saw briefly a flash of grey eyes that he was certain could bedevil anyone if she had intended it. Alex saw her stretch slightly, and support herself against the frame of the wall just as he had done, sipping fizzing orange punch from a glass. He was mesmerized, sneaking looks and remaining as inconspicuous as possible. Unfortunately for Alex, she did not look as if she wished to be interrupted from the peace she had found at the window. The spell was only broken when she noticed him later, finishing the punch in her glass and setting it on the rail facing the large window.

He flushed mildly at being seen, but gave a very slight nod to her and stayed put. It was only fair he figured, that she should have the chance to assess him, as he had already done her. After a few minutes he straightened himself, and took the three steps over toward her. Without a word, he took the glass from the rail and disappeared.

Cheryl was surprised to find that even though this man had been watching her, it did not feel intimidating. There was something at ease about him, something calm, that felt reassuring. She was even more surprised to be a little disappointed when he just took her empty glass and left.

Alex wove his way through the crowd, doing his best to avoid any possibility of being snagged by one of the nurses lurking around. When he found his way back to the window nooks, his place had been taken by a middle-aged man making a call on his cell phone. The woman he was interested in, however, remained where he had left her moments before.

"You didn't look much like you wanted to go back out there," he said quietly, setting a fresh glass on the rail for her. "Can't say I blame you. Feels like there are vultures circling."

She smiled, ever so slightly. "You have no idea." Even in the dim light of the corner, Alex saw the sparkle in her unusually colored eyes. He could only imagine how impressive it would be if she were to actually smile or laugh. It was nearing midnight, and neither of them was much interested in joining the countdown mob. Once the confetti had fallen, Cheryl moved to make her escape at long last. "I think this is my opportunity to turn into a pumpkin," she said, eying the door.

"That could be interesting. Do you have an escort, to see you home?" he asked politely.

"Oh, it's only a few blocks. I was just going to walk," she responded.

"Would you allow me? I'd feel guilty allowing you to walk alone, this time of night."

"Really, it's fine, thank you."

"Please. I'll get you a cab, if you'd rather," he offered. She could see he was genuine, and finally relented, allowing him to go with her. They collected her wrap from the coat check, and set off along the sidewalk.

They walked quietly, Alex keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings. It would be naive to think there wasn't someone somewhere, who would easily take advantage a woman walking alone after midnight. Certainly there were those who would consider taking _him _on in addition. There were brief exchanges about the clarity of the stars, and smell of the cold air.

Soon they approached Duke's and Alex asked, puzzled, "You live in a club?"

A bit more of a smile. _My god, she's amazing._

"No. There's a penthouse on the third floor. I live there," Cheryl clarified, as they walked through the double doors. The party inside was still carrying on, even though the buzz had worn slightly with the passing of midnight. Alex stopped with her in front of the elevator, satisfied with delivering her home intact.

"Well... safe and sound, then."

"Thank you..."

"Alex."

As the elevator doors shut, he heard her return, "Cheryl."

* * *

><p>Two days later, Alex stepped out of Kelly's with his morning coffee, and came inches from running straight into Cheryl as she made her way in, for the same necessity.<p>

"Hey," he said, realizing who he'd nearly collided with. "Good to see you aren't a pumpkin after all."

She rewarded him with a flash of a smile, "Must have been a temporary condition," and disappeared inside the restaurant.

* * *

><p>About a week after the ball, as he sat at his drafting table finessing some details on the current project, his phone rang. Apparently the owner of Duke's was doing some renovations, and while they already had a set of plans, Alex had been recommended as a consultant.<p>

"We've heard some good things from the contractor on Dr. Murphy's house, and the Boss would just like to see if you have any words of advice before we get started with the changes," Angel, the manager had said. So Alex had agreed to go over to the club and check the plans over.

He arrived around 1:00, and Angel found him looking the place over. "You must be Alex Thomson. Good to meet you. What do you think of the place?"

Alex did a quick appraisal, "Well, you've got a great space here. What are you planning to do?"

"Let me go get the plans, so you can have a look. Oh, but, the Boss wants to know what your fee is for the consult, before we keep you too long," the manager informed him, as he ventured to a small office, emerging with the sketches.

"I never did like charging for consults much. You have a decent kitchen running back there?"

"The best," Angel assured him.

"Well, if you can feed me something better than a cold sandwich, I'll call it even," Alex offered.

"I think we can handle that. Have a look, and I'll be back in a few."

Alex took a seat at the bar, and rolled out both sets of plans, new and old. It was only a second before Cheryl emerged from the elevator, and spied him there.

"Don't you work?" she teased lightly.

He looked up from the papers, and grinned. "I _am _working, I'll have you know," he demonstrated the plans in his hands. "What about you? Home, in the middle of the day?"

Angel reappeared with a menu for Alex to select his lunch. At the same time, Cheryl's stomach rumbled a bit.

"Oh, I forgot some paperwork this morning. Had to run back and get it for a meeting later."

Alex regarded her, and turned to Angel. "Think you can include the young lady here on my 'fee'?"

"Sure thing. It'll be good to see her eat something for a change."'

Cheryl countered, "Oh no, Angel, I can't."

"Sure you can. It's lunch, you're hungry... easy." Alex challenged, handing her the menu. Both men looked at her, waiting expectantly. Sensing no means to winning the argument, she caved and asked for a salad. Alex requested a bacon cheeseburger with fries, and Angel retreated to the kitchen with their orders.

"So, exactly what is it you're working on, if I may ask?"

"Oh," Alex said, extending his hand in introduction, "Alex Thomson, architect. Mr. Lavery wanted me to review some of the renovation plans for the club."

"Impressive. Duke doesn't trust just anybody, especially where the club is concerned," she noted, as Angel returned with their food a few minutes later.

"Ain't that the truth. But, there was so much chatter around about Alex here, we had to get him in to check things out. You two eat, and when you're ready to talk about the plans, just holler. I'll be in the back working," he said, and hustled off to see to some deliveries.

Alex shrugged, as if to say, _'No big deal'_ to the compliment he'd been paid by having Lavery call upon him. Seeing an opening, he fished for some details on his lunch guest. "And, if _I _may ask, just what kind of meeting are you having?"

Cheryl finished a bite of her salad. "Very exciting stuff. I'm doing risk assessment for a potential investments client."

"Wow, now _that's _impressive," Alex exclaimed, taking a bite of his burger.

"_Really_," she eyed him, with a note of sarcasm.

"Really. I tried to read a prospectus once. Anybody with the mind and focus to do that has me beat." His tone was honest and full of admiration. They had an easy conversation about her work and his, punctuated periodically by Alex pointing out details on the plans in front of him. Cheryl finished the salad, and Alex his cheeseburger. He picked fries off the plate, and noticed her sneaking some for herself, but said nothing. They spent about twenty-five minutes this way, when Cheryl checked her watch.

"Well, thank you for lunch, Alex. I think it's about time for me to get back to the office," she said, sounding just a touch disappointed.

"My pleasure, Cheryl. Good luck with the new client," he said, as she stood and made her exit.

Angel came back to the bar, carrying a case of beer, and began stocking the chillers under the counter. "Good to see her talk with somebody. Ms. Stansbury's had it kinda rough lately."

_Stansbury_. He filed the name away. "Yeah, I got that impression."

Angel replied, "Sometimes good people get mixed up in bad situations."

"Sometimes they do," Alex agreed, curious. "So, exactly what are you concerned about on these plans?"

* * *

><p>Three solid days of snow fell, and on the fourth day it tapered to a slow, lazy pattern of fat, randomly falling white flakes. Cheryl cut through the park on her way to the office, figuring the way to be empty, and that she could enjoy the peace of the snow laden trees. When she reached the top stair to descend into the small courtyard, she saw a man laying on a bench below. A few steps down, she recognized the form before her.<p>

"Alex? Are you ok?"

He looked up and sideways to see her. "Hi. Fine," he answered, with a bit of a dreamy smile.

"What are you doing? Aren't you cold?" Cheryl's concern was growing quickly.

Alex was enjoying himself too much to be worried over. "Shhhh. Isn't it beautiful? Listen."

She did. Then whispered, "I don't hear anything."

"Exactly." It had been a day past a week since they ate lunch at Duke's, and he was glad to run into her again. Alex swung his legs off the bench and sat up, motioning for her to sit as well. "Not one sound. It's like the world stopped, only not, because the snow keeps falling," he said quietly. Cheryl sat, and they said nothing more for the next twenty minutes. They allowed the silence to swallow them up, and watched in awe of the world.

A group of schoolchildren emerged into the park, disrupting the magic with their snow-day play. Cheryl turned to Alex and simply said, "Thank you." With a gentle smile she rose and continued to work.

* * *

><p>"Hockey scores. More hockey scores," Alex complained, sitting at Kelly's counter with the Sunday paper. "When does baseball season start?"<p>

"April fifth," came a voice from behind. He turned to see Cheryl assuming a seat next to him, and motioning the waitress for some orange juice.

"The lady likes baseball?"

"Don't tell anyone. It would completely ruin my reputation as a geek," she whispered conspiratorially.

Alex complied making a crossing motion over his chest to indicate a promise, "Not a soul. How did it happen?"

She accepted a glass from behind the counter, "I went to Columbia. Shea Stadium isn't far. Going to games became a good break from studying."

"I can't believe you played hookie," he said in mock surprise. "And, if I'm not wrong, isn't Yankee Stadium closer?"

She tried to hide a smile, "Actually, I did skip class once or twice, but mostly they were summer games, when I only had morning class. And yes, it is, but it was alot easier as a student to get Mets tickets than those _other _guys."

"I'm jealous," he admitted. "I had to watch on t.v. Not Mets games, though." His tone was slightly apologetic.

"Uh-oh."

"Yeah, it was a little far to drive from Savannah to Atlanta for games," Alex said, waiting for the anticipated response. For Mets fans, there was no greater rivalry than the one shared with the Atlanta Braves.

"Oh, no," Cheryl feigned disappointment.

"I know, it's horrible isn't it? Maybe one day you can forgive me," he suggested.

She thought a moment, and offered: "Maybe. After we sweep the season series."

Alex sensed the challenge in her sly comment, and seized it. "Now, are you willing to back up those big words, or is it just talk?"

She sipped some juice. "Mmm. What's the bet?"

Appraising her and the situation carefully, he figured a course of action. "How about... lunch to the winner of each individual series. Location of their choosing." The strategy afforded for five separate lunches throughout the year.

Cheryl scrutinized him, then extended her hand to seal the agreement, "Deal. Hey, how am I supposed to collect? You know where to find me, but..."

Alex grinned. "You don't think I'd try to welch, do you?" he asked innocently, reaching over the counter for a pen. Writing his cell number on a napkin, he passed the information to her.

On cue, the phone in her jacket pocket rang. Pulling it out to check the caller i.d., she sighed. It was her sister, Tiffany. Again. Taking a deep breath, she excused herself from Alex. "I'm going to have to answer this, sorry." He tried to help, suggesting she let it roll to voicemail, but no luck. "She's already left three messages. If I don't answer now, she'll start calling the hospitals," and waved a little good-bye as she went outside to answer.

Feeling rather proud of himself, Alex finished the milk in his glass and stepped down from the stool. Not only had he arranged, in a roundabout way, to have lunch with her several times over the summer, he'd also managed to get his phone number into her hands. Whether she used it or not would be left to discover, and he would be forced to wait almost three months for the first 'payment', but all in all, a great morning's work. He left money on the counter, then turned to go. A voice from the corner table stopped him.

"Watch out for that one," came a drawl, contained within an Australian accent.

"Excuse me?" Alex was instantly on the defensive.

"The woman you were talking to. Trouble there," the man continued.

"I see. Well, thanks for your help. You'll excuse me though, if I make up my own mind about who is worthy of conversation," he countered, and walked away.

* * *

><p>Cheryl finished the reports needed for Monday, and checked the last of her voicemail. There was nothing of urgent nature, and having cleared the emails from earlier, she decided to close up the office. It was not quite five, but there was no need to stay and she was tired of looking at the walls around her. The first week of February was clear, and the streets ran wet with melted snow. It was just warm enough to let the city breathe clear of white for the first time in nearly a month. To be honest, she was not very interested in going back to the penthouse either, having seen more than enough of that space as well. She mustered a little courage, and picked up the phone.<p>

Twenty minutes away, at Dr. Murphy's house, Alex stood in an organized chaos of sawing and hammering, pointing out the latest updates to his client. The cell phone in his pocket started to vibrate, so he finished up with the Doctor, covered one ear, and answered. "Alex Thomson...sorry, what?" The sawing stopped momentarily, and he could finally hear. "Hi, that's better...yeah, absolutely. How about I pick you up at the club in say, half an hour?" Flipping the phone shut, he gave himself a quick onceover, brushing as much sawdust from his jeans and shirt as he could manage, and locating his work jacket on the nail where he had left it. _Good as it's gonna get_, he thought. He jumped in the grey Subaru, and went to get Cheryl.

The club parking was already starting to fill, with some patrons getting an early start on their weekend. He swung into a relatively close space, and made his way in through the growing crowd. She sat at the bar in a grey skirt and jacket, chatting with Angel and sipping a glass of water.

"Alex, long time no see," Angel greeted him.

"No offense Angel, but clubs really aren't my thing. I might have to come back for another one of those cheeseburgers though," Alex admitted. Looking at Cheryl, he smiled and said, "I definitely need to clean up, if I'm going to be seen with you. Ready?"

"See you later Angel," Cheryl voiced, slipping off the high-backed barstool. Alex held the door for her on the way out, and then again at the car. Once under way he remembered that a package was supposed to have been delivered at the rental house that he needed to check on. They pulled up in front of the well kept bungalow after about fifteen minutes through town, and Cheryl let herself out of the car.

"Hey now, you're my guest, you have to let me do my job," as he hustled to get the mail from the box and escort her up the walk. Sure enough, the package was there on the porch waiting. Alex unlocked the door, bowed as an invitation for Cheryl to enter, and snatched up the large packet before shutting the door behind himself. "Please make yourself at home. I need to make a quick call and then we can figure out the agenda, ok?"

She nodded quietly, taking in the place. It was not meticulously neat, but everything seemed to have a place. There was a large drafting table and computer in the corner by a large window, where some would have kept a dining room. A large leather sofa resided in the main living area, where a fireplace sat cold. There was a small entertainment center equipped with television, dvd and stereo units. She heard snippets of the short conversation while she waited.

"...yes sir, I got the materials you sent... I see... Ok. Sounds good... Well, I'll have a look at everything, and then give you a call Monday to go over what you're looking for, then... yes sir. Goodnight."

Alex finished the call, and looked to Cheryl. She stood in the middle of the room, rubbing her arms slightly, and hearing the silence from the end of his conversation, looked back at him. "So," he said, "What's your pleasure?"

He saw her blush a little, and duck her head before answering, "I don't really have anything in mind. I guess I just didn't want to stay home."

"Honest answer. I can live with that. I was figuring on cooking a little pasta and watching some movies I rented a couple days ago, before you called. How do you feel about joining me in that? Just hang out, talk, do nothing?"

She looked at him, briefly considering, and thought, _You called him, for goodness sake._ _You must trust something about him_. "Actually, _nothing _sounds like a nice change of pace."

"Perfect. First piece of business..." he said, stepping out to the porch again, and returning with an armload of firewood, "...can't have you cold all night." Alex got a nice fire going, not roaring but a quiet blaze that slowly heated the room more comfortably. "Second..." he declared, pulling off the long sleeved denim work shirt, revealing a tank style undershirt, "I'll be back in five minutes." Cheryl glimpsed something on his shoulder, but he was down a short hallway before there was an opportunity to ask.

True enough, Alex emerged from the hallway five minutes later, with wet hair and a fresh pair of jeans, finished by a black tee. He found Cheryl sitting at the kitchen island, browsing through one of his trade magazines. "I feel much more human now," he announced. "Hungry?"

"Starving."

He laughed easily, "Ok then, spicy or mild?" he asked, while digging out a large pan and stockpot from a cabinet.

"Spicy," she answered, enjoying the sight of him at work in the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Sure you can. You are going to be on bread detail," he told her, grabbing a serrated knife from the block on the counter, and the loaf of Italian next to the refrigerator. He fired up the oven before handing the items to her, along with a cutting board. "If you would, about _this _thick," he indicated with a pinch of his fingers.

"Looks like you've done this a lot," Cheryl observed.

Nodding, "Since I was eleven. My Grandmother would never tolerate anyone not being able to make at least a basic linguine marinara. Would have been a family travesty," Alex revealed. She sliced as he cut roma tomatoes, garlic and onions. Soon the pan was doing its work, and he had the water boiling for the noodles. He took the fruit of her labors and lined the slices out in the oven to toast. "Thirsty? I have some sodas, water, and I think there's even a bottle of wine in there," he added, tilting his head toward the fridge.

"Definitely no wine, thanks," she responded quickly.

Alex caught the tone, and gave her a mildly quizzical look. "You're not one of those 'one drink and you're drunk' girls, are you?"

_May as well tell him_, she thought. "No, it's more of a 'one drink and she goes to the hospital' kind of things."

He froze and looked at her with obvious concern.

"I lost a kidney in a childhood accident. Most of the time I manage fine, but... drinking is pretty much not recommended. I can do it, but one glass is about as far as that goes."

Alex digested this information, and made a note to do some research on it later. "Okay then, no alcohol for Cheryl," and he let out a heavy breath. "Ready to finish the bread?"

"Show me what to do, master chef."

Alex removed the toasted slices from the rack and demonstrated on one, rubbing the slice of garlic into it, finishing with a light drizzle of olive oil. Then he went about draining the pasta, and tossed it into the finished sauce with some fresh herbs. Minutes later, he had a pair of bowls filled with steaming linguine, and Cheryl's crusty garlic bread on the side. Adding a 7-Up for her, and a Coke for himself, Alex sat across from her at the island to eat. He watched as she took a bite of the pasta.

"Oh my God, this is amazing." Delight shone in her eyes.

Alex smiled, and took a bite from his own bowl. They ate, exchanging small comments, until they were both stuffed.

Cheryl sat back, relaxing in the bistro chair. "I can't remember ever eating that much."

"I'll pass your compliments on to Grandmother," he said, and gave a little bow as he stood to clear the dishes. She moved to help, but he would have none of it. "You are my guest and guests do not do chores, thank you. Sit." He ran the water to wash up, and stowed the leftovers safely in the refrigerator. As he stood at the sink, Cheryl watched, leaning forward on elbows, with her chin resting in cupped hands.

She realized something, "I've figured something out. I think you know much more about me than I know about you."

Alex looked over his shoulder at her, hands immersed in the sudsy water, and replied easily. "What do you want to know?"

Her mind flashed to the mark she'd seen on his right arm, high and near the shoulder, earlier in the evening. Standing, she went to him at the sink and rolled the sleeve up over the tightly muscled arm to see exactly what was there. She found a tattoo approximately two inches across, depicting an eagle standing atop a globe, with an anchor behind it. Alex, meanwhile, attempted to ignore the tingling sensation her touch had left on his skin. He checked her reaction to see if she understood its meaning.

"How long did you serve?"

"Six years active, and two on reserve, no call-up."

She considered the facts, seeing a new side of him. So far, he had been calm, easygoing, funny. Now she understood there was a disciplined side, one that took every action seriously and with purpose. "Why the Marines, and not another branch?"

He nodded, a fair question. "A couple of reasons. One, the pay was a little better. Two, and probably more important at the time... I was raised to believe that if you do something, you do it the best you can. Better than anyone else. That's part of what the Corp is about." Alex finished washing, and left the dishes to dry in the sink. "The other answer, to what you haven't asked yet, is that I did it so I could afford to go to school and do what I really wanted," he said, looking and motioning to the corner where his work lay spread out.

Cheryl smiled, that he knew what her next question would have been, and also at the newfound knowledge of this man. "I'm very impressed."

"Thank you. Truthfully, I look at it alot like a job. I did it, but it's done, and I'm rather glad for it to be. I was never going to make a career of it. I like making my own decisions too much," he smiled. "Anything else?" It was an open question.

"Nope. Not today."

"How about this: We're both adults, right? And friends now... Let's just say that if you want to know something, you ask. Same goes for me, to you. If we aren't ready to answer a particular question, we just say so and that's the end of it. What do you think?"

She thought about it for a moment, and wondered about everything that had happened in the last year. There had been so many instances where just asking would have made life simpler, but instead there had been assumptions and suspicion. Almost as if traps had been laid, waiting for a mistake. "I like that idea."

Alex found the movies he had rented, and allowed Cheryl to choose. She claimed a corner of the overstuffed couch, and curled up while he stoked the fire with a fresh log, and then sat cross-legged on the rug next to her. They watched, at ease with one another, debating the accuracy of certain scenes, laughing, guessing the next sequence of events. It was a long movie and when the end rolled around, Alex thought about asking if she'd like to see another but caught her in a small yawn.

"Looks like the pumpkin may be making a return," he noted.

She gave a stretch, unfolding herself from the position she'd held on the couch. "Maybe so."

"It had to happen. It _is _a quarter after eleven, you know. 'Suppose I should get you home soon," Alex said, masking most of his disappointment.

Cheryl checked her watch, surprised. The evening seemed to have flown by. She turned to see him putting on his coat, reaching for the door. He disappeared but was back in a flash, shaking the cold from himself. Smiling a little, she said nothing.

"What?" he asked, worried that he'd done something strange.

"It's just been a long time since I've seen anyone so... courteous," she realized, having ascertained that he went out to warm the car before escorting her home.

Alex processed the comment, and could only assume one thing: "You've been hanging out with the wrong people, then."


	2. Chapter 2

Alex spent the week looking through the materials that had been sent, working up sketches and ideas, and making phone calls. It was a potentially huge opportunity, and he was determined to at least get a shot at it. By Friday, he realized that Valentine's was the next day. Carefully considering a course of action, he fired up the computer alongside the table where he sat, and got on the internet. Quickly locating Cheryl's business information, he was relieved to find a contact link on the page. Clicking it, he composed a short email.

_ Lost track of time, not you. Forgive me?_

_I can make up for it tomorrow, if you'd like._

_ ~A._

He sent the message, hoping she was there and would respond soon, and then ran to the kitchen for a Coke and snack. When he sat down, Alex was pleased to see that he had new mail.

_ No forgiveness necessary._

_ Where & when?_

_ ~C._

Making a few quick decisions, he sent them off to her, and got an affirmative. Alex then grabbed his phone and dialed a local florist to make a few arrangements.

* * *

><p>Cheryl's phone rang at eleven. <em>Right on schedule, of course<em>. She answered and had Angel open the elevator for Alex. A few seconds later he arrived, sticking his head out of the compartment. He stepped fully into the penthouse looking around with his hands politely behind his back. It was a nice space, outfitted with contemporary furnishings, colored in greys, white and deep red. Catching movement from the corner of his eye Alex turned and saw her standing behind a large bar, watching him.

"Hi." It was all she said, but the smile that accompanied such a simple greeting was beyond compare. Alex remembered to breathe a few seconds later.

"Hi." He swept the bouquet of gerbera daisies from behind his back, and presented them to her. "I don't think they really compete with what I just saw, but..."

"For me?" Cheryl asked.

"Of course for you, who else would I give flowers to?" Alex confirmed.

"Oh, I imagine you have a bevy of women clamoring for your attention," she teased.

Alex countered, "Don't worry about them, mostly they just use me for sex and then leave."

She was in the middle of putting the flowers in a vase, and had to stop for laughing. Covering her face, her shoulders shook for a while, then peering through parted fingers at him, "You... are just incorrigible."

He took a little bow, then shrugged. "C'mon, let's get out of here," he reached for her hand, and pulled her back to the elevator.

They spent the day walking through the arboretum, enjoying some color and fresh air. The weather outside was less than pleasant, so a view of green plants and vibrant blooms was especially nice. There was a small restaurant on the grounds, and each got a sandwich, chips and drink. Alex and Cheryl found a small bench next to an ivy covered column, and ate between snippets of conversation. Resuming their walk, a thought came into Alex's mind but he suppressed it, not wanting to ruin the day. Crossing a high second story walk overlooking an open courtyard, Cheryl caught him at his distraction.

"What are you thinking about?"

He looked over at her, by his side, as they each leaned on the railing. "Truthfully... there's this question that keeps popping up in my head, but it just seems too much to ask."

"I thought we agreed last week, that we would do just that. Ask," she reminded him.

"No, I don't want to ruin the day," he protested, but saw the stern look that had come to her eye. She wasn't about to let it go now. Alex exhaled a long breath. "You're not going to let me out of this, are you?"

Cheryl stood, quietly, waiting.

"Ok... well, I can't really figure out how it is that you aren't married. I mean, you're obviously a highly intelligent, hardworking, beautiful woman. I can't imagine that you haven't had offers."

He watched her mind turn in onto itself, searching out the answer. At least, the one she was prepared to give. She turned away and looked out over the railing again, lost in thought. Alex stared down at the railing. _Good job, Alex_, he thought, _take a good day and screw it up_.

Finally, she stood a little straighter, and volunteered an answer. "Let's just say that, there have been two possibilities... but because of certain circumstances, and actions by parties involved, things didn't work out." Cheryl turned to look at him, and find his reaction.

Alex saw in her eyes the truth, or at least part of it, and a great deal of pain. "Fair enough," he said, closing the subject for her. Offering his arm, they began to walk again.

"What about you? Ex-Marine, architect, all-around handsome guy. Surely there had to be someone," she asked.

Trying to lighten the moment, Alex quipped, "Well there was this one girl... her daddy had a shotgun, but I skeedaddled out of there..." She rewarded his effort with a brief smile and a smack on the arm. "Really... I've dated a few women, but I guess none of them really kept my attention. That sounds horrible, doesn't it?"

"Hmm, I don't think so. At least they didn't spend a long time expecting something more than you were willing to give," Cheryl reasoned.

Their day continued a little longer, with less conversation, and the weather outside worsened. With ice beginning to form around the city, they decided it best for each to get home before it was too dangerous on the roads. Alex left her back at the penthouse reluctantly, feeling as though a door had somehow closed today.

* * *

><p>His fears worsened, as Alex heard nothing from Cheryl for the next six days. On Friday, he sent an email to her account, but got a rather surprising reply.<p>

_Thank you for your message, however I am currently away from the office and cannot answer immediately. I will be monitoring as often as possible, and return your email at that time. _

_ Cheryl Stansbury_

_Dammit_, he thought. Frustrated, he called her cell, having saved the number from the day she called him to do 'nothing'. It rang straight through to voicemail, and he hung up. There was nothing more to do but wait, and hope. And work. So work he did, at Dr. Murphy's new addition, and at home, through the weekend. He had two sets of plans due in April, and the large proposal to complete for review around the same time. Alex was thankful for it, because it took another six days to have word from her. A short text message arrived on his phone, very late on Thursday evening.

_ Please come to penthouse Sunday, a.m. ~C._

That was it. The phone had woken him from his position at the drafting table, where he nodded off forty minutes earlier. It was after eleven. Did she send this assuming he would be asleep, and the phone off? Or had it just been circumstance? Alex was at once relieved, and yet somehow angry. He spent the next two days alternately curious, worried, distracted, and steaming mad. He didn't return the message. It did not require a response. His attendance, or lack thereof, would be enough answer, he assumed.

* * *

><p>Sunday was the first of March, and Alex woke early despite sleeping little. He showered and shaved, all the while mulling thoughts of what may come of the day's meeting. It was during his first cup of coffee, that he realized he had no right to be angry. After all, there was no commitment between them, no responsibility, just an unspoken friendship. <em>Friends aren't required to report regularly<em>, he thought. And she evidently valued it enough to request his presence today. He got dressed, having sat in the kitchen in only his boxers, drinking and thinking.

By eight thirty, Alex was on his way to the club. He pulled into a half-full lot, which he had expected to be empty. Apparently the kitchen was open for breakfast, and he simply walked in. Angel was running the door as always, and seeing Alex enter immediately buzzed for the elevator. It arrived shortly, and Angel patted him on the shoulder as he got in. Once upstairs, the doors again open, and he was greeted by the sounds of jazz playing in the background.

Cheryl emerged from what he assumed to be the bedroom, clothed in well faded jeans and a Columbia sweatshirt. It took her only a second to realize he was there.

"Hi," he offered, standing with his hands in his jeans pockets.

A self-conscious half-smile, followed by her own, "Hi."

"You ok?"

She nodded. "Yes... It's just been... a long couple of weeks."

"Should I assume that's why you asked me here?" he wondered.

He watched her take a deep breath and exhale, careful about how and what she said. "Partly, yes. But what I tell you will raise questions that go back to a longer story. There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Alex. Things that can, and probably will, change what you think of me."

Alex evaluated the situation. "Alright. Can we start with the last two weeks then? From your email, you were out of town for a while," he noted, taking a seat at the small dining table. He waited while she brought a pair of cups and decanter of coffee to the table, and sat opposite him.

"I was. I got a call last Tuesday afternoon, from the SEC and had to go to Washington for some hearings on Wednesday. They weren't finished until late Friday, so I flew back yesterday morning."

His concern escalated, "The Securities Exchange Commission summoned you? That doesn't sound good."

Cheryl bit her bottom lip for a brief second, "Yeah. Actually, the result of the hearings is pretty good. The reason for them goes back to about a year ago." She proceeded to outline the scheme Scott Baldwin had attempted, partially successfully, to involve her in with the manipulation of Meditec stock. While she had not _directly _contributed to the scheme, she had also not properly reported what she knew. Simply his _attempt _to include her, made her responsible. Thus, there had been a probationary status on her license, until a complete review could be done. It took them almost a year to get to her case.

Alex processed what he had heard so far. "So, the Commission decided in your favor?"

"Yes," she smiled with relief. "They found that since I wasn't directly active, and it was an err in reporting, that with my record prior to and since the incident, the year of probation I've already served is sufficient. It may have helped that I spent a week at General Hospital during that time, so I had less than normal circumstances to work with."

He nodded in acceptance. "Sounds reasonable. And the last week?"

"Let's see, I got back to Port Charles Saturday morning, spent an hour or two at the office gathering what I needed to work here, and slept the rest of the day. Spent Sunday just catching up on voicemail, and email, and submitting the last of the papers they needed to close the case. Most of the week was just doing status checks on everything I hadn't been able to monitor for three days, contacting clients on changes, updating accounts..."

Holding his hands up in surrender, he begged mercy. "Ok, ok... you got me." He smiled at her. "This doesn't seem so bad, Cheryl. Maybe I'm not getting it."

Cheryl stared into her half-full mug of coffee. When she looked up, there was uncertainty, but she continued. "The other part is more related to what we talked about at the arboretum, actually, and the question you asked me there." She braced herself, and began the long tale of the Jerome family, Julian's faked death, Olivia's blackmail attempts, her shooting, the trial of Anna Devane, being shot, taken unwillingly on the run, and later as a hostage. She spoke of her relationship with the Police Commissioner, and how everything evolved to its present state. It took her some while, and when she finished, she could only wait.

Alex stood from the table, and walked to the tall glass panes across the room, though he did not look out. She let him go, allowing that he needed time to understand all that she had told him. After a few minutes, she moved to a place closer, sitting on the edge of the white sofa, near the windows. Hearing the movement behind him, Alex turned to look at her, then took a seat on an ottoman directly in front of her.

"I think... that Angel is a very wise man. He said to me: 'Sometimes good people get mixed up in bad situations.' Based on what you've said, I have to believe that there was never any intent, on your part, to do anyone harm. I also believe that there was such a strange combination of events that led to all of it, I have no idea how anyone knew what was 'right' or 'wrong'. I do have a couple of questions, though."

She fully expected that he would, if she got this far. "Go ahead."

"This Jerome family. They're gone now?"

"Victor's in prison, Olivia in a mental hospital, and Julian is off in New York, running the family business, I think."

Alex nodded, and moved on to his next query. "This Commissioner Scorpio. He wouldn't happen to be Australian, would he?"

She looked puzzled, "Yes. How did you know that?"

"That explains the incident at Kelly's a month ago. The day we made the baseball bet, when I left he said something about watching out for you, and that you were trouble. I assumed he was just a disgruntled ex, being a jerk. Turns out I was right," he revealed.

"Out of curiosity, what did you say?"

He smirked a little. "I told him, basically, that I make my own decisions about who I can talk to." Pausing a moment, he then asked his last question. "Why did you tell me all this, now?"

Cheryl thought of all the reasons, and there were many. "Mostly, because I've come to value your friendship. I didn't want to wait until you found out somewhere else, and then believed I was trying to keep it from you."

"I take that as a compliment. I've a feeling you spent more than a little time deciding to do this," Alex observed.

"Yeah," she nodded a little, "So, I'm almost afraid to ask what you're thinking."

He stood, and stretched a little, then turned back to her. "Wearing that uniform, I saw my share of bad situations. Enough to know that there isn't always a clear course of action. Sometimes you just have to make a decision, and hope to make the best of it. Rarely is the world black and white, Cheryl. I think it would be rather hypocritical of anyone to judge you, especially considering some of the circumstances."

Alex watched the relief spread through the frame of her body. "You know what else I think?" he said, taking her hand and drawing her up off the couch. "If you'll allow me?" Alex opened his arms, offering the warmth and acceptance of a hug. After the slightest of hesitation, she stepped into him, and let her arms wrap lightly around his waist. He held her gently, feeling the tension release from her shoulders. After a minute, Cheryl took a slight step back and looked at him.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much."

"Excellent. So what are we going to do for the rest of the day?"

A sneaky grin developed on Cheryl's face, and she made her suggestion. "We could stay in, and play Monopoly."

Instantly suspicious Alex agreed nonetheless. "Ok, but somehow I feel I'm being set up here."

They ended up playing three games, having split the first two, and deciding to have a tiebreaker. Lunch was ordered from downstairs, and the day lingered pleasantly until dusk began to fall. Both of them had been working extended hours, and it caught up quickly. Each agreed to get extra rest for the coming week, so Alex excused himself with a quick squeeze of her hand. They left the last game unfinished on the table.

* * *

><p>Cheryl hung up the phone after a brief call with Alex. She had wanted to invite him to lunch, but at this point she doubted he could make it out of the house without collapsing. He'd sounded sick two days ago, and now, worse. Making the decision to close the office early, she called Angel with a lunch order, and locked up. By the time she stopped on another errand, and changed at the penthouse he had the food ready. Thanking him, Cheryl stepped back out into a mid-March day and went to check on Alex.<p>

When he answered the door she knew she'd made the right choice. "Alex, you look as bad as you sound," Cheryl informed him.

"Thanks," Alex replied hoarsely, as she invited herself in and set the bags from the club and store on the kitchen island. He stood there watching her in a loose Braves baseball shirt and dark blue jeans. His hair was slightly messed, and there was red around his eyes. Alex hadn't shaved, and rough stubble was forming around the edges of his chin. Rubbing the back of his neck, he asked quietly, "What's all this?"

"_This_ is hot soup from Duke's, which you obviously need. If I had known you were this sick, I would have made Aunt Julia's chicken soup instead," she said, scowling a little at how bad he looked. Starting water on for tea, Cheryl started questioning him. "When was the last time you ate? Have you taken anything, or seen the doctor?"

With what seemed like way too much effort, Alex provided as much of an answer as he could. "Yesterday afternoon, not recently... and, no."

Her expression softened. "Come on," she grabbed one of the containers from the club and a spoon and led him to the couch. "I'm sure it isn't as good as your Grandmother would make, but you have to eat."

Alex was surprised to find a pretty decent minestrone soup in his bowl, still steaming hot. He ate as much to appease Cheryl as anything else, but also knew she was right. While he quietly swallowed the savory dish, she worked in the kitchen and soon brought over a large cup of hot tea.

"Looks like you're making some progress here," she noted. Half the soup was gone already. Producing the tea, she also held out two pills for him. "Take these too, Doctor's orders."

"If I take those, I'm going to be asleep in no time. I've got work –" he protested.

"You can't tell me you've been getting anything accomplished like this."

His silence was enough of an answer. Swallowing the medicine, he went back to the soup and finished the last of it. Alex had to admit, if only to himself, that having a full stomach made a vast improvement in how he felt. Cheryl's presence helped a great deal too, although he had some guilt over it. "You shouldn't be here, you know. I don't want you getting this too."

She made no move to leave. "Yeah? Well, I never get sick, so you're going to have to think of something else to get rid of me." Pulling a blanket from the arm of the couch, she wrapped it around him.

"Hey, Ms. Never Gets Sick, what about that week in the hospital?" Alex peered at her through half open eyes, as the food, drugs and exhaustion caught up with him.

Cheryl put her feet up on the table and grabbed a pillow, settling it onto her lap. "Well, that was different. Not so much _sick _as neglectful. I ignored what I should have been doing, and my kidney decided to remind me of it," she explained, reaching up to rub his neck.

Normally, the idea of having her rub his neck started feelings in Alex that he determinedly supressed, but today he simply absorbed the comforting action silently. He hadn't the energy to think about anything, and was nearly asleep within seconds of her starting the gentle massage. Cheryl saw him nodding off, and pulled him ever so slightly toward the pillow. He followed easily, stretching his body out onto the couch. Seconds later, he was completely asleep, as she pushed a few stray hairs away from his eyes. She found the remote within reach, and flipped it on with the sound down low. There was a Classic movie marathon on, so Cheryl settled in while Alex slept.

Alex woke laying on his back, and a hand on his chest that was not his own. He arced his head back enough to see Cheryl sitting up, head propped on her arm, asleep. The television quietly played on old Hepburn-Grant movie, and he wondered just how long his nap had been. Gently lifting her hand, Alex slipped from underneath Cheryl's care and laid the hand on the pillow he had vacated. He stood and stretched arms, shoulders and neck, noticing that the light outside seemed to be fading. Alex went to the kitchen and started some more tea, noting that the microwave clock determined the time to be nearly six. _Four and a half hours, give or take, and she never moved_. Shaking his head, he finished with the tea and warmed the remaining container of soup. Likelihood was, she had not eaten since breakfast herself. He also found enough in the fridge to manufacture a pair of grilled cheese sandwiches, and halfway to the table with the sandwiches Cheryl stirred from sleep.

"Hey, that's supposed to be _my _job," she chided him sleepily, and started to stand.

Alex stopped her quickly. "Don't try to get up," he warned, and handed her a plate. He settled on the sturdy table, lifting her legs off gently. She winced as the blood began to flow back through her calves again. "That's what I thought," he said, and gave each one a few gentle rubs to help speed the process before retrieving the rest of dinner and collapsing back on the sofa next to Cheryl.

She gave him a onceover while eating her sandwich. "You seem a little better, anyway." It was true. His eyes had less red, and at least Alex didn't look ready to fall over at any second. It was obvious that he still had a way to go for full recovery, but she felt somewhat accomplished in the improvement.

"Mmmhm. You didn't have to stay here babying me all day, you know."

She gave him a little mischievous look. "Are you kidding? I have to evaluate my work."

"Ok, Nurse... wait that was _Doctor _Stansbury. What's are your instructions now?"

"Well," Cheryl began, suddenly serious, "I think you should finish your sandwich, and your tea. Have another dose of the cold meds I brought and go to bed."

Alex nodded. "Sounds reasonable." Then, with a little spark, "Can I at least stay up until you finish your dinner?"

Rolling her eyes, she retorted, "Ok, but only half an hour more and then it's off to bed for you, young man." Before leaving, Cheryl told him she'd swing by on her way to work in the morning to check on him. Alex intended to be in much better shape for that visit, and followed orders, setting the alarm for seven to make sure he was awake and prepared.

He had just finished shaving when the knock came on the door. Alex answered it, towel still in hand, and found Cheryl standing in a form fitting navy pinstripe suit he'd not seen before.

"Now, I thought _I _looked pretty good, but..."

She gave him a smile and a twirl, then, "I can't stay long. Have to catch the shuttle to New York in an hour."

"Big meeting?" he asked.

"More like six. You do look better, by the way. I see my work is done," Cheryl announced with pride. She squinted slightly, then reached to wipe a bit of shave cream at the point of his jaw and ear. Alex caught her hand instinctively, and locked eyes with her for an instant before looking away.

"Can't have you getting messy," he said, wiping her fingers with the towel. "Sounds like you've got a long day ahead."

After a slight but registered hesitation, she responded. "Yeah, I don't even know when I'll fly back. Could be late tonight, then again maybe tomorrow. Speaking of flights, I have to get going. There's some paperwork I need to pick up at the office on the way."

Alex saw her back to the door. "I'd say good luck, but they don't stand a chance anyway."

"Let's hope so, but thanks."

"Cheryl?"

"Yeah?"

He looked at her for a moment. "Thank you, for everything yesterday."


	3. Chapter 3

Cheryl's memory flashed to the moment Alex took her hand during the shuttle flight, but after eleven hours of meetings, it was gone from her mind. What was supposed to be a one full day trip ended up being two, but she had made some unexpected associations as a benefit. In particular, she could now claim to be a contracted consultant for a firm with offices across the country, a move that would help to significantly offset some of the lost clients in Port Charles. In fact, it had the potential to be more lucrative, depending on the time she had available to dedicate to them.

Too tired to bother with flying back so late, she had decided to keep the hotel room from the previous night. Once in the room, Cheryl stripped to her slip and fell back onto the bed. Seconds later, the cell in her purse chimed. Grateful the bag was within reach, she rummaged blindly until the phone found its way into her hand. Without looking at the i.d., she answered simply. "Hello?" It was Tiffany, checking up on her. Sean was busy working on some big case, and her older sister was hoping for a catch-up dinner. "I can't Tiff... because I'm still in New York... I know, but I can't do anything about it... I'll be on the seven o'clock shuttle tomorrow morning... mmhmm... no, I'm just tired. I had eleven hours of meetings yesterday and twelve today... Can you wait until lunch?... ok... see you then... bye."

Cheryl pressed a button to end the call, and dropped the phone on the bed, thinking about a nice soak in the huge tub the room afforded. She had only completed that thought when the phone rang again, this time with just a text message.

_ Have a feeling you are still working. Stop and smell a flower. ~A._

Hoping that a floral scented bubble bath would suffice, she ran the bath full and settled in to relax, mentally planning the next day. One: early flight, check. Two: stop at the office for messages, check. Three: home to the penthouse, where Tiff will likely be waiting already, check. _At least I have clean clothes already_, she thought, glad for always planning for delays. Letting the tub's built in headrest do its work, Cheryl leaned back and closed her eyes, drifting slightly off. After a few minutes of half sleep, she roused with a strange smell in her mind. _Cedar_. Looking around the bathroom, she found no source for it. _Great_, she thought,_ now I'm losing it._

* * *

><p>By the end of the month, spring had begun in earnest. It was consistently warm enough for morning runs, and Alex was glad to get back to a routine. He always felt more prepared for the day after a long run. It helped him focus mentally, and at this point, he was glad of the physical exertion. Being cooped up in the house working on designs was great creatively, but he needed the break. Over the past week, he had managed to map out an exact five mile course from the house and back, which was just about right for a morning excursion.<p>

On the last Saturday of March, Alex had returned from his run and taken a longer than usual shower. Every now and then, it was good to deviate from the speed shower that he had been trained for in the Marines, and just enjoy it like most everyone else. As he stepped out, he heard a knocking at the door and looked around the corner, towel around his waist, to check the door. Spying Cheryl there waiting, he speed dried enough to pull on a pair of black chinos, grab a shirt and sprint for the door. He opened it while pulling the shirt on and attempting to towel his hair.

"Hey," he greeted her. "Sorry... c'mon in. What are you up to this morning?"

She grinned at him. "You don't have to rush on my account. Nice shirt," Cheryl admired the long sleeved grey button down with a mandarin collar, not yet completely buttoned. _The rest of the view isn't so bad, either_, she surprised herself thinking. "And, I took a chance that I could convince you to have a bagel and read the paper this morning. Busy?"

Alex finished dressing, finger-combed his hair, and started to snoop in the bakery bag. "I am now." They sat eating and reading, periodically sharing parts of articles that were of interest. About halfway through his bagel, Alex posed a question to Cheryl. "So, I have to know something here."

"Oh?"

"Yup. Just exactly how did you decide what kind of bagels to bring?"

Her eyes narrowed as she attempted to weed out exactly what he was up to. "Why?"

"Well, I just find it remarkable that with the myriad choices of bagels and flavors of cream cheese, that you managed to select _exactly _the pairing I usually get," Alex suggested nonchalantly.

"Did I?"

He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that said _'You're busted.'_

She turned red and caved with the information. "Ok, ok. I saw one of their printed napkins here once, so I know you go there. It was easy enough to describe you to the girl behind the counter and ask. Turns out, she remembers you very well." Cheryl allowed him a few moments of satisfied silence, and sprung her own interrogation. "So, what about you. What were you _really _going to do today?"

Alex gave her his most innocent look. "What do you mean?"

"I _mean_," she replied pointedly, "Are you going to tell me you just bum around the house looking like that?"

Gesturing toward his shirt and atypical pants, "Oh, you mean the uh... well, I did have a sort of appointment."

Her shoulders slumped in disappointment. "Alex, do not tell me you had a lunch date and you're ditching her..."

"No. No, nothing like that," he assured her. "Although... _you _could take my partner's place, and we could do it here."

Cheryl gave him a quizzical, and mildly suggestive look.

"You have a dirty, dirty mind, do you know that?" he said, shaking his head. Alex wandered back to the bedroom and returned with a pair of slick black dress shoes on, Shoving the couch aside with one foot, he flipped on the stereo and came to her side, hand out. "May I?"

Momentarily speechless, she slid off the chair and joined him for a waltz. Halfway through, she could only marvel. "I'm shocked, you know."

"Why?"

"Well, most men would run screaming from the building if you told them they had to dance like this."

Alex whispered, "Don't tell. It would completely ruin my reputation as a Neanderthal."

Cheryl remembered their first encounter. "As I recall, you were hiding in a corner during a ball when we met."

"Yes, but it wasn't the dancing I was trying to escape, it was the rabid women. I was starting to feel like a praying mantis, about to have my head chewed off."

Laughing at the image, she teased, "Oh come on, you might have met Ms. Right and lived happily ever after." He said nothing, and just danced. "Would that be so bad?"

Alex looked at her while they danced, and wondered just how serious she was being. No matter, the answer wouldn't change. "Not at all. I actually think it must be very nice to wake up every day next to the one person who... I don't know... let's say 'connects the dots' for you. You know, someone who sees all the things about you that don't seem to make sense, and, combined with _their _things, pulls it all together."

The music changed, and they assumed the new count automatically, continuing to dance. Cheryl thought for a moment about his theory. "Hmm. I think it must be, too. Although I do wonder sometimes, if we ever find them."

"You will."

The doubt was obvious in her voice. "You sound so sure."

He halted their progress around the room, and met her eyes. "Yep." After a heartbeat's pause, he explained, "There's too much love in your heart. One day, you'll wake up and realize that some guy wants it for himself."

She closed her eyes, and he wasn't sure exactly what was going through her mind until they opened again, and tears ran. "I think you have a little more faith in me than I do."

He cursed himself, and wrapped her gently in his arms. "Dammit Alex, 'make Cheryl cry' was not on the list of things to do today." He felt like a rock she was clinging to in some unseen storm. Alex held her until the worst seemed over, and loosened his embrace. "Whatever I did, I won't do it again," he decided.

Collecting herself, Cheryl took a few deep breaths while still leaning into his chest. Quite unexpected was the comment that came next. "You smell funny."

Confounded, he dropped his hands to his sides. "You're crying because.._. I smell funny?_"

"No, silly. I was crying because... oh, I'm not sure exactly. But I think I needed it. And you don't smell funny, it's just... _cedar_," she realized.

Alex understood the second issue, "Well, the closet's lined with it. The smell usually airs out pretty quickly though. I don't think I get the needing to cry thing, unfortunately." He sat, looking a bit lost, on the arm of the sofa.

Delicately wiping the last of the tears away, she attempted to reassure him. "I wouldn't try. Whatever that was, I can tell you I feel better now than I have in a long time. I probably _look _like hell, but I feel better."

"You look beautiful as always. But... I am afraid to think what's going to happen for the rest of the day. We've been all over the map already, and it's not even noon," he flopped backward onto the couch, dangling his legs over the arm.

Cheryl grabbed her purse from the kitchen counter, and headed down the hall to fix the damage done, stopping by Alex on the way. "Why don't you think of something that doesn't involve too many brain cells, then?"

Turning his head to follow her progress down the hall, a thought occurred that he quickly squashed. _Don't think it. Stop. Stop. _

When she returned, the questioning look said it all. Alex got up and evaluated the possibilities more seriously. "Well, it's looking like a storm might roll through. How about a movie?"

* * *

><p>Alex worked two weeks straight on the proposal, finalizing details in the plans, making presentation books, schedules, estimates, booking the flight and a myriad of other details. As per his usual, he created two separate price schemes: One with only the plans, and one with the plans and his services as Project Manager. Most clients chose the plans only, letting the contractor handle everything. For smaller jobs, that was usually fine. It was the big ones that needed extra guidance. He would meet the potential clients on April twentieth, only one week away. There were still many things to do, mostly making copies of everything and providing as much as possible for them to consider when deciding which of the three architects would get the job. There was some compensation for the plans he was doing already, as they had asked for a full workup instead of general ideas. They understood the need to pay for the additional work.<p>

He had seen Cheryl a few times, but nothing more usually than a meal or walk through the park. She understood, at least to some degree, the scale of the opportunity before him. There were also some small contract jobs to finish, and send off, so Alex had his hands full of work. At the moment, however, he was tired of looking at it. Grabbing his keys, he headed out to Duke's club for some dinner regardless of the downpour outside.

By the time he made it inside the club, Alex's shirt was soaked and the jeans were only slightly better. He sat at the bar until Angel came to check on what he needed.

"How about one of those bacon cheeseburger plates, and a bottle of Michelob?"

"Sure thing." Angel retreated to the kitchen briefly, then dug in the cooler for Alex's drink. "So," he whispered, "what have you got planned for Ms. Stansbury's birthday? I heard her sister mention it yesterday."

"I don't suppose you heard what day it was, since Cheryl hasn't told me," Alex probed.

Angel seemed surprised. "No kidding? It's tomorrow. You two look pretty good together... I figured you'd know all about it."

"Hmm." Alex thought for a second, and then spent several minutes conspiring with Angel over tomorrow's events. His food arrived at the same moment Cheryl did, home from work. She saw him and came over.

"Hey, you," she smiled. Then, picking at his wet t-shirt, "What a mess. Come on, let's get you dried out," she offered as she walked away, waiting for him at the elevator. Alex said a few quick parting words to Angel, then grabbed his plate and joined her. As they rode up, she had to jab at him a little. "Don't you own an umbrella?"

"Pfft. That's for sissies. Besides, if I used one then I couldn't do this." He demonstrated by shaking his head quickly like a dog, sending a fine mist flying through the compartment.

"Ugh, thanks," she complained while trying to shield herself from some of the spray. He raised his eyebrows and gave her a look that seemed to imply _'You asked for it.'_

Once in the penthouse Cheryl disappeared down the hall while Alex sat on a barstool eating his dinner. She emerged carrying a pair of thick towels and stood on the opposite side of the bar.

"Here. Now, give me that," she indicated the still very wet shirt he wore.

Alex swallowed the bite in his mouth, and looked at her. "You're serious? It's not like I have another one to put on."

"You're a big boy, I think you can handle it," she challenged.

_Alright then_, he thought. "Yes ma'am," he replied, standing to peel off the garment and hand it over to her. He started to sit down, but was stopped.

"Pants too."

He wondered if she was enjoying this a little more than necessary. "You want to leave me a little dignity here?"

Cheryl looked at him with the same spark in her eyes as before. "They're as bad as the shirt. What's the point in drying one but not the other? What happened to that 'sissy' thing?"

Logic. _And _a dare. Silently, he bent to loosen the laces on his boots, and kicked them off. He stuffed two french fries in his mouth before unbuttoning the jeans and sliding them off, glad she was on the other side of the counter. When he looked up, he could swear she was peeking over but quickly resumed her previous position. "Can I keep the rest, or should I just sit here stark naked?"

She made a show of thinking about it, but decided against taking the last of his clothing. Stripped down to his socks and boxers, Alex handed over the jeans and sat, one towel around his shoulders and the other across his lap. Cheryl stepped around the corner and soon he heard the dryer tumbling away. "Don't worry," she said, turning back toward the bar. "It shouldn't take long."

Alex sensed a distinct change in the air, like the episode from two weeks previous really had released something from her, and now she was ready to truly be herself again. That, apparently, was a relentless flirt. As he waited while she prepared dinner for herself out of what looked to be leftover steamed vegetables and rice, he thought, _If that's what she wants, then Game On. _

"If you can take it, I can," he informed her, blotting his hair with the towel around his shoulders and then setting it aside.

Cheryl came around the bar to sit at the table with her dinner, and wondered what she had started. Torn between taking in the sight of Alex in his shorts and not embarrassing herself, she managed to get to the table while blushing only slightly. It didn't help when he turned and slipped from the barstool to sit beside her, the second towel falling to the floor. He sat and picked fries off his plate, looking at once innocent and slightly smug. He knew she was testing him, and wasn't about to cave. She attempted to eat, but turned a darker shade of pink and gave up.

"Ok, ok... you win, stop looking at me like that," she pled for mercy, laughing.

Saying nothing, he reached to take both the towel from the floor and the other from the second stool where he had left it and replaced them across his shoulders and lap. She settled herself enough to eat, and Alex finished his burger but continued to pick at the generous portion of fries. He was working out how to wrangle her into spending the day with him tomorrow when the phone rang.

Cheryl picked up the cordless set from the table and glanced at the i.d. "Hi Tiff," she answered. "Tomorrow?...Of course I know that..." she replied, seeing Alex gesture silently for her attention. He had a notepad and pen in hand, left on the table earlier, and hastily wrote on paper, holding it up for her to read.

_You're busy tomorrow._

She mouthed back at him, _"I am?"_

He nodded emphatically.

_"When?"_

He hurriedly wrote:

_ All day._

She scowled suspiciously, but spoke into the phone. "I'm booked up tomorrow Tiff, how about Sunday?... well, I can't help that you asked at the last minute... Yes, I'll come by... Alright, bye." Cheryl hung up the phone and gave Alex a dubious look. "Ok, what have I gotten myself into?"

Alex looked at her with a sly grin, having worked out most of an idea on how to celebrate her birthday. "All I will say is, plan to travel light, and dress for the outdoors. It's supposed to be an awesome day."

"That's it?"

He thought briefly. "Well, be ready early. I'll pick you up." Glancing at his watch, he rushed out of his chair, grabbing the towel before it could fall to the floor. "Speaking of which, I have things to do," he announced, and headed toward the sound of the dryer.

"So, you're just going to run off after giving vague ideas about what I'm committed to tomorrow?" Cheryl asked, incredulous.

Coming back down the short hall, t-shirt on and jeans in hand, Alex answered sarcastically. "Well, I can't sit here and model my underwear all night," and shook some of the dryer heat from his pants before dragging them on. He had them halfway up before realizing the look on her face. "Trust me?"

She did, of course. "Alright. What time?"

"Let's say nine thirty. Don't eat, I'll bring breakfast. And I promise if you aren't completely funned out by the end of the day, I will grant any request you have to make up for it." He finished dressing and took the nearly empty plate off the table. "Get plenty of sleep." He winked, and disappeared into the elevator.

* * *

><p>Alex handed a cooler and his car keys to Angel when he came in, said a few words to the club manager, and headed up in the elevator. When he stepped out, she was sitting on the couch with coffee and the morning paper. She turned at the sound of the doors opening, and he greeted her.<p>

"Morning, sunshine. Hungry?"

In a curiously good mood, considering the mystery surrounding his plans, Cheryl was unusually hungry. Typically a toast and coffee breakfast eater, she was anticipating a little more from his efforts today. "Yes, what did you bring, and do you want help?" She attempted to peek through the plastic bags he carried and see what he had brought, but he swiftly moved them out of her view.

"All I need is your kitchen," he answered, turning aside to pull the juice out of one bag and handing it to her. "You can have this, though." Then he disappeared to cook their food. After several minutes of minor kitchen noises, Cheryl could smell the distinct aroma of sausage cooking, making her hungrier than before. She distractedly worked the crossword puzzle, waiting for Alex to reappear. About ten minutes later, he did, balancing three plates as he backed through the swinging doors. They met at the table, and she was not disappointed at his offering.

"Oooh, this looks like dessert," she marveled over the stack of waffles on her plate, layered with yogurt and diced warm strawberries and peaches. She poured their juice while Alex put out the utensils from his back pocket. "Did you make the waffles too?"

He nodded. "At home. All I had to do was warm them here, rather than bring the waffle iron along."

They sat, and she took a bite of the layered confection. Crispy sweet waffles mingled with warm fresh fruit and the contrasting cool berry flavored yogurt. It was an explosion of flavors and textures she'd not eaten before, but planned on having again. "I thought you could only make pasta?"

"Now, who spread a nasty rumor like that?" he smiled. "Waffles are pretty easy. After that it's just assembly." Alex stabbed a link of sausage from the extra plate and took a big bite. "The best part is, it's completely healthy. You get fresh fruit, whole grain waffles and low fat yogurt. Ta-da."

Cheryl obviously disagreed, and let him know it. "_I _think the best part is, it's delicious." She ate happily, and helped herself to some of the sausage as well.

"I guess that means next time you don't want the chocolate shavings, huh?" he suggested.

Her eyes went wide at the thought of adding chocolate to a meal that already seemed very decadent. "Well, maybe we could _try _it, just to see," she thought aloud.

"You think so?"

Giggling, she replied, "It can't hurt to be sure, right?"

Alex shook his head, and reached for the paper left on the table. "How far did you get with the puzzle?" They worked the crossword together and finished breakfast. He cleared the table afterward, and they did a quick cleanup of the kitchen before getting ready to go.

Modeling her clothes, Cheryl checked with him to get the ok. "Since I don't have any idea what we're doing, is this good?" She wore a light pink polo shirt tucked into slightly faded jeans, finished with what looked to be sueded brown lace up roper boots. Alex had arrived in a similar state, in jeans but with a long sleeved navy cotton oxford over his standard white undershirt, and black hiking boots.

"Perfect. No bag?"

"You said 'travel light', so the phone is in my pocket along with the elevator key and a credit card. Should be enough, right?"

He agreed. "Absolutely. I've got everything else under control. Shall we?"

They went downstairs and Alex retrieved his keys from the place Angel had left them after loading the now stocked cooler in the Subaru's trunk. Within minutes, he had Cheryl in the car and on the road.

Twenty five minutes later, their destination was in sight: a huge carnival, equipped with every ride imaginable. There was also an astonishing array of so-called 'freak' shows, games, activities and junk food carts. Cheryl grinned like a schoolgirl at what she was being treated to. "I haven't been to a good carny in forever. How did you know about this?"

Alex didn't need to make up a story to answer this question. He had seen an ad in the local paper a few days before, and told her so. "Figured I could use a little fun, after working nonstop on that proposal for two weeks. And since I can't really go by myself, I kinda thought you would be good company. What do you say?"

After a thoughtful pause, she answered: "Race you to the Tilt-O-Whirl."

They rode rides and played games and saw the Bearded Lady sharing a show with the World's Thinnest Man. They walked and laughed and spun until they were both dizzy. After most of the afternoon had passed, and Alex was burdened carrying the four foot long stuffed albino alligator he'd won for Cheryl, each one expressed the same sentiment. "I'm starving," they said simultaneously.

Alex chuckled and offered a partial solution. "Well, it is almost four thirty. I think I'm about spent here. How about you?"

She nodded. "Home?"

"Oh, no. You're not getting rid of me that easily," he took her hand and they walked back to the car. Once they were settled in their seats, he gave a word of warning about their next stop. "Hope you don't think where we end up next is too strange." A short drive later, Alex pulled into a large cemetery that looked to be, at the very least, one hundred years old. There were sculptured headstones everywhere, each with e distinct and individual design. Of course there were some more modern ones, but on the whole the place looked like a gallery as much as a burial site. Slowly, he guided the car through to a space near a small clearing and parked. He looked over at her, reclined in the passenger seat, to see what she thought.

"It's actually... quite beautiful," she decided.

He took this as a good sign, and reached to the back seat for a picnic blanket stashed away behind her seat. "Pick us out a spot," he requested, and handed it to her.

Cheryl stretched a little and got out, putting on the sunglasses she'd grabbed at the last minute to battle the bright sun that had settled over the area. Alex watched her stretch a little more, and set off into the small meadow nestled between so many graves. Going to the rear of the car, he retrieved two take out containers from the cooler along with a pair of glasses and a bottle. He shut the trunk using his elbow, and located Cheryl settling in on the blanket, waiting for him.

"You _did _come prepared," she remarked as he set the containers next to her and plopped down on the blanket. "Although..." she said warily, looking at the bottle he was opening.

"Although what?" he worried, and caught her gaze. "Oh... _this_." He turned the bottle so she could read the label: _Sparkling Pomegranate Juice_. He smiled, and gestured toward the containers. "One is turkey and one should be beef. Your choice."

"Why my choice? You've done all the work. When did you plan all this, anyway?" Cheryl pressed with a pleased yet suspicious look.

"Wow... Well, it's your choice because a. I kidnapped you, when you could have been doing something with your sister instead, and b. because you are my guest, and c. um, _because_. And, when did I plan it... Honestly?" Alex worried.

"Please."

"Last night, somewhere between ordering my cheeseburger and sitting at your table in my boxers. Something wrong?"

She thought about it. _No, more like something right_. "Nope." Then, looking around, "I wish there was a tree out here. I could use something to lean against."

Alex rolled the dice, offering a solution. "I can fix that." Scooting back, and shifting so he sat directly behind, he positioned one leg on either side of her body. Acting as a substitute tree, he waited to see if she would accept resting against his chest. Instead, she leaned the opposite way and he felt tugging on his bootlaces.

"What are you doing?" came his obvious question.

Cheryl gave an obvious answer, "What do you think I'm doing? You can't really enjoy a good picnic with shoes on. Don't you know that?"

He gave an unseen raise of the eyebrows, and said noncommittally, "As you wish," and poured them each a glass to go with the sandwiches and pasta salad Angel had arranged. It was not a fancy meal, but generously portioned, and anything from the Club kitchen was better than could be found elsewhere. The clear plastic lids also showed what looked to be servings of various cheeses cubed and sprinkled throughout each tray. He felt one boot come off, and soon the other. Before he realized it, Cheryl had one in hand and was pitching it into the grass several feet away, quickly followed by its partner.

"Hey, what the..." he wondered. He saw her shoulders shaking, and knew she was up to no good. Setting the bottle and glass down, he leaned forward, pressing against her back. They battled for possession of the boots she had worn, that now sat at the edge of the blanket. Gaining control, he flung them in a similar direction his had gone moments earlier. In the heat of the battle he had wrapped his left arm around her, pinning hers down and giving him the advantage. Now he relaxed his hold but did not move, and said in a low voice close to her ear, "Evil woman."

She turned and looked at him from the corner of her eye, mischief oozing from every pore, as he handed her a glass and pushed the two trays nearer to her. Looking each one over, Cheryl opened them and swapped halves of each sandwich.

"There, now we each get to try both kinds." She settled in against him with one of the containers in her lap, while Alex fulfilled his duties as the designated tree, taking bites from the tray placed at his side.

They ate in silence, enjoying the sun and quiet of their makeshift park. The spring grass has not yet been mowed, and dandelions sprouted abundantly. Crickets chirped from hidden posts in the grass and woods nearby, and every sound could be heard in the still of early evening. Alex finished his food and sat for some while without moving. He realized that Cheryl had been similarly still, and wondered if she was even awake. Needing to stretch, he simply said her name and waited for a response.

"Hm?"

"You _are _awake. I hate to do this, but.." he said, using both hands to support her from behind while he shifted positions and unkinked his back. Sensing his discomfort, she sat up, releasing him from his task. He gave a twist and arched a few times, then turned sideways and lay down with his bare feet resting in the grass. "That's better," he sighed. Alex tucked his arm under his head and rested for a second before pointing and announcing, "Look, a turtle."

"What?"

"Look up."

Cheryl craned her neck, finally spotting what he was pointing to. Among the fluffy clouds creeping by was one that resembled a turtle. She lay back, resting her head on his midsection, and searched for recognizable formations. "You know...you're a strange man," she marveled aloud, looking out into the sky.

"What makes you say that?" he puzzled.

"You sit in the snow, eat lunch in cemeteries, find animals in clouds, voluntarily waltz... I can go on..." she listed the reasons.

"And that makes me strange?"

She glanced over and reconsidered. "Ok, how about 'atypical'."

"Hm. All true. I guess I've always found things that other people ignore, and seen the beauty in them. I like to live life with a little wonder, and see things without prejudice, if that makes any sense. How do you feel about hanging out with strange people?"

Finding his hand on the blanket next to hers, Cheryl took it lightly and replied, "I like it," followed by "That one looks like a hippo."

They continued to look for new images, although Alex did clarify that it was much easier if the wind was actually blowing, changing the structure of the clouds regularly. The lowering of the sun adding pink, gold, orange and lavender tones to each fluffy formation, creating more of a show than the wind had.

As the display faded, Alex started to rise. "We better get this picked up, before it's completely dark." Cheryl retrieved their shoes since it was she who had started that episode, while he picked up their trash and glasses and folded the blanket. They dumped everything in the trunk next to the cooler, and loaded up in the car. "Ready? he asked.

"For?"

"One last stop," he grinned.

"Uh-oh."

"Have I led you astray yet?"

Cheryl considered it briefly. In truth, it had been a perfect day, so much so she had almost forgotten it was her birthday. "No, but I like giving you a hard time."

"Yeah, well, we'll see if you feel like giving me grief when we get there," he countered. Each leg of their journey led them farther from Port Charles, this time by about twenty minutes. When they pulled into a parking lot packed with cars on the outskirts of the next town, she gave him a concerned look. Alex simply got out, ran around, and opened her door. When she got out, he offered his arm to her. Cheryl took it, with an only mildly dubious look, and they walked toward what appeared to be the logical place for an entrance, although no sign was visible. As they drew nearer, it was evident that the door was at the base of some stairs, and their destination in the lowest level of the building. A small neon sign lit the doorway at the bottom: _Blue_.

When Alex opened the door for her, a chorus of live jazz flowed toward them. Cheryl's eyes widened, and she looked at him with amazement. "You didn't," she sighed. "...I've died and gone to heaven..."

They stood in line for a few minutes, and Alex spoke with the hostess while Cheryl watched the group playing. He got her attention and they were led to a small shadowed booth just off the dance floor and with an unblocked view of the stage. A waitress took drink orders, and they relaxed in the cozy corner. It was still a little early, only a little after eight, so Alex and Cheryl enjoyed each other's company, chatting about what equated to warm-up music being played for them, the events of the day, and other random subjects. After a while, the music started picking up, and so did the crowd. They listened some, danced more, and tried a few of the various non-alcoholic concoctions the bar offered.

After a couple hours, Alex excused himself and wandered into the darkness of the crowd. Cheryl assumed he was headed toward the men's room, and when the waitress returned to the table she simply reordered the last thing they had each had. Alex meanwhile, had snuck out to the car for his last surprise of the evening, a small chocolate cake Angel had managed to squeeze out of the club's busy kitchen very late last night. It was encased in a clear plastic keeper, perfectly intact even after the day's travels. Carrying it carefully back into the building, he flagged down their waitress before moving on to the booth where Cheryl sat waiting. He navigated smoothly through the dark and crowded club, settling next to her before she realized it.

"One last thing," he said, placing the cake in front of her.

"Oooohhh chocolate," she purred, sticking her finger out, ready to taste the icing.

Alex tapped her hand gently. "Hey, not yet," he said, and surreptitiously fished the small candle from his pocket, lighting it from one already burning on the table. Placing it on top of her cake, he deemed it ready. "Now you can have it."

She covered her face with both hands, attempting to hide the blush coloring her cheeks. Peeking out at him between opened fingers, "I knew something was up. How did you find out?"

"I cannot reveal my source. That would just be wrong," he grinned. He happened to glance at the stage, where the set had changed and a piano/sax duo was setting up. Alex saw the pianist point toward them, looking at the sax player. "Uh-oh."

"Now what?" she asked, but the question was soon answered when the duet broke into a loose variation of '_Happy Birthday to You'_ in her honor. "Oh... my..." was all she could get out, before turning an even darker shade, easily discerned by the light of the candle still flickering atop the cake. Cheryl sat quietly while they finished the song, and while the audience applauded afterward. She then indicated her thanks with a bow of her head, mouthing _Thank You_ to the musicians, and blowing out the candle. The waitress arrived as the flame went out, with plates and utensils, which Alex accepted. She was about to leave when Cheryl stopped her to ask for two more plates and forks. Alex looked at her strangely, to which she replied simply by gesturing toward the stage.

When the waitress returned, the cake was portioned evenly into four, ready to be served. Cheryl sent the two extra pieces up for the duet to enjoy later, and settled back to enjoy hers. Between bites, she informed Alex, "I still want to know who blabbed," although the tone of her comment betrayed any idea of real anger. Alex took a huge bite as if to say _'I'm not telling.'_

After they had finished eating, they finished the night by dancing and listening into the early morning. As the music wound down, so did their energy level. Their final dance was less structure and more two people simply moving together. Cheryl wrapped one arm around Alex's waist, and rested her head on his chest. Alex held her hand lightly, and laid his right in the small of her back. As they moved, he wondered just how awake she was. Turning his head slightly to get a better look at her face, he spoke quietly, "Hey Birthday girl..."

Cheryl looked up through half open eyes and sighed, "Mmm?"

"Ready to go?"

She nodded sleepily so he led her back to the table, leaving a generous tip for the waitress, and then out the door into a cool morning. Alex saw her shiver once, and the blue shirt he wore was immediately stripped off and given to her. Once secured in the Subaru, Alex headed back to Port Charles, nearly an hour away. Less than a third of the way home, he was certain Cheryl was asleep. Her arms wrapped around the stuffed alligator she had fished from the back seat, now dubbed 'Alejandro', who also served as a pillow against the hard glass of the passenger side window. He wasn't sure how to feel about the new name of the toy, but she seemed satisfied, and that was all that mattered. He had the heat on in the car, but just enough to keep the chill out. _No need falling asleep at the wheel_, he thought.

The club had been closed a little over a half hour when Alex pulled into the lot, and only a few cars remained. One was certainly Angel's Caddy, parked in the back corner. Cheryl stirred slightly when he got out and circled round to her side, carefully opening the door. He unbuckled the seatbelt and easily scooped her up and out of the seat, nudging the door shut with a knee and heading toward the entrance. Luckily Angel was halfway out when he got there, and held the doors open as Alex carried Cheryl toward the elevator.

"Is she ok Alex?" Angel worried.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy."

"Must have been one heck of a birthday."

Cheryl chimed in quietly, "Does everyone know?"

Alex chuckled. "If he didn't know, you wouldn't have had lunch, or cake."

She gave a small yawn, "It was good, Angel. Thank you."

Angel fit his key into the elevator to let Alex and his cargo in. "Glad you had a good day. I'm going to head out, see you kids later," he said, giving a little wave before ducking out the door and locking it behind himself.

After the quick ride up, Alex found his way down the dark hall to her bedroom. He saw just enough to locate the foot of the bed, where he sat her down and searched carefully for a lamp to switch on. Locating a base, he was pleased when it came on at his touch.

"Alright then," he said, turning back toward Cheryl, who now lay across the bed rather than sitting up. "Where are your pajamas?" She pointed liesurely toward the pillow closest to him, where he found a set of white tailored pjs with light blue pinstripes. _Interesting_, he thought. _But at least I don't have to put her to bed in a tiny nightie_. Taking one hand, Alex pulled her upright again and placed the sleepwear in her lap. "Come on, I could use a little help on this, please."

Mercifully, she rose and took the clothes into the bathroom to change. He turned down the covers in the meantime, finding super smooth cream colored sheets under the sage green woven cotton blanket. Simple, yet elegant. Just like he would expect from her. Soon she emerged, dropping the stack of clothes in a chair on her way around the bed to where Alex stood waiting. "How are you still awake?" she wondered, settling on the bed and attempting to stifle yet another yawn.

"I have a task to complete," he reasoned, nudging her fully into the bed by reaching down to tap one bare foot gently. She pulled both up and into the bed, just as he intended, and he started to tuck her in. "Only when you are safe in your bed, and asleep, is the day complete."

"It was a good day."

"Passed the test, huh?" he kidded.

Her eyes drifted shut and she murmured, "A+." He bent to place a kiss on her temple as she fell asleep, curled on one side. As he touched his lips to her skin, she said one last thing, making his heart stop and start suddenly. "_Stay_."

Alex lingered in place, absorbing the word. He knew what she meant. "_Sleep_ here" was the implication, but even so he would not consider it. _Not this way_, he thought. _No matter how tempting_.

"I think you need to be awake to ask me that," he whispered, and touched the lamp dark.


	4. Chapter 4

Cheryl woke to find Alejandro next to her and light streaming down the hall from the living room. Sitting up, she stretched herself awake. _Awake_, she thought. What was it he had said... Furrowing her brow, she pieced the words back together.

'..._you need to be awake to ask me that._'

What had she asked? The thought hit her, followed by a realization. _Alex Thomson is a very sweet, smart man_. Not that she hadn't already known this, but he certainly had demonstrated it last night. She blew out a long breath, thinking about 'maybes', 'should have's' and possibilities before catching sight of the alarm clock at the bedside: ten fifteen. She was supposed to be at Tiffany's by eleven thirty for lunch. Rather then incur additional inquiries for being late, she got up and headed toward the shower. Once clean, she fixed her hair and makeup and perused the closet for something to wear. Feeling particularly feminine, she selected a lacy white top to go with her black jacket and skirt. By the time she was dressed, there was no opportunity for coffee so Cheryl grabbed the phone, keys and credit card from the jeans on the chair, stuffed them into her jacket pocket, and left the penthouse anticipating a good grilling from her sister on the previous day's activities. She was not disappointed.

"Well it's about time you showed up," was the greeting she got when Tiffany answered the door. Cheryl leaned against the jamb, and casually looked at her watch. Right on time. "I can't believe you disappeared on your birthday."

"Hi. Nice to see you, too."

Tiff sighed. "Alright. Happy Birthday, then," and gave her sister a hug. "Come in. Would it have killed you to answer your phone, though? I mean, really. Do you have any idea how many times I tried to get ahold of you just to say 'Happy Birthday'?"

"Oh," Cheryl exclaimed, pulling the device from her pocket. "Actually, I _don't _know..." she said, turning it on for the first time since late Friday night. Her stomach growled as she checked the messages and missed call list. "What's for breakfast?"

"Breakfast? Darlin, it's lunchtime."

After a sly smile, "If you say so."

The grilling began in earnest. "What is with you? When did you get out of bed, anyway, that you think it's breakfast?"

The younger woman responded in mock innocence. "Quarter after. Ten."

Tiffany's jaw dropped, and she narrowed her eyes. "Are you serious? You must have had one hell of an evening. And frankly, you look like the cat that ate the canary. Tell me something... did you wake up alone?"

Cheryl looked at her incredulously. "You know, if I wasn't in such a good mood, I'd be offended by that. As a matter of fact, yes, I did. What difference does that make to you anyway?"

"It's just... well it's been months since you really smiled about anything so I figured there had to be a reason. Not that I'm complaining, mind you."

"I had a really nice day, and didn't get home until... I'm not sure when exactly, but it was definitely well into the morning," she admitted.

Tiff's curiosity was now sufficiently piqued. "And you were out all day and night, alone?"

"Didn't say that," she replied, nonchalantly.

"Cheryl!"

"Oh come on, can't you just let me savor my day and talk about something else?" she grinned broadly.

Mildly annoyed but satisfied that her baby sister was fine, and apparently enjoying herself, Tiffany complied. "Fine, but only because you seem happy. One day I expect all the details."

"Agreed. So what's up with you?"

The two women chatted for a little while before Sean came in carrying bags of takeout. The three of them enjoyed lunch together, and Sean was immediately conscious of the improvement in his sister-in-law's demeanor. While still guarded, he could see that she was much more the flirty, brighteyed woman he had met a year and a half before. Something had changed, and it was certainly for the better.

"Cheryl, honey, I have to tell you, you look fantastic. What have you been doing with yourself lately?" he inquired.

"Oh don't bother, Sean, I already tried and she won't tell me anything," Tiff interjected. Cheryl rolled her eyes, eliciting a laugh from him.

"Whatever it is, keep it up," he said, giving her hand a quick squeeze. "I have to go meet Anna about a case. You two play nice," he finished, kissing his wife good-bye.

"I'll try, on _both _counts," the youngest replied, looking pointedly at her sister. After he had gone, she changed the subject in an attempt to divert attention from herself. "So, how's the newlywed life going?"

Tiffany considered for a moment, and answered. "You know, I think Sean and I have just been together for so long, nothing really changed when we got married. Of course we had our honeymoon, but we fell back into our everyday routine pretty quickly. Which is great, by the way. Sean's been doing a lot less of the 'cloak and dagger, run around the world' kind of thing and staying around home."

Cheryl feigned amazement. "Don't tell me you're actually domesticating him. You're going to get bored."

"Oh, no honey. I am so relieved to not worry about him day in and day out. I'm telling you, now I think we actually have a chance to be sortof normal." Tiffany took a sip of iced tea, then a more serious tone. "And speaking of staying around, I have to admit I'm really glad you decided to. I know when everything first happened, you were going to leave after the wedding." She watched her sister squirm a little, looking to avoid the subject. "Come on Cheryl, we've never talked about this."

"And you figure since I was in such a great mood, now would be the time, huh?" She shut her eyes, and took a deep breath. "So, which parts do you want to know about? Why I didn't leave, or Robert, or something else?" she asked, looking at Tiff with a calm that surprised her sister. A bit taken back at her openness, but not about to miss the opportunity, Mrs. Donely suggested she start with the first two, and see what else came up. Exhaling a long, slow breath, Cheryl confessed her seemingly simple reason for staying in Port Charles. "I think it boils down to the fact that I just didn't have the energy to figure out how to pick up and start all over, again. I've done it enough, and maybe just got tired of leaving on someone else's terms."

"Defiance?"

"No, I don't think so. Not outright anyway. Just that I was more inclined to _decide _what to do, instead of doing it and figuring out why later. After being controlled by the Jeromes and Robert all the circumstance, I didn't really like the idea of feeling railroaded anymore. Subconsciously, of course. Six months ago all I wanted was to be left alone and have my life back, and staying put was how I did it."

Tiffany expressed a question. "You felt controlled by Robert?"

Cheryl considered it carefully. "I don't think I felt it overtly, but there was always a feeling like I had to measure up somehow, even before he found out about Julian and the family. And looking back, I don't think he ever took me seriously. When I wanted to talk to him, it was as if I was a child he needed to pat on the head and tell to go play outside. He wanted me to be someone, something, I couldn't be. Uncomplicated, innocent... in his words, an 'island of sanity.' We never really communicated."

"But you two seemed so happy together."

"Oh we were. We had fun, and there was certainly chemistry. But I don't think either of us trusted the other enough to survive in the long term. There were so many not '_us_' things in the way. Besides, maybe it's me getting older, but I think 'normal' sounds pretty appealing too. Not sitting around worrying about shootouts and kidnappers and whatever else might happen."

Tiffany processed everything that her sister had said, and observed the attitude in which they had been presented. There was no anger, no hurt, left in any of the observations. "Cheryl, I'm so glad you told me all of this. And I'm really happy you are ok, and moving on and doing whatever it is that's put a smile back on your face."

"I'm still not telling you what I did yesterday."

"Damn, I thought I might sneak that past you."

"Not gonna happen," Cheryl informed her, smiling. "Done with the questions for today?"

"Yes, let's have dessert!" Tiff decided. "I have cake for your birthday."

"Yum, sugar."

The two of them cut angel food cake with lemon glaze and the doorbell rang halfway through their treat. "Speak of the devil," Tiffany announced, licking lemony sugar from her fingers. It was Robert. He took two steps into the penthouse and froze, realizing who else was present.

"Look, uh... I can come back some other time..." he started cautiously. Tiffany rolled her eyes a little, and opened her mouth to protest but was cut short by her sister.

"Robert," Cheryl said with purpose, standing and straightening her skirt. She walked to stand in front of him, confidently. "We're both adults. Don't you think it's about time we stopped avoiding each other? You came here for a reason. Stay. Have some cake," she invited.

He looked a little dubious, but the easy manner with which she had asked led him to accept. There didn't seem to be any motive behind the invitation other than to ease the unspoken emotional battering they had subjected each other to for the past several months, continually evading the other's presence. He and Tiffany sat at the table while Cheryl went to the kitchen. She came back with a small plate laden with a large slice of cake. As she set it in front of him the cell in her jacket vibrated silently. Retrieving it, she gave a quick smile at the contents of the message she had received, then returned the phone to her pocket.

Tiff witnessed the sequence and squinted at her sister with an '_I saw that_' kind of look, which Cheryl ignored. She did, however, notice the time on her watch and crinkled her brow at it. "Gee, I really need to get going."

"What was that you were just saying about avoiding?" Tiffany countered.

"I'm not avoiding Tiff, I have a ton of things to do before work tomorrow."

"Like what? It's _Sunday_."

"Like, all the things I should have done yesterday but didn't. Getting clothes ready to drop at the cleaners, doing the rest of the laundry, cleaning the kitchen, reading at least three reports, and I haven't even checked my email."

Standing to close the space between them, her older sister whispered a suspicion. "And maybe, answer that message?"

Cheryl put on her best poker face and replied. "I have no idea what you are referring to."

"Brat."

"Nag."

"I see nothing's changed with you two," Robert commented.

Both women laughed, and then embraced as Cheryl said her goodbyes and disappeared out the door.

* * *

><p>Despite all efforts, Alex and Cheryl could not meet paths for most of the week following her birthday. Hurried Monday to get to the dry cleaners before work, she bypassed stopping at the rental to leave the freshly washed shirt he had loaned her Saturday evening, and had crisis after crisis with clients through the entire day. By the time she had finished putting out fires, Cheryl was exhausted and went straight back to the penthouse.<p>

Tuesday she called several times and finally tracked him down only to find that he was swamped in preparation for the presentation and travel plans for Friday. The laptop he needed to take along had died, and Alex was forced to have a new one overnighted to the house, where he would then spend most of Wednesday formatting and installing everything necessary for the trip. In addition, he was still finishing details, and having plans printed which meant traveling forty-five minutes to the nearest place capable of the large formats necessary.

By the time they finally coordinated seeing one another, it was a brief Thursday evening dinner. Brief because her week had already been a long one, and more importantly because Alex had an early shuttle flight to New York followed by a longer flight to see the prospective client and present his designs. They ate takeout Chinese that Cheryl had picked up on her way, and discussed the upcoming weekend.

"So," she surmised, "you're leaving early tomorrow, and coming back...?"

"Um, I'm really not sure. Earliest would be Saturday afternoon, latest... Sunday night or Monday morning. Depends on the client, if they want to talk again after the meeting tomorrow...then whether I can get a flight to Chicago or not on the way back."

"What's in Chicago?"

"I thought I'd stop and see Todd for a little bit."

Cheryl remembered now, his younger brother lived in Chicago, having moved there only about six months ago with his new wife, Megan. "Does it feel strange, that he's six years younger than you, but already married?" she wondered.

Alex gave a wry grin, "Nooo, not at all. We all knew as soon as he _talked _about her, that she would be part of the family. It was easy to see he had found the right person. They just _go _together."

"You really believe it's possible to just know that?"

"Of course. I think some people do right away, and for others it takes a while to figure it out, but eventually you know." He looked at her the same way he had a week earlier, sitting at her dining table with only his boxers on. Direct, with everything open for her to see. It had been a little unnerving then, but now it was a comfort. _Probably helps that he has clothes on_, she thought.

On that note, she decided it was time to let him be, and prepare for his travel and meeting. "I think it's about time for me to get out of your hair. Call me when you get back. Or before," she suggested, snagging her fortune cookie from the counter before heading for the door.

Alex called after her. "We're not going to share fortunes?"

"Save it for later, and tell me if it's true," she winked and let the screen door fall shut behind her.

Picking up his own, he ripped open the cellophane wrapper, snapped the cookie and read the message:

_ Everything will now come your way._

While he seriously doubted the sentiment, he nevertheless stuffed the tiny ticket into his wallet for later reference, as she had requested. Somehow Alex felt that '_everything_' would be a little much to hope for.

* * *

><p>After more than six hours either on a plane, waiting in airports, or finding the complimentary Hotel shuttle bus, Alex was glad he had arranged for an early check-in. It allowed him to grab a sandwich from the hotel restaurant, make a quick change of clothes from the travel khakis and polo into his suit after a quick onceover with the iron. Gathering the laptop and other materials he needed for the presentation, he headed out to meet the prospective clients.<p>

They were an older couple, in their early sixties, with a mixed air of distinguished respectability and the working class. They obviously had money, marked by the fact that they had hired four independent architects to create plans for the expansion of their home. Rather than guess at what the final product would be, they wanted to make sure they were getting the right thing, paying a flat fee for each one's time tp create more complete designs rather than general proposals. The logic was that they would save money in not making major revisions during the process, having a close to final product at the beginning. Hiring three unnecessary designers would be offset by the savings, in the long run. Alex was impressed by the idea, although he wouldn't necessarily agree to its accuracy. In any case, it gave him an opportunity that he may otherwise not have gotten.

Alex presented his proposal, including the schematics he had run at large size and a small portfolio of color renderings. He also included a thumb drive with digital slideshow and some reference materials for them to keep and review as they made their decisions. The last thing he did before handing over the materials they would be allowed to keep was get signatures on the legal contract he had drawn up, protecting the ownership of the work in case they did not select his for their home. They were paying for his time, in effect, not the intellectual property, so he felt the designs should remain with him if left unimplemented.

When the long afternoon was over, Alex parted company with the aging couple, making sure they had his cell number in case they wanted to discuss anything more before his flight left in the morning. Assuming they would not need to talk so soon, he retreated back to his hotel room intent on getting a run in before dinner. The skies threatened rain, but he hoped it would hold for at least an hour. In the room, he discovered that he had forgotten to pack an extra shirt. He simply kept on the undershirt he'd worn with the dress shirt, pulled on his shorts and made it downstairs in time to see the rain start.

He turned, resigned to being cooped up without a workout, and was headed back to the elevator when a bright voice called out to him.

"Sir..." he heard, and turned toward the young woman approaching. "Sorry to bother you sir, but I noticed you looked like you were going for a run."

Alex sighed, "Yeah, I was, but looks like the weather has it in for me."

The perky blonde handed him a business card, "If it helps, there's an athletic club at the end of the block. As a guest of the hotel, they will give you a two hour pass to the facility. It's very nice, even an indoor track."

Surprised but pleased, he listened as she gave the brief instruction on which direction to go from the front entrance. Alex got the impression she gave him a little friendlier reception than others would have gotten, and his suspicion was confirmed as he flipped the card over halfway down the block. A phone number written on the back, along with her name. _Brittney_. He considered it for about a half second and dismissed any idea of calling. She was attractive, but having a one night stand would do nothing positive for his situation. Granted, he might feel a little better physically, but somehow he also knew it would destroy any chance he had of looking Cheryl in the eye or feeling like he had her trust, even if she never knew anything of the encounter.

Instead he made his way to the gym, and spent around an hour running the track, covering about eight miles. It was a pace most could not keep up with, and a few even stopped to watch, wondering just how long he would go. Alex was no professional runner, and this was not his typical routine, but tonight he wanted to exhaust himself. _Maybe_, he thought, _then I can fall asleep without thinking of her_. After the run he did a couple circuits on the weight machines, and then another two mile jog to warm down before walking back to the hotel.

Alex strolled back the short distance through the rain, not minding the cool drops against his already sweat soaked skin and clothes. Standing in front of the elevator, he was a little relieved not to see the young blonde in the lobby. Hopefully her shift had ended and he would not have to deal with an awkward situation. He retired to his room, had a shower, and called room service for dinner. Checking the phone, he listened to voicemail from the client telling him they would not need to meet with him again, having more than enough to discuss on their own. They had every way possible of contacting him, and could use any of them later on, and had already told him that a decision would come within a month, so all he could do now was wait.

Dinner arrived, and he ate while watching a baseball game on television, remembering the bet Cheryl had made with him months earlier. The first series in the wager was next week, the final weekend in April. Now that he had nothing major on his plate for work, Alex's mind was occupied with exactly what to do, considering the possibility of picking up and leaving Port Charles within the next four or five weeks. He tried to shake it off, pulling out the laptop to get online and book a flight to Chicago in the morning, and a return to New York Sunday evening.

* * *

><p>Alex stepped off the jetway in O'Hare at twelve fifteen, and pulled the cell out of his pocket. Calling his brother's apartment, he got Megan. "Hey Sis...yep it's me...Well I'm at the airport, and after that I'm a train and bus ride from your place. Is Todd there?...great...ok, see you in a bit." He had taken to calling Megan '"Sis" after the two of them had ganged up on his brother in making fun of him over something, nearly two years before. She fit in so well with the Thomson family, it was like Alex had known her since they were kids.<p>

Within the hour, he was being greeted by the tall blonde in person, receiving a warm hug and a squeeze on his butt. Another longstanding joke, she had once offered to trade the brothers in the midst of a small argument with Todd, commenting at the time that "Alex has a nicer ass, anyway."

"You could at least do that when I'm not around to see it," Todd complained from the hallway. "Besides, whoever said he liked being groped?"

"Oh come on," Megan protested. "It's not like anyone else has claim to it." Normally he would have spoken up, agreeing with her and making some comment that her attention was all he got. Today her remarks only reminded him of Cheryl, which kept him quiet. The silence was apparent to both his sister-in-law and his brother. They looked at each other in realization.

"Honey, I think you've got some competition," Todd kidded his wife.

"Oh, yeah... look at him," she agreed, noting a slight blush in Alex's face. "Alright, what's her name? When did you meet her? What does she do? Age, address, phone number..."

"Social Security number," Todd interjected. "And pictures!"

"Whoa! Good grief, stop..." Alex halted the mock inquisition, and fed them details. He leaned against the kitchen counter while they watched and listened to him provide general information about the woman who had finally gotten hold of him, whether she knew it or not. Once he thought he'd said enough, he stopped and waited for their assessment.

The couple put their heads together, whispering covertly, occasionally looking at him, and gesticulating about whatever comments were passing between them. Sitting at the kitchen table, Todd and Megan finally broke their huddle and leaned back in their chairs. "So," Megan started, "It's pretty obvious to both of us that you're in love with her. What we can't figure out is, why you look so unhappy about it."

Alex stared at his shoes for a few minutes, slowly finding the right place to start and sharing a more complete story of his and Cheryl's relationship. He finished with the previous weekend's activities, followed by a simple sentence summarizing the day before: "And, I've just come from an interview that could land me more than halfway across the country from her."

Megan rose from her seat to gave him a soft embrace, and turned to her husband. "Take him down to Quibbies, and get him a drink. In fact, get him a bunch of drinks. Looks like he could use it."

"That's not going to solve anything," Alex protested quietly.

"Maybe not, but you could still do to have a stiff drink. Maybe the two of you can figure something out while you're at it. I have to be on-shift in an hour, so I can't go," Megan explained. Being one of the newest nurses on staff meant she got some of the less desirable shifts.

The three of them disbanded from the kitchen and scattered through the apartment, Megan to get ready for work, Alex depositing his things in the corner next to the sofa with the foldout bed hiding underneath, and Todd off to change clothes and get ready for a night out with his big brother. Together, they left the apartment and made their way down the block, Megan parting ways with the men at the train station while they continued another two down to the bar. It was large, but more of a local joint than a popular hangout, so even on a Saturday night, there was an easy air about the place. The crowd was more adult, coming to eat and relax but not to party.

Surrounded by rich wood and classic bar details, Alex and Todd shot innumerable games of pool, talking about everything _but _the women in their lives. They ate bar food and drank beer, laughing at each other's bad aim at the table. Finally they found a table to sit at, leaving the pool table to those who had been waiting. Todd ordered shots as they sat, and finally addressed what he had dubbed 'The Situation'.

"What I can't believe is, you haven't even made a move to _kiss _her yet."

Alex slid back in his chair. "Yeah well, it's not like I haven't wanted to. I think just in the last week or so she's maybe been even halfway ready to think about it. After everything she went through last year, I certainly don't want to push her. And now, I don't know that I should try at all. What happens if we do get together, and then I leave? What kind of jerk does that make me? The last thing I want to do is hurt her, and frankly, it will be easier to go if I keep my distance."

"Despite the fact that you love her, anyway," Todd reminded him sarcastically. "Brother, the fact that you haven't kissed her or anything else, has no effect on what's in your head or how you feel." They sat in silence for several minutes, waiting for the waitress to come with the next round of shots. A thought struck the younger brother, "Maybe we're looking at this from the wrong direction."

Alex scowled a little. "Huh?"

"You're spending all this time trying to figure out what to do. Maybe your answer is _nothing_. Maybe you should let _her _decide."

"Status quo, so to speak," the elder concluded.

"Sortof, except now you're overthinking every move you make. _If _something happens is it because she _wants _it to, or because she _lets _it happen. I'm just saying, don't move forward, and see if _she _does. That way at least you know where she stands with it. What you do after that, I have no idea."

Alex looked at his brother with appreciation. At the very least, it would help him figure out just how interested Cheryl was in having more than just friendship. It certainly didn't cover what would happen if he ended up moving to Colorado, especially if she was interested, but for the short term it was a theory worth considering. "You know we'll be talking about this again tomorrow, when we aren't both drunk," he commented as the next round arrived at their table.

Todd responded in turn, "You don't think we'd get away with not telling this to Megan, anyway, do you?"

"True enough," Alex agreed and downed another shot. He and his brother proceeded to have several more rounds, and play some darts before paying the considerable tab and setting off on foot back toward the apartment. There they settled into the living room, barely awake but managing a conversation when Megan returned from work. Alex lay spread across the foldout he'd managed to open, and Todd slumped in a large cushioned chair as she appraised their condition.

Looking at her husband, she calmly announced: "You're drunk. I thought I told you to get _him _a bunch of drinks."

"I'm drunk too," Alex contributed.

"Well, what kind of brother would I be if I let him drink alone?" Todd rationalized.

She gave a 'pfft' of amused dismissal and suggested, "The same kind you'd be if you let him sleep in his shoes and jeans. I'm going to go find something to eat, while you two try not to pass out before getting ready for bed."

Alex struggled to get himself to a sitting position, where he fiddled with shoelaces and squirmed out of his jeans before crawling under the blankets on the foldaway. He was asleep within seconds. Todd simply rose and followed his wife to the kitchen, where they talked for a few minutes, until he was instructed to go to bed.

* * *

><p>The trio sat around the small kitchen table just before noon Sunday, reviewing the previous evening's discussion. Alex had already swallowed several aspirin to combat the small army firing off cannons inside his head, and his brother was testing a '"hair of the dog" theory, beer in hand. Megan had listened to everything the men had talked about, mentally chewed it over, and submitted her thoughts. "I can't say I like everything about it, but it does give you a chance to see what she might be feeling. I'll warn you though, she might start to think you've lost interest or found someone else. Be careful."<p>

Alex nodded. He hated the idea of 'testing' her, and in a small way that's exactly what this was. But, then again he had pretty much been the one making the statements so far, and maybe it was time to figure out what the next step. "I wasn't planning on avoiding her, just, I don't know... leaving it more in her court."

"Past that... seat of your pants?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't think there's any way to plan it out."

After a moment, she added one last thought. "Don't forget one other option. Staying or going, you could just tell her the truth."

He had already filed that thought away in his head, but had reservations about it. "Yes, but somehow it feels like I'd be pressuring her, especially if I don't end up moving. Seems like a kind of ultimatum. But certainly possible if I have to go. Lay it all out and see where it falls, because at that point there would be nothing to lose."

Todd sighed and sat back. "I hate to tell you bro, but I think we've contributed all we can."

Megan shrugged her shoulders as if in agreement and added, "All we can hope is that Cheryl is as smart as you say she is, and figures out how great you are."

Alex chuckled at the compliment. "I don't know about that, but... at the very least, things are going to start changing. How, I don't know, but it can't stay the way it is." He rose from the table and wandered to the living room, checking his bags for anything that might be missing. Finding everything in its place, he turned back to say goodbye to his family. "I wish they didn't insist on everyone being so early for security check at the airport. At least I'll have plenty of time to find something to eat, and maybe find a magazine for the ride." He embraced each one, getting a clap on the back from his younger brother, before setting off toward the bus stop. Todd and Megan knew better than to offer him a ride to the airport. Wherever Alex was, he always found his own way.

* * *

><p>Cheryl had been restless all weekend without Alex's company. Even when she had attempted to work and keep her mind busy, distraction seemed to overcome. Finally she understood that it wasn't boredom, but more the fact that if she did anything, she wanted to do it <em>with <em>him. It was not the sudden realization of her feelings when she had stood so close to him, dancing all night the previous weekend, but still powerful. And she was not yet certain just what to do about any of it.

She'd heard not a peep from him since Thursday evening, but he had promised to call when he returned. Giving up on being productive, she left the penthouse and went for a walk. As Cheryl walked out the door, she picked up a book started long ago and left aside in lieu of work. _About time to relax, and enjoy life a little_, she thought, and walked down to the small park where Alex had sat silently in the snow with her. She took no purse, having recently adopted some simpler habits, instigated by Alex's recommendation to "travel light". It was a refreshing change, and one she was planning on sticking to when possible.

Finding a quiet, sunlit corner bench, Cheryl propped her feet up and read a good portion of _The Book Thief_ before hearing her name being spoken from the sidewalk. Looking up, she saw Alan and Monica Quartermaine, apparently out enjoying the afternoon outdoors as well. She stretched a little and glanced at her watch, surprised to find it nearly quarter of five. "Alan," she returned, moving little from her position on the bench.

"Looks like you found the perfect spot, although I'm surprised you aren't reading a prospectus or proposal of some sort. How are you doing this fine Sunday?"

She smiled easily, "Tried reading the reports, but had enough of it and decided to relax instead."

"It's good for you," he responded in typical doctor mode. "Speaking of which, you haven't been around for a checkup lately."

"Didn't see a need."

Alan began to chastise her. "Now Cheryl, you know full well that you need to keep an eye on that kidney."

She rolled her eyes, and retorted, "_Dr. Quartermaine_, it's Sunday. Take a break. And if it makes you feel better, I will have my secretary schedule an appointment. Plus, I'll guarantee that my results come back better than you've ever seen." Her statement was followed by a knowing grin, and then a slight jump as the phone in her pocket started to vibrate.

"I'll tell the nurses to make sure you get in this week," he assured her, waving good-bye as she checked the display on the cell. An Atlanta Braves logo filled the small screen, along with a simple message:

_You're on_.

Alex had returned and found the invitation she left on his door, a Mets banner with her handwritten message on the back:

_Game 3, my place, 6:00. Come hungry_.

The first two were day games, so the finale would be the only one they could enjoy together. Cheryl allowed herself a broad smile, and sent a new message:

_Good trip?_ and waited for his reply.

It came only seconds later, but not by text. the phone chimed with a voice call. She answered and relished the sound of his voice on the other end.

_"You could have just called, and kept me from fiddling with these tiny buttons."_

"Or I could just come over, and then we won't have to deal with the phone at all," she suggested.

_"You're welcome anytime you like. Thought you knew that by now."_

She was well on her way back to the club, "K, I'm on my way," she informed him cheerfully. A few minutes later she made her way through the lot at Duke's, finding her car in the corner and taking off for Alex's rental.

* * *

><p>Alex stood in the living room, sorting out the contents of his bags and listening to the stereo, when Cheryl arrived. He knew she was there before she even spoke a word. In fact, she was attempting to sneak up on him, having very quietly opened the screen door and let herself in. He waited until he was certain she was just a couple feet away, and said into the room, "You're going to have to practice that sneaky thing a little more," and turned around. She gave him an ornery look and quickly hugged him. Alex was taken a little off guard by the sudden embrace. "What's that about?"<p>

"I missed you," she said bluntly, stepping back.

Touched, and a little confused, he reasoned, "Well, it's not like we haven't not seen each other for three days before."

"True, but then I could just come by and bother you whenever I liked. It's different when you aren't here," she explained, all the while a curious look coming over her as she watched him. "What is _thïs_," she asked, feeling the stubble on his jaw. "You look a little, um..."

"Yes?"

Cheryl thought about it, and concluded. "Some women would say, 'sexy'."

Alex looked at her dubiously. "And what would _you _say?"

Giggling a little, she provided a few choice adjectives. "Scruffy. Ragged. Maybe even... hung over. Just what kind of weekend did you have?"

"Interesting descriptives. And the answer to your question is one involving, as Megan put it, 'a bunch of drinks'."

"Your sister-in-law got you drunk?"

"No, she just grabbed my ass. Todd and I got ourselves drunk."

She looked at him, dumbfounded. Neither of the two previous statements made much sense, but he didn't seem worried about it. "Do I want to know _why _either of those things happened?"

He smiled a little, and answered. "One is an old joke, and the other is...some things bouncing around in my head that I haven't completely figured out yet."

Cheryl was instantly concerned. If something bothered Alex enough to go out and drink himself stupid, it must be serious. Of course she wanted to help. "I don't suppose there's anything I can do?"

Alex looked at her with a thoughtful, gentle expression. "If anything you do helps, you won't know until after the fact. And that's the way it should be." There was a moment of silence between them as Cheryl digested the cryptic comment, then he changed the subject. "So, what are you up to this week?"

She gave a frustrated sigh. "Actually, I'm off to New York in the morning. I'm ready to cut these people loose. They don't listen to my advice, and when things go bad they call in a panic, so I have to go hold their hands. I'm supposed to be back Tuesday afternoon, and then catch-up duty as usual. Oh, and sometime this week I'll end up at General, so they can suck my blood and whatever else Alan decides he needs to do."

Now it was his turn to be concerned, and he showed it, "Everything ok? You're not sick are you?"

"No, no not at all," she reassured him. "I just ran into him earlier, and he gets worried when I haven't been in for a checkup when he thinks I should. So, I'll have Mary set an appointment, and go to let them poke me and realize I'm fine."

Alex nodded. "Good. I'd rather you go and have nothing wrong than not go, and have a problem. And don't give me that look," he added, having noticed the disdain on her face at his agreement with the doctors. "Anybody that cares about you should feel the same way."

Cheryl gave up any argument against his attentions on the matter. "In any case, I'm going. I suppose you want a full report afterward?"

"Of course. I'll get you a special treat to make up for the nurse sticking you with a needle. What would you like?"

"I'll think about that, and let you know." She had a thought come to mind, which had nothing to do with food, but let it go for another day. Her mind dwelled on whatever was bothering Alex. "What about you? What's going on around here now that your big project is done?"

He mulled it over. "Good question. "I know I have some small standard stuff to do, for a couple catalogs, but that's easy. And, I haven't really checked any mail or messages since Thursday night, so I guess I'll see what's there. More than likely though, I'll spend a few days straightening this place up and getting things back in order. It's kindof a wreck around here, especially my desk."

They talked a while longer, before Cheryl realized the time and figured it was time to make her way back to the penthouse. She still had to gather up everything needed for the overnight trip to hold the hands of needy clients, and make sure Mary had instructions for the time she would be gone. As she reached for the door to go, he called out, "You're sure it doesn't look sexy?" stroking his chin.

"_Looks _have nothing to do with it," she grinned, and disappeared into the night.


	5. Chapter 5

Cheryl finally returned to the penthouse early Friday afternoon, having spent in her opinion far too long at General getting the workup she'd promised Alan. She had started dinner earlier in the day, but still needed to finish up several things and clean up before Alex arrived. Getting back to work in the kitchen, she elected to leave on the small bandaid that covered the needle mark in the soft joint of her left elbow, which was already a nasty purple bruise. _Typical_, she thought. It was one of the many reasons she hated going. Checking the clock on the wall, Cheryl had about three solid hours before Alex should arrive, but there was still dessert to prepare and sauce to finish, along with a few other chores and of course, preparing herself. After a quick peek into the oven, and a couple of minor adjustments, she turned her thoughts to the saucepan on the counter, and started prepping Daddy's secret recipe.

* * *

><p>Riding up in the elevator, Alex had the impression that he had been watched as he waited near the bar downstairs. With the growing crowd, however, it was difficult to determine exactly who might have been doing the observing, if at all. Cheryl had the habit now of simply letting Angel send him up without a call, but he was expected and did not worry about it this evening. He'd brought a six pack of root beer, figuring it would be a nice accompaniment to the game, regardless of whatever was for dinner. As the doors opened to the penthouse, a wave of different aromas met him, and he drank each one in, attempting to identify them all. Closest to the door and the hall leading to the bedroom, Alex caught the subtle warm scent of the perfume Cheryl wore regularly. He identified it easily, and in fact the signature had been how he knew of her presence at the house Sunday evening. There were notes of jasmine, and sandalwood, blending with several others to create a very sensual experience that she carried very casually.<p>

Further inside the large living room, the aromas from the kitchen dominated. He caught whiffs of smokiness, something biting and spicy, and a contrast of baked goods mingling in between. Alex stood in the middle of the room, eyes closed, enjoying the process of figuring out what was happening in the other room, when Cheryl emerged. She watched him quietly for a few minutes, amused and at once enjoying the pleased look on his face. Breaking the silence, she had to ask, "Just what _are _you doing?"

Without opening his eyes, he answered, "Smelling."

"So, what do you smell?" she pressed, standing in front of him.

Cheryl watched as he inhaled slowly, a tiny smile forming on his lips. He leaned forward almost imperceptibly, and the soft tone in which he answered made her glad his eyes were still shut. "I smell you..." he began, as she took his free hand and slowly led the way to the kitchen.

"And?"

"Something baked... sweet, and... peachy?"

"What else?" she coaxed, closing in on source of the aromas.

Alex took another slow breath, sensing a stronger sample of the smokiness and spice in the air. "Barbecue?"

She pushed the door open and held it as he walked through, finally opening his eyes. Laid out on the counter was fresh peach cobbler, still steaming. Next to it sat a basket of cornbread along with a bowl of what looked to be homemade potato salad. Stepping away from his side, Cheryl grabbed the oven mitts from the stovetop and proceeded to retrieve a large pan from the oven, which Alex could see was laden with a large pork roast, falling apart from the day's roasting.

"How long has it been since you had a good Southern meal?"

He took a good look at her. Between the meal she had created and what she was wearing, Alex was without words. Clad in snug sweatpants down to mid-calf, and matching black zippered hoodie with a large Mets logo across the back, Cheryl presented a very different air than normal. It was an image Alex knew he would fight the rest of the evening, as the zippered top was open loosely, revealing a fitted orange wifebeater style tank top underneath.

"Hello?" she woke him from his thoughts.

"Oh, uh... since college. And it didn't compare to this. You had to have been at this all day."

She shrugged as if it had been little effort, but confirmed his perception. "Except for my visit to GH, but I haven't done this in forever, and I actually really enjoy it. Reminds me of home," she beamed. "Oh, and there's also the secret recipe sauce, in the crock there if you like."

"Hmm. What I'd like, now that you mention it, is my report. What's the word from the good doctor?" he asked, tucking the rootbeer directly into the freezer for a quick re-chill.

"The word is, and I quote: 'If I didn't know better, I'd almost think you swapped results with someone who has two good kidneys.' So there."

"And the battle scars?" Cheryl gave him a look that said '_don't ask_', but he would have none of it. "Come on, show."

Letting out a sigh, she pulled her left arm out of the jacket and let him see. The bandaid previously covering the bruise had been discarded before a late afternoon shower, and the mark had grown slightly since then. It was the size of a squashed quarter, surrounding a tiny dark reddish black dot. Alex drew a sharp breath at the sight, figuring she was exaggerating for dramatic effect and surprised to find such a mark after a simple blood test. "Is it always like this?"

"Pretty much."

He held her arm gently, and traced the skin around the puncture with the slightest touch. He reminded her of his promise, "You'll have to tell me what you want for your treat. I don't have any lollipops on me at the moment," he said jokingly as he helped her back into the sleeve. "I'm not sure I should be touching _this_, however," he teased in a tone of mock-disgust.

"Hey now," she protested. "I like this, and I have to be comfy when I watch the game. Besides, you wore _that_," she picked distastefully at the Chipper Jones jersey hanging on Alex's frame.

He brushed the shirt proudly. "I thought you'd like it."

"Ugh," she groaned. "You hungry?"

As they feasted, Tiffany sat staring at the elevator doors downstairs in the club, certain she had seen someone, more specifically a man, go up to her sister's place. The reporter and busybody in her was glued to those same doors, wondering when she could glimpse the visitor again. She'd even repositioned her chair, in order to keep a better eye on things. Sean was doing his best to regain her attention, and cut the investigation short.

"Tiffany, honey, why don't you just leave it alone. Cheryl's a big girl. If she has a guest, so what?"

"So what? What do you mean, so what? She's my sister and she won't tell me anything. She's driving me crazy." Tiff stared at her husband, expecting him to suddenly understand.

"Maybe that's the point," he said bluntly. "Maybe she'd like a little privacy, and she knows whatever she tells you will just get blown up. Maybe, just maybe, after you knew _everything _about her last relationship, she might like to have something to herself. Leave it alone. Cheryl will tell you when she's ready." His words had only a minimal effect, but at least she was less obvious while watching.

"I feel like a bird at a wedding," Alex exhaled, leaning back against the base of the couch at their makeshift picnic.

Cheryl gave him a confused look. "What?"

"You know, they eat the rice, and then it sits in their little stomachs and swells up."

She stifled a laugh at the mental image of him swelling up. "Well, I'll take that as a compliment."

"As well you should. I don't think words can suffice for how good that was. I had no idea you could cook like this. What other secrets are you keeping?" he teased.

"I'll never tell. You'll just have to figure it out for yourself. Although, depending on what you decide you want for your bet payoff, I might have to whip something else up." Cheryl referred to the lunch she now owed him, since the Braves had already won the first two games. Her Mets could only play for pride tonight, trying to avoid a sweep.

"Oh no. There's no way I'm collecting anything beyond this. You've outdone anything I could have thought up. That bet is settled." He stood and started to gather the dishes from the floor. When Cheryl made a move to help, he waived her off. "Nope. This is the least I can do after you cooked all day. Everything here ok for the dishwasher?" She nodded. "Ok. I'll clean up, you find the game," he instructed, and disappeared for KP duty. He was gone just a few minutes, long enough to load the washer, wipe down the counters, and put what remained of the food into the refrigerator. When he returned, he found her settled into her favorite spot, the bend in the huge sectional couch, adjusting the volume on the large flatscreen tv.

Emerging from the kitchen with a pair of ice cold root beers, he plopped down next to her on the sofa, and handed her one. Alex took a swig of his and announced with a pleased sigh, "Perfection."

"Hmm. It _is _pretty good."

"Good? A fantastic meal, cold beer, a baseball game, and I get to watch with you. I'd call that perfect," he smiled and curled his left arm behind his head, slouching against the cushion. Cheryl curled her legs up indian style, and they proceeded to watch the game. There was a lot of good-natured ribbing back and forth, as the Mets made a series of errors, but the Braves pitchers were uncharacteristically generous, walking in two runs. By the bottom of the fifth inning, each team and the matching fan watching had experienced a remarkable series of ups and downs, only to result in a 6-6 tie. It was a good game to watch, even though at one point Cheryl tossed a pillow in the general direction of the tv in frustration. When Alex retrieved it, she commenced smacking him with it each time he laughed at her, which only made the laughing more frequent. When the stretch came around, she suggested it was time to have some dessert so they scurried off to get cobbler and ice cream before the game resumed.

Back on the couch with his bowl, Alex periodically tested his cold fingers on Cheryl's neck while she attempted to eat. It was a small revenge for being bashed with the pillow, but he also enjoyed the small squeal that the icy touch elicited from her. After the third time, she turned a steely gaze back at him in mock threat. The twinkle in his eyes and tiny dimples on his cheeks as he tried not to laugh was almost unbearable. _God help me_, she thought.

After the break, the game slowed, and their antics with it. Each team steadied themselves, and the innings dragged on in a more normal fashion. There was such a stalemate that they ended up playing extras, while Alex and Cheryl exchanged small commentaries on different facets of the game, announcers, and even advertisements in between innings. Finally, in the bottom of the thirteenth, the Mets managed to squeak out a run and end the game, finishing the series at 1-2. Alex considered that it might be time to go, until discovering that the movie following the game was one Cheryl had not seen, but what he considered a classic.

"What do you mean, you've never watched_ The Princess Bride?_"

She had gradually leaned more against him throughout the game, and now shifted enough to see his face. "I don't know, it looks a little silly, and strange."

"That's the point! Ok, we're watching this. But, I gotta move. I'm getting stuck here." He got up, stretched, and then settled back into the sofa much like he had at the cemetery on her birthday, but with the luxury of support this time. Cheryl leaned back into his chest, enjoying the closeness. "You're going to love this," he assured her. And she did, of course. He stayed with her for most of the movie, but at one point she realized he had fallen asleep. It was late, but she managed to remain awake long enough to see the whole adventure, and then carefully turned to observe Alex. He lay there half wrapped around her, with the slightest crease across his brow. It would have been easy enough to slip away from him, and let him sleep out the night on the couch alone, but that was far from her thoughts. She did get up, but only to turn out the lights and return to the sofa. In the minute she had been gone he unconsciously slid further to a laying position, and she resumed her place along his side, turning off the television before positioning herself for the night. Cheryl fell asleep easily, resting her head against Alex's chest and listening to the deep comforting breath coming from him.

* * *

><p>The cell on the living room table woke them simultaneously. Alex half raised from the couch before realizing where he was, and found Cheryl wrapped safely in his arm. She leaned over him enough to reach the phone, immediately regretting not turning it off the night before.<p>

"Hello?" she answered, without checking the i.d. At this point in the morning, it had to be important. Alex collapsed back on the couch, remaining silent and rubbing his eyes awake while she spoke. "What is it?... are you kidding me?...You called me at..." Cheryl glanced at the display to check the time. "...a quarter til eight to ask me that?" she groaned, obviously unhappy with the person on the other end. Alex watched her shut her eyes in anger, and then use a tone he had not heard before. "Tiffany, listen to me. I'm going to be very clear. Are you listening?" She waited a silent second and deliberately hit the _end _button, tossing the phone back on the table.

While Cheryl fumed, Alex assessed. He derived a couple of important points from where he was; firstly, they'd slept the night through together on the couch, and she had _chosen _to do so. Secondly, he certainly never wanted to be the cause or object of the look now present on her face. In addition, the sensation of waking up with her pressed against the length of his body was quite enjoyable. Finding that he had naturally curled an arm around her waist in his sleep was also rather interesting. He let her steam for a couple more minutes, and then broke the spell.

"You're not hiding any sharp objects, are you?"

His voice brought her back from thoughts of strangling her sister. Cheryl took a moment to realize that part of her irritation was the result of being woken from a position of comfort, as she remained curled across Alex's tight chest. She squinted at him a little, and shook her head '_no' _to his question.

"That's a plus," he teased, hoping to lighten her mood. It worked.

"Actually I was considering choking her. Stabbing is much too messy." She sighed and shook her head in exasperation. "She's just so infuriating sometimes. It's like I'm supposed to report _everything _I do for her to approve."

"Maybe she just worries about you."

"Maybe she's just nosy," Cheryl rebuked.

He raised his eyebrows with a question. "Maybe both? Guess it depends what she was asking about."

"Ummm, yeah, that," she hedged, propping herself up to look at him more directly. "Apparently, my sister and brother-in-law had an early dinner at the club last night."

Alex understood the content of that phone call, generally if not specifically. "And, while they were there, she saw someone she didn't know going up to her sister's penthouse. Is that a bad thing?"

She smiled easily. "In and of itself, no. It's just that when Tiff gets ahold of something, regardless of what it is and whether it's her business, she won't let go of it. She refuses to just let things be. So she nags me to death over it, which makes me want to tell her even less."

He stretched to sit up, and Cheryl mirrored him. They sat side by side, and he thought for a second before standing and suggesting, "Maybe you should tell her that."

When he returned from his trip down the hall, she had coffee started and was peering out at the weather through the blinds. Creeping up behind her, Alex stood close and looked over her shoulder to share the view. "What's it doing out there?"

"Rain again. At least there will be flowers soon, but no fun if you have to go outside for long," Cheryl commented. She half-hoped that meant he would stick around today. It was nice getting used to having him close, and the proximity he held at the moment was especially enticing.

"Ohhhh," Alex remembered, checking his watch. "I _do _have to go outside, and soon. I have to meet a guy about his quote 'weird yard' where he wants to put a garage without cutting down a tree." He reached around her and pulled the blinds aside some more. "Somehow I've gotten a reputation as the guy who can solve strange problems." _Too bad I can't solve my own_, he thought, fighting the urge to wrap his arms around her. He'd gotten comfortable yesterday, and realized now more than ever just how easy it would be to fall into something very complicated. His stomach flipped at the thought of either possibility. Scenario number one: he would stay, and things would continue on this path, which by the looks of things would go very pleasantly. Or scenario number two: he would go and likely never see her again, and considering the current road they were on _both _of them would end up very hurt.

Cheryl had turned toward him sometime during his reverie, and caught him at it once again. "Hey, don't tell me you're daydreaming about garages," she teased, poking him gently in the ribs.

Alex instinctively smiled and retreated from the ticklish jab. "No, that stuff never sticks in my head. A solution always presents itself." He continued to retreat, as she seized on his reaction and slowly pursued him with small pokes to the midsection. "Hey," he protested, "that's not fair, or nice! I'm going to leave!" he threatened, laughing and grabbing at her hands, tying them up in his own. He had made his way toward the elevator, and once there, released all but her right hand, which was entwined with his left. "I really do have to go you know." They stopped in front of the doors, and with Cheryl's wicked grin at work, she hatched a fateful thought while each caught a breath.

"I decided what I want for my reward," she claimed quietly, referring to the bruise on her arm. Calming, she caught his green eyes with hers and waited.

"What would that be?"

Her answer was to stand up just a little taller and slowly place a gentle lingering kiss on his lips. His fingers tightened around hers, and when the kiss was broken they remained in place. Alex stood motionless, mesmerized by the touch and the sparkle in her eyes as Cheryl looked back at him. It was she who broke the silence, reluctantly reminding him, "You'd better go. You'll be late." He finally resumed breathing as the doors opened, and he stepped in backward.

Only as the doors began to shut would he release her hand, doing so to stop them and leave her with one parting sentence. He leaned between the panels and whispered in her ear, "This conversation is _not _over," before the doors closed completely.

* * *

><p>While Alex stood in the drizzling rain discussing a hundred year old tree and classic cars in need of storage, Cheryl took a decisive attitude over to Sean and Tiffany's apartment. Sean was just leaving, and with the look on her face he simply stepped out of the way, leaving her and his wife alone. She sat at the small table with her coffee reading the paper, back to the door. Her younger sister gave the open door a solid shove, letting it slam shut to announce her presence and mood at the same time.<p>

"My goodness Cheryl, you scared the life out of me!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"There's an idea."

Tiff gave her an incredulous look. "Well, you're certainly grumpy today."

Cheryl dropped into a chair opposite her sister at the table and stared across it pointedly.

"Oh come on, it was just a phone call."

"Tiffany, it was not '_just a phone call_.' It was a rude, prying, unnecessary call that woke me from a very comfortable sleep on a Saturday morning. And don't even think about asking me any more details than that," Cheryl finished. Now was not the time for her sister to ask even more questions. She could see Tiff begin to complain, and interrupted the cycle. "Stop. _Please_. I don't want to be the subject of an interview. The more you press, the less I want to tell you." The anger and stern tone had left, and now was just an open statement. She picked at the last cinnamon roll left on a platter in front of her and waited.

The expression on Tiff's face changed from one of bossy defiance to apologetic guilt. "Is it really that bad? I mean, if you told me something once in a while, maybe I wouldn't have to be so nosy."

Shaking her head slightly, Cheryl knew better. "You're a reporter. Nosy is part of the territory. I'd just like it if you were a little less reporter, and a little more sister. Besides, maybe I don't tell you things because I haven't figured them out for myself."

"Isn't that what sisters are for? To help each other figure things out?"

Bowing her head with a self-conscious smile, Cheryl acknowledged, "Maybe I could be a little less stubborn?"

Tiffany agreed, "It might help." She sighed. "Are we ever going to do anything without driving each other crazy?" Scowling, she caught sight of the purple mark on Cheryl's arm. "Can I ask what that is about?"

"Nothing to worry about. Just standard operating procedure for the nurses at GH. They can't seem to take blood for a simple checkup without leaving their mark."

"Don't you remember? Honey you've always been like that. It's not the nurses. When we were little, you had marks non-stop from them checking you out at the hospital."

Raising her eyebrows, the younger responded, "Really? I must have blocked it out. Once I was old enough to avoid those appointments, I did. I'm sure it worried Mama and Daddy, but I'd had enough."

"And now? You're _voluntarily _going?" Tiffany was amazed.

"Mmm... well, I guess I decided to act like a grownup and face the fact that it's not going away," Cheryl reasoned. "I'm still not going as often as they seem to think I need to, but it's a compromise. And to answer the next question, everything is fine. Better than fine, actually. Alan was quite impressed."

As was her sister. "Well, I'm proud of you. Maybe I won't have to worry so much about you. For that, anyway. Now, is there _anything _you will tell me about this gentleman friend of yours?" A flush came over her sister like she had never witnessed, and it was evident Cheryl was unused to it as well.

"Oh, Tiff," she began, trying to put a finger on exactly what she _did _know. "I feel like _me _when I'm around him. Aside from that, I really don't know exactly what to say."

"Sounds serious," Tiffany observed.

"You'd think so... but it's almost like he's been waiting for me to let him know it's ok. Still..." Cheryl hesitated, thinking. She saw the anticipation from across the table. "Something's been bothering him lately, and I don't think we're going to get anywhere until it's resolved."

"Hmm. I'm sure you'll get through it. If he's been waiting for you, there's a reason." Tiff leaned in a little. "Sooo... is he handsome?"

The sly grin she got in response might have been enough, but there was more. "Gorgeous black hair, and oh, these incredible green eyes. He could be completely GQ, if he wanted to. But he also has this rugged thing. What's worse is, he doesn't seem to realize or care just how handsome he is."

"Doesn't that just make them more adorable?" the elder agreed. "It's easy to dismiss a handsome man with too much attitude, but when they just let it be, they're so much sexier." Watching her little sister drift off in thoughts that were likely rated for adults only, she waited a few minutes and then drummed her fingernails on the table.

"Ok," Cheryl said, standing. "I have to get off this topic or I won't get anything useful done today." As she headed for the door, Tiffany called out.

"Cheryl?"

"Yeah?"

"I promise I will _try _to be less nosy... and more patient."

She got a small smile in return, along with a similar testament. "And I promise I will try to be less stubborn, and more patient. See you later."

* * *

><p>Cheryl ran some errands and ducked into several small shops despite the rain that continued to come down throughout the afternoon. She fully expected a call or message from Alex sometime before evening, but none came. It concerned her, but not to an extreme. He had work, and it was not unusual for him to lose track of time while he attended business. As much as she had hoped he wanted to finish their conversation today, she knew as well that it would wait.<p>

When Sunday wound itself out and she still had no word from him, her worry increased. She had left a message, and tried his cell a few other times but heard only a persistent ringing, never his voice on the other end. Rather than sit at the penthouse and think about it, she took a drive and swung by his rental. The Subaru was gone, with the house itself sitting dark and quiet.

Working through the normal glut of messages and tasks for Monday, she had less time to worry over his silence, but when she left for the day another run by his house yielded the same view as the night before. Now real concern had set in. At the very least Alex should have returned her message. It was unlike him to simply disappear like this. Worse, she realized, if something had happened, there was no way for anyone to know to contact her.

It was midday Wednesday before Alex made himself known again, via a text that vibrated itself through the cell on her desk.

_Hey there._

She grabbed the phone and shot a quick reply:

_Hey, back. Where are you?_

_ Home. Meet at the park after work?_

Cheryl wondered if he was kidding. Regardless, her response was more direct.

_How about 15 minutes?_

He agreed, and she quickly closed up what she had been working on and left, her mind whirling with questions for him. When she got to the park, however, the urgency of anything she was going to ask vanished. All that was important at that moment was that he was there, and appeared to be intact. Finding him on a bench in the sun, she settled next to him in her light grey suit and waited. It took him a few minutes to figure what he needed to say.

"Got your messages," he started, drawing a deep breath. "You need to know that I had no intention of avoiding you. I had wanted to see you again Saturday evening, but it just didn't work out that way."

"Is everything ok?" she asked, touching his fingers as they gripped the edge of the concrete bench.

"It should be. My father had a heart attack Saturday. I was halfway to Maryland before I realized I didn't have my phone. Once I got there..."

She finished the sentence for him. "You were thinking about what you _should _have been. How is he?"

Alex allowed her hand to slip into his. "Alright, I think. They caught it early, before too much damage was done. He had a double bypass Sunday morning. They haven't released him yet, but he was already telling us all to go home."

Cheryl watched him as he spoke, noting the reserved tone. He lacked the energy that usually emanated from each movement, and she suspected he hadn't slept or eaten much since the call came. "And you? How are you doing?"

"I'm ok. It's just a little strange, seeing him like that. My Dad is one of those tough guys, you know, who never wants anyone to take care of them. Having him in a hospital with doctors and nurses hovering around... none of us is used to that. Captain Thomson _hates _not being in charge." They talked a little while about his father, the career Navy officer who now taught at Annapolis. Her phone broke a temporary lull in the conversation, and Cheryl reluctantly answered. Alex watched her pace and talk. It was a habit he had noticed a few times before, but never really acknowledged.

"Alright... Did he say when?... Well he can wait if he's there before I am. If he insists on coming without an appointment, he'll just have to handle it... Half an hour, probably. Ok. Thank you." She shut the phone, rolling her eyes.

"Back to work?"

"Edward."

"Good luck with that." Alex was well aware of the power struggle Cheryl had with Mr. Quartermaine, and his continual efforts to monopolize her time. "One thing, before you go," he stipulated, closing the space she had created during the call. He held his hands lightly at her waist and reminded her, "I haven't forgotten the conversation we started Saturday."

She returned his gentle touch and assured him, "You let me know when you're ready, and I'll be there. Right now, get something decent to eat, and some rest, ok?"

He gave her a mock scowl, and complaint. "You know, you can be a little bit bossy."

"Only when I know I'm right," she bragged. "Call me," she instructed, and left him with a wink.

Two days later they wandered the banks of the pond in the center of City Park together. Cheryl had the impression that Alex was deliberately choosing public spaces to meet, but there was nothing she could pinpoint to substantiate the idea. In any case, it was a beautiful albeit windy day, so the tour around the water was a nice change from the dirty docks near the club. She remained quiet, letting Alex work out whatever was in his head to say. Every now and then he would stoop and pick up a rock or pinecone and give it a heave, watching the ripples fan out over the pond.

After wandering along with him for a good forty minutes, Cheryl came upon a large tree with a separated trunk. One fork was low enough for her to step into and slowly walk up a thick branch and sit, dangling her legs and looking down at Alex standing a few feet away.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I don't suppose you've figured on how to get down from there once you finish playing around, huh?"

"That's why I have you, isn't it?" she answered playfully._ Maybe I can pull him out of that funk_, she thought. _Or at least get him to talk to me_.

"Ahhh. So, if I was to just leave, then you'd... ?"

She decided to lay it on thick. "Oh, probably jump, twist my ankle landing, and limp after you until you took mercy and stopped."

He shook his head. "I never took you for a guilt trip girl. Now I have to reassess this entire relationship." There was a quiet teasing to his voice, and yet small ringing of something else. Cheryl became still, and searched his face for something definitive. "What?" he asked.

"I get the feeling that is what you've been doing, anyway."

Alex looked at his shoes for a second, then back up at her. "Have you ever been in a situation where there are so many options, you can't figure out which is best, so you get frozen and can't make a choice?"

She had, of course, but in the current setting the question made her mind spin trying to figure out what he could be referring to. Cheryl wondered how choices could connect to assessing their relationship, or the kiss she'd given him. Finding one conclusion, it struck her like a blow but was the only thing to make sense.

"You've met someone," she assumed.

"What?" he blurted, stunned at the thought.

"It's the only thing that fits," she said quietly.

Alex blew a long breath out and stood in front of her while she inspected the denim pattern on the thighs of her jeans. Placing his hands on the trunk on either side of her, he admitted, "Yes, I met someone." He reached to bring her chin up and look in her eyes. "Four months ago, I met a beautiful, fascinating woman standing in the corner at a party she didn't want to be at. Now, I walk down the street, and I don't see anyone. They aren't there. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" He pressed his forehead against her knees as she sat on the limb.

She gingerly stroked his black hair. Clearly confused, she could only offer, "Whatever it is, I think we're doing it to each other." She waited until he looked to her again. "Alex, I don't understand any of this."

"Things change, Cheryl. Sometimes what we believe is exactly what we want, is the worst that can happen. I don't want to hurt you because of that. That probably doesn't make much more sense than anything else, but I don't know how else to say it, until I know exactly _what _to say."

There was nothing she could imagine _less _than the possibility of Alex Thomson hurting her. As she sat there, she realized something. _He's waiting for something specific. _"Well, maybe you can tell me when this change might happen."

He thought for a second, "Today's the fourth, sooo... within the next two weeks."

"And in the meantime?" Cheryl wondered aloud.

"I've been trying to figure that one out for the past couple of weeks. Maybe you have an idea?"

Feeling a need to have her feet on the ground again, Cheryl shifted to a position where she could attempt standing on the limb again, which elicited concern from Alex. As he moved to offer a helping hand, she brushed it away, uncertain of herself and the situation. He couldn't tell if she was angry at him or just the discussion, but Alex stood his ground, making sure she was at least safe from physical injury.

"Please be careful," was all he said. As impressed as he was at her ability to manage the feat, he was still at her side as she traversed the branch back to the junction. Halfway down, a piece of bark broke away causing her to slip. Alex had ahold of her hand in an instant, pulling Cheryl toward him and safety. Letting out a short 'oof' as she landed against his chest, "I've got you," followed after, as much to convince himself as her. "Ok?"

She nodded silently and wandered away to think. Rather than follow, Alex settled into the ground at the base of the tree and waited. She was gone for a little while, taking a path further down the shore. After a few minutes he busied himself doodling in the dirt under the large tree with a stick. He didn't even hear her footsteps as she came up behind him on the main path, having circled back around.

"What are you working on down there?"

Looking up at her, Alex saw a calm, curious expression. "Actually, this is the solution to the 'garage guy's problem. Turns out he needed an engineer, not an architect."

"How so?"

He smiled, glad to change the subject if only for a few minutes. "Well, he was trying to build a garage that fit his driveway, when he really needed a driveway to fit the garage. So," Alex indicated in the loose dirt, "he wanted the garage _here_, but didn't have the space to turn the car and actually get it in."

Pointing to different shapes in the soil, Cheryl imagined the scene. "Then _this _is the house, the drive and the garage?" He nodded. "Then what's this circle in the middle?"

"_That _is why he needed an engineer. Have you ever seen those old train turntables? Same problem, just on a bigger scale."

She understood immediately. "So, he _did _need an architect. Or at least, one that thinks like you do."

Alex shrugged. "Jeff, the engineer I called, is the one with the hard work to do. I just provided the idea. He has to get it designed, built and installed so it works." The table would effectively allow the customer to pull down the drive to a certain point, stop, and activate the rotating platform. The car sitting on top would be turned ninety degrees, so the driver could pull into the garage. Simple enough in theory, but the execution had to be perfect to keep the platform level, balanced, strong and serviceable.

"Any discoveries on your walk?" he asked, standing and brushing off the loose dirt and a few stray ants.

As they made their way back to the shore, the sun made its way down the horizon. Cheryl provided what answer she had found. "Two things, actually. First...something I think I've known from the start, so I'm sticking with it." Alex looked at her expectantly. "I trust you. I think whatever concerns you, there has to be a reason for it. And I'm willing to wait out the next couple of weeks, taking what we can get, until you can tell me whatever it is that you need to."

She seemed to have no doubt or reservation about the decision, such as it was. Alex gathered her into his arms once more and promised, "I'll try not to fail that trust. Now... what's the second thing?"

"You would not believe the size of the toad sitting down by the reeds. This thing is huge, you have to see." Cheryl led him down the banks to the spot where the monster still sat. He offered to collect it for her as a pet, but she was more inclined to leave it alone. Darkness eventually closed on the park, and Alex loaded Cheryl back in the car for the return to Duke's.

Angel managed to locate a table for them, and they ate a rare meal in the Port Charles public eye. More often than not, they ate in more private locations. When the waiter brought their food, Cheryl scrutinized Alex's plate.

"Why does it seem like the pile of fries grows each time you order?"

Teasing her with the truth, he could only reason, "Maybe because Angel knows as well as I do that you're going to eat them for me."

The smug smile and barely audible giggle were enough to confirm his assessment.

* * *

><p>The pair spent another ten days much as they had the previous month. Long glances were exchanged, as well as laughter, and also silence as each considered the time passing for Alex's "deadline". As the days passed, he almost hoped that the lack of response from his potential clients meant that they were leaning toward another offer. Then again, the opportunity was so great, he couldn't help but want to win the job.<p>

It was late Monday evening when the call finally came, and he could set a course of action.

* * *

><p>Alex stood watching her from the doorway, making no sound. After a moment, he stepped forward to the desk, just behind Cheryl as she worked, and slipped a perfect peach rose bud onto a notepad near her arm. Glimpsing it, she turned and saw the token. As she faced him, a dazzling smile spread across her face.<p>

"I never get tired of that view," Alex commented.

She rolled her eyes a little, "Flatterer. Shouldn't you be working?" Cheryl watched him look down, examining his boots, then back to her. His expression was solemn, and scared her a little.

"Actually, work is sortof why I came. I know we don't usually talk here, but I needed to see you. To tell you something."

Her stomach did a quick flip, and she knew right away this was what he had been waiting for. She responded simply with a quiet, "Alright." His tone did nothing to assuage her growing unease. Alex had easily become her best friend over the past four and a half months, and more recently their mutual desires had been quite evident.

"You know I worked on that big proposal for a couple of months... the one that was due a few weeks ago. The client called last evening," he said heavily. Cheryl's eyes saddened for him, thinking by his manner that they had chosen a competitor.

"Alex..."

"They chose mine."

She was confused a little by his attitude. _He should be happier than this._

He looked directly at her, making sure she heard everything clearly. "Part of the deal is that I supervise the site, as sortof a Project Manager. It's in Silverthorne." Alex saw her absorb the name, but not recognize it, and answered her unspoken question. "Colorado. They want to start as soon as possible."

Now she understood. Everything... his previous hesitation and his current mood. "How long will you be gone?"

"At least a year. They've arranged for me to use the extra house on their property, and even offered a bonus for each week we finish under schedule. It's a significant opportunity, one I can't afford to pass up." Alex's head throbbed, realizing he may not see Cheryl again. But he had no choice. _Not _going would be professional suicide, and something he would regret the rest of his life. Maybe even hold it against her. "I have a ton of things to finish here in town, before I leave. That will be Thursday afternoon."

The speed of his departure hit her hard. _Three days_. Part of her was very proud, that all the late nights and hard work had paid off for him. More of her wished he wasn't so good at what he did. They were silent, letting the weight of what Alex had told her fall solidly around them. He took a small step toward and found her hand where it rested limply on the desk. Cheryl naturally grasped his in return.

"I wish I could be gracious and say 'congratulations' or 'good luck'," she said.

"What do you _want _to say?"

"Don't go." The words were out of her mouth, as instinctively as taking his hand had been. "But that's not fair to you."

Alex dropped his chin to his chest with a pained smile. Settling into the chair next to her, their knees nearly touched. Still grasping her hand, he looked her straight in the eyes. "Come with me," he replied, as easily as she had.

Cheryl knew immediately. _He's not joking_. Alex Thomson had teased her on many occasions, but this time he was serious. She tried to think. In the time they'd known each other, how many times had he actually asked for anything?

"That's not fair either, is it?" he sighed. "But it's all I've got. I'd be lying if I told you it isn't what I want... more than anything." Alex looked at her quietly for several long seconds, when the phone in his pocket started to ring. Reluctantly pulling it out, he answered. It was the moving company, confirming he would be available for the estimate. "Thomson... yes. Yeah I'll be there. Right, half an hour. Thanks."

"You have to go," she concluded.

He nodded. "Yeah. The movers need to measure and figure out how much truck space they need, and estimate weight... sign the contract... I'll be around until about 1:30 Thursday. If you want, come by the house." They stood together and Alex took the small step needed to place a tender kiss on her cheek. And then he was gone.

Cheryl sat shaking at the desk where only fifteen minutes ago she had been working on a portfolio full of mutual funds. Things had changed so quickly. She had only this morning been entertaining the notion that she could sneak Alex out for a quick dinner and walk this evening. She could always convince him. All she had to do was flash a quick smile, and he would follow. Now it was Alex asking her to do the following. In only three days time. Images of him flowed before her mind's eye. Alex leaning in a doorway, filthy and dog tired from a long day on site. Or fresh out of the shower when she roused him up for coffee and an early morning newspaper, black hair dripping while he fumbled on his clothes to keep her from waiting. The perfect greenness of his eyes. Everything spun in her head. Thoughts refused to complete themselves, and frustrated, she shut down the office to walk and think.

A long walk along the pier did nothing to clear Cheryl's head, thoughts, or mood. Walking through the park on the way back to her penthouse had only served to remind her of the times she and Alex had wandered through, looking at stars on crisp nights, or sitting in the snow. Riding up the elevator, she remembered the rose tucked into a corner of her purse. Pulling it out, she smelled the blossom once again. Hands close to her face, she realized they smelled of the wood from the pier where she had stopped and laid them on the railings. It was one more reminder of Alex. He seemed to smell of wood and soil, which suited him. They were warm, honest scents that spoke of work and a simple sense of place he carried with him. Alex knew who he was, and what was right for him. She wondered how he could have decided that she was right for him, too. Exhausted, she vased the rose, slipped out of her dress and collapsed into bed. She quickly feel into a restless sleep, full of images of trees and mountains.

* * *

><p>She was roused by the insistent calling of her name.<p>

"Cheryl? Cheryl! Are you _still _asleep?" There was no mistaking her sister's voice. Why was Tiffany there? And what time was it? She crawled out of bed, looking rather hungover, and wandered out to find her sister at the bar counter, making coffee. Rubbing her neck and arms, she asked, "Tiffany, what are you doing?"

"Are you telling me you forgot? It's Tuesday, and you said we were going to have breakfast today since we hadn't talked for nearly three weeks. Good God, honey, you look like you've been run over by a truck."

"Thanks." Cheryl sighed, and got cups out for their drinks. "Yes, I have to admit, I did forget. Yesterday was a long, strange day... What time is it?"

"It's almost nine. I waited downstairs for over a half hour, and had to convince Angel let me up," Tiff exclaimed. And then it struck her, just how calm, and still Cheryl was. Her younger sister was usually a morning person, energetic and ready to go as soon as she got up. Even as a child, Cheryl routinely woke her elder up to get ready for school. "What is it?" she said, as worry started to creep in. "Are you feeling ok? It's not your kidney is it?"

She held up her hands in protest, "No, no, it's not. I feel fine. Well, maybe." Panic averted, Cheryl rubbed her temples, trying to think of how to compile what ending up being months of information into a summary that would let Tiffany understand what even she did not.

Tiffany probed more gently, "Cheryl you look miserable. What's going on, and no evading this time. Is this unnamed gentleman friend of yours responsible? I might assume that much from the rose. I'm going to hurt him if this is his doing."

Easy enough. "Yes, it is. But it's not his fault, really."

"Well, since he's responsible, will you finally tell me something about him?"

"Alex. His name is Alex." Cheryl told her big sister when she had first met Alex Thomson.

Tiff was stunned. "You mean you've been seeing him for five months, and never..."

"I wasn't _seeing _him, Tiffany. It was just... I don't know. I wasn't looking for this... You know I just really figured out what I wanted."

Tiffany was beginning to see the real pain her sister felt. After everything with Robert and Julian, she had shut out the possibility of anyone else in an unconscious move of self preservation. "So, if I were to summarize, you've been _not _seeing this Alex for months, and now you finally realize you want more than just friendship. So, what has he done to put that sad look on your face?"

Cheryl explained with a deep, saddened sigh. "He's leaving. There's a big job in Colorado, and he'll be gone Thursday." Tiffany looked at her sister in shocked silence, and began to grasp what was happening.

Looking at her little sister, Tiff sorted through the details. "Are you kidding me? My baby sister finally found a great guy and he's running out? What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Tiff, for him, this is like you having someone offer a major movie role. He can't _not _do it." Cheryl waited a moment and revealed, "He asked me to go with him."

Tiffany grimaced in understanding. She also had a feeling that Alex likely felt as bad at this moment as Cheryl did. "Tell me something. How do you feel when you think about staying here, without him?"

Tears ran down both cheeks, and she managed to choke out a response. "I feel like I'm going to throw up." Cheryl closed her eyes, breathing as steadily as she could, and thought. When she had steadied herself, she stood and took the cell phone from the counter and dialed, looking at Tiffany while she waited for an answer. "Hi Mary... Yes I know. I know, look, I need you to do something. Get the lease agreement out and tell me when it's up... Ok... Ok... great. Now, get Scott Baldwin's number. Yes, really. I need you to call him and tell him if he still wants the office he can have it. I'll explain everything when I get there, alright? Bye." She hung up and looked to Tiffany for a reaction.

"You need this. I think you need him," Tiff told her. "Let me know if I can help with anything, okay?"

* * *

><p>After two full days of making calls, packing, organizing, dealing with shipping companies, transferring the lease to Scott, canceling services and so many other things it made her head hurt, Cheryl was nearly ready to depart Port Charles. At least a half dozen times she'd picked up her cell phone to call Alex and tell him her plans. Each time, she was either interrupted, or reconsidered. Once she dialed his house, only to realize he must have the phone disconnected by now. There was even a three hour period where her cell was lost in a box somewhere in her office. She had already had her own phones turned off, so the pure luck of a call from Tiffany helped her locate the lost device. She oversaw the last boxes being packed in a crate and sent to Denver, to be held in storage until she could retrieve them, and headed back to the penthouse to get her bags.<p>

Cheryl was certain her sudden departure had caused some talk, especially between Angel and Duke, which then was likely passed along through the town. It was no longer of real concern to her. There was nothing to change about what had happened, and she only had time to deal with what needed to be done at this very moment. That meant shedding the last of her ties to Port Charles and meeting Alex before he could disappear from her life. Luckily she had only leased the car she used in Port Charles, so she simply turned it in and called a cab to take her over to Alex's rented house.

At 1:15, the cab pulled up to the house, behind a moving truck parked going the wrong way loading up the last of Alex's things. Cheryl could hear him up ahead at the back of the truck, and simply slipped over to sit on the porch and wait for him after sending the cabbie on his way. Several minutes passed, and soon Alex appeared, descending from the loading step. He stood there for a minute, talking with the driver, and then watched the truck drive away with his possessions. Alex looked up and down the street, Cheryl could tell, hoping to find her pulling up to the house. He checked his watch, and turned with his head down to walk back up to the house. Her heart started to pound, with each step closer he came to the place she sat waiting. Halfway up the walk, he looked up, and stopped. Every cell in his body screamed out to go and hold her close, but he couldn't move an inch. Cheryl understood, almost immediately. _He thinks I've only come to say goodbye_, she thought. She stood in her jeans and white button down shirt, and walked to where he was frozen on the sidewalk. There were tears in his eyes looking at her, thinking this would be the last moment he would remember of her. She chose her words carefully.

"So, where's our first stop?"

The word "our" sunk in after a solid heartbeat in her chest. The breath he had been holding rushed out of him as he wrapped his arms around her so fiercely she couldn't imagine what it was like to _not _have him hold her. She linked her arms around his neck, closed her eyes and drank in the scent of soap and cedar, which always clung to his clothes from the lined closet at the house. He lifted her by the waist, stepped forward, and set her down on the porch step, so he could look her right in the eyes.

"You're sure?" he asked, hope shining in his face.

"Yes," she replied easily. "You did all the talking last time, so now it's my turn, ok?"

He was beyond arguing with her, on any issue. Whatever she wanted, was hers. "Fine by me," he replied with a grin.

"I had help from an unlikely source. Tiffany. She came over Tuesday morning, and figured out that I was, well, a mess." Cheryl watched guilt flash across his face. "Anyway, it became pretty obvious what is important to me, and that's you. Not only did I find my best friend, I also found someone who makes me feel things I wasn't sure I would again. Despite it taking me a little too long to realize."

They stood in silence for a moment, taking each other in. Alex stepped close to Cheryl, so close he could feel and hear her breathing. Close enough she could nearly sense his heartbeat through the soft grey cotton t-shirt that clung lightly to his chest.

"I have wanted to do this, for so long..." Alex whispered, his hands slid around her waist as he pulled her into a long-awaited kiss. They leaned together afterward, temple to temple.

"Might need a few more of those," she smiled.

"I think that can be arranged," he assured her, granting her request.

"Well, it looks like the two of you finally got it together," called Tiffany. Neither had noticed the car pulling up in front of the house, as her sister had come to see Cheryl off.

"Hey Tiff," Cheryl beamed, looking over Alex's shoulder.

"Your sister?" he released her from the embrace, and turned to see the person who had arrived. "Hi. I'm sorry we haven't met before. Alex Thomson."

Tiffany focused on Alex, looking him over with a more serious eye than Cheryl had ever witnessed. "Somehow I don't think I need to tell you this, but you take care of my baby sister, alright?" He simply nodded. _No, I don't need to be told,_ he thought, _but I like her attitude_. "And you," she said, looking at her sister grinning happily, "I'm going to miss you. I expect lots of phone calls. And visit sometime, ok?"

"I think I'll have a few business trips back to New York. I might pop in, from time to time," Cheryl suggested. "And, there are unlimited minutes on my phone plan." She hugged her older sister. Looking at Alex, she wondered, "Aren't we supposed to be on the road by now?"

"Your chariot awaits," he replied, gesturing toward the charcoal Legacy. He opened the door for her, saw her securely buckled in, and gave a short wave to Tiffany as she watched from the walk. A moment later, they were on their way across the country.


	6. Chapter 6

Alex and Cheryl rode across Ohio in a comfortable mix of silence, music, and chatter about roadside views. They had already gone over the details of her belongings, and his, when they would need to arrive, and many other tedious bits. At each stop for gas or a stretch they seemed to sneak in time for a few kisses. There were times during the drive that he even made up an excuse to stop, simply for an opportunity to get closer to her. Months of wondering and want had caught up with them both, and each enjoyed finally having the other available.

It was nearing dark, and Alex had an eye out for someplace to stop for the night. A rumble from the seat next to him prompted a glance out of the corner of his eye toward Cheryl. "So, what _did _you eat today?"

A guilty cringe came from his right. "Well, I had some coffee and yogurt this morning. And fries from Ruby's at lunchtime," she said, wincing at the admonition she knew she was about to receive.

Alex grimaced slightly, but refrained from any comments. After all, he'd done much the same today. He had a big breakfast, but nothing since. Instead, he looked slyly toward her, and said only "Food first, or room?"

"Room. All I want to do right now is get my shoes off, regardless of what my stomach says," came her weary response. The last three days had been hectic. One emotionally draining day, and two filled with every conceivable issue related to packing up and moving a life on short notice. Cheryl had barely taken time to eat or sleep since making the decision to go with Alex to Colorado.

Fifteen minutes later, Alex handed Cheryl a keycard for their room at the Holiday Inn off the freeway. He grabbed a luggage cart and went to the car, letting her escape to the relaxation of the suite he had acquired for them. By the time he made it upstairs with their bags, she was already reclining in a chair, feet up and shoes off, looking over the menu for the lounge just off the lobby. Looking over her shoulder at the offerings, he snuck a kiss onto her neck, eliciting a small giggle.

"Great. You're not supposed to laugh at me this early on, you know," he teased.

"It tickled!" came the protest. Noticing his mock pouting session, she continued, "Aren't you going to give me a chance to make it up?" She reached back, pulling the front of his shirt to draw him close again, and kissed him in a way that made him forget he had even teased her to begin with. "Forgiven?" she asked with one of her trademark dazzling smiles.

"Like I could argue with that. What are you hungry for?"

"Is that some sort of trick question?" Cheryl was obviously not done playing with him.

"Food first. You need to eat something more substantial than french fries," came his retort. In all seriousness, Alex was always very aware of her health, and knew that the likelihood of a flareup with her kidney was higher if she neglected herself. "So, what shall it be?"

The hotel had no room service, so Alex went downstairs to order their food and bring it back to the room. Cheryl wondered briefly about what might happen after dinner. Then again, they were both exhausted, and there was no need to rush things. _All in good time_, she thought. What mattered was that they would have more than adequate opportunities, now that they were together. She gathered up some things from her bags, and settled them into place for the morning. Clicking on the tv, the auburn haired beauty gathered information about tomorrow's weather, noting yet another clear late spring day. It would be an easy drive again tomorrow.

When Alex returned with dinner, Cheryl had their bags arranged for the morning, and their toiletries set up in the bathroom. He smiled at her industriousness. Many women would simply have ignored these chores, but not Cheryl. If there was work to be done, she was all in for taking care of her share. They ate quietly, commenting only on some of the news stories that passed along during the meal. When they were done, Alex left the tray outside the suite door, as the lounge staff had instructed. As he stepped back inside, he was overtaken by the yawn that had been working its way in for the last hour. Cheryl caught sight of it, about the same time she stifled one of her own.

She walked over to the bag where she had set out a nightgown and robe, laid them over her arm and slipped into the bathroom to change. When she emerged, Alex had stripped off his t-shirt and was standing at his bag, fishing out the sleeping pants he favored. Her eyes went to his lean waist, and the small patch of thin black hair across his chest. She turned a light shade of red, and moved toward the bed. As he watched her go, the sight of the knee length shimmering silver nightgown made Alex nearly walk into the doorjamb, but he managed to corral himself and get to the bathroom without injury. It was no overt attempt at seduction, but lack of intent did not change the effect.

Cheryl laid in between the cool sheets and listened to Alex prepare for bed. A slight rustling of clothes, and the brushing of teeth. Minutes later, he was checking the door lock and turning down the lights. He slipped into bed next to her, noticing she was already nearly asleep. She curled up next to his side, left hand laying on his chest. Alex felt a peace and comfort he hadn't for a long time, and, cradling her head under his arm, fell asleep almost instantly. Within moments, Cheryl was lost to a deep, restful slumber herself.

* * *

><p>She awoke the next morning alone. Listening carefully, Cheryl heard no sound from the suite aside from her own breathing. Quickly out of bed and into her robe, she checked the room to find a note on the table:<p>

_Out running. Back soon. Will bring breakfast. ~A._

She should have known. Since his days in the Marines, Alex Thomson had continued the PT habits instilled in him with the Corp. When she first learned of it, the news of his service served to fill in some of the questions that she'd had. _How could he just be establishing his career in architecture, at 31 years old?_ Six years in Special Operations had earned him the funds to afford college. He didn't speak of it much, or display the awards she knew he had. The only daily evidence of his time in the USMC was the tattoo on his right shoulder. She'd first seen it the day he hurriedly dressed to accompany her to an early breakfast. They had talked briefly about it, but she could tell it was not something he felt like dragging up regularly. Not that he wasn't proud of his work, just that it was past, and now time to move on with the dreams he'd started with as a boy. Building houses was something he wanted to do since grade school, and the desire never faded as he matured. More than once, Cheryl had seen the light in his face when discussing a design or project he was working on. She also knew he harbored of love of working with the materials himself, and being part of the construction process. So he was one of a few who were not satisfied with designing and handing off the plans. Alex insisted on being there to oversee every step, to insure that each detail met with the intent of the structure he was creating. In a way, it was that determination and steadiness that drew her to him.

Shaking herself free of the memories, Cheryl decided to take advantage of the empty shower. She grabbed some clothes and retreated to the bathroom to get ready for the day. By the time Alex slipped in the room with breakfast, she was clean, dressed, and ready for the road. Normally she would have taken much longer, but today there was no need for the professional appearance she usually presented. This day, plain slacks and a soft knit aqua top would more than suffice for a day in the car. Alex, on the other hand, was distinctly in need of a shower. What's more, he was quite aware of his condition when he grinned and threatened to smother her with a sweaty embrace.

"Eww, no way!" she squealed as he got close, and she pushed him toward the bathroom with her fingertips, touching as little of the soiled t-shirt he had on as she could. Five minutes later, he stepped dripping into the room, wearing only a towel around his waist.

Cheryl gave him a teasing look of mortified shock, to which he defended, "Hey, _you _were the one who shoved me in the shower without any clean clothes to put on."

As he grabbed the clothes off the top of the dresser that he had laid out earlier, she slipped up next to him, and, on tiptoes, planted a small peck on his cheek. When he turned to get dressed, she swiped the towel from his waist. Alex retreated to the bathroom showing his bare behind. _I can get used to that,_ she thought. Their relationship had always had a playful tone, neither afraid to give the other a hard time, just for fun. There was no need to change that now that they were on the verge of something much more physical.

* * *

><p>By 8:30, they were checked out and ready to hit the road again. Alex had a leisurely attitude about it, since they had over a week to get there, officially. When he thought he was going alone, he was ready to take the express route and get there with lots of time to prepare. Maybe even have an early start at the property. But with Cheryl along, he rather wanted to enjoy a few days of just spending time alone with her. In fact, he had a few ideas as to how they could spend their time.<p>

"Todd?" he spoke into his cell from a roadside stop after an hour on the road. His brother lived in Chicago, right on the way. "Hey, I'm on my way through town and was wondering if there were any ballgames today," he asked. Todd was younger, and working as an intern with an ad agency downtown. He was also a huge fan of any sport he could get tickets to, so he was always on the lookout for a deal. "Seriously?... That's perfect. Can you book two seats for me online? I'll pick them up at the box... Great. I owe you man... Say hi to Megan for me... Yeah, I know... I'll explain later, K? Bye."

Cheryl witnessed the the call, and seeing the smirk on Alex's face, knew something was up. "What are you up to?" she pressed.

He said nothing in response, and just kept on smiling. Todd's news had been the best he could have hoped for. Yes, there was a game. In fact, Cheryl's beloved Mets were visiting Wrigley Field this afternoon, and Todd had quickly located first base line seats available. Alex simply got back behind the wheel of the Subaru, and she was forced to follow.

* * *

><p>Walking out of the stadium after the game, Cheryl was still full of energy and questions. "Hey, aren't we going to see your brother?"<p>

"Did you want to?" Alex asked.

"Well, how often are you in the same town and get to see him?"

She was right, of course. Besides, this would be a great chance to show her off to Todd and Megan after the discussion they'd had a month before. He grabbed the phone from his pocket and hit the speed dial. "Hey...yep, it was great. Is Megan on shift tonight?...well I'm headed to Quib's, and thought you guys could meet me there for dinner...I don't know, about an hour?...Perfect, see you then."

Cheryl had hold of his hand and swung it gently as they located the car in the large lot. "So, what do we do for an hour?"

"Hopefully not sit in traffic. Past that, I think we ought to find someplace to crash for the night, and I feel like a change of clothes. What did you have in mind?"

"Hmm. I don't know about you, but I've been sitting all day and could use a walk," she suggested.

He considered the time, and the distance to their destination. "If we can get out of here, we should be in good shape to grab a room and walk to Quibbies. It's a few blocks from where I think we can stay, and we can take the longer route along the lake."

Twenty minutes later they had checked in and were settling into the room. Cheryl's first order of business was to locate her newest prize, a foul ball from the game signed by several of the Mets players. She soon set it aside in favor of selecting some new clothes for the evening. Suspecting that lake breezes would make short sleeves a bit chilly on their walk, she found a tank top and a long sleeved oxford to layer on, much like the day before. A pair of jeans would more than suffice, so she grabbed the clothes and went to freshen up and change, leaving Alex to rummage through his bag in search of a fresh shirt that satisfied him. By the time Cheryl returned, he was clad in a clean shirt and squaring away some of the mess in his bag.

"Is this ok for where we're going?" she asked. He looked up from the newly sorted belongings and simply smiled appreciatively. Alex was used to seeing her in business attire, but in the last couple of months she had adopted more casual clothes when they were together. They had the same effect on him as the high-end suits she owned. Seeing the look on his face, she rolled her eyes slightly and came to straighten his collar. "You're easy to please, aren't you?"

"Only where you are concerned," he assured her, and bent his head to claim a kiss from her lips. As he withdrew her eyes fluttered open, and there was a warmth there he had dreamt of for months. He finally answered her original question. "It's more than fine. Quibbies is just a sort of grown up, minimally upscale bar. Nothing to worry over."

"Good. We can go then?" she bubbled.

Alex shook his head in amazement. "You really do need to take a walk, don't you?"

They arrived at the bar ahead of Todd and Megan and seated themselves at a table near the bar. Cheryl excused herself to visit the ladies room after a waitress took their drink order, and when she returned she found a tall blonde hugging Alex. And squeezing his butt. Slipping the bottle of water she'd ordered from the table, she leaned against the bar giving a deliberate air of appraisal until she heard a man's voice to her right.

"Uhhh, honey..." The younger man's eyes were wide, and darted between Cheryl and his wife. Alex heard the tone of his brother's voice, and was amused to see the cautious expression on his face. He turned his head to see what he had expected, and winked at her.

It took Megan a second to answer her husband with a teasing voice. "Oh come on babe, you know I can't help myself." It wasn't until she released Alex and turned to Todd and saw the look on his face nodding toward the bar that she understood. "Oh my god... I..."

Only then did Cheryl break her silence and smile. "You must be Megan."

A look of relief washed over the young woman's face. She turned to her brother-in-law and smacked him on the arm. "Why didn't you say! Geez."

Alex laughed. "Four years you've been grabbing my ass... I figured it was time for a little payback." He made introductions all around, and they sat together. Cheryl continued to sip her water, making more of an effort to get a decent balance back into her diet after the past three days of chaos. Alex started with a beer to go with his dinner, but switched to soda after only one. Todd and Megan had beers with the meatladen Chicago-style deep dish they ordered, and continued drinking through the night.

Todd seized on his brother's change of drink and started ribbing him over it. "What's up old man, can't handle your liquor anymore?"

"I think I had more than enough the last time we were here, don't you?" Alex recalled the throbbing in his head very clearly from the morning after their night out. "Besides, I have much more interesting company now than I did then," he fired back.

"Nice one," Megan complimented. "I don't hear you ragging on Cheryl for not drinking."

"Well, that would be rude, since we just met," Todd defended. "Give me an hour, I'll get around to it," he grinned cockily.

Cheryl listened to the barbs flying back and forth around the table, picking around the last of the shrimp in her pasta. "Well, if you feel the need to give me grief over that, you might as well get started. You'll have plenty of practice," she assured him with a mysterious smile. Todd and Megan exchanged curious looks, and she turned to Alex. "You didn't tell them?"

"I told them what I thought was relevant. Hell, they wanted your social security number."

When she finished absorbing that revelation, Cheryl suggested, "Megan's a nurse, right? Let's see if she can figure it out."

The younger woman got excited at the prospect of a challenge. "Like twenty questions?"

"How about ten, along with what you've already learned."

Megan started in right away. "Ok, assuming we aren't talking about alcoholism, which would be too obvious, and frankly you don't seem the type... hmm. Diabetes?"

"No."

"Heart disease?"

"No. Down to eight."

Megan thought a little more before her next guess. "Epilepsy?" Cheryl shook her head with a negative as she drank more water. Alex watched with interest and Todd reacted more with a 'tennis match' response, bouncing from one woman to the other. The young nurse changed her tactic. "Were you born with this, or did you acquire it?"

Now she was on the path, and got her answer. "Acquired."

"Age when this happened?"

Cheryl raised her eyebrows. "You want to use number five for that?"

Megan considered. "Hmmm... no. Ok, is it just alcohol, or are there other things you avoid? And you can't generalize too much. Give me something."

"Alright, yes it's more than alcohol. That was number five," she conceded. "You saw what I ate for dinner. What didn't I have much of?"

"Is she always like this?" Megan huffed at Alex, exasperated. "Hmmm, um...salad...but, you specifically asked for them to leave the cheese and eggs off. And pasta with shrimp..." She leaned over slightly to check the plate. "Which you haven't eaten." She squinted in possible realization. "Protein?"

Cheryl nodded. "Very good. Five left."

The young nurse seemed stumped, and scrutinized her opponent's appearance. "I'd say kidney disease, but you don't look sick."

To end the lengthening debate, the elder accepted a close guess. "Thanks. Not so much disease, as condition. But good enough."

Todd finally joined in. "Condition?"

Alex held up a single finger in silence.

"Aren't you supposed to have, like, two of those?"

Chuckling a little, Cheryl answered. "Yes, but after an encounter with a baseball bat, I've had to accept that the bat won."

"Ouch," Todd grimaced. Looking at his brother, he concluded, "She's tougher than she looks." Alex knew this well, having seen and heard bits of work conversations, and how she handled her sister. He was also aware that some of the mental toughness was earned only over the past year. Cheryl was always determined with business, but personal matters were different and she'd had some tough ones, doing a lot of growing up through the process.

The foursome chatted longer, and to Cheryl's delight the subject changed from her to other things. After getting up for a fresh drink and a stretch, she pulled her chair back up next to Alex and leaned against his arm.

"Tell me again why we didn't get a booth," she ribbed him.

He accommodated her by lifting his arm over her head and curling it loosely around her back and waist. "That would be because it's Friday, and they were all taken long before we got here."

"Hmm." Her response was quiet, but she gradually became more and more fidgety. After another half hour, Alex was getting the point.

"You're about ready for the other half of that walk, aren't you?" he asked, catching the corner of her eye. She returned a mildly guilty smile.

"Sounds like you're about to break up the party," Todd figured.

Megan didn't seem to have any objection. "Probably a good idea. I have the six a.m. shift tomorrow, and I'm ready for some shuteye," she mumbled, restraining a yawn. The group gathered themselves and headed for the door where the couples would head opposite directions.

As they said their good-byes, there were hugs exchanged among all and Cheryl took the opportunity to give Todd's rear a squeeze, making certain Megan witnessed the act. While Alex and Megan both stood in amused shock, Todd declared his approval.

"Brother, I like her already."

She flashed a broad grin, and grabbed Alex's hand as they made their way back to the hotel. They walked just a short ways and she got a distinct tone of quiet from him.

"Don't tell me you're jealous over my little joke," she teased. She continued to lead him down the sidewalk, while he watched her carefully and measured his thoughts.

"Well, let's just say I think I understand what he felt the first time she did that to me. Can't say I like it much."

She stopped in her tracks, incredulous. He made another step until he felt the pull on his arm as she remained stationary, still holding his hand. He turned back to her, and she pulled him close. "There's only one man I'm interested in, and he's standing in front of me," she whispered in his ear. Cheryl nibbled his earlobe briefly and left a trail of soft kisses along his jaw as she withdrew.

Alex's voice was low when he regained it. "Do you realize you have ability to stop everything in my head?"

"I'll consider that a good thing," she smirked, and pulled the tail of his shirt, indicating he should follow. He did, of course. They exchanged kisses and subtle touches all the way back to the hotel, and managed to share the elevator up with another couple without incident. This despite Alex slowly tracing a grazing pattern along Cheryl's spine, where the car's other occupants couldn't see.

Alex keyed the room open and in typical gentlemanly fashion, saw her in first. The room was warm, being on an upper floor, and Cheryl immediately started to strip off the long sleeved shirt covering her tank.

"Hey..." Alex complained.

"What?" she asked, looking around the room for the problem.

Circling his arms around her from behind, Alex found a button on the oxford and started to undo it while he explained. "I was kindof hoping _this _would be my job, at least tonight." Her eyes fell shut, enjoying the nuzzling kisses he showered on her neck and collarbone where the clothing fell open, exposing skin. Finishing the rest of the buttons, he gave the shirt a gentle pull to untuck it from the waistband of her jeans. Cheryl turned and pulled her arms from the sleeves, facing Alex once again. Their kisses became more passionate, more insistent as they slowly shuffled closer to the bed. His hands roamed over her torso and found their way under the hem of the tank, finally touching soft skin underneath. He heard and felt her take a quick, sharp breath, along with a slight tremble.

"Ok?" he asked, holding his palms securely against her hips.

She pressed close against his chest. "Mmhmm," she answered, punctuated by another kiss. "It's just... been a while, and well, I've kindof wanted you to do that for a some time now." She kissed him once more. "And... you found a rather sensitive spot," her hands slipped under his shirt and located the same place he had, tickling Alex.

He gave a short chuckle. "Exactly how long is 'some time', would you say?" He resumed stroking her back softly, under the pink fabric.

"Um... consciously?" followed by a very soft groan, as Alex continued to explore areas of her body that were within reach.

"Yes."

"I'd have to say, my birthday. Or rather, the night before," she blushed a little more, at the memory.

Alex pulled back a little and evaluated the slightly guilty expression she wore. "You mean, the night you had me nearly naked in your penthouse." Her response was a delighted grin, with a bit of a bite on her lower lip. "Well," he thought aloud, "I think it's time I evened that up." He gripped the edges of the shirt she wore and began to pull it upward, and over her head. There was no protest from Cheryl, and he drank in the sight of her standing so close to him in an icy pale pink satin bra. His attention went to the newly available areas, and in moments he easily lifted her off the floor, walking the last couple of steps to the bed and laying her down there.

She curled one leg around his as they lay scissored together, and laid kisses along his neck while his attended to the soft curves he'd exposed.

"Unnhh, Alex," she said, obviously unhappy with something.

He raised up more than he already had been, keeping most of his weight off her, and sat up kneeling on the bed. "Problem?"

"Definitely," Cheryl insisted, pushing up the shirt he still wore. He got the point, and reached back to complete the task she obviously wanted done, pulling the shirt over his head and dropping it onto the floor. "Much better," she complimented, and sat up with him to finally run her hands over his bare skin. It was now her opportunity to tease and explore, and she took full advantage. Kissing and caressing every part of the tight, muscled chest and abdomen, Cheryl enjoyed each determinedly controlled breath he took. When she lifted her thigh up between his, Alex let out a growl and engaged her in a deep kiss. They collapsed back onto the bed, and worked at removing the last of each other's clothes, leaving her in only the cotton candy colored bra and panties, and Alex in his boxer briefs. After a few more minutes, he gave a reluctant grunt and rolled out of bed.

"Hold that thought," he told her.

"Where do you think you're going?"

He went to the bag where his personal effects were, and started rummaging. Cheryl came up behind him, placing kisses on his back and reaching around to stroke his chest from behind. Finally locating the small box he was looking for, he fished out a foil square and held it in one hand, and with other took one of hers as he turned back to answer her question.

"Have to make sure everything is 'covered', right?"

"Mmhmm. Now, come back to bed," she instructed.

* * *

><p>When Alex woke in the morning, he felt the softness of her every curve pressed against him. Cheryl shifted a little, but he thought her to be asleep. Instead he heard and felt, "No running today," mumbled against his chest. Cracking an eye open, he reached up and brushed the hair from her eyes with a finger. A sleepy, catlike smile greeted him in return.<p>

"No, darlin' not today," was about all he could muster. The way Alex felt right now, if they spent the whole day right here and never moved it would be just fine.

"Hmmm," she purred. "Good," and spread her arm further across his chest, and leg down his. He took the hand she had splayed on his chest and wove his fingers into hers.

"This is new... I like it."

"What?" Cheryl was not completely awake, and apparently didn't grasp what he was referring to.

"You, me. Here," he elaborated, kissing her hand.

She blinked sleepily. "We've woken up together before."

Alex raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "You don't think that falling asleep on your couch is a little different from _this_?" He punctuated the last word by running his hand from her bare shoulder down to her waist and then left cheek, where it remained.

Her eyes brightened a little as she roused herself from sleep. "Ok, you got me."

"It does seem so, doesn't it?" he claimed proudly, wrapping her tightly in his arms.

"At least until I go take a shower," Cheryl warned, breaking his hold to stretch and roll onto her back.

Alex suggested a plan. "Want to let me go first?"

She eyed him with mock suspicion. "And exactly what are the benefits of that?"

He turned on his side and propped himself up on an elbow. "Well, you get to lay here in bed for a few more minutes," he peeked under the sheets, "looking rather fantastic, while I take a quickie shower. Then, you can have the bathroom for as long as you like, and I'll go find us some coffee." He knew he'd hit on one of her weaknesses, and she reacted as expected.

"Coffee..." she groaned.

"So, you accept the offer?"

She looked at him with a conflicted expression. "If we _have _to get up, then yes." Alex slipped out of bed in his shorts, retrieved in the quick 'necessity' run he'd made and circled the bed on his way to the shower. "Hey," she stopped him in his tracks, and sat up with the sheet tucked around herself. "I didn't get my morning kiss." He was at her side in a moment, and after a brief eskimo, delivered her requirement.

"Ohh... I just remembered something. Where's your fortune?" he said with a sly smile.

"My what?"

"From the Chinese takeout... remember, you said I had to save it for later and tell you if it came true?" He fished in his wallet for the tiny slip of paper stowed away for the last several weeks.

She searched for the memory and found it. "Oh. I need my phone," she pointed toward the small bag on the corner table. Alex gave her a brief, confused look while moving to retrieve it. "I figured I would lose the paper, so I took a photo of it on my phone," she reasoned, browsing for the picture in the cell's memory. Finding the image, Cheryl reviewed it with surprise. She'd forgotten the message, and now found it to be remarkably accurate.

"You first," he insisted, sitting on the edge of the bed beside her.

She obliged, holding the display out for him to read.

_Your journey will soon be underway._

"Wow. That's pretty good," he assessed, and slipped the small paper he held into her hand.

_Everything will now come your way._

"That's a pretty tall order," she commented. "Do you think it will come true?"

The broad grin and glint in his eye was all the answer she would receive, but it was enough for her to understand he felt as though it already had. He leaned over and left a kiss on her cheek before heading off for his shower. Cheryl lay back against her pillow and stretched for a few minutes wondering just how she stumbled into something that felt so right.

* * *

><p>Their day was spent driving toward Nebraska. Alex figured that would leave one manageable day of driving for Sunday, and might even afford time for a quick trip through the zoo in Omaha if they were willing to arrive in Colorado on Monday instead. At one point during the journey, they stopped for gas at a truck stop along the highway. Pulling in, he spotted something that must have displeased him. As Cheryl moved to step out of the car, he stopped her with a hand to her forearm, "Do me a favor, stay in the car."<p>

Cheryl shot him a puzzled look, but by the tone in his voice, took the request seriously. The passenger door did not budge. As Alex stepped around to the fuel door, he locked the doors with his remote. She waited as he filled the tank, and then jogged off to the convenience mart. Moments later he returned with water and snacks for each of them. As they pulled away, she finally asked, "May I ask what that was about?"

He glanced quickly at her, then back to the road, "You didn't look, did you? I'm going to have to train you better," he sighed slightly, and continued, "There are some who would say I was 'paranoid' and others would accuse me of profiling. Regardless, you have to see what's going on around you, and anticipate where trouble may be. There was a group of young guys lurking around the doors at that store, around the age that would find someone like you fairly interesting, if you know what I mean. And yes, it may be wrong to say that their ethnic appearance had something to do with it, but sometimes you have to understand where people come from and what their culture is. So, you take three young men, of a patriarchal society with a history of disrespecting women..."

"But who's to say anything would have happened?" she interrupted.

"No one. But why put yourself in the position that it could?" he said plainly. He was a little frustrated, thinking that somehow she should be more careful than she was obviously used to being. "At the very least, Cheryl, you have to _see _it, and make a conscious decision." After a bit of silence, "I'm sorry. I want you to be safe, that's all."

Cheryl considered what she knew of Alex... his history, and the newly discovered aspect of his protectiveness... and wondered just what might happen to anyone who dared threaten her. She reached down and took his hand from where it rested near the water bottles settled in their cupholders.

They rolled into Omaha as night was falling, and found a hotel downtown, near the river walk. They spent an hour or so arm in arm, enjoying the relaxed atmosphere of the city and the parklike surroundings. Dinner at the Upstream Brewery offered more than they had expected. Somehow their impression of Nebraska had been that only farmers inhabited the land, but this was nothing close to the truth. The city was alive, in a way they easily enjoyed. Cheryl was pleased to hear the sounds of live jazz echoing around the older buildings surrounding their hotel, as they sauntered back to the room after dinner. It had been a long day after a late start, and they were both satisfied to simply sleep spooned together in the darkness.

In the morning they decided to bypass the zoo, and push through to their destination. It would give Alex a full week to prepare, and more time settle into the house provided by Alex's clients near the main home he would be rebuilding.

* * *

><p>By 7:30 Sunday evening, they had located the expansive ranch of Jack and Elaine Haversill. Cheryl had not expected something quite this large. In fact, the "extra" house that had been afforded Alex as part of the payment for his services was large by her estimation. Having lived in apartments or penthouses for several years, anything over 1000 square feet seemed large, but the spare house owned by the Haversills was over 2700, not counting the attached two car garage and workspace. Add the extraordinary views of mountains and a small lake nearby, and this place was heaven. The main house was, according to Alex, currently 5600 square feet, with an anticipated renovated size of 10,850. Jack and Elaine had at least two separate reasons for such an extensive project. One was that they currently had seven grandchildren, and liked having them for extended stays. Another was that Elaine held a fairly high status in the local society, partly due to Jack's rather weighty bank accounts but equally in part for her exhaustive charity work. The Haversills were bedrock of the community, and better yet, good people. They felt no need to flaunt their wealth, but still managed to enjoy it as much as possible. Alex pulled the car up in front of the main house, stepped around to Cheryl's side and gentlemanly opened the door for her. They had barely reached the front door to ring the bell, when it opened before them.<p>

"Alex my boy, where have you been? We figured you to be here yesterday," Jack roared as he clapped Alex on the shoulder. "And," he continued with curiosity, "we thought you were coming alone..."

After a second of fidgeting, Alex could only reply with, "Well, I wanted to enjoy the scenery," glancing to his left. "I hope there's not a problem with two instead of one."

Jack looked at Cheryl with an appreciative gaze. "Of course not. That is, as long as I get an introduction," he chuckled while leading them through the foyer to the living room.

"Of course, I apologize. Jack Haversill, please meet Ms. Cheryl Stansbury. Cheryl, Jack. I'd be more formal but he always yells at me when I call him 'Mr.'"

"Anytime someone says 'Mr.' around me, I start looking for my grandfather," Jack informed her. "I'd introduce you to 'Lainey, but she's off at another meeting for the Black & White Ball fundraiser. But it's a pleasure to meet you, Cheryl."

"Thank you, Jack. You have a wonderful property. It reminds me of back home in Tennessee. Just on a grander scale. We don't have mountains quite like these," she remarked.

"Ah, a country girl. Alex, I like her already," he complimented. "We like it out here. Just far enough to really enjoy the clean air, but still easy enough to get to the city for business." Jack had made his fortune as a young man, drilling oil, and expanded it later through a mix of some very risky and very safe investments. He had a knack of knowing when to get into something, and when to get out. He still liked to play the markets some, but now it was only a hobby. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he found the name Stansbury familiar, but couldn't place it yet. _Well_, he thought,_ it'll come in time_. "You kids have got to be tired, driving all day... probably ready to get settled in. Let me go get the keys to the Treehouse."

* * *

><p>Alex arranged a time with Jack to meet and go over the plans for the house, then parted company for the evening so he and Cheryl could relax. Cheryl had been wondering what brought about the "Treehouse" title, until seeing the inside of the place. There was a huge pine dining table, cut into a stump that had been left in place when the house was built, seated into the concrete floor to protect the remaining wood. The dining and kitchen area were the hub of the smaller home, and the table was its centerpiece. It had been carved away by hand, until the rough surface became refined enough for eight people to sit around it. The effect was welcoming, and the pair of them felt instantly at home. The rest of the house was equipped with every amenity the two could need, and more than they had expected. Cheryl was amazed to find that there was already a DSL connection, something she assumed would have to be installed for her to establish an office and get some work done. It wasn't as good as the cable she was used to, but there was no other solution this far from the suburbs. Alex stood at the floor to ceiling windows, staring out at a clear full moon shimmering over the lake. He'd found a small but well equipped woodshop attached to the garage, and was mentally figuring when he could get time to work on some personal projects.<p>

Cheryl wandered out from the bedroom after claiming some closet space, and found him there in the silence. Slipping her arms around his waist from behind, she whispered, "Penny for your thoughts."

"Hmm. Just wondering how I can juggle getting Jack's house done without leaving you to your own devices too much," he said softly, turning toward her, "...and how I got so lucky. I'm still a little stunned that you just dropped everything and came."

"I wouldn't worry. I think I'll have more trouble getting you to stop working sometimes. And as for my 'devices,' I'm sure most of my time will be spent catching up the accounts I managed to keep, and working with the firm in Denver," she answered. "Plus, you may not think you're so lucky when I'm on the phone to Japan at midnight."

It took him only a second to figure a solution to that. "I guess I'll just have to find something more interesting for you to do, then, won't I?"


	7. Chapter 7

The next days and weeks were filled with day to day things. Getting Cheryl a car, directing the delivery trucks out to the house, shopping for necessities and things forgotten in the move. There were driver's licenses to update, phone numbers to change, mail to be recovered. There was a slow return to normalcy for each of them.

Cheryl checked in with Tiffany within a week of arriving, bragging on the new views she enjoyed from the house. "You'd hate it. There are trees and mountains everywhere," she joked while sorting the contents of her former office into her new space. Tiff had always lamented growing up in rural Tennessee, and the residents therein. Cheryl has left also, but retained a love of the pines and mildly rising mountains from her childhood home. She managed just a little bit of everyday conversation before her sister started to dig into more personal details. "Oh come on Tiff, we've only been gone a week... I know, you can't help yourself... well, I didn't say we _hadn't_..." she rolled her eyes while absorbing more questions. "Well, yeah," the smile on her face translated over the phone. "No, you don't get any details, good grief," she could always count on big sis to pry into even the most intimate of subjects. "Because it's none of your business, that's why," she got out as Alex came with another box for her to sort. He caught her comment and scowled a little, wondering what they were up to. After Cheryl hung up, he found out.

"Does Todd pry into your sex life like my sister does mine?" she asked in disbelief.

"Ew, no. And I don't want to know about his. There's something kindof creepy about knowing what your brother is doing with, well, anyone... ever." He produced a small bunch of lavender wildflowers from his back pocket and presented them to her. "Besides, I'm much too concerned with my own love life to worry about anyone else's," he declared, and snuck a kiss before trotting out to the truck for more boxes.

Cheryl shook her head in wonder._ What a goof._ She thought. _What a wonderful, sexy, handsome, funny, thoughtful goof_.

Alex met with contractors and suppliers, scheduled, and made adjustments for the inevitable engineering needs or requests. The plan was to have all of the excavation, foundation work, and shell construction on the addition completed before winter so the structure could be closed and continue the interior while the snows came. They would connect with the existing house during the winter, but the time where interiors were be exposed would be limited to one working day at a time. Once spring came, the two structures would be unified inside and out, and the project completed. It was the only way to get so much done without having everything exposed for long amounts of time, when no work could be finished. The official groundbreaking was May 31, scheduled to be finished the same day one year hence. It was going to be tight, especially with snows in the area starting as early as September.

He and Cheryl configured their shared office in a spare bedroom, each utilizing a half of the space. She started reconnecting with clients and reviewing the most recent market trends. Time was essential in her trade, and she'd lost plenty recently. It was a pleasant surprise to find that several of the people she previously handled investments for had associates very nearby. Referrals trickled in, and she easily developed a decent clientele. More than enough to keep her busy most days, and provide a steady influx of money to cushion the coffers, so to speak. Basically, life was rolling along fairly nicely.

There were times, as the work progressed up the hill, where Cheryl saw very little of Alex. he would leave early to get a look over the site before too many workers arrived, and return only after everyone had gone for the day. She had also adopted a habit of rising early, since the markets opened two hours earlier than she was used to. _Another reminder that the financial world revolves on Eastern time,_ she mused.

There was not always peace in the house, to be certain. There hadn't been many major arguments, but conflicts definitely arose. It shouldn't have been a surprise, since they were having a crash course in living together, and hadn't worked out all the bugs yet. Most of the time the issues were simple, like what temperature to keep the house at and what to shop for at the grocery store. Only the time Alex pressed her for information about her kidney did Cheryl get truly defensive. She'd become secure in taking care of herself, and felt like he was treating her like an invalid.

"I've been doing fine with this for most of my life, Alex, I don't need to be treated with kid gloves," she fired at him, retreating to the office.

He refused to chase her through the house, but yelled back, "I'm not trying to do that, dammit..." and was cut off by the phone ringing. "What?" he barked into the receiver, frustrated. "Sorry Tiffany... how'd you guess?... yeah, I'm learning that. Hold on." He'd calmed considerably in just a moment talking with Cheryl's older sister, who shared some insights on negotiating the stubborn streak. Alex knocked softly on the door of the office and waited. She opened it, brushing her hair back and still glaring sullenly when he held out the handset. "Your sister," he said simply and left her to talk.

Twenty minutes later Cheryl emerged from her refuge to find the house seemingly empty. She knew better than to think he'd left. The Subaru made just enough noise that she would have noticed, but more importantly, he was not the type to walk out. It took only a moment to realize he must be camped on the porch, looking over the lake below. Alex had adopted it as one of his favorite spots at the house. Sure enough, when she stepped out through the french doors he was sitting on the wide steps squinting out at the Saturday afternoon sun. Assuming the spot next to him, she scanned the horizon to find whatever he was studying. A movement along the water caught her eye, and she followed it to the top of a large tree.

"There she is. Did you see?"

"For a second. What was it?"

He glanced at her quickly, checking her expression. "Bald eagle, I think. We should be able to see better in the fall, when that aspen sheds."

Cheryl remembered fall in Tennessee with fondness. "Tiff always hated fall in the mountains. Said it was sad, with everything so gray, but I loved the last sparks of orange and yellow scattered through the valley. It was like the forest putting up one final fight of the year, before the snow came."

Alex had a pang of guilt over the reception he'd given her sister on the phone earlier. "I think I owe her a better apology. I wasn't exactly cordial when I answered the phone."

"Oh, I wouldn't worry. She's pretty thick-skinned. Besides, I think she enjoys the opportunity to play Big Sis... especially when it means she can remind me of promises I made," she revealed.

"Uh-oh."

Cheryl gave him a resigned smile. "I told her I would try to be less stubborn, and she insists that you're included on that agreement. That means I have to actually listen to what you have to say before I bite your head off."

He cut her some slack. "It wasn't quite _that _bad. See... still attached," he demonstrated by wobbling his head back and forth in an effort to relax the mood. He sighed heavily when she still seemed down about the argument. He clasped his hands together and leaned elbows on knees. "I know that you are more than capable of taking care of yourself, and that you hate the idea of someone 'monitoring' you. But we live together now, and the fact is, whether you want it or not, I will always be at least _aware_. To be honest, I feel like I don't know enough about when to worry, and when not to. There are things I just don't know, that seem like I should." Alex watched her digest what he had said, before finally responding.

"Ok. Like what?"

He chose his questions carefully, not taking too much advantage of her offer. "Like, is there anything other than alcohol that you have to watch?"

"Nothing comes to mind."

"Allergies?"

She made an unpleasant face. "I'm not so good around cats. You?"

"I love cats. They taste just like chicken."

"Gross!" she recoiled, feigning disgust. "And you know what I meant."

Of course he did, but it was good to see a smile creep into her face again. "Umm, oh... there is one antibiotic. Levaquin. Make me itch like mad." She mentally filed the answer away before he moved on to his next question. "Say you get a cold or the flu. Can I just go to the store and get something off the shelf?"

"Short answer: No. But, I'll make a list of what is ok, and leave it inside the medicine cabinet, deal?"

"Fair enough," he acknowledged.

Cheryl could tell by his tone and the look on his face that there was at least one more question on his mind. She took a deep breath and warned, "Last one for today. Make it count."

"You won't like it."

She already had that impression, but figured they'd already come this far, there was no point stopping short. Rather than say as much, she just waited silently for Alex to voice his concern.

"What happens? I mean, how do I know if it _is _something serious?"

It turned out that Alex liked the response about as much as Cheryl enjoyed the question. Her history had shown that on occasions when her remaining kidney had failed, there was little noticeable change in how she felt until very shortly before it became critical. It was one of the reasons she had contacted a nutritionist after the last episode, making more of an effort to prevent such occurrences. It was something she'd not shared with anyone, but had been the driver behind the very positive checkup in April. She told him as much.

"So what you're saying is, that unless I feel that you aren't paying attention like you have been, that I shouldn't worry any more than I would if I didn't know?"

She shrugged almost imperceptibly. The answers did little to reassure him, at least he knew more than before.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. "I feel much less stupid now. And I promise, I will not nag or otherwise comment unless I am truly concerned," Alex held up his fingers like a Boy Scout making an oath. "You know, I think we're getting the hang of this."

Cheryl flashed him one of her _"oh, really"_ smiles. "You think so?"

"Why, yes, Ms. Smartypants, I do. After two months, I think we've done pretty well. Only one real fight... _come on_."

A mischievous twinkle appeared in her eyes. "You know what they say... the best thing about a good fight is making up afterward," she scooted a little closer and gave him a teasing kiss.

Alex tried to act nonchalant. "Well, I thought we did pretty nicely without the fighting, but..." In one swift motion, he stood and scooped her up from the porch where they sat and headed for the doors. "I'm willing to try anything."

* * *

><p>"Talk to me about something other than concrete. I don't think we'll ever finish pouring," he said one day, walking in from the sweltering late July heat. She laughed, and proceeded to give a half hour dialogue on mutual funds and annuities. They both came to the conclusion that those types of investments were very like concrete, in a sense. Each was the foundation of the house, as it were, whether physical or financial.<p>

"I always recommend loading a portfolio with a good amount of funds. I like the balance of risk versus stability. Helps to make up for some of the fluctuations in stock valuation," she explained. "Of course, it all depends on the goals of the investor. Some people are willing to risk it all with no security."

"So," he asked, "what's in yours?"

She gave him a piercing look, knowing he was feeling out exactly what her goals were, "A good bit of both. But more on the safe side. I've seen too many people lose too much, because they got greedy."

"Well, I think it's about time I had you take a look at mine. I have goals too, you know," he revealed.

"Yeah?" she queried.

"Yeah. Can't live out of pocket forever, right?"

She could see there were wheels turning in his head, but who knew exactly what direction they were going. _He'll tell me when he's ready_, she reminded herself. Not everyone was like Jack, who had no problem saying exactly what was on his mind whenever he wanted.

* * *

><p>On the matter of Jack and Elaine Haversill, Alex and Cheryl had been invited a few times to the house for dinner, to talk about work, family, and many other topics. The two couples had formed a nice friendship over the two months since first meeting, and always had pleasant evenings together, despite the difference in age and experiences. It was no surprise to have either of the Haversills call the house, just to check up.<p>

One night at dinner, Jack finally realized where he had heard the name Stansbury before. "Eddie! That's where I remember hearing it."

"Eddie?" Cheryl asked. She'd never known any Eddies, that she remembered at least.

"Little Eddie Quartermaine. Seems like about a year and a half ago, was it, he was raving about his new broker and how amazed he was that a woman knew so much about money," he revealed.

Cheryl was instantly ready to fall on the defensive. It had been a couple of months since thinking about some of the events from Port Charles, and she wasn't sure exactly what might have been discussed between the two wealthy gentlemen. "I see, so, what else did Edward say about me? Nothing too scary I hope," she wondered aloud.

"No, no, nothing like that. He did mention a couple scuffles you'd had, but I've always been one to believe that if you haven't been in a scrap, you haven't been doing much. Everybody has to earn their lumps along with their rewards," he declared. He looked her straight in the eye, and gave one last comment on it: "I would rather team up with someone who has had some bruises, than one who hasn't seen a fight at all."

Alex watched and listened in silence, appreciating both the way she had handled it and the way his new friend had accepted the things he had surely learned about Cheryl's past. Not everyone is perfect. Nothing is black and white. Jack had lived long and seen enough to know that. Alex looked to his left, gave her a quick grin, and finished off the water in his glass. She smiled back at him through a sip of her iced tea, and felt as if she had passed a test of some sort. _Might not be an A+, but I'll take it_, she thought to herself.

* * *

><p>There were other reminders of the past and Port Charles. Tiffany and Cheryl spoke regularly. More often in fact, than they had while living in the same city. On one occasion she emerged from the office still staring strangely at the cell phone in her hand.<p>

"What's that look for?" Alex wondered aloud.

She looked up slightly startled, broken from her thoughts of the conversation she'd just finished. "It's finally happened."

"What?"

"She's lost her mind."

He chuckled at her resolute attitude about it. "Come on, it can't be that bad," he coaxed, still putting up the groceries he had just brought home.

She was still replaying the call in her mind. _"You're not pregnant are you?" _Tiff had asked. The question had been such a shock all she could manage was a profound _"What?" _in return. She had listened to Tiffany describe a vivid dream in which Cheryl had come back to Port Charles, heavily pregnant and collapsed, losing the baby. She assured her sister that she was not, in fact, having a child anytime soon, but the discussion had brought back a memory tucked deeply into Cheryl's mind. There had been four November days of fear, dread, hope and every other emotion mixed together when she had suspected that she could be pregnant with Robert's child. It was not the most positive experience she could imagine, considering how he felt about her at the time. She had never told anyone about the possibility, and was glad for her silence when her body resumed its normal cycle. She attributed the episode to stress and within a short amount of time moved on without further concern. _If I had been pregnant, I'd probably be due right about now_, she thought. _Strange that she would have that dream now_.

"Hey, are you ok?" Alex's gentle words brought her back to reality.

Cheryl connected with him then. "Yeah, I'm good." She smiled realizing how true that was. She was happy here with him, and vice-versa. The same could not be said of what may have happened in her sister's dreamt alternate reality. He maintained a doubtful look despite her assurance. "Sometimes the past just pops up and waves at you when you're least expecting it. Nothing to worry about."

* * *

><p>Alex pressed harder each day, it seemed, to make headway on the addition. He knew full well that winter was the enemy on this project, and getting as much done as possible during snowless days would be essential to their success. Even so, he made it a point to take whatever evenings and weekends he could with Cheryl and enjoy time together at a movie, a walk around the lake, or just cuddled on the couch. Her work was no less demanding at times, forcing early morning trips to Denver after which she returned home late, exhausted from meetings and the long commute. The company she had associated herself with back in New York had offices across the country, and at times sent her consulting at branches in Kansas City or Austin.<p>

"I can't sleep," Cheryl complained over the phone one evening from Texas.

"Don't tell me you aren't tired. You were up at four thirty to make the flight there, and probably spent all day working. Maybe even through dinner."

She did not deny any of his assumptions. "Didn't say I wasn't tired, just can't sleep."

Alex could hear the weariness in her voice and understood it well, feeling the same most evenings after work. "What's the matter? You've slept in hotels dozens of times before."

"Maybe I've gotten used to the quiet at the house. Or the company," she admitted sleepily.

He shared the sentiment, knowing that when he lay down in bed the space she normally occupied would remain empty. Somehow it just felt strange to sleep on that side, so even when Cheryl was out of town he stayed in his normal spot. "It's only one night. Just pretend I'm there, and that you've already stolen all the covers." A soft giggle came across the line in response. More than once he'd woken with little or nothing in the way of a cover left over him. How she managed it, Alex had yet to discover. He got the feeling she was well on her way to sleep, he coaxed her into saying goodnight, along with a promise to call before getting on the flight home the next evening.

It was after seven when the Jeep rolled into its space in the garage, but Alex had dinner ready to fire on the grill. He'd gotten a good idea of how much of what things she typically ate, and had a nice variety of vegetables ready in addition to the chicken he'd been marinating. The meat would save well if she didn't want it, and he had simply learned to make things available, letting her choose as she saw fit. What he had also learned was that Cheryl preferred to get settled back into the house and put away work before greeting him after trips. He waited on the back porch with his cold soda in hand, waiting for the grill to heat up.

"Hey sunshine," he welcomed when she stepped out, lemonade in hand.

Her _'yeah, right'_ look flashed. "Suckup."

"It's true. The clouds rolled in yesterday morning. The past two days have been nothing but gray, hot and muggy as all get out. The sky only cleared up an hour ago. How was the trip?"

She blew a breath between her lips. "Volcanic. I've been there before, but never in the summer. I felt like I was going to dry up and blow away every time I went outside." After a moment's hesitation, she added, "I like the work though. It's nice to deal with people who aren't just playing with their inheritance. Seeing how the things I can do for them actually changes their lives is rewarding."

"Don't tell me you've given up the big time... you thrive on that stuff."

Cheryl smiled broadly. "Oh no... I especially like the big commissions," her eyes glinted greedily. "But sometimes it's good to have a dose of reality and help the smaller offices with funds that affect 'real' people."

Alex leaned a little closer to her as they stood at the porch rail. "Well, this 'real' person is very glad you're home. This house may be quiet, but when you're gone it's _still_. Besides, I'd gladly sacrifice blankets if it means you are there next to me."

She said nothing, but smiled and pressed closer to him, smelling the woodsy aroma of soap through his shirt.

* * *

><p>By mid-September, Cheryl realized Alex's birthday was coming up and started plotting a gift and small celebration. Small meaning just the two of them, since time was getting more and more precious, the closer fall got. Concrete work was over, but the construction team was pushing hard to get a framework up. She had seen huge beams being trucked up the long drive to the main house, and it seemed like each day Alex returned home a little more tired. From the Treehouse she could hear the whistle the contractor used to signal lunchtimes and end of the day, and knew that the crew had long gone before Alex came back to her. One night in particular she remembered, he sat at the big pine table to take off his boots, and fallen asleep with only one removed. It worried her, and she had kept a closer eye on him since.<p>

Two days before his birthday, Cheryl heard the whistle blowing up the hill. _Strange_, she thought, _not time to quit yet_... but went back to reading the last in a line of reports she needed to finish. A minute later when the phone rang, with Jack on the other end, she found out why the work had stopped.

"Hello?" and a long moment while she listened. "I'm on my way." She grabbed her keys and was halfway out the door before Jack even hung up. She arrived at the house to see him standing in the drive waiting for her, blocking her way any farther. She was out of the navy Jeep she had picked out with Alex in a shot, and Jack was glad he had such a size advantage over her.

"Where is he... what happened?" she rushed. _This can't be happening._

"He's inside, and the crew is doing what they have been trained to. So you need to stay put and let them, until the ambulance gets here." He held her close, like her father used to when she was sick.

"What happened, Jack, tell me." She was trying not to panic, and not sure she was succeeding. The worried look on Jack's face wasn't helping.

"One of the lines snapped, hoisting up a laminate beam. End of it swung down, and took him square in the chest. He's unconscious, and they're bracing him up now." Jack watched her, seeing the fear growing. "One thing I will tell you, if he'd been standing a few feet farther up, that beam would have crushed him against the house. Bad as this may be, that might have killed him." As sirens screamed toward the house, Cheryl wondered if she would have a chance to see those emerald eyes again.

A half hour from the time Jack called her, she was entering St. Anthony's in Breckenridge. They had yet to let her see Alex, and being uninformed only let imagination get the better of Cheryl. It took another forty minutes before anyone could give a decent representation of the injuries to her and Jack, and she was forced to fill out paperwork in the meantime. Elaine arrived from her luncheon with the Ball committee just as the doctors came to announce their findings.

A middle aged doctor clad in hospital green from head to toe asked first, "Ok, who do we have? Father... wife...?"

"Friend. And, well, close enough to a wife," explained Jack.

"Well then. Mr. Thomson has three broken and two cracked ribs, severe bruising of the chest, and some general scrapes, bumps and bruises. I can't say he's fortunate, but considering the report of the accident, it could be much worse." He continued, "What we are very concerned about at the moment is the potential bruising of the lungs, and restricted air intake from swelling. His oxygen is going to be limited, so we're starting anti-inflammatories now to help reduce the effects."

Cheryl's took a deep breath, taking in everything the doctor had said. "So, he's going to be ok?" and then a quick, "When can I see him?"

"He is still unconscious, and with the injuries he has, we need to keep a close eye until we're sure the lungs are clear, and that there's no chance of pneumonia developing. Injuries like these tend to allow fluid to form, making the problem worse. Give us a few more minutes, and we can let you in for a brief visit before we move him into the ICU."

She sat in one of the waiting area chairs, Elaine holding her hand, and tried to keep herself together until they let her in to see Alex. Jack sat quietly next to her, being the solid presence she desperately needed. In such a short amount of time, the world had turned upside down.

They would only allow one visitor for a few minutes before sending him upstairs and the Intensive Care Unit. He would remain there until conscious at the minimum, and depending on his breathing, maybe longer. Cheryl steeled her nerves and stepped into the small trauma area where Alex lay. She took in every inch of him, assessing every mark, watching the monitors blipping out heartbeats, oxygen being fed through a mask into his damaged chest and airways. _This is not right_, she thought, _It's not supposed to be this way. But here we are_. She stroked the ebony hair from his eyes, held his hand, and whispered, _"I love you_." She was surprised to realize it was the first time she had actually voiced the sentiment to him, and promised herself it would not be the last.

Once he was settled into a room, the only thing to do was wait. Wait for tests, wait for doctors, wait for Alex to wake up. Cheryl took one of the chairs she found in the unit and arranged it on the left side of his bed, where she normally slept. It was out of the way of the nurses, but moreso, what he was used to. She felt like the more things were "normal", the more likely he would emerge from sleep and confirm to her that he was going to recover. The longer he remained asleep, the doctor warned, the less positive they were about his status. Night fell, and after Jack and Elaine had made their final checkin for the evening, she was left by his side in the quiet. Normally the hospital would have made her leave, but Jack had connections, and had insisted they let her stay by his side. It was something she would not forget. This was not a time she could imagine being forced to go home and sit alone. She fell asleep, head resting her crossed arms over the edge of the bed where Alex lay struggling to breathe.

He woke in the middle of the night, to the sounds of soft beep, beep, beep, realizing it was his own heartbeat chiming out from a monitor at his side. Assessing, Alex tried to remember the last thing that might have happened. He managed to recall a snapping noise, much like a guitar string breaking. Then a whooshing sound, and darkness. _Now_, he thought,_ this can't be good_. After attempting to inhale, he realized that that was not such a great idea. He cracked his eyes open slowly, partly adjusting to light, and partly just because every part of him seemed to hurt, even his eyelids. After a moment, he found the familiar shape Cheryl held as she lay, as close as she could manage under the circumstances, next to him. He could just reach the curl of hair against her cheek with one finger, and brushed it idly away from her face. She woke with a start, and Alex couldn't decide if he felt guilty or glad for waking her. Looking at her through half open eyes, he saw the instant relief wash across her, realizing it was he who had woken her.

"There you are," she breathed. Glancing at her watch, it was 4:13 a.m. Nearly fourteen hours after she had first seen him laying on the backboard as the EMTs loaded it into the ambulance.

"Uh-huh," he started, but Cheryl interrupted, making sure she told him what the nurses warned.

"Careful... don't try to talk too much at first. Just breathe. You don't want to start coughing with broken ribs. Take your time. Let me go get the nurse, and call Jack." She gave his hand a squeeze, and slipped into the quiet hallway and down to the station, a few rooms down from Alex's. Once the nurse knew he was awake, Cheryl fished the cell out of her jeans pocket and called the Haversills. She had agreed to, regardless of the time. Jack insisted on it.

By the time she got back to the room, the nurse had Alex sitting up a little more, and was asking him a few questions. He had a bit more color now, and even winked at her when she returned to the chair next to the bed.

"Well, it looks like you had a good rest Mr. Thomson. If you're hungry, I can bring something up. Breakfast won't be for a few hours yet. I'd bet you haven't eaten since lunch yesterday," the nurse remarked. She was right, of course, and as soon as she mentioned food, his stomach rumbled. "I'll take that as a 'yes', then. Give me a minute."

Alex took the opportunity to figure out exactly what had happened. He had a good idea, but details were a little fuzzy. "So, the beam broke loose?" he asked Cheryl.

"According to Jack, yes. The line broke. If you'd been standing somewhere else, he said you would have been crushed," she revealed.

"Heard it. Didn't see it though," he rasped.

"I'm going to have to train you better," she said deliberately. _Maybe not a good idea to make him laugh_, she thought afterward. She cringed as he winced, with a small chuckle at her joke. Leave it to Cheryl to throw his own admonishments back at him to lighten the situation. Still, she was relieved to see him react to anything, after waiting so long for him to wake.

The nurse brought a cup of yogurt, a bran muffin, and orange juice. As she left, she warned, "Small bites. Remember to breathe, even though it's going to hurt. Buzz if you have too much pain, alright?"

Alex nodded, and reached for the muffin on the tray in front of him. Cheryl was content to watch him pick through the food, slowly consuming every bite. To be honest, she found it rather amazing that he was this capable after looking helpless for so many hours. She could see the effort it took, but he was obviously determined to feed himself.

Jack and Elaine arrived around 7:30 to check in on them both. Alex had talked a little and even napped a short while after having his earlier snack. Cheryl decided that extra visitors would be a good opportunity for her to make a short run back to the house for a shower and maybe a bite to eat herself. She left Alex in the Haversills' company, trusting they would let her know if anything serious happened in the short while away. As she slipped from her perch on the edge of the bed, Alex stopped her before she left. He crooked a finger toward her, beckoning her closer, where he whispered in her ear, _"Love you, too,"_ and received a silent, beaming smile in return.

Cheryl returned to the hospital clean, refreshed, and feeling much more human. When she got to the room, she found Jack, but not Alex. Apparently they had whisked him off to x-ray, to get a new picture of his lungs. Routine and preventative, they said. Better to check for fluid before it builds too much. So she and Jack chatted a few minutes, until they wheeled Alex back. He settled painfully into the bed, and as the nurse was leaving he quietly asked for two bottles of water. She brought them as he had requested, and as she left them on his tray, he gave Cheryl a pointed stare.

"Okay, okay. Message received, loud and clear," she relented, collecting one of the bottles and immediately following the silent demand he had made. He knew she would ignore her own needs to worry over him, and refused to let it slip by.

Jack watched in fascination. "What, dare I ask, was that all about?"

"Did you eat?" Alex pushed. He was not in the best of shape, but certainly wasn't going to let her get away with anything.

"Yes, I ate, okay? Oatmeal and half a grapefruit."

Now Jack was really fascinated, "Ok, you two, what the heck is going on here?"

"He should know, just in case," Alex managed. He had been reminded, in one sudden event, that here in Colorado he was the only one who knew about her condition. If something happened to him, she was alone.

Cheryl didn't like to be reminded of it regularly, but inwardly admitted he was right. "I was in a sort of accident when I was eight. As a result, one of my kidneys had to be removed. So Alex likes to remind me to eat, and drink water, and all the things that are good for me when he thinks I'm ignoring it." She rolled her eyes a little saying this, as if the concern was over reactive.

Jack took this in, and could only conclude, "Well, looks like it's working."

She had to giggle a little, shaking her head in disbelief. _Now they'll both be after me_.

The doctor came in, and announced that Alex would be moved to a standard room. Now that he was awake, ICU would not be necessary. More surprising to Cheryl, he also stated that if the next evaluations were good, he would send Alex home by tomorrow afternoon.

"Aside from checking his lung functions and making sure he's breathing well, there's not much more we can do. If he's stable and improving, rest is the only medicine. Let the ribs heal, and everything should be fine," he declared. "I'll be back at 4:00 to check again."

Alex was glad to hear it. He'd always hated hospitals, and, given any opportunity, would probably sneak out regardless of being released by the staff. Too, he was getting the hang of breathing enough to talk and function, but not experience a searing pain through his chest and sides. Slow and steady, not too deep. He watched the doctor leave, then gave a hopeful look toward Cheryl. Ten minutes ago, there was a tension in her, like she was waiting for the other shoe to drop. Now, it was as if she too had learned to breathe again. She leaned relaxed against the window, watching him and sipping the water he had forced upon her. Soon the nurses came in, and shooed both Cheryl and Jack out so they could transfer Alex to his new room downstairs.

* * *

><p>Jack went back to the house, as the contractor and his crew were back at work on framing in the structure of the new addition. He insisted that he would report anything at all back to Alex that seemed suspicious, although he expected nothing of the sort to happen. Alex had interviewed several companies, and selected one with outstanding resources and recommendations. There was no need to be concerned.<p>

Cheryl and Alex spent the day reading, talking, and watching really bad reruns on television. He occasionally nodded off, but was surprisingly strong, considering. He ate well, and Cheryl couldn't help but wonder that only twenty four hours ago, he was in the trauma room. Alex convinced her to go home for the evening. She grudgingly went, knowing that hospital exceptions would only go so far. Without a critical case, they were much less likely to let her stay, even if he wasn't insisting she get a decent sleep in a real bed.

She walked back into the quiet house with optimism, and packed a small bag with some fresh clothes for Alex. Best to be prepared, if they actually did let him go. Sleeping was another issue. For the last four months, every night had been spent at his side. Without him there, the bed was simply not the right place to be, Cheryl gave up and slipped out to curl up on the couch. She managed about six good hours and abandoned the effort, retreating to her office to read a few reports. _Might as well do something productive_, she thought. She even managed to get through most of what was waiting from yesterday before the sun started to break through the eastern windows of the office. Cheryl found herself at Alex's desk, browsing over some designs left scattered and posted to the walls. She discovered as many sketches of beautifully organic, flowing wood furniture as she did of houses and other structures. Strange, that she had never really seen what he worked on. It seemed to her that this was his personal space, and that she hadn't had an invitation to look. Now she was going to make it a point to ask.

Stretching, she wandered back to the master to shower. Afterward, perusing the closet, she found the slinky black nightgown she had gotten as part of his birthday present this evening. It would have to wait for another day. She did, however, choose a skirt suit she knew to be one of his favorites.

When Cheryl arrived at Alex's room in the morning, Jack was already there discussing the previous day's progress on the site. They both fell silent when she stopped in the doorway, Dressed in navy heels, knee length navy skirt, and short cropped matching jacket with a tailored ivory blouse, Cheryl had both of them struggling to remember what they had been reviewing. She hung the change of clothes she had brought for Alex's release in the tiny cubby of a closet in the corner, then gave him a soft, long kiss good morning.

"Happy Birthday."

"I'd say so," was about all he could muster.

Jack, on the other hand, was much more descriptive. "Well son, if that doesn't make you feel well enough to go home, I don't know what will."

"Morning Jack," she chirped. And then, so did the cell phone stowed in the small clutch she carried. With a glance at the caller ID, she cringed a little. "Excuse me... this might be a while." Cheryl stepped out just past the door, and paced with the phone, "Hi Tiff," and a long pause. She stopped and glanced through the door at Alex, listening. "No, no. I'm sorry, no I didn't check messages last night," followed by more pacing, and again stopping at the door. "At the hospital," and she held the phone away from her ear, while a stream of steady commentary came from the other end of the line. Putting the phone back up to speak, she resumed, "No, no. Tiffany stop, I'm fine. It's Alex." Only then did she manage to quiet her sister long enough to tell her what had happened. Cheryl paced away again, and the two men could her bits of the conversation, as she detailed everything that had happened in the past two days. After a while, she returned to the doorway, saying, "Hopefully this afternoon. Yes I'll call. I'll tell him. Love you too... bye."

Rubbing her ear a little, she noticed Alex trying very hard not to burst out laughing. "Oh, laugh it up. You know how she gets when the word 'hospital' comes out of my mouth," she chided goodnaturedly. "Tiff says, and I quote: 'What is he thinking?' and, 'You need to get better soon because my sister loves you.'" Her bemused smile revealed the acceptance of what her sister had said. She shrugged, "What can I say, she has her own way."

Alex could not argue with her on that assessment. Whatever could be said of Tiffany Hill Donely, it would never be that she did not love her sister, and want the best for her. Apparently she had decided that Alex was it. As protective as Tiff was, he took it as the highest compliment, and mentally promised that he would not disappoint.

Jack too, could see the bond between them. Of course, they were together, but something about this accident had sparked a true understanding between them of just what they had. It was no longer just a relationship. It was a partnership. When Cheryl went to ask the doctor about the possibility of Alex being released, he took the opportunity to probe a little.

"I've been wondering something, if you don't mind me asking, Alex."

"I think you've earned the right to ask by now, Jack. You and Elaine are our friends, you know that."

"Just how long have you and Cheryl known each other?"

Alex thought for a moment, "I met Cheryl on New Year's Eve, this past year. So, just over eight months, I guess. Why?"

"Hm. Seemed to me like it would have been longer, the way you two get on. It reminds me of Lainey and me, when we were young. Really, things haven't changed much. I don't know what I'd do without her," Jack reflected.

Now Alex had a question of his own, one he'd been mulling for a while. "How did you know, Jack? How did you know, for sure, that she was the woman you wanted to spend your life with?

Jack smiled. He could see where Alex was, and exactly what he was struggling with. _It's hard to accept when things are that simple,_ he thought. "Alex, I knew from day one that Elaine was the woman I would love forever, if she'd have me. Thinking anything else made me feel like the world was spinning the wrong direction."

Cheryl returned and noticed the sudden silence. She eyed them both curiously. "What are you two up to?"

The men said nothing, and just looked at each other, knowing.

After his afternoon evaluation, and a few test walks around the hallways, Alex was in fact released. The sight of his bruised chest was not pleasant as Cheryl helped him into a loose button down shirt. The more fitting t-shirts he preferred would have been far too painful for him to squeeze into with the injuries he had. Blue and purple marks marred the skin, along with a few scrapes that were just starting to heal as well. He inhaled a little once, when her hand brushed across bare flesh. It worried her, but he quickly informed her that it just tickled. "Sorry," she apologized.

"Why? Not your fault. Besides, makes me feel kindof normal again," Alex said.

"You ready?"

"Absolutely. Let's go home."

Cheryl had brought the Subaru, thinking the Wrangler would be too much of a stretch up to get into. It was close to evening when they approached the Treehouse, and the construction crew was slowly filing out the drive on their way home for the day. Alex wanted to go and check the site, but Cheryl convinced him to wait until morning. She had an ulterior motive of course, aside from making him rest more before trying to get back into work. She knew Jack and Elaine were on their way down to the house for a small birthday-slash-welcome home dinner. They gathered around the big pine table, and celebrated Alex's thirty-first birthday, and the fact that he was still among them. They shared a simple meal, brought in from one of the local restaurants, and cake that Cheryl had snuck in while Alex was having his last x-ray at the hospital a few hours earlier. The Haversills presented Alex with their gift, a shiny new hardhat and bright orange safety vest. Cheryl has chosen a new work jacket, as Alex's current one was looking less than hopeful of making it through the winter intact. Her other 'present' would have to be held back for a later date.


	8. Chapter 8

The restrictions given by hospital staff were lengthy, basically limiting Alex to walking, sitting and breathing. Cheryl managed to keep him home and at rest for another day. Getting out of bed in the morning had caused enough discomfort that he put up little resistance to her orders to sit and rest some more. He was not a good patient, frustrated at being cooped up and restless with little to do but read. Neither of them had slept well, as the normal positions they settled into did nothing but spark pain in his damaged chest and ribs.

"Will you please stop fussing," she asked. "You aren't helping anything by getting upset about it."

"I can't help it. I'm bored," Alex complained.

"I know the feeling, believe me," Cheryl asserted, knowing now how Tiffany had felt when she'd been so unwilling to listen to the doctors during her own time at the hospital. She went to the stack of papers by the fireplace that they were collecting for kindling and pulled out as many crossword puzzles as she could find. "I have a bunch of calls to make, and work to catch up on. _Please_, settle and read your book, or do these so I don't have to worry about you running off and getting into trouble."

He saw the concerned look, and acquiesced. "I'll try." She caressed his face, still grateful that although he was not completely well, he was alive.

* * *

><p>Alex slowly recovered, and over the next couple of weeks got back into the swing of supervising the build. '<em>Supervising' <em>was emphasized especially by Cheryl, hoping he would stay on the sidelines a little while. The broken ribs still caused him pain if he moved the wrong way, but breathing was normal. There remained some yellow and light green patches where large purple and blue bruises had been, but all in all, in he was in pretty good condition. Good enough, in fact, that maintaining his cool around Cheryl was becoming more than he could bear. To this point, they had been cautious and the lingering twinges of pain kept them in check, but standing in the kitchen one Sunday in October, Alex could take no more. Cheryl leaned at the counter, looking out at the snow dusted evergreens lining the hills, not yet dressed. He slipped behind her, wrapped his arms around her waist and nibbled playfully at her neck as she sipped from a large mug of coffee.

"Mmmmm," she sighed. "What are you doing?"

"What does it feel like I'm doing?" he asked innocently, moving the collar of her tailored pajama top over, revealing the delicate arc of her collarbone.

"Stirring up trouble, I think," she groaned, shutting her eyes and relishing the attention Alex was directing toward what he knew to be one of her hotspots. "Do you really think that's such a good idea?" Cheryl asked reluctantly.

His hands roamed and found their way under the hem of her shirt. "I think it's a fantastic idea. I'm tired of you hiding on the other side of the bed, and not getting hugs, and especially tired of not doing _this_."

She put the cup down and turned into him, circled in his embrace. His lips met hers for long moments, building the tension they both felt. She pushed him away slightly, breaking the kiss. "Alex, you're sure..."

"All you have to do is say 'no'," he spoke softly into her ear. Desire won out, and she let her arms fall around his neck, pulling him against her body. That was the end of the discussion.

Later they lay tangled on the floor in the living room as the sun broke over the mountain through the huge picture windows. "This is more like it," Alex announced with contentment. Cheryl traced the edge of a small yellow mark on his chest with her finger, but was less talkative and offered a deep sigh and a nod.

"You know, I realized recently that we've never actually had what you could officially call a date," he revealed.

She arched one eyebrow and looked up at him as if he'd gone around the bend. "I think it might be a little late for that, don't you?" she asked gesturing to the clothes, pillows and blanket strewn around them. "Not to mention that we've lived together for over four months. _Now _you want to ask me out?" She smiled at him, and the irony.

"Well, if you feel that way... but, I thought since Elaine offered me two tickets to the charity ball, you might accompany me. On a date." The hopeful glint in his eye told her that he was serious, and that he really did want to go. One bonus to accepting was that she would get to see him in a tuxedo.

"Well, it _is _for charity. Ooohh, and I get to shop for a new dress," she grinned.

"I'll take that as a 'yes', then."

"You may. I'd be very pleased to join you at the Black and White Ball, Mr. Thomson."

* * *

><p>The first real snow of the season fell only two days after the crew sealed the new addition from the elements. While it was far from finished, the exterior shell was completed enough to weatherproof, and begin the interior construction. They would spend the winter installing all of the plumbing, electrical, insulation, ductwork, heating and AC units necessary. Once the main inspections were passed, they could start with tile and hardwood floors, drywall and some of the finishing touches. By early spring, they would be, if all went well, ready to merge the two structures into one. Only then would the crew demo parts of the existing house and renovate some of the rooms there, finishing the entire project and creating a unified home.

Cheryl continued to work from the home office, but occasionally had to take day trips to Denver for meetings. The firm was so used to dealing with Colorado winters that they automatically cut back on travel trips, and even provided her with a web cam so she could conference to any location without leaving the house. It wasn't the best solution, but considering the options this was the most efficient in terms of costs and delays. Alex wasn't pleased when she had to take the seventy minute drive in the winter, but that was why he suggested the Jeep months ago, when they had arrived. It also allowed her to spend some days in town, camped at a local coffee shop enjoying the free wi-fi they offered and working from a corner table. She had adopted the practice as a way of escaping the house instead of spending every moment there. He also suspected a few trips had more to do with shopping as well. He couldn't blame her for seeking out other things to do besides stay cooped up in the office every day.

* * *

><p>Although there were no trick-or-treaters at Halloween, there was an all night horror movie marathon at the local theater. Convincing Alex it would be fun, Cheryl took him out to sit through a couple of them. He had never been a fan of the genre, but figured it would at least be a distraction from Jack's house. During the first of the two movies they sat through, he discovered a bonus to accepting her evening out. Apparently she was easily spooked, and more than once ended up halfway in his lap during the more suspenseful scenes. He did his best not to laugh, at either the movies or her, for the duration of the evening but only lasted until they walked back into the treehouse after midnight.<p>

"I never figured you for getting jumpy at a horror movie," he teased.

She shuddered visibly as emphasis. "Come on, some of it's just creepy. I can't help it."

"I get the giggles. They're just so cheesy."

Cheryl eyed him carefully. "I didn't hear any laughing while we were out."

"Well, what kind of guy would I be if I laughed at what you were afraid of? I have to keep up my role here," he boasted.

"I think you just like being my protector," she accused playfully.

He agreed. "Even if it is only special effect monsters and creepy hitchhikers. Because I love you, and that's part of the deal."

* * *

><p>With winter and the Ball approaching, Alex had duties that required some extra travel as well. Tux fittings required at two separate trips to Denver during November. He'd also spoken with Jack about some specialized purchases he needed to make, knowing that Haversill would know exactly where to turn. Trying to sneak those tasks in where Cheryl would not notice his absence was sometimes a challenge, and he employed Mike in efforts to obscure the details of his location.<p>

Cheryl learned that Jack and Elaine would be out of town for Thanksgiving visiting their eldest daughter, and wondered aloud to Alex what plans they should make for themselves. After a few uninspired ideas from each of them, she stopped what she was doing and had the perfect thought.

"Why don't we have Todd and Megan come up for the long weekend? We can drive down to Breckenridge and play."

Alex looked at her and voiced a sentiment he had known to be true for some time. "You're a genius," and immediately picked up the phone to call his brother. She could hear Megan's excited voice at the other end, and knew they would be having guests soon. Once the conversation was over and he hung up, Alex stopped for a second to realize what she had said. "I didn't know you could ski. _Or_, that you were allowed to. Isn't that a little risky?"

"No more than you or anyone else doing it. If I crash into a tree, I won't really be concerned about my kidney," she smirked. "Besides, I didn't say anything about skiing. You did. Do you think they'll be able to get a flight on such short notice?"

* * *

><p>It turned out that Megan was off the entire weekend of Thanksgiving, and quite determined to enjoy that time in Colorado. She had apparently hung up the phone with Alex and immediately set to work locating tickets for herself and Todd, finally snagging a late Wednesday night flight. They didn't arrive in Denver until nearly eleven, but Cheryl and Alex were there waiting at the airport. A moderate snow was falling, and they had brought the Jeep, just in case. Coordinating by phone when the younger couple arrived, Cheryl dropped Alex by the doors to find their guests and circled back around rather than try to park. She was back in front just as they exited, the entire pickup orchestrated without a hiccup.<p>

"You two are like a well oiled machine," Todd marveled as they loaded bags into the back.

Alex smiled. "When you work as much as we do, you have to take advantage of every second."

Once everyone had settled into the back seat, Cheryl strapped herself behind the wheel and put them back on the road. "We better move, I think it's picking up." All four had worked the day through, and maintained a quiet chatter for the hour plus drive back to the Treehouse. The snow steadied at a slightly lesser pace, and her four wheel drive had no trouble negotiating the roads. There was little in the way of a view for the newcomers until the Jeep was parked and they could finally see the inside of what Jack termed a 'small' house.

"Wow," was about all Megan could muster, staring out the huge windows overlooking the lake. The snow was nearly done, and the moon shone over a black and blue landscape. Cheryl leaned quietly near the fireplace where some embers still radiated a warm glow, letting her guests settle in their new surroundings. Alex carried their bags back to the spare bedroom and showed Todd the basics of the house, knowing his brother would then share with his wife. When the men reappeared in the living room, Alex found Cheryl precariously close to falling asleep standing up.

He slipped up next to her and placed a light kiss on her forehead. "I think you're done," he noted quietly.

"Mmmmhmm." She yawned. "I hit the wall somewhere between the garage and here."

Todd shuffled drowsily through the room. "C'mon babe, you can admire the view tomorrow," he reminded her, saying their goodnights on the way down the hall.

"You too," Alex instructed Cheryl, taking her hands to lead the way to their bedroom. She went easily and just made it into a fresh set of pajamas before falling asleep, comfortably spooned up with him in the king size bed.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, what are we going to do today? It's <em>Thanksgiving<em>," Cheryl stated, as if Alex should already know the agenda for the day. He simply looked back at her, waiting for clarification. "Help me out here, Megan. What's the first rule of Thanksgiving?" she asked.

"Watch the parade, of course."

The four of them sat at the large table finishing up a simple breakfast. Todd shrugged at his brother as if to say, '_don't bother fighting_'.

"And then?" Alex led, starting to get the idea.

Todd chimed in, "Stuff ourselves silly."

"Watch football?"

Cheryl assured him, "Of course you can watch football."

"Stuff ourselves some more?" Todd asked.

Megan feigned disgust at her husband. "You are such a pig."

"If Cheryl's cooking, we're all going to end up beached on the sofa like whales," Alex bragged.

"What do you mean 'if'? I've got the whole thing all planned out. But, I refuse to cook until I see Snoopy float down Seventh Avenue."

Todd was on it in a hurry. "Where's the remote?"

* * *

><p>The foursome enjoyed a good deal of the parade, with an included discussion on just how disgusting the floats became after the flowers and fruit started to rot. Apparently Megan had watched a program on Discovery in which some months old floats had been stored and were being dismantled for recycling. Cheryl took a break from the television to slip off into a quiet corner for a call to New York. Too many years had passed that she and Tiffany had not spoken during the holidays, and she was not about to miss this year.<p>

Todd watched her from the corner of his eye, pacing slowly in front of the windows while she talked. He leaned toward Alex. "Does she ever stop?"

"She always paces on the phone. Otherwise, well, you could say she has a tendency to run full speed then crash hard." He just finished the sentence when Cheryl gave him a quick smack with a pillow swiped from the large cushioned chair nearby.

"I heard that," she told him, cupping her hand over the phone, before resuming the conversation with Tiff and wandering away.

"Busted," Megan noted appreciatively.

After a few minutes more, Snoopy made his appearance, following the marching band from the University of Kansas. Alex, Todd and Megan all quietly conspired for a moment, and when Cheryl turned back toward the group, stood to perform the 'Snoopy Dance' for her. Their plot worked, catching her completely off guard and causing her to burst out laughing in the middle of a sentence.

"Oh, nothing... I just have three '_adults_' doing the Snoopy Dance in my living room," she explained after regaining control of herself. "I think that's my cue to get into the kitchen... yeah... love you too. Hug Sean for me." She ended the call and looked at the three of them, shaking her head. "I think that little performance might have earned you extra dessert."

* * *

><p>The pre-game shows started, so Alex and Todd settled themselves back in front of the bigscreen, while Cheryl retired to the kitchen. Megan assumed a position at the opposite side of the open counter from her, watching everything in both directions. She had offered assistance in cooking, but the chef convinced her none was needed.<p>

"Don't worry about it. Once the turkey is in, dessert is next and that's all up here," she said, indicating that the recipes were in her head.

Megan turned to yell at the men. "You both know that you are responsible for setting the table and cleaning up, right?" Her tone indicated this was not optional, and neither of them disagreed.

Cheryl could see that she would make an exceptional nurse. Observant, caring, authoritative... someone who could see the best for each patient and make sure it happened. "Remind me not to get on your bad side," she joked. "You'd hate having me for a patient."

"That bad, huh?"

Blushing slightly, she admitted, "Well, last time I was in the hospital for my kidney, I kindof released myself... and left town." The incident with the bombing didn't really count, since there wasn't anything actually wrong with her, she figured.

Megan was shocked. "You what?" she exclaimed, loudly enough to get Alex's attention. He joined the twosome with a concerned expression. "Does he know about this?" Megan asked. The sheepish look Cheryl wore was enough of an answer.

She related the discussion about her being an undesirable patient, to which he replied, "How so?"

"I told you I spent a week in the hospital last year. What I didn't mention is that I wasn't officially discharged. Truth is, I snuck out and went to Baltimore, much to the dismay of my sister, the Police Commissioner, and the entire staff of GH."

Alex's eyes widened, and Megan discretely excused herself to go and sit with her husband. He was obviously displeased to learn what she had done, not only because she had left the hospital and risked her health, but also because he worried that it might be a pattern. Cheryl read those exact thoughts on his face, and rounded the corner to where he stood.

"Hey," she said softly. "Look at me. I like where I am, and I love you. I swear, I won't be going anywhere."

He relaxed a little, and bowed his head to hers. "Alright Houdini. Are you going to stop working anytime soon?"

She smiled, and snuck a quick kiss from him. "I have to finish the pie, and get it into the oven with your cobbler. Why?"

"Because I could use a little couch time with my honey, that's why."

She put him to work washing bowls and cleaning up, and finished the pie. Once it was cooking there were a few more details to complete, and they retired to the living room together. After about thirty minutes of mostly commercials and a little football, and more importantly, cuddling in the overstuffed chair, the oven timer went off and Cheryl reluctantly abandoned her spot with Alex to place the finishing touches on dessert.

Halfway there, she called out to the group. "Who's going to peel?"

Megan volunteered and was set to work. Cheryl set two bowls in front of her, and soon Todd was helping out. One worked on the pile of potatoes for mashing, while the other handled cleaning sweet potatoes. Alex hovered, looking for something to do.

"Did you make the salad already?" she asked. He had, so setting the table became his chore while she made rice and waited on the peelers. By the time the food was actually ready, they were all anticipating the huge meal.

"We really are going to stuff ourselves silly, aren't we? Look at this," Todd raved, mouth agape at the amount of food on the table.

"Yeah well, I'm not planning on cooking anything for the rest of the weekend, so leftovers are on the menu," Cheryl informed them all.

"Smart woman," Megan added. "I'm done with cooking, and I didn't do much at all."

Regardless of all the extra work, Cheryl was thoroughly enjoying the day. It had been years since she'd had a real Thanksgiving, with a full-blown dinner and all the traditional activities. Alex wasn't the sentimental type typically, but having his family close and Cheryl at his side made this more than special.

"French fries?" Todd wondered.

The chef giggled. "I have to represent sweet potatoes somehow, and I don't like the marshmallow thing. So we have these." He continued to look at them with suspicion, until Cheryl finally made a request. "At least try one. There's garlic mayonnaise too." Alex had needed no such encouragement, having eaten them a couple of times previous. Megan, being more adventuresome than her husband, had sampled them early on in the process of serving food, and continued to pick at the bowl from time to time. Todd assented, and found them to be quite good as well.

"Not what I expected. I may have to change my opinion on that particular vegetable. The turkey is still my favorite part though."

Megan volunteered her preferred dish as well. "I do like all the traditional stuff, but I love this rice and veggie dish. Can I have the recipe?"

"Sure. If you give me your email address I'll just send it that way. No papers to lose or handwriting to decipher," Cheryl reasoned. She looked to Alex.

"I love all of it, but you already know I have to wait for my favorite." Of course the cobbler was what he was referring to. She'd made a point over the summer of freezing a couple of batches of fresh peaches, waiting for the weather to turn cold so she could make it for him.

Eating slowly ground to a halt, and after a little "settling" time, they began to clean up. As soon as Cheryl stood, Alex leaned over and said simply, "Sit." She watched as the trio orchestrated the care of leftovers, cleaning of dishes and taking out the garbage. They bustled around for about twenty minutes, and soon convened around the table again.

"Now what?" Alex checked with Cheryl.

She looked at him with a little surprise. "Why are you looking at me? Dinner was my thing. What would you normally do?"

"We always played board games, and stuff like that," Megan offered. Cheryl stifled a smile and rolled her eyes in Alex's direction. The younger woman was perplexed by the response. "What?"

In full Financial Wizard mode, she answered. "Apparently Alex thinks that my profession provides an unfair advantage at Monopoly."

Todd snorted and chuckled knowingly. "Which means she beats you at it and you need an excuse, even though it's all about luck in where you land on the board. How about some poker? You've got cards don't you?"

Alex stood from the table. "Where did we put them, Cher?"

Her brow scrunched, thinking. "I think they're in..." Her voice trailed while she considered the possibilities. "Get your change jar while I look." She returned from the office, where the closet housed many of their rarely used items, with a new deck to find them divvying up coins into four piles.

When Alex sat to deal the cards, with her at his left, he asked easily, "You do know how to play, right?"

"I'm familiar with the game."

* * *

><p>They played for a few hours, trading pots and generally breaking even on all fronts. Only in the last hour did Todd pull ahead, breaking Alex and Megan to nearly half what they had originally. Cheryl had maintained her stacks throughout. She'd done so by folding quickly on hands that showed little promise, and playing conservatively when she bet. It meant that the pots she won were not huge, but kept her in the game where Alex had held poor cards too long, and Megan had overbet on some of hers. She finished them both off with fours and sevens and faced Todd, who had folded on the hand, alone for the remainder of the game. Megan and Alex took turns dealing to them, and they split a few more pots until what turned out to be the last.<p>

Cheryl looked at her cards, and watched as Todd opened large, with nearly half his coins. She hesitated, but met the wager and discarded two, receiving new cards from Megan. Her opponent took none, and raised his bet by nearly half his chips again. Again she held for a moment, but surprised him by going all in.

"Uh, oh," was all Alex could manage, watching her expression. It had changed little, but he could swear there was a hint of a smile underneath._ She's got him_, he thought.

"Play or go home," the dealer told her husband.

"I think I've been had, but let's see," he sighed. Pushing in the rest of his money, he laid down his cards for everyone to see. A King high straight.

"You got that on the deal?"

He nodded, smiling at his fortune.

"All I got was these," Cheryl noted, laying down three deuces. She watched his smile broaden a bit, before finishing, "But the draw was nice too." Adding a pair of queens to the pile, she looked to Alex and winked. "Pretty lucky, really. But I figured it was time to end the game, one way or the other."

"Darned right. Where's my dessert?" Alex asked excitedly.

"Ok, ok, I'm going. We have pumpkin pie and peach cobbler. Who wants which?" Cheryl asked on her way to the kitchen.

Megan worried. "We have to chose?"

"Yeah, I thought we got extra," Todd argued.

Cheryl sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ok, who wants which one _first_?" They all elected for cobbler first, except the cook herself, who had been looking forward to pie all day. With everyone served, she hopped up and sat on the counter, happily eating a slice of down-home southern pumpkin pie with walnut crunch and cream cheese whipped topping.

"Mmhhh, hey," Alex thought aloud around a mouthful of peaches. "I almost forgot." He went to the oven and pulled out a small plate with the wishbone on it. "I think this is probably dry enough now. Who wants it?" Megan raised her hand and bounced a little, like a kid in a classroom. He looked to Todd, who seemed interested but reserved himself to see how Cheryl felt. Alex held it up for her, but she shook her head _'no'_.

"I have nothing to wish for," she informed him. Leaning down to him from her perch, they shared a kiss filled with meaning. "Let them do it, maybe they'll both wish for the same thing." He turned and absently handed the bone to his brother, and then refocused on her.

"I don't think I've had enough of that lately... you think maybe I could, uh..."

"Oh, you mean... you think maybe I should give you another... hmm. Well, I guess that would be ok," she teased and kissed him again. The younger couple had seen enough, and migrated to the living room to finish dessert and snap the souvenir. "I think we scared them away," Cheryl whispered after a few minutes alone with him.

"It's good for them. If they don't make the best of some time to themselves, I can't help it."'

"Well said," she agreed. "Are you going to try some pie?"

He smirked. "I thought I had been. Very good, by the way."

"So _that's_ what this is all about. The _pie_. I should have known." She took a last bite of the dessert he had tasted hints of on her lips. "Six months, and now it's just about the food." She gave her best sad, hopeless look, knowing it would provoke a quick response from him.

He scowled playfully. "Alright, that's enough of that." He took her hands and placed them over his heart in dramatic fashion. "Do you think pie can make my heart flip like this?"

With a slightly pouty look, she continued to lay it on. "Well, if you were really hungry..."

"Oh, ok. I give up. You were right, it's just all about the desserts. Really. I have no idea why else I'd stick around –" Cheryl pulled him back close and kissed him, stopping the act in a second. When she let him go he had only one thought. "Oh, yeah... that's why."

They spent another few minutes of semi-privacy before returning to the living room and their guests. _'It's a Wonderful Life'_ was on television, and the foursome watched from beginning to end, when each one stretched from the cozy position they had occupied for over two hours.

"I think if we're going up the mountain tomorrow, I better get some sleep." Alex stood and looked down at Cheryl in the cushioned chair, holding out his hand, "You comin' babe?"

"Absolutely."

They started down the hall, and he called over his shoulder. "Breakfast at eight, bus leaves at nine."

* * *

><p>"You're kidding me, right?" Alex stared at Cheryl, dumbfounded.<p>

"Awesome," Megan added.

Todd simply shrugged.

"What?" she asked, smiling broadly as they stood in the sun outside a pair of sport shops after renting equipment for the day. Each had packed or worn their own clothes for the anticipated snow activities, but Alex had apparently not expected what Cheryl had in mind when she had gone to the second shop in search of gear. "I told you, _I _never said anything about skiing." She held a plum colored snowboard decorated with pale yellow daises. "Did you get the lift tickets?"

"But..."

Todd confirmed possession of the tickets. "We've got em. Let's go."

They all boarded and rode up, with Alex curious and confused as to what Cheryl was up to. "Do you actually know how to ride that thing?" he finally asked, just as they were about to unload. She answered by pushing off the chair perfectly and sliding down the ramp. Once they were all off and gathered again, he probed a little farther. "Ok, it's obvious you've done this before. Just how long have you been snowboarding?"

She thought for a moment. "Off and on for about seven years."

"Where did you learn this? I mean, I doubt your family had the idea."

Cheryl blushed a little, and cringed slightly. "There was a guy involved. I spent most of that winter learning, and now just go for fun. He didn't stick, but the board did." She saw his eyes narrow. "Come on, enough talk," she decided, and started to drift down the hill. She slowed, waiting for him to follow, which he did. As he caught up, she had one last comment on the subject. "You realize of course, that Tiffany does _not _need to know."

* * *

><p>She woke up the next morning with an array of sore muscles. While she knew how to, she'd had little practice or action on the board in over two years. Not that Alex didn't have a few stiff joints himself, but when he heard "Ow, ow, ow," next to him, the level of his concern jumped radically.<p>

"What... where?"

Cheryl looked over her shoulder at his worried face. "Everywhere. Pick a spot." She sat on the edge of the bed slowly working the kinks out of shoulders, neck and back muscles that saw more use the previous day than they had in a long while. "This is what I get for having a desk job."

He sat up and started to massage some of the places she had been fussing at. "If you like it so much, why haven't you gone for so long, and why didn't you say anything before this?"

"Mmm, that feels good," she unwound her neck as he worked out a knot. "Well, two years ago I'd just gotten to Port Charles and was working on some big deals, so I didn't feel like vanishing to the mountains was a great business decision. And last year, well... enough things had happened that taking a vacation, no matter how tempting, wasn't a great idea. Besides, my leg still hurt."

He glanced down at the scar where the bullet had found its way across her thigh during the PCPD shootout Cheryl had gotten caught up in. He noticed the quiet that fell over her after bringing up the events that led up to their meeting. "You know what?" he asked, and without waiting answered himself. "My brother was right. You _are _tougher than you look. It might surprise me once in a while, but certainly keeps me on my toes." Alex gave her a quick peck on the cheek and a bright morning smile. "Think you're ready for a few more runs down that hill?"

* * *

><p>The four of them spent Saturday in Breckenridge again, on the mountain into the afternoon and then in town shopping and walking until evening. After dinner at a local restaurant they retired back to the Treehouse, anticipating an early rise in the morning to take Todd and Megan to the airport.<p>

Cheryl and Alex decided, laying in bed, that she would stay home and catch up on things around the house while he delivered their guests to the gate. That way they would have a head start on the week and get a couple more hours alone together before her upcoming series of meetings and work at the house separated them again. The weather had been clear all weekend, so he loaded the Subaru up while Megan and Todd said their thank-you's and good-bye's to Cheryl.

* * *

><p>By the time Alex returned, she had caught up on all of her emails, cleaned up the kitchen from breakfast, finished laundry and was in the office prepping for Tuesday's meeting in Denver. He walked quietly through the house and leaned in the doorway to watch her work. She continued for a few minutes while he said nothing. Finally she turned to him with a curious smile.<p>

"What are you up to?"

"Admiring the view, mainly. But also reflecting on things I've learned this weekend," he answered.

"Uh oh," she quipped, continuing to tap out notes on the keyboard. "You're admiring my old jeans and your baggy sweater? And, I'm afraid to ask what you think of your new discoveries." Cheryl peeked at him again, appreciating the view from her chair as well. He had on a light green chamois shirt, one of her favorites as it accentuated the color of his eyes, and was especially soft and snuggle worthy.

"You know I'd adore you in a paper bag, although I doubt it would be very comfortable." Alex stepped closer, looking at what she was doing. "Lots to catch up on?" He watched as she mentally checked off tasks.

"A few more things to review... what did you have in mind?" She sensed he had a plan, and wanted details.

"Truthfully, I haven't _really _had you to myself for days, and it's looking like the next couple of weeks are likely to be the same. Might be nice to just lounge around together for the rest of the day." His warm, suggestive tone did its magic.

"Give me twenty minutes?"

* * *

><p>When she joined him on the couch, he had a fire going, hot tea on the table, and an array of dvds to chose from. Cheryl browsed through them quickly, and sat down on the couch without making a selection.<p>

"You didn't like any of them?" he wondered.

She sipped tea and cozied up next to him with her legs up over his lap. "Let's just leave it off for a while."

"As you wish."

The words settled on her ears and she immediately translated them to what he really meant: _I love you_... one of their little 'understandings' since he had introduced her to _The Princess Bride_. She let out a soft laugh. "My sweet _'Westley'_," she responded, and rested her head against his shoulder. "I like this idea."

Alex fingered the loose curls of her hair. "Me too." Then he remembered a thought he'd had on the trip home. "Hey, your meeting is Tuesday, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"All day?"

"Likely," she answered. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, now. But the wind has been picking up, and there's snow on the way. I was just thinking, it might be an idea to keep a packed bag in the Jeep, in case you have to stay in the city." A mildly displeased look crossed Cheryl's face, but she did not disagree.

"Ok, but on one condition," she stipulated.

He stopped caressing the jean-clad knee in front of him and let his hand rest on her thigh. "Wow, you _are _a tough one. It's not bad enough that I have to suggest you might end up away from here overnight, but now you get to set conditions? Sheesh."

"Come on," she coaxed, and curled her legs underneath herself. "You want me to be able to sleep if you aren't there, right?"

Alex leaned forward for a moment, and allowed himself to fall to the floor, spread on his back in front of the fireplace. "I give. What do I have to do?" He looked up at her, still perched on the sofa. She set the tea aside and came down to his level, straddling his hips as she sat.

"Give me your shirt."

He propped himself up on his elbows. "What does my shirt have to do with you sleeping?"

Cheryl slid her hands up his abdomen and over his chest. "It's soft and warm, and it smells good."

Sighing, he relented. "Ok, you can have my shirt." When she started unbuttoning it, he realized what she was up to. "Now? Right off my back, huh?" He sat up, bringing his face right up to hers. They locked eyes as she continued to work at removing the garment. "Fine. But I have a condition, too."

Cheryl stopped. "What's that?"

"I want my sweater back."

* * *

><p>Cheryl headed toward the lobby doors, hoping for the best. Throughout the day she had caught glimpses of the weather outside, and heard comments from some of the people in the office about how much snow had fallen and what was to come. As she got a look at the conditions, she was less than pleased. Pulling the cell from her purse, she checked for word from Alex, more than an hour to the west. There was one text, sent less than thirty minutes earlier:<p>

_Stay put. Roads are a mess. Jack expects highway closed within an hour. _

_ Call me when you find a place to stay. Love you, A._

Closing the message, she started for the doors but was stopped by a voice from behind.

"On your way home, Cheryl?" Thomas Gallow, the Denver office's Chief Executive asked. He was bundled up and obviously headed home himself.

"I wish," she answered sadly. "Looks like I'm on my way to find a room for the night."

He looked at her a little strangely and wondered, "Why don't you use one of the company suites? We don't have any customers using them today. Honestly I don't think we ever use all of them." He turned to the receptionist in the center circle desk of the lobby. "Stacy, get Cheryl here a pass for one of the Hilton suites down the block. And for that matter, let's get her set up with an I.D. card." He turned back to his consultant and explained. "I know you aren't officially one of 'ours', but we lean on you enough, you may as well get a few of the benefits. With one of our cards you can park underground here, and use it at the hotel. Just show them the badge, and they'll book you in one of our rooms."

"Mr. Gallow," Stacy interrupted. "We'll need a photo for the I.D. Is there one on file?"

He looked to Cheryl for an answer.

"I think I have one on my laptop, actually, if there's an email I can send it to," she volunteered. The receptionist handed her a business card with the appropriate address jotted on the back, along with the pass her boss had requested.

Thomas smiled. "There you are. Not home, but at least safe for the evening. They should have your badge ready tomorrow. When the roads clear up, stop by on your way home. We'll get your signature on it and you'll be good to go."

"Thank you," she replied. "This makes it a lot easier."

"Well," he hedged, "I don't know if you have anything more than the clothes on your back and that computer," he waved at the bag she carried, "but you won't be out in this mess all night."

Cheryl smiled knowingly. "Don't worry. Alex made me pack a bag in the Jeep, for just such occasions."

"Good man." He started for the elevator to the underground parking level, reserved for executives. "I need to get going myself. Marybeth will be worried. Have a good night," he said, disappearing behind the sliding doors. Sending off a quick text to Alex, she stepped out into the blowing snow toward the parking lot.

Cheryl finished changing into the shirt she claimed from Alex and started to climb into bed when she stopped short. They had already spoken, before and after dinner, but now she had a better idea. Grabbing her cell, she snapped a quick photo and mailed it off to him before curling up under the covers. Soon enough, she had his response:

_ That's not fair._

_And that's the point_, she thought. But another message followed very quickly. This time there was a photo attached, of the rug in front of the fireplace where there was currently a nice blaze going. It was accompanied by a simple message:

_ Remember this?_

Indeed she did, immediately placing herself back in a moment two nights ago, admiring him as he lay bare on that rug in the firelight. He had seemed a bit uncomfortable with the attention until she reminded him, _"You aren't the only one who likes to enjoy the scenery."_ Apparently her gaze had a powerful effect, and soon looking had been the last thing on either of their minds. She sent Alex a new message:

_Where's the rest of my view? _

He was evidently in the process of getting ready for bed himself, because the next message came through with a photo that included a section of his abs and the waistband of his boxer-briefs, slid down just far enough on his hips that she could perceive the start of dark hair just underneath.

_That's all you get, for now._

Cheryl gave up texting and teasing, dialing the phone to get one last conversation before giving in to sleep.

"You're mean."

"You started it... evil woman." His tone was the same as it had been the afternoon in the cemetery, and as it did then, sent a shiver up her arms.

They spoke a few more minutes, but each had worked a long day, exacerbated by the weather. Soon they were forced to say good-night, making sure the last words heard on the line were ones of love.

* * *

><p>The bedtime conversation they shared seventy miles apart was the most meaningful time they seemed to spend together for the next two weeks. Alex spent alarming hours at Jack's place, helping unload trucks full of materials needed to keep working, and overseeing as much as possible. Mike had a crisis at another project, leaving Alex and the crew boss to handle everything in his absence. Not that Cheryl didn't have her share of work too, sometimes following through on her long-ago threats to be on the phone at midnight. Overseas business was one of the things the firm was counting on her for more and more, as she had more experience in the area than many of the other associates.<p>

Once Mike returned to the site, Alex stepped back a little to recoup. Even though Cheryl had a series of meetings coming up that would cover two days, it did mean he would have run of the house alone, and he wanted to make the most of it. Alex was determined to give her a spectacular Christmas, spending a few extracurricular trips rounding up local teens after school, and arranging for their services in a special endeavor. Gathering all the necessary materials, he paid a crew of eight students to help him set up what he had imagined.

Cheryl returned from a long, tedious day of meetings and portfolio reviews late on the twelfth. She was regretting setting them up all in one bunch, but it seemed the best way to see as many people in as few trips as possible. She was exhausted, getting up at 5am to prepare and drive to Denver for what ended up being thirteen hours of discussions with eight different clients. Yesterday had been much the same, and she was glad that tomorrow was Saturday so she could sleep a little, and see Alex for more than the ten waking minutes she'd had with him the last two days.

The garage and house were empty. She had been expecting to find Alex there, waiting for her, but he was nowhere to be found. _Maybe he's up visiting Jack_, she thought. She decided to just have a cup of tea and settle on the couch for a bit, rather than check up on him. It wasn't really late, only 9:30. Not enough to worry. By the time her tea was ready, the Legacy was rolling back into the drive. Alex sauntered in, carrying several bags from local stores in each hand. Setting them in the corner, he gave her a warm smile across the room.

"Hey, you. How'd everything go?"

"Good, really. Some people just need a little extra hand holding, you know? It's reassuring to them to see me in person, and know I'm listening," Cheryl realized.

"Well, now that you're done with that, maybe we can enjoy a little Christmas spirit," he suggested.

"I haven't had much time to make things very Christmassy, unfortunately."

"Funny... I think I might have that covered. Still got your shoes on?" he asked, piquing her curiosity.

"Do I _have _to move? Can't you just come over here, and we'll pass out together."

Alex moved closer, taking the hand she held outstretched for him. "Please?"

She stood, still holding his hand, and reluctantly slipped on the boots drying by the fire. He grabbed her jacket, and led Cheryl outside into the darkness, positioning her in just the right spot, eyes shut. When he was satisfied, he trotted off toward the garage. "Keep em shut, just a second," he reminded. Flipping the switch, he raced back. "Wait," he reminded her. "Ok, now," he wrapped his arms around her and let her see his handiwork. Every tree within fifty feet of the house was lit with tiny blue lights, twinkling in the darkness, each topped with a glowing star. There were even blue and white boxes decorated like presents under some of the trees. The house itself was ringed with white icicle lights, and garlands of green wrapped the posts on the deck.

She was awestruck. "How did you manage all this? It's beautiful!"

"Just a few elves," he beamed. "Oh, and the tree is still strapped to the car. I'll drag it in, so we can decorate, k?"

"You got a tree too?" she marveled.

"Well, it's not Christmas without a tree, right?"

She was twinkling as brightly as the decorated pines nearby. "Can I string popcorn on it like when I was little?" she asked with enthusiasm.

"Sweetheart, you can do whatever you like."

That night they fell asleep on the couch very, very late while admiring their newly decorated home.

* * *

><p>"I'm leaving. Anything you need me to pick up while I'm in the city?" Alex called across the house a week later.<p>

"You mean I can't go with you?" she complained. ""I'm getting tired of this 'ships passing in the night' theme." She emerged from the master bath, rolling up the sleeves of her shirt.

Alex hung his head and explained. "I can't very well buy your Christmas presents if you're there. And, I have to pick up my tux... which, incidentally you don't get to see, since you won't let me see the dress I know is here somewhere."

She looked at him, still obviously frustrated and disappointed. "Well, maybe we can coordinate. How long do you think you'll be? I may as well get some things done while you're gone."

He calculated, and gave her an estimate. "I'll do anything you like for the rest of the day. We can go out, stay in... I can bring back food or whatever you wish."

It was difficult to be mad, when he tried so hard. Besides, it was as much her 'fault' as his, with the workload they both carried. "What I want is for us to be in the same place for more than ten minutes without falling asleep or needing something special to do. Do you think we can manage that?"

He beamed at her. "When I get back, I'm all yours."

Alex was surprised to beat Cheryl back to the house, but took advantage and wrapped up the gifts he had picked up in Denver while she was still out. As he settled the packages around the tree, the Jeep pulled into the garage. A minute later she appeared carrying several bags of her own, which he hurried to help with.

"Where to?" he asked, claiming the bags from her.

"The spare. No peeking," she instructed, looking a bit more tired than he would have expected for three in the afternoon. When he returned, she was standing in the kitchen sipping from a bottle of water. Leaning against the counter opposite her, Alex observed every detail, and finally stepped forward. He placed a protective kiss on her forehead before speaking.

"Tell me something, and no funny business..." He waited until she seemed to accept what he was saying. "How are you feeling?"

Cheryl stared at her shoes for a moment before finally answering. "Could be better."

Nodding, he held one arm loosely around her waist, walking toward the sofa. "Alright, down you go," he commanded, grabbing a fleece blanket off the arm as he pointed where she was to rest. "What do you need?" She opened her mouth in an effort to protest, but he would have none of it. "Don't. You've been pushing too hard, and now I'm going to see that you slow down, got it? So you may as well tell me."

She handed the bottle over to him. "I could use a refill. There should be two prescriptions in the medicine cabinet, one of each should do." As he started down the hall, she added. "Can I change my clothes? I may as well get comfortable."

When he returned with her meds, water and a set of pajamas, she raised an eyebrow slightly while swallowing the pills.

"What?" he asked.

"You're going to make me change right here in the living room?"

Alex couldn't help but grin, reminding her, "Well it isn't like you haven't been naked in front of the fire before, babe. Come on, I won't look." He turned away and held his arm out for the clothes she was wearing. They had always held a respect for each other's space, never assuming it was ok to see what wasn't offered. It kept them appreciative of the moments they _did _see, and allowed each to maintain the degree of privacy they enjoyed.

"Ok," she said, indicating she was finished redressing. "This isn't exactly what I intended this morning."

He tucked the blanket around her as she settled into the couch. "Hey, you're here, I'm here. That makes together, right?" He gathered the morning paper from the kitchen counter and settled next to her on the floor. "Which part do you want first?"

When Cheryl woke in bed the next morning Alex was asleep next to her, but sitting up. She didn't remember actually going to bed, and could only assume he had carried her. He didn't stir when she rolled out of bed and snuck off to the spare bedroom, taking advantage of a few free moments to wrap the gifts. When they were ready, she tiptoed out to the living room to arrange each box properly under the tree, completely unaware that he was watching from his seat at the pine table.

Satisfied with the placement of presents, Cheryl stood and turned nearly jumped out of the pajamas she had on, spying Alex at the table. "Geez. Here I am trying to be quiet and let you sleep, and you're skulking around."

"I'm not skulking, I'm sitting," he countered. "How are we this morning?"

"'We' are better, although it looks like half of 'we' slept a lot, and the other half not so much. When did I fall asleep, anyway?"

He thought back to the previous evening. "Around seven thirty, I think, but I didn't take you back to bed for an hour or so after."

She ran a hand through her hair. "I slept straight through for twelve hours?"

"You don't remember getting up?" She looked at him with an 'enlighten me' look, confirming his question. "Well, that's a new talent. I don't think I've ever known someone who could get up and pee while still asleep."

"Autopilot. On the plus side, I don't think I'll need any more meds." Cheryl wandered over and sat next to him on the bench seat. They decided to spend another restful day and not push their luck.

"Just so you know, Mike is planning on giving his crew the week between Christmas and New Years off." Alex informed her. "So if I can get you to take it easy this week we'll get a bit of vacation. Aside from some appointments and deliveries here and there, that is."

Her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What's the catch?" Of course she would see that there had to be a trade-off. Watching him squirm for a minute, she answered her own question. "A week off is a week to make up later."

Alex pulled her close against his bare chest and tried to offer up a bright side. "We're more than halfway done. Think you can handle a few more months?"

* * *

><p>They had Christmas brunch with Jack and Elaine, whose three daughters and seven grandchildren would not arrive until later in the afternoon. The couples had agreed that no gifts would be exchanged. They would simply enjoy a meal together and be thankful for friends. Alex made Cheryl wait to open their gifts until evening, when they were back at the house together.<p>

Alex had decided on several things, some small and some less so. One was a cd he had located on eBay of a jazz musician Cheryl liked. He had also found a very nice fawn colored leather office chair, since she'd been using a fairly basic spare chair that didn't adjust. There was a small pair of diamond drop earrings, not extravagant, but good quality. She had thought that to be the end, but was surprised when he jumped up suddenly.

"One last present, but it isn't wrapped. Hope you don't mind." Ales trotted out to the garage, and came back carrying a brand new snowboard, painted magenta that faded into a bright marigold and decorated with swirls of bright aqua. "Now, if it isn't the right size, or you want a different color, we can trade it on something else."

Cheryl stared at the board, mouth agape. "You bought me my own board? Seriously?" In her mind, she was thinking, _'He loves me, he really loves me'_ as if the purchase was somehow an acceptance of everything unexpected and defiant about her. After a thorough inspection of her new toy, it was set aside in favor of a very appreciative kiss to its giver. Then, "Ok, your turn."

Alex unwrapped a new green shirt, replacing the one that she had claimed from him. Rather than the soft chamois, this one was a luxuriant silk. "Nice," he complimented her choice. "You're not going to steal this one are you?" he teased.

"I did not steal it. I _borrowed _it, and will continue to borrow it when I have to sleep away from home. You're just going to have to live without it from time to time. Here. open this one." Cheryl handed him a box, which turned out to contain a very nice set of new headphones for his iPod. She had seen him admiring them more than once, and knew he had been reluctant to spend the money for something he deemed "unnecessary" since he already had a perfectly functional set. He gave her a knowing smile and a quiet 'thank you'. Handing over the last, and largest box, she simply set it in front of him and waited anxiously.

Alex undid the large bow carefully, sensing this was something special by the attentiveness Cheryl had for seeing his reaction. Lifting the lid on the box, the aroma of its contents escaped into the room. _Leather_. He gave her a curious look, wondering what she was up to, and slowly peeled back the tissue paper inside. What was revealed was a dark Venetian red leather portfolio binder, the cover embossed with one of his own designs. It was loaded with clear protective sleeves in addition to a stack of clean white sheets for new ideas. Once Alex had investigated every feature, he closed the book and felt the depth of the design on the cover. Cheryl had obviously seen the sketch somewhere in the office, and managed to get a photo or copy of it without him knowing.

"I thought you could use something nicer than paper clips and a notebook," she suggested.

He finally found the words that had been swimming in his mind. "It's the most thoughtful... and beautiful gift I've ever gotten." Alex continued to rub the design, and finally asked, "Of all the things you could have found on my desk, why this?"

"I don't know. I guess, maybe because all of the things you draw seem to come back to this general idea. It's like a little symbol, tying everything together." The trademark crinkle in her brow appeared, softened by a curious grin. "Why?"

Alex just smiled and leaned across the portfolio sitting between them, and moved to kiss her. She backed away slightly, eyeing him for an answer. "Later," he assured her, and got his Christmas kiss.

Late in the evening, after each had made a few holiday phone calls, Alex sat on the edge of the bed in his sleep pants, ready for bed but awaiting Cheryl's emergence from the bathroom before putting out the last dimmed light. He became lost in thought over the leatherbound book, and her perception of the design on it, until he heard the slight shift of movement from her standing in the doorway watching. As he looked up from the floor, it was evident she had not prepped for bed as usual. Tonight she had on a black negligee that stopped mid-thigh, and clung to every curve. A small 'v' of black lace trimmed the top, forming the only addition to the slinky satin garment. It was his turn to sit staring and speechless.

Cheryl put on her best innocent face and asked, "Well? What do you think?"

His eyes took in every inch, finally finding their way to hers before answering. "I think I forgot how," he said, watching her approach slowly, smoothing the fabric over her flat stomach. "Oh, my."

"This was, um, supposed to be part of your birthday celebration, but... well..." she let the sentence trail, stepping close and standing in the space created by the spread of his legs.

"Hmmm, so what you're saying is, this is some sort of 'bonus' present?" he asked, playing his fingers along the back of her knees. His thumbs brushed the inside of the hem, just within reach.

Leaning in, she trailed kisses up his jaw and nibbled at an earlobe, whispering, "I suppose you could look at it that way."

Alex let out a slow, hot breath across her neck. "You know what happens to presents, don't you."

Cheryl moved her attention from earlobe to lips, quieting his talk with a more demanding kiss. He reacted instinctively, running his hands farther up along her skin, pulling her tight to his body. "Why don't you show me," she suggested.

He needed no further encouragement, using both hands to push the slick black nightie slowly up her torso. Every exposed inch received a tantalizing touch with his lips or fingers, while she ran hers through his hair or across his shoulders. More than once he heard small gasps or barely controlled groans as he hit upon more sensitive areas, He watched closely, and as she closed her eyes enjoying a particular caress, finally stood to complete pulling the negligee over her head.

"Remember what I said about the portfolio?" he asked. She nodded. "I take it back," he said.

"Hm?" Cheryl wondered, letting her arms down and slipping them around his waist.

"_You _are definitely the most beautiful gift I've ever gotten."

* * *

><p>Alex disappeared several times during the week after Christmas on errands, and other times simply 'undeclared' absences. Cheryl got the feeling he was second guessing going to the formal event, or perhaps just distracted with something else. Jack stopped by the house one day, and Alex went outside to speak with him. She found it strange that Jack didn't just come in, and went outside to say hello. On her way, she overheard a snippet of what Alex was saying: "I'm just hoping we guessed right. Elaine seemed sure..." and then Jack seemed to nod. When she stepped out the door, Jack made an obvious gesture of greeting her, as if he needed to quiet Alex from saying anything more. He fell immediately silent, and stood aside while Cheryl and Jack chatted a bit. When Jack left, Alex could see the little crinkle in her brow. She knew something was up, but not exactly what. Once inside again, he retreated to the office to work on updating some of Jack's specs to keep everything current. Working longer than he had intended, she came to check on him a few hours later.<p>

"Getting late. Are you going to stay in here all night?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I lost track trying to finish some details. What's up?"

Cheryl's crinkle reappeared, "I was going to ask you that, honestly. Seems like you're here, but you're not really here. Is there something you want to talk about?"

Alex searched for the right words, "There are a few things I'm working out, that's all. Soon, ok?"

She wasn't completely happy with his answer, but there was no reason not to believe that he just had something on his mind. Something that at some point, he would share with her. He put the drawings away, and took the outstretched hand leading him to bed. He lay there sleepless for some while, idly stroking her arm while she slept against him. New Year was upon him, and there were things to do.

* * *

><p>About halfway through New Years Eve, Cheryl relegated him and his tuxedo to the spare bedroom and small bath adjacent. She refused to let him see anything of the gown she had chosen until they were both dressed and ready to leave for the Ball. Alex found that nearly every conversation they had for the rest of the day was spoken through doors or shouted across the house. He caught glimpses of her here and there, but she was determined to prevent him from seeing her if at all possible.<p>

Alex showered and shaved, and waited. He knew better than to don the dress clothes too early. He wandered to their bedroom, and asked through the door, "What time should I be ready?" He received a response which meant he needed to wait another half hour before finally getting dressed. Rather than simply sit and wait, Alex went to the office, and straightened up some papers on his desk. He found a small pencil rendering and tucked it away in the new portfolio on the shelf. Cheryl had had no idea what the design was meant for, but would soon enough. This scrap of paper must have been where she had first seen it, although the more finished drawings were safely hidden away.

Retreating back to his designated space, he slipped on the black pants and crisp white shirt and tie. The vest for the tux he had picked out was also white, with silver pinstripes. His black jacket was far less traditional, with eight buttons down the front and no lapels. Assessing his appearance in the mirror, he gave the tie a quick tug into position and went to the dining room to wait. Alex stood at the hand carved table, inspecting some of the marks in it. Some were obviously chisel marks, some perhaps from an axe. There were minor cuts as well, made perhaps by kitchen utensils over the many years. After a few moments, he heard rustling coming from the bedroom, and then, if words could come to him, what he would only describe as a vision.

Cheryl appeared, fastening one of her new earrings into place. The black strapless gown fitted snugly across her torso, simply accentuating the form of her body. The skirt hung loosely to the floor, creating a elegant wash of movement around her as she walked into the room. She had a pair of long black gloves, and a shimmering silver wrap that coordinated with the small bead of silver trim along the bustline. A short slit on the left side of the skirt revealed just a bit of her calf, and the black heels she had on. Her hair was left less formal, and Alex was glad for it. Short auburn waves hung close around her neck, and a simple diamond pendant hung tantalizingly where her collarbones met.

The effect on Alex was apparent, as she finished attaching the earring back to its post, she saw him standing frozen, silent. Cheryl said nothing, but did a simple turn to display the entire package. At the same time, she absorbed as much about his appearance as possible. At around six foot one, Alex was not an imposing man, but certainly had presence. Dressed in this very fashionable, modern tux jacket, she admired the close fit across his chest, and clean lines of the design. Noticing the tiny silver pinstripes, she wondered at his ability to select something that coordinated so well with her gown. Green eyes shone at her. Ice blue-gray twinkled back at him. Alex moved his mouth to say something, but had no words that would suffice. Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he thought again.

"Cat got your tongue?" she asked coyly.

"Well, 'stunning' seems rather inadequate as a word, but I have nothing better at the moment," he offered.

"Why, thank you Mr. Thomson. I must say, you're looking rather handsome yourself this evening."

He blushed a little, and brushed a non-existent spec of dust from his jacket. "Are you prepared to depart, Ms. Stansbury?"

"Quite."

Alex escorted her to the car, and very gentlemanly assisted her into her seat. He was certainly making the most of the opportunity, and planned on continuing for the rest of the evening. They drove to downtown Denver, where the event was being held, enjoying conversation about her shopping adventures, the possible guests they would see when they arrived. He pulled up to the parking station, exited the Subaru, and assisted her to the sidewalk, only afterward returning to the curb to get the ticket from the valet. Promptly offering his arm, they walked into the reception area. They were quickly spotted by Jack and Elaine Haversill, who, as members on the Committee for the charity being supported, were greeting guests. Jack complimented Cheryl on her dress, and Elaine was motherly in her pride of Alex's appearance. The four of them found the table they had been assigned, and settled there through dinner. Since there were many Committee members, Jack and Elaine had only to greet guests for a short while, until the next group took over.

They conversed and ate, and introduced themselves to the other four guests at their table. They were friends of the Haversills as well, so there were stories to be shared from all sides. Well-trained wait staff cleared the tables, and brought desserts and cocktails for the group. Midway through the evening, after dinner had long finished, and the speeches from Committee members were given, the orchestra began their duties. Alex looked to his left, at Cheryl and presented his formal request, "Ms. Stansbury, could I have the pleasure of your company on the dance floor?"

"You may indeed, Mr. Thomson," was her courteous reply. He stood, and offered his hand to her, which she accepted. They excused themselves from the group and whiled away many dances before returning to the table. Alex waited properly while Cheryl seated herself, and then took his place at her side. He flagged a waiter for some icewater, which arrived promptly.

During one of their dances Alex made note of something. "Three hundred and sixty five days, precisely."

It took Cheryl only a second to understand his meaning. "It is, isn't it. And we find ourselves at another charity ball. How did that happen?"

"I took it as a sign when Elaine offered the tickets. Especially considering that she and Jack had no idea that this is how we met."

She wondered aloud. "But a sign of what?"

"Oh, I don't know. Things forming a circle. Or maybe just that we should come and dance since we didn't last time," Alex suggested. "What?" There was a question on her face, but she hadn't voiced it.

"Why didn't you ask? That night, I mean."

They continued for a few beats before he responded. "You would have said no."

She nodded quietly, accepting the truth of his assessment. "I'm glad you didn't give up."

By midnight, Cheryl and Alex agreed that they were ready to go, and said their good-byes to the other guests they had met during the evening. The ride home was quiet. While it was cold, there had been no snow for the last few days, so the trip went unhampered by road conditions. They discussed little, simply enjoying the afterglow of a well-spent evening. With the car safely parked in the garage, Alex once more escorted Cheryl with perfect manners. She was inwardly very impressed. Although he had always been more than courteous to her, tonight's demonstration was impeccable.

She stepped into the dining room and draped the silver wrap over a chair. Alex followed, turning the lights on to their dimmest setting while shedding the jacket onto a chair as well. He watched as she roamed to stand by the massive windows, looking out into the moonlit landscape.

"No staring sadly out the window tonight," he instructed.

A small smile, as she went back to it in her mind as well. "Seems so long ago, and yet just yesterday. The perfect gentleman, seeing me home. It was strange, but I trusted you, even after just a few minutes."

"You know what I really wanted to do that night?"

Cheryl raised her eyebrows, "I'm not certain I want to hear," she grinned.

Alex took her hand and spoke softly. "I saw the hurt in you, and all I wanted to do was shield you from whatever caused it. Walking you home was part of that, but not all. It was selfishness wanting to have a few more minutes with you," he revealed. After a pause, "You asked me a couple days ago if there was something I wanted to talk about, remember?"

She did, and nodded so.

"I think it's time. Wait here, just a minute." He went to the back of the house, into the office, and pulled the portfolio from the shelf. Returning to the window, he motioned for her to sit on the couch, and took position on an ottoman in front of her. Placing the book in her hands, he touched the design embedded in the leather, "When you gave me this, you said you chose the design because it was like a symbol tying things together." He opened the book to the first page, where the rough sketch she had found was now placed. "Look familiar?"

A guilty smile crossed her face, that turned to fascination as Alex flipped the page. A whole new set of drawings, all similar, gradually shrinking and becoming more sharpened and finished.

"Took a little work, getting it down smaller than I'm used to." One more turn of the page, and she started to really grasp what she was seeing. "That, and thinking in terms of metal instead of wood." He slipped his hand into his pants pocket, retrieving the small, blood red velvet bag stored safely there since he dressed and held it in his hands.

Without a word, he opened it and removed the ring inside. The design of the band matched the cover of his book, a triple vine, twisted into a circle. Where the ends came together, they wrapped into a spiral mount holding a flawless solitaire cut diamond. The effect was that the stone itself resembled the blossom of a rose, sitting atop a crown of its own vines. The detail was exacting, tiny leaflets studded around each section of vine, twisting and overlapping one onto another, throughout the white gold. Tendrils of metallic vine surrounded the stone, holding it securely in place. The only difference between the final sketch and the ring was that the diamond was present only in the latter. On paper, it was a continuous band.

"Oh my god," she whispered.

Alex held the tiny work of art between his thumb and forefinger, and when he looked up into her eyes, saw the tears running slowly down flawless cheeks. He set the book aside, and knelt in front of her, formal through to the end. Taking a steadying breath, he spoke without reservation. "I love you more than I could have imagined that first night. I'm hoping, Ms. Cheryl Stansbury, that you will take this symbol, and tie the pieces together properly. Will you marry me?"

She was so still, and so quiet, but he waited as patiently as he could. It took a long moment, but eventually the spell over Cheryl was broken, and she looked at the man before her with love in her eyes. She took the ring from him and closed her hand around it, silently nodding.

"Yes?" he asked cautiously.

The smile finally broke across her face. "Yes, yes... yes," she laughed happily.

"Well then," Alex grinned, and took the ring from her clutched hand. "Let's put this on the right way."

* * *

><p>The aroma of fresh coffee roused Cheryl from her sleep and she moved from a sprawl enough to follow the scent to its origin. Alex sat next to her, sipping one cup and holding another for her.<p>

"Good morning, wife."

She stifled a snicker. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think? We aren't married yet." Raising herself enough to take his offering, she smiled inwardly at his exuberance.

He gave her a happy open smile. "I asked, you said yes. That's married in my book."

"There's usually some paperwork, and a guy that says "do you" and "do you", and our fam–" Cheryl realized that she would need to call Tiffany with the news. She was, however, reluctant to endure the barrage of questions and excitable commentary that was sure to come with any such discussion.

"Yeah?" He waited a second. "Hello?"

"Tiff." The expression on his face showed clearly that he didn't understand the problem. "She'll get all crazy about it. Can't we just send pictures after?" she pleaded with Alex.

"Aren't women supposed to get all crazy about weddings? I thought that was some sort of genetic requirement." Cheryl seemed less than swayed. "You want me to take care of it?" Alex volunteered. With a burst of energy he leapt from bed, sprinted to the living room, and sped back to with her cell phone in hand.

"Are you serious? You really want to?"

Before she realized what she had done he had the phone open, taking a photo of her newly ringed finger. In a flash the photo was emailed off to Tiff's phone across the country in New York. "There, all done," he beamed mischievously.

"Oh my God, you didn't. You're answering that when she calls back. You might have about fifteen seconds."

When the phone did indeed ring, twenty seconds later, Alex obliged and took the call. Laying across the bed, his head resting on Cheryl's abdomen and winking at her playfully as he endured the inquisition: "Hello... Yes... Yes... No, I'm not joking..." Cheryl hear the excited voice coming across the line, yelling at Sean, wherever he was in the apartment. "I don't know, we haven't discussed it yet... Just last night... Of course we will... Yeah she's right here." He held out the phone for Cheryl. She took it, laughing silently at his antics.

"Hi, Tiff... Absolutely sure...Yes, I do... Me too... Alright." Then, handing it back to Alex, "She has something to ask you." Cheryl imagined that her sister would spend the rest of the day running on at her husband about the news.

He took back the phone, curious. "Yes?... I am completely and irretrievably in love with your sister, and I want to spend the rest of my days with her... Thank you... I will." Closing the phone and sliding it across the bedside table, he quipped, "See, that wasn't so bad." He grabbed both of her hands and pulled Cheryl out of bed, dancing her out to the kitchen for breakfast.

"Didn't you dance enough last night?" she asked, amazed at his energy.

"Hmm, I figure I have about fifty or sixty years of dances left with you, love. Unfortunately I have to get em while I can. Back to work tomorrow, you know."

She clung to him, enjoying the warmth and closeness. "Ugh. I only see you in daylight on the weekends."

"I know," he assured her. "Just a few more months, right?"

Cheryl squeezed a little tighter. "Then fifty or sixty years?"

"With waffles, too," he added, and made her favorite breakfast.


	9. Chapter 9

Back to work it was. Now that the holidays had passed, the push was on to get back on schedule. They had five months remaining, less than half the original schedule, and plenty of work ahead. Jack and Elaine took an extended leave from the house, off to the Caribbean for six weeks. They needed a break from the continual disruptions and havoc created by the construction, and trusted Alex to manage everything as he had been hired to do. Before leaving, they had offered congratulations on their engagement. Of course Jack knew of the plan. He was the one who had helped Alex find a jeweler capable of executing the custom designed ring. Cheryl was amazed to discover that Elaine had been responsible for the perfect fit of her ring. The older woman had worked for many years in a jewelry store, and had developed the ability to size a woman's finger on sight.

Back at the jobsite, Alex met with his contractor to reconfigure some of the things that were to be completed next. They replanned so that the most invasive work would be done while the Haversills were away, and the connections between the two buildings completed early. This would make the finishing steps easier, and reduce the amount of time that Jack and Elaine spent in the house with major disruption. There was no way to totally eliminate the noise and mess, but this was a major improvement. What it meant to Alex and the crew was that there were many very long days and nights spent finishing things that could not be left open overnight.

Cheryl, in the meanwhile, kept working from the home office and attending sporadic meetings in Denver with clients. In addition, some she had retained in New York also needed attention, and three separate trips were made before Valentine's Day, one week before Jack and Elaine were scheduled to return.

By the end of the six week push, Alex and Cheryl were exhausted, as were the construction crew. Two days before the Haversills were due to return, Everyone agreed to take a four day weekend. The progress had been dramatic, and, while the finishing steps that had been planned for many areas of the house were now left incomplete, the overall effect of their efforts was that the house looked much more whole.

Waking on the first of the four days they would have, Alex stretched but made no move to get up. He lay there awake, simply enjoying the sensation of rest, and Cheryl's presence. Too many nights they had simply collapsed into bed with barely a conscious moment together through the day to even have a meaningful conversation. Too many nights he had slept alone, while she had traveled to deal with work. Alex watched the sunlight progress a bit across the wall, and soon Cheryl stirred from sleep as well.

"Hey, sleepyhead," he welcomed.

"Mmm. What time is it?"

"No idea. Don't care, either," came his response. Another big stretch, "Want some coffee?" He kissed her tired forehead and prepared to go get the pot brewing, but noticed she felt a little warmer than usual. "Hey, you feeling ok?"

She rolled over, and blinked herself awake. "A little bit of sore throat, that's all." His eyes narrowed a little, questioning. "Honest. That's it. Don't worry, I've been good," she reassured him.

Half satisfied, Alex made the coffee and brought back cups for each of them to drink while sitting in bed. He would watch her closely for the next few days, just to make sure. They spent much of the day lounging and talking about work, In the afternoon they took a long walk up the hill, so Cheryl could see everything that had been done. They wandered through the house, checking small details, discussing what would be here or there, and generally enjoying each other's company on a clear yet cold mid-February day. They stayed in, having a quiet dinner at the Treehouse, and retired early, still catching up from their extended work schedules.

True to her word, Cheryl's sore throat cleared after two good days' rest under Alex's watchful eye. They celebrated Valentine's Day late, visiting one of the local restaurants on Saturday evening, as they had both been working on the 14th, a Wednesday this year. Sunday was a snowy day, and the pair stayed in, watching old movies. _Far and Away_ was one of her favorites, and soon Alex had manipulated one of the final scenes just for himself. _"All I know is, Alex loves Cheryl,"_ for the whole day, with each iteration eliciting a smack on the arm or blow with a nearby pillow from her. They had time, for once in a long while, to talk about when exactly they wanted to get married, and how.

Alex voiced his only preference. "I'd like to wait until Jack's house is done. Past that, any ideas? Big wedding? Elope? City Hall?"

"Well, I think that the last two might have the Wrath of Tiffany coming down on us both," she reminded him, "even though I wouldn't really mind either option. I'm certainly not interested in some huge production to plan."

"Alright then, no big wedding. How about the 'when' part?" he peeked at her from the corner of his eye, while helping prepare dinner.

She glanced at him and smirked, "Getting anxious? I thought it was supposed to be the bride pushing to set a date."

"Very funny. I just thought maybe we should figure it out soon. Have you forgotten we also have to find a place to live? The contract says we get to use this house until the build is done, and that's supposed to be end of May." Cheryl stopped. She hadn't even thought about it. Not once. This was _home_. Over eight months of memories built up here. All sorts of 'firsts' were stored up in this house. She didn't want to leave. Alex saw her face drop, and realized just how much she loved it here. He hugged her, and had an idea. "I was considering asking Jack if he would rent this place to us, at least until we figure out what comes next. What do you think?"

"Really?"

"Why not?" he submitted.

* * *

><p>"Alex, son, you've been cracking the whip around here!" Jack boasted two mornings later, returning from the extended sabbatical in warm, sandy climes. Alex was pleased with the praise. He was proud of the work they'd done so far, and excited at the prospect of making some bonus money as well. If things fell right, they had a chance at finishing two, maybe three weeks early. The six weeks of hell he and the crew had endured would be worth it if they could just bring it home. He also felt a great deal of happiness that his client, and now good friend, was so impressed.<p>

"We're getting there Jack. Still plenty to do. It's good that you and Elaine are back though, we need you to start deciding some of the finish details. The floors really need to go in this week, so we have to check the samples and get everything delivered," he detailed. Alex never mentioned the extra hours everyone had pushed through to make this happen. He and Mike had worked out everything to cover labor expenses without passing the cost back to the Haversills. Basically, the repute they established for pulling this off would be lucrative enough to repay what was distributed as wages to the crew. The contractor would also gain any other projects Alex lined up in the area afterward, so he was more than glad to exchange some goodwill for future returns.

While they reviewed samples, and did a walkthrough to summarize the status of the house, Alex broached the subject of the Treehouse. "Jack, I need to ask you something."

"What's on your mind, Alex?"

"Well, we still have about three months here, but Cheryl and I are trying to figure out where we'll be staying. She loves the house, so I was wondering if you would be willing to let us rent it, after the contract is done."

Chuckling, Jack reassured him, "I'm certain we can work something out. Lainey and I like having you around. The Treehouse seems a good fit, too."

* * *

><p>Alex finished up his day, and returned to the house, but found the Jeep was gone from the garage. Inside, there was a note: "Groceries. Back soon, C." So he camped out at the dining table, reading the mail until her return. Soon enough, he heard the door open, and went to the garage to help unload the purchases. "Good grief, these are heavy. What do you have in here?"<p>

"Well, _somebody _ate the last of the oranges, so you probably have that bag," Cheryl jabbed with a small smile.

"Ooohhhh, I did, didn't I? I'm sorry." He knew that she tried to eat right, following her nutritionist's orders. He also knew he liked citrus as much as she did, and this morning he had snagged the last orange on the way out the door. He made a mental note to pay more attention to what he was doing. "I'm on kitchen duty tonight, just for that," he said with an apologetic smile, hoping he was forgiven.

"Deal," she agreed, and took his place at the table to watch him work. She had learned over the past year, first as friends and then together, that Alex was a fairly decent cook. Nothing spectacular, but certainly capable. She watched as he assessed the contents of the bags, and investigated the refrigerator.

"Chicken and veggie pasta?" he suggested. With a silent nod in response, and he got to work. "I know something else that might help get me out of the doghouse. Talked to Jack about the house today. He seems to think we can stay."

A meager smile greeted the news, and Cheryl remained silent. He finished making dinner, and brought two steaming bowls to the table. They ate quietly, and Alex finished reading through the mail, sorting the bills and junk from one another. Afterward, he cleared the table and washed up in the kitchen. When he finished, he found that she had disappeared to the office. _Ok,_ he thought. _Something's eating at her, and it's not the oranges. _Rather than push, he simply collected the newspaper and sat reading alone. Whatever it was, she was obviously not ready to talk about it. He'd seen this before, and there was no forcing it out of her. Last time, she had made the decision to disclose to him what had happened with Commissioner Scorpio, the Jeromes and all of the related events of the prior year. That was about a year ago, and at that time they were just friends. He could only hope she had more faith in him now, and wouldn't make him wait through twelve days of silence again.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday, and still nothing of what was bothering Cheryl. Alex had worked a couple of late nights, and she had a meeting with a new client in Breckenridge another. For the last weekend in February, they had a stroke of magnificent weather. It was already nearly forty degrees at 9:00, and headed for sixty. The snow melted freely from the rooftop, and plopped solidly in clumps from the tree branches. Taking a little initiative, he would at least try to get some time with her. Poking his head into the bedroom as she dressed, he inquired, "Want to go for a walk?"<p>

A hesitation, and then, "Yeah, I think that would be nice."

Alex gathered their boots and jackets, laying them out at the big pine table. He gave her a little smile and wink as she put them on, and the duo ventured out together. They set a course to circle the frozen lake, noting different tracks in the snow and idly wondering aloud when the ice would thaw. A large chunk of slushy snow fell from a tree directly onto Alex's head, eliciting a giggle from Cheryl. He gave a solid dog-shake to shed the excess, showering her with droplets in the process. Her smile was healing to his soul, having spent the last few days feeling very isolated from her. He shared the feeling with her.

"That's been a while coming," he noted, brushing her cheek lightly with a bare thumb. She nodded slightly, and walked some more with him, hand in hand. Further along the shore, they got caught up in a rocky spot Cheryl was hesitant to attempt under wet conditions. Alex easily descended, and then lifted her down to safety.

She thanked him, adding, "I guess I'm not so good at the rocky parts."

"That's what I'm here for." Alex looked at her meaningfully, held out his hand again, and asked, "You want to tell me about it?"

Cheryl took a deep breath, and let it shakily exhale from her lungs. "I guess I just realized that we're supposed to be getting married, and there are so many things we've never really discussed."

"'Supposed'?" he questioned. "Is there something that makes you think you don't want to now?"

"No," she said, "But maybe there is that would make _you _change your mind."

He stopped, and thought for a moment. She was serious, and he would be too. "Can't think of a thing."

"Things change, Alex. What you don't think is important now, ends up big later," she tried to elaborate, but wasn't naming the real issue. Alex heard it, and took the chance to finally press her.

He walked her toward a large boulder that was already dried by the sun, and they sat. "Enlighten me, then. Something got you going this week, so we may as well get it out there."

Looking at him, she could see that all he wanted to was to understand. To know. "Have you ever thought about children?"

_So that's it_, he realized. "You mean, not in general, but as in... having my own and being a father," he clarified.

"Yes."

He considered for a moment, and gathered his thoughts. "Well, I don't think I've ever been a man who saw children as being his life's only dream. I mean, I don't wake up every day thinking about it. But, I suppose somewhere in my mind I figured I would end up having a couple of kids someday."

Cheryl looked away, across the small lake. "I always wanted to have a family," she nearly whispered, and Alex heard the heaviness of her words.

"And you've been told you can't, because of your kidney."

"_Shouldn't_ is usually the word. More than likely I would have no problem conceiving, but... when I was a teenager one of the first things the doctors said was that it would be too much of a risk, to me and the baby."

Alex moved beside her as she sat with her knees pulled up against herself. Sliding one leg behind, and one under, he positioned himself so that she was sideways across him while they sat on the rock.

"So, you think that maybe this would make me reconsider having you around for the rest of my life?" He felt a slight shrug, as though she wasn't sure, or perhaps didn't want to assume. "Let me tell you something." He pulled her against his chest, and breathed into her ear, "When I look at you, I see all the days of my life spread out. Everything else blurs away. If the time comes that we decide to have a family, then we will figure out what possibilities are out there. Ok?"

Cheryl could only nod, obvious relief spreading through her. She rested her head against his shoulder, and allowed Alex to cradle her there in the sun of a relatively warm February day. He held her, rocking ever so slightly until she seemed ready to move on. After several moments, she stretched herself out and looked at the tall hills surrounding them. Alex spoke into the breeze. "You ready to get moving?"

Smiling up at him, she nodded.

"Good. My butt hurts sitting on this rock," he deadpanned. "Tell me something though..." He checked her receptiveness to a question. "What was it at the grocery store that got you stewing over this?"

She took his hand as they started walking. "Ohhh, that. There was a woman in the checkout line with her two children. A little boy, couldn't have been more than a year old, and his sister, maybe four. Standing there, watching that family, just reminded me of everything we hadn't talked about. I didn't want you to be disappointed, but..." Cheryl sighed, again releasing some of the tension that had built in her for the last few days.

"But." They both understood the meaning behind it. _But, no surprises._

* * *

><p>In one of the few breaks Cheryl got, she managed a call with Tiffany to catch up. It went much as she had expected, but it was still good to talk.<p>

"Come on Tiff, all we do is work. We haven't really prioritized wedding plans."

_"Darlin, how can you not prioritize your own wedding? This has to be fabulous. Have you even decided when?"_

"At least June. The house won't be done until then. And it does not have to be 'fabulous'. We're having a drama-free wedding, that much I know, none of your on-off-on-off business." One thing Cheryl did not need was a repeat of the ridiculous events surrounding her sister's wedding. "Although, I don't think I've laughed that hard at a wedding in my life."

_"I wish you were here, and we could plan it together, Cheryl. We'd have so much fun."_

She'd thought the same herself, but wouldn't trade being where she was now for anything. "I know. We'll just have to share ideas through email. Just think simple, nothing ostentatious, ok?"

_"Oh, poo. Take all the joy out of it."_

"Consider it a challenge," Cheryl dared. For Tiffany, anything less than an orchestra and a guest list of five hundred people was a test.

_"I'll consider it a success if you aren't standing at the altar surrounded by people in flannel and overalls."_

"What if the guests dress up, and I wear flannel and overalls?"

_"Very funny Cheryl Ann. I know you better than that."_

She laughed into the phone, enjoying the banter. Voices on the other end of the line came through in addition to Tiffany's and she knew her time was about up.

_"Honey... I gotta go. Somebody has to run this place you know."_

"Duty calls. I need to get back to work myself."

* * *

><p>Her schedule finally eased up in mid-March, but Alex seemed to spend even more time up the hill than ever. It rained nearly every one of the first twenty days of March. The crew struggled to make headway on the exterior of Jack's renovated house, and everyone involved was desperate to find ways to get back on track. Alex included himself in that category, and spent a full day in the elements helping to lay in the last of the new windows as quickly as possible. Every spare hand helped, he reasoned as usual. At 6:30, he dragged himself into the Treehouse and sat at the stump table, dripping from every piece of clothing and hair on his body. Soaked to the bone, he gave up trying not to make a mess and began stripping.<p>

"My God, Alex, did you even _go _inside the house today?" Cheryl fussed over him, bringing towels to start drying him out. She gathered his wet clothes and threw them in the washer. He sat wearily at the table in wet boxers. "Did you eat lunch in the rain too?"

He looked at her while blotting water from his hair and face, but said nothing.

"You didn't eat." It was not a question. She sighed at him in exasperation. There was nothing else to say, so, shaking her head, Cheryl found him a dry t-shirt and some sweatpants. He changed and tossed the boxers in with the other items in the washer, and set it to work. Making his way back to the kitchen, he found her setting out dinner, even though it was his turn.

"That's my job," he complained. "Dammit..." He was clearly irritated, but more with himself than her.

"And my job is to take care of you, so stop it."

He sighed heavily. "Doing my share makes me feel connected here. I don't want to just come and go with you doing all the work."

"Sit," she instructed.

"At least let me..."

"I said, sit. You aren't the only one who can play Mother Hen around here," she informed him. Standing next to him at the table, she ran her fingers through his damp black hair, straightening some of the mess he'd made toweling off. "You've been out there since seven this morning, so just stop for a while. Don't worry, I'll make you mop the floors over the weekend."

Alex closed his eyes and drank in the tingling sensation of her touch on his scalp. He allowed himself to be soothed, and rested his head at her thin waist. After a deep breath, he looked up at her with tired eyes. "How do you put up with me?"

With a mirthful look, she simply said, "I'm a sucker for good pasta," and fed him a few bites of leftover linguine.

"Oh, well. You know, I have the secret method to boiling noodles."

Cheryl fed him another bite. "You'll have to teach me that sometime."

Alex took the line and ran with it, wearily stating, "But then you could leave, having all the best I could offer, and no further use for me."

"Not true," she said, following his lead. "I'd still need someone to open the jar. That's the tricky part."

"Hey now, I'll have you know there was no jar involved in that sauce. I made it from—" he started, but got no further as another forkful was thrust into his mouth. As he chewed, he admired the wicked grin on her face. He swallowed and declared, "You're evil," with a mock glare betrayed by the tone in his voice.

She held another bite at the ready, promising, "You have no idea," and filling his mouth with more of the pasta.

"Really... you might have to educate me about that." Alex doubted it was the food alone picking up his energy level.

"Maybe. Still hungry?"

"Mmmhmm," he said, pushing the plate away.

* * *

><p><em>Marry me<em>, declared the note on the refrigerator. Cheryl shook her head, and pocketed the note. In the drawer, she located the grapefruit she was looking for. Written on the rind she found: _Soon_. Making a decision, she finished gathering her breakfast and retreated to the office. It was Sunday, and Alex was off for a run. Weather combined with work had kept him from having one for quite a while, so the clear morning provided on this first weekend of April was an opportunity not to be wasted.

Curling up in the high-backed leather chair he had selected for her Christmas present, she picked at the food and started researching online. There had to be someplace that would serve well for a small, intimate wedding. Churches were out of the equation. Alex had been raised in a family who observed religion only on some Sundays and the major holidays, but found no further interest in it after moving out on his own. As for Cheryl, she simply couldn't abide being in _church_, where the money and politics got in the way of religion. She Googled some keywords, hoping something would grab her attention. Indoors or out? There were museums, parks, galleries, and a myriad of other locales to choose from, but none stood out. Most were arranged to allow for over a hundred guests, but she and Alex would likely have closer to twenty. Following links that seemed likely to lead to a better result, she found one that got her attention: Hudson Garden, Monet's Place. A little over an hour away, but an easy trip from Denver for visiting guests, the garden showcased water lilies on a beautiful pond. There was a wooden bridge over the water, and a lovely grove of mature trees shading the area. _Perfect_, she thought. Except, yet another location designed for large groups. Cheryl found a contact link, and shot off a quick email inquiry about the possibility of a more private, limited service. She also sent a quick message to Tiff, with a link to the same site.

"What are you up to in here? Can't be work, markets are closed," Alex asked, peering around the corner. She hadn't heard him return, but with the house open for some spring air and the accompanying noises, it would be easy to miss.

She quickly closed the browser window. "Just following orders, or at least, working on it."

Alex shifted his feet, "Yeah, sorry about that. Guess I get a little overanxious about the wedding thing, sometimes."

"No, actually, you're right. We've gotten little to nowhere on plans in three months, so it's about time," she assured him, "Besides, you're cute when you get anxious."

"Aww, shucks," he acted for her, "I'd kiss and make up, but the last time I tried that in this condition you pushed me in the shower and stole my towel." Alex watched her blush slightly at the memory, then volunteered, "How about I clean up, and we go do some research in town. Maybe we can make some progress on it together?"

She agreed, and they wandered the small downtown area discussing who should be invited and whether it would be a formal or informal occasion. In the process each found that there were only a few required attendees, mainly immediate family and of course the Haversills. They made no absolute decisions, but certainly had a better idea of what each wanted and expected in their wedding day. Cheryl had some things in her mind, but hadn't decided to share them with Alex quite yet. There was an inkling of an idea, but until she had all the right details there was no point in mentioning anything.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex had been planning as well, scheming out how to celebrate Cheryl's birthday. It was April 14th, which coincided with baseball season perfectly. The Rockies' first home stretch included games against the Mets, so he got a pair of tickets, and also made reservations for lunch at a restaurant downtown. It wasn't typical that he would skip work in the middle of the week, but they could live without him on the site for a day. Mike Curry, the contractor, ran a good crew and Alex worried little that anything significant would happen in one day. Now all he had to do was trick her into skipping work herself. Or maybe just ask. It was Monday evening, and they sat discussing work, and wedding ideas. He had to disclose his plan so she could take care of business before the game on Wednesday.

"Do you think I can whisk you away for your birthday?" he posed. "I kindof made some plans, but if you don't want to break from work, we can do something else."

Cheryl scrunched her brow a little, considering. "The whole day?"

"That's what I hoped, but I can swing it to just the afternoon, if you want."

She looked at him, mentally reviewing her schedule. "I have a conference call at ten-thirty, but I can probably close up shop after that."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>In the meanwhile, Cheryl's plans were forming as well. The Hudson Garden Administrator had returned her email, assuring her that a small ceremony was attainable. They had several dates available throughout the summer for the couple to select from. Rather than wait and risk losing a time, she quickly selected a date and sat back in her leather chair. <em>So...<em> she thought. _There we are._

She had started making calls and gathering information, feeling out the landscape, so to speak. There was also a call to Elaine, who would know all the best people to use for the event. Alex didn't need to know. Not just yet, anyway. Covering the important bases, Cheryl has also sent emails to Megan and Tiff so they could schedule in the date.

_More info to come. Please pass the date along to Moms & Dads. ~Cheryl_

* * *

><p>A day and a half later, after she finished the call with the partner firm in Philadelphia that she consulted for occasionally, Cheryl emerged from the office ready to go. "Enough of that," she announced. "If they would only listen, the call would take twenty minutes instead of an hour and a half."<p>

"Well, you're all mine now, right?"

"For the rest of the day," she confirmed. "Where to?"

"Well, I changed the reservation from lunch to dinner, so... off to the ball game," he presented the tickets to her, and shuttled her out to the Jeep. The sun was out, and she had the top off. In fact, that feature had been one of the selling points nearly a year ago when she picked it out. "_It'll be fun running around with my top off all summer_," she'd said, causing not only Alex but the salesman in addition to turn bright red in the middle of the showroom.

They arrived a little late, but enjoyed most of the game on the calm weekday afternoon. The park was not overly full, with kids still in school and most people at work. Life was good, and they relaxed in the sun munching popcorn

"How's the house coming along?" she asked between pitches. "Still hoping to finish early?"

"I checked in with Mike this morning, and he's estimating we've got around four weeks left. If we can pull that off, yeah. Two weeks bonus," he beamed. "Then I can get focused on the other three jobs sitting on my desk."

"Three? Alex, there's no way you can handle three of these at the same time. You've barely slept for the last ten months as it is," she chastised him.

"Calm down, I never said they were jobs like Jack's house. These are just working up plans, and done. No supervising. I may have to consult on site a few times, but nothing major, ok?"

Cheryl eyed him dubiously, not sure she believed what was coming from his mouth. "Are you serious? I thought you hated not taking the reins on your projects?"

He wrapped his arm around her casually, and replied easily, "Well, let's just say I've decided to be more selective about _which _projects need my attention, and allow myself more time to attend to personal matters. If I can keep a steady stream of design jobs, I should do fine, and not spend twelve hours a day away from home for months on end."

"Really?"

"Really. You might have to get used to me being around the house a lot more, though," Alex taunted. "Think you can handle that?"

"I think I like this birthday present," she grinned, and leaned up to give him a well-deserved kiss.

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, Cheryl woke in the middle of the night to find the space beside her empty. Checking the clock, she sleepily wandered out of the bedroom in search of Alex. A soft glow of light from the office gave his location and she walked in silence toward him. He was there, headphones on and working calmly at his desk oblivious to her presence in the doorway. After a few minutes she stepped forward and half sat on the front edge of her desk just a couple feet from him, waiting.<p>

"Hey. What are you doing up?" he asked quietly.

She raised her eyebrows in response. He understood the gesture, of course. The only reason she was up was because of him.

"I couldn't sleep. It happens."

Cheryl crossed her arms, obviously displeased with the minimal explanation. "Yes, it does. But I ignored the first two times and the damp sheets where you'd been, hoping you would talk to me about it. You wake up at three a.m. in a cold sweat and don't come back to bed, and I want to know why."

Alex sighed, setting down the pencil in his hand and gave a carefully constructed answer. "On occasion, I have dreams that are... bothersome."

"You have nightmares? About what?"

He ran a hand through sleep-mussed hair. "I didn't say nightmares. Just... I don't know. I guess a few times a year my brain just goes back to places I don't really care to visit."

She had an idea what he meant, but needed him to say it. "Let me guess. This has been happening for about, what... eight years?" His silence spoke volumes. "Alex, look at me." She stood the small distance from him in pinstriped pajamas, waiting for him to open up. "I love you, but there's a six year hole in your life that you barely talk about. You give me generalisms, but nothing that explains why we're awake right now."

With an accepting sigh, Alex went to the closet and dug out the metal ammunition box that housed everything he had kept from his service in the Marines. He held it out to her and when she had accepted it, sat on the floor with his back against the wall. She followed suit, sitting cross-legged in front of him and checking his expression as she unclasped the case. Inside she found a small stack of letters banded together, a smattering of photos and a case holding multiple colored service bars with unknown meanings. There were also two larger flat boxes, and a jar filled with sand, along with a handful of spent shell casings.

Cheryl laid the contents out in front of her, figuring which to ask about first. The letters seemed to have been addressed from his father, so she set them aside. She began with the service bars, simply holding them up for him to see. He ran through the meaning for each, what seemed to be a standard array for any serviceman. There were a few more specific ones in addition, which he also described.

"What they really mean is that I learned a lot of ways to survive, and just as many ways to kill people. And that I used all of it." His voice was steady and a little detached. Cheryl had the feeling he regretted some if not all of what he knew.

She held up the jar next, suspecting it's origins. "Should I assume this means you were stationed in the Middle East?"

Alex leaned forward, taking the container from her and turning it in his hands. He watched the sand spill over itself for a few seconds before focusing on her. "_This _is actually what I dream about. God-awful heat and dryness and grit. Walking through the desert for days on end. I wake up feeling it all over me." He let the feeling of it settle and answered her question. "Yes, for twenty two months and six days."

She absorbed the detail. Nearly a third of the time he spent was in the desert. "And these?" she asked, pointing at the two medals in their boxes. He went on to describe the circumstances under which he had earned them, making it sound more like luck than she suspected was true.

"Most of the time we were scouting, in small groups. Something happens out there you just do whatever you can. There's no time to sit back and wait for help."

"But _you _were the one who stepped up," she reasoned.

"They were my team. My friends."

Cheryl flashed back to the moment in the Subaru on their way to Colorado when she realized how protective he could be. There was no doubt in her mind the lengths to which he would go to guard those he cared for. Collecting the bundle of photos, she scooted closer to look at them with him. "These men?" she suggested, holding the first.

Alex's eyes narrowed, checking the image. "Yeah, a couple of these guys were there." They flipped through a few more photos and Cheryl came to one of about a dozen Marines posed together for the picture. She found Alex standing third from the left, and noticed four dates scattered along the bottom edge.

"What are these?" she asked hesitantly, unsure that she really wanted to know.

He took the photo from her and inspected it carefully. After a minute he looked at her and said heavily, "Those are the days they died. Manuel here, was first, less than two weeks in." Alex continued, describing each of the men in the picture. Cheryl had shifted position again to sit beside him, and leaned against a shoulder while he spoke. When he finished there was some more conversation about the time outside the desert. Training exercises, travel and routines were pretty much the standard. "Lot's of yelling, getting yelled at, being told what to do and when to do it. Stuff like that."

She had fallen silent and Alex looked down at her, wondering what she was thinking about. He saw a mix of emotions, and she stroked the shadow of stubble on his cheek before leaning up to kiss him there.

"What was that for?"

Cheryl held onto his arm. "I don't know... just, for being you I guess."

"Hm. Try not to worry if I wake up and wander off again, ok? I actually feel pretty lucky that dreaming of the desert once in a while is the worst thing I got from being over there."

"Ok. Do me a favor though?" A small smile crept across her lips. "Don't cut your hair like that again."

* * *

><p>Mike and the crew put the finishing touches on Haversill house on May tenth, exactly three full weeks ahead of the scheduled date. The team had lucked out in getting a few deliveries in without delay, and stepped up to finish even earlier than anyone had hoped. The bonus was more than deserved, not only due to the extent of the work, but because ninety percent of renovations and builds run <em>over<em>, not under. Jack, Elaine, Cheryl and Alex walked through the masterpiece that had been crafted over the past year. Alex had designed for Jack a place that reflected well the Haversill's love of nature, but also harnessed modern technologies to provide a luxurious lifestyle. The design included as many reclaimed or renewable resources as possible, but the untrained eye would never have perceived it. This was a place to _be_, but also _be seen_. Exactly what they had asked for.

Alex was obviously proud of the achievement, but said little, leaving Jack to give a narrative of every detail. He simply walked along, hand in hand with Cheryl, nodding or giving quiet answers if Jack needed backup on any of the storytelling.

"Son, I'd call this a miracle if I didn't know better. You've certainly pulled off something special," he commended Alex. Jack had already slipped an envelope into his hands and finalized the rental arrangements for the Treehouse, and was eager to enjoy his now peaceful new home with friends. "Now that business is done, we can enjoy the rest of the day. Dinner on the grill tonight, the four of us. I think it's time we just sat down for a cold one, don't you Alex?"

The two couples spent the evening basking in the fresh mountain air, eating good food and enjoying better company. They talked about baseball, money, woodworking, the local wildlife and several other subjects which somehow did not include Alex and Cheryl's wedding. It was late before the younger pair could say their goodnights, and made their way down the hill to relax in their own space.

"It's a little strange now, with the house done, and Jack just a friend instead of worrying about making a client happy too," Alex observed. "But good. It'll be nice looking up that hill, and not thinking that there's work to be done." He fished the folded envelope from his back pocket, and tossed it down on the pine table. "Wanna figure out what we should do with that?"

Cheryl wasn't sure what to expect inside the envelope. Frankly, she and Alex hadn't discussed his fees much. She had reviewed what he held in savings, which was adequate for someone his age, although not great. At the time she had reminded herself that Alex had not been a working professional for as long as some, due to his years in the service. Now she looked at him, as if to ask permission to investigate the package. He nodded, indicating she should open it. Nodding an assent, Alex had a good idea what the amount would be, by a percentage of the finished build costs. "The last regular payment has already been deposited. What do you think?" he asked.

Letting her eyes settle on the slip of paper holding Jack Haversill's signature, Cheryl was more than surprised at the amount. "This is for three weeks? Are you certain?"

Alex peered over her shoulder, verifying that his estimate was on target. "Yup, looks about like I expected."

"So, the monthly checks were for what, exactly?"

Alex wasn't sure where she was going with this, but tried to answer. "Well, each check was a payment on the balance for the designs themselves, and then my services as Project Manager. It would have been more, but because of the housing arrangements it was offset some. Twelve of those should come up to..."

"I know what it comes to," she thought aloud. "My God Alex, how much did that house cost Jack?"

"Well, that's my three percent bonus. One percent for each week. That's where all the money in this job was for me. Us."

"I should get out of investments and just watch you work. Alex you just made an extra _$64,000 _for _three weeks_."

He waggled his eyebrows at her. "Yeah," and gave her a broad smile. "Kindof makes the long days worth it, huh? What do you want to do with it?"

She was at a loss, and said so. "I don't know... I've got nothing."

Alex couldn't control himself anymore, and, laughing, swooped her up in his arms. Carrying her over to the couch, he sat down with her on his lap. Taking the check, he folded it into sections, demonstrating his point: "I thought maybe we would take _this _part, and add it to savings."

"Oh, don't forget your taxes. Yikes."

"And _this _part, we could use for say, a honeymoon."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought about that yet."

"Oh, I think about it all... the... time..." he said, punctuating each word with a kiss, the last of which lingered on her lips for a few extra moments.

"I'm sensing that," Cheryl breathed into his ear. "What else do you think about?"

Alex ran his fingers lightly up her thigh. "You want me to tell you, or show you?"

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of weeks, Alex settled into a bit of a routine around the house, working on new projects and even getting some time in the workshop. Cheryl worked too, and had scattered appointments in Breckenridge, Denver and Littleton, but they spent many hours together in the office. They had discovered long ago that when both occupied the office, their musical tastes were dissimilar enough to cause a little friction. Cheryl preferred things quiet, a little jazz or blues, but nothing too distracting. Alex, on the other hand, felt his most creative with something loud, full of rhythm and bass. Rather than let it get between them, he had gone out one day early in their relationship and picked up an iPod for himself, the one she had upgraded at Christmas. She could listen to quiet music all day, and he was easily able to enjoy some rock and roll through the earbuds. She found it amusing to watch him silently following the beat of whatever the current selection was, tapping on the work table periodically, or nodding his head.<p>

* * *

><p>The first Saturday in June, Alex went for a long run before his morning shower and came back to find the house empty. When he'd left, Cheryl was having some coffee, but gave no indication she had errands to run. <em>Strange<em>, he thought, walking through the garage with no Jeep in it. He went into the house only to find something more strange. Standing up on the dining table, there was a notecard. _Alex_ it read on the outside. He took it from the table, revealing the inside:

_Meet me here at 1:00. _

The text was accompanied by a small map with an 'X' at the apparent destination.

_Don't be late._ _Love, C._

Judging from the map, the place he was directed to go was around an hour away, near Littleton. Checking the clock on the wall, he had around three hours. Placing the note back on the table, he headed for the shower. Alex shaved, dressed in jeans and a loose fitting tan button down, and had a solid but unexciting breakfast of oatmeal and a banana. He browsed through the newspaper briefly, but was restless with uncertainty of what Cheryl was up to. It was close enough time wise and not knowing exactly where the map led, he got in the Subaru and headed down the road. He found that he'd made this drive a couple of times before, only the final turns were new. He pulled into a space in the lot near what he assumed to be the 'X', and got out, assessing his surroundings. Standing close to what looked like a botanical garden, he saw a small pond full of water lilies, with a pathway and a wooden bridge over it. There were small tables scattered through the grass, and he could see people chatting at them.

"Mr. Thomson?" came a voice behind him. A young man, perhaps twenty, dressed on crisp black pants, white shirt and thin black tie had appeared out of nowhere.

"Yes?"

"Sir, we've been expecting you. Would you come with me, please?" He was obviously some sort of attendant, but Alex was growing more suspicious and wanting of answers.

"What's this about?" he demanded.

The young man seemed to expect the question, and could only reply as instructed. "I couldn't say, sir, but this may help," he handed Alex a small card, on which was written in Cheryl's own hand:

_Go with him. C._

Sighing, he allowed himself to be led into a building nearby, where several small rooms were set up as apparent meeting areas for special events. He was shown into one, where a grey summer suit hung ready on a rack in the corner. He looked at his escort, a questioning look on his face.

"I'll be here when you finish changing, sir," he said, and shut the door behind Alex. Unseen to Alex, the young man stepped down the hall to the next door and tapped gently. "He's here, Miss," he spoke quickly and returned to his post down the hall.

Whatever it was, she'd gone to some effort. He started redressing in the suit provided, noting that it fit perfectly. Coordinating shoes sat neatly by a small dressing chair, along with socks, and even cufflinks. He checked his hair again before emerging from the room. The attendant assured him that his clothes would be taken care of, and led him to a door at the opposite end of the building from where he had entered.

"Just one more thing, sir," he said, handing Alex another card, same as the first.

_Follow the path. _

The same handwriting adorned this card as the first. He did as instructed, watching the path for signs of her, and noticing little else. Perhaps fifty yards from the doorway, he rounded a small bend and saw her. Glowing in the summer sun head to toe in immaculate white, clad in a lace jacket and close-fit sleeveless sheath dress, she stood on another bridge looking out over the lily pond. Alex walked quietly up to her side, and waited. She turned to him, checking his suit.

"Oh, it looks good on you." She fussed lightly with the fabric.

"And you... look exquisite," he returned.

"You like it?" she smiled and turned once, slowly.

The look on his face was enough to assure her that he was pleased with it. It also told her that he was very uncertain of exactly _why _he was standing in a garden with her. Cheryl reached into the small pocket of her jacket, and withdrew a note:

_Marry me._

It was the same one he had left her on the refrigerator, two months ago. Making sure he had recognized it, she then took it gently from him, turned it over, and returned it to his hands. On the back it read:

_Now._

He did a double-take, and looked right into her icy grey eyes. "You're serious? Right here, right now?"

"Yes."

It dawned on him then, how long she had been planning this. It was her nonchalant suggestion while in Denver for the baseball game on her birthday that they stop and apply for the license then, so it would be ready when they decided what to do.

"What about our families?" he asked.

"What about them?" she said, a slight mischievous smile growing. She looked off in the direction of some of the small tables in the distance and he started to realize that Jack and Elaine were seated at one, Todd and Megan at another, Tiffany and Sean at yet another. More occupied tables indicated that both sets of parents were also in attendance. As he stood incredulous, he also noticed a Pastor standing slightly aside, at the ready for their assent. The older man stepped forward to speak with them both. After a brief consultation with the couple, he asked them if they were ready to proceed. Alex looked around him, at all the people who mattered in his life, at Cheryl. She'd spent the morning preparing with Tiffany, the only nervousness surrounded the question of whether he would be storming mad or excited and happy. She leaned heavily toward the latter, which was the only reason it had remained a secret.

"Absolutely."

"Very well then," the Pastor raised his voice and said. "Ladies and Gentlemen, please join us." As they watched their family and close friends gather around, Alex and Cheryl grinned like giddy schoolchildren. The Pastor began the ceremony, and spoke about love, commitment, kindness, and sharing. It was a gentle, easy handed talk that fit the relaxed atmosphere the two of them held in each other's company. When he came to the exchanging of vows, there was nothing overly poetic or contrived. Just the simple asking and 'I do's'. Cheryl had hidden Alex's ring in the same tiny pocket the note had resided in. Jack must have been in on this too, as he was the only one who could have disclosed the name of the jeweler he had used. The band she placed on his finger was designed and executed specifically to match hers. The band was also white gold, but with less exaggerated twists, and emphasized with diamond chips studded around the circumference rather than the large stone she wore.

They stood before each other, and the Pastor finished: "I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. _You may kiss the bride_."

Alex looked at his new wife, and they shared a tender kiss, followed by a tight embrace. The guests applauded, and hugs were shared. Alex met his new in-laws for the first time, while Cheryl had the advantage of speaking to hers before the ceremony. Alex knew Tiffany just enough to feel comfortable with the massive hug she embraced him with, and finally met Sean. Cheryl, Todd and Megan were already friends, so that relationship was already at a good point. After about a half hour, Alex took Cheryl's hand and excused them from the group, for a walk with his bride.

They strolled together a bit, eyeing each other fondly, fingers twined together. "You, my love, have been very busy," Alex concluded.

"Well, I got help, especially from your brother. I doubt I would have had much luck getting your parents here on my own, never having met them. Todd did a lot of talking for me."

"I'll have to thank him," he smiled. From the first conversation about Cheryl with his brother, Todd had known this was special. Just as Alex had known even before Todd himself that Megan would someday be part of the family. _Must be a brother thing_, he thought.

She took another step, but Alex had stopped. She turned back toward him, held back by their joined hands, and looked at him expectantly. After a moment of silence, she prompted him. "Alex... what?"

"I love you so much."

She dazzled him with a trademark smile, "That's a good thing, because you're stuck with me now," she joked. "I love you too."

They completed a short loop, back to where their families had gathered. The small tables were being gathered and taken away, as the garden would host another ceremony soon, more than four hundred people from what Cheryl understood from some of the staff. Soon an Administrator came to lead the group to one of the smaller buildings where an intimate luncheon had been arranged.

Sitting around an oval table, the twelve of them learned bits about each other in a relaxed atmosphere. Cheryl had arranged for a full service meal for the party and the food served as a vehicle to keep everyone talking. Some talked a little too much, as Todd let the excitement of the day get the better of his mouth.

"Too bad you didn't get married on the mountain, you could have snowboarded down in your dress."

Megan shrank a little, and her husband instantly realized his blunder. Tiffany froze in place, stunned at what she'd heard and stared immediately at Cheryl, who had been in the middle of a bite of grilled zuchinni. Her parents also looked to her, confused as to what had just been revealed. The Thomson side of the table slowly digested that something was happening, and the entire party ground to a halt, watching the bride expectantly. She finished her bite, folded her napkin neatly onto the table and rose, whispering something to Alex as she did. Circling the table opposite from her family, Cheryl reached Megan and said something only her new relative could hear. Megan responded easily.

"I do it all the time, and you're family now. Go ahead."

In a second Cheryl had stepped to the next chair and given Todd a smack to the back of the head before retreating back to her seat. Alex's family burst out laughing, as did the father of the bride. He continued to laugh as she silently reseated herself, although Tiff had not had her say quite yet.

"Cheryl Ann, do not tell me you actually get on one of those things! Are you crazy? Daddy. will you stop laughing? She could get herself killed. And you," she pointed to Alex. "You condone this?"

Mr. Crumholtz was not one to speak much, but finally let his opinion be heard. "I don't know why you're so upset. We all know perfectly well that my little girl does whatever she likes. Always has. Why do you think that would change?"

Alex was preparing to defend himself as well. "I knew nothing about it until Thanksgiving. By then she was already going down the hill. I couldn't stop her."

"Ahem," Cheryl finally reacted. "Don't give me that. Do you want me to tell them what you bought me for Christmas?"

Sean had broken his silence as well, and could be heard giggling uncontrollably from his seat next to Tiffany. "Uh-oh. Watch yourself Alex," he warned.

Alex was certainly in agreement. "I respectfully decline to answer that question, on the grounds that doing so may incriminate me."

She finished the conversation decisively. "Uh-huh. Alright, yes, I snowboard and have for several years. I will continue to do so, discussion closed." Cheryl looked pointedly at her sister, who glared for an instant before shaking her head in disbelief and acceptance, rolling her eyes for emphasis. Only watching her sister lovingly sneak kisses from her new husband during the meal was enough to soften the annoyance Tiff felt for finding out Cheryl partook of what she considered to be an overly risky activity.

Jack and Elaine sat at the opposite end from the newlyweds, and so far had observed and enjoyed the day in a degree of quiet. Enjoying watching the families interact, they had both been satisfied to be present and learn about those they had only met today. Only after the meal was finished, and the wait staff serviced the table did Jack stand and make his presence felt.

"I'd like to say a few words about these two very special people," he said, nodding toward the end of the table. Everyone sensed the importance Jack and Elaine Haversill had for Alex and Cheryl, and immediately fell silent. "Elaine and I met Alex a year ago April when he came out here to try to win the job of rebuilding our home. We didn't make a decision for a while, but when we did it was as much because of the man he seemed to be as the work he presented us. When he came back a month later, he had this beautiful young lady with him. It didn't take long for us to see that they were pretty much peas and carrots, so to speak, and probably had been since the day they met. For the last year we've watched them grow together, and become our good friends." Jack reached down and took Lainey's hand. "The both of us want to wish Alex and Cheryl the long, happy lives together that we've enjoyed. May the love you have grow every day, and hold you together for the rest of your lives." Jack raised his glass at the end of his speech, and everyone in attendance reflected his action and echoed the toast.

Tiffany stood to share her sentiments. "Well, I don't have anything quite so eloquent, and what I have to say is mainly for my new brother-in-law. You see, when I see or talk to Alex, I can't help but remember the first time Cheryl really talked to me about him, I'd gone over to her apartment for coffee and found her, well, pretty much a disaster area." Alex glanced at Cheryl, who was remembering the scene clearly. A small smile played across her lips, knowing what would come next. "When I finally found out the reason, that Alex was leaving town, I asked her a question." Tiffany looked at her sister. "You remember? I said 'How do you feel when you think about staying here, without him?'"

Already holding Alex's hand, Cheryl gripped it a little tighter. "I said I felt like I was going to throw up. I never told him that, for some reason."

Tiff continued. "And a second later, she was on the phone making plans to get the hell out of Dodge. I knew then that he was special, and for the past year he has proven that in every way. What I can say with certainty is that I've never seen my sister happier than she is with Alex. I am very thankful for that, and truly hope that what they've found lasts a very, very long time."

Everyone chimed their approval of her sentiments, and as the wait staff brought a dozen individual wedding cakes, Todd stood for his moment as well. "Ok, I'll make this quick since the cake is here. When my brother came to visit after his trip here to meet the Haversill's, it took us all of about five minutes to figure out he'd found 'her'. Megan and I spent four days here at Thanksgiving, and seeing them together for that time, there's no doubt that they just 'go'. So, short and sweet: As long as you 'go' together, you'll go good places."

Cheryl nudged Alex. "I guess I shouldn't have smacked him after all," she grinned. "Your turn. Go on." He obliged, standing to address his family, Jack and Elaine included.

"First, thank you all for being here to celebrate with us. I got up this morning and went for a run, thinking I might get Cheryl out for lunch and convince her to at least set a date to get married. I suppose in a roundabout way, I succeeded." He took a quick look down at his bride in her chair and winked before resuming. "One of the things I love about her is that she seems to find ways to do things when I least expect, but most need them. Like this day. I can only hope that I continue to deserve the beautiful surprises she gives over the next sixty years or so."

He looked down again to see if she had anything to add. As Cheryl stood she had only a few words to say. "I think admitting I felt sick at the thought of not having you around is enough, don't you?" she said sassily, eliciting giggles from the table. She composed herself a moment, and made a real statement. "For the last year and a half, Alex has shown me what it is to truly feel loved and trusted. My wish is to continually earn the faith he has in me."

Alex could think of nothing to say in response, and simply wrapped her up in a tight embrace. They stood there for a moment in front of everyone, holding each other until a low rumbling could be heard from Todd's stomach two seats away. The sound of muffled laughter rippled around the room, and even the bride and groom joined in.

"Must be time for cake," Cheryl reasoned, peeking up at Alex.

"Alright everyone let's do the cake thing... wait... what am I supposed to do here?" he wondered at the small cake in front of him.

"Here honey, let me demonstrate." Reaching for a piece of the cake she'd cut while he spoke, she pressed it to his lips. making a show of seductively feeding him the bite. He returned the favor, careful not to make a mess, and they sat to eat along with the rest of the table.

"This is really good," he commented.

"The cake is very good, but I still haven't heard anyone mention when I'm going to start seeing some grandbabies," Mrs. Thomson injected.

Alex nearly choked on the mouthful of cake he had, but managed to swallow. "Mom! We've been married for two hours!"

""Well, I'm not getting any younger," she said honestly. There was a teasing to her tone, but the implication remained.

Alex pushed the subject to his brother. "Talk to the old married couple over here. It's been two _years_." Todd and Megan shared a quick glance, and Cheryl caught it. A nudge on Alex's arm and a nod made him look closer. "Ohhhhhh..." he nearly whispered, wide-eyed.

Cheryl simply smiled and asked, "When?"

With a guilty look, Megan admitted, "We didn't want to take over your day."

"Oh, nonsense. Come on, fess up."

The younger couple mirrored each other's grins when Todd answered, "February first, give or take. Just found out a couple of days ago."

"Now I can eat cake and not feel guilty. Well, not _as _guilty, anyway," Megan smirked around a mass of raspberry creme and chocolate shavings.

"Does that work? Darlin, we may have to give this baby thing some consideration," Tiffany directed at Sean. There was a glint in her eye that indicated she might not be joking but it was difficult to tell for certain.

Considering his work done, Alex went back to sharing forkfulls of cake with Cheryl as they listened in on the general commotion of babies. Both sets of families entered into very active discussions on the topic, while Cheryl cuddled up close to Alex to observe the banter. The Haversills sat opposite them doing much the same until Jack caught himself up laughing goodnaturedly at the Cheryl's disposition.

_"What?"_ she mouthed at him, a sly smile playing across her face. This only increased his laughter until it caught the attention of the other attendees, who slowly quieted and looked at him.

Jack got just enough control over himself to explain. "Look at her down there. Looks like the cat that ate the canary."

"He's no better," Elaine observed teasingly.

Alex leaned back a little more in his seat, proudly wrapping his arm around the subject of Jack's attention, who offered a simple defense.

"Why shouldn't I? I successfully conspired and launched a surprise wedding, after all. And, I expanded my family by five... well, six including him," she noted with a nod toward Alex. Cheryl had basically considered him family since they had moved together. "...and the baby-to-be-named-later. That's pretty good, don't you think?"

Tiffany regarded her little sister and added, "I think she's even purring."

"No, that's me." Alex interjected, drawing a new round of laughter from the group, including Cheryl. "Hey, I can't help it. This day can't get much better." Still giggling, she leaned up and whispered something to him. He turned a slight shade of pink and amended. "Ok, I've just been corrected."

"You tell him, baby sister," Tiffany asserted under her breath with a knowing look.

The young man who had escorted Alex earlier appeared in the room and visited Cheryl. They shared a quiet conversation during which each checked their watch before he stepped out once again.

"Well, unfortunately we only get this room for so long. Looks like we get about a half an hour, and that's it," she announced to the table.

What Cheryl had saved in having a small wedding, she spent in taking care of all the travel and hotel arrangements for the eight out of town attendees. Todd and Megan were headed straight back to Chicago that night, as each had need to be home early. Her parents also went straight home, never being the type to like staying in strange places. Alex's parents took the opportunity to see some of the local attractions on Sunday, and left to retire in the hotel room Cheryl had reserved for them in Denver. Sean and Tiffany also spent the night in the city, allowing the couple to escape for some privacy. Their flight was early the next morning, returning to Port Charles before noon. Jack was gracious enough to drive the Subaru back home for Alex, so that he and Cheryl could ride together.

By the time they'd said their thanks and goodbyes to everyone, and made the drive home, it was nearing seven in the evening. Alex pulled the Jeep into the garage, noting the Legacy already safely put away, probably only minutes earlier. He unbuckled the belt across his lap, hearing Cheryl do the same as she started to step out.

"Hey, no, no no... I get to do this," he halted her progress.

"Do what?"

"Are you kidding?" Leaping out of the vehicle, he sprinted to the passenger side and easily lifted her out of the vehicle. "Only once in my life will I get to carry my new bride over the threshold. You can cooperate, or I can fireman carry you over," he boasted. She did not argue, but reached back into the Jeep to retrieve both of their jackets from the uncovered back seat. Keys in hand, he ferried Cheryl over to the door, and even managed to work the lock, opening the door.

"Impressive," she mused. He stopped long enough for her to drop their garments on a chair at the dining table, and was about to keep going into the living room when she stopped him. "Alex, wait," she said, spying an envelope on the table. "What's this?" she reached, and Alex accommodated by leaning down so she could pick it up.

"I dunno. Wasn't there when I left earlier."

She held the unopened package in front of his eyes so he could read the address:_ Mr. & Mrs. Alex Thomson._

"Looks like Jack's handwriting," he noted, which made sense. Jack and Elaine would be the only other people with access to the house, and he had obviously just been there delivering Alex's car. "What's inside?" Alex asked, still carrying her around the house.

Cheryl untucked the flap from inside the envelope, and pulled out a series of papers folded neatly together, topped by a note:

_It's a small parcel, but enough to build your own place one day. Love, Jack & Lainey._

Her eyes narrowed, keenly focused on what she was gathering from the attached documents. "Alex, look at this," she instructed, holding the note up for him.

Stopping, he set her down on the tabletop to read the entire stack of papers. "Well, I guess by Jack's standards, twelve acres _is _small. Looks like there's some sort of structure, too."

"You're seriously telling me that Jack just _gave _us a piece of property, and a house?"

He read a little more, confirming what he had assessed. "Looks that way. Although I'd say it's likely more of an old cabin, not a house. From what I read here, the title is ready to be transferred, pending our signatures, of course."

She voiced her gut reaction, "We can't accept this, honey, it's too much."

"You want to try and tell _him _that?"

"Well, we're at least going up tomorrow to see them," she decided. "And talk about it."

"As you wish, milady. Hey, I just realized you owe me something. Wait here." Alex went back to the office, and emerged with iPod in hand. Cheryl watched as he fiddled the touchwheel, looking for something in particular, then docking the unit on the main stereo. "Our wedding dance," he claimed, hand held out ready to accept hers. Soon they were waltzing around the house, to his selected music.

_ Fly me to the moon...Let me sing among those stars._

_ Let me see what spring is like...On Jupiter and Mars._

_ In other words, hold my hand._

_ In other words, baby kiss me._

_ Fill my heart with song...Let me sing for ever more._

_ You are all I long for...All I worship and adore._

_ In other words, please be true._

_ In other words, I love you._

"Hmm, not what I would have expected," Cheryl informed him as the song ended.

"Oh... " he said, backing out of the stance. He stood in front of the stereo and found a new song. "How about this?" A beat started followed by a heavy drum set and what sounded like rap. They listened for a moment and the lyrics progressed to the chorus.

_ I did it all for the nookie, the nookie..._

"Turkey!" she exclaimed playfully. "I should have known... leave it to you to make fun on our wedding night." Alex quickly switched the unit to play randomly from a preset list more suitable for dancing with his new wife and snatched her back into his arms. "I can't believe you—" Her sentence was stopped midway as he kissed her, drawing the moment out until all she could manage was an audible sigh. "What was I saying, again?" she wondered as his lips released their claim on hers.

"I forget."

Reaching up, she leisurely loosened the knot from his tie.

"You picked it out, and now you don't like it?" He immediately noted her change of direction.

Cheryl continued, pulling it free from his collar. "I like it fine," she said, tossing it gently onto the arm of the sofa. "But I think I've seen enough of it for today." She continued, slowly unfastening the buttons down the front of his shirt.

Alex raised his eyebrows and feigned innocence. "Mrs. Thomson, just what are you up to?" She was silent, but her grey eyes danced in response. He looked down as her fingers did their work, exposing his bare chest underneath the stark white fabric.

"Mmm... you smell good," she murmured, snaking her hands into the opening she had made and drawing herself close to Alex's bare skin. He let his hands rest on her hips momentarily before settling over the firm curves just further south. They wandered around the room, only half attempting to dance to the music playing. The new Mrs. Thomson siezed an advantage, steering him backward toward the sofa while peeling the shirt down from his shoulders. It was at his waist, but still capturing each arm as she gave him a gentle shove. It was just enough to take him off balance and in the process leave Alex seated on top of the shirt, effectively pinning his arms down. He started to stand and free himself, but she would have none of it.

"Oooh, I like this," she said appreciatively. Cheryl sat next him, drawing her knees up close and facing him so she could get a good look at the situation. Stroking his chest, she leaned up and began teasing the sensitive folds of the ear nearest to her.

"Hey now... unhh... that's not ahhh... fair," he protested, squirming as she explored.

She proceeded as if it made little difference. "I don't remember 'fair' being part of any vows I heard." Quieting him for a moment, she covered his mouth with her own for a deep taste while her hands continued their work. The wicked smile she wore grew as she let one hand trail across an inner thigh, bringing a deep groan from Alex's throat. He tugged and fussed at the shirt, making some progress but not nearly enough to be released from his prison. When her hand rested on his belt buckle, Alex had had all he could take.

"Arrgghh, _woman_," he growled.

"Mmhmm?" she questioned, obviously pleased with herself.

Eyelids half shut, he pled, "God, Cheryl... please." Alex leaned toward her ear, "I need to touch you," he breathed. Taking mercy on him she slid off the couch and slowly backed away toward the bedroom, snatching the tie from its resting place as she went. He was up and after her in an instant, shaking the shirt onto the floor as he moved. Halfway to the bedroom he caught her, sneaking touches he craved during the incarceration. Making their way in silence and desire, each eyed the other. Finally Alex offered a comment. "There's a problem with your dress."

"Oh?"

"Uh huh," he asserted, locating the zipper at the back of her neck. "I think I can fix it though."


	11. Chapter 11

Sure as Alex had predicted, Jack would hear nothing of retracting the wedding gift. All he would do was offer to take them up to the plot, and show them around. Rather than fight a losing battle, they got in Cheryl's Jeep and ended up on a rough trail, about four miles from the main house. When the trail ended, the three of them hiked about a hundred yards farther and found the old cabin. Badly overgrown with vines, ferns and trees, it was barely visible. Alex ventured up, and pushed through some of the cover to try and get a better look, although his expectation was that the structure would be completely unsafe. Jack and Cheryl stayed back, letting him have his adventure.

"It's bigger than you'd think," they heard him shout from the woods.

She called out to him, laughing, "I'm not playing nurse if you come back covered in poison ivy, you know."

A disembodied voice returned, "There isn't any poison ivy. It's all poison oak."

She rolled her eyes and shook her head, looking to Jack, almost as if he would have more control over Alex's fun. Jack held up his hands, as if to say _"What can I do?"_

Soon enough, the adventurer emerged from the opposite side of the cabin, from a large grouping of ferns nearly as tall as himself. "It's pretty amazing, really. This cabin had probably been here for a hundred years, but whoever built it found exactly the right spot. The whole thing sits on a giant granite slab. It's not going anywhere. Provides great drainage too, so the wood is in relatively good shape, considering."

"Well, we can just pack our bags and move right in," she joked.

Alex looked at her against the view and simply said, "Turn around."

She did, and it took her breath away. The cabin sat perched at just the right place to see the tops of mountains a few miles away, and yet also down into the not so distant valley where a large creek flowed, and Jack's lake as well. What it lacked in comforts and development, it more than made up in potential. "My God, it's beautiful."

Jack beamed, "I figure Alex here is one of just a few who can design something that will work up on this ledge."

"And, I think we can even salvage some of the wood from the building itself. Maybe plane and trim the logs down for floors in a new house," he considered aloud. Cheryl could see the wheels in his mind turning already, working to solve the many riddles that would be posed if they truly attempted to rebuild here.

"Now, Elaine and I may have assumed you'd be staying around, in which case, this would be your house. Of course, if you have other plans, I'm sure you could sell a well built house here for a pretty penny," Jack allowed, "In any case, it's yours now." It was true, they had expected Alex and Cheryl to stay, but who was to say they wouldn't have opportunities elsewhere, and not make this their permanent home.

The two looked at one another, thinking the same thoughts. There was a great deal of discussion to be had on that point. So far, they had just been taking things as they came. There had been no plan past finishing Haversill house, then getting married. Now that those had been accomplished, a new plan seemed to be in order.

"At the least, I think I need to have a road grader up here, and some fresh gravel so we can get in and out a little easier," Alex reasoned. "Is it staked out?" he asked Jack.

"There are orange markers at the bottom of the drive, and the others are about halfway up the hill. Pretty square lot, so if you run a laser from point to point, you should be good," the older man confirmed. Nodding his head in appreciation, Alex brushed himself off before they all got in the Jeep to go back down. There was nothing more to be done today, aside from maybe a little discussion about the place with Cheryl. They dropped Jack back home, with hugs and thanks for the generous gift, and then went down the drive for a late lunch.

Standing at the kitchen counter, making a sandwich for each of them, Alex opened the dialogue. "It's got possibilities, that's obvious."

"Can you really put a house up there?"

"It can be done. I think it's a matter of just how big a house we're talking about, and making sure it doesn't overwhelm the landscape. Utilities might be an issue. The real question is, do we build it for us, or someone else?"

She considered it carefully, working out some thoughts about the money involved either way, and her own personal ideas about where "home" might be in the long term. "We have the money to start making improvements, certainly. I can't say about what we'd need to actually complete a house. More than likely we can get a good loan, just based on the value of the land," Cheryl worked out the logic, and finished with the uncertainty. "But, we haven't really talked about where _home _is, for both of us. Maybe it just isn't time yet, to decide."

Alex struggled with indecision, preferring to have a plan of action, something to build or work on. But he also understood her concerns. It had only been just over a year, and while he knew they would be together, he could not say that they had really found it necessary to discuss many important issues quite yet. "How about this... We start making improvements, like the road and clearing out the underbrush. Maybe figure out what assets there are in the cabin. Regardless of what we decide, those things need to be done. Maybe by next spring, we'll have a better idea of where we are with it. I can start some designs, figure out the possible footprint, things like that. But we wouldn't be prepared to build until next year anyway."

Finishing a bite of turkey, Cheryl agreed. "I like that plan. Gives me time to play with your bonus, and see what I can make of it."

"Deal?" Alex proposed, extending his hand.

"Deal, partner."

Finishing off his sandwich, he announced proudly, "I think this married decision making thing might just work out."

"Oh you do, do you?"

"Uh huh. Want to try it again?" he suggested.

She eyed him suspiciously, "I guess so. What are we deciding now?"

"You still haven't told me what kind of honeymoon you'd like to have."

"What are my options?" she wondered.

"Anything you like. Short or long. The tropics, Europe, the beach... fancy suite in the city?" Alex offered.

Cheryl considered, and offered, "Let's say, three or four days. Nothing too long. And I can't say I'm interested in Europe at all, and not so much the suite in the city. Does that help?"

He had an image in his mind now of exactly where to go. "Can I surprise you, or do you want to know?"

* * *

><p>Friday morning they were on their way. Alex had finagled reservations for flights and the hotel he had chosen, so that he and Cheryl could squeeze a short honeymoon weekend in. It took a few calls, and a little extra money to do everything on such short notice but he figured it was worth it, and still easily fit within his original budget suggested by the folded bonus check. He even managed to keep the destination a secret from her until they arrived at the gate to board the plane, bound for Portland, Oregon.<p>

Two and a half hours later, they were checking in at the car rental desk, and soon on their way. Alex drove without a map, knowing the way to their destination. It was a simple route, easily memorized once they left the city. They stopped for a quick breakfast on the road, and, despite Cheryl's good natured "are we there yet?" questions, two hours later pulled into the lot of the Ocean Lodge at Cannon Beach. They stepped out of the car, and could smell the ocean but not see it. There was also the peaceful sound of surf against sand, and occasionally crashing against rocks. Alex could see her shut her eyes even beyond the tint of sunglasses, and take in a deep breath of the salty air. He was obviously pleased with himself, and she caught him out at it, peering over the rims with a smile.

"If you think this is good, wait until you see the room," he bragged, pulling their weekend bags from the trunk. Once they had checked in and Alex opened the door to the room for her, she saw exactly what he had meant. The room was cozy but not small, and offered a panoramic view of the beach and rock formations that the town was famous for. There was a private exit straight to a balcony, and stairs leading directly to the beach. Cheryl also found a jacuzzi tub in the bathroom, already decked out with flowers and candles.

"Oh, Alex, it's perfect. How did you know about this place?"

"I had a few special Corp training classes nearby. Didn't really think about it at the time, but filed it away as someplace of interest," he answered, admiring her silhouette against the sunbathed window.

Cheryl turned to Alex with the beginnings of a mischievous grin, and took off her light blue button down shirt, revealing the snug jersey tank top underneath. The smile grew as she removed her shoes and then bolted for the deck outside, quickly making her way down the steps toward the sandy beach. It took Alex only a second to register what had happened, and soon had kicked off his own shoes, and was peeling off his shirt on the way to catch her.

"Sneak!" he called out, gaining ground easily. She was already ankle-deep in the water before he swept her up out of the foam, threatening to dump her in the deeper waters. Cheryl wrapped both arms and legs around him in an attempt to keep him from doing so, but the action threw Alex off balance just enough that he want down backward in the shallow surf with her still clinging on. She lay on top of his body, safely out of the waters that now flowed freely past his waist, up to his shoulders. "Sneak," he repeated quietly, arms still wrapped around her. She made no move to run this time, instead dipping her head to his, and locking him in a passionate kiss. They remained as such for several minutes, before Alex began to squirm.

Sensing his discomfort, Cheryl stopped to ask, "Problem?"

"...Crab... crab crawling up... my pants..." he fidgeted.

She burst out in a musical laugh, but stood to allow him to shake the offender from a soaked pantleg. "You're a mess."

It was true. Soaked from the shoulders down, and sand pressed into every dorsal inch of his skin and pants, Alex determined the most effective way of cleaning up. "No running off," he demanded, waggling a finger at her, and sprinted off to dive into the ocean. Submerging himself was the easiest way to wash off the sand, and already being wet made the choice easy. Twenty seconds later he returned, prepared to continue their seaside adventure. They walked the beach for hours, investigating polished stones washed up by the tides, anemones and starfish in tidal pools, and strangely shaped driftwood. They watched gulls dive for their dinner, and sometimes sat on large logs or rocks simply to absorb the warm sun. As the sun lowered in the sky, Alex hoisted Cheryl up piggyback style, for the walk back to their room. He even climbed the ten stairs up still carrying her, letting her slip safely down to the tiled floor once inside the room. Snaking her arms back around his waist, she placed a light kiss on his back.

"Hmm, salty."

Alex could only agree, "I _feel _salty too. I could use a shower."

"That sounds like a nice idea," came the suggestive response.

"Hope there's plenty of hot water."

* * *

><p>It was easy to sleep in, with the sun on the opposite side of the building. Alex struggled with the desire to stay in bed next to Cheryl, versus the rumbling in his stomach. He gave up fighting the hunger, and slipped out to throw on some clothes and find breakfast. She woke to see him pulling a fresh undershirt over his head.<p>

"Where do you think you're going?" she said lazily, echoing the sentiment from their first time together in Chicago.

"I'm going to make the fastest food run in history, and get back here as soon as possible," he said, peeking under the sheets. "Stay just like this," and with a wink and a kiss, he was gone.

Laying in bed, she could hear the muffled sounds of seagulls cawing outside. Strange that such a harsh sound could have a rather peaceful effect. Maybe it was simply her brain associating the birds with the rhythmic wash of water. In any case, Cheryl was loathe to get up without him, and followed her new husband's instruction to stay put. He couldn't have been gone more than fifteen minutes when she heard the keycard slip through the lock. Alex bustled in with two carryout bags, and another from the local convenience store.

"I smell pancakes," she realized hungrily.

"Yes ma'am, pancakes with strawberries, an omelet, two peach yogurts, and a variety of drinks. Didn't know which you would like, so we have coffee, O.J., and water. What we don't drink now can go in the fridge for later," he said, demonstrating each bottle. Handing her the coffee she had indicated and grabbing a juice for himself, Alex flung himself back onto the bed next to her. Cheryl sat up with the sheet tucked around her while they shared bites of the dishes he had acquired from the restaurant next door. Once they had polished off the last, and stowed the yogurt in the fridge, the topic of the day's agenda came up.

"So, are you planning on lounging here in bed all day?" she asked.

He jumped at the opportunity, "Is that really an option? Because, you know, I really like the outfit you have on."

She smacked him with a pillow. "No, for heaven's sake. What _else _do you want to do?"

"Whatever you like. There are tons of places to shop, and I think there's some sort of festival on for the weekend. We can go back to the beach... or any combination of things."

Cheryl elected to see the town, so they spent the day browsing shops and galleries along the main street. Alex enjoyed it as much as she, finding ideas and inspiration in much of the work he saw. He made mental note of some things to do once they got back to the hotel, and filled his wallet with business cards from each place they visited. Fresh crab were available at the local open air cafes for a mid-afternoon lunch. It was unseasonably warm at eighty degrees, and Alex was glad to have the khaki cargo shorts rather than jeans. His cotton shirt was unbuttoned, revealing the white tank undershirt underneath. She was equally prepared, in her black capri pants and sleeveless polo.

Alex carried the few purchases they'd made as they walked back to the hotel, ready to rest their feet from the long day out. Cheryl sat on the bed, kicked off her sandals and lay back, swinging her lower legs off the edge. Spying a small section of exposed skin where her shirt had risen as she lay back, Alex took advantage. Sneaking up, he leaned in and placed a kiss on the soft flesh there, causing her to start and giggle.

"Hey, that tickles. _And _you're all scruffy," came her mild complaint at the stubble he currently wore, the result of skipping his morning shave. He went back to the task at hand after being playfully pushed away. Combining two small purchases into a single bag, he stuffed the spare into one of the cargo pockets on his shorts. Alex grabbed his cell phone off the dresser, plus the ice tray liner bag and headed for the door to the beach. She caught him before he left, questioning without moving from her position of comfort. "What are you up to now?"

"Research. I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, and slipped away. When he returned ten minutes later she had abandoned the bed. Alex stowed the now full bags in his duffel and checked the room. Cheryl's sandals still lay in front of the bed. Hearing a splash in the bathroom, Alex followed the sound, knocking on the mostly closed door and peering around it. She sat reclined in the huge tub, surrounded by bubbles. Flickering candles lined a small shelf over the faucet.

"I couldn't resist," she admitted.

Alex observed the scene in silence until Cheryl withdrew a hand from the water and crooked a finger at him, indicating he should join her. He entered and sat on the closed toilet, undressing. "I thought I was too _scruffy_."

"Oh, I think I can fix that," she assured him as he settled into the hot bubbles. She produced his razor from one of the shelves near the tub and proceeded to make him more acceptable. Her delicate touch served to complete the shave without a single nick. "There. You clean up pretty good," she complimented, wiping the remnants of shave cream from his face.

"I feel good too," Alex sighed, enjoying not only her attentions but the comfort of the tub. "We're going to have to get a big jacuzzi like this."

Stretching her legs out on either side of him, Cheryl massaged his shoulders as he reclined into her. "It is rather nice, especially after walking all day." Taking the cue, he lifted one leg from the water and began rubbing her calf and foot. A satisfied sigh came from her as she curled her arms around his neck and propped her chin on a shoulder. She let out a quick giggle and revealed the thought she'd had. "You know, if Tiffany had any idea where we were she'd be turning green with envy. She loves the beach."

Alex switched and attended to her other foot while contemplating. "Hm." He turned slightly, revealing a mischievous glint. "You want to get her riled up?"

"Uh oh. I've created a monster. What do you have in mind?"

Glancing up at the windows high on the wall, he assessed. "Well, we have enough daylight left if we get out of the tub now."

"Oh," came the less than enthusiastic response.

He leaned his head back and kissed her on the nose. "If we're gonna prune up, it may as well be in the ocean. Besides, the tub will be here when we get back. I'll trade you spots." The last suggestion had a bit of added emphasis, and Cheryl acquiesced. He stood and wrapped a towel around himself before holding one out for her as she stepped out. Alex peeked over the edge as she emerged, admiring the scene.

"Oh no, mister," she chided him. "You're the one who wanted to go back out."

"I can't help myself," he admitted.

"Come on, daylight, remember?" She pushed him toward the main room, and clean clothes. Five minutes later they were on their way down to the sand and rocks once more, after Alex had made sure she grabbed her cell phone. He had a digital camera as well, and snapped some shots of his wife after sending her out to take a good picture for Tiffany's benefit. They reviewed the pictures and selected a great one of the sunset against some of the rocks and emailed it off to New York. Even though it was well after dark there, Cheryl knew Tiff would still be awake. Sure enough a message came back, simple and forthright as usual.

_Brat._

The newlyweds had a laugh and enjoyed a slow walk together down the beach and toward a cluster of restaurants. "Why do you always let me choose?" Cheryl asked as they stood waiting for a table.

"Huh?"

"Never once have you said 'Let's eat there.' How come?"

Alex leaned against the rail of the walk where they stood with his arm around her waist. "I guess because it doesn't really matter to me most of the time, and I figure places we might go don't have something that suits you, depending on what you need to eat. So I let you pick."

Her eyes narrowed. "So, what would suit _you _right now?" He thought for a minute, then whispered his answer to her. "Wait here," was all she said in return. He waited as instructed while she went inside the restaurant, When she came back Cheryl took him by the hand and led him away. "Come with me." They found a small deli a block down and got sandwiches and drinks, then wandered back around to the beach. "Pick a spot," she instructed, and started collecting small pieces of wood from the surrounding area. It was nearly dark when they sat and she produced a book of matches from a pocket and handed them to Alex. He watched her in a satisfied silence after getting a small fire going, eating his roast beef. When he had finished eating, Alex lay down next to the fire and stared up at the stars, and Cheryl.

"Much better than a stuffy restaurant," he declared.

She set her bottle aside and stretched out next to him. "Absolutely. Especially because it's hard to do this at a table in front of dozens of people." Cheryl awarded him a sensual kiss before resting her head in the junction of his shoulder. A huge smile broke across his face and she wondered aloud what he was thinking.

"Just a memory. A little over a year ago when we were standing on the porch at the rental, I kissed you like that. Remember what you said?"

It took her only a moment to go back to that day and see what he was after. "You mean, something like this?" She turned and kissed him again.

"I think you're getting the picture."

With a sly smile Cheryl checked again. "Is that going to be enough?"

"Never." Alex snuck another from her lips before revealing a regret of the evening. "I wish we had a blanket," he groaned into her ear.

She gave him a quizzical look. "It's not that chilly." He proceeded to give her a detailed description of exactly why the blanket would be necessary and watched her turn several shades of pink, accentuated by the firelight. "I'm not sure that we'd be safe doing that even with the blanket, so close to the other rooms."

"Killjoy."

Cheryl stifled a laugh as he rolled his eyes for effect. "You say that now, but I doubt you'd be happy getting hauled off by the police on our honeymoon. _I _certainly wouldn't. Especially..." she emphasized with a fresh touch of her lips, "...when there are more enjoyable things to do. Somewhere private, where we won't be interrupted."

His eyes widened a bit and he became deadly serious. "What the hell are we doing here then? Let's put the fire out."

* * *

><p>Alex woke in the very early dawn with a distinct chill in his bones. The cool ocean air had made its way into the room overnight, and as usual Cheryl had stolen the covers. All that remained on his body was the tail end of the sheet hanging over one knee and shin. She was curled up with the blankets with her back to him, and he mumbled under his breath. "Damned thief." Doing his best not to completely disturb the sleep she enjoyed, he managed to recover enough of the covers to keep from shivering. Spooning up close, Alex warmed himself enough to fall back into sleep.<p>

* * *

><p>Two hours later Cheryl woke to find herself almost completely bound by his body, and with a kink developing in her back. After gently extricating herself, she realized that the majority of the blankets were in a surplus pile to her side of the bed. Peeking over, she found that part of his bare backside was exposed to the chilly air and was amazed that he remained asleep. <em>No wonder he curled up so close<em>, she thought. Slipping into the nightshirt left nearby, Cheryl snuck from bed and grabbed the digital camera from the table where Alex had set it. When she'd finished the task at hand she lay back in the bed behind him, pulled the covers around their bodies, and waited until he woke. It didn't take long to sense him stir and drowsily realize she wasn't where she'd been. He turned over to question her through half opened eyes. "How'd you get over there?"

"Magic."

"Mmm, Houdini. She who disappears from secure hospitals without a single eyewitness."

A slightly wounded look appeared on her face. "Hey, I've never done that to you."

"Aww. Very true," he admitted, squeezing her playfully and showering her with randomly placed kisses. "How about 'able to make blankets vanish in a wink of the eye'?"

Cheryl pulled the sheet over her face. "I have no idea how I do that." She let the fabric down enough for Alex to see her eyes, hoping for forgiveness. "Do you love me anyway?"

He looked her over, making a show of considering his options. "I don't know. I might have to re-think this whole marriage thing." She barely had time to act offended, as he burst out laughing at himself. "Of course I love you. Can't remember a day I didn't."

"That's very nice, but I can't believe it was love the very first time we met."

"Well, ok. How about... captivated. Followed by curious, entranced, lustful..."

She interrupted at the last. "Oh really?"

Alex blew air through his lips. "Are you kidding? I don't think the hot water heater in that rental ran for the last three months I lived there."

Cheryl hid her face once more and groaned from behind her hands. "And it was all my fault."

"_No_. Well, yes but," he pulled her hands down. "Will you stop? I wouldn't change it for anything."

"No? Not even..."

He shook his head. "Nope. Because as much as I _wanted _you, I wanted _you_. When we got to Chicago I knew the rest of it was gone, and you were as sure as I was."

She looked at him with wonder, and squirmed her way onto his chest, kissing him then like she had their first time at the elevator. Alex's eyes squinted at her with obvious pleasure and he made a simple claim, holding her tight. "Mine."

* * *

><p>"Do we have to go?" Cheryl asked sadly, looking around the room one last time.<p>

"You were the one who insisted on a short honeymoon, remember?" They had spent almost another full day enjoying their vacation, and Alex was just putting the final touches on packing for the trip home. Another two hour drive lay before them, along with the flight back to Denver and an hour on the road back to the Treehouse.

"I know." She continued to mope as he set the bags outside the door.

"How about I bring you back here every year and we have a new honeymoon each time?" he suggested.

Cheryl faced him, contemplating the idea. "That might help." She sighed and accepted the situation. "Alright, we may as well go. No point being late for the plane."

* * *

><p>After a long evening traveling Alex dragged himself and the bags into the dining room. Cheryl followed after grabbing her purse and smaller carryon, locking the doors behind her.<p>

"How can I be so tired when all I've done for the last six hours is sit?" he groaned. "Do we deal with this now, or in the morning?" he wondered, waving at the luggage.

Cheryl answered his questions in order. "I don't know, but I'm there with you. And I say leave them. It won't take long tomorrow and if I do it now things will end up in all the wrong places." She took a minute to settle herself with being at home. "Is it just me, or is it kindof stuffy in here?"

Flicking the power button on the remote, Alex searched out a weather report. The coming week showed nothing but warm and humid so he wandered down the hall and turned on the air conditioning. Both preferred if it was cool in the house for sleeping and if storms were on the way, which was likely, there would be no opportunity to open a window and hope for a breeze. He followed Cheryl's lead and headed for the bedroom, stubbing his toe and uttering a curse under his breath.

Sticking her head out from the master bath with a concerned look, she found him sitting on the bed rubbing his foot. "Too tired to walk straight?"

"Ha, ha. You 'bout done in there?"

She emerged with a freshly scrubbed face and clad in a crisp cotton nightshirt. "All yours."

With a mild and somewhat exaggerated limp, Alex went to prepare for bed. By the time he came out a few minutes later Cheryl was nestled comfortably in her usual place, eyes already drifting shut. He switched out the light, sliding into bed with only the sheet covering them in the still humid air.

* * *

><p>It took little time for them to resume a normal routine after the hubbub of wedding and honeymoon. In fact, Alex's first action was to take a long run, a practice he resumed with vigor. For the next three weeks he took only Sundays off from the habit, claiming he was getting lazy and risked getting flabby, an idea to which Cheryl could only raise her eyebrows in doubt. In any case it made him feel better even when the mornings were so muggy he came back drenched.<p>

By the time Jack's huge Fourth of July barbeque rolled around, they were immersed in work and the details of everyday life. They had simply walked up the long drive rather than attempt to navigate the already crowded drive with one of the vehicles. Alex hauled a small cooler with their preferred drinks and Cheryl carried a blanket for watching the activities from the lawn. Jack had insisted that everything else would be his to provide, and provide he had. This was his first chance to really show off the house in all its remodeled glory and Jack wasn't about to miss a single detail. Elaine held tours throughout the day in addition to overseeing catering and arriving guests.

Alex scouted out a nice spot in the shade of an aspen and set up camp while Cheryl diverted Elaine from hustling about for a few minutes. He watched from the lawn as she got a leisurely tour of the new gardens, put in only a week after the house was completed. Elaine had claim over that territory and had created an elegant design of her own, which included a long border of fragrant flowering bushes. Mrs. Haversill started down the path but Cheryl hung back with a wary eye toward the wall of blooms. He didn't hear the ensuing conversation, but asked about it later while they ate on the blanket.

"What was up with you and the bushes over there?" he asked curiously.

She finished a bite of watermelon. "Mmm. Bees."

Alex was a little taken back. "You're afraid of bees?"

"Not so much afraid," she explained. "Just cautious. Stings of any kind are less than good for folks like me." She proceeded to enlighten him on the effects of stings as they related to proteins and kidney blockage. "Most likely one wouldn't be a big deal, but multiples..." she finished with a less than happy look.

"But we've been plenty of places where there could have been bees or wasps," he countered.

She shrugged. "There are 'normal' chances, and then there's the gauntlet of thirty feet of flowering shrubs. It made me nervous." He was about to comment but was interrupted by a stray soccer ball rolling into his backside. The group of boys who had been playing commenced hurling 'old' jokes at him while waiting for the ball to be returned, and as he was about to toss it back Cheryl urged him on. "Go on, teach them a lesson. You know you want to." She'd seen the steam start to rise from his ears at the taunts but he had held himself in check until her nudge. He took a walking start toward them, dribbling slowly but gaining speed until he easily slipped by their defenses and was halfway to the makeshift goal they had established. With a quick, powerful strike from midfield Alex sent the ball past the goalkeeper still on duty. A few of the other adults who had been observing applauded his efforts, but the boys were less than impressed, citing luck as the main operative.

"You want to go again then?" Alex challenged, and soon the ball was tossed back at him and he faced four, aged somewhere between twelve and fourteen he guessed, including the goalie. Cheryl watched with amusement and the audience grew as he continued to educate the boys for another three matches, scoring each time. Using his height and long stride as the advantage, his strategy had been to outmatch them by running, and easily left them in the dust. Mission accomplished, he moseyed off the field and back toward Cheryl and the shade accompanied by a modest round of applause from the other 'old' people watching.

When he plopped down to rest Cheryl held out a bottle of cold water fresh from the cooler. "Here. Looks like you could use it," she smiled.

Alex feigned offense. "What, you too? Now I need a drink after a little fun?"

"Drink it or wear it," she threatened playfully. With the beginnings of more guff coming from him, she lifted the bottle and trickled some of the contents over his head. His complaints came to an abrupt halt until she finished. He sat quietly dripping before finding exactly the right thing to say.

"Thanks." She grinned broadly at the expression on his face. Knowing what his next move would be, Cheryl instinctively covered her face in expectation of the droplets that would soon be flying her direction. When he'd finished, she stuck her tongue out quickly just to make sure he knew he had missed the mark. "Alright, you win," he granted. "You're certainly full of it today."

"Full of what?" she challenged.

"I don't know, but it's bubbling over. I think some exercise is in order for you, missy." Alex stood and motioned for her to follow.

Suddenly wary, Cheryl wondered. "You're not going to make me run laps, are you?"

* * *

><p>After a good walk around the grounds exploring Jack's handiwork, they lined up for a round of croquet about the same time the host and hostess arrived at the game.<p>

"Jack, you certainly know how to throw a party. Have a game with us?" Alex asked.

The men shook hands as usual. "Glad you're enjoying yourselves. Ladies versus gents?"

Cheryl was excited at the prospect. "I get to play _against _Alex? Sign me up. Where's my flamingo?"

"Over by the hedgehogs, dear." Elaine chimed in. The boys looked at one another with confusion until she explained the reference. "Didn't either of you ever watch Alice in Wonderland?"

"Must not have been on the Captain's approved viewing list," Alex surmised.

"More fun for us. Will you be the Red Queen, or White?" Cheryl asked her teammate. Elaine elected White leaving the younger to declare, "Off with their heads!"

Jack's eyes widened as he looked to his own partner. "She gets a little violent with the competition, doesn't she?"

Alex nodded. "And that's why I keep out of the way when she's working." The host gave a good chuckle and tapped his head in a way that indicated _'good thinking'_.

The group went on with their game, each of the ladies charming their beaus while beating the pants off them at the same time. After the round was up, the hosts disappeared once more to attend to other guests, but not before Jack pointed out the ice cream stand on the patio to Alex. He led Cheryl there for dessert, which they enjoyed walking down to the lake in the late afternoon sun.

Frogs and crickets sounded the song of summer for them, sitting on the small dock slurping up ice cream before it could run down their hands. Alex played a bit with the small knot of hair at the base of Cheryl's neck, pulled back and held by a white band.

"I like this," he complimented.

She finished her cone and bent to rinse her fingers in the lake. "Thank you," she said graciously, wondering what it was about her pragmatic choice that he was fond of. She had only done it so because of the heat and likelihood that being outside all day would mess it up anyway. "Why?" she finally asked.

He squinted a little, partially due to the sun in his eyes and part in thought. "You're going to make me think about it, huh? Hmm. Well, it's different. Variety can be good. And it shows off your cute little ears..." he traced the edge of one for emphasis. "Simply put, it's pretty. Plus, it just screams 'kiss my neck' and you know I have a hard time resisting that anyway." Alex flashed his most mischievous smile and snuck a quick one while she absorbed his answers.

Cheryl filed away the last answer for later use. "Interesting," she said noncommittally. "When were the fireworks supposed to start?"

"Um, nine I think." He glanced back over his shoulder at the guests milling about. Some seemed to be gathering in a single spot, and after a minute he understood why. "Looks like they're getting ready to light sparklers." With a little nudge he asked, "Wanna go write your name with fire?"

She rolled her eyes ever so slightly. "Sometimes you are such a guy." She watched his shoulders slump a little but he maintained his boyish expression.

"Does that mean 'no'?" Alex waited as she drew her knees up from the edge of the dock and stood over him.

"Of course I want to write my name with sparkles. Are you kidding?" They marched up the hill and each got a single long sparkler to twirl against the darkening sky. After several tries with her name, Cheryl looked at Alex with consternation.

"What?" he wondered, once again confused.

"I still can't decide." He had told her many times over that whether she adopted his name was completely irrelevant to him but she continued to debate the matter for herself. For now, she remained Cheryl _Stansbury_, but had considered just plain Thomson and hyphenating as well. "I know you don't care. But it seems strange. Then again, everyone in the business world knows my pre-married name."

Alex mimicked having some sort of seizure, indicating he felt she was overdramatizing the issue. "So what do you _want _to do about it? Because if you want to change it, maybe start with little stuff like your email signature. Once people get used to that, move up. If you don't want to, don't. Easy. Don't overthink, babe."

Her response was less than he had expected. "Great."

While he had been slowly twirling circles in her direction, as if mesmerizing her with the golden sparks, his arm dropped and he stared. "_Now _what?"

She looked at him with a maddeningly indecisive expression. "Now I have to decide what I want." He feigned another seizure and she quickly shifted the subject. "Ok, ok. Do you think Jack and Elaine would mind if we skipped out and watched the fireworks from the house?"

"Feeling less social?" Alex wondered, taking the expired remains of her fireworks and dropping both wires into a nearby bucket. "I figured I'd have to drag you home."

Cheryl stretched and took his hand as they went back to their makeshift campsite. "True, but it would be nice to clean up a little... cool off... and sit out on the porch with you."

"Hmm. I _could _use a shower." Looking around, he couldn't find Jack in the darkening field of guests. "I say we go, and thank them tomorrow."

Fifteen minutes later Alex had the picnic blanket spread over an old sleeping bag on the back porch. He'd taken one of his typical speed showers and now wore a clean pair of boxers and t-shirt. Cheryl emerged from her session of freshening up wearing much the same, but with her decidedly feminine twist. Her lavender shorts were distinctly shorter, as were the sleeves of the matching baseball style top. He noticed the new pajama set but said nothing, silently handing her a bottle of flavored water from the cooler.

"What's with the sleeping bag?" Cheryl eyed him suspiciously.

Alex's original intentions had actually been fairly straightforward on this evening. "The deck's hard. I thought this would be more comfortable."

She remained doubtful. "And I thought we were just going to sit and watch some fireworks."

"You sit then. I'm going to stretch out and get comfy." He smirked in the faded light and settled himself on the cushioned surface facing the lake, propped up on one elbow and sipping a coke. She stepped over him and seated herself on the edge of the covered bag, quietly glad he had added the extra padding. A large fanfare signaled the beginning of the show and each focused their attentions forward. Cheryl at the display, and Alex at Cheryl and the lights bursting in the backdrop. It took only ten minutes of sitting on the hard deck for her to start fidgeting and feeling out a more comfortable position. Alex finally gave up watching her struggle and pulled gently at the back of her shirt until she relented and lay on her side in front of him. He said nothing and rested his free hand on her waist.

"Ok, you were right. This is better," she admitted.

"I like the ones that go blue to purple," Alex commented deliberately.

"Mmm, green. Those are best."

Alex reached back for the soda he had stashed and took a drink, dripping cold condensation on Cheryl's bare arm. She let out a small squeak at the surprise sensation. "Sorry," he apologized, switching the bottle to the other hand and wiping the droplets away. In the process the bottle deposited a trail of fresh water along the back of her neck, bringing about a louder squeal from her, and laughter from him.

"You're doing that on purpose, aren't you?"

"No, but I'll do _this _on purpose." Alex bent to kiss away the water. She started to turn toward him, but he redirected her. "No, watch the fireworks." Slipping his arm underneath her body, he held her steady while continuing his attentions.

Despite additional efforts on her part, Cheryl was unable to escape his control and was forced to plead with him. "Alex... the people..."

"Can't see us, so shhh. Count the green ones." His hands found places he couldn't kiss.

She was getting a bit exasperated. "Unh... what?"

"Count the green ones, or I make it harder for you to keep quiet." He made his point by slipping a hand under her waistband. She got to four before losing track and abandoning the cause.

* * *

><p>After a short trip to Austin the week after Jack's barbeque, Cheryl and Alex spent an uneventful few weeks at home. Each worked fairly constantly, but Alex had the luxury of going to the shop or up to the cabin on side projects while she was in the office nearly non-stop. He popped his head in one afternoon the last week of July after spending a few hours spraying weeds at the cabin and taking a quick shower.<p>

"I'm off to the hardware store for a couple tools. Need anything?"

Cheryl glanced up from her computer, glad for the interruption. "Yes," she sighed heavily. "To get out of this house."

"Excellent idea." He presented his arm to her, and they were off in the Subaru. They stopped for lunch at the Corner Pub, a place Cheryl found to be much like Quibbie's in Chicago. She'd been in several times, always just for a casual lunch or dinner, but knew Alex used the place for business meetings from time to time. The staff was familiar with them both, and served them quickly as the lunch rush had passed an hour earlier. After the meal Cheryl had her limeade refilled in a to-go cup and they drove the last mile to the strip mall where Carlos' local hardware store resided. Alex parked right in front, noticing the owner's three daughters stationed out front watching over a small herd of fluffy puppies. One immediately headed for the newcomers and wiggled uncontrollably until Cheryl knelt to play with it.

"I'll just be a minute," Alex told her as he headed inside, looking for carving tools and the owner. Five minutes later he emerged with a paper bag in one hand and a small collar in the other, which he quickly showed the girls and stowed in his pocket.

"Ready?" He watched as she reluctantly set the dog down and started for the car. He called over his shoulder while dropping the bag into the back seat. "Don't forget the dog."

She froze in place. "Are you kidding?" Alex fished the collar back out and tossed it to her, answering her question.

"I've already called Elaine, and she says it's fine. Unless you don't want to. It's your choice."

Cheryl looked a little worried. "This isn't going to be a small dog you know."

He smiled. Carlos has already told him that both parents were unregistered German Shepherds. It was one of the reasons he was willing to get one of the pups. Having a large protective companion in the house for her made him much more ready to add a pet than getting a small lapdog. He merely shrugged and waited for her to make a decision.

Turning back, Cheryl found the youngest of Carlos' daughters already standing behind her, nearly overburdened with the pup she had been playing with. "She likes you," the girl said. Alex went around to open the car door as his wife brought their new family member back with her.

"Thank you Valerie. We'll take good care of her," he assured the child. She waved good-bye to her furry friend as they drove down the street to the large chain petmart for supplies. Alex manned the cart, loading food, dishes, treats, brush, and a leash to go with the collar already affixed around the dog's neck. He could tell she wasn't completely pleased by the addition, but managed to accept it with as much grace as a ten week old could.

"What are we forgetting?" he wondered aloud. They turned down the next aisle and he was reminded. "Oh yeah, definitely need a crate until we get her trained properly. What else?"

Cheryl's eyes lit up. "Toys. And chew things." Alex enjoyed watching her shop with a childlike glee. "You know, I haven't had a dog since I was a kid," she revealed.

"I think it's more like the dog has you," he observed.

"Aww, jealous already? Here, she loves you too." She held out the pup, who immediately obliged by licking Alex's face liberally. Tucking her under an arm, he looked down at the friendly mass of fuzz they had acquired and rubbed her head. Cheryl found one each soft and rubber toy and a dentibone for the growing collection. Looking down into the cart again, he assessed the situation.

"Looks like we only need two more things."

"More?"

"Shampoo, and a name for the mutt here." He added the last bit to get a rise out of her. The goofy looks both he and the dog wore prevented any real offense on her part, and Cheryl could tell he was enjoying their new adventure as much as she was. They ran through a sampling of names as they waited in line and checked out, none of which could they agree on or seemed to really work. "I always liked the mythological names," Alex suggested.

Cheryl appraised the puppy and finally looked at him apologetically. "I don't know. She seems a little more 'salt of the earth' to me."

Alex reluctantly agreed, but had another thought, spurred by her comment. "How about 'Terra'?" It was a slight compromise for him but might suit her ideas.

"As in, 'the earth'? Hmm." She seemed willing, but asked the dog to be sure. "What do you think?" Interpreting the wiggles that followed as positive, the threesome agreed.

* * *

><p>When they settled into the house, Alex stopped in his tracks with a stroke of genius. "Ohhh, this is too easy." An ornery glint shone in his eyes.<p>

"What?" she wondered uneasily.

"Give me your phone." She did but suspected he had just made her an accomplice in something she might have to pay for later. He tapped out a message and showed her before sending it off to Tiffany.

_ We're ready to hear the pitter-patter of little feet around the house... wait for a very special picture._

"Oh my god. You're going to get me killed." Shaking her head, Cheryl watched as he pressed the send button.

"How long should I wait?" he asked with a deliciously evil smile.

"If you want to earn the piece of hide she's going to chew out of me, how about until the phones start ringing?" It took a very short moment before that exact thing happened, as her cell rang on the counter where Alex had set it like a time bomb. Cheryl read the text response.

_WHAT?_

Cringing, she refused to pick it up and waited a little longer. When she did not respond, Tiff rang again but passed on texting, jumping right to voice. "For heaven's sake, take the picture," she pled, watching Alex barely control his laughter while finally answering the phone. "Hi," she managed sheepishly, delaying as much as possible. After a burst of excited noise, she managed to interject, "Alex has to send it, just wait," and mouthed _hurry up_ to him. He finally mailed a snap of Terra looking curiously at him, and she breathed a silent sigh of relief. "It's on the way, ok?..." She ran a hand through her hair and waited wearily. Another burst came across and she finally threw her husband under the bus where he belonged. "It wasn't my idea. Blame Alex, if you can get him to stop laughing." She handed the device over so he could explain himself and occupied herself with unwrapping toys for Terra. After he settled Tiff down, Alex wandered out to the living room where some fetch training was going on, and handed the phone back to Cheryl to have a real conversation with her sister. He listened in as they chatted about the childhood pets they'd shared, and worried ever so slightly about her lack of humor about the prank he pulled on Tiffany. Normally she would have been much more entertained by her sister's agitation.


	12. Chapter 12

A few days after their trip to Carlos' store, Alex and Cheryl visited the Haversills for Sunday brunch, taking Terra along for inspection at Elaine's insistence. Jack, Elaine and Alex chatted freely about the latest plans the latter was working on, family, dogs, and life in general. Cheryl managed to look attentive most of the time but had a general air of distraction that Jack noticed quickly, but politely made no mention of until late in their lunch.

"Ok, I might be putting my nose in, but what's up?" he gestured gently in her direction but pointed the question toward Alex.

Looking over, he shrugged slightly. "No idea. She's been like this for the last week. I thought Terra brought her out of it, but must've been temporary."

"Like what?" she asked, with a trace of annoyance that was not brought on by the leash she untwisted from her chair.

He directed his comment carefully, not wanting to start a fight over something unknown. "Like _that_. Out of sorts. For reasons I can't determine, so I just try to stay on her good side." The three of them stared at her expectantly, figuring now she would be forced to fess up.

Cheryl blew air between her lips. "I don't know. I guess... I just have the feeling like the other shoe is about to drop." Alex scowled but said nothing. Jack merely raised his eyebrows expecting a more detailed explanation, and Elaine almost imperceptibly nodded. "Like it's been too easy for too long. Something bad is bound to happen."

"So, I need to break something to make you happy?" Alex wondered, half joking.

"I _am _happy. That's the point."

It started to dawn on him. They'd been together longer than she had managed the previous relationship, and no one was getting shot, blackmailed, bombed, kidnapped or murdered. Understanding now that it was a nibbling of fear that had been bothering her, Alex reached over and grasped her hand as a measure of reassurance. It was easy sometimes to get caught up in her super-capable businesswoman mode, and forget about some of the things she had been through. He made a mental note not to take for granted that just because she was content, that everything was ok. Their hands dangled intertwined while the conversation turned, each at the table letting the subject of the unseen drop away in favor of more tangible things. After a good visit, Alex and Cheryl excused themselves for some personal relaxation time.

"We're going to go vegetate and watch some baseball. ESPN has the Mets double-header with Atlanta."

"Oh my," Jack whispered, knowing by now who rooted for who. "Should we send the police down to the house if the Braves win?"

Alex grabbed the leash from Cheryl and backed away from the table. "I have to say 'no comment' to that question. I value my life too much."

"It's irrelevant anyway. There's no way we get swept _again_," Cheryl declared. The last word stung a little, as the Braves had won the last series easily by landslide scores, and the previous two had been even exchanges.

Alex shrugged. "I'm not even wearing my jersey. No point tempting fate." She squinted back at him a little in response to his jabs. "Let's go then. I don't want you missing the first pitch. Thanks Jack, Elaine." They made the long walk back to the Treehouse in a peaceful quiet, enjoying the sun and watching Terra explore the world, sniffing out trails from rabbits and other locals. Once inside, Cheryl was about to change into her 'game gear' but Alex stopped her with a quick word.

"Hey you," he beckoned her back from the hallway and leaned against the wall by the fireplace. She returned to stand in front of him, waiting. "I'm concerned about this 'shoe' thing."

She gave him a self-conscious smile. "I don't know what to tell you. There's nothing you can do, really."

"I can listen. And, I can be pretty good at tree impressions."

She crinkled her brow. "How does that work?"

"Well, it involves me being the guy who stands here while you lean on him from time to time. That's my job, remember?"

Obliging, Cheryl leaned into him for a moment. "It's just... so silly."

"If it were really silly, it wouldn't bother you, and it's obviously doing that. In any case, silly or no, here I am. Use me, abuse me, just don't bottle it up in there, ok?"

She continued talking into his chest. "Sometimes I forget, and go back to old habits of dealing with my own problems, and not counting on anyone else. I still don't have a lot of practice at this."

"Me either." Cheryl looked at him strangely, unsure she understood which parts he referred to. Alex gave her a helpless look. "Come on, you're the first woman I've wanted to have around more than a few months. Not too many big problems come up in that little time. You're my experiment."

She squeezed him and laughed. "I'm a test subject."

He laughed a little along with her. "Yup. And my first test is always 'can I make her smile?' because if I can do that, I figure everything else goes the right direction."

"Hm, I like that theory. Can I go change now?"

He checked his watch. "Of course. You've got eight minutes." She headed toward the bedroom as he continued. "You're not going to wear that sweatsuit, are you?"

"It's good luck," she called out.

"Great," he said to himself. "I'll get the ice."

When she emerged in the black suit and aqua tank a few minutes later, she wondered about his last comment. "Did you say something about ice?" She waited for an answer as he stared absently at her outfit. "Hello?"

"Hm?" he quickly responded with an expression much like a teenage boy, caught daydreaming.

"Oh for heaven's sake, isn't there anything I can wear without you looking at me like that?" Cheryl rolled her eyes and went to the refrigerator for a drink before settling in to watch the game. Alex thought, his eye roaming up to the ceiling, trying to find an answer to her partially rhetorical question.

"Maybe if you got one of those flannel grandma nightgowns." A teasing glare was his reward. "You know, with the really high frilly neck?" She sighed and shook her head. "Hey, I married a woman who looks good in _everything_. What do you expect?"

Her expression softened. "Can you handle it, or should I change again?"

"Oh no. I have my ice cold drink, which will reside in the same place it did at the penthouse." He held the bottle low and in front to demonstrate, but smiled broadly. "Besides, if the game is no good I'll need something to look at."

* * *

><p>At the stretch they got fresh drinks and Alex played with Terra, who had woken from a midday nap during an animated burst from Cheryl, the result of a four run inning by the Mets.<p>

"She's doing pretty well with the fetch thing, considering how young she is," he noted.

Cheryl nodded. "I think she's getting the idea of going outside too. If we keep a good feeding schedule that will be easier."

"Wasn't there a pamphlet on Obedience Training they hold at the store?" She produced the brochure for him, with a slightly curious look. "What? As you said, this is no small dog, and I plan on her knowing who's in charge before she gets big enough to hurt somebody."

An excited look came over her and she bounced back toward the television. "Game's on."

"How is it you turn into a nine year old when a baseball game is on?" he wondered, joining her on the couch.

* * *

><p>"Good morning Thomas."<p>

"Cheryl, good to see you. How is everything?" The CEO always had a pleasant manner about him, even though the weight of his job had to be beyond her measure. The number of employees under his management had grown even in the short while Cheryl had been associated with the firm, and she had no idea how many others were less than official like herself.

She gave him a dazzling smile. "That depends on why I'm here. You aren't typically so mysterious." Two of his most trusted associates were also in attendance, and they looked to him with curiosity. Apparently they had no idea why they had been summoned either.

"Well, why don't we all sit and get down to it then?" The foursome settled around a small work table in Thomas' office and listened as he detailed the purpose of their meeting. He handed out some small presentation folders with background information. "What I've been tasked with, to be frank, is to get a team together here to win over a major prospective client. This is a rather unusual situation, as they are considering two firms, and have proposed a bit of a competition to decide who gets the business. They want to see just what each will do... the philosophy, approach, etc. so they know what they would be able to expect."

Cheryl focused on what Thomas had to say, while the other two seemed a bit taken aback. They had plenty of experience at investing, but little in the cutthroat business world. He noticed the reactions immediately, and knew that the Head Office in New York had been right about their desire to have her on the project. He outlined what they had requested, and clarified further.

"Since you aren't an official member of the firm, Cheryl, I can't _make _you take this on. I can only ask if you would be willing to put in the hours that this will take. Darren and Hiro would be your team, who you would brief on the strategies you employ and maintain the account if we win."

Her instincts kicked in, and she immediately followed up on some initial questions. "Who is this big client?"

Gallow responded, "Anderson Manufacturing. Are you familiar with them?"

She squinted a little at the name, tracing back in her mental files until she found the answer. "Didn't they start as a family furniture business, and moved into other products? Seems like I recall that they took a good share of office furniture business away from some of the chain retailers."

"Exactly right. They've been hit by the economy, and are looking for ways to reinvest assets, profits, and employee benefits. So far as I can gather, anyway. They've been a little tight-lipped, I assume because they want us to decide what we think they need and give it to them."

Cheryl understood instantly. "Probably a good idea. Make us do the work to understand them. Make sure we are paying attention and not going on cruise control. What about this 'competition'?"

Thomas provided some scope to what had been proposed, and how the 'test' would work. No real money would actually change hands or be invested, but an independent entity would record whatever actions each team took, and sum up the account standing at the end of the term allotted. It was virtual investing, to show what the teams would do in reality if given the opportunity.

"The only thing left is this." Thomas passed around a few pages to each of them, with a briefing on the opposing firm. Also based in New York, they were well established and respected. Certainly difficult to beat. Flipping through the pages, Cheryl came to the final one. Her jaw set a little tighter than Thomas had seen on any occasion previous, and he noticed that she said nothing after reviewing what had been handed out last. It was obvious to him that something was amiss, but he was savvy enough not to let on to the other men in the room.

"Why don't we all take a little break, and come back in about twenty minutes? I believe we have plenty to think over." As Darren and Hiro stepped out, discussing the prospect, Cheryl and Thomas looked at one another. "Is that going to be long enough for you to tell me what that look is about?" he asked gently.

* * *

><p>Alex hunkered over his desk, working on the third of six projects currently in the works. Those did not include doing basic safety repairs and upkeep at the cabin, or the remodel he was to oversee starting the next week. Figuring he would have little time at home for a few weeks, the goal was to finish at least half the plans. It was feasible as those customers had pretty much given their final revisions, whereas the other three were still reviewing ideas and sketches. That meant that he had the most needy left to deal with while still managing the on-site work, which he estimated to be about a six week job. None of them was the kind of payday he'd gotten with Jack's place, but combined provided a good income and a variety of tasks rather than one ongoing experience.<p>

He took a deep breath and looked down at Terra, who was happily gnawing a chew bone in front of Cheryl's desk. In the few weeks they'd owned the dog, she had continued being attached mainly to the woman of the house. She was loving with Alex as well, but given the choice would gladly follow Cheryl around instead. Thinking of it, he checked his watch and wondered how long the meeting she'd been called to would last. It was getting late in the afternoon and she had not mentioned being gone for an extended time. Then again, she hadn't really any idea what was up for discussion, so who knew.

Just as he finished the thought, Alex heard the garage open followed by the Jeep rolling in. Terra heard it as well, and knew what the sounds meant. She tore off down the hallway and stood wiggling near the entry door, waiting for her favorite to appear. Alex followed and went to the kitchen to dispose of an empty Coke bottle and locate the leash. It had been a while since she was out, and the excitement of Cheryl's return was bound to cause an incident if he wasn't prepared.

* * *

><p>Sitting in the Jeep, Cheryl mentally reviewed the day's events and wondered exactly how to tell Alex what was happening. <em>No, what I've done<em>, she thought. Grabbing the thin portfolio case from the passenger seat, she stepped out and headed for the door. A squirming german shepherd greeted her and Cheryl bent to give Terra a few good rubs behind the ear before moving to the half wall dividing the kitchen from the dining area. Leaving the portfolio on the counter she went around to stand by Alex until he turned from the fridge, where he searched for something different to drink.

"Hi," he greeted her over the open door. "Wow, I forgot how great you looked this morning when you left."

"You've been back there working all day, haven't you?" she asked quietly. He shrugged in response. She knew he would never admit to being tired of working at home, even though there were days Alex would much rather be at a site or doing anything but desk work. He shut the door with a jug of orange juice in hand, and Cheryl stepped into the space created as he reached back to set it down. Circling his waist with both arms, she stood there hugging him while he wondered what was going on.

"Um, not that I'm complaining... but did you have a bad day or something?"

Releasing her hold, she took a step back and looked up at him. "I just thought I should get that while I could. Before I told you what Thomas asked me to do today."

A concerned look grew on his face, and she began to recite details of everything that had occurred earlier in the Denver office. She simplified some of the specific business details, not wanting to distract from the main point.

"Sounds intense," he observed. "I still don't get why you think I might not hug you. I mean, it's just work, right?"

Cheryl said nothing but walked around the counter and opened the portfolio, retrieving the small stack of papers Thomas had given out last. Pushing them across to Alex, she sat on one of the two barstools and waited while he read them over, stopping cold at the last page, just as she had. Staring up at him from that page was a full color photo with the name "Julian Patterson" next to it, as lead of the team who would be competing against Cheryl in this test. He recognized the photo of Victor Jerome's youngest son easily from one she had shown him during their Sunday chat at the penthouse long ago, when she had revealed all of the less pleasant details of her life to him. Alex stared at the picture, as did Cheryl, with her realizing a few of the similarities between Jerome and her husband. Both had dark hair and a slight olive tint to their complexions. But where Julian had dark and brooding eyes, Alex's were bright and warm. Her ex had a sideways smile, one which had always seemed confident, but at times felt condescending and dismissive. There was nothing as such with Alex, and when he smiled at her there was only the joy and happiness in his heart that shone through. Right now, however, she saw immense displeasure in the squint of his eyes.

"And you accepted the project, knowing this?" The tone was not something she was used to hearing from him. Anger. Cheryl had expected it, but the experience was more jarring than she had prepared for. He glanced down at Terra, who was now dancing next to his feet, where the leash he had gotten out just moments ago was hanging from a drawer handle. With a frustrated huff, he grabbed it and bent to snap it to her collar, stalking out the back door for a walk.

While they were out Cheryl busied herself with putting away the juice which had been left out, forgotten, and sorting the day's mail. She finished quickly and sat back at the counter until Alex and Terra reappeared about ten minutes later. He released Terra from the leash and rewarded her with a treat and a 'good dog' before turning back to Cheryl at the counter.

"I've been trying, but I don't get it."

She looked at him and found the simplest explanation she could. "There were many reasons to do it, and only one _not _to."

Alex ran both hands through his hair and clasped them at the base of his neck. "Yeah, the guy who stalked you to and from work and home for almost a month before finally getting the idea you didn't want him around. The man who dragged you into his family business, got you shot, on the run from the police, and lying to everyone you knew. The man who refused to address his psychotic sister or manipulative father and put you in harm's way to cover for them. _That _reason." He rubbed one temple on the way back to the fridge, grabbing a fresh Coke and shaking his head all the way back to the office and the pile of yet incomplete work.

Cheryl sighed and let him go. Terra stretched up her leg and licked at the hand she had rested on one knee. "You don't need to understand, do you?" she asked rhetorically, petting the puppy's head. _Well, the other shoe finally dropped_, she thought. _And I did it_. Noting the time, she went to the pantry and scooped puppy chow into Terra's dish, setting it on the mat by the back door. It was her turn to make dinner as well, and took some time to do basic prep on what she had planned. This gave her time to think and Alex a chance to cool off. Once she had everything ready, Cheryl went back to the office and stood in the doorway, waiting for him to recognize her and take off his headphones. He finally did, and looked up silently with a tired expression.

"Dinner should be ready in about a half hour. Is that ok?" He gave a little nod and started to put the headphones back in before she spoke again. "Alex..." He stopped and looked back. "I don't want to be afraid of him. I don't want to give up parts of my life because he exists." She watched him choose his words carefully.

"And sometimes it's better to let sleeping dogs lie."

There was still a hard edge to his tone, but she also sensed something else. Worry, or distraction perhaps. In any case, there was no pushing it. They would have to work it out in due time, when he was ready to discuss it further. Cheryl turned and went back to work in the kitchen, where Alex dutifully appeared about thirty minutes later. She smiled on the inside, amazed that no matter how upset he may be with her, he would not be rude or disrespect her efforts. His continued silence was, she knew, the mark that he had not yet decided what to say, if anything. Against every initial thought she had, Cheryl mustered as much patience as she had to let him be and not prod for more than he was ready to give. They ate quietly, with a few comments about the obedience training that started every Saturday and which of them would take Terra. With the meal finished Alex cleaned up, walked the dog and retired to his desk once more. Cheryl did the same, gathering the information she had on a CD and organizing it on her computer. They worked in the same room, but it was as if neither existed. Terra lay on the floor with her chew bone, a bit confused by the situation and watching each alternately during the evening.

* * *

><p>Alex started closing up his work around eleven, snapping off the desk lamp before wandering down the hall rubbing his eyes. He gave a short whistle for Terra and she took off after him, knowing the 'going to bed' routine by now. One last walk and then to the crate and the fluffy dog bed stuffed inside. He and Cheryl had reasoned that if the crate held her bed while they trained her, it would be natural for Terra to go there even when confinement was no longer necessary. Insisting that she not sleep in the bed with them, Alex had gone back to the pet supply store to get the bed, satisfying Cheryl's demand that the dog have a comfortable place to sleep that was designated as purely hers.<p>

Once the dog was settled Alex headed for his own bed and found Cheryl already curled in her spot. She'd taken her cue from his departure and changed while he was outside, leaving the bathroom clear for his use.

As he lay down next to her, Cheryl reached toward him out of habit, laying her hand on his chest. Even nearly asleep she noticed the absence of the return touch he usually gave before succumbing to darkness. Refusing to withdraw, she lay there for a few minutes awake and worrying about the choice she had made before finally nodding off.

* * *

><p>When she woke in the morning Alex was in the shower, and there was evidence he had already been out for a run. "You're up early," she mumbled when he came out in his boxers in search of clean clothes.<p>

"It's not all that early. And I wanted to run before taking Terra to O.T. this morning." His voice carried out of the walk-in closet and she checked the time. Nearly a quarter til eight.

"Did you eat? I can make some breakfast," she volunteered.

"I'll grab something on the way out. I have to get up and see Jack before he leaves for the day so I can borrow his old truck. Then get the dog and go to class, and the lumber yard for materials to patch up the cabin." Alex stood at the foot of the bed, jumping into the jeans he'd chosen and slipping on a grey tee.

Confused, Cheryl asked, "You're fixing it?"

"Just enough to keep it closed up and safe. The steps are rotted out, there are holes in the roof, and the door is split." The house phone started to ring and he hurried down the hall. Cheryl heard him have a brief conversation and then the sounds of his departure. Laying there in the very still bedroom, she had to wonder how long this was going to last._ It's only been one night_, she reminded herself, and decisively got out of bed.

There was no point moping about when there was housework to do and research to start. Time was short enough on Thomas' assignment that every minute would count. She intended to be completely prepared to do some basic moves Monday morning when the markets opened again and get at least a foundation started on the package she would present to Anderson in late September. Eight weeks sounded like a lot of time, but in terms of how money and investments worked, it could provide only a small snapshot and she would have to time everything perfectly to get the best results.

By the time he returned fifteen minutes later with the borrowed Dodge, she had clothes in the washer and the dishes on a cycle as well. There was a travel mug full of fresh coffee left out on the counter for him, along with a toasted bagel and banana in hopes he would take them when he gathered Terra for the trip to town. Cheryl had already retreated to the master for her shower and was glad to find he had accepted her offering when she emerged later.

With the house under control and Alex gone, work was next on the agenda. She read without interruption, making small crisp notes on a pad until the truck returned a couple of hours later, and Terra ran through the house to find her. Cheryl scratched her belly and listened to movements in the shop next to the garage before Alex moved inside as he rustled into more work worthy clothes. He stepped into the office just long enough to run down the lessons Cheryl could practice and then disappeared to the cabin for the rest of the day, retuning around six.

Tired of reading and ready for dinner she went out to check up on him. She watched quietly as he peeled off work boots and the socks underneath, stopping to rub an apparently very sore right shoulder. He was covered in sweat, what looked to be sawdust, certainly some plain old dirt along with specks of concrete and appeared ready to fall over at any given moment.

"Looks like you could use a soak. Why don't you go ahead, and I'll make dinner?" she suggested gently. Alex made no argument and slowly trudged back to the tub, dropping his boots by the garage entrance on the way. She worked steadily in the kitchen on their food and Terra's, waiting on Alex to come back before cooking the meat. Finally becoming concerned when he did not come out, Cheryl went back and found him exhausted and asleep in the warm water. He woke with a slight start and jarred the shoulder again when she crouched next to him.

"What have you been doing all day?" she asked, worry crossing her fine features.

"Cutting lumber with a handsaw," he grumbled, clasping the painful joint and rotating it slowly around in an attempt to keep it loose. He settled back again, closing his eyes. Cheryl couldn't tell if it was tiredness, a refusal to look at her or perhaps a combination of the two. Regardless, he was obviously in no mood to discuss it further so she made a quiet exit, leaving him to his thoughts. Back in the kitchen she placed the salad she had prepared for him in the refrigerator along with the uncooked chicken. Gathering her own plate Cheryl retreated to the office to eat and read, assuming he would eat when he was ready. She heard him moving around the house some time later but did not see him again until late, finding him already fast asleep in bed when she got there.

* * *

><p>Sunday morning was much the same as the previous had been. Alex made a hasty trip through the kitchen for breakfast and once again vanished to the cabin. Cheryl made a pot of coffee and skipped eating, going back to work in preparation for her Monday morning rush of activity. She was immersed in charting out her plan when the cell phone on the desk rang.<p>

"Hi," was her simple answer, knowing who was on the opposite end.

Tiffany responded as she usually would upon receiving such a warm welcome. "Well 'hi' to you too sunshine. Grumpy much today?" Cheryl hesitated one second longer than necessary for her sister to know something was up. "Ok, what's going on? It's Sunday, it's summer, life is good, right?" The younger hedged a little and provided no real input on the question posed. Tiff threatened playfully. "Do I need to grill your husband to get some answers?"

"If you can get him to talk, you'll be one up on me this weekend." The blunt comment momentarily quieted her sister, and Cheryl waited for the questions to pour out. They did, and she grudgingly revealed the story.

"So what do you intend to do?" Tiffany's thought mirrored what Cheryl had been considering. Quitting the project was out of the question. Not only had she committed to Thomas, in her mind it would be a victory for Julian if she refused to stand against him. She voiced these feelings into the phone, and listened to the return comments. "Well... ugh. Good grief Cheryl Ann. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Handle what? The job, the fight, or Julian?"

An audible sigh came back. "I doubt you have difficulty with any job, so how about the other two?"

"Strangely, I'm not worried about Julian... but I don't know how long I can handle Alex being so distant. It's weird, and I hate it," she confessed, feeling rather helpless about the last two days and what may yet come. Cheryl heard some distracted conversation at the penthouse and waited while her sister addressed something obviously in need of attention.

"Honey, I hate to do this but I have to go. Call me alright? Hang in there. I know he loves you too much to be mad for long."

"I hope so," she replied, with a pinge of sadness that the call had to end. It was the first real talk she'd had with anyone since leaving Thomas' office. "Thanks, Tiff."

* * *

><p>Terra brought a toy to share and wagged her tail eagerly, looking for attention. Grateful for a distraction, Cheryl obliged and roughhoused the dog for a little bit before asking, "Want to go outside?" When the pup turned an excited circle and stood in the doorway she took it as a 'yes'. They ended up taking a long walk up the drive where Cheryl took a staring at her husband's creation. There was no point going to the door, as Jack was out of town for the weekend and she remembered Elaine mentioning a luncheon with the annual benefit planning committee. She looked at the house, considering what theirs would look like some day. Alex had suggested they figure out long term plans over the winter, but that conversation had started ideas in her mind of what she would want. It was something for another day, but never hurt to keep a mental list. Today she would be satisfied if he sat and ate dinner with her instead of finding some reason to disappear, let alone talk about their future home. Terra became frustrated at her inaction and tugged at the end of her leash, stretching forward to smell some invisible newness in the tall grass.<p>

"Alright, I'm coming. Get back over here," she chastised. Normally Cheryl would cut across the lawn and circle to the back door, but Jack hadn't been home to run the tractor mower and she was leery of snakes hiding out. They went back as they had come and found refuge from the heat inside once more. Both stopped for a cool drink and then resumed positions in the office, Cheryl working and Terra napping.

* * *

><p>Late in the afternoon, Alex dropped the hammer from his hand and plopped to the floor of the cabin. The last of the repairs were finally done and the late July heat had along with two days intensive manual labor sapped every trace of motivation. Added in were the nagging thoughts in his head about Cheryl's latest assignment, which left him unclear of what to feel. Certainly irritated by it, Alex could unfortunately not pinpoint what bothered him so much. He'd kept his silence and distance while attempting to figure out exactly what his actions should include.<p>

A semi-clean swatch of t-shirt sleeve served to mop sweat from his forehead, and he looked out over the valley. A bank of clouds had formed far to the west and Alex wondered if they would spend themselves in the heat or mountain peaks before making it to their small community. Deciding to be cautious, he stood and started collecting tools and leftover materials in the bed of Jack's borrowed truck. He would still have to unload everything at the house and then return the vehicle to the garage before taking the hike back, and getting caught in a thunderstorm was not an appealing idea.

As he was about to get back into the Dodge, Alex happened to catch a glimpse of lavender in the corner of his eye. Stepping closer to the tall weeds, he found a small patch of the same wildflowers he had picked for Cheryl during their first week at the Treehouse. He took it as a sign and snapped off a sample, heading for home.

* * *

><p>Alex had already been through the house, stopping in the kitchen to feed Terra when she trotted out from the office to greet him, and gone for a quick shower when Cheryl finally disengaged from the research at hand. When she traced his steps she found a half empty water bottle with a sprig of purple flowers standing on the kitchen counter and immediately recognized them as the same he'd collected while they unpacked over a year ago. A small smile crossed her lips before stepping over to test Terra by playing with her food. It was one of the tips they'd gotten, to make the dog familiar and accepting of their presence around the dish. The pup reacted well, looking up in slight confusion but resuming her dinner when Cheryl patted her on the head.<p>

The chef appeared soon after, still damp but clean and freshly clothed. he went straight for the refrigerator, drawing out the items that appeared to have been set aside for the evening meal. Cheryl moved to help, but he insisted on doing the chore.

"I shirked yesterday. I should cook and clean today."

There was no point arguing with his sense of responsibility, so she let him work and stayed out of the way, browsing over the Sunday paper that had been ignored on the large table. The silence between them remained largely intact, but at least the two of them were in the same room. _One step at a time, _she figured.

* * *

><p>Work began very early for both, with Cheryl up well in advance of normal to get her communications sent prior to the opening of the markets in New York. Alex had a full day as well, starting the new job site and managing a lunch meeting with another client as well. He and the Subaru left before seven, making sure he arrived with the crew and could oversee the beginning demo and direct traffic on what was typically a chaotic day in any build. Today was no easier as the clouds building on the horizon the previous night had indeed moved in and were scattering showers over the area for most of the morning. The foreman sounded lunch at eleven thirty, and within moments after as Alex walked through the house his cell phone rang. It was his sister-in-law, who had spent enough of Sunday worrying that she had decided to have a talk with him herself after all.<p>

"Hi Tiffany. What's up?" his concern was notched up a little, as she normally did not call his number.

Her voice was gentle and without accusation. "Well Alex, umm... to be honest, I thought I'd let you tell me."

"I take it you've spoken with your sister." She confirmed in detail as he stood looking out what was formerly a doorway into a warm drizzle. "I don't know what to say to her Tiff. It bothers me, but I don't want to say something stupid and end up being a complete jerk."

There was a pause on her end as she considered his approach. "I can understand that, but..."

"But what Tiffany? You may as well just say what you think. Frankly, it can't hurt."

He heard a small sigh before her voice resumed. "I don't think you have a lot of experience with it, but my sister is actually a pretty good fighter. She can handle it. What I don't think she can handle is _nothing_."

"Huh?" Alex was far from stupid, but the sentence didn't seem to make a lot of sense.

"The silent treatment. You probably don't want to hear this... it's exactly what Robert used to do. She never had a chance to fight, he just shut her out." With the words out of her mouth, she waited for the response she hoped for.

Alex groaned and swore under his breath. "Great. So in my attempt to avoid being a jerk, I ended up doing it anyway."

"Oh I wouldn't say that, honey. She knows you love her Alex, but maybe you two just need to hash it out. Just my two cents, anyway."

"Thanks." He remembered the appointment, thankful is was nearby. "Damn, I have to go. I have a meeting to get to." Before hanging up he stopped. "Hey Tiff... you're a pretty great sister-in-law."

* * *

><p>Cheryl tapped out the last of a long list of electronic confirmations on investments she had sent through the independent auditor. For a second she felt sorry for him, wondering if Julian had sent as many requests in addition to her own. With a stretch, she realized it was way past breakfast, even in Mountain time. <em>Right on time for lunch though<em>. Gathering herself, she let the dog out for a quick break and headed to town for a bite to eat. There was food in the house, but getting away for a short break sounded nice even in the ridiculously humid air.

Slipping the Jeep into a freshly opened spot in front of the Pub, she entered the busy restaurant and waited at the bar to order. Amy, the young waitress, shook her head as she jotted down the large fries and limeade on her pad.

"I don't know why I ask," she joked, turning away to send the slip through the window to the kitchen.

"Just to make sure I don't pull a fast one," Cheryl answered, glancing around the place. She fit right in, wearing light casual pants and a pinstriped cotton shirt. One of the other patrons chatted with her while they each waited, which for her wasn't long. As she grabbed the paper bag and cup, Cheryl passed some cash over the register to Amy and stepped down from her barstool. Several people stood from a table in the middle of the room revealing another pair of diners she hadn't noticed before. Alex was one, and an attractive yet slightly older woman was with him. There were papers scattered across the table but they were not the focus of Cheryl's attention at that moment. The woman's hand, resting on her husband's thigh, was. She froze for a few seconds letting her eyes narrow in focus and fury at the scene before her.

What made him look up at that point she didn't know, but he did and instantly recognized her standing across the pub. A mix of emotions crossed his face but she did not wait to see them all, turning on her heel and striding angrily out the door and back to the Wrangler. Alex sat helpless at the table, watching the familiar navy blue paint flash by the window as she left.

Five minutes afterward he walked toward the side lot intending to follow Cheryl home and clear things up when the cell buzzed in the pocket of his khaki pants. It was the site, of course, dealing with a crisis of confusion that had to be resolved before any more progress could be made. Tempted as he was to fling the device into the nearest dumpster he controlled himself and completed his obligation.

Two hours later he finally made it back to the Treehouse, finding the fries and drink discarded on the stump table. Terra lay on the rug in the living room, either banished from the office or avoiding it by choice. _Probably a good idea_, he silently commended. Dreading what he knew had to happen, Alex took a slow walk down the hall and pushed the door slowly open. That fact itself was an indication since neither of them ever shut it. He shuffled his feet a bit finding as comfortable a place to lean as possible given the situation and watched her try to ignore his presence.

"So, do you want me to try and explain or would you rather ask?" Her jaw worked and she shut her eyes, collecting herself. She turned slowly and stared him down with a look somewhere between unbridled anger and misery.

"You want to explain what the hell that was about?" she asked icily. He had a feeling the tone was adopted to control the tears about to escape her control, and did what she wanted.

With a nod, he found the clearest and most concise way of telling her about the event she had witnessed. "_That _was a client who is making the decisions on the plans for the house she and her husband want to build. She's also a bit, well... grabby and doesn't seem to comprehend that I don't appreciate it."

Cheryl listened and processed the information, letting the chill turn to a high simmer as new questions formed. "She's married..." she repeated. "And she knows you're married?" Alex held up his left hand, adorned with the gold band Cheryl had placed there two months previous. It had not left his hand since that day. She exhaled slowly, letting the steam rise a little more. "How many times has this happened?"

He looked down at his shoes, reluctant to answer but would not hold back from her now. "Counting today, three."

"And you will be having more meetings with her?"

"Yes. We're done with many of the changes, but still have to finalize and then do the full spec plans. There are usually some smaller things to iron out there as well." Alex sensed she was moving more toward frustration but continued to let her lead the way. Her expression mellowed but the irritation still flowed from Cheryl's voice.

"Why didn't you tell me this from the start?"

He shook his head, wondering the same thing. "I guess I was hoping she would get the point and stop. And after today, I just want to finish the damned thing so it will be over with."

She knitted her brows trying to sort out the options. "You can't just tell her husband, or..."

"Or what, Cher? This is the kind of woman who will just turn it around and accuse _me _of harassing _her_. Or walk away from the project, which means all of the time I've spent is wasted and I don't get paid. Maybe both. Then what?"

She knew exactly what. A long nasty legal battle in which Alex would likely get the shorter end, even though none of the blame lay on him. A thought formed in her mind and she probed a little. "When's your next meeting?"

"I told her I could have the latest changes by Friday." Alex watched the wheels turning and started to worry. "Why?"

_That will do_, she thought, working out a plan. "Who is this woman, anyway?" she pressed.

He hesitated a second. "Mrs. Nathalie Miller."

"As in, Dr. Anthony Miller?" _Even better._ "Is there anything else?"

Alex took the opportunity to finish out the other issue at hand. "Yes."

Cheryl waited, anticipating more about the doctor's wife and was surprised to hear that he had gotten a call from Tiffany. "She called you? I just talked to her yesterday." She saw by his expression that he was fully aware of that fact. "Oh," she whispered.

"I like her more all the time. She has a way of letting you know how much she loves you and how big of an idiot you are in the same breath." He caught a small smile from her, indicating she knew exactly what he meant. "I've been trying so hard for the last couple of days to not say something really stupid... I'm not certain I know what to say even now. But being quiet isn't helping."

She saw the struggle he was having and knew it well. "Alex, I sat in that office and listened to Thomas... and the longer I was there, the more excited I got about the project. And then I saw that picture... I really debated it. In the end I suppose I decided that I shouldn't step away because of him. I've run too many times in my life. I don't want to do that anymore. Can you trust me to do this?"

The question shocked him into realizing exactly what the problem was. "I already do. It's Jerome I don't trust." Alex gritted his teeth and tried to shake the feeling. "The guy's a creep. I know you had and maybe still do have feelings that contradict that, but I don't. This feels like... a door has been opened that was closed, and now he has another chance to mess with you. With _us_." Cheryl began to understand that he was less angry with her, and more with the idea that Julian might have an opportunity to hurt her again. "I know, he had nothing to do with the family business. Whatever. _He's still dirty_. He lived it, grew up with it, saw it every day and got taught lessons from that life. I can't believe he wouldn't do whatever he saw fit if he thought it would get what he wanted."

Subconsciously she had felt the same, which was why Cheryl had requested specifically of Thomas that everything he found out at the end of their session remain strictly between the two of them. The information he supplied about their team was limited, so her identity would be protected for as long as possible. She told Alex as much, hoping it would assuage some of his concerns.

"It helps, " he admitted. "But I'm still going to be unhappy when you go to give your proposal and sit in a room with him." Alex looked at her plainly, still uneasy about the situation but at least more accepting that it was under a degree of control. There was a level of peace between them now, and although neither was completely satisfied communication had been restored. With a deep sigh Alex resigned himself to the next task on the list: going back to the demo site.

"Well, I hate to say it but if I don't get back I'll be lucky if they don't tear the whole thing down." She nodded solemnly and he drifted down the hall only to turn back and peek around the doorway at her. "You didn't..." Before he could finish the sentence Alex could see she was still not settled after their discussion, sitting there with her hands together and eyes shut, collecting her emotions. He sat on the edge of her desk and pulled a tissue from the box nearby. "Are you trying to make me feel like more of a jerk than I already do?" he teased gently,

"No," Cheryl said quietly, accepting the offering and dabbing lightly at her eyes. He raised a hand and grazed a cheek lightly with his fingers. It was ever so slight, but she was grateful for the connection. She'd come to realize just how many times Alex made these gestures, and how much she missed them when they were absent. For nearly three days he hadn't held her hand, kissed her, or touched her in any way. Even when it wasn't sexual he still had a reassuring way of showing that he was there with her.

"I was just going to say I don't really feel like cooking tonight. If you want, I'll pick something up on the way home."

"That sounds nice," she replied, feeling much better than she had just a moment before.

* * *

><p>The week passed by with each remaining quiet but steadily busy. Cheryl had not forgotten the date of Alex's next appointment with the doctor's wife, even with the contest that Anderson had cooked up and keeping track of her other clients. Once he had left for the day, she went to the office as usual and checked messages along with current stock positions. Regardless of what was going on, those habits were stuck with her over the years. She got caught up reading some lengthy memos from Thomas' office and time slipped by faster than anticipated. With a start, Cheryl realized the time and jumped up from her chair. Looking down at Terra who had been lazing at her feet after a long battle with her treat ball, she coaxed the dog up. "Come on, help me with this one."<p>

Standing in the walk-in closet, Mrs. Thomson inspected several bags that contained lesser worn dresses, still wrapped from their last dry cleaning. She selected two and peeled the thin coverings away, holding them up for review. "Which one?" she asked aloud. A sniff at the one in her left hand indicated the pup's preference. "Good choice."

* * *

><p>Alex sat at his usual table making sure everything was in place for Mrs. Miller to review. His hope was that she would do so quickly, possibly having another appointment to go to without the time to turn her attentions to anything other than the house. <em>Good luck with that one<em>, he thought watching her come through the door in a dress cut very low, revealing more cleavage than he had ever seen Cheryl show in public._ Hell, she doesn't show that much unless... great._

He managed to get her seated, although not nearly far enough away as he would like, and laid out the revisions promised. Even though Alex had the software and laptop to display plans to any client, he found that most had a better understanding of the flow and scale if they saw actual printouts instead of images on a monitor. It had not taken him long to reserve those methods for more complex presentations and dimensional renderings.

The bleached blonde at his elbow continued to creep closer to Alex as he attempted to outline the changes to her, and at times even managed to slip a hand on his arm or knee as the meeting progressed. After twenty minutes of the effort he was glad when their waitress came over to check for refills. She gave him what seemed to be a sympathetic look, almost as if she knew something was amiss. When she stepped away Alex saw a new form coming through the door and subconsciously held his breath at the sight.

Cheryl strode in, head high and full of confidence. She wore a snug black dress he'd not seen before, with a tiered effect that hugged and demonstrated every curve. It was sleeveless, but with a close neck and bodice that covered her out to the crowns of each shoulder. As she approached his table there was a lull in the background conversation that Alex could only attribute to the arrival of his wife, whom none of the locals had seen in full dress mode. Not only did her attire outweigh anything they had witnessed, so did her attitude. This was the woman he had seen glimpses of in her office, exerting a definite air of control. He stood to greet her, taking in the small details of a dainty gold necklace and charm along with the teardrop diamonds from Christmas dangling from her earlobes. It was totally understated and completely overpowering to watch.

"Hi honey," she said, with a small kiss on his cheek. "I didn't realize you would still be having your meeting. I stopped in to have a little chat with a client myself." She looked down at Nathalie, almost as an afterthought. Alex made the formal gesture of an introduction and Cheryl continued her play. "Oh yes. I'm sure Alex has created something special for you and your husband." She emphasized the last word before asking him if he would get her a glass of water from the bar. He complied, leaving the two women alone, just as he was certain Cheryl had intended.

He watched from afar as the older woman attempted to hold her composure while Cheryl settled into a chair next to her, neatly adjusting the dress to stay it from riding high. Alex took his time with the order, affording her as much time as she seemed to need to say her piece. To everyone watching the ladies at that table it would appear almost like a normal conversation between two adults.

Choosing her approach steadily, Cheryl sat for a few seconds without speaking, studiously watching Alex walk away from the table. Without looking at Mrs. Miller, she said simply: "Fantastic view, don't you agree?"

"Excuse me?" Nathalie responded in feigned innocence.

"Oh come on. I understand, really." Cheryl turned toward the older woman, who continued to flaunt herself as if she was the most desirable woman in the room. "What I also understand is that Alex is far to much of a gentleman to say what needs to be said." She continued to smile pleasantly, holding up the illusion and also making the point to Mrs. Miller that she would not be easily flustered.

"Now," she continued. "You seem like the sort of woman who is used to _taking _whatever she likes, so my asking you to comport yourself with a degree of manners would likely fall on deaf ears." An impatient huff started to come from the woman, as if dismissing Cheryl. It was the wrong move, and Nathalie discovered quickly the extent of her mistake. Icy grey eyes caught hers for a long second, quieting the table. "I'll be blunt _Mrs_. Miller." She continued the rather one-sided conversation, outlining a few details that seemed to sink in a little faster than politeness.

Alex watched his wife go to work with increasing appreciation. There was something intoxicating not only in the dress she had on but in seeing her more forceful side. Staking her claim, as it was. Nathalie shifted uncomfortably in her seat listening to whatever Cheryl had to say, and after a few more minutes he took a subtle cue from her and returned to the table with the requested icewater.

"Sorry that took so long," he apologized, setting the glass down. "I assume you ladies found something to talk about." Alex tried to hold back a laugh, feeling there had been little talking and more 'educating' going on at the table during his absence.

Cheryl smiled broadly for him. "Oh, we had a very interesting conversation. But, I didn't mean to interrupt your meeting. In fact," she continued, looking over his shoulder, "My client is here, so I should be off to chat with him." She stood and took the small purse and folder laid on the table at her arrival and gave Alex a good-bye kiss to the cheek. "I'll see you later," she finished quietly, before turning back to Nathalie. "Mrs. Miller, it's been a pleasure."

The doctor's wife sat quietly and Alex took great joy in seeing her eyes widen as Cheryl greeted her client, Dr. Miller. They sat on tall bar chairs at small table near the window, while she charmed him and reviewed whatever had been placed in the folder. Alex had a good hunch that the information was not all that vital, but proved to be a good method for demonstrating a point. He and the doctor's wife managed to conclude their discussion with very little in the way of additional requests. He scheduled a new day and time for the next review and watched her make an uncomfortable exit from the Pub.

Gathering his materials, Alex stopped by the small table where Cheryl and Anthony sat. He spoke briefly to the doctor about the house plans but made a quick exit. Before stepping away he placed a hand in the small of her back and leaned close to whisper in her ear. _"Is it 'later' yet?"_

* * *

><p>Alex paced through the dining area waiting for the Jeep to return. It took about ten minutes after his arrival at the house for Cheryl to return, walking wordlessly through the entry door and dropping her things onto the pine stump table. He took a step closer but stopped short, waiting. The past week had been a tense one in the house, and Alex did not want to make the wrong assumption now. She gave him a bemused look and wondered aloud, "Do I have to keep this up all day?"<p>

Moving close into him, pressing her body and lips into his, Alex needed no further urging. He'd had nothing else on his mind since watching her dispatch the interloper, and by her actions Cheryl showed she'd had the same ideas. No other words passed between them, only the sounds of occasional impatient tugging at a piece of clothing or groans of encouragement. Their twined bodies never made it out of the dining area, ending in a heap against the wall near the entry door.

Alex leaned awkwardly and pulled himself to a slightly more comfortable position, Cheryl cradled against his body. Her face remained buried in his neck and shoulder while they each regained a steady breath. When his heart stopped pounding, he expressed a simple sentiment. "That was..."

She completed the thought when he hesitated, looking for a word. "Hmm, yeah."

He let out an easy laugh, the first since before the news of her new project had broken. "We're a disaster area," he noted. The black dress she still wore hung loosely, half removed but true efforts had been abandoned when the garment proved a little reluctant. They'd maneuvered around it, grateful for the flexible nature of the fabric. For his part, Alex wore a now completely unbuttoned shirt, still across his frame due largely to the fact that his hands had not left Cheryl long enough for her to push it off his arms. The pants he wore were in a similar state and both his and her shoes were scattered around them.

Shifting against him, she had a solution for the situation. Leaving a trail of warm kisses up his neck and jaw, she made her way up to look into his eyes. "We could just... get rid of the clothes altogether... would that help?" The question was followed by more of the same actions that had led them to their current position to begin with.

"Again?" he wondered. When she persisted, he could only control one thing. "Well, we're not staying on the floor," and hoisted her up and off to the bedroom.

* * *

><p>"I missed this," Cheryl said easily, playing with the dark locks of hair falling over Alex's eyes.<p>

He looked at her a little strangely. "We've gone longer between —"

Rolling her eyes a bit, she laughed. "Not _that_. Well, not _just _that. I meant this," she touched his hand where it lay across her stomach. "This past week, you've felt so far away."

"Better now?"

She nodded but chewed lightly at her bottom lip. "But..."

Alex groaned. "Oh no..."

"We should both be working right now. It's the middle of the day and I've already lost most of it dealing with that _woman_." An apologetic look followed her comment but it did nothing to ease his reaction.

"Nooo. Ugh." His displeasure at the idea of abandoning the bed was clear. "All work and no play makes us... boring and dull and... whatever. And, I'm not sure I want to know what you said to her, either."

Her answer was a catlike smile. He was right, the details of what she'd said to Nathalie were not ones he needed. "I think she and I have an understanding now." He still lay there enjoying the laziness of their afternoon, so she prodded again. "Come on, I'm sure I heard your phone ringing, wherever it is."

"It can't be that important. The only thing they were doing today was pouring concrete, and the forms were already done yesterday. Let's ignore it." Alex settled further into his pillow in emphasis.

Cheryl started to get up, knowing there were things she should attend to even if he refused. "I have to—"

"No."

"But..."

_"No."_

She stared at him and finally gave in. "Alright, if we aren't working, then what are we doing?"


	13. Chapter 13

Halfway through the allotted two months for what Thomas had dubbed the 'Anderson Challenge', Cheryl sat at her desk slowly turning her pencil end to end on the hard surface. The tap, tap, tap, was getting on Alex's nerves as he attempted to work and he gave her a pointed stare until she woke from her thoughts and stopped.

"Sorry." When he continued to look and wait for more of an explanation, she tossed the instrument down and shook her head. "I'm missing something. I know it."

"You're kidding, right?" He reached down to pet Terra, who had wandered over to see what he was doing. "You've been working on that day and night."

She couldn't put her finger on exactly what had been overlooked, if anything. It was simply her instinct telling her that there was a problem. "I know. And I've accounted for everything they asked for. Checked, double-checked. Hell, triple checked."

Something she said rang in Alex's brain and he took a moment to think before giving her his response. Turning on his work stool, he suggested, "Most of the time when I make plans, the customer starts with a great idea of what they think they want. Part of the way through, or sometimes right at the end, they figure out that they really needed something that was never mentioned. So we revise. Many of those are things that they see in another house, or don't think about until someone suggests it."

Cheryl sat for a second, knowing he was giving her a hint of sorts but working out exactly where to apply it for Anderson. She squinted a little, catching a thought, and then her eyes lit up. "That's it!" Quickly tapping out notes on the keyboard, she flashed a stunning smile at him and continued to work. "You are a genius. It _is _what they didn't ask for. And it's been staring me in the face."

With a slightly smug grin of his own, Alex turned to his own work. "Don't forget, tonight's date night." It was a practice they had started with the day both had played hooky. Each week one of them was responsible for planning an activity to help break the routine of work, work and more work. It was also a way to keep 'connecting' even when they were so very busy. Alex had even insisted that there not be a schedule, so even though it was Wednesday, they were going out.

"It is, isn't it." She sounded a bit disappointed, perhaps too excited over the revelation to think about attending to other matters.

Alex would have none of it. "Yes, it is. And you have to be ready by six. I made reservations for dinner, in Denver."

"A-ha. Any particular dress code?"

Not wanting to give too much away, he offered some general advice. "Something that cleans well, and is comfortable."

* * *

><p>It took Cheryl a very short time at the restaurant to understand the "comfortable" recommendation. After being led to their table, she discovered that the traditional seating included a very low cushion. The "cleans well" was explained when the food arrived, sans utensils. Alex revealed that they were meant to eat with their hands, which turned out to be an unexpectedly fun facet of the meal. The uniqueness of what he had chosen sparked a string of new conversations that carried through dinner and the ride home.<p>

"So, what did you think? Is it a keeper?" he asked pulling into the garage.

Cheryl took his hand as they walked in. "Yes. It was cozy, and the food was really good. I can't believe we found so many things we'd never talked about."

They spent a good deal more time before bed chatting about various things, and Alex was mildly surprised that Cheryl had not found a way to get back to the office for another hour or so. He said as much.

"I'm enjoying time with my husband and my dog too much," she explained as they traded tossing Terra's toys around for her to chase and bring back. "Besides, with you on that job, I'll have plenty of time here alone to work."

"I'll be done with that in a couple of weeks. Don't you worry," he assured her.

Cheryl knew he was efficient, but the short timeline on this project was still surprising to her. "What's the big hurry?

Alex shook his head wearily thinking about it. "This is far removed from the bonus I got from Jack. These folks don't have a house right now, and can't afford to wait any more than absolutely necessary. We tore out the whole upper level, poured new foundations for an addition on the back and stripped out half the interior to reconfigure the space." He saw the question forming and waited.

"I don't think I understand," she admitted.

"The husband was in a work related accident. Paralyzed from the waist down. They have some settlement money, and help from the government, but that doesn't go far so we're doing everything possible to keep costs down. That means getting them home as soon as possible so they don't pay for someplace to live. They won't get any extras, but the house will be functional again." Alex added one last comment on the project. "I'm not getting paid much on this one. Bare minimum, in fact." He raised his eyebrows a bit to question how she felt about that.

She quipped, "Good thing I didn't marry you for your money," followed by a quick wink. "Speaking of houses, have you heard from Todd on the search?" The expectant couple had started looking for a house not long after visiting for Alex and Cheryl's wedding, knowing that the tiny apartment would not work long with an infant added in.

"Nothing so far. Everything is either too expensive, not the right neighborhood, yada, yada, yada... They should be glad they have plenty of time to look, although moving during a Chicago winter wouldn't be much fun."

Cheryl cringed a little at the thought. "Especially as close as Megan will be to delivering." A lull fell upon them and she caught Alex in a yawn. "My thoughts exactly."

* * *

><p>Elaine called and invited Cheryl up for an "experimental" lunch the following Saturday. She'd had some sample dishes made to test for the benefit and wanted unbiased opinions on each to help make the final decisions on what would be served. They sat in the newly redone kitchen having their very casual meal, sharing thoughts on eggplant and the various shapes of pasta available.<p>

Taking advantage of the subject, Elaine ventured into another subject. "I'm sometimes surprised at the pasta the Corner Pub offers. What do you think of their food?"

"It's not bad. I do have a weakness for the fries though," Cheryl admitted.

"So I've heard." Elaine had a rather knowing look about her, and it made the younger woman suspicious.

With a wary gaze she wondered, "My french fry habit is town news?"

"Oh, not specifically that. Moreso just about time you've spent there lately."

It dawned on Cheryl exactly what she was referring to. "Oh god... seriously?" Embarrassed, she hid her darkening face with both hands, elbows propped on the table.

"Dear, you've been the talk of our little burg for weeks. These folks aren't used to seeing anything like that, you know."

With a chagrined look the new celebrity added, "I don't consider that to be one of my prouder moments."

Elaine quickly clarified the opinions of what had happened the Friday Cheryl had straightened out Mrs. Miller. "Oh, don't worry. She's deserved that for quite some while. I know of at least four marriages or relationships that woman has destroyed over the past twelve years. Who knows how many others have been in the path of that tornado." She laughed a bit at the look of shock on her friend's face. "Women for fifty miles in every direction have been applauding."

"Well why didn't one of them do something a long time ago? It would have saved me the trouble," Cheryl complained.

"Maybe they weren't as brave as you. She has a bit of power around here, considering Anthony is one of the more established and respected doctors around," Elaine suggested.

Some of the anger at Nathalie resurfaced and could be heard in Cheryl's voice. "She doesn't scare me. After Olivia Jerome a bored, rich housewife is nothing." She received a slightly confused look at the mention of a new name, and gave a brief personal history to explain. It was followed with an explanation of her current project in addition.

"I'm betting Alex wasn't pleased with that," Elaine assessed, still absorbing the information that had been shared. She and Jack knew some of her past, but in many ways it was generalized. These specifics gave a lot more weight to what they understood about their friend.

With a long breath, Cheryl confirmed the suspicion. "It was an interesting week at the house, that's for sure. But, he's had two more meetings with Mrs. Miller since then, and no mention of any trouble. And we had a long talk about my job... although Alex isn't completely happy about it he does understand."

Over forty years of marriage experience spoke from across the table. "Sometimes that's the best you can hope for in a situation."

* * *

><p>More than once over the next couple of weeks Cheryl stayed up late, calling Tokyo to recruit help on the 'bonus' parts of her presentation. Alex learned that her grasp of the language was far more than he had previously understood and found himself staring while she worked. On occasion she noticed him and gave a playful wink or tossed something his way, but other times he could swear a freight train roaring by would not distract her attention. There were other days that he woke to find her up and ready to work far before him, with calls scheduled to the East coast. Regardless, her mood seemed good and all Alex was obligated to do was deposit fresh bottles of water on her desk as a reminder not to focus too hard on work at the expense of herself.<p>

Halfway through September Cheryl visited Thomas' office once again, on a routine status check. He liked having the whole team together every two weeks so that everyone was on the same page. She was glad for the meeting this time, as he had yet to provide her with the final date and time of the presentation. With the end of the allotted time approaching, Cheryl had anticipated that the trip to New York would come in the first week of October. As the four of them talked, she outlined her intentions.

"Well, to be honest, I prefer to give the proposal myself. Alone. No offense at all to Darren and Hiro, because their support has been great. But I have a feeling that our opposition will show up with about three people."

Darren voiced his concerns immediately. "Then, shouldn't we match that? Won't it seem like we're undermanned?"

A steely glint in Cheryl's eye matched her smile. "Precisely. Even moreso when a _woman _shows up. This is an old-style family, and they expect a team of men to gather around to 'talk business', telling them everything they want to hear. When I'm done, I want them wondering _why _the other guys need so many people. They'll think that if one of us can win, what can three do?"

Hiro, Darren and Thomas all exchanged impressed looks and silent agreement. The younger men, lacking experience in the field would have simply sat quietly during the meeting anyway, and perhaps given an air of uncertainty. Not only did this give them the advantage in the ways Cheryl had outlined, but in simple terms, everyone at that meeting would be focused on _her_, and that was a good thing.

After a bit more discussion on strategies, her teammates headed back to their desks for other duties but Cheryl caught them both before the door closed. "Does either one of you speak Japanese?" The two looked at each other briefly before answering. Darren voiced a clear negative but Hiro, as she had hoped, said that he knew a little from his Grandfather. "Good. I'd suggest you brush up as much as you can. Once Anderson chooses us, there will probably be some follow up with Tashikawa. I'll be available as much as possible, but it's better if he can develop a relationship with you too." He nodded and made a final exit, leaving Thomas to work out the travel details with his headhunter.

"So now that we know who is going, I guess you want to know when, right?" Thomas smiled, happy and eager to see this to its end. "Mr. Anderson has set the date at September twenty-seventh. By the looks of his agenda, there will be one presentation at ten a.m., then lunch and a second at one o'clock. If it was me, I'd want to be there the night before rather than fly in that morning. Right...? Cheryl?" He looked up after receiving no response and saw her looking into space distractedly. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Oh, no." she said lightly. "I just have to figure out a way to tell my husband I won't be here for his birthday."

* * *

><p>Arriving home, Cheryl found Alex standing out on the back deck getting the grill ready for dinner. With the summer waning and temperatures falling, cooking outside had become routine again. She came up behind him and snaked both arms around his midsection, just as he had done to her many times before. Since their conflicts at the beginning of her project, Cheryl had realized that as much as she enjoyed his small touches she neglected to return them and vowed to correct the mistake.<p>

Clearly enjoying her displays, he held one hand as she clung to him. "How'd it go?"

"Ok. I hope the guys don't feel like I'm bossing them around too much."

Alex snickered a little. "If they have any brains, they will just shut up and listen to what you tell them."

"Well I told one to go learn Japanese today," she giggled into his back. "Tell me something."

Turning around, he looked down at her. "What's that?"

A guilty look came across her face as she asked, "What are your plans for a week from Friday?"

"Let me think. That's my birthday so... _No_. You can't be serious." His statement revealed that he had figured out the reason for her expression. "Son of a—"

"Wait before you say anything more," Cheryl interjected. "You are right. I have to be in New York for the presentation. But... if you want to come along, Thomas has offered to pay for your ticket and two extra nights at the hotel." She raised her eyebrows hoping he would accept the compromise. "If you don't want to, I'll just catch the first flight I can after the meeting and come home. Late, but hopefully still Friday."

Alex was disarmed by her willingness to please him. "And you'll be exhausted. No. I I'll go. There's only one thing we need to do."

"Uh oh."

"Kennel." Cheryl nodded. Of course they would need to find care for Terra. There hadn't been a time yet where both of them were away at the same time. "And you better have something fabulous planned for my birthday dinner," he teased. She dazzled him with a smile that told him she already did.

* * *

><p>"Do I need to pack anything special?" Alex called toward the bathroom the next Thursday afternoon. Cheryl's bags were already packed, with careful consideration over the suit needed for the next day's events. In the midst of changing into comfortable travel wear, she came out to check what he had already gathered.<p>

"Looks ok, but can you get a jacket in too?"

Alex considered. "Yeah, I think I have one that doesn't wrinkle too badly. Fancy restaurant?"

"Maybe." She gave him a secretive smile. "Are we about ready? Our flight leaves at four thirty and we have to drop Terra at the kennel in town."

"Yep. All I need to do is get this stuff into the bag and I'm good to go."

* * *

><p>Eight hours later they both made a slow, tired exit up the jetway, grateful that each had managed to pack everything into carryon luggage so they had no need to stop at baggage claim.<p>

"I forgot how much I hated these flights," Alex complained. He hadn't been forced to take a long trip since moving to Colorado, and the hour plus drive to Denver added to the five hour sit in a cramped seat did nothing for his mood. Wading through security at both ends only topped off the experience.

Cheryl had read through her notes throughout most of the flight and now stretched for the first time since standing at Denver International waiting to board. "Let's hope we get a cabbie who knows where he's going."

Luckily they did, and twenty-five minutes later were checking in at the Millennium Hilton downtown. Alex carried the bags up, leaving Cheryl with her keycard before she stopped by the business center next to the lobby.

"If I don't print these now, I'll end up rushing in the morning," she explained. "May as well get it done while no one else is working anyway." By the time she finished and found her way to the room, he had set up both bags, changed clothes and fallen asleep with the television showing some sort of program on poisonous snakes.

"Lovely," she said quietly, changed the channel and went to find her sleep shirt from the bag. When she settled in next to him, Alex stirred and spooned up behind her. "Couldn't hold out, huh?" she jabbed lightly, squirming in close to him.

"Didn't mean to. Just kindof happened," he muttered sleepily. "Wasn't sure how long you would be." Silence answered him as Cheryl had already fallen asleep herself.

* * *

><p><em>"This is your seven thirty wake up call, Mrs. Thomson,"<em> a gentle female voice announced when Cheryl picked up the phone.

"Thank you."

_"Is there anything else I can do for you?"_

"I left a breakfast order at the desk last night. Can you send that through?" Cheryl sat up and ran a hand through her mussed hair.

_"Of course. Will that be all?"_

She stifled a yawn. "Yes, thank you." Hanging up, Cheryl turned to see Alex flopped over on his back spread eagle and staring at the ceiling in the dim light. She watched him curiously until he finally spoke.

"I feel old."

A burst of laughter escaped her lips. "Try jetlagged. Besides," she stroked his chest and placed a light kiss on his jaw. "You don't feel old to me, Birthday boy."

"Well, at the very least this one has to be better than last year," he reasoned.

She got out of bed and headed for her bag, eyeing him carefully. "As long as you don't end up in a hospital by the end of the day, yes." It amazed her to realize it had been only a year since that day when she felt so grateful that he was still alive and breathing, even through the pain. "I'm going to shower. Breakfast should be up soon."

"I can't believe you ordered food last night. Do you always do that?" Alex wondered aloud.

Cheryl found the light robe she'd packed and the travel kit. "Sometimes. It's easier than trying to figure out what to order when I'm half asleep." Sticking her tongue out at him playfully, she made a quick turn into the bathroom.

Using the shower as focusing time, Cheryl emerged to the smell of fresh coffee wafting through the suite. To his credit, Alex sat quietly and did little to distract her from the day ahead. He'd seen the change in attitude when she came out for toast, fruit and yogurt and knew that her thoughts were completely on preparing for the meeting ahead. Once they were finished eating, she once again vanished to dress and put the finishing touches on.

Alex let out a low whistle when she stepped out fully dressed. "Very nice. Is that new?"

Cheryl brushed flat the dark green fabric of her tailored jacket and skirt. The tail of the jacket ran just over her hips, and the skirt ended perfectly at the knee. The blouse she had chosen was simple, nearly white but with just a blush of pink. With a small turn, she checked herself in the mirror and asked, "Good?"

He appraised her carefully. "Not bad indeed. But, I think we need to accessorize a little," Alex suggested. Slipping away from the table, he located a small box tucked away in his own bag and opened it to her. There was a small gold pocketwatch inside, with a matching chain and clip.

"Ooh... for me?"

With a grin he answered. "Who else?... Open it."

She did and found an image of Rich Uncle Pennybags trotting across the face. "Where did you find this?" she pressed while Alex fastened the decorative clip to her jacket.

"Oh, you know... I stumble across things. This time I couldn't resist." She noted that he had already set the piece to Eastern time and carefully closed it, slipping it into her pocket as it was designed to be. Checking the mirror again, Cheryl found that the sparkling chain did indeed add just a bit of needed flair. "Ok... off to work."

"What are you going to do all day?" she wondered.

Alex gave a little huff as if he was offended. "I think I can figure something out, don't you worry. Now, give me a kiss and call me when you're done."

* * *

><p>The meeting had been arranged at the accountant's office and Cheryl stood at the reception desk before the assistant. She introduced herself and explained her purpose for being there, at which the young woman seemed a bit unsure. "It's... just you?" the brunette asked as politely as possible.<p>

"Yes," she replied with a mildly amused expression.

Resigned, the woman rose. "Alright then. Wait one moment."

Cheryl watched as she knocked and stepped into the office, glad to notice rays of sunlight streaming out from the room. Several male voices could be heard chuckling until the assistant spoke. She made out a few comments about "C. Thomson" or "Chuck" and supposed they were guessing at her identity. _Good_, she thought. _This should be a nice shock for them_. A few seconds later the brunette reappeared and gestured for Cheryl to go in.

Walking in, the click of her heels on the terrazzo floor was a signal to all six men in the room that the scene was changing. Cheryl recognized the oldest man to her left as Mr. Anderson, the owner of the company.

"_That _is not Chuck," he said quietly as they all stood.

"I'm sorry?" Cheryl said with a bright smile. She extended her hand to him.

Flustered, he gathered himself quickly. "Oh, we were all speculating on the 'C'.

"Ah. Cheryl, Mr. Anderson. Good to finally meet you." They exchanged a polite handshake.

"Eli. And this is my son, George," he gestured to the younger man to his right and she nodded before turning to the accountant.

"Mr. Knoll, I'm guessing. Thank you for having me." Cheryl maintained her professional air and turned to the opposing team, seated away from the window. Julian sat with a slightly stunned look but managed to greet her as 'Mr. Patterson' and introduced the two team members he had brought as well. She sat in one of the three open chairs and they all listened to Knoll talk briefly about the agenda for the day.

"So, who would like to begin?" he asked, looking pointedly at the only woman in the room. It seemed only gentlemanly to give her the choice.

She deferred according to plan. "Oh, Mr. Patterson was here first. His team should go ahead."

Settling back, Cheryl enjoyed watching Julian squirm for the first minute or so until he got into rhythm and went into all the details of the proposal that had been worked out. She took notes discretely on the smartphone in her palm, and stifled a smile halfway through his presentation about the Employee Retirement plan. The other two men chimed in with additional details at what she assumed were pre-assigned intervals, and handed out printed copies of the main points being made. She couldn't be sure if they were actually informed on the proceedings or if they were simply window dressing, but it didn't matter much. Either way, the plan was reasonably sound and looked good on a general level. Cheryl's trained eye could see that the strategies Julian had employed were more in line with impressing the client, showing larger short-term gains instead of farther reaching long term rewards. In a way it made sense. Wow them with big numbers and worry about reality after the contract was signed. She didn't work that way.

After over an hour of reviewing the portfolio his team was submitting, Julian stopped and allowed time for the prospective client to ask questions. Eli and George both had several good ones, and listened carefully for Julian's response. They had also seen her reaction halfway through, the slight smile, and addressed it.

"I just have one more question, and it's for your opponent, if you don't mind," the elder Mr. Anderson stated. Julian shrugged in agreement, not having seen her earlier action. "When he was discussing the Stansbury Fund, you smiled. Do you have a problem with that investment?"

Cheryl was honest. "No, I think it's a fantastic fund. But, it wasn't really designed for long-term stable returns. It's more for short term growth."

He looked uncertain. "Can you explain why you think that?"

She raised an eyebrow and revealed bluntly. "Because it's my fund."

"Excuse me?"

She watched the two associates of Julian's exchange confused glances. "I created it. I manage it. And I designed it for higher, riskier short term returns." He still looked a little dubious, so she pulled out a business card, still printed with _Stansbury _on the name and handed it to him. From the corner of her eye Cheryl saw a rather deflated look pass over the opposition, although Julian managed it better than the other two.

A silence fell over the office and eventually Mr. Knoll broke it. "Well, I think that covers everything for now, unless there are more questions?" No one spoke so he continued. "If you will all select something for lunch we'll get the order in to the cafeteria downstairs." Cheryl quickly found a Greek salad and fruit bowl on the small menu and marked her choices before heading toward an open balcony area she had spied for a short break.

Julian followed her out to talk but she had already started a call back to Thomas in Denver to chat about the morning so far. Holding up a finger to silence him she walked away to continue her conversation, leaving him frustrated and pacing back to the office. Now was not the time to get into a personal discussion with him. She wasn't sure there _was _a time but certainly was not going to be distracted by answering questions or dealing with what he wanted. Moreso, she refused to play his game. She had prepared herself to treat this as her show and was determined to follow through not only for herself but for Thomas and especially Alex.

Thinking of him, Cheryl checked for messages and found one. He had known that the phone would be off or in silent mode, and sent a photo from his escapades through the financial district. A photo of the Wall Street bull complete with a simple 'Moooo' caption had been sent about an hour previous, putting a broad smile on her face as she walked back into the office for lunch. Quickly stowing the phone and her smile, she resumed professional mode and quietly ate a very nice salad accompanied by fresh fruit bowl accentuated with a surprising array of berries.

Cheryl listened to the men around her discussing several issues, sometimes in more subdued side conversations and others more open to the group. Her meal was relatively light compared to each of the men, and finishing early allowed her time to set up the laptop and wireless connection to the large flatscreen available.

Lunch finally concluded and Cheryl ran through the base presentation without incident. Knowing that the long term strategies she had planned would be less than impressive on a two month trial, she had forecasted out in increments up to fifteen years to demonstrate the real power of what was planned. With the basics covered the floor was open for questions. There were few and Cheryl headed back to the laptop bag for the last, unexpected pieces of the puzzle.

Assuming she was finished, Mr. Anderson started to make some final comments. She looked up innocently and asked, "You don't want to hear the rest?"

He sat from a half-standing position. "But, you've shown us everything we asked for," he questioned.

"I told myself the same thing a month ago, but there seemed to be other areas to look at, so I did. Hope you don't mind." Her open attitude drew him, as did curiosity. Julian and his men seemed less than enthused about the surprise but said nothing. Cheryl handed a few pages to Eli and dug into the bag for one last item, placing it in the middle of the table they had gathered around. "I assume you recognize this," she asked.

George chimed in easily. "Yes, that's one of the fasteners we use in most of our modular furniture."

"Yes," she confirmed. "From the records you released I saw that your sourcing for these has changed... four times in the last eleven years and that costs have risen well past inflation rates."

George nodded. "We've had our share of problems with them. Either shipping or quality or costs. One supplier simply went out of business and we ended up paying eight percent more to someone else just to keep production going."

"Well, as you can see there, Lowell Tool & Die is a small family owned company located upstate, less than two hundred miles from your facility. They've been struggling, and based on some preliminary conversations would be open to a partnership." Cheryl waited for the information to sink in before continuing. "With some startup costs to tool for these," she motioned toward the small steel part, "the two of you can manufacture all you need, maintain your own quality standards, and ship the minimal distance at a drastic cut in expenses."

George and Eli whispered back and forth for a few seconds and then looked back to her. "You're suggesting we machine our own parts?"

"Outsourcing is a major expenditure, and the people at Lowell are more than willing to discuss terms of the arrangement. Of course, if you aren't interested we can move on."

"Move on? There's more?" the older man leaned forward in his seat, not quite believing what he heard.

Cheryl located one last set of documents she had prepared and spoke further. "Well, there were certainly other ideas I saw that could be investigated, but for now there's just one more. I remembered Tashikawa Industries in Tokyo. They distribute products like yours in a wide scope, over most of Asia, and have been looking to change their offerings lately. I called Yoshi, gave him some background on Anderson and some of the marketing materials available. He seemed very interested in talking with you more about integrating one or more of the lines you have into his catalog." She pressed the last papers onto the table and slid them over. "He even agreed to some estimates on quantity and pricing, subject to negotiation and finalization of course."

Incredulous, Julian finally lost control of his tongue. "You called Yoshiharu Tashikawa?"

"Yes," she responded as if there was nothing unusual about her actions. Julian started to bluster just a bit and Cheryl could see he was angry at having been bested so thoroughly, even if it was by a couple of surprise moves. Without them, it would have been close.

"The man hates Americans," he declared, holding his palms out as if he had somehow called her bluff. The half smile-slash-sneer was an indication to her that he was out of ammunition and was hoping to catch her out quickly.

"Oh, no he doesn't. He just hates people who call his office and speak English." Her tone was matter-of-fact and quieted him immediately. "I'd offer to call him now but it's three a.m. Tokyo time," she claimed, stowing the new pocketwatch away after checking and converting the time in her head. Julian started to lean forward and pull the last papers toward his team but she placed a finger solidly on them, halting any further movement. "Sorry, those are confidential." The Anderson's watched the exchange silently, wondering just what else lay behind the scene unfolding before them. Point made, Cheryl concluded with a more relaxed air. "So, that's all I have for you today," she ended with a minuscule shrug and a friendly smile.

After several minutes of polite parting comments and packing up her equipment, Cheryl made her formal exit and caught the first elevator down to the lobby. Julian fell behind while his associates grilled him over both presentations, and the doors closed before he could get a hand in.

By the time he caught up she was taking her first steps into the outdoor air and on her call to Alex. "Where are you?" Getting an answer, she suggested, "If you head South we'll meet in a few minutes. I'm all done." From the photo he had sent earlier Cheryl figured he was out seeing the sights and enjoying the beautiful day. With some of the oldest buildings in the country within walking distance from their hotel, he was sure to find enough to keep his interest for most of the day. Hanging up, she headed North until hearing Julian's voice calling out behind her. She continued walking and let him catch up.

"That was some show you put on back there," he huffed.

With little expression she answered. "That's the job."

He sneered in an attempt to smile as he stepped in front of her, halting her progress. "Come on, you enjoyed sticking it to us."

"I don't get paid to leave doubt. You should know that." Stepping around Julian, she continued her march toward Alex.

Undeterred, he kept after her. "Will you stop for a minute, geez. Let's go sit down somewhere for coffee and talk. I'll buy you dinner."

"I have plans." He made the mistake of reaching out and holding her arm, forcing her to stop and turn to him. "Julian, don't. Let go." He was slow to release his grip, and within seconds she heard a very familiar tone from behind.

"I think she said _let go_."

Jerome was on the attack instantly, reverting to the controlling man Cheryl remembered from the shooting, preventing her from doing what she knew she should. "Hey buddy, why don't you mind your own business," he said dismissively, facing Cheryl again.

Alex had already had enough and gripped Julian's offending arm tightly with his left hand, squeezing enough to get the message across. "This _is _my business." Standing in black chinos and the green silk shirt she'd bought for Christmas, he watched as Julian registered the gold band on his hand and Cheryl's relief.

She touched his hand with hers, allowing the ring she wore to be seen very obviously next to its matching band. "Come on, don't let him ruin our afternoon."

Alex relaxed and wrapped a protective arm around her shoulders. "Let me carry that for you," he offered reaching for the laptop. Slinging it up, the twosome was ready to leave Julian Jerome behind. _Hopefully forever_, Alex thought.

As they turned Julian had one last jab. "So, that's it? You're just going to walk away?" His tone indicated she had much more to gain by staying or even leaving Alex behind.

"She's already kicked your ass once today. I don't think I need to do it again," Alex boasted without much emphasis. Her actions had said enough. There was no reason to let Jerome push his buttons.

Cheryl made an effort to hide her smile. "Come on, I have plans for you." They walked for a bit with Alex making sure they weren't followed and hailed a cab for the ride back to the hotel. It was walkable but he wanted to make sure no one got a glimpse of their destination, just in case Jerome had any extra ideas. En route Alex detailed his escapades though the Financial District and also revealed that both his mother and Tiffany had called to wish him a Happy Birthday. When they arrived back at their room, he took advantage of the fact that she was planning on changing clothes before dinner.

"Hey," he thought aloud. "Now that your meeting is over, I don't have to be so careful about messing up your clothes." His tone was mischievous as usual.

"Oh, you don't think so?"

He hedged a little, letting a schoolboy look fall across his face. "Well, if you got a little wrinkled, maybe..." The suggestion was followed by a gentle pull of her hand toward him, leading Cheryl to rest herself on his lap while he wrapped both arms around her waist, putting crinkles into the deep money-green fabric of the jacket she still wore. "You see, with packing and traveling yesterday, and your work earlier, I haven't gotten much of a chance to enjoy your company."

She pretended to act thoughtful. "Really? I hadn't noticed. Did you mean something like this?" Placing a few feathery light kisses on his lips, it was easy to tell she had hit the mark by the long breath he took afterward.

"Now you're getting the idea," he said warmly, leaning back into the chaise they had perched on. She followed Alex's movement and curled up against him, letting her head fall in the crook of his neck where she continued to place tender kisses. "I'm liking this birthday more and more all the time," he purred. "So what kind of 'plans' did you have for us?"

Cheryl's plans turned out to be more like options. "Well, we can go to a very nice restaurant and you can have a big steak or whatever you want. Or, I can treat you to a little piece of New York heaven."

"Oooh," he exclaimed, squeezing her with a suggestive tease.

"Focus... I'm talking about _dinner_, silly."

He made a show of being let down but chose quickly. "You sound more excited about the last one, so let's do that. Whatever it means."

"Oh, you're going to like it. I promise." With a start, she had another idea and checked the time. "Hey I need to change and then we have to get going."

Now he really was disappointed, knowing their relaxed makeout session was about to end. "What, is the food going to run away?"

"No. But we have another stop to make," she revealed, getting up and grabbing some less formal clothes for the rest of the evening.

* * *

><p>Once she was ready Cheryl rushed him downstairs and grabbed a cab. "Pier eighty-three," she instructed the driver. Alex figured he would let the city expert run the show and was pleased to discover her intentions as the car pulled up to their destination. "I haven't been out in forever, and I'm betting you've never been," she announced, grasping his hand as they headed toward the ticket booth. Charging two sunset cruises to Liberty Island on her card, they trotted to catch the boat at the last minute.<p>

Following the safety instructions until the boat was under way, Cheryl quickly led Alex to the upper deck where they found a storage box to lean back against. It provided some shelter from the winds whipping around the vessel while it motored ahead and the acting 'tour guide' pointed out various places along the way. Halfway through the trip he saw her shiver a bit despite the thin leather jacket she had on. Without his having to offer she moved to lean back against his body and he rubbed her arms before holding her close. Cheryl went back to work documenting different buildings and sights around the city, answering a few questions as well. Alex was mostly quiet but absorbed all of what she had to share while still spending a good deal of time observing her rather than the tour.

The warm glow of the falling sun cast its light against them as the boat turned for the return leg. Cheryl's smile matched the light coming from the setting star as she turned to face Alex. "So, what do you think?"

Wondering for the umpteenth time since they had both packed up to leave New York just what she had given up, he said simply, "Beautiful." She noted his thoughtful tone and waited. "You really love it here, don't you?"

A bit surprised, Cheryl grew a little worried by his question. Carefully considering her real feelings she answered. "There was a time I couldn't imagine being anywhere else. Everything I dreamed of was here. Wall Street, the money, action... all of it. But the price of that life is very steep, Alex. I figured out that working sixteen hours a day and having no personal life was more than I wanted to pay. So, as much as I like the city, the life I lived here everyday isn't what I want."

"So you don't miss it?"

Her concern grew slightly, drawing a frown from her. "What's wrong?"

He sighed a little. "Nothing I guess. Sometimes I think you gave up more than you bargained for, following me to Colorado. Seeing you excited by being here, I had to wonder."

Cheryl smiled a little, remembering. "I grew up here, in a lot of ways. School, business, life. Part of me will always think of this as a sort of 'home.' But if I hadn't left I would still be locked up in an office somewhere, without you. That's not really an acceptable option," she assured him, sealing the declaration with a slow kiss. "Now, stop worrying and enjoy your birthday. Or else."

Alex couldn't help but laugh. "Threats? I get threats? What's the 'else'?"

She was overcome with giggles and took a minute to respond. "I'll have to think of something. Maybe withhold your presents."

"Presents! I totally forgot about those," he beamed. "What'dja get me?"

Giving him the typical 'yeah, right' look Cheryl kept him in line. "I can't tell. You'll just have to wait until we get home. I didn't want to haul them here and back again." He pouted playfully, sticking his bottom lip out slightly. "Oh stop. It just means you get a three day birthday. Take advantage."

"Good point." His stomach rumbled in agreement as they stood nose to nose and the sun finally disappeared, leaving them in shadows.

With a playful poke to the gut, Cheryl figured, "I guess it's time to feed you. Looks like about twenty minutes before we dock, and then off to Majestic." Her timing was dead on and they arrived in front of a rather unassuming shop just a two blocks from the Millennium.

Alex stood uncertainly in front of the red, green and white painted sign.

"Best slice in the city, guaranteed. Maybe anywhere," she boasted.

"I didn't think you liked pizza." Every time he had witnessed Cheryl around one she had picked at it but never seemed to really enjoy the dish.

With a grin she took his hand and led him into the small shop to order. "That's because no one else makes it like they do. I'm picky."

Indeed, Alex had never heard of eggplant pizza, but that along with garlic, onions and black olives was her choice for half the pie. He chose a more traditional set of toppings, selecting sausage and mushrooms. There were a few very small tables inside, but Alex assumed they would not be eating at the restaurant.

"I thought we'd just eat in the room. We can make everyone in the lobby jealous with our box," she confirmed. Certainly, when they did arrive at the hotel there were some glances their way but those could have been due to Alex sniffing the box closely with his eyes shut, as if in a trance. "Stop picking," she chastised, catching him sneaking pieces of meat off before they even got to the room.

"I'm starving," Alex protested setting the box on the small table provided. The curtains were open, allowing a nice view of the skyscrapers nearby. Lights twinkled at them through the growing darkness. Regardless of his hunger he waited patiently for her to sit with him, stopping to remove her shoes beforehand.

"Ok, ok. Eat." Cheryl snagged a piece of the eggplant concoction and savored the taste as he took a big bite of his side. In reality his 'half' was a little over. She'd asked if they could do so, knowing he would out eat her easily and more than likely would not enjoy the toppings she chose.

"Mmhhh,' he groaned. "Oh my god, this _is _fantastic. Do you think they'll FedEx to Colorado?"

With a knowing smile, she continued to eat, getting down to the last good sized bite. "Here, try this," she said, passing the end of her first slice to Alex and starting a new one.

He obliged, chewing and nodding his head in surprise. "Not bad. I don't think I would order it all the time, but certainly different." Looking out at the city, Alex picked out some clusters of light within the buildings that seemed more identifiable than the rest. They finished eating while Cheryl labeled some for him, until he sat back away from the table rubbing his flat stomach contentedly. "I could eat more, but I think I'd be sorry about it. Are you done?"

Having eaten half of her allotment she nodded and he set to figuring a way to fit the leftovers into the small refrigerator below the television. With some creative folding of the cardboard box he squeezed it in while Cheryl applauded. She got up and met him as he stood from the crouched position needed to finagle the box and gave him a playful 'reward' kiss followed by a long yawn.

"Uh oh. That didn't take long."

She was surprised at herself as well. "Wow, no it didn't. I'm sorry."

Alex let out a 'pfft', pulled her onto the bed and turned the television on. "Maybe we can find a movie," he suggested, knowing they would both end up asleep regardless.

* * *

><p>It wasn't early when he woke in the morning but Cheryl was still sound asleep, peacefully sprawled on her stomach with her face buried in a pillow. Taking care not to wake her he slowly rolled out of bed and stretched himself more awake. He was thankful for the design of the room, which included a small entry area separate from the main room which allowed him to make the quiet call down to room service for coffee. He stayed there waiting for the delivery, doing pushups on the floor next to a small loveseat. It wasn't long before the bellboy arrived and Alex quickly took the tray and tipped the young man before silently closing the door. Padding as softly as possible to the table, Alex gathered his camera and sat checking photos with a cup of coffee until Cheryl finally stirred.<p>

"How long have you been up?" she questioned groggily.

He peered over at the alarm clock beside her. "Thirty, maybe forty minutes."

"Why didn't you wake me?" She was still half asleep and pulled the blanket up around her neck.

Alex mimicked the squint she wore. "Because last night was the first time in two months you haven't gone to sleep thinking about that job. Looked like you needed to catch up. Would you like your morning cup in bed, or at the table?" he asked while pouring. Cheryl seemed reluctant to leave the bed so he got up and delivered the mug to her, shaking his head. "You could have just said."

"Maybe I just wanted to get you back into bed," she said nonchalantly, sipping coffee.

"Tease." Alex started to turn back to his seat at the table when she snaked an arm out from under the covers and grabbed his hand. Pulling him in for a long, passionate kiss, Cheryl finished with a light nip to his bottom lip.

"I don't tease."

He met her half-lidded eyes and felt the warm breath as the words came. Without breaking the gaze Alex took the cup from her hand and leaned to deposit it on the bedside table. He pressed forward, claiming her mouth with his and she wrapped an arm around his neck, laying back on the pillowed mattress. Her fingers made their way through the silky black hair he had yet to comb, sending tingles through his body.

"If I had known you felt this way about it, I _would _have woken you," he managed while she pulled off the white undershirt he had thrown on to answer the bell service.

"Ooh," Cheryl exclaimed softly as she spied the divot at the top of one shoulder while his arms were raised. Lavishing a little extra attention there caused Alex to shiver a bit and try to suppress a laugh. "It just amazes me," she smiled, trailing her fingers down to the small of his back.

"What's that?" he wondered, finally locating the hem of her nightshirt, working it slowly upward. Nuzzling her neck Alex felt her voice as much as heard it when she answered.

"How my husband can be so ticklish." Alex sat back on his haunches, straddling her lower body. As if she had challenged him, he gave her an ornery look and it was only a second later Cheryl realized the mistake. In her current position she was completely at his mercy with no hope of escape unless he allowed it.

"Oh, _I'm_ ticklish, huh?" With a determined look he quickly shifted the jersey nightshirt up and over her head but still caught each arm, much as she had trapped him on their wedding night. Passing most of the fabric through a slat in the headboard left just enough for him to form a knot on the backside, holding her in position. Before Cheryl had much opportunity to be surprised Alex was testing various methods out on her exposed body, finding every potential ticklish spot. Making a point to find other sensitive areas elicited less giggling and more appreciative sounds from her until she finally wriggled free of her bonds and ended the 'torture'.

* * *

><p>"What are you thinking about?" Cheryl lay over him like a blanket and caught the contemplative look in his green eyes.<p>

Unable to pinpoint a single thought, Alex admitted, "Oh, all sorts of things."

"Like?"

He took a deep breath before beginning. "Like, 'wow this bed is comfortable,' and 'how does she always smell so good?' and 'I wonder what we should do today,' followed by 'maybe just stay in bed,' among some other things that pretty much slipped by without worrying about them too much."

"Hm. Yes it is, that's a secret, we could go shopping... because no," she ticked off responses to all of his ideas.

Alex raised his eyebrows. "Shopping?" he questioned, and Cheryl laughed. "Actually, that may be a good idea." She held her palm over his forehead as if checking his temperature. "Seriously. I realized something recently."

Stretching for her now lukewarm coffee Cheryl wondered, "What's that?"

"You and I have never bought anything _together_."

"Of course we have."

"Name it," he countered. Alex watched her search through over a year of memories. "You have bought things, and I have. Think about it. All the furniture in the house is Jack's with the exception of the stuff in the office. Everything we use daily is something you had before we were together or I did."

She realized how right he was. "We are horrible married people. But we can't just go out and buy a bunch of furniture with nowhere to put it."

"True. But we can look. And one day when we grow up and have our own house we might know what to get," he suggested. She agreed and they dragged themselves out of bed and into the city with leftover pizza as breakfast. Alex dutifully toted the small digital camera along to record each of their 'likes' and 'dislikes'.

* * *

><p>"It's weird."<p>

In the middle of Sunday afternoon, Alex heard this for the second time since they had gotten home. "I can't help it honey, we can't pick her up until tomorrow." He hated to admit it to himself, but the house did seem eerily empty without Terra there. In only a couple of months the dog had become an important piece of the household, and her absence was, as Cheryl had aptly put it, weird.

"Do you think she'll be mad at us?" she worried.

With a hug he assured her, "I think she'll probably wiggle and pee all over when we show up."

* * *

><p>He turned out to be very near the mark. As Cheryl and Alex walked into the kennel where they had boarded the six month old for three and a half days their voices carried back to where Terra was and immediately provoked a response.<p>

"Oh my," she cringed hearing the combination whine and bark that belonged to Terra. A few seconds later one of the sitters brought her out attached to her leash, excitedly charging forward to greet them. "We're going to have to have training review, aren't we?" Cheryl asked the dog, rubbing her ears and neck. Terra reciprocated with a barrage of kisses for both of them, although Alex escaped the 'velcro' treatment bestowed on Cheryl for the rest of the day.

They hadn't been home for more then ten minutes when Cheryl's cell phone rang. "Hello?" she managed while being entangled by Terra's leash as she circled in joy at being back in her own territory.

_"What did you say to them?"_ came across the signal.

She recognized the voice but missed half the words due to being nearly dragged to the floor. "Thomas? I'm sorry, what?"

_"Is everything alright there?"_ he asked, sensing her distraction.

"Oh, fine. I'm just being attacked by my dog." Her joking tone was enough to keep him from worrying.

_"So, what did you say to them?"_ he asked again.

Cheryl made a confused face and looked at Alex across the living room. "Um, I don't know. Is something wrong?"

_"I'm holding a fax that came to my office at seven today."_

She remained silent for a moment, unsure exactly how to respond.

_"It's the contract Eli Anderson signed first thing this morning. The New York office thought we'd like to see it." _

"Well that was fast," she beamed proudly, mouthing the information to Alex who was moving slowly closer.

"Yeah! That's my woman!" he shouted deliberately so his voice would carry over the air.

She continued to grin broadly but pushed him away, listening to Thomas chuckle on the other end of the call. Cheryl started to apologize but he wouldn't hear of it.

_"He's proud and rightly so. I hope Alex enjoyed his birthday in New York. Can you come in for some quick meetings tomorrow?"_

Cheryl agreed to meet and worked out when before ending the call and turning back to her husband. "Turkey."

"Hey, I get to boast about my wife from time to time," he grumbled.

She sighed and shook her head. "By the way, Thomas said he hoped you had a nice birthday." A look of shock came over her and she exclaimed, "Oh! How could you let me forget your presents yesterday?" and disappeared to the spare bedroom.

When she returned he offered a few reasons. "I don't know, it was late afternoon when we got back, both of us were starving, and feeling 'weird' about the dog. It slipped my mind." He spied the two boxes Cheryl set on the dining table. "Which one should I open first?"

"Hm. This one," she indicated, pushing a silver wrapped box forward. Alex took the box, noting its size and weight before starting to peel back the paper at a ridiculously slow rate. "What are you doing?" she finally asked, frustrated at his pace. Sticking a finger in the wrapping and tearing it back she fussed goodnaturedly, "Come on, we'll be here all day." Finally ripping the paper revealed that box number one contained a brand new Digital SLR, far above the quality of the compact camera he usually carried.

"Whoa, that's nice," he said appreciatively.

Cheryl sat with a leg folded underneath her. "I thought you might like something nicer. Seems like you are always taking pictures of something. It should have everything, including two extra memory cards." It was true. The box included all the necessary cables, battery, memory cards and even a bag for storage and carrying all the accessories.

"This is incredible. Thank you. I can't believe you bought something else. This was way more than I could have expected."

Relieved that he liked it, she explained the second gift. "Well, I hadn't intended to get anything else, but this just seemed to make sense." Opening a similar sized box Alex found a one terabyte external hard drive. "I thought I might sneak some of that space for myself to back up on, if you don't mind. You _might _have enough even with the photos you'll be storing."

"Ya think?"

Cheryl smirked. "Yeah well, you know what they say. the way to a man's heart is through gadgets."

"Really? Alex countered. "I thought it was pork roast, pinstriped suits, grey eyes and genius level intelligence. But hey, I'll take the toys."


	14. Chapter 14

Alex collected all of their shopping photos and made a 'His and Hers' book they could use while designing their future home and deciding how to decorate it. He had not been surprised by many of Cheryl's choices, as she had always leaned toward a more Contemporary selection. She had been a little reluctant at first to choose openly, but Alex had reminded her not to try and pick things to please him. _"The point is for us to find a compromise later, not for you to do it now,_" he remembered saying. At one point they had separated in a large store simply so that neither could see what the other was picking out. Her cell phone had stored a wide selection of furniture, lighting, fabric samples, paintings and generally anything she happened upon that struck her fancy. He, on the other hand, always preferred a more organic, rustic quality in the items he surrounded himself with. _Quite a pair_, he thought, but in reviewing the photos Alex was able to envision some combinations of both styles that could work and planned on doing some more exploratory work to round out his ideas.

One of his next "date night" expeditions included shopping again at a massive hardware store where they scouted bathroom fixtures and flooring options along with Cheryl snatching a massive selection of paint chips for general reference. He also took her to a home store to look at every type of dinner and silverware possible. After the exhausting trip she made a quick stop for food while he ran to the bookstore next door, coming back with a bag full of decorating magazines.

"Next time you're buying these," he announced.

She gave him a curious look. "Any reason why?"

"Because the old lady running the register just gave me a dirty look and shook her head when I put them on the counter. I believe she thinks I'm gay now," came the annoyed response. Cheryl tried to hide the laugh she had at his expense. The sour look he gave back was enough to quiet her and offer him some comfort.

"Come on, she's just old fashioned. Some people can't get past those ideas. Remember... you bought them because your _wife _was taking care of your stomach," she said, handing over the bag with his roast beef sandwich.

* * *

><p>Cheryl's work focus went back to her regular clients. She had made a point of reviewing each and every account in detail after the Anderson project was over, knowing that they had not gotten the full attention deserved during those two months. It was tedious work but she felt better for it, feeling like she had a good grip on everything once again. Thomas sent her the well-earned bonus check, attached to a bouquet of flowers delivered to the house just a few days after the return briefing. Her regular advisory fees were very good money, but with the additional work required and the incredible response from the customer, Gallow's head office had sent a percentage cut along for their resident expert. Cheryl was not fool enough to decline and immediately added the funds to those Alex had garnered from Jack in their mutual savings investments. If she managed their money as well as her clients' they could afford a very nice home once they made some final decisions.<p>

* * *

><p>The Friday four days before Halloween both of them were jarred early from sleep by the house phone ringing. Cheryl fumbled for the receiver and answered, hearing Tiffany's voice from the opposite end of the line.<p>

"Tiff?" Cheryl asked.

Alex listened as relentless barrage came through and she tried to make sense of it.

"No... no... everything's fine... Tiffany slow down... I don't understand... no... yes, I promise." Rolling away, he reached up and switched the bedside lamp to its dimmest setting and turned back as she continued to deal with her sister's apparent emergency. "Tiff please calm down... it's four a.m., how do you expect me to sound?...ok.. yes I will... love you too." Hanging up, Cheryl rolled onto her back and stared out with a very concerned frown.

"What's wrong?" Alex asked plainly. Any calls from New York this early couldn't be good, and the crease in her brow only served to affirm that assumption.

Her eyes worked double time along with her thoughts, processing everything she had managed to gather from Tiffany's ramblings. "I think she had a nightmare. Something about Phoenix, and me being in some horrific car accident. Alex, she called to make sure I wasn't dead."

"Seriously?"

Cheryl nodded absently, still reviewing the conversation in her mind. "I don't think I've ever heard her so _panicked_."

He settled alongside her again. "Think she'll be alright now?"

* * *

><p>Tiffany moped around her office at the studio while Sean did his best to lift her spirits. She had woken from a fitful dream about Cheryl, mumbling 'wake up' over and over and been distressed since. Even describing the entire vision to him and calling Colorado Tiff still had an unsettled air about her. It was well past lunch but Sean had called in and found that his wife had not eaten, and thus made the point of coming over to see to her personally.<p>

"How long are you going to worry over this, sweetheart? You talked to her just this morning." He stood there rubbing her arms as he usually did when she was unsure.

"Until I am convinced that my baby sister is ok," she huffed sadly. "Tell me she's fine."

Sean pulled her close and hugged her tight. As he was about to reassure her footsteps got his attention and he looked up toward the door. "I guarantee you, Cheryl is just fine."

Tiffany clung to him. "How can you sound so sure?"

A familiar voice joined in. "Probably because it's true."

Whirling from her husband's embrace Tiffany found Cheryl leaning against the frame of the open door with a bag slung over her shoulder. Practically running to the door, she flung her arms out and gathered her sister in a great bearhug. "Oh my god I can't believe you're here. I'm so happy to see you, let me look at you," she bubbled, stepping back and examining Cheryl for any sign of harm.

Letting Tiff satisfy herself that she indeed was intact, Cheryl even did a revolution in place so all sides could be seen, garnering a good chuckle from Sean. "See? I told you she was fine. I can't imagine Alex would let anything to happen to her." He stepped forward to get a hug for himself.

"How's she doing?" Cheryl asked quietly.

"Much better now, I'm sure. How about you?"

Looking pointedly at Tiffany, she answered. "Well, seeing as I got rousted out of bed at four, I figure on being asleep way before my bedtime. Aside from that, starving."

"Well I happen to know for a fact that your sister hasn't eaten today. You two ladies should go out and have a nice lunch and spend the afternoon together," he suggested.

Cheryl pointed quickly at Tiffany. "She's buying."

"I still have a ton of things to do here. I mean, somebody has to take care of this place. I can't just run off and leave it for them," Tiffany blustered, waving toward the door and the studio down the hall.

Rolling her eyes, Cheryl laid on the guilt trip. "Oh come on... I flew all the way across the country just to see you. I'm tired and hungry. Besides, they are all grown ups. I'm certain that your staff can handle one day without you bossing them around. In fact, they would probably be glad to get you out of here. Now, feed me. Let's go."

After hesitating while Sean and her sister stared expectantly Tiffany finally gave in. "Ok, ok, you're right." She grinned and called her assistant in for a quick rundown of what still needed to be done before hooking her arm through Cheryl's and kissing Sean goodbye. "Ooh, I can take you to Delafield's. you won't believe it."

"As in, Katherine Delafield? Isn't she a musician?" the younger asked, confused.

"Concert pianist, my darling sister. But I guess you can only practice so much and play so many concerts. Then you need something else to do. She bought Duke's from Anna after the funeral." Noting a dead silence from Cheryl, Tiffany pressed. "What?"

"I don't think she likes me much," she answered recalling their limited interactions.

Tiffany scoffed. "It's been forever. I wouldn't worry about it."

* * *

><p>Cheryl lingered behind her sister, reviewing the new interior of the club she had known as Duke's for over a year and a half. Then it had been a club but its new owner had imparted a very European feel to the restaurant. It was a strange change but still pleasant and very welcoming. Katherine finally looked up from the guest book and smiled warmly when she saw Tiffany standing there.<p>

"Hi, Tiff. A little late for you, isn't it?"

"Honey it's been one of those days," Tiff drawled.

Nodding, Kate agreed. "Same here. So how many today? Sean on his way?"

"Oh he went back to work, so it's just the two of us." Cheryl finally turned toward the conversation and appeared at her sister's side.

"Cheryl." The hostess and owner's voice was decidedly flatter than it had been only a moment before.

"Katherine," she answered, mustering a genuine smile in hopes of breaking the ice. Brushing her hair back out of habit afforded Kate a glimpse of the customized ring Alex had given her. It was unintentional, but completely changed the tone of the encounter.

"My goodness, that is beautiful. May I?" Kate gushed, staring at Cheryl's finger.

Blushing she held out her hand. "Sorry, I can't bring myself to take it off." Cheryl stood still while Katherine checked the design until she heard a man's voice coming toward them all. She turned and saw the stocky middle-aged manager approach and greeted him. "Angel!"

"Now there's a pretty face I haven't seen in a long time." Angel squeezed her hands warmly. "Now, did I see you all looking at a ring?" he asked, already knowing the answer. "Do I know the lucky fella?"

She grinned. "Of course you do."

Angel pulled menus from the rack and lead the women toward their table. "No!" he exclaimed. "I told Alex the two of you looked good together. When's the wedding?"

"The wedding _was _in June," she detailed, seating herself at an out-of-the-way corner table.

Kate followed the conversation from afar and Tiffany watched her expression change again upon hearing that the wedding had already taken place. The reporter in her made several leaps and understood what the statuesque blonde must have been thinking. She and Robert had been seeing each other slightly longer than her sister and new brother in law had, and yet their marital plans had stalled, more than once. She watched and listened on both fronts as Angel got his briefing and finally left them to look over their menus.

The two sisters finally settled into their meal, gratefully starting with fresh bread and a trio of soft cheeses while they waited for the entrees to arrive. Cheryl had decided on a vegetable stuffed chicken breast with mushroom sauce, and Tiffany ordered her favorite salmon steak. They shared bits of conversation between savored bites of food and contemplated dessert. There were moments when Cheryl's attention drifted as if thinking about something, and her brow would take on the little wrinkle Tiff was all too familiar with.

"What are you worrying over?"

"Hm? Oh, nothing I guess," the younger hedged. "Just a voice I've heard before... trying to place it." She squinted a little, listening again.

Squinting back, Tiffany reasoned, "Well if you can't place it, leave it be. There's probably a reason." Her expression softened and one of her sincere moments shone through. "I still can't believe you dropped everything flew all the way here just to make me feel better."

"You can credit my husband with that as much as me. I was laying there worrying and he finally just said 'get ready, I'll find you a flight.' He even packed my bag for me," Cheryl smiled, full of love for the man who would willingly send her across the country to spend some much needed time with her sister.

A look of surprised appreciation overtook Tiffany, "And just what is Alex up to while you're away?" She waited while the last bite of chicken was slowly enjoyed.

"Working today, from home. And tomorrow he's going on a boys day out with Mike and a couple of other guys. Rock climbing and maybe fishing." A concerned look followed her revelation. "I know. But I told him as long as I didn't get calls from the emergency room he could go." Tiffany continued to look dubious until Cheryl described the bookstore episode and Alex's reaction. "He needs to do 'manly' things. Besides, he looks especially sexy after those days. Must be the testosterone," she said with a smirk.

After a bit more chat they mutually agreed to forego dessert in favor of stopping at a local bakery for Sean's favorite to be enjoyed later in the evening. As both stood and found their way toward the exit, Tiffany revealed another stop before going back to the penthouse.

"Ugh, I almost forgot. I've got to stop and talk to my lawyer about some station business. He's called twice this week. Do you mind too much?"

_Lawyer_. The word rang in Cheryl's head along with the voice she couldn't place earlier. It finally connected and she registered a name as well, not in the least bit pleased about what her brain has identified. _That's just perfect_, she thought. "No, that's ok," she voiced distractedly, figuring what to do with the concerns forming in her mind.

* * *

><p>Cheryl spent the whole of Saturday with Tiffany, mainly at the penthouse chatting about whatever topic came along and discussing her and Alex's uncertainty about where home should be. Tiff was more than willing to suggest that they come closer to Port Charles, but the notion didn't have much pull on her younger sister aside from the idea of spending the added time with family. Being back on the East Coast was not nearly as tempting as she might have thought only a year before. The call of pine trees and mountains was winning out, even though she still had reservations about staying in Silverthorne on a long term basis.<p>

"You could come back for Thanksgiving at least. Oh Cheryl, it would be fantastic to actually have a holiday together. I can't remember the last time," Tiff pleaded.

The cringe on Cheryl's face revealed the answer before she was able to say it. "We can't. Mrs. T called just last week to make sure we were coming to Maryland." Tiff started to huff but she continued. "She decided that both of her boys are married and her first grandchild is on the way that she wanted everyone there for Thanksgiving. How could I say no?"

It was nearly eight and the three of them sat around the living room silently absorbing her last statement when Cheryl's cell rang. "That's got to be my husband. Let me make sure he still has all of his appendages attached," she joked, referring to the climbing expedition he was supposed to have been on. She wandered off toward the platform by the windows and talked quietly with him for a few minutes. Tiffany disappeared and Sean read bits of the paper while the women were away. After the call Cheryl drifted back toward him, wondering what had become of her sister.

"Oh, she decided we all needed coffee and dessert," he said with a knowing tone. They both knew that when Tiffany Hill-Donely decided something, it was going to happen.

Taking the opportunity to talk with him alone, Cheryl quickly jotted down a note, having finally decided what to do with the knowledge she had gained over lunch at Delafield's the day before. Sitting next to Sean, she handed it over and discussed the events that lead to the current conversation. "She doesn't need to know about this. It will just worry her, you know that." He nodded and quickly stashed the note in his shirt pocket when Tiffany emerged from the kitchen.

"Well?" she said expectantly, setting a tray down on the coffee table.

"He's fine. Mike left the skin off one knee and a forearm on the rock face, but nothing serious enough for them to bother with a doctor, apparently." Tiff gave her a look that showed she understood the underlying _'boys'_ sentiment and dug into her slice of dessert.

Having had time in the kitchen to hatch a new plan, Tiff sprung it around a mouthful of vanilla cream icing and spice cake. "Mmff. Hey, if I can't get you here for turkey day, how about Christmas?"

* * *

><p>"Wow, you <em>are <em>grumpy," Alex noted when Cheryl dropped her bag unceremoniously on a dining room chair. She glared at him in response to the observation.

"I hate that airport," she grumbled. She had sat grounded in Kansas City for nearly three hours while a severe thunderstorm delayed traffic. The storm itself kept her connecting flight from leaving on time and backed up other planes as well, magnifying the layover that should have been only forty minutes.

He tried his best apologetic look. "Did you at least find something for dinner?" She nodded wearily. "I have an idea about improving your mood." His tone was warm and a little suggestive as he embraced her lightly and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Alex, I don't think I'm really in the mood."

Taking her hand, he lead her down trudging down the hall. "Why don't you see what I have in mind first, ok? Sit there." He pointed toward the bed and she complied. Grabbing her robe from the hook behind the bathroom door, he passed it to her. "Put that on, and I'll be back in a minute."

It was dark and after an unpleasant day through three airports, delays and a long drive home, her robe looked pretty appealing. As she changed Cheryl heard water running and started to get an idea of what he had in store. Alex returned and guided her toward the tub, adorned with fresh roses, scented candles and a spicy scented bubblebath.

"Now, you settle in there and relax."

"When did you get all of this?" she asked, her tone distinctly more appreciative than it had been when she had arrived home. Cheryl slipped very willingly into the hot bubbles.

Alex shrugged. "When you called from Kansas City it was obvious you were pretty unhappy. So, I jumped in the car and zipped over to Breckenridge at one of those shops you and Megan went to last year. The market next door with the tea you like also had these," he said, fingering one of the roses as he sat on the edge of the tub. She let her eyes drift shut and listened to his voice. "When you've had enough here, put the robe back on and come out to the living room."

Alex left and busied himself with the next phase of the plan. It took almost a full thirty minutes for Cheryl to come out, looking much more herself. She stopped at the edge of the quiet living room taking in the work he had done. There was a warm flicker from the fireplace illuminating the space he had cleared in front of it. A huge towel lay flattened in invitation and she spied a sheet folded on the table along with what appeared to be a small bottle of lotion or oil.

"Your tea." He had come up behind her silently from the kitchen with a small cup of the aromatic chai she had taken a liking to. She cupped both hands around the small vessel while breathing in the scent of vanilla, cinnamon, nutmeg and black tea,

"You're spoiling me," she smiled peacefully. "What's all this?" Cheryl nodded toward the setup on the floor.

Alex put his arm around her and moved toward the makeshift massage area. "I figured you spent so much time traveling this weekend and the rest trying to make Tiffany feel better, you could probably use a little attention. It's not a spa, but..."

With a self-conscious smile she looked over her shoulder at him. "You've cleaned the house, spoiled me, and apparently worn out the dog," she said, nodding toward the corner where Terra slept soundly on her bed. "You don't have to do this."

"I know."

They sat on the couch for a few minutes while she sipped tea and briefed him on the visit to Port Charles, mainly detailing the changes to what had been Duke's club and the request Tiff had made about Christmas. "I told her we would discuss it."

"Hmm," was his only reaction aside from reaching for the folded sheet and offering to her in exchange for the now empty teacup. "Refill?" He gestured toward the floor. "Get yourself comfy."

By the time he came back she had slipped out of the robe and had the sheet wrapped about her, sitting in front of the fire. The glow reminded him of the afternoon spent nearly a year ago relaxing after a long holiday weekend with his family. Alex handed over the cup and watched Cheryl drink a little more chai. She watched him back and finally set the cup aside and lay back, facing up to see what he would do.

"Front first then?" Alex knelt beside her and gently closed her eyes and began a slow and careful massage, tucking the sheet securely around the rest of Cheryl's body while he attended each area. The lotion he had chosen was very lightly scented, bringing a drift of lavender and chamomile through the room. Shifting down allowed him to address each leg and foot fully, bring soft sighs of pleasure from his 'customer.' Once Alex had completed a circuit around and even seen to a light face and neck massage, he held the sheet up slightly for her to turn over.

"Where did you learn all this?" Cheryl asked quietly.

"Youtube."

Cracking on eye open Cheryl looked to see if he was being serious. He shrugged and grinned a little, knowing what the look meant. "There's some very educational stuff on there." A playful touch on the nose quieted her once again and she shut her eyes while he worked on her back.

Halfway around he stopped and whispered to check up on her. "Are you asleep?"

A muffled negative sound was followed by a slightly more clear, "That feels really good... I love you."

* * *

><p>"Hey buddy," Sean greeted Robert early Monday morning. The Commissioner's office was relatively quiet, as had been the town itself for a few months. Something was bound to cause a problem soon, and Robert took his friend's presence as a sign of that activity.<p>

"Oh no, no, no, no." Robert began, knowing Sean would only come to the office if trouble was brewing. "My town is asleep. Let's leave it that way."

"Hey, I'm just the messenger. Besides, it may be nothing."

"Is it ever?" Robert drawled. "What do you have?"

Sean produced a folded note. "A little birdie asked me to give you this."

Scorpio took the note, eyebrows raised, and began to read.

_ Broxton, Jerome family lawyer._

_ Lunch at Delafield's Friday._

After re-reading the handwritten note, Robert focused less on the message and more on the writing itself. "This little bird wouldn't be about five-six, auburn hair, grey eyes would it?"

"Could be."

"Still in town?"

Sean smiled. Cheryl had known to ask him not to pass the information along until she was on her way home. "Flew home yesterday afternoon."

"Well, should be easy enough to track her down. I might need to ask a few more questions."

Donely was prepared for that as well, and stepped in quickly. "Do me a favor old buddy..."

Robert looked back up from the paper he was studying as though the information would somehow change. "What?"

"Don't. Need to, that is. She's doing well where she is. She's happy, and doesn't need the past coming up again. Cheryl gave you everything you should need to track this guy down and find out if he's up to something."

His expression softened a bit, and he admitted, "Alright. He's a lawyer after all, shouldn't be hard to find whatever dirt is out there. Anything else?"

"Actually, yeah. A couple of things." Sean waited, making sure he had Robert's focused attention. "He was with Bobbie Jones." He watched as his friend's eyes narrowed. It was bad enough that the 'suspect' was seen at Katherine's restaurant, but now it involved a good friend. "Exactly," he said, confirming Scorpio's suspicions of why Cheryl found it important to reveal the information.

"And the other?"

"Oh, nothing quite as definite. She said, and I'm quoting, 'He's creepy.'"

Worry started to set in on the Commissioner and his response exemplified it. "Great."

Sean stepped closer and took back the note, slipping the lighter out of his pocket and setting it ablaze. "Like I said. She doesn't need the trouble."

Robert nodded. "So, if someone asks why I'm investigating him, I heard the name in conversation and it sounded familiar, so I checked up on it, right?"

"Something like that."

* * *

><p>"You really want to?" Cheryl was amazed that Alex was so adamant about going to Port Charles for Christmas.<p>

"If I had known you haven't been with your family for Christmas since you were in high school, we would have gone last year." Alex was mildly irritated that she had left him in the dark about the situation, and raised his voice a little in frustration.

She knew how much he valued family and tried to explain. "It just didn't seem... unusual. Tiff left home when I was fourteen and refused to come back to Tennessee. Then I went to school and couldn't really afford to travel back and forth. And honestly, we kindof lost track of each other. I guess it didn't occur to me to make a big deal of it."

Alex raised his eyebrows slightly to emphasize his point. "It is now officially a Big Deal. We're going. We'll see my folks in a couple of weeks and then visit your sister next month. Then no more trips for a while."

"Um..."

He sagged in anticipation of a protest. "Yes?"

"You know Todd and Megan are going to want you in Chicago sometime after the baby is born."

"Yeah but that's..." He realized how soon close it was getting. A little over two months and he would be an uncle. "No more arguing about Christmas?" He got back to the point at hand.

"You were the one getting worked up," she smiled. "I just couldn't believe you wanted to go on yet another long flight."

Alex thought on it a moment and came to a conclusion. "The things I do for love." He leaned around the table where they were eating breakfast and planted a kiss on her lips. It lingered longer than he had intended but they finally parted and he continued the conversation. "And, it's not just me they want to see. Megan sends just as many pictures and emails to you."

"Did you see the last one? That bump is getting serious now. I have no idea how she works on her feet all day, getting bigger and bigger. It's got to be miserable."

He chuckled. "She's a tough one. Like you. But I'm sure my brother is running circles to keep her happy." Taking a swig of milk, Alex noticed a bothered look across Cheryl's face and waited.

"I still can't believe they haven't found a house. It's almost winter. They're going to end up in that apartment until next summer." She imagined trying to care for an infant in an eight hundred square foot box. She and Alex had more than enough room at the Treehouse, but the thought of adding another person full time made her wonder how Jack and Elaine had managed with three girls. It wasn't until the oldest was twelve that they moved up the hill to the larger home.

Alex understood her concern. "I'm sure they will find something. Winter is a good buyer's market, right?

* * *

><p>Spending the next couple of weeks as event free as possible allowed them to prepare quietly for the Thanksgiving trip to Maryland. The flight they had reserved was ridiculously early, but it allowed them to sleep a short amount in their beds and then several hours on the non-stop, putting them at their destination late on Wednesday morning. As soon as the plane landed and attendants allowed electronic devices, Cheryl had her phone out.<p>

"What are you so worried over?" Alex asked, standing to retrieve their carry on bags.

Calling up the information she needed, she wore a thoughtful look for a second before disconnecting and putting the device away. "Markets are open, honey. I bought in on something for the slush fund and need to keep up with it."

"Are you going to do that all day?"

With a guilty look she admitted, "I'm going to check periodically and, if it does what I think, sell and then be done." She recognized the displeased look on his face even though he remained silent. "It's only a few hours."

They finished up at the airport and left Baltimore in a rental car toward James and Shannon Thomson's residence. Arriving just before noon, they found Todd and Megan unloading their own rental.

"There's my Sis," Alex announced. Foregoing the bags for the moment, both greeted Todd and Megan with hugs.

"Thank God you can still reach around me," Megan sighed. "I feel huge."

Cheryl appraised her, and although her sister-in-law had gained some weight in addition to the obvious bump in her belly, it didn't seem to be overly much."You look fantastic," she assured her with a light embrace.

Megan gave her a _'tell me another one'_ look. "At this point, I'll take it. I'm glad I have a sister now to lie to me about how good I look after a long flight and my feet hurt."

"I'll gladly take a second sister, although the first one is rather high maintenance, so I may have to spend more time on her."

Todd broke from greeting his brother to attend to more important matters. "Come on, it's chilly out here. Let's get you indoors." He laid a protective hand on the swell and another on his wife's shoulder. The foursome quickly loaded up with bags and stood before the front door while Alex pressed the bell. It was answered by his mother, a short woman compared to Megan and even Cheryl at perhaps five foot four. Regardless of her height, Shannon Thomson still exuded an air of authority, more than likely gained from years of marriage to a Navy officer and mother of two boys.

"We're here. All four, wait... five of us," Alex announced with a grin.

"Oh!" She exclaimed. "My boys! And girls! My goodness, did you all get here at the same time?" Mrs. Thomson quickly grasped each one of her sons and hurried the group inside for a warmer welcome. "Megan sweetheart, I'm so glad to see you. And Cheryl, such a pleasure to finally have you here with us."

"Where's Dad?" Todd wondered.

With a sly look Shannon answered. "Oh, I sent him to the store for a few things to make sure we're stocked up."

"You sent him to the grocery store on the day before Thanksgiving?" Cheryl had experienced that displeasure before and couldn't believe anyone was willing to perform the task.

"It's my form of revenge for doing all the household shopping for so many years, dear," Mrs. T replied conspiratorially and they all had a laugh at the Captain's expense.

Still standing in the entryway, Alex had a suggestion. "How about you tell us where we're camped, and I'll put the bags away?"

Cheryl studied her mother-in-law, noting the remains of reddish brown in the mostly grey hair that had been cropped short against her neck. Shannon had clear blue eyes that had somehow bypassed both sons. All in all, she was the stereotypical Irish woman in appearance. She'd met the woman at the wedding but not really had an extended opportunity to observe up close. Learning they had the choice of the main floor or basement bedrooms, Alex looked to her for an answer. As oldest he got the option but turned it over to his wife for confirmation.

"We'll take the basement. Megan shouldn't have to go up and down," Cheryl reasoned.

"It gets cold down there," Alex warned.

She snuggled up to him briefly. "That's what I have you for." With a quick kiss he descended with their luggage, leaving Todd to haul his and Megan's down the hall. The three women retired to the kitchen to talk after Shannon asked if they wanted something to eat or drink. After a few minutes Alex returned and slid Cheryl's phone across the table to where she sat. She gave him a questioning look.

"It was buzzing in your purse."

"Shoot!" She'd momentarily forgotten the stock and was thankful he had noticed the phone. During the drive to the suburbs Cheryl had programmed an alert to come if the stock hit the price she was waiting for. "Excuse me, I have to get this."

Alex, Megan and Shannon watched as she paced away, quickly tapping out the confirmation to sell. She waited while the receipt came through, not noticing her audience until after the transaction was complete and she disconnected, looking to Alex with a huge smile.

"I know that look," he noted. "How much?"

She handed the cell over to him and whispered "I'll tell you later" before realizing that she was being watched.

Megan saw the beginnings of guilt on Cheryl's face and rescued her. "Shannon, if she ever stops working, call an ambulance."

"Hey, I'm not that bad," she protested.

"So if I turn this off, you won't mind?" Alex threatened.

Cheryl had an answer for that at the ready. "Fine by me, but if Tiffany calls and gets my voicemail you know she'll just start looking for you." She looked around, suddenly aware that they were one short. "Speaking of which, what happened to Todd?"

"I bet he's calling about the car," Megan volunteered. "One of his friends at work is selling a Camry and offered to wait for us to get a look at it first."

Mrs. Thomson agreed with the idea. "It's about time you kids had a vehicle. God help you trying to pack a baby onto the train."

"That's why we're looking for a car, Mom. Same reason we need a house." The man in question reappeared from the back bedroom and plopped down next to his wife at the kitchen table with a yawn. "I have no idea how you two are awake. I'm beat and we had half the flight you did."

Alex explained their strategy as Cheryl leaned close to Megan for directions to the restroom. As she stood he had his head stuck in the refrigerator asking if anyone wanted a drink. Voicing her options she disappeared down the hall as instructed. Alex set out what she had requested and continued to chat for several minutes before wondering if everything was ok and going in search of his wife.

"The house isn't that big, for heaven's sake." The remaining three watched as he vanished, only to be heard a moment later. "Oh God no, don't look at those." All of them followed the sound and found him trying to divert Cheryl's attention from a row of family photos hanging on the long wall through the middle of the house.

"Ohhhh, yes. The sordid pictorial history of Alexander James Thomson," Todd announced with delight.

Shannon shushed her youngest, reminding him that there were plenty of photos representing his youth as well. She pointed out several and detailed when they had been taken. "You know, I'll just go get the books and we can all sit at the table."

* * *

><p>When James returned from the store Cheryl, Alex and Shannon were still browsing through pictures. Megan had decided to take a short nap, and Todd had nodded off as well albeit in a less comfortable position slumped against the dining room table.<p>

He set the bags on the counter and went to look over his wife's shoulder. "I remember that. I thought the fish was going to pull him in."

"Thanks Dad."

Cheryl's grey eyes danced with joy as she giggled at him. "You _were _pretty skinny."

"I was seven."

His Mom laughed with as much delight as Cheryl. "You were skinny until you graduated."

Alex argued that point. "Now you're exaggerating. It was junior year."

Taking pity on him, she leaned over and patted him on the head. "Well, you filled out at least."

"Very well indeed," Cheryl agreed, wrapping an arm around his waist while he pouted. They all continued to give her the details on many of Alex's childhood adventures, although she felt James spent more time watching and evaluating her as he did talking about his son. Todd woke after a forty minute rest and added his commentary to a few stories before checking on Megan, who emerged from the rear bedroom soon after looking much more refreshed. It was nearing evening and the two younger couples convinced James and Shannon that eating out for dinner was the best option, since no one wanted to cook a big meal two days in a row. Todd and Megan rode with his parents while Alex followed with Cheryl in their car. She took the opportunity alone with him to reveal the amount of her transaction earlier, as promised, and relished the look on his face when he heard the figure.

The six of them had a nice dinner at one of the local restaurants Shannon favored, and the conversation turned toward work rather than the past. Jim again spent a great deal of time watching Cheryl, and occasionally pushing a question her way. During the ride back to the house she sensed Alex was unhappy about something and pressed him about it.

"Dad. That's what's the matter," he huffed. "Doesn't it feel like he's grading you or something?"

She tried not to smile. "Of course he is." Alex whipped his head around in a quick look while he drove before turning back. "Honey, he doesn't know me. What did you expect? I feel pretty good that your Mom seems to accept me. I've got one down at least."

* * *

><p>Alex tried to accept her reasoning but was still a little irritated at the attitude his father seemed to have toward the woman he loved. Cheryl took it as his protective nature boiling over again and hoped it would cool without becoming point of argument through the weekend. Her hopes seemed to be dashed at the end of their evening when the guests headed for bed, tired after their long day. Todd took a diversion down to the basement, knocking on the wall as he tread down the stairs to announce his presence.<p>

"Hey guys. Everyone decent down here?"

Alex stood in a t-shirt and sleep pants, turning down the bed while Cheryl brushed her teeth in the next room. "What's up?"

Todd seemed reluctant but gave his brother a brief rundown of some of the conversations that had taken place in their parents car on the way to and from dinner. "You know how he is. It's hard to say if he was upset or just thinking. Maybe he wasn't even really paying attention. He was driving, so..."

"No. Has he ever missed anything? Come on."

Todd sighed. "I don't know if it means anything. I just thought you ought to know."

"Know what? Is everything ok?" Cheryl joined the huddled conversation. Alex let her in on what Todd had told him so far. She had the same reaction then as before. "Alex, he watches and grades people every day. It's his job, and I'll bet he is very good at it. Let it go." She gave Todd a quick hug and goodnight, sending him back upstairs to finally rest. Turning back, she wrapped her arms around Alex's midsection and nestled close. "I'm tired. Let's go to bed."

* * *

><p>Cheryl could tell when they woke early in the morning that Alex was still not himself, presumably preoccupied with whatever his father might be thinking. They whispered back and forth a bit before she gave up trying to convince him to relax and smothered his comments with a tantalizing kiss.<p>

"Hey, no fair."

She ignored his complaint and threw a leg over him, unbuttoning her pajama top to provide a little show as well.

"You're going to get cold," he said nonchalantly.

Moving her leg against his hip, Cheryl had an easy reply. "I guess you'll just have to warm me up then."

Alex flipped their positions and looked down at her. "Are you serious? My parents are upstairs."

"_Upstairs_, not down." She flashed a wicked smile and pulled his head down to lock him in another, longer connection. Sneaking a hand under the covers, a firm, sensual squeeze on his butt was more than enough to bar any thoughts he might have had toward declining. They enjoyed each other slowly and as quietly as possible, building toward a sweet finale. Hearing a creak in the floorboards above them, Alex froze for a few seconds, frustrating them both.

Cheryl grabbed the back of his neck and pressed herself as close as possible. _"Don't stop,"_ she insisted into his ear.

* * *

><p>"I suppose we should be getting up," Alex groaned. They lay side by side, curled into one another against the chill of the room and basking in afterglow.<p>

"Unnh. I know." Before she could really steel herself for the idea of getting out of bed, Alex rolled away and quickly had his sleepwear back on.

"If I think about it too much, I'll just end up staying there," he explained. "Let me go see about some coffee."

When he returned she was already in the shower so the steaming mug was left on the counter for her. Once they had both prepped for the day the twosome went up for breakfast, finding Todd in charge of the morning meal. Alex took some of the offered eggs, bacon and toast while Cheryl quietly declined all but the latter. She settled into a corner chair at the table with James, Megan and Shannon while the boys stood.

Morning conversation kept a decent pace to the room but it did not take very long for the Captain to finally turn his attention to Cheryl. He asked a question or two about her work, which she willingly answered as Alex watched the exchange. Every so often she would glance his way, not only to reassure him everything was fine but also to make sure he was alright as well. James finally boiled down to the real questions he had.

"I heard you were working yesterday. Do you often interrupt family time for business?" His tone was questioning, but also carried an authoritative undercurrent. It was impossible to say exactly what answer he might be looking for. Cheryl swallowed the last bite and looked back to Alex, getting a nod as if to say _"Tell him what you want." _Part of their morning whispers had included him assuring her that he loved her for who she was, not for trying to please his father.

"I wouldn't say often."

James pressed a little farther, maybe baiting her, but again hard to tell. "Must have been pretty important."

Rather than play games, Cheryl laid it out. "Some opportunities don't come frequently, and I've found that they should be taken advantage of when possible. Trading five minutes on the phone for forty-seven thousand dollars seemed like a good choice."

There was a collective silence during which Todd struggled to keep from choking on his bacon and Shannon's mouth fell open for a brief moment until she righted herself. Megan and Alex each managed to stifle most of the chuckles they got seeing Cheryl's rather matter-of-fact expression.

James' expression did not shift for several seconds, but then he turned to his son. "She's certainly a firecracker Alex." He looked back at his newest daughter-in-law with a broad grin. "I think I might need to get you a look at our investments."

Cheryl exhaled a breath quietly. "I'd be glad to help with that Mr. Thomson."

"Oh for goodness sake, call me Jim." He filed away the newspaper he'd been reading and stood. "If you will all excuse me, I think it's about time to go get your Nonna."

* * *

><p>Over the following ten hours, they had what turned out to be a very pleasant, normal family dinner. Cheryl had the pleasure of meeting Alex and Todd's Grandmother Isabella, or Nonna. She was surprised but glad to find that her husband's striking green eyes had been inherited from Isabella, and briefly pondered on the possibilities when, or even if, they had children of their own.<p>

Long after the main meal was finished and the family had gone through multiple rounds of "what's your favorite?" at Megan's suggestion, they all returned to the kitchen for dessert. Shannon broke out a monstrous custard pumpkin pie, and Nonna opened up a container of homemade cannoli.

"Oh, darn," Megan lamented.

Snatching a pastry for himself, Todd consoled her. "Sorry babe. But Mom made pie." Cheryl looked a little confused until Alex explained.

"Grandmother makes her cannoli the traditional way, with wine."

"Looks like we're both having pie," she said, shifting with a little disappointment toward the creamy dish.

"Oh no, no. I made them without the vino this year. For the bambino." The elderly woman patted the mother-to-be on the arm and handed her a cannoli draped in chocolate.

Megan threw her arms around Isabella and hugged her, careful not to spill her treat off the plate. "I love you Nonna. Thank you, thank you, thank you." Letting go, she took a bite of the confection and rolled her eyes back in pleasure. Cheryl watched this and looked questioningly back at Shannon, who was dishing out slices of pie.

"Oh go ahead dear, the pie keeps very well. It will be fine tomorrow."

Alex already had a small plate ready for her, and Cheryl took it with enthusiasm. James, on the other hand, had no intention of passing either dessert up.

"Well, this is my house an nobody says I can't have both," he announced, taking his pie from Shannon and a cannoli in his free hand.

"Do you know how to make these too?" Cheryl questioned around a mouthful of creamy cheese and crispy wrapper.

Alex shook his head. "Not really. I helped a couple of times, but she has the magic touch."

Isabella looked to Cheryl. "You know a man loves you when he cooks for you."

She digested that tidbit along with dessert. Alex had cooked for her from the very beginning, which only served to support his claim of love at first sight. "Is that so?" she said with a sly look in his direction.

"Does calling for delivery count?" Megan said dryly.

Todd immediately took exception. "Hey now, I cook. And when we find a house, then I can grill, so there. I'll even be able to teach my son there how to play with fire."

"I thought you were going to wait until the baby was born to find out?"

"Well, sister," Megan replied. "My husband there only _acts _like he knows we're having a boy. Only the doctor knows for sure and I swore him to secrecy."

Isabella listened and nodded knowingly. "Sometimes you know, and sometimes not so much. My first two, every day I thought different than before. But with my Jimmy, I knew from the start he was a boy." She looked to him with pride. "I think it's time for me to go home Jimmy. I need a rest."

"Ok Mom. Let me go warm the car. It's cold outside."


	15. Chapter 15

"It was nice," Cheryl assured him after pulling the Subaru into the garage. It was late Saturday night and bitter cold in Colorado. "I liked being around your family."

"Yeah, they spill all my secrets."

She laughed mercilessly at him while he unloaded the bags. "I'll get the mail." Treading quickly but carefully out the short driveway, which was now covered in a thin layer of sleet, she reached the box as Alex was opening the inside door. He looked back to see her checking the envelopes without watching her footing and paying the price for it. As she hit a considerably slicker spot Cheryl went down hard on the frozen concrete. Five long strides had him at her side as she sat up, holding her right knee gently and cradling a scraped hand as well. Alex checked her over in the dim light emanating from the garage.

"I'm ok... I think," she tried to convince him but hissed through clenched teeth when he straightened the injured leg. He also investigated the blood seeping from the edge of her palm where it had been bitten by the harsh surface combined with dirt and ice.

"Wrap your arms up. Let's get you inside and check out the damage." There was no point arguing with the authoritative tone in Alex's voice so she held him tight while he stood them both up and guided her into the house. Left safely on the couch Cheryl waited while he rummaged through the house, leaving the bags abandoned by the door. Beginning to feel a bit abandoned herself, she started to get up and track him down after what seemed like a long absence when he reappeared and ordered her to stop.

"Geez, give me some time here, huh?" Alex unloaded a pile of towels, band-aids and antibiotic cream from one hand and sat down a bowl of water with the other hand. "This is going to sting," he warned and flushed the dirt away from her hand, carefully dabbing it dry and dressing it afterward.

"It's really not that bad."

"Take your pants off."

"So much for foreplay."

Alex couldn't help but smile at her, but still blew out an exasperated breath. "Come on. I want to see that knee. And maybe the ankle too."

"It's cold in here."

He shook his head slowly and turned to make a fire. "You know, after a year and a half together, 'shy' is not the word I thought I'd have to use for you." Watching from the corner of his eye, the challenge had taken hold and Cheryl leaned back slightly to unbutton the grey pants and carefully slide them past the now-reddened mark on her knee and shin.

"See, no blood," she commented.

Alex held the joint carefully. "Yeah, yeah. Move it back and forth for me." She complied until he seemed satisfied. "Well, I'm no doctor but I don't think you hurt anything too seriously. Although some ice would probably be a good idea."

She crinkled her nose as an answer to the suggestion.

"Now, where else do I need to worry about?"

"I'm fine. A little bruised, nothing more."

Alex stared at her silently, making sure she understood how serious he was before speaking again. "And I know which side is bruised, so convince me."

Since their first fight about her kidney condition Alex had held true to his promise. Not once had he bothered her unless the concern was too great to ignore. She took his hand and told him the truth. "I'm pretty sure my leg took the brunt of it. My back doesn't hurt now, but I will tell you if it does later, ok?"

"Alright."

"You make a pretty good medic, for a Marine," she smiled. "I don't think Colton would have done so well."

"Who?" Alex puzzled over the name, unable to retrieve it from any previous conversations.

Cheryl sat stunned for a second that he had never come up before. "Oh, wow. He was a Marine too. Back in Port Charles."

"Really." He was less than excited to hear about another man in her past.

She touched his chin playfully. "Oh stop. Nothing like that. He actually saved Sean's life, and Tiffany ended up producing a show with him as the star. Pretty nice guy, really, but..."

"Yes?"

Cheryl blushed a little remembering her less than flattering thought about Mr. Shore. "I always thought he was a little dim."

"Wow. Now I'll have to wonder what you think of me behind _my _back."

"No you won't. I always think 'God, he has a great ass' from that view." She grabbed the blanket from its resting place on the arm of the sofa and covered her legs. "Come on hot stuff. Read the mail with me," she invited, patting the cushion next to her.

* * *

><p>The month between holidays and trips passed quickly. Too quickly in fact, for them both to feel satisfied about their purchases for Christmas, although Alex did suggest they would have time in New York to shop for Tiff and Sean as well as each other. Cheryl called her sister a few days before they were due to arrive, coincidentally on the older couple's anniversary, to arrange a shopping-slash-dinner date.<p>

"Are you sure we won't be bothering you? I mean, it is your anniversary. We could stay at the hotel."

Tiffany saw no point in it, and let her sister know. "Honey, we both have to work, so it's no big deal. Besides, I'll trade that for having you around a few days."

Cheryl knew not to argue. "Ok. We'll take a cab from the airport over to the penthouse then."

"Let me make sure Sean isn't planning to change the code, then I'll send it to your phone, k?"

* * *

><p>"Sean, honey, if I knew where they were I wouldn't be searching the penthouse." Tiffany steamed, upset that Cheryl and Alex had apparently arrived and then vanished.<p>

Calmly slipping the phone into her hands he suggested, "Why don't you just call her cell?"

"Smartypants," Tiff muttered, pressing the speed dial assigned to Cheryl. At the other end of the living room, a ringing started and Sean tracked it down. With a rather merry laugh not unlike the one he had gotten caught up with at their wedding, he held up the device her sister usually carried.

"Well, I guess that isn't going to help much," he giggled and set the phone back on the end table where it had been left.

Tiffany's eyes narrowed in his direction as she pressed the handset button. The door swung open just a few seconds later, saving Sean from whatever wrath could be inflicted upon him.

"Ugh, you two!" she barked. "Where have you been?"

Both Cheryl and Alex froze halfway through the door, hand in hand with innocent expressions. "It was snowing," Cheryl started to explain. "So we went for a walk down to the park."

"Huh?" came the dumbfounded response. Sean remained silent, knowing from long experience to stay out of the line of fire.

Alex jumped in. "We were just reminiscing a little. One of the first times we saw each other I was at the park watching snow fall, and Cheryl sat with me for a while on her way to work."

Tiff tweaked one eyebrow up and addressed her sister. "You married a very strange man."

"And I like him that way."

Cheryl's agreeable attitude deflated Tiff's frustration and she hugged her baby sister fiercely before repeating the embrace with Alex. Sean bent to hug and greet his sister in law, still silently amazed at the height difference between the two women. A quick handshake sealed the round.

"So when did ya'll get in?" Tiff drawled.

Alex checked his wristwatch. "Hm, couple hours ago."

"And you've just been wandering around out in the snow all this time?" she asked in disbelief. The newlyweds exchanged a guilty look.

"Well, not just walking." Cheryl hedged.

Alex wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Yep. Half of the times we take long walks it's because we have something to talk about. The other half, not so much."

"Oh my goodness, you two are just adorable," Tiff exclaimed, pinching each on the cheek.

"Get used to it. I plan on being like this forever," Cheryl bragged. "What's on for tonight?"

Sean volunteered his ideas. "I thought it might be nice to have a quiet evening in. Let you guys settle, maybe watch a little tv."

"I don't think it's possible for us to watch a 'little' tv, Sean. That thing is huge," Alex pointed toward the monstrous flatscreen hanging on the wall. "Otherwise it sounds great."

* * *

><p>"Tiffany, did you know there's a half-naked man in your living room?" Anna's accent lilted curiously toward her friend.<p>

The news excited her and she nearly sprinted from the kitchen to the next room, only to find Alex tucking the remaining edge of his shirt into his jeans. "Damn. A day late and a dollar short, I swear."

He was oblivious to her meaning, but still apologetic to Anna for answering the door in the condition he had. "I don't normally do that, but I didn't think Tiff heard me. I really am sorry."

Anna was less than disturbed by the vision she'd gotten and had no complaints. "Oh, don't worry about it. _Truly_."

"I swear, for a year and a half I've been trying and you get it on the first day," Tiffany griped goodnaturedly. She caught Anna's concerned look and reassured her. "He's family dear. I can look, if I ever get the chance."

Cheryl came in from the quick run she'd made to the grocery store and heard only the last part of her sister's declaration. "Look at what?"

"Nothing," Tiff lied conspicuously.

Getting a look at the chagrined expression on Alex's face, she had a good idea. "For god's sake Tiffany, ogle your own husband. Not mine." Her comment was accompanied by a smile and shake of her head. "Hi Anna." She handed off the bags to the chef.

"Did they have everything?" he asked, picking at the contents and wandering off without waiting for a response.

Tiffany defended herself after Alex retired to the kitchen. "If I recall, somebody here spent a great deal of time ogling my husband herself."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "That was three years ago, and he wasn't your husband at the time. And... I wasn't a very good sister." She looked at Anna who had been quietly observing the sisterly exchange. "I wasn't a very good friend, either."

The admission took Anna a little off guard. It had been a long time since she and Cheryl had spoken, and at the time her own anger had ruled. Since Duke's untimely death she had reflected extensively on the situation and resolved that most of the people involved had simply been forced into something they weren't prepared to deal with.

"Yes, well... if I recall we all made some pretty bad decisions at the time. Perhaps it's best if we just let the past go."

"I'd like that."

The moment was broken when Alex reappeared from the kitchen. "How many for breakfast?"

Tiffany provided the answer. "Four, since my dear husband ran off to work on some case with Robert."

"Oh, no. I don't want to interrupt your morning. I just popped in for a random visit," Anna protested.

"You're going to want to stay for this, I guarantee it." Cheryl's enthusiasm and openness convinced the former spy to stick around. "I can't believe Sean went to work on Christmas Eve. I thought we were supposed to have the day together?"

"He said we'd be ready on time, around one o'clock. Apparently they had some phone taps to set up that just couldn't wait."

Alex started taking orders. "So, blueberry, strawberry or peach? Anna?"

"What am I choosing?" Anna wondered.

Cheryl supplied a quick answer. "Which flavor of yogurt do you want?" she asked on her way to the kitchen for the pot of coffee to add to the table. Alex followed shortly after, holding the swinging door for her as she went out with the loaded tray.

Sitting at the table with Tiffany and Anna, she poured herself a cup as the latter leaned conspiratorially. "Ok, where did you find him... and are there more?"

Tiff cackled and Cheryl smiled. "Right here in town, actually. And I got the last one."

"Damn."

"Truthfully, he found me." She thought, not for the first time, how lucky she had been in her decision not to leave town after Tiffany and Sean's wedding. Just over a week later Alex made his first appearance in her life, and aside from the turmoil surrounding his project and the move to Colorado, she had never been happier.

They chatted for a few minutes more, about his profession and local happenings before Cheryl went in search of her husband. "Speaking of finding him, I bet he's about done." Sure enough a moment later both emerged with plates full of his now infamous waffles.

"Tiffany, where did you get that waffle iron?"

She thought over a bite of her breakfast. "I think it was a wedding gift from some of my staff. Why?"

"Oh, I was just wondering how long it sat there waiting to be unpacked from the box," he teased.

Anna smirked a little. "Maybe they were just joking with you, Tiffany," she suggested regarding the staffers who supplied the gift.

Waving dismissively, Mrs. Donely defended her domestic tendencies. "So we don't cook a lot. It's not like we're going to starve. There are restaurants all over town."

Alex smiled. "I like doing it, and she's a very good cook," he said, nodding toward Cheryl. "More of anything, I think it's a nice consistent time for us to spend together. No matter what else we're doing, we both stop to cook and eat dinner."

"I used to be like that... with a child you sort of have to be," Anna commented. "But Robin's old enough now she'd rather be out with her friends than me so I find myself stopping for something rather than have to go home and cook."

They delved into the benefits of scheduled dining with regard to Terra as well and how her training was going. With the continual interruption for travel, Alex and Cheryl had been unable to maintain the formal Saturday schedule, but did manage to get some individual sessions to keep up some progress. All in all she did very well and obeyed most commands they gave unless she was overexcited, which she surely would be once they picked her up after the holiday. Cheryl had found a second boarding facility that was open every day, and Alex had agree to test it out instead of the one they had been using. It would give them a chance to shorten the stay, not only saving them a few dollars but also getting Terra home where she wanted to be a little sooner.

"I'm going to have to meet this dog someday," Tiff announced.

Alex chuckled remembering her first 'experience' with the shepherd, the day they had gotten her. Tiff still harbored a little grudge over the incident and liked to dig at him about it from time to time. "You're welcome anytime, but you better bring a crowbar if you plan on getting her away from this one," he cocked his head to the side where Cheryl sat.

"Oh, she loves you."

"She likes me fine, but if that dog even _thinks _you might be around... pffft... off she goes."

Refusing to take part in his mini-pity party, she taunted him instead. "Maybe you should practice your Japanese."

Alex rolled his eyes. "Yes, thank you for teaching her in a language I don't speak. Showoff." All three women burst into laughter at his goodnatured gripe, and continued to talk for nearly an hour and a half before Anna took her leave to pick up Robin from her friend's house. As she gathered her purse and moved toward the door she thanked them for breakfast and steeled herself for the rest of the day.

"I can't seem to find the exact right time to arrive. I'm either late or too early, making me the eternally uncool mother. I suppose I should get used to it... I mean, she's only thirteen so I figure have several years before there's a chance at being fun again." With a mirthful smile and a little wave Anna made her exit.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I didn't tell you," Tiffany continued. She and Cheryl had been discussing going to Delafield's for dinner while they wandered through the mall shopping. Alex and Sean had been sent the opposite direction to do make their own purchases, and the conversation brought up the fact that Katherine had packed up and gone on an extended European tour a few days after Thanksgiving, returning Robert's ring late on the holiday evening.<p>

Cheryl's confusion was clear. "I thought you said they were planning the wedding?"

"They were. In fact, things seemed pretty good up until Halloween," Tiff considered. "But Kate had a big party and Robert did a no-show, making his typical excuses. After that it seemed like she just got tired of getting nowhere with him." Cheryl wore a look that told her sister she knew exactly what that meant. "You know, they got engaged before you and Alex. Maybe seeing you with that ring on just showed her that Robert wasn't really serious. I mean, every time she tried to get him to help plan, he just brushed her off."

"Hm. The old 'pat on the head' and 'don't worry so hard' act," the younger noted. After a moment's thought, she added, "Good for her. I hope she finds someone willing to make the effort." She remembered her own debate with Tiff as she decided to leave town, announcing she wasn't going to wait for him to decide if she had a right to exist. Although Katherine didn't have the same problems she had with Scorpio, apparently there was a big enough gap to end the relationship. As they walked along she spied a something in a shop window and stopped.

"Maybe he just hasn't gotten past Holly, and what happened with you," Tiff suggested.

With a suddenly more serious stare, Cheryl put her opinion forward. "Come on Tiffany. The only person he hasn't gotten past is Anna. It's just too bad they haven't admitted it to themselves and saved everyone else the trouble." She turned back to the display. "What do you think?"

"Which one of you is that for?"

With a little smirk Cheryl replied, "Either way, it has it's benefits."

* * *

><p>After the foursome had shopped until drained from the experience, they stopped for dinner at Delafield's as planned. It turned out to be very quiet there being Christmas Eve and most people at home or church. Their meal was served quickly and the two couples left not long after nine, with Angel and Mary closing up behind them.. Back at the penthouse each of them retired to a room alone to wrap the purchases, arranging packages strategically around the massive tree Tiffany had ordered in for the occasion.<p>

"Do we get to open one tonight?" Alex's expression was reminiscent of a twelve year old gazing at the sparkling boxes. Looking for permission from his wife, he was disappointed to find her slowly shaking her head in the negative.

"I have something you might enjoy, though." She fished carefully in his pants pocket, drawing the phone out. "Call your Mom."

Perplexed, he pushed buttons and waited. "Hi Mom. Merry Christmas Eve."

Cheryl watched from a short distance as he spoke with Shannon, slowly revealing that he had been instructed to for reasons that were still a bit mysterious.

"What package?" he asked. Mrs. T detailed that a box had come from Colorado the day before but she had not touched it, assuming it was some sort of gift that should wait.

"Tell her to go ahead and open it," Cheryl whispered. Sean and Tiffany had settled on the couch, cuddling up as usual. Alex was growing more suspicious but did as she instructed and listened to his mother describe in detail the booklet full of the photos Cheryl had gotten of Jack and Elaine's house. They had agreed to allow her photographer to document much of the structure and particulars in exchange for a copy of the book for themselves, which she had easily agreed to. Alex had related just before the Thanksgiving trip that Shannon had been his biggest supporter through most of his childhood with Jim out on sea duty. She had also quietly stood behind his desires to go to Savannah, even past his Father's disapproval. When James had refused to help Alex with the costs, she said nothing but sent care packages as much as possible, full of encouragement and whatever she could squeeze past Jim's guard. He had openly declared his wishes that Alex remain in the service like he and his Grandfather had, regardless of what Alex had staunchly iterated was not his intent.

A wondrous smile spread across his face listening to her discover his work, and he silently mouthed _'I love you'_ to Cheryl as she watched the exchange. The photographer had come and gone before the plan to send this particular copy to Maryland had been conceived, but after Alex shared his story she felt strongly that Shannon should be the first to see it. They talked a while longer and finally agreed to say goodnight after spending nearly a half hour together.

Cheryl had drifted off while he was on the phone to find a bottle of water and sit with their hosts, quietly conversing about Alex, who had been sitting at the base of the stairs while on the phone.

"Have I told you how incredibly wonderful you are today?" he posed, leaning over the back of the couch to place a kiss on her cheek.

Reaching back, she ran a couple of fingers through his hair. "I thought she might enjoy seeing her son's handiwork."

"Indeed." Alex circled and sat next to her. "She says, 'Make sure you tell her how beautiful it is, and how much I love it.'"

"Good. Your copy is at home, and I have to give Jack and Elaine theirs."

Sean finally spoke up, having spent much of the night quietly accommodating his wife and getting to know Alex while they circled the mall. "You know, I don't think I've seen these two sisters together for so long without an argument breaking out."

Tiff raised her eyebrows in consideration. "Maybe we ran out of things to fight about." Looking at her sister, who wore a very doubtful look, they both started to shake their heads. "Nah."

Cheryl absently twined her fingers with Alex's and laughed. "How about 'taking a time out for good behavior'?"

Donely made it clear that the reasons were less important than the effect. "Whatever it is, I'm glad for it."

"Hear, hear," Alex added.

* * *

><p>"Well, we're figuring on spending a lot once we decide on where home is, so both of us agreed not to buy much for Christmas," Cheryl reasoned. Tiffany couldn't believe that they would only exchange a few small gifts, like the braided silver thumb ring Alex had found for her. He insisted there was a larger gift back at the Treehouse that wasn't suitable for hauling back and forth, as did Cheryl about one of his gifts.<p>

Alex reminded her while they were on the subject. "Yes, and we decided after the wedding that we would make that decision before winter was out, so I could plan whatever we needed to. You and I have to have some long conversations and make decisions, soon."

Cheryl drew a deep breath, knowing he was right but also mentally accounting for everything they had tried to accomplish in the last six months. With work for each of them and several trips across the country, actual discussions on the topic had been bypassed. "Alright. We will have a plan in place before we go to Chicago. Agreed?"

Sean and Tiffany swapped another set of packages and watched the exchange.

"Done." Alex asserted. "That gives us somewhere between six and eight weeks. Hopefully less than that, so I can get to work." He waggled his eyebrows a little to keep her smiling but still emphasize that there was much to be done.

Tiff had heard enough. "Ok, now, back to Christmas," she demanded, ripping the foiled paper from a small box from Sean. Inside was a large opal pendant, dominated by hues of bright blue and flecked with gold. The necklace served to accentuate her already stunning blue eyes, as was clearly Sean's intent. "Oh, darling it's fabulous!" came her exclamation. She lavished kisses on her husband, much to the amusement of Cheryl and Alex. As funny as his sister-in-law's behavior was, in a way Alex wished he could do the same for Cheryl. But his priority at this point was to make sure she had the home of her dreams, and if that meant fancy presents had to wait, he was willing to accept that sacrifice. She had never expressed any real desire to be spoiled like her sister, but in his mind she deserved it, and one day he would make sure to surprise her.

Halfway through the shopping trip each of the pairs had switched partners, allowing both couples to shop together for a little while. They each tracked down a couple of ideas and made choices for the other and now presented those gifts.

Figuring there was no object that they could get that Sean and Tiff didn't already have, Alex had the idea of getting them tickets to something they may not have thought of before. Cheryl had agreed and they visited a booth, purchasing pairs to two separate shows in New York over the next couple of months.

"We figured the best thing was to give you an excuse to run away and spend some time together, instead of working," Cheryl explained after Sean opened the envelope.

"Ooh, honey I've been wanting to get out of this town for a while. We could use a weekend away," Tiffany purred. "And, as a matter of fact, we've got a little envelope for you two." She hopped up and trotted over to the tree, picking the gift off of a branch where it had been secured a over a week earlier.

She waited excitedly as Alex opened the card. "We thought that rather than get you things, which, well, we know you need to do for yourselves, together... that maybe this would be fun. I mean, you both like to cook, so what better?" Alex showed the contents to Cheryl. There was a gift certificate for a six week couples cooking course. Once a week they would go to class and cook new, romantic meals together. She was impressed that her sister had taken such consideration for the two of them, and their preferences.

"Tiff it's wonderful. How did you ever think of this?"

"Well, we did a little fluff piece on it at the station, and when Sean saw it he mentioned that it seemed like something like you. And I agreed," she said, happy that they had made such a good choice. "Turns out that they have centers like this in most major cities, including Denver. And if you move, well, more than likely there will be another one close by."

Alex smiled appreciatively. "Looks like date night is covered for a little while." He gave Cheryl a quick squeeze sitting there with his arm around her,and saw that in a flash she had become distracted by something on the television playing silently in the background. "Hey... you alright?"

The frown on her face grew with each second and she responded with a question of her own. "Tiff, what's this?"she asked, gesturing toward the screen where an image of her sister at General Hospital was displayed.

"Oh. We filmed this a couple days ago, about the kids there over the holidays. They're children with leukemia, you know, or other serious problems and can't be released. Many of their parents are struggling because of the medical costs, and can't really provide much for presents. It's really sad." Tiffany seemed distressed by the story and stroked her chin watching the segment.

"And we're sitting here?" Cheryl volunteered bluntly.

Sean chuckled a little and gave a little lopsided smile. "Honey, it's Christmas. What exactly would you have us do?"

Her face started to blush closer to the red of the sweater she wore. "Oh, how about get some presents for those kids, and go over there so they aren't alone?" Standing, she stalked over to the closet near the door, suddenly intent on doing something positive.

Alex was up and following immediately, concerned over the sudden shift in her demeanor. "Cheryl... babe... what's going on?" His tone was gentle as he blocked her in, preventing her from pacing away.

"Have you ever spent Christmas in a hospital?"

He stumbled at the question. "No..."

Frustration and hurt shone in her clear grey eyes. "I have."

There was no answer in his mind that would satisfy what she needed to do aside from the one he gave. "Let me get my shoes," Alex said simply. "Somebody in this town has to be open, right?"

Tiffany stood stunned in the middle of the room. "Well, I can't think of anyone..."

Cheryl looked at her sister and brother in law with determination. "Aside from the Quartermaines, you and Sean are probably some of the wealthiest people in Port Charles. Are you telling me you don't have enough swing around here to get someone to open their doors for thirty minutes?"

The tall blonde cocked her head against the challenge and squinted. She pursed her lips and clicked her tongue once before coming to a conclusion. "Steven Carmichael has been trying to get some ad time... I bet I can bribe him." Tiff's eyes twinkled as she whirled to collect the phone and make a call.

Alex got himself ready while an animated conversation took place between television station and small business owners. Knowing who would eventually win out, Sean was also prepping for the outing. Seeing the sisters in action, both men knew to simply follow along and provide support.

"Alright we have ten minutes to get down there. He's giving us twenty minutes to shop before he has to get back home," Tiff announced.

* * *

><p>Within an hour they arrived at GH loaded with bags of stuffed animals, coloring books, crayons, and just about every kind of toy conceivable that would suffice for either boys or girls and hopefully either keep them occupied or provide a little comfort. Tiffany led the way, with Sean and Cheryl behind and Alex bringing up the rear, loaded down with the heaviest bags.<p>

"Amy, darling, Christmas has arrived," she boasted.

Nurse Amy Vining looked up from her station and stared, mouth agape, at the procession headed her way. "Oh my gosh! Tiff, what is all this?" She inhaled quickly, seeing the rest of the group. "Cheryl? Wow, where'd you come from?"

"The toy store. We've got some kids to see," she grinned.

Shaking her head in disbelief, the young nurse did her best to take it in stride. "Most of them are in the common room, watching Frosty." Amy peeked around a bit, trying to get a better look at the man in the back of the group but he shifted a bit out of her line of sight. "Darlene," she called over her shoulder. "I need you to take the station while I go with them."

Amy led them to a large room where about a dozen children ranged around three to twelve years old had gathered to watch television. There were two room nurses as well, but they could only do so much to restrain the mob when four Santa hat clad newcomers entered carrying bags of goodies. There was also a smattering of grateful parents but Tiff had already revealed that some of the children had been abandoned. Cheryl found it hard to believe looking at them, but also supposed the strain and cost of the children's necessary treatments may force such an action, leaving them to the will of the state. Handing over a pink bunny to one particularly adorable four year old, she bathed in the smile given in return. Aside from the bandana covering her head, now bald from the care she was under, the child looked a lot like Valerie, Terra's previous caretaker.

"I like your hat," the girl said quietly.

"You do?" Cheryl replied. "Then you should have it." She pulled the knit cap off and held it. "Think I could trade it for a hug?"

"It's ok, Jasmine," a soft voice came from the corner when the girl looked for assurance that it was alright. The mother had been watching the exchange with her daughter and enjoying the momentary happiness. Topped off with a new hat nearly too big to stay on, the young child hung her arms around Cheryl with a giggle and a whispered thank you. "I don't know why you're here today, but thank you. I haven't been able to do much but be here for her, since her father left. He couldn't handle it when she got sick," the mom explained.

"She's beautiful. We aren't doing much really, but if it helps at all, it's worth it."

The young mother looked down. "Come on Jas. Let's watch the cartoon and let the other children have Christmas too." They wandered away while Jas carried new coloring books and a large box of new crayons and still clutching the bunny.

Alex caught her gaze from across the room where he handed out more coloring books and dump trucks to a couple of young boys. Tiff and Sean were doing the same in other small gatherings around the room.

"What did bring you all here today? I don't recall seeing you around the hospital before."

Cheryl turned toward one of the room nurses, sitting quietly behind her. She stood and talked with the older woman for a few minutes, then gathered a few presents and left the room with her. The other three finally met up again in the middle of the room and Alex did a full turn realizing there was one missing.

Catching Amy, he posed a question. "I don't suppose you've seen my wife lately?"

She looked a little confused but caught up quickly. "Oh! You mean Cheryl. I'm not about to lose her again. She went to see one of the kids in his room." Leading him down the hall, she pushed a door open just enough to peek in, "Told you I knew where she was," she said softly. The boy was asleep in his bed and Cheryl was tucking a plush dinosaur under his arm. An etch-a-sketch and more coloring books were left on the bedside table where he could find them later.

Seeing him in the doorway, Cheryl quickly pressed her finger to her lips to make sure he knew to keep quiet while she snuck out. Amy went in to check in on the patient while they walked down the hall.

"Why does she seem so concerned with keeping track of you?" Alex asked, his curiosity piqued from Amy's comments.

A wickedly guilty grin crept over her face. "Amy was on duty the night I discharged myself." Taking his arm, she cozied up next to him while he shook his head.

"Poor girl. Never stood a chance, did she?" She gave him a rather sheepish look that did little to convince him that she felt very badly about what she had done. Alex knew that deep inside Cheryl did feel guilty for the upset she had caused, but also rather enjoyed standing up against the people she felt were controlling her.

She stopped their procession near the nurses' station and tiptoed up to kiss him. "Thank you. You could have said I was crazy for wanting to spend Christmas like this."

He shrugged. "What my girl wants, she gets. Besides, it was a nice thing to do. Not crazy at all."

Tiff reappeared, now emptyhanded. "Sister, we are fresh out of presents. I think our work is done."

"Hmm. You know, it just amazes that those kids can have such a great attitude, even stuck here," Sean added.

Cheryl reflected on her own experience. "It makes a difference if you can get up, and at least play like everything is normal. Trapped in a bed, all you can do is watch everyone else have fun."

Older sister wrapped a long arm around younger as they headed for the door. "I remember Daddy sat with you all day that Christmas. He wouldn't budge an inch. Said his baby wasn't going to spend the day alone, even when Momma and I went to see Grams."

"I remember. I also being so tired of playing checkers by the end of that stay... I don't think I have since."

Alex watched her closely, catching a glimpse of another thought in her expression but said nothing until later that night as they snuggled up in bed.

"Oh, it was a memory I kindof held onto while I was at school. Christmas at Columbia Medical isn't very entertaining."

He squinted a little in the dark. "Why do I think no one else knows about that?"

Nearly still, Cheryl rationalized why she had never told her family. "Didn't really know where Tiff was. Momma and Daddy were so far away. I'd been working double shifts to earn extra money while class was out. Didn't do me any good though... they thought I called in sick just to get the holiday off so I lost the job."

"Jerks."

She puffed a little half laugh into his chest. "How did I miss how good you smell today?"

"Hm. Don't know. Must be the cologne someone gave me. I could have a complex, wondering if you think I have B.O." Alex started to tease a little more but her fingers found his lips in the blackness and silenced him.

* * *

><p>Alex sat as his desk, finishing up a set of designs. After what seemed like an endless string of interruptions and trips out of town, he and Cheryl were making every attempt at resuming at least a semi-normal schedule. Of course that meant she was out on another meeting in Denver, but even that was somehow reassuring. They'd made it through the holidays, and even attended Elaine's fundraiser two weeks previous. There had been no theme this year, just a "Good Old Party" as she had put it, with plenty of food and dancing. The two had considered it a sort of 'anniversary' celebration, commemorating the date they had met and gotten engaged.<p>

The house phone started to ring as he was digging out the next project and he looked to the floor where Terra lay chewing a bone. "Must be time for a break, huh?" he asked her, strolling out to the living room. Picking up the receiver, he continued toward the windows, looking out at the falling snow as he listened to an unfamiliar voice. When the call was over, he sat on the ottoman nearby and looked around the Treehouse, feeling somehow lost.

By the time Cheryl got home forty minutes later he had migrated to a spot on the floor, still looking out at the huge white flakes drifting slowly down from the sky. She walked through the entry door and settled her bags on the big table, unaware that Alex was in the room until she noticed his quiet form against the window. The scene immediately set her on edge. He always greeted her, but now had only turned to watch her approach. Terra was also eerily quiet, having hunkered down at his feet.

Kneeling beside him, Cheryl placed her hand on his as it rested on the floor, noting how cold it was and that he had apparently not cared to warm himself. "Alex, honey... what's wrong?"

His mouth opened to speak, but then closed again as he considered what needed to be said. She watched him struggle for a moment until finally he swallowed hard and answered. "Jack's dead."

Shock registered on her face and her hands started to tremble. Cheryl's reaction set him in motion, pulling her close to relate the very brief conversation he'd had with Christina less than an hour before. The eldest daughter of Jack and Elaine Haversill had followed her mother's request, making sure that their friends and tenants down the hill knew what had happened. They had gone to visit their daughter and spend some time at a hot springs resort near her home in New Mexico, and at some point Jack had experienced a massive aneurism. It had been very sudden, obviously, and he had passed before the emergency medical staff could even arrive at the local hospital. The only other details Christina could offer were that Elaine was planning a private service there where Jack would be cremated, and that another would occur in Colorado upon her return home.

They sat together in the dimming early evening light, Alex with his head bowed against the fresh coconut smell of Cheryl's hair and she gripping the soft flannel of the plaid shirt he wore. Terra had been a steady, quiet presence since the phone had first rung, but now let out a soft whimper. She hadn't been out for hours and had waited her best until finally being forced to ask for attention. Cheryl sat up straight and reached back to rub her ears lovingly. With a shaky breath she wiped tears away and stood, finding Alex's hand as he rose with her.

When she returned from letting the dog out Cheryl retreated to the bathroom to clean up the tear streaks of makeup, returning to find Terra eating her dinner while Alex warmed leftover Italian wedding soup.

"I don't really feel like eating," she told him apologetically.

"Humor me, ok? I'll make bruschetta for you."

He suspected she had not stopped for lunch, and wasn't about to let even a friend's tragic passing start a downward plunge in her diet. Now more than ever he realized just how quickly she could be gone from him, and he had no intention of letting that happen.

He was pleased when Cheryl emptied the bowl he prepared for her in addition to the bread. After the meal he settled their dishes in the sink and joined her on the couch. She had the television on but didn't appear to be very interested in the programming, and seemed very glad when he wrapped himself around her, reclining against the arm of the sofa.

"I keep thinking about Elaine, and that big house without Jack there." She stared into the sparks popping from the fire.

"I remember the first time I met him. When I came to show him the plans... he kept telling me to stop calling him 'Mr.' It still took me a while, but then he was always just 'Jack.'" Alex caught a glimpse of a smile as she recalled the night they had arrived in town and he had introduced the two.

"Of all the rich people I've known, he was by far the most unpretentious and giving. I doubt anyone ever questioned how much he cared about them." In Cheryl's mind, he had always been very much like her own father. Just with a fatter checkbook. She sensed Alex watching her more intently and turned toward him, curious.

He took a deep breath and let it out. "Jack used everything to make his and Elaine's lives what they wanted. I want us to live like that." He saw a dubious look in return. "I don't mean spend everything and do whatever. Just... I don't want what we do to be centered around 'have to'. Like you driving an hour plus to meetings for your job. Why waste time for things like that?"

Cheryl saw where he was headed, and understood exactly. "I have to admit, as much as I love living out here in the trees, it's getting tedious having to make a big expedition to go out for dinner or to a museum."

"We need to be closer to the things in our lives." It was a statement rather than a question from Alex.

Nodding somberly, Cheryl agreed. "Do you think we can find someplace with a good view?" There was a hopeful glimmer in her eyes until she had another thought. "Alex, we can't leave Elaine out here alone."

With a little extra squeeze he emphasized, "It's not like we're leaving tomorrow. Heck, we don't even know exactly where we're looking. We just figured out that here isn't really ideal for us, long term." A silence fell over them and they remained on the couch for most of the evening, each thinking about the past and the future.


	16. Chapter 16

Most of the visitors had gone, and the house was beginning to fall into an eerie quiet. Cheryl and Alex had arrived early and intended on being the last to leave; being the most familiar with Elaine's household they wanted to help her with the long, painful day as much as possible. What must have been hundreds of people came to pay their respects and give condolences to Elaine, who managed the day with a remarkable strength. She had been home a few days and Alex and Cheryl had been in and out multiple times to keep tabs. Being no fool, she had known exactly what they were up to but said nothing to deter either. The chaos of dealing with Jack's death in a strange place had been a distraction for her, and being home served only to remind her of the emptiness that dominated the large home they had shared. Having random visits break the solace was a good thing.

Cheryl's heels clicked delicately on black coffee stained hardwood floors through the main living area, meeting the soft tap of Alex's dress shoes as they stood at the edge of the room. Elaine continued to look over the array of photos her guests had brought, per the announcement she had placed in the paper. It was her way of letting everyone share their memories, not only with her but with the other visitors.

"Jack loved this house, Alex. But I think he loved being part of making it as much as living in it." Elaine didn't look at him, instead fingering his contribution to the pictures. He had snapped a shot of Jack watching over the installation of the very floors they stood on from the top of the stairs, arms crossed against his chest. It was easy to discern the smile falling across his expression, pleased not only with the choice but the situation in general. Cheryl's was there also, a shot she had taken while Jack walked along with her husband, arm around his shoulders conspiring about who-knows-what. At the time she had been captivated by Alex's adoption of Jack as a second father figure, but the more she looked at the photo it was evident that the reverse was just as true. Jack had seen something of himself in the younger man.

Elaine turned. "Look at you two. Hovering around watching over me. You've been at it for days, and you should be paying attention to each other."

Cheryl unfolded her arms and stepped away from the comforting arm Alex had wrapped around her shoulder. "We wouldn't be anywhere else," she told her friend, and embraced her gently.

When they parted both women wiped away tears that threatened to fall across well made up cheeks. "Even so," Elaine resumed. "You've both done enough here today."

"We'll help you clean up," Alex volunteered.

"No." Elaine took a deep breath and looked around the room. "I think spending some time on housework is exactly what I need at the moment."

He slumped a little but assented with a short nod. Nothing they could do for her would change anything, and at some point Elaine would have to figure out how to move on without her husband of forty-one years. They took each others' hands. "If you need anything, just call. We'll check up on you again, anyway," Alex assured her.

"I know. Thank you."

* * *

><p>They left Elaine to comfort herself, as she had requested and made the short trip down the hill in the freezing cold Jeep. Neither had wanted to wait around while it warmed up, and both Cheryl and Alex shivered the whole way back and into the house. He took Terra outside, and she made record time finishing her business and coming back in. Even with her heavy coat, the blistering temperature and winds outside were enough to prevent any extra sniffing expeditions. When Alex returned from locking up he found Cheryl kneeling by the fireplace where a low flame flickered under one of the logs.<p>

"You're not going to warm up very fast that way, babe." Grabbing a fresh log and some papers he quickly stuffed them into the fire, bringing it to life. Turning to rub her arms and speed the process, Alex saw the tears flowing freely down her face and froze.

"Tell me we're going to have more time than they did." Her voice trembled and he could see the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Hey," he said softly as she suddenly clung to him. Even through the shearling lined leather coat he still wore, he could feel her intensity. "You've only used up one of your years. I'm not backing out on our agreement." Alex stroked her back, feeling the smooth texture of her wool overcoat.

"That only leaves forty-nine," she sniffled.

"Or fifty-nine." He pulled back to look at her. "That puts us both over ninety by then. And you know, once you're that far along, why not just stick around forever?" He managed to elicit a hopeful smile from her and drew himself close again, placing a soft kiss on her temple. Alex bent his head a little and repeated the action, this time slowly and tenderly meeting her lips. They lingered like this without speaking, each needing the touch and comfort of the other.

When he left a string of light kisses down her jaw and neck, Cheryl pressed even closer and slipped both arms inside his jacket. The heavy garment combined with a now blazing fire trapped all of his body heat inside and she pushed his chest slightly to get a better angle on removing it.

Separated from her, Alex traced a finger across the high arc of one cheekbone before her hands ran up the dark grey shirt to his shoulders, pushing the coat until it fell from his frame into a lump on the floor. His eyes fell shut when Cheryl pressed against him and caressed his face with an almost reverent touch. Alex didn't need to see to find the edge of her coat, and slipped his hands in to coax arms out one at a time. Free of their outer clothes, being as close as possible to one another was the only thought either had.

Kneeling on the floor was less than satisfying at the contact they desired, and Alex nudged Cheryl in the direction of the couch with a small "Unh," after a particularly long kiss. She knew what he wanted and obliged, perching on the edge of a cushion but bending her head to his before he could stand. With a light nip at his lips, she moved to a sensitive earlobe, pulling him up with a tug at the black tie around his neck. Working it loose, she shifted the still looped tie over Alex's head. He ducked as it came off, then bowed and rested his head at her chest, breathing in the warm scent of her mixed with the exotic scent she wore. Cheryl laid her arms around his neck and ruffled his thick black hair. Turning just enough to reach down and flip the shoes from her feet, he returned to her with a much firmer grip around her hips to lift her from the couch.

Cheryl didn't release her hold around him until he had her off the ground and pressed tightly against his upper body, slowly allowing her to slide to a standing position. Alex found the clasp at the back of her neck and fiddled with it while she undid the buttons of the crisp shirt.

"Let me," Cheryl said with a warm breath in his ear after he failed to find the right angle on the clip. Reaching back she easily released the zipper and pulled it down, shrugging a little to let the garment fall away. Standing in just her slip, she watched as he peeled off the shirt and bent to remove his own shoes. When he looked at the dress and then at her again with a _"how'd you do that?"_ expression she smiled in response and started back toward him.

"Hold up," he said, frustrated. "I can't take this back and forth anymore." Alex muttered, unbuttoning the trousers he had on and revealing the standard snug black boxer briefs underneath. Cheryl loved them over regular briefs, and was even more glad that he chose against white. There was something decidedly less sexy about a man in white briefs, even if, on occasion, she thought something more colorful would be fun.

"Better." He followed the simple comment with a long sigh as his arms closed around her and they settled for the last time onto the couch. Laying with their entire bodies pressed together, they languished in long kisses along with a mixture of soft caresses and possessive, needy embraces.

After they had made love Alex and Cheryl lay as still as possible, afraid to break the illusion that they were only one body. As she had many times before, Cheryl lightly brushed the small group of hairs in the middle of his chest.

"I should wax those off some day and see what you do then," he teased quietly. She made an unhappy sound as an answer but knew regardless of his threats Alex enjoyed the attention too much to actually follow through. Even so, Cheryl had no intention of letting go of him anytime soon, especially over a few chest hairs.

* * *

><p>A few days later, they each sat at their desks working and trading displeased looks about the state of their decision making process. Neither had much to contribute to the idea of where they wanted to be, aside from agreeing that a seventy mile drive to work was to be avoided.<p>

Cheryl looked up and flashed her standard frown. "When was the last time you decided where you wanted to live?"

"What do you mean?" Alex had _decided _to apply for and take the opportunity with Jack and Elaine there in Silverthorne. That seemed voluntary enough for him.

"I mean, how long has it been since you chose where to be, without it relating to a job or school or where your parents moved you to?"

A strange look came over him. "So, just because I thought it would be a nice place to go?" A kind of shrug followed that indicated he hadn't thought much about it, and obviously had never made such a choice. She seemed to be on a path and Alex let her work through it. He had never said it to her, but feeling like she had sacrificed something to follow him to Colorado pushed Alex toward letting Cheryl lead the way in this decision.

She followed with her own experiences. "I've always ended up where the job was. After school, that's just what I did."

"I get the feeling you aren't too concerned about staying in the Denver area," he surmised.

Cheryl frowned again in a more thoughtful mode. "Well, I wouldn't say 'absolutely no' but... I guess maybe this seems like the perfect opportunity to do something just for _us_."

Alex nodded but had one reservation. "I don't like the idea of leaving Elaine here though. It's got to be hard on her."

She understood his feelings, having had them as well. But she had also gotten a feeling over the past days with Elaine back at home. "I'm not sure Elaine will be staying either."

"What makes you say that?"

Cheryl got up from her leather chair and settled on the edge of the desk closest to him. "You've seen her... it's like she's saying goodbye to that house at the same time as Jack."

He was about to say something when Terra let out a quiet "Boof" from the hall, announcing the visitor about to ring the front bell. Both went to see who it was and found Elaine waiting patiently.

Once ushered in from the cold she exhibited her typical courtesy. "I hope I'm not interrupting. You both work from home so much, I should have called first."

"Oh, no, not at all. We were just reviewing our longstanding and unresolved "where to live" issues," Cheryl assured their guest.

"Uh huh. And if we plan on meeting the pre-baby deadline we need to get busy," Alex added.

Elaine's eyes widened. "You're—"

"No!" Alex quickly answered. "Unless I'm in for a big surprise, anyway," he clarified with a glance at Cheryl. "Todd and Megan. We made a pact to have a decision in place before we visit them after they settle in with the baby."

She wore a knowing smile. "I'm certain the two of you will find the answers in your own time... to everything." The older woman took a deep breath. "Actually, I'm here because of a similar concern."

They sat around the large stump table and listened as Elaine outlined her plans to close up the main house and property while she went on an extended visit back to New Mexico. "For now, it's a trial. I'm going to rent a place there and spend time with Chris and my grandchildren. I'm going to relax, and see how I feel about being away from here." She hesitated a moment before continuing. "At this point, I don't know that I want to be here, where Jack and I were together, by myself. The house is so big... and there's so much to keep up with. Maybe after I've been away, I'll feel differently. I wanted to tell you now, so you aren't concerned about people coming and going over the next several days. There will be someone checking the property regularly as well, so you shouldn't worry about anything."

"We worry about you. Are you sure about all of this?" Cheryl's tone was gentle and supportive.

"Yes. If nothing else, I'll get out of this cold for a while." She provided a few more details and made a gracious exit, up to the house to pack for her extended leave. After she had left and they settled into their chairs again to finish working, Alex spoke without looking up from his drawings.

"How'd you know she was going to do that?"

Cheryl chewed her bottom lip tentatively as she usually did when she wasn't certain he would like what she had to say. "It's what I would do."

* * *

><p>Cheryl made her way back to the office with a large cup of coffee and Terra following closely behind. Alex had gone out early, having a two hour drive to meet with a new client and wouldn't be back until late. She was about to settle into the cushioned chair when she saw the note left across the keyboard and picked it up.<p>

_ Map & markers behind you._

_ Follow the key for colors._

_ No peeking at mine!_

_ Love you, A._

Turning, she found what he had referred to and flipped it to see what the key showed.

_ Red for places you've lived._

_ Black for places you don't want to._

_ Green for yes/maybe._

_ Save the other colors for later._

Smiling, she set it aside and attended to work, figuring to address the map during a lunch break. Elaine had been gone a little over a week and they had talked some about their future location but come to no concrete conclusions. In addition, Megan was due any day, which meant they would be on their way to Chicago within a few weeks. She should have figured he would come up with something visual to use. He must have picked the maps up the day before and snuck them into the house before taking off for Longmont.

Thomas had her working on several projects at once, taking advantage of her expertise to provide guidance to some of his less experienced brokers. Most of the work he asked of her included reviewing what they had done and evaluating the decisions they had made, hoping to strengthen their abilities. Cheryl was effectively becoming a teacher, and found that she enjoyed it almost as much as managing accounts and trading for herself.

* * *

><p>She worked through her day and completed the map as instructed while picking at some pasta salad. Alex returned from his excursion just after five, slightly earlier than she had expected and boiling over with excitement. He found her still finishing a late call and could barely contain himself waiting for her to hang up.<p>

"For goodness sake, what is it?" she asked, incredulous at his behavior.

"Look," he beamed, holding out his phone. "It came just a little bit ago."

Cheryl looked at the screen where an image of Alex's new nephew was displayed. There was a brief message under the picture stating _'Marcus Todd Thomson - 8lbs, 4oz. 22 inches. I'm a Dad!'._ Her eyes lit up. "Did you call?"

"I was driving," he said animatedly. "And I wanted to call with you."

She passed the phone back quickly, indicating he needed to call his brother as they headed toward the kitchen. Each assumed a spot on either side of the counter and hovered over Alex's phone, waiting for an answer.

_"Hey big brother. What took so long?"_

"You know I don't talk and drive. Besides, I couldn't call back without Cher here."

She took her cue and asked, "How's everyone?"

_"Megan's a little beat, but good. We finally got rid of the doctors and nurses. Just the three of us now."_

_"Hi guys,"_ Megan added in the background._ "Did you see my son?"_

"He's beautiful Megan." Cheryl was appraising the photo while talking. "Does he have hair? I can't see from the picture." The baby wore his blue knit hospital cap, obscuring any obvious sign that he had grown hair during his development.

Todd answered with noticeable pride. _"He has lots of really fine blonde hair, just like his Mom."_

"Speaking of moms... where's Grandma?" Alex wondered.

Megan laughed. _"Shannon had her bag packed two weeks ago. She should be here in an hour or so. Thank goodness they aren't too strict with visiting hours in post-delivery."_

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I can't imagine anyone keeping her away from her Grandson. God help them if they try."

"When are they going to let you out of there?"

_"They said she can go tomorrow evening, if she feels up to it, and Marc has to pass their standard tests. Otherwise the next day."_ Todd sounded hopeful that they would be at home the next evening as a family for the first time.

"I don't know about Alex, but I'm going to need a lot more pictures," Cheryl hinted.

Todd's voice seemed to lower in volume._ "Megan's nodding off. Don't worry... I've got a bunch now and will be taking more than you will ever want to see. I'll send you a link for the photo site we use."_

"Megan's asleep... how are you still awake?" Alex chuckled at his little brother, impressed with how much he'd grown up in the last several months.

_"It's weird. Everything was so incredible and tiring, but now it's just a blur. I think I'm on overload."_

"Well it sounds quiet there now. You should probably try to get some z's before Mom shows up," Alex suggested.

There was a hesitation that could have been Todd yawning. _"Family nap time, huh?"_

Cheryl's ornery side kicked in. "Take advantage while you can. I'm sure Marcus will delight in keeping you both up as much as possible."

_"Ok. You're both right. I'm gonna grab a pillow... hey guys? Thanks for calling."_

"Wouldn't miss it. Tell Megan she does good work. That's quite a young man you've got there." Alex complimented. "We'll check in tomorrow. Love you both."

Cheryl pressed the _end _button and looked at him. "He's adorable."

"Good thing he takes after his Mom, huh?" Alex replied with a teasing smile.

* * *

><p>Alex read the letter again and still fought to accept what was written there. Four days after Todd sent the news of Marcus' birth, Cheryl had brought in the mail, which included a thick envelope from Elaine. She had taken a very brief amount of time to make a final decision about the property in Colorado and her letter outlined as such. There would be agents visiting to assess and set prices for it to be sold, with the Haversill's lawyer overseeing many of the details while Elaine was still out of town. the letter sent to the Thomson's was only one page, but accompanied by a lease agreement that would allow them to stay until mid-June. The rental agreement had been a verbal one between friends, but now that the house would be for sale along with the rest, Elaine made sure that they had legal protection for at least long enough to find other accommodations.<p>

Cheryl quietly signed on the line required of them to make the agreement complete and looked back up at Alex who sat looking miserable. "Honey, it has nothing to do with her being happy with what you built. She just needs to be somewhere else."

"I know."

"You didn't have anything planned for tomorrow, did you?" she asked with a rather decisive tone.

He looked at her with suspicion. "No..."

"Good. You and I aren't going anywhere until our destination is decided and we have a timeline in place to make it happen." They had each marked the points he designated in addition to marking family with yellow and "other" positive points with blue.

"Lockdown, huh?"

* * *

><p>Alex rang the bell at Todd and Megan's small apartment on Valentine's Day with Cheryl at his side. They had already left their bags at the same hotel they had stayed at on the way to Silverthorne almost two years previously. Even though it was too early to check in, there was still a secured area for patrons with reservations who arrived early. With a quick shake of his hair he showered loose snowflakes all around and onto Cheryl.<p>

"Thanks."

Her sarcasm was laced with humor. After their long session nearly two weeks before had finished there was a sense of relief between them, and some playfulness resumed. They had been surprised at the ease found in comparing both maps and finding common areas of preference. Cheryl had marked out the entire state of Texas with a small 'too hot' note attached. Many areas were off limits due to the lack of major cities for work and recreation opportunities, and although family had been marked neither found it a requirement to live in the same place as any of them. Each was used to travel and they made a conscious agreement that choosing to be somewhere simply for convenience would only bring them to feel as if they were doing it for someone else's behalf.

Alex Xed out many of the southern states for the same reason as Cheryl's exclusion. Once the field of cities had been limited each did some online research and they narrowed it to three: Seattle, Portland, and San Francisco. The latter had been dropped soon thereafter, citing the expense of living and Cheryl's general aversion to having the earth move from underneath her. Alex had spent several years in San Diego as a child with James stationed there and experiencing some mild quake activity, understood her attitude about it. At the end each looked to the map and the two remaining options, mentally assessing the distance to Cannon Beach from Portland. The choice was made.

Todd answered the door and ushered them toward the small kitchen where Megan sat gently patting Marcus on the back. "Hey. Figured that was you guys. How was the trip?"

"Not too bad," Alex responded, downplaying the extra time driving through blowing snow to the airport in Denver, and walking through the same once they arrived in Chicago. It was to be expected at this time of year. He bent to kiss her on the cheek and greet his nephew. "Oh, yeah. He looks so much bigger already," Alex noted, extending a finger to the infant. Marcus immediately gripped it and looked wide-eyed toward the newcomer.

"Almost a pound so far," Todd boasted. Megan rolled her eyes at her husband, not for the first time. Her son's growth rate was within the normal range, even if Todd wanted to consider him anything but.

Cheryl noticed the look and settled next to the new mom. "You just let him brag. Both of you deserve it. Marcus is a gorgeous baby." She gently stroked the fine blonde hairs covering his head.

"Thank you." Megan beamed with happiness. "He is also, once again, in need of a fresh diaper."

Everyone got coffee and lingered in the kitchen while she attended to the change. She returned alone to find them chatting about general issues with baby care and whether anyone in the apartment besides the newborn was getting any sleep.

Megan smiled as much as possible given the issue at hand. "We nap when he does, as much as possible. I get more sleep than he does, because I can catch up during the day." She nodded at Todd, who had exhausted nearly all of his vacation time and had been back at work for the previous three days.

"Speaking of which, is he out already?" Todd asked his wife, who nodded silently with the exception of her stomach.

"I second that thought." Alex hadn't eaten since an early breakfast. "Let's order in."

Todd perked up. "Pizza?" he asked but noted a somewhat sour response from Cheryl. "Or maybe not..."

"Oh it's ok. Go ahead. I can live with it, but have to admit when it comes to pizza I'm a New Yorker."

A debate ensued over exactly what to get, followed by growing impatience by everyone waiting for the delivery boy to arrive. After the food arrived the discussion followed Cheryl's last point, with Megan leading the questions.

"So, if you're a New Yorker for pizza, what are you otherwise?" The younger couple was not yet aware of the final destination Alex and Cheryl had chosen.

Alex watched her take a breath and glance at him before answering. "We will officially be Oregonians, no later than June first."

"Oregon?" Todd's tone echoed the expression on his wife's face.

Cheryl shrugged. "Yep. Trees, mountains, a big river, and only two short hours from the beach. Plus, the firm I've been working with has one of their larger offices there. And, my husband happens to design houses that fit perfectly for the area." Conversation continued about their plans for a while longer with more details emerging about the timeline and job expectations. "Actually, Thomas was conflicted about my news. He likes having me around, but the Portland office is one of their training facilities. As we sit here, he might be working me into a really good job."

A gurgling noise came from the baby monitor Megan had left on the counter, and both she and Todd left to go check on their son. Todd wandered back in with the boy cradled safely in his arms and Megan following.

"Speaking of moving," Alex hedged. "Have you seen any houses lately?" A couple of heavy sighs and silence followed until he prompted them again. "Hello?"

Megan finally volunteered an answer. "Actually, we looked at one Monday that's perfect. Great neighborhood, big yard, everything."

Cheryl's brows knitted into the standard concerned scowl Alex knew well. "You don't seem too happy about it."

"Well... we have money saved, but some of the baby things took more than we had planned, and there are still the hospital bills that weren't covered by insurance." Todd's explanation started to reveal the problem. "Even without those things, we wouldn't have had enough for the down payment but with them..."

Alex probed for details. "How much are you short?"

"If we scraped everything we have together, around twenty-six, twenty seven thousand. And of course we'd have nothing left. I know we can make the payments, but without the down they'll either refuse the financing altogether or give us a rate so bad we couldn't risk it. We just can't do it." His tone demonstrated the disappointment both he and Megan felt.

Watching his own wife, Alex saw the wheels turning in her mind and flashed a questioning look her way. With a slight nod she motioned him toward her and moments later Cheryl had him in the living room speaking in hushed tones. They exchanged a series of questions and answers at the end of which he said simply, "Ok. Do it. We'll just have to convince them."

When the twosome returned to the kitchen Cheryl headed toward Todd and Marcus with a delighted yet mischievous look only Alex knew enough to be amused by.

"I've been itching to do something since we got here," she told her brother in law. "Can I?" She held out her hands waiting to hold Marcus for the first time. Once in possession of the baby she wandered slowly around the kitchen with an adoring smile that had Alex's full attention. The phone rang and diverted everyone momentarily, and when he looked back she had disappeared. Several minutes later when the call was over Megan and Todd surveyed the room and found their sister-in-law and son missing.

"Where'd they go?"

"Maybe she decided to keep him," Alex suggested, nodding toward the door. They took his cue and looked into the next room to see Cheryl pacing on the phone and still carefully cradling Marcus.

"We can do better than that, can't we Brad? I know. Yes... I can live with that. Can you transfer the money and get everything set up today?"

Megan was incredulous. "You're kidding me. She's working and he isn't fussing?"

Cheryl turned to the voices in the room and gave a quick smile while listening to the man speaking on the other end. Marcus seemed happy to grab at the available fabric of her shirt without much further attention until his mother's voice registered and began to react.

"Can you email all of that to me? Great... yes I know, we're more than even now," she finished and tucked the phone into the pocket of her tailored wool slacks.

Alex looked at her expectantly. "All set?"

She nodded. "Good thing I had a favor to call in." Megan claimed her son back and quieted him easily with a few words.

"More big deals?" Todd wondered.

Cheryl smiled. "You could say that. Want to tell them?" she asked Alex.

Their hosts were instantly suspicious. "What are you up to?" Megan blurted.

He gestured that they should all sit. Side by side with Cheryl he explained. "We talked about it and agreed, so she set up an account for you to cover the down payment shortage." Turning slightly, he asked how much she had transferred.

"Forty-five."

"Combined with what you have saved that should allow you to get the house and still have some savings for furniture and emergencies," Alex concluded.

A shocked silence followed as the revelation sunk in. "Are you serious?" Todd finally asked, dumbfounded. A few more seconds passed._ "You want to give us forty-five thousand dollars?"_

The younger Thomsons looked at one another and Megan concluded what they both were thinking. "We can't accept that. It's too much."

"No way. That's almost everything you made on the Thanksgiving deal," Todd added.

It was Cheryl's turn to speak and she had plenty to say in her part to convince them. "We've been very fortunate, with work and our friends. Alex and I can do this for you." She watched as he continued to shake his head negatively. "That money from the holidays... _this _is what it's for. And frankly, once we sell the property Jack and Elaine gave us as a wedding gift, it will more than replace what you need."

Once they had decided to move, keeping the twelve acres was easily out of the question. Neither saw a point in letting it sit unused, and they weren't ready to expend the time and effort to develop it past being the nearly empty lot that had so thoughtfully been given. "Jack would be very happy to know that his generosity could be carried to you two as well."

Alex sat holding her hand as they waited. Todd finally blew out a long breath and looked rather hopelessly at his wife, who could only return the sentiment. Both were getting the idea that arguing was pointless.

"Besides," Cheryl added nonchalantly. "I had a little chat with Marcus, and he told me he needs his own room because you snore."

"How do you —" Todd stuttered, bringing bursts of laughter from everyone. He turned red while they tried to control themselves.

"He looks like a snorer, don't you think?" Cheryl giggled in Alex's ear. Once they had settled down she asked her last question. "So, who's going with me tomorrow to sign these papers over?"

* * *

><p>They spent another hour reviewing plans for the next day and, at Alex's suggestion, calling the realtor to make sure an offer was written as soon as possible. Not long after that call was made, he started their exit for the evening.<p>

"Well, not to run off, but it's Valentine's Day and I _do _have plans to celebrate it."

It was news to Cheryl. "Oh, you do?"

He gave a little wink. "You're darned right I do. This is the first one we actually have a chance to enjoy."

"I feel like I need a nap. How does that work into your plans?" she teased.

Alex pulled up their joined hands and kissed the back of hers. "Well, let's get settled into the room for a little bit and see how you feel about it then."

"Mmm. That sounds too tempting to pass up," she admitted. It was evident by the suggestive tone of his voice that he had something special in the works, and after a fairly stressful several weeks Cheryl was going to take full advantage.

He stood, still hand in hand with her and she followed suit. "We'll see you three tomorrow then." They all hugged and Alex took the windy side of Cheryl to protect her from the cold lake winds blowing through the city.

* * *

><p>As they arrived back at the hotel there was a line waiting for check-in, so Alex suggested Cheryl wait in one of the cushioned lobby chairs. When he came back to her she was settled comfortably with both eyes shut.<p>

"Ready?" he whispered into her ear.

Without moving she replied only with a contented "Hmmm."

Taking it as a 'yes' he reached down and scooped her out of the chair and started to carry her off toward the elevator. She let out a surprised yip and then laughed the rest of the way.

"Impatient?" she asked as he stepped into the steel cabin, along with two other guests. The couple riding with them was older and smiled politely at her embarrassment. "Are you going to put me down now?"

Alex pretended to consider it, finally stating simply, "Nope." Cheryl could only bury her face in his shoulder and try to contain the giggles. The car stopped on their floor and he stepped out with a nod to the couple continuing on, "Good evening." Arriving at the door he was forced to put her down to retrieve the keycard from the back pocket of his jeans. She smiled at him lovingly and stepped backward through the now open entry.

"I can't believe you..." she started, but stopped with a catch in her voice when she turned toward the room. Dozens of roses had been placed around the space, mostly in red but also nearly every other color imaginable. The door shut quietly and Alex wrapped his arms lightly around her. She visited several of the bouquets, smelling each color in turn.

"I thought it had been too long since I got you flowers," Alex explained in soft tones, nuzzled close to her.

"They're beautiful. I love all the colors."

"Each one is supposed to have a meaning... love, happiness, friendship, unity, desire." He noted each trait while touching samples of the associated roses. "Just love doesn't seem to cover everything, so I got them all."

Cheryl turned in his embrace. "Such a romantic." She thought back to their first Valentine's together. "So what did the daisies mean?"

"Umm... they meant 'don't scare her' and 'make her smile'." His admission was accompanied by a suddenly self-conscious blush.

"You never scared me," she confessed, rubbing noses with him. "I've always felt safe with you."

Alex dropped his shoulders in mock disappointment. "There goes my bad boy image."

"Good," she rebutted, and teased him with a kiss. "I don't like bad boys... but I love you."

Flopping back-first onto the bed with her still secure in his hold, he returned the sentiment and asked, "So, naptime?"

Rolling off his chest, Cheryl sprawled across the bed, trailing fingertips in his hair. "Tell me a story," her voice lilted playfully.

Silence filled the room while he thought, finally responding to her request with a deliberately ridiculous tale of a sailor and a farm girl. It was a wild and rambling story that included fairies, talking dolphins, wheat that grew from teardrops and ships that sailed on clouds shaped like trumpets.

"A trumpet?" Cheryl interrupted, dubious of the detail.

"Shush. Who's telling the story here?"

She quickly stifled herself with both hands over her mouth but shook with silent laughter. He continued but periodically gave warning looks from the corner of his eye when the story turned more far-fetched, but she held her tongue. As he drew the narrative to an end he heard a slight grumble and knew his timing to be perfect.

"And they lived happily ever after," he concluded. She applauded and delight shone in her sparkling gray eyes. Alex was about to ask if she was ready to eat when her phone rang and she uttered a mild complaint before rising to answer. He listened to two brief sentences and the call was over and her stomach growled with more insistence.

"Good thing I made us reservations."

Cheryl developed a slight pout. "I don't want to go outside again."

"Good thing they're for the restaurant downstairs. Was that... um, what was his name?"

She sat back down on the edge of the bed. "Brad. Yes. He has all the papers ready for tomorrow."

Alex squirmed close enough to rest a hand on her thigh. "Speaking of which, have I mentioned how remarkable you are lately? Not many people would just up and volunteer what you suggested today."

"_We _agreed. Besides, that's what money is really for. Not buying ridiculous toys no one needs." She turned and looked down at him, bending to meet his lips. His instinct was to run both hands up her hips, finding the hem of her sweater and caressing the soft skin in the small of her back. "Hey, none of that," she chastised.

"Right. I have to fortify my wife _before _I attempt to ravish her." Cheryl's mouth dropped open. "I said _attempt_," he defended with a sly grin. "Let's go take care of your empty tummy."

* * *

><p>As they returned upstairs from dinner Cheryl refused to let him carry her again. "I need to walk. Helps the food settle."<p>

"I still can't believe you had grits for dinner."

She closed her eyes in blissful reflection. "Yummy. And creamed artichokes. And mushroom casserole."

Back in the room Alex stretched out on the lounger in the small seating area. "I think I need my after dinner pants," he groaned and unbuttoned the top of his jeans.

Cheryl caught a flash of red from under his hand. "Oooh, hey... what's this?"

Quickly covering what she'd glimpsed, he claimed innocently, "Nothing."

"Really," she said smoothly, reaching to lift the shirt he had pulled down.

Alex battled her briefly for a view at what he was hiding until she started tickling. At that point he made a rolling escape and stood before her guarding his secret. "None for you. At least not until after dessert."

"Party pooper."

Eyeing her carefully, he refastened the button and asked, "Does that mean you want me to call down for it now?"

She decided to be patient. "No. As long as you can get closer than this, I'll wait." Cheryl demonstrated by grabbing the remote and handing it to him. "Here, we can vegetate."

Alex accepted the clicker and found a half finished romantic comedy they had seen before. Each settled into their seats and Cheryl rested her head on his outstretched arm. More than once he caught her glancing down, but said nothing. During the last scenes of the movie she got more aggressive and ran a hand up his thigh. He slipped his fingers into hers and knotted them together, at the same time leaning slightly to pick up the phone from the table to his left and make the request for room service. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door and the bellboy left a silver tray with Alex before retreating with his tip.

"So, whatcha got under there?" she asked coyly.

"The tray or...?"

Cheryl puffed impatiently. "Come on, do I have to wait until it's done? Can't I see and eat at the same time?"

Alex thought with a smile. "That could be interesting." Settling the tray on a bench at the foot of the bed, he continued. "But it has to be equal," he wiggled a couple of fingers at her, indicating her clothes would also have to come off.

"You first," she injected quickly.

Reaching back, he grasped the dark gray woven thermal fabric of the henley shirt and easily pulled it over his head, dropping it near their bags. Alex looked to her as an indication it was her turn. She eyed him for a second, checking the black band above the bright red she had seen earlier as it peeked out above the waist of his jeans.

"Ahem," he prompted politely. They stood on opposite sides of the bed, already barefoot and enjoying the plush carpet in the half-suite. Her fingers went to the buttons on the multicolor flecked sweater she had chosen for the day and undid each one, revealing a dark red lacy brassiere, also specially selected for the occasion. Knowing Cheryl, Alex fully anticipated that the lower half would match, as always. He watched appreciatively as she folded the sweater neatly and laid it aside.

Alex did not wait to be reminded when she looked to him, and almost self-consciously unfastened the button and zipper of the worn blue jeans he wore. The loose pants fell easily and he tossed them aside, standing straight so she could evaluate what he had on. A pleased smile shone on her face as she started to cross around to him but stopped to fulfill her half of the deal. Cheryl quickly slipped off the wool slacks and made her way to him. The boxer briefs he wore were bright red with black stitching and waistband. They also fit just a tad closer than usual, which did not disappoint her in the least. Feeling the supersoft blended fabric, she checked the last detail: a row of small white heart shaped decorative buttons down the front.

"You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to find something that isn't crude for V-Day," he told her.

"Hm. Not that I'm complaining... but why?"

Alex trailed a finger lightly around the lace edges of her bra. "Well, you always have special things for holidays and such. I thought you might like it if I did something too."

Cheryl stood close to him and spoke softly, resting both hands on his hips. "Oh, and I do."

Trying to control the satisfied expression he knew was forming, he pointed at the covered tray. "Maybe you'll like what's under there as well." She looked and found a bowl full of strawberries along with smaller dishes of cream and melted chocolate.

"This _is _going to be interesting."

* * *

><p>"You're serious?" Alex couldn't believe what Cheryl was suggesting. They'd been home from Chicago for a few weeks and were back to planning out the move to Portland.<p>

She emptied her briefcase onto the pine table with a thud, demonstrating the amount of work she had to address. "We can't both continue to leave work. The last few months have been a mess. There's also no reason to pay for me to fly up there when you are the most qualified one of us to go."

He sighed, knowing her arguments were valid but still not convinced. "Honey, we're talking about our _house_, not just picking up groceries at the store. Don't you want to see for yourself?"

"You trust me with the money, right?" Cheryl simplified.

Alex closed his eyes. "Of course."

"And I trust that you know what both of us want, and will find something that either meets that criteria already or can be made into whatever we want." She sorted the pile of paperwork in front of her. "We'll hammer out a budget so you know what to work with. Take the camera and your laptop, and when you see something, send me pictures." He continued to look less than satisfied with her instructions. "Alex, we've got to split some of this up, or we'll never get everything done."

Alex sat for a few minutes and knew she was right. "Guess I need to find a realtor to work with," he said somberly.


	17. Chapter 17

Alex spent the next couple of weeks researching realtors, neighborhoods, and the city of Portland itself to be as prepared as possible to househunt. He started communicating with a broker who looked to be in his mid forties named Richard Brand. Mr. Brand had lived in the city for nearly twenty-three years and been in Real Estate since graduating from college. Sending lists of requirements and preferences helped narrow the field, and when Cheryl finalized setting their spending limits, Richard was ready to start lining up home tours as soon as Alex determined when he could fly up.

At the same time Cheryl did little but work. Each time he checked her desk the pile of files seemed higher than before, and many nights he had to bring food to her out of concern that she would simply skip eating altogether. The upside was that Thomas' firm was paying her a lot of money to wade through reviews of associate performance, customer accounts, and proposals to new clients in addition to her own personal accounts that had to be maintained. The downside was that they seemed to have less time than ever to spend together.

"Ok. Time out," Alex declared. Silence greeted him in return while Cheryl remained immersed in the report in front of her. His next move was to start tossing paperwads her direction, which only resulted in getting an exasperated sigh and the slap of papers on the desk in frustration.

"What?"

Alex waited patiently for her to calm down before closing the space between them. "When was the last time you looked at something more than two feet away?"

"I have to —" she started to protest but he stopped the next words with a touch of his fingers to her lips.

"You need a break. _We _need a break The last time I felt connected to you involved chocolate." A slight blush fell over her features remembering that evening and he knew he'd broken the spell work had cast over her. "Do you even know what month it is?"

"March?"

"Very good. Now, it's a slightly chilly but beautiful afternoon. Let's go outside."

Cheryl took the hand he offered and rose. "And do what?" she queried.

"Whatever, as long as it includes you, me, and no work."

"Is Terra included?"

* * *

><p>"Oh my," Cheryl observed Alex's condition after giving Terra her bath. Their afternoon in the park had been good, but the shepherd had ended up running through more than one muddy area and had been in dire need of a washing upon their return. He held out both arms and looked down at himself. Everything from mid-chest to his knees was soaked, and in some places mudstained.<p>

"I don't think she likes me right now," he observed.

Reaching to rub her dog's still damp ears, she seemed to side with the four legged companion. "Well, she had a lot of fun getting dirty. You undid her handiwork."

"Yeah, well. She should be grateful. Muddy puppies stay in the garage, not in the house." Alex looked pointedly at Terra, who seemed to bow her head in acceptance.

"What about muddy husbands?"

Knowing he had her cornered in the kitchen, an ornery grin spread across his face. "Oh, they're allowed anywhere, especially here," he decided, trapping her into a messy hug, She made no move to escape, knowing well enough by now that he would win and she would be wet along with him regardless. Instead Cheryl hugged him back and held on, changing the subject to his imminent trip west.

"When does your flight leave Wednesday?"

He groaned. "You don't want to know." Alex had arranged a very early flight so that the main portion of the day would be available for searching with Richard.

"And what time will you be back Friday?"

Alex arced his head back and looked at the ceiling. "Let's just say you should plan on going to bed without me."

* * *

><p>Not for the first time in his life, Alex got off an airplane in a strange city and started to find his way around. Everyone who knew him had found that he had a knack for reading the lay of the land, so to speak, and getting himself to where he needed to be. Arriving at PDX just after eight in the morning, he had already been awake for the past six hours. Cheryl had woken enough to give him a parting kiss and instruction to call before curling back up in bed for a few more hours sleep. Alex stepped out to the curb and hailed a cab, hoisting his backpack and dufflebag onto his shoulders.<p>

Directing the cabbie to the realty office, they arrived at a newer, medium sized building that looked to house about twenty different agents. Alex paid the driver and stepped inside to be greeted by a young male receptionist.

"I'm looking for Richard Brand. I have an appointment," he said quietly. _No point disturbing the whole place_, he believed. The man quickly dialed one of the desks near the back of the room and informed the receiver. Just a few seconds later Richard appeared looking much like the photo on the company website. The man was at least four inches taller than Alex, but not a little thinner and wore a thick crop of prematurely silver hair. Alex knew that from his bio, which demonstrated him to be only around forty five years old. He had on a simple dress shirt and tie along with a friendly smile in greeting his client.

"Sorry about the bags, but it's too early to check them into the hotel," Alex apologized. "I was hoping to stash them here, or maybe in your vehicle while we take a look around."

"Should fit fine in the back of the Volvo," Richard figured. "Would you like some coffee before we get started?" Having barely enough time between driving and flying to grab a bagel, Alex accepted the offer gratefully. "I think there are three areas of the city you and your wife will be interested in, so I lined up as many properties as I could for each day you'll be here."

Both men loaded into the silver SUV Richard drove and started a long three day review of Portland real estate. Alex was careful to explain that he wanted to see everything he could before making any decisions or offers. There was no point getting ahead of himself and choosing something on day one when there could be a better option later on.

They visited a total of seven properties in Richard's first 'area' on Wednesday, but Alex found interest in only two. He took obligatory shots of every house they saw, and more extensive photos if those he liked. It didn't take the realtor long to see the pattern, and in one instance made a change to the agenda knowing the next house on the list would not be sufficient.

"I'm guessing some of these photos are going back to Colorado for review?" Richard asked over cheeseburgers at lunch.

Alex finished a bite before answering. "She says she trusts my judgment, but I still want her to be part of the process. And, I'll keep a record of everything if it ends up where we have to choose between close ones."

Brand nodded and wiped a spot of ketchup from his mouth. "Ready to check the next one?"

* * *

><p>"I know. Look at number five." Alex waited while Cheryl browsed to the group he had labeled as 'House 5'.<p>

_"Hm. That one isn't bad."_

"That's what I thought. It doesn't give us much money to work with afterward, but if nothing else works out I'd consider it a possibility."

_"Same with seven?"_

"Pretty much, although the yard is smaller." He heard a small noise that he interpreted as displeasure, as expected. It was getting late by Oregon time, and Alex didn't want to keep her up worrying about a house search she had charged to him. He checked after a few other issues at home and suggested it was time for both of them to get to bed when he heard the distinct silence of a yawn on the other end of the line. "I left my shirt for you, just the way you like it,"

_"I saw that. Thank you. I'd rather have you here, but it helps."_

"So, why don't you go change and get into bed so I can say goodnight?" Alex suggested. He had already checked up on whether she had eaten and imagined the dramatic eyeroll that certainly accompanied Cheryl's positive response.

_"I wish. Terra still needs one last trip outside. Aren't you tired? You've been up forever."_

Rubbing the back of his neck, Alex assured her that he was well on his way to bed. "I'm going to peel off my clothes and be in bed shortly, thinking about my beautiful wife hundreds of miles away."

_"Aww... am I going to have to start packing some of my clothes for you to take along?"_

There was silence while he considered it. "No. I won't wear them, and somehow the pillow doesn't measure up, even if it is wearing your nightshirt." Her musical laughter was a perfect end to his day and sleep was fast catching him. Alex sat on the bed and told her as much. He started to flip the phone shut after saying goodnight but added one very important last thought. "Hey..."

_"Hm?"_

"I love you."

* * *

><p>Richard's lineup for day two was a bit different from the first. Either this was a change in what was available in the second area of interest, or he had determined that the houses he had lined up the first day were not meeting Alex's expectations. Many of the places they stopped were serious fixer-uppers and Alex did his diligence checking each one to be satisfied he wasn't missing a good opportunity. What he found was unfortunate. Several that were worthy of the effort sat on lots that he knew were too small to make Cheryl happy. Others were in such bad condition the only recourse would be to simply tear the place down and use the property for a brand new home, and for the prices being asked, that wouldn't allow for what they wanted.<p>

Alex lost count of how many places they had looked at until he had a chance to sit and review the pictures at the end of the day. He sorted the results of the day and made notes for each entry for comparison. Sitting at the small table provided and stripped down to his underclothes, he worked until the phone rang next to him. Checking the display he saw two things: who was calling, and the time.

"I'm sorry," Alex answered.

_"Oh, stop. Really... and you yell at me for working too much."_

Alex sighed. "Yes, but you'd do this every day for eternity if I didn't drag you away from time to time. And I am almost done making notes."

_"Anything good today?"_ He could tell by the tone that she was anxious to hear something positive, which he couldn't offer.

"You know I'm going to be tough on this one. But, there might be something to work with." His hedge of an answer was less than encouraging to Cheryl but he offered better news from home.

_"Well, we got an offer on the property today." _They had listed their twelve acres with the same realtor Elaine selected for her larger tract and the two houses, hoping that anyone interested might pick up their piece in addition to hers, or perhaps as an alternative.

"And?"

_"I'm inclined to take it."_ Cheryl took a breath to detail what had been submitted by the potential buyer.

"Good. That's done then."

_"You don't even want to know how much it is?"_

"I trust you wouldn't accept a bad offer. Unless you change your mind, I say go for it." Alex sensed she was a bit taken back by his easy acceptance. "What's wrong?"

Cheryl was quiet before answering. _"Nothing, I guess. Sometimes I'm just surprised at how easy you are."_

"I doubt Richard would agree with you."

_"He's probably used to it. What I'm not used to is not having you here. It feels very strange. Terra misses you too."_

It hadn't occurred to him that with all the trips that had been taken for various reasons, this was the first time he had gone and left her at home alone since leaving Port Charles. "I'll be home tomorrow night, although don't expect a call. I'll be running all over trying to get everything finished up and back to the airport on time, and once I get back it will be late. There's no point waking you then."

They talked a little more before finally caving to sleep, Alex having sent the latest pictures so Cheryl could peruse them in the morning. He fell asleep easily, hoping that something much more interesting presented itself to him on the final day of the search.

* * *

><p>Richard wheeled his SUV out of the office parking lot early Friday morning. "I have high hopes for this area Alex. After the past two days, I've got a feeling this might be just the place for you and your wife."<p>

Alex ran through his standard list of questions about the age of the neighborhood, distance to necessities and emergency services, and even schools, knowing that at some point it would become relevant. Richard was more than prepared, and although there were fewer conveniences, it helped the area seem much more remote than it actually was. There was a sense of it being a small, older community hidden away within easy distance of the downtown area and attractions. Better yet, it was on the west side of the city which cut the travel time to Cannon Beach significantly by avoiding all the urban traffic.

"So, are all of these lots established residences, or..."

"Everything here is purely residential, and each one is different. This wasn't blocked out the same way standard lots in the other areas were. you might find a place with one acre, or a quarter, or up to ten. And they recently rejected a proposal to allow commercial zoning within most of the township, so there won't be any businesses popping up where houses used to be." Brand knew exactly what Alex had been after, and was becoming more certain he was on the right track.

Definitely encouraged, Alex marked two houses as certain possibilities and took loads of photos to share with Cheryl. There were still some with smaller lots that he couldn't get excited about, but did add one empty lot to the 'maybe' list. They also visited a fully finished home that was very close to perfect, but seemed a little pricey. With her monetary prowess he was sure they could find the extra funds if she really wanted it, but he was reluctant to make a quick decision.

By the end of the day he felt much more secure that they would be able to select something that would make both of them happy. Richard seemed to be relieved that his guidance had paid off, at least in potential if not immediate reality. Brand started to head back toward the office, taking a turn away from their last visit when Alex caught sight of something after looking up from some printouts.

"Wait... what's this?" he asked, pointing toward the roadside ahead.

* * *

><p>At one thirty two by the Subaru clock, Alex finally pulled into the Treehouse garage. He had taken time in the lot at the airport to stretch and do some jumping jacks in an effort to be as awake as possible for the drive home, but even so he could not stop from yawning while he crept in through the door. He said a silent '<em>thank you<em>' to Cheryl for leaving one of the smaller lamps in the living room on and quietly set his bags on a chair at the table. Slipping his hiking boots off, he took a second to rub Terra's ears in greeting. She had verified his identity before the garage door was even shut, uttering a soft 'woof' that resembled more of an exhale than a sound. The shepherd licked his hands and let out a little whine before looking down the hall.

"Yeah, I know. She's already asleep. I'm going too," he whispered. Padding softly toward the bedroom Alex let his eyes adjust to the darkness as he went and slipped through the doorway, peeling off clothes as he went. Too tired to worry about anything else and down to just briefs he slipped gently into bed next to Cheryl's familiar form. Spooning up against her allowed him to relax against the warmth of her sleeping body. It took just a moment for him to come to a realization. _Too warm_, he thought, shifting his hand up to feel her forehead.

"Cher," he said, waiting. When she didn't answer Alex turned over and flipped on the light, instantly on edge. He looked back at her and easily discerned that she was sick, but exactly _how _sick was still in question. After a few rubs on her arm he got a mild groan, and finally a squint out of one eye.

"Have you been sick all day?"

Cheryl gave what he interpreted as a 'yes' nod.

"Did you eat or drink anything?"

Another small movement seemed to say 'no' and he was out of bed, completely awake at her side. "Wake up for me. Come on, show me those pretty gray eyes," he pled. She struggled to comply and finally managed to look back at him. Alex took a deep breath and made the decision. "Alright... you keep doing that while I get dressed. We're going to go find you a doctor."

She rolled onto her back and eked out a simple protest. "It's just the flu."

He dragged on a fresh shirt along with the jeans laid aside just a few minutes earlier. "Yes, and a fever. And more than likely you're dehydrated. None of those things are acceptable for your kidney."

Somewhere in the back of her exhausted mind she remembered the promise had he always kept. "Ok."

* * *

><p>Cheryl woke in the morning to find Alex slouched in a chair next to her as he had been hours before. It had been quiet at St. Anthony's Emergency Room when they arrived and the staff had quickly assessed what her husband had surmised earlier. They moved her into a room with an intravenous line replenishing fluids but waited for Dr. Fremont to give word on the best antiviral for her. Alex had stewed over the delay, but was happy when the doctor called in around four thirty with his advice. Apparently the man had a long habit of rising early for some time in his home gym before reporting to the hospital, and usually checked messages beforehand. Once the meds had been added to her line, both had fallen asleep. Her bloodwork had been rushed through and come back clean not long after being admitted, so there was no worry of any failure on the part of her lone kidney.<p>

A nurse came in to check on her and started to speak when Cheryl gave her a gesture for quiet, pointing toward her sleeping husband.

"He didn't leave your side all night," the woman noted in a whisper.

"Over two years now... I don't expect him to change," Cheryl returned softly. The nurse smiled in understanding and left after checking her patient's condition. Cheryl watched Alex resting. She imagined he had gotten no more than four hours sleep total since getting up the previous morning and was satisfied just to have his presence, even if he did look terribly uncomfortable. For her part the morning brought a much better result than the previous one had. The she had woken feeling generally sore and tired, and the day went downhill thereafter. A meager breakfast had quickly been rejected by her uneasy stomach and soon after a headache had joined the party. Even juice had turned out to be a bad idea and she had given up adding anything else to her upset system, curling up on the couch with Terra on the floor next to her. By the time Alex joined her the most she had done was soak in a hot bath and change into clean pajamas before crawling back into bed.

The quiet of the room was broken by the insistent ringing of Alex's cell phone, tucked out of reach in the front pocket of his jeans. Cheryl could do nothing but watch him wake with a start and fish the device out, looking at the caller i.d.

"Uh-oh." His reaction tipped her off immediately as to who was on the other end. Alex cringed slightly as he answered. "Hi Tiff."

_"Alex? Darlin it sounds like you just got out of bed."_

"That's partially accurate."

_"Well, I was trying to get ahold of my sister, but no one answered at the house and she won't pick up her cell. Now I'm getting worried."_

"Don't. She's with me. We kindof left in a hurry, so she doesn't have her phone."

_"What could be such a big hurry on a Saturday morning?"_

Cheryl gave him a sympathetic look as he steeled himself to tell Tiffany where they were. "I'll tell you, but you have to promise you won't panic."

_"Oh, God... are you ok? Is Cheryl?"_

"Fine, and recovering. She's currently enjoying an IV cocktail of saline and antivirals for a nasty bout of flu." Alex stretched himself out and took her hand while waving the phone to ask whether she wanted to talk. Cheryl reached to accept the cell and he gladly relinquished it.

"Hey Tiff."

_"Hey yourself. How are you feeling?"_

"Much better today. I have a feeling I got more sleep in the last twenty four hours than Alex has in three days house hunting."

_"Hm. How did that go?"_

Cheryl realized she had no idea and said as much. Tiff was still less than pleased that her baby sister was going to be even farther away, but also figured she may as well accept it. "Tiff wants to know how your shopping went," she said to Alex who was unkinking his neck at the window.

"Oh, that... well, that's an interesting story." He wore a slightly guilty look that begged for lenience. It was an unfamiliar expression for him, and Cheryl took it as best as he could have hoped.

"Tiff... let me get back to you on that one." She watched him fidget a little and finally hung up, assuring her sister that she would call again after being released. Dr. Fremont came into the room, rescuing Alex from the questions forming in Cheryl's mind.

"Good morning. How's my patient today?" Dressed in green scrubs as usual, the shorter balding man checked her chart after a brief smile in greeting.

"Much better."

Fremont flipped the papers over and looked at her. "Good. That little bug has been making the rounds lately. All of your tests are back clean, and it looks like your hydration levels are nearly normal. If I can get you to eat some breakfast, you can go home."

Cheryl frowned and looked unhappy at the prospect, but Alex interpreted her response correctly. "I think that's more about the idea of hospital food than eating. There's a little cafe down the street that she likes. Can I bring something back from there?"

The doctor laughed and nodded. "I can't blame you. That's fine, but no caffeine and take it easy on protein for the rest of the day. I'll go tell the nurse and get some sample packs of those antivirals for you to take at home too. Once you've eaten and the paperwork is done, they'll cut you loose." He gave a little wave and stepped out the door with Alex close behind, intent on getting her food. Cheryl halted him before he got too far.

"Hey...?"

Alex froze and looked back, wondering what she needed. She held both hands out palms up, looking rather abandoned. He hung his head a bit and found his way toward the bed to sit on the edge while delivering a much needed hug and kiss. They had been too tired and preoccupied with her treatment to greet each other properly since his return.

"Better?"

Cheryl nodded and he left with a promise to return soon. It took longer than he would have liked, but it was Saturday and there was a decent crowd out. After the delay Alex came back with a box of french toast and hash browns for her, and sat to eat his own bacon and egg sandwich. They ate peacefully and after he presented the empty container to the nurse as evidence Cheryl was indeed released.

After the short drive to the Treehouse Alex let a grateful Terra outside. It was drizzling rain and she spent little time dawdling at the various smells offered by the coming spring, instead attending to business and trotting back in without being called for.

"I need a shower."

"Yep." Cheryl's agreement was less than helpful. "But so do I, so don't feel bad. Dibs on the master."

Alex sighed. _At least she's back to normal,_ he thought. "Fine. Have it your way," he teased. They split up going down the hall but Alex finished much faster and when Cheryl finally emerged he was already half asleep in the overstuffed chair wearing a loose t-shirt and flannel lounge pants.

In faded jeans and her favorite Columbia sweatshirt, she settled herself gently in the chair with him and curled up close. It was clear that he had not shaved since the previous morning but she said nothing in protest, instead stroking the shadowed edges of his jaw with the tips of her fingers.

"I should have just gone to the doctor yesterday afternoon," Cheryl said apologetically. "I guess I just thought I could sleep it off."

Alex raised his sleepfilled eyes to look into hers. "Can't leave you alone for a second, can I?" He winked at her and went on. "It was bound to happen sometime. Everybody gets sick, and no one thinks straight when they are. I'm just glad we got in before something serious happened."

Although she wasn't yet at one hundred percent, Cheryl felt better then Alex looked. "You need to sleep. Why don't you stretch out on the sofa?"

"Or... you could keep me awake until we're on the same schedule again," he suggested.

It seemed coldhearted to keep him up after everything Alex had been through in the past several days. "Really? Well, maybe you could tell me about this 'interesting story' from your trip."

"Ohhh. Um, can I have a hug first?"

Cheryl narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you do?" She was suspicious but not angry. He opened his arms silently, waiting until she closed her arms around him.

"I sortof made an offer on a house."

Her eyes popped open in surprise. She had sent him to Portland expecting he would come back and they would make the decision together. Then again, she had told him repeatedly that she trusted his judgment on the matter. "Sortof?"

"Ok, nix the 'sortof'." Alex gave her a cheesy smile in hopes she wasn't angry.

"Am I going to like this place?"

He squeezed her tight. "You're going to love it... someday."

* * *

><p>They had an answer to the offer late on Sunday afternoon, and by midday Monday Alex was calling to see where and how he could get accurate specs on the house they were about to buy. He had warned Cheryl before she ever saw the pictures that it needed updating, but the price they were paying was indicative that the soon to be former owner was more than aware of the fact. Cheryl handled setting up the loan, just the same as she had for Todd and Megan's new home, and it was quickly agreed that they could close the sale and take ownership by mid-May.<p>

It took a couple of weeks to get the original plans Alex wanted but once they arrived Cheryl counted on finding him hovering over the details nearly every spare minute he had.

"How much space do we need... or want?" he called as she passed the office while doing some household chores.

In an exceptionally good mood and full of energy, Cheryl almost bounced back to his desk after finishing off her last task. "I thought you had this all figured," she laughed.

"Generally, yes. I have a good idea of what can be done. But I can't do anything detailed until we agree on some things," he explained, placing a playful kiss on her neck. She stood so close the bubbly attitude exuding from her easily caught his imagination in other ways than architecture.

"Like?" She pressed closer trying to get a look at his sketches but he hid them away, as usual.

"Well, kitchens are pretty easy to gauge a good size." He shifted papers so the original plans could be reviewed. "We've got a bathroom here, and half here, so we're covered unless you think we need more. Which will all depend on how many rooms we're looking at."

Cheryl got a sense of where he was headed but was ready to tease. "Hm. Aside from the obvious kitchen and living room... I'd like an office. Do you want to keep sharing?"

Alex looked at her and knew she was playing with him, but followed along. "I get to keep an eye on you that way. What else?"

She slipped away and wandered to the front of his desk. "Our bedroom and bath, of course and the same for guests."

He noticed that she started to nibble at her lower lip, a sign that the information he was after was forthcoming. "And?" Some of the energy seemed to drain from her as she inwardly mulled the question. They both knew exactly what he was getting at: how many children did she want, regardless of whether they were born to the couple or adopted in. Alex had to know so that the house could be planned accordingly. He stretched a hand out to wave her closer and she obliged. What had been an energetic scene had quickly turned to something more solemn.

"Don't get wrapped up in worry... just tell me what you _want_." Cheryl peeked toward the plans as if to see what was already accounted for, and how much space remained. Alex flipped the pages over and waited.

A nervous smile re-emerged. "At least two."

"'At least'?"

Cheryl giggled. "But I don't think more than four."

"_Four_?" Alex tried to keep from reacting much but she laughed anyway. "Well, I think I can make room for that possibility."

She sparkled next to him, full of enthusiasm. "Are we really talking about this?"

Alex shrugged a little, working to process the idea of having a house full of kids. "I can't build your dream house if I don't know what you want in it."

"Right now, my dream _is _a house with you, and our dog. I'm really starting to like that we're doing this." Snaking her arms around his neck, Cheryl placed light kisses around his face. The uncertainty had disappeared as quickly as it arrived and her demeanor was as it had been most of the day.

Not about to miss the opportunity, Alex reveled in her attentions. "I really like that you're doing _that._"

"Oh yeah?"

He savored the last of a kiss and answered. "Yeah, but you're just trying to distract me."

Cheryl pulled him away from his work stool, leading him elsewhere. "From what?"

"_Four?"_

* * *

><p>Thomas Gallow was doing his best to bring Cheryl into the company fold, even if it wouldn't be in his city. They sat together in his office going over some of the files he had been sending her way, and during the discussion he continued to sweeten whatever offer he thought she would accept.<p>

She smiled and lowered the last round of papers with a sigh. "Honestly Thomas, I really am thinking about it." It wasn't an evasion. Working from home for nearly two years was taking its toll. What had been a routine of going to and from work had blurred into nondescript work and non-work time, and she felt like some of the times she and Alex had enjoyed in Port Charles were lost because of it. Cheryl also had to admit that she missed getting dressed up on a daily basis, and seeing clients and associates on a daily basis. Alex and the house had become her world, and it was getting less and less appealing to continue on that track. Not that being with her husband was a problem, but twenty-four seven was sapping the spontaneity from their relationship. She knew he sensed something similar but would never press her to make a change.

"So, what's it going to take?" Thomas asked, dropping the subtlety.

Cheryl had seen the no-nonsense side of him before and knew that after the time he'd spent trying to convince her, this might be the last chance for her to say yes. "You want me to set terms?" She stood and started to pace, thinking out loud. "I'd need an office of course, preferably with a window." Gallow made a note but looked unimpressed, knowing she had thrown him a softball. "Full benefits including healthcare not only for me, but any family members... and five weeks off, minimum."

More notes were jotted down. "How about a secretary or assistant?"

"Hm. I don't know about full time. I'd probably be ok with sharing one." There was no point being greedy about things simply for the sake of them. When Cheryl made demands she wanted them to be for real things, not status. She continued to work up a figure in her head while assessing other needs. Retirement options were a bit redundant considering she was more equipped than anyone to handle those affairs.

"There's something else, that you may not like."

Gallow sat back and appraised the situation, wondering what it might be. "Alright, I'm listening."

Cheryl held up the paperwork they had been discussing. "Less of this." She saw the disappointment and explained quickly. "Thomas, I understand that you value my input with these assessments. The problem is that the more time I spend at them, the less time I have seeing what's going on in the markets. If I don't know that, there is no way I can be effective judging what your people are doing about it."

He was silent and she waited for him to process her comments. "You're right. What would you suggest?"

Caught off guard, she responded intuitively. "I don't know, maybe a select group for mentoring... or teaming up for specific projects like the Anderson deal?"

Nodding, Thomas had seen the positives with Darren and Hiro after their work with her. "I'll talk to Jeff about it to make sure, but I think he'll be happy with this. Any other details?" Jeffrey Seifert was the head of the Portland office and if everything worked out Gallow's way, her new boss.

Money was the last serious issue, and she had come to a figure she thought was adequate. The salary she chose would have to cover not only what she currently made by freelancing her services, but also the costs of going to and from work every day. Cheryl had been saving money by not commuting to an office, nor having to go out or take a lunch. Portland was also a slightly more expensive city to reside in, so there was another adjustment. In addition, this was her chance to see just how far she could go without being outrageous. She wrote the figure on a note and passed it to him, waiting for a reaction. Gallow raised his eyes to her and glanced back at the scrap of paper. He mulled it over for a few minutes and then picked up the phone.

"Jeff? Good morning, it's Thomas Gallow in Denver."

* * *

><p>Cheryl barely made it through the door laden with shopping bags from various stores in Denver. It was late afternoon and Alex had not returned from his daily activities, which included signing all the closing papers on the twelve acres they had sold weeks earlier. It was much shorter than the period they would wait for their own purchase, but there was no actual home to inspect and a buyer with cash in hand so he was glad to be done with it.<p>

When he finally came in he was greeted by a collection of bags piled at the dining table. Looking at the collection with curiosity, Alex followed sounds of activity to the kitchen and found Cheryl munching a cinnamon scone and sipping chai tea, looking suspiciously satisfied with herself.

"This looks like some sort of party, but I don't remember getting an invite."

She flashed a dazzling smile. "It's rather impromptu, but yeah. I had an interesting morning and decided to treat myself afterward. Shopping and goodies."

He nodded and snuck a piece off her scone. "I saw the bags. What did you get?"

"Clothes." She grabbed the cup of tea before he could steal any tea. "Work clothes."

Alex met her gaze fully. "Did I miss something?"

They had talked several times about Thomas' continued efforts to get her on full time, but usually she brushed the discussion off as something less than interesting. Cheryl took some time to describe what had transpired in his office earlier and exactly what had been decided. The agreement was definitely in her favor, as Gallow and Seifert had left no doubt that she was welcome at the terms she put forth.

"Between the salary they're willing to pay and all the benefits, I'd be a fool to pass it up. After the last two years, I didn't think he was going to offer again if I didn't take him up on it today."

She seemed certain of the choice but Alex pressed to make sure. "And you're ready to let someone else call the shots? I mean, how long has it been since you weren't the boss?"

"Hm. Quite a while, actually. But I've been feeling a bit stuck, in more than one way. I think it's time for something different." Cheryl's tone was convincing and he sensed no real reservations. "I like the idea of separating work from home again."

He laughed until she started to give him a dirty look, waiting for an explanation. "I'm sorry, but frankly I find it amazing that you lasted this long. Maybe now I won't have to drag you out of that office every night."

She stuck her tongue out playfully. "Am I going to have a curfew?"

Alex stuck his tongue out in return. "If I have to force you to come home, I'm doing something wrong. Now, I have just one question."

"Fire away."

"Brace yourself, this is a tough one," he warned. She rolled her eyes. "What do you want for your birthday?" Cheryl took a deep breath, stopped, and said nothing to accompany the small lift to her shoulders that meant _I don't know_. "That's very helpful. Come on, I've hijacked you the last two years. There has to be something you want to do, or somewhere to go or see or have."

She looked thoughtful and could only offer one idea. "Surprise me." Alex sighed heavily and wiped both hands down his face. "I'm not trying be a pain, honey. There's just nothing you can buy me that is that important." Cheryl took his hands and pulled them down, deliberately settling them on her own hips as she pressed closer. "Plus, I like when you plan things for us. It's always fun and interesting."

* * *

><p>"What in heaven's name are you up to?" Cheryl wondered, peering over her shoulder into the back of the Jeep as Alex drove. He had loaded her up early claiming they were due at their destination by nine and there were piles of supplies already packed in the vehicle when she buckled into the passenger seat. When she had awoken there was an unpacked bag by the bed with instructions on what she would need, and Alex already in the kitchen making breakfast.<p>

"You said to surprise you, so wait and be surprised," he answered with a devilish smile. He was gambling on this one, but she had left the decisions in his hands and this seemed like 'fun and interesting' material. After an hour and a half drive south from home in Silverthorne Alex pulled into a parking lot where Cheryl began to get a picture of the upcoming day.

"Rafting? You want to get in a little rubber boat and float down the river?"

Grinning broadly, he grabbed a jacket from the back seat. "No. I want _us _to get into a _big _rubber raft and go down some _rapids _on the river." Cheryl looked less than convinced. "It's perfectly safe."

"And Terra's getting in the boat too?" The shepherd gave a little yip from behind her as if the echo the question.

"No, but they have an area we can tie her out for a few hours until we get back," Alex explained. It was a beautiful morning with no chance of spring storms. "Come on girl," he called. The dog looked at him and then Cheryl and back to Alex again before making up her mind and jumping out of the Jeep.

"Ok then," the birthday girl acknowledged. If the dog was going, she had to as well.

* * *

><p>It turned out that Cheryl was one of the shortest on the trip, therefore landing herself in the front seat with Alex securing the position directly behind. The best view of the canyons usually also included the most dousing from water over the bow, but he had made sure the jacket she packed was waterproof, so although she did end up wet, the core of her body stayed safely dry.<p>

After a round of particularly choppy turns and whitewater the river flattened a little, allowing the group to relax after the intense action. Cheryl leaned back into Alex's legs and looked at him upside down, still suffering an attack of giggles from the fun she was having. There was no need to talk and little opportunity as the river began to turn again and swing the raft toward more fast moving waters. Alex gave her a little wink before she sat up and braced for the next stretch.

The route Alex had reserved for them was only a half day rather than the whole, as he had other plans intended as well. The guide steered them onto the bank twelve miles from their origin and the group disembarked, shedding lifejackets into the raft as instructed. Now that the adrenaline rush has started to fade, Cheryl fidgeted to warm her legs, now soaked in cold mountain water.

"The shuttle is running and the blowers are on, for those of you that got good and wet. That water's pretty chilly so go ahead and have a seat. I'll pack up and get you back to the office shortly," their guide Mitch offered.

"Hold up," Alex said as Cheryl moved to get on the small transport. Gently running his hands through her hair, he squeezed out some of the water dripping from shoulder length tresses. "You're a mess," he noted quietly. "But still adorable." They got in the vehicle, hand in hand, and warmed up all the way back to the parking lot where the Jeep and Terra sat waiting.

Sending Cheryl to change into the dry clothes packed in her bag, Alex took care of Terra and visited the shop inside for copies of the photos automatically snapped by the tour service during their ride. He decided against changing his own clothes, figuring they would dry soon enough and grabbed a pair of coffees for them from the snack shop before meeting her back at the Jeep.

"Ready?"

She looked decidedly more comfortable in fresh jeans and nodded. "Have to love the directional hand dryers in the restroom. At least it's dry, if not neat," she commented, running fingers through her hair.

Alex released Terra from her lead and ordered her into the car, handing the envelope of pictures to Cheryl as he started out the drive to their next stop. About halfway back to Silverthorne he pulled off onto a county road, and then a shorter dirt one. Soon he pulled over into what barely looked like a parking space at what appeared to be the end of the road. Peering into the woods, she barely made out a trail leading away.

"We're going down there?" she asked plainly.

"We are," he answered and got out, circling to the back to unload the necessities he'd packed while she was still asleep. "Carry this, please," Alex called, refocusing her attention from the forested views. She took the small tackle box and bag with what she presumed to be fishing rods while he gathered a sleeping bag, tent, and a large canvas bag. Alex locked up after Cheryl leashed Terra up and they headed down the narrow dirt path together.

"So, you obviously knew where you were going. This isn't some random location." Leading the way, she spoke forward into the trees and let Alex catch up to her thoughts.

"The man who owns this property is the same one I did some planning for last fall. He mentioned this place, and how great the fishing was. Even offered to let me come and try it out. So I called the other day and asked if he would mind if we camped overnight. Figured this was better than public campgrounds," Alex explained. They continued for about two hundred yards until the woods opened up, revealing a clear lake surrounded by the same pines and aspens they had walked through. There were small clearings here and there along the shore that made excellent campsite choices, and the pair stood admiring the scene for a few minutes before Alex finally put forth a question. "Which way?"

Surveying the small lake, Cheryl elected for the left bank figuring it would give them the best view of the sunset when evening came. Grateful that a pile of rounded rocks already marked the entrance to the trail back to the road, Alex followed until she stopped at her chosen spot.

"We're not going to get eaten by bears or anything, are we?" she asked with a bit of concern.

"I won't say it's impossible, but the man said he hadn't seen much evidence of bears around the lake. All the same, that's why I have this..." he displayed the pistol he had strapped in the small of his back without her noticing, "...and why I'll be making sure we have a good fire all night. Terra will let us know if there's anything around too." He settled his cargo into the new grass sprouting underfoot and looked at her for approval. Cheryl put down the fishing gear and treated him to a kiss as they stood in a cool spring breeze. After a few savored moments they parted and Alex looked at her curiously.

"You can fish, right?"

* * *

><p>Alex had set up the tent, made a fire ring, collected what he figured to be enough wood for the night and was about to start a blaze when Cheryl yelled his name from down the shore. Standing, he saw her struggling with the line and trotted down to help.<p>

"I thought you said you weren't much good at this?" he laughed, holding her steady and providing words of encouragement as she reeled in her fish. Alex scooped up the prize as it came up to shore and held it up for inspection. "Nice work babe," he complimented and Terra echoed his sentiments by running circles around them barking at the largemouth bass Alex dubbed 'the Beast'. Cheryl basked in the accomplishment but made him unhook the fish, refusing to touch it.

"You get cleaning duty," she informed him.

He agreed without hesitation but posted one condition. "Not until I get your picture with it."

* * *

><p>Terra hovered around the camp, staying in range of the firelight without being told. Dinner had consisted of the fish Cheryl caught along with a couple of potatoes Alex had wrapped in foil and baked in the coals, followed by apples and candy bars for dessert. He ran an uncomplicated site, not bothering with hauling chairs or too many accessories. For only one night it would do to go with the minimum and Cheryl did not seem to mind. Wrapped in a blanket, she reclined into him and they studied the stars twinkling brightly against an impossible clear night sky.<p>

"I'm eleven again," she confided. "Daddy took me camping when I was a kid... just like this. Tiff never wanted to go so it was just us." Cheryl lay thinking about those days with her father. "You wouldn't think it by looking at him, but he knows all about the stars."

Alex's mind went to other members of her family, wondering about Tiffany. "Your sister doesn't seem to like any of those things much."

"Tiff was more concerned with _being _a star than looking at them. All the things about home that made me happy were the ones that she wanted to get away from."

"Maybe she's growing out of that now, hm? A little older, wiser... hey, we should invite her camping sometime," he suggested, knowing a good laugh would come in turn.

When Cheryl regained her ability to speak she added a detail he pretty much assumed anyway. "Tiffany's idea of 'roughing it' is a hotel with less than five stars and room service."

Alex snuggled closer under the blanket. "Well, I like that you fish better than me. Happy Birthday."

"See, your surprises are always good," she sighed, and they spent the rest of the evening quietly discussing the constellations.

* * *

><p>They were halfway home when Cheryl's phone rang in the cupholder where she had stashed it the afternoon before. Alex had given her the option of staying at camp for a cold breakfast sans coffee or packing up and hitting the cafe for waffles and cappuccinos on the way back to the house. Snuggled down into the sleeping bag to ward off the morning chill, her metropolitan side won out. They cleaned up as best they could and left for a gourmet meal. Most of the places nearby were used to getting customers who had been outdoors all day, so their less than pristine state was never in question.<p>

"Hello," Cheryl answered without checking who was calling.

_"You know, I should be getting used to you disappearing on your birthday,"_ Tiffany complained.

"I did not disappear. The phone was on all day, and night for that matter," the younger claimed. She held the phone out so both could hear and talk.

_"So you're deliberately avoiding me. That's great... I try to call and wish you good things and you hide,_" Tiff laid it on thick trying to provoke her sister with the guilt trip. Alex snickered from the driver's seat and Cheryl smacked him on the arm for it.

"What can I say. I was careening down a narrow canyon river full of rapids in a rubber boat. Then we camped and I caught a huge fish for dinner and spent the rest of the evening hunkered down in a tent hoping not to get eaten by a pack of grizzly bears." Cheryl emphasized every potential danger simply for the purpose of either shutting her sister up or getting her even more riled up than she already was. Alex glanced over without commenting, waiting to see which she would get.

_"Ugh. Only you would enjoy a birthday like that."_ They both imagined the look of dread that had to be spread across the face of the notoriously high-maintenance Mrs. Donely.

Alex threw in his two cents worth, "I'll send you pictures. And just so you know, I did buy her a very nice breakfast. I'm not a total cretin."

_"Well I would hope not. Did you at least get a present?"_

Cheryl started to speak up but Alex cut in ahead of her. "There is a present but she hasn't seen it yet. It's waiting for her at home." He finished by flashing an 'a-ha' look at her while she accepted that yet another surprise was in the works.

It wasn't long before they were approaching the house and into the garage. Cheryl started to hang up and help Alex unpack but he waved her off and into the house, insisting she speak to her sister for more than ten minutes. He finished with everything in the garage and dragged the items that needed cleaning into the house where he found Cheryl looking thoughtful at the stump.

"What's that look for?" he wondered aloud.

She shook her head in disbelief. "Apparently, my sister was doing a little less joking at our wedding than I thought." Alex had no idea what she was referring to and the look on his face was clear. "She and Sean have decided to start a family. I guess she's been nudging him at it for a while... I mean, when they got engaged she seemed very excited about the possibility..."

She seemed to be in a state of disbelief and he questioned her on it. "You don't think she's serious?"

"Oh no. When Tiff makes up her mind, it's done. I guess I just wasn't expecting that she would decide on_ this_. You know she can be very self centered. But like you said, maybe she is growing up."

He laughed out loud. "Maybe so. But Sean will certainly have his hands full."


	18. Chapter 18

Their last weeks in Colorado flew by, as Cheryl spent some intensive training time at the Denver office and Alex finished up several projects including the basic design of their own house. Elaine came and went on a regular basis as well, packing up the main house for her final move to New Mexico. Trucks came and went up the long drive, some headed to her new place and others to auction as she had elected for a much smaller residence in her new life.

True to her word, Tiffany had called the first week of May to announce that she and Sean were expecting. Cheryl and Alex had fought to hear an intelligible sentence as she had babbled excitedly about the news. Finally Sean had taken over and given some more coherent details. The following days Alex had seen flashes of the same excitement in Cheryl, but mixed with a sense of wistfulness as well. He kept her busy packing their own belongings and watched as she turned a corner on the situation, enjoying it fully and bragging about how great it would be to know Tiff was changing diapers and performing feedings at two in the morning.

Alex made a speed trip back to Portland for the closing and came back the same day with the keys to the "Palace", also arranging to get the utilities switched over and on by the time they arrived a week later.

"Why does it seem like this is taking forever," Cheryl complained rhetorically.

"Because last time neither of us planned anything, we just _left_," he answered easily. "And, now we have more things to take care of. Speaking of which, did you call and make sure they were bringing the trailer for the Jeep?"

She batted her eyes, playing the dutiful wife. "Yes dear."

Alex laughed at her antics and smothered her in an embrace. "I love you."

"Good. Because you get to make the hotel reservation for the drive up." He groaned at the idea but she wouldn't let him out of it. "You're the one planning and driving. So you have the best idea where we'll be stopping."

Another groan. "Why do we have to reserve a room? We didn't last time."

Cheryl waved toward the corner where Terra lay contentedly chewing a bone. "Last time we didn't have a sixty pound dog along."

* * *

><p>On May twenty fourth, Cheryl took one last look around the now desolate treehouse. Everything had been packed and either stored in the Subaru or trucked off the day before. At six a.m., they had to be off for a very long drive that would end in Boise, nearly eight hundred miles away.<p>

"Ready?" Alex checked. The car was already out of the garage and both had left their keys on the pine stump at Elaine's request. They had her phone number and address and both fully intended to keep track of their friend no matter the distance. "Hey," he whispered, catching her chin with one finger. "This was just the first two years. Wanna go start the rest?"

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, she can't be in the room?" Alex was getting agitated very quickly after fourteen hours on the road. They'd stopped minimally, making every effort to save time and still hadn't arrived at the hotel until after eight. Cheryl tried to remain calm as well, holding Terra's leash as she sat quietly next to her mistress in the lobby. "Look, I deliberately booked a room here because your policy states pets are allowed."<p>

"Sir, we can't allow a dog that size in the room, I'm sorry." The middle aged woman behind the counter sounded less than sorry and everyone knew it.

"She's quieter and better trained than half the dogs you let in without a single question. I have a reservation, and a printout for it that states very clearly that pets are allowed. There aren't any 'qualifiers'. So, if you would, I'd like my room keys now." Alex took a deep breath, making another effort to be polite even under the circumstances.

Cheryl stretched and rubbed Terra's head while the dog looked around anxiously. Something within her understood that a conflict existed and that somehow she was the center of it. The woman behind the counter started to protest once more and Alex contained himself long enough to blow an exasperated breath out and ask for her supervisor. When she saw that an older man was coming from the back office, Cheryl stepped up and took her turn at it, hoping to sweet talk their way past the situation.

Alex listened while he rested, leaning against the wall with his eyes shut. He heard her soft voice and the words 'misunderstanding', 'deposit' and 'refund'. Within moments she returned to his side and lead him down the hallway with a pair of keycards in hand.

"How do you do that?" Alex asked, exhausted. Cheryl pushed him gently through the door and he immediately flopped onto the bed, sprawled out spread eagle.

"Easy. I would've flashed him if I thought it would get us into a room."

"Poor old guy would have had a heart attack."

Cheryl tossed her purse on the bed and fished out some cash. "I'm going down the street to get us some dinner before I get too comfortable." He had done the lion's share of driving while she read quietly for much of the day. Now was her turn to take on some extra duty.

"Ugh. Let me get the bags before you leave," he suggested, dragging himself upright again. He followed her out to the car and handed over the keys after retrieving both bags from the trunk.

Half an hour later Cheryl had a bag of fast food in hand and passed it over, pulling off shoes and rubbing her feet while Alex dug through the paper sack. "You should be very proud of me," she told him.

"Always. What for this time?" he asked around a mouthful of french fries.

She picked one for herself and nibbled it. "The place I wanted to go had a bunch of boys hanging around the parking lot, so I went somewhere else."

Wiping his fingers on a napkin, he leaned over and kissed her. "Thank you. For that, and for getting the food." He looked back to the bag and fished around for sandwiches. "Ooh, bacon cheeseburger."

"Wait," she said, hooking a finger on the paper. "That one's mine." Alex looked a bit surprised. Cheryl rarely ate hamburgers at all, let alone with bacon. She held her hand out for it. "That one doesn't have ketchup, gimme." He obliged and watched, stifling a laugh when she peeled the bacon off and handed it over to the dog. She caught his expression and defended herself. "What? She's been so good today... cooped up in the car all that time and hardly complained."

"I know," he acquiesced. "I need to take her for a run in the morning." Alex scooted back and leaned against the pillows, patting the empty spot to his left as an indication Cheryl should join him. She did and glanced up regularly to make sure he didn't fall asleep before swallowing bites of his dinner.

She worried less when the wrapper in his hand was empty, and checked again to find his eyes shut in a loose form of sleep. Reaching up to undo the buttons on his shirt, Cheryl worked as gingerly as possible to keep from disturbing him. It was to no avail as even her lightest touch brought a sudden breath from him as Alex took her soft fingers in his own.

"Watch it," he warned. "Gives me the tinglies when you do that."

"Shush, I'm just trying to get your shirt off."

"Mmm. I like that," he purred.

"So I can get you into bed," she informed him gently.

"Even better."

Utilizing all the patience that existed as a result of her love, she shook her head in amazement. "I thought you were tired."

Alex sat up off the pillows and worked at the task she had abandoned. "I don't know I'll ever be so tired I don't notice you trying to get my clothes off."

"Fine," she decided, setting the empty bag aside and climbing behind him. "Then I'll just do this the right way." Pulling the now unbuttoned aqua colored cotton shirt off his shoulders, she began to massage the sore muscles. Cheryl felt him relax again as he exhaled a long breath.

"How do I get so tired just driving all day?"

Digging a little harder into a couple of knots, she answered. "Might have something to do with being in the same position for fourteen hours straight."

He fell silent and enjoyed several minutes of massage until Cheryl stopped, looped both arms under his and ran her hands across his chest. A small kiss to the back of his neck completed her ministrations. "I'm getting out of these clothes before I fall asleep in them," she said, giving a little squeeze to his midsection before squirming out of bed.

By the time Cheryl returned Alex was face down in the bed, already sound asleep. His clothes were tossed into a pile on the floor and Terra had taken up a position where her head could rest on the wadded up jeans. _Try to convince me she doesn't love you, Alex_, she mused. Turning in herself, she pulled the covers over them and settled quickly into sleep.

* * *

><p>Stirring from a solid night's rest, Alex cracked his eyes open to find his 'other half' observing each movement he made. "Morning," he mumbled in greeting.<p>

"I'll say," she grinned. Propped up on her elbow, Cheryl deliberately let her gaze travel further down the bed.

With a groan he grabbed the pillow from under his head and placed it over the area that had her attention. "Go ahead, laugh." She continued to smile until he noticed her bare shoulders peeking out from the sheet. "What do you have on under there?" The California King bed had separated them through the night and he was just noticing her state of undress.

"Same as you handsome," she revealed. The nightshirt she had changed into before bed had been discarded when Cheryl realized Alex had simply stripped and gotten under the covers.

Alex slapped both hands over his eyes. "I'm supposed to be running and you tell me that?"

Stretching a leg toward him, Cheryl ran her knee against his thigh. "I'm not stopping you," she claimed, feigning innocence. "Come to think of it, I should probably throw you out. Make you wait until we're in _our _house."

"Ohhh, maybe I should stay then. Might be the last chance I get once you see the place."

With a laugh she scooted closer and kissed the shoulder available to her. "You know I'd never do that to you."

Looking at her bright face, Alex couldn't help himself. He traced a finger along her lips in wonderment. "You are just... so ridiculously beautiful." His mouth replaced fingertips, and she flipped the pillow separating them onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"I know, I know," Alex assured Terra as he pulled on his running shoes. "It's her fault, don't blame me." The shepherd had waited all she could and was turning circles by the door. Cheryl was on her way to the shower and the dog was less than inclined to worry about which of them was responsible. She turned again and whined.<p>

"Don't forget your card," came a call from the bathroom. Alex stopped halfway out the door and grabbed the plastic key.

* * *

><p>"Why don't I drive for a while?" Cheryl volunteered. Making a late start, Alex had pressed to make up some time and his pace was doing nothing to make her feel good about being on the road. Out the corner of his eye, he saw the wary look she wore and grudgingly pulled over at the next gas station. After a refill and restroom break he passed the keys to the Subaru over and settled into the passenger seat. "And I thought <em>I <em>was the impatient one," she said, mostly to herself.

Less than ten minutes down the road a car whizzed by them at roughly the same speed Alex had been going. Five minutes after that Cheryl passed the same car, now pulled over by an Oregon State Trooper. She said nothing and made a point of providing a discussion topic.

"Do we have a plan for how and when we start 'fixing' the house?"

He seemed a little surprised but didn't hesitate. "Tomorrow. You're not going to want to be there long with it as is. The dumpster should be delivered in the afternoon, and I'll be on permit patrol as soon as possible for everything else." He had assumed she understood that was his plan, but realized it had never been spoken. Cheryl could have figured they would settle in a bit before tearing the place up and rebuilding, but Alex had actually been in the house and wanted nothing to do with staying there with the house in its current condition. Explaining as much, she nodded in acceptance he knew was based solely on the trust she had in his judgement.

"It didn't look too bad in the photos," she said simply. "I mean, not palatial but still..."

"Believe me, we want to do this. You'll see. Besides, what else am I going to do with myself?" Remodeling their house was the 'job' he was moving for this time, and he had nothing else lined up. It was his goal to complete the work and use it as another entry into his portfolio and start getting his name out in the area. They talked more about the timeline he had in mind, and it was aggressive, but Alex kept things generic until Cheryl could actually see in person and he could walk her through.

* * *

><p>A few hours later his strategy paid off. Back behind the wheel, he turned down a street that seemed to disappear into a suddenly quiet area, guided by the GPS unit they had purchased before leaving Colorado. It had gone unused until entering the city since the journey had been on a single highway for the entire day but neither had any knowledge of Portland and would be relying on the device to get around for a while.<p>

"Did we just enter the Twilight Zone?"

Alex smirked a little and kept following the arrows silently pointing the way home. Passing several driveways, they could see houses tucked into tree filled lots along the way and after about a mile he slowed the car to a crawl.

"Ready?"

"Yes, please. Can I be home now?" Cheryl was excited and very tired of being in the beloved Legacy. A right turn placed the car in their driveway and she finally got the view Alex knew she would treasure. Sitting on a four acre lot, the house sat at the end of a curved asphalt drive lined along the north by fully grown pines that provided a property border. To the south was the main part of the yard, thankfully mowed by the service Richard had recommended and dotted by several spruce and what appeared to be aspen trees as well. The ranch style home sat fairly much in the middle and the ground behind sloped down slightly toward a small rocky creek bed that led from the northwest toward the south edge and into the neighboring property. The house there could be made out by looking carefully through the trees but otherwise it seemed as if they were alone in the woods.

Unlatching the seat belt, she was eager to get out and explore. "Hey, now. Wait til I park the car at least," Alex laughed, pulling to a stop in front of the detached garage. She popped out and took a deep breath of air.

"I love it... is all of this really ours?"

He nodded. "It's not twelve acres on a mountainside, but yep." In truth, the money made from the sale of Jack's gift had been the cost of the property they now stood in ownership of, with a little in change left over. While the Colorado land had been larger it was also remote and difficult to access, making it about equal in value to the four acres and house they purchased in its stead.

They made a quick round of the yard with Terra in the early evening sun and headed toward the house to start getting settled. Once inside, Cheryl started to understand what Alex had hinted at. While the house was not unlivable, it was certainly dated and very used. Each room she visited had a feeling of being dark and uncared for, and a stale smell permeated the entire place. She heard windows being opened in the next room and copied his efforts at each opportunity, grateful for a mild rainless day to air out the space. They met again at the kitchen where similar conditions met her. The appliances were intact and apparently functional but Cheryl wondered for how long.

"I think I get it now," she admitted, looking around.

"Look at it this way. I can fix the house, but I couldn't find this lot anywhere else." He gave her a big cheesy grin and held his arms wide, waiting for her accepting embrace. She granted the unspoken request and moved on, ready to settle in.

"We may as well unload the car. I have a feeling we'll be shopping tomorrow," Cheryl concluded.

"Maybe I can send you shopping, while I rip out carpeting? One of us needs to be here for the shipping people, and the dumpster delivery too."

Weighing the benefits, she agreed. It was likely that the floors were the main offenders in the holding of odor in the house, and getting them out as soon as possible sounded better than having a shopping partner. "I'm not unpacking anything I don't have to until this place is as clean as possible."

Before she forgot Cheryl took a few photos of both in and outside the house and sent them off to her sister with a brief message:

_Home, finally. More to come!_

* * *

><p>"My goodness Sean, look at this. What in heaven's name are they thinking?" Tiffany sat staring, incredulous, at the pictures on the monitor.<p>

He leaned over her shoulder. "Well, probably that the yard looks beautiful. I wouldn't worry honey, I'm sure Alex has something in mind. That's what he does, after all."

She sipped orange juice and shook her head. "It looks terribly small."

"It looks terrible, period. But we're spoiled, aren't we?" Sean winked and rubbed her shoulders. "Come on, let's get to bed."

* * *

><p>Food was the priority for the morning shopping trip as neither one of them wanted to have pizza delivered regularly. There were other purchases to be made as well but the truck loaded with their possessions was supposed to arrive later in the day, if not already. Cheryl located the nearest supercenter and went immediately back to home goods to find an air bed. Neither she nor Alex owned the beds they had slept in for the last few years, but they were not ready to make a real furniture purchase yet. She had suggested this as an alternative to the sleeping bag they shared the previous evening, figuring it would be easy to move when the rooms were being demolished for remodeling. There were other household items, especially for cleaning up, that they realized were missing from the arsenal they would need and she went in search of each of the things they had added to her list.<p>

By the time she arrived at the home point Alex had set on the GPS there were already rolls of very used carpeting laying in the drive and the delivery truck was pulling away. Alex had them move very few items directly into the house, knowing that the boxes would only be in his way. Instead he had them stacked neatly in the open garage space next to the Jeep, now safely parked and ready for action. A steady drizzle would mean shifting things around in the rain, but that was a hazard that had to be accepted.

_Yay_, Cheryl thought, happy at having her own vehicle back. The Subaru was fine, but she had grown accustomed to the four-by-four and, as much as she wouldn't admit it to her husband, rather enjoyed the looks she got driving it to business meetings.

Alex appeared with another roll on his shoulder and dropped it on the pile before joining in on unloading the car. "I didn't hear you pull in. Gonna have to get you a little bell," he joked.

They hauled everything inside and Alex went to the garage in search of boxes that pertained to the kitchen and any cleaning supplies. It took a good twenty minutes to restack and organize what had been randomly stored but he finally found much of what they needed and carried them to the door, shoving the stack in all at once. Carrying the first to the rather sad looking kitchen, he expected to find Cheryl working but didn't and stopped in his tracks to listen for her. The sounds of sobbing greeted him and Alex quickly tracked her down, around the corned and slumped against the base of the cabinets.

Confused, Alex knelt beside her. Only shortly before she had been steadily stocking the refrigerator and working to set the area straight so they could cook dinner for the first time at home. Noticing the cell phone on the floor next to her hip, he put the pieces together.

"Who called?" he asked gently, placing a calm hand on the forearm where her face was buried, steadily crying.

She raised her head and wiped tears away. "Sean."

Alex saw the pain in her and braced himself for something horrific. He said nothing and waited for her to continue.

Taking a shaky breath, Cheryl completed the thought. "Tiff lost her baby this morning."

He gathered her close in the only comfort to be offered and let the tears resume. After a few minutes he wondered, "Do you need to go see her?"

A little shake 'no' answered. "Sean didn't think it would help. Besides, the two of them need to work through this together." Sitting together on the old linoleum floor, her sniffles slowed and the quiet of the house struck her. "Where's my dog?" she asked in a sudden change of subject.

"Oh," Alex realized. "I put her bed in one of the smaller bedrooms and closed her in. She kept following me and I was afraid she'd step on staples or tack strips and hurt her feet. Speaking of which, you should probably make a habit of keeping your shoes on, just in case." Less than pleased that Terra was cooped up alone, Cheryl's expression showed. "You can let her out. She'll stay with you as long as you're home."

They stood and released the shepherd from her confines before setting back to work in the kitchen. Alex hovered around to make sure everything was ok until Cheryl shooed him back to what he had been doing.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, really. I think if I focus on this, maybe it will help."

He rested his forehead against hers for a moment. "Ok. I'm in the big bedroom if you need anything," he said and turned to go.

"Wait..."

Stopping short, Alex changed direction to see what she wanted.

"Help me move the fridge and stove?"

* * *

><p>Nearly two hours later he emerged from the short hallway. "Well, we have at least a semblance of a bedroom now. Nice job picking out the shop vac. That thing is a monster."<p>

"Good," came her weary response. "I don't know about you, but I'm going to need it. As for the vacuum, I just tried to think like a typical man... bigger is better, right?" Wiping sweat and dirt from her face, Cheryl waved Alex toward the appliances waiting to be shoved back into place after her cleaning efforts. "I think there was a small dog hiding under that stove," she reflected, feeling grossed out by the wads of hair that had to be removed from nearly every crevice she found.

"I've been finding them all day... closets, edges of the carpet, underneath the sink in the bathroom. But, even with the windows shut it smells much better today." Grabbing the mop, he finished the floors off with a few quick scrubs and quietly ushered her toward his old leather sofa, the lone piece of furniture ready for use in the living area. They collapsed side by side and stared into the empty stone fireplace.

"I feel dirty," she said without energy.

"The bathtub is clean," he suggested.

"It's still pink."

"Yes."

"What is that in your hair?"

Alex leaned forward and brushed his hand through the black locks. "Popcorn ceiling. Scraped off the stuff in our room. That's what the vac was cleaning up." He stayed leaning with his eyes shut until Cheryl silently stood and took his hand, leading the way to a hot bath together.

* * *

><p>Several days passed as the first had. There was a cycle of going for supplies, trips for permit applications, demo in the extra bathroom and teardown of all the ceiling texture. Cheryl helped but Alex deemed her job was managing him and making sure that Terra was accounted for. He didn't want her exhausted when she reported to the office on the thirty-first and also counted on her to keep things under control. When he needed a break they took the opportunities to explore their neighborhood and the city, in the process finding a few yard sales with cheap furniture they could use in the interim as well as a discount carpet warehouse where they got a remnant to cover the bare bedroom floor for the duration of the reconstruction.<p>

Terra inadvertently introduced them to their neighbors on the south, wandering off during a walk where Cheryl and Alex stopped to check the condition of a spruce. When they realized it she was halfway into the next yard following the sounds of laughter.

Without hesitation Cheryl issued a 'teishi' command and the dog stopped cold, sitting down but unable to restrain her tail from wagging. The order had alerted the woman out with a toddler and she naturally placed herself between the large intruder and her child, watching carefully.

"You know better than that," Cheryl chastised and Terra dropped her ears at the displeasure in the voice. Seeing the dog under control, the woman gathered up the young girl and headed toward them.

"I'm so sorry. She's just getting used to her new boundaries," Alex apologized.

"Well, she certainly seems well behaved. Teishi is it?" the short brunette asked.

Alex smiled. "Her name is Terra. Cheryl just takes great pride in having a bilingual dog so she can practice her Japanese."

"Works doesn't it?"

They all laughed and made introductions. Jillian and Barry Bates had two children, Molly the two year old and Will, who was presently being monitored by his father, at three months. At just a bit shorter than Cheryl, Jillian was a schoolteacher at the nearby grade school. Home for the past three months on maternity with a few substitute duties in the last month of classes, she was now on summer break and taking advantage of the weather with her daughter.

"Looks like you've gotten a quick start making changes," she said, nodding toward the dumpster in the driveway.

Cheryl smiled, knowing the journey had just started. "Don't expect it to look like that for long," she warned. Their neighbor raised her eyebrows in question. "Benefits of marrying an architect," she whispered conspiratorially.

"Hey, I'm just trying to give you what you want. I can always leave the pink tub."

Holding her hands up for mercy, she backed down. "No, no. I'll gladly go to work and leave you to destroy whatever you like as long as that thing goes away."

They talked a few more minutes but Molly was ready for dinner and the Bates made their goodbyes, allowing the Thomsons to find dinner for themselves.

* * *

><p>Putting the finishing touch on Cheryl's coffee, Alex turned at the sound of her approach. She stood self-consciously straightening a light blue business suit he hadn't seen before.<p>

"Damn," he muttered, admiring the view.

She rolled her eyes a little but appreciated the response just the same. "_You_," she said simply, knowing he understood the meaning. _Easy to please_, she always said.

He handed her the travel mug he'd selected on a secret shopping mission. "Your coffee Mrs. Thomson." She took it with a smile and a slightly shaky hand. He closed both of his hands over hers. "They practically begged you to do this. Don't worry. They're going to love you... not nearly as much as I do, but that's just impossible."

"Thank you. I'll be fine as soon as they give me something to _do_," Cheryl said with certainty. "Speaking of which, what's on the table here today?"

"Electrician's coming. If we get lucky, he'll upgrade the box for us." The permits had come easily for that work, as well as a few of the other changes while the major ones were still out for review.

She looked a little apprehensive. "So, we'll be without electricity?"

"If all goes well, only while he's here. Shouldn't take that long," he figured. "After that, more demo." Stripping out the second bathroom was next on his list.

"Please be careful. I don't want to worry about you here by yourself," she admitted. He held up his fingers in a 'scouts honor' promise for her. "Alright, guess I'd better get going then."

Alex snuck a bag from the counter behind him. "Don't forget this." Handing over a lavender neoprene lunch bag, he detailed the contents. "Turkey, pasta salad, cottage cheese and orange juice. Now, play nice with the other kids and make lots of friends."

Cheryl leaned up a little and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. I'll call later," she said, and went for her first day on the job.

* * *

><p>"Mr. Seifert, Mrs. Thomson is here sir."<p>

Cheryl waited as the assistant announced her to the CEO of the office she was now a part of. It seemed strange, not only being called 'Mrs. Thomson' but also considering herself part of a large company instead of flying solo. Movement behind the glass door directed her attention to the man joining her. As it swung open she made a very quick assessment of the short, balding man wearing thin spectacles. He seemed like what outsiders would consider a typical businessman but Cheryl refused to underestimate him. To become CEO of the West division before fifty years old was no small feat and she planned on absorbing as much wisdom from him as they likely expected her to impart to the younger associates. Not that she or Alex for that matter were old, but comparatively speaking her experience far outweighed the people Thomas had expected her to deal with when he proposed the job.

"Cheryl," he said with a warm tone. "I do hope it's alright to call you that. We're so glad to have you here. I'm Jeff Seifert."

"Please do. "Mrs. Thomson' sounds like my mother-in-law."

Jeff motioned her into the office and thanked Iris, the assistant. He spent some time detailing his job responsibilities, which included not only Portland but collaboration with the Seattle, Las Vegas, Phoenix, San Francisco and Salt Lake City offices. Sitting in the office, Cheryl noticed a very nice view out the bank of windows behind him and sized up the space. It wasn't huge but did afford a good working area and even a small rectangular table and chairs for small group discussions or spreading out materials. A flat screen television hung in the corner and CNN ran continuously although muted above their heads. The walls were fairly blank with some generic office artwork displayed simply to break up the monotony. All in all, she was surprised that he had such an understated office.

Seifert spent another fifteen minutes outlining some of what Cheryl would be doing for the next few weeks, getting acquainted with different personnel and the building itself and settling in on some rather 'soft' projects. When he finished Jeff made sure to ask if she had any questions and fielded both before handing her several sets of papers.

"These should get you started with getting into your computer, voicemail, etc. I understand Thomas had you complete all the basic Human Resources training while you were in Denver, so we're covered there. Your security pass materials are in the stack too. I'm certain there are plenty of questions to follow up on later." Jeff seemed finished and stood with Cheryl following suit.

"Great. Just show me where I can set up and I'll dive in," she smiled.

Jeff raised his eyebrows a little in surprise. "Right here. I'm at the end of the hall," he explained, pointing. "You'll share Ms. Walker with two others but she can help you with pretty much anything you need." Seifert smiled and left her to claim the office.

* * *

><p>"Uh oh. There's that look again."<p>

"What look?" Cheryl smirked, knowing she had no chance of conning him.

Alex hauled an old cardboard box full of dirt, various discarded items and general trash out of the basement. He didn't even bother to argue and just gave her the 'give me a break' look. "I'm very glad you are happy with your new job," he said, hesitating a half-step on his way out to the dumpster.

"What's down there?" she wondered when he returned empty handed.

"More of that," he waved toward the back door and the box now effectively trashed. "But it's dry. Should make a decent storage area."

Her brows knitted a little. "So, why are we building up when there's a basement?" Cheryl had not visited the lower level of the house, assuming it to be unusable since Alex had designed the addition to add a second floor.

"Go change your clothes and I'll show you."

She did and he paused to let her descend first. He'd already replaced all the missing bulbs, so the space was fairly well lit, and he could see very clearly the laugh that formed when she reached the bottom and turned back to him. Alex was not excessively tall, but standing at the base of the steps his head cleared the floor joists by the slightest of margins.

"Like I said, good for storage. And of course the water heater, furnace, electrical service, even space for a solar collector..." he ducked around the bulbs and pointed each out to her.

"There's the room at the back of the garage too," she added. His eyes widened a little and his mouth clamped shut. It took Cheryl only a second to realize why. "But that's your play area, isn't it?" He waved her toward the stairs again and followed her up, "Did I tell you that my office has it's own private bathroom?" she boasted.

"Yes, yesterday. And the day before," he answered, watching her hips as she ascended.

* * *

><p><em>"Mrs. Thomson, I have a delivery here for you.<em>" Iris waited for instruction at her station outside.

"You do?" Cheryl did a quick mental check and couldn't recall anything that would have required a delivery.

_"Yes ma'am. Three packages, and the messenger needs you to sign for them."_

"Um, ok... just one second." Stepping out into the common area, she found the young man waiting with a clipboard and three thin rectangular packages wrapped in brown paper. Each was at least two feet square, and Cheryl charmed the young man into helping by carrying one into her office. She and Iris each followed with parcels and the uniformed man handed over an envelope after she signed the receipt. It too was plain in appearance, with a simple _'C'_. on the outside. It was obvious then who the delivery was from, and she ripped it open to find a white card with Alex's note written inside:

_Mom says one year is paper._

_How about a private art collection to go with that bathroom?_

_ Happy Anniversary,_

_ Love you, A._

Iris hovered a bit but started to move back outside to her desk when Cheryl caught her. "Come on, you know you want to see as much as I do," she grinned, coaxing the slightly younger woman into staying. They were getting along well and it was nice to have another woman to work with in a business so dominated by men. Although Iris was only her assistant, she was taking classes to advance herself with the company and Cheryl was impressed with her abilities so far.

Setting the note on her desk she turned and peeled away the thin paper from one of the matching packages. A patch of bright golden yellow greeted her from behind a sheet of bubble wrap, encouraging her to rip the materials away and see the whole picture. She exhaled the breath that had been captive in her chest since the first touch of brown paper on her fingers.

"Theo," Cheryl said warmly. "How does he do this?" she asked herself quietly and hurried to the second, finding a print dominated by red. The last in the series was in her mind and confirmed when she pulled the wrappings away. "Oh, I love him," she said softly, marveling at the gift and Alex's continual surprises. This was the second addition he had made to her office, the first being a new iPod and speaker dock on her birthday. _"Gotta make sure you have the smooth sounds while you work,"_ he had explained after she opened the metallic pink wrapped boxes.

"The artist or the man who sent these?" Iris asked, already seeing the answer in her new friend's face.

"Both." They spent a few minutes quickly removing the generic art from the walls and arranging her Theo Den Boon prints in place.

Iris evaluated the change. "Definitely more interesting. And more you."

"Thank you," Cheryl beamed happily as both went back to work, although she took a moment to send Alex a very special message first.

* * *

><p>Still riding high from her early present, Cheryl came through the door in search of Alex but found a shocking scene instead. Where there had been walls around the second bedroom there were now bare studs and wiring, and many of the surrounding walls were stripped of the sheetrock covering, leaving pink insulation in view along the outer walls. She stood there nearly afraid to move until he came in from a walk with Terra.<p>

The dog moved faster than her husband, and she rubbed the shepherd's ears in greeting while Alex leaned tiredly. Cheryl moved closer and started to reach out for him when he pushed her back.

"Honey, don't." It was a first for him and the rejected expression she wore prompted a fast explanation. "I'm covered in fiberglass sweetheart. It'll ruin your clothes and you'll itch for days." She registered that he was wearing the oldest, most worn jeans he owned along with a long sleeved t-shirt that had certainly seen much better days. He sighed heavily. "Give me five minutes?"

Some of the excitement wore off her arrival but she nodded and waited for him while he showered. When he came back the clothes he had been wearing were tucked into a trash bag, which he knotted around the basement doorknob. Only then did he turn back to circle her in an embrace.

"Alex you're freezing cold."

"Uh huh. Hot water lets the fibers into your skin." He hugged her close, absorbing a little heat before letting go with a weak smile.

Cheryl kept hold of his hands and looked toward the deconstruction. "I guess this means the permits came through today?" They surveyed the main living area together, including the now naked bedroom on the corner.

"The contractor will be here first thing Monday morning. It's about to get very ugly around here. Are you ready for that?" Alex's question was a serious one. Talking about renovating and dealing with his relatively small demo projects was one thing, but having a crew taking over the entire place was another. She turned at the heavy feel of his voice and started to really consider it. Jack and Elaine had lived a year of complete chaos but also had the luxury of going on six week sabbaticals to the tropics or visiting their children rather than living in the rubble. Their changes were segregated from the main house for half the time as well.

The vision of what _would be_ existed mostly in Alex's head. Cheryl had seen the drawings, of course, and understood the structure he had planned, but the final 'finish' on the product was something he felt more than what could be documented on paper. She had to trust in his abilities to not only run what was now a 'site' but to also make a home that met both of their styles and desires. They would also have to make many of the decisions together, which may lead to conflicts until they could agree.

She nibbled a bit at her lip as usual when she worried, and considered all the things that were to come. "We're going to have to make an extra point of being nice to each other." He nodded quietly, seeing her grasp everything fully. "Maybe we should set some rules first?"

Relieved that she saw the inherent dangers to their time together, Alex circled a hand around and turned her to face him fully, kissing her soft lips. Cheryl relaxed into him and lingered after the touch broke. "Is that nice enough?" He waited while she seemed to hedge answering and decided a little extra effort was needed, repeating the offering with a little more in-depth attention.

"Very nice."

"Now," he said, drawing a breath. "About these rules..."

* * *

><p>Alex surveyed the great cavity of what used to be a living room. Three weeks after the start of what he had compressed into a four month rebuild, the house looked like a tornado had hit. Cheryl had done surprisingly well at dealing with the sweeping changes each day brought, but he also sensed a growing tension. This was not the time that any real progress would show itself, and her notorious impatience was being revealed in small bits. It was easy for him to know that this was the worst of it, and deal with the many inconveniences but Cheryl was used to a life of comforts, regardless of the occasional camping trip, and having to look and think professionally all day while living in a war zone was taxing for her.<p>

In any case the main support beam that had to be retrofitted across the house was finally in, which meant there could be some visible positive change in the foreseeable future. What it also meant was that the remaining intact walls would soon be stripped and support added so that the additional level could go up.

Looking at the corkboard propped up at the end of the kitchen, he smiled at some of the tenets they had agreed upon.

_Patience_

_ No work after seven unless scheduled ahead_

_ No work on Sunday _

_ Patience_

_ Date night is reinstated_

_ No work in the Sanctuary without warning_

What had begun as a bare, outdated bedroom and horrid pink bath had been deemed the Sanctuary on that day. Alex promised to keep it intact for as long as possible so they both had at least one place that was clean and reasonably usable. The kitchen underwent a daily tarping, untarping and cleaning regimen since it shared the main living space, but so far it was holding up. Terra seemed to do well spending time outdoors or when possible, or shadowing Alex as he moved through the house checking progress and adding a helping hand.

_Maybe we'll get this wall up tomorrow_, he thought, hoping the progress would slow Cheryl's frustration. He had to admit that it seemed a little halting at the start, but perhaps they would make up some time. The alarm on his watch beeped, startling him out of thoughts about framing and roofing. Five o'clock, which meant she'd be home within half an hour, and tonight was the first exercise of the cooking class Tiffany had set up for them six months earlier. The last few workers packed up quickly and headed out, leaving Alex to clean up and get ready.

* * *

><p>"Oh, look... a real kitchen," Cheryl observed longingly. She let her fingers brush over stainless steel and granite surfaces while Alex perched on a stool at their assigned island. There were seven other couples at the class, in varying age ranges and a pair of instructors. As they waited each station was visited and ingredients left after a brief introduction. "What's in the basket?"<p>

Alex rummaged through. "Mushrooms, pasta, cheese, looks like spinach..."

"Yum."

"You don't even know what we're making," he laughed.

Cheryl stuck her tongue out at him as the chef began speaking and pulled up a stool for herself.

After they had been working for about ten minutes Alex stopped.

"What?"

He shook his head in wonder. "It's strange. Usually I cook, or you cook, but in two years how many times have we cooked _together_? I mean, the same meal, not 'I do part and you do a different part'?"

She flashed him a quick seductive look. "Why don't you come over here and show me how you mince garlic so well?"

Glad to oblige, Alex slid behind and guided her hands in the process as they ended up making what turned out to be a luscious mushroom-spinach lasagna. While it was in the oven they were directed in the making of dessert, a hot lemon lava cake.

* * *

><p>By the time class was over, both were very glad to be on their way home. Working in the intimate confines of a kitchen together even with other teams nearby had affected them both. Cheryl stood in their own refrigerator arranging items for a good space to store leftovers and Alex couldn't resist taking advantage of her position. The loose woven shirt she wore provided a perfect opportunity to caress the soft skin underneath, exactly what he'd wanted when she had so slyly asked for help with the garlic.<p>

"I think those mushrooms are kicking in," he said softly, letting one hand creep up her ribcage while the other made it slightly higher. Fingertips brushed the lacy bra until she exhaled a languid breath and placed her own hands over his.

"What do they have to do with it?"

Alex pulled her back from the door and tapped it shut with his foot. "Notorious aphrodisiacs, those little fungus."

Cheryl turned her head, affording him a better angle of approach. "So, you're blaming dinner?"

Kissing the edge of her jaw, he confessed. "Well, maybe it's just you."

She faced him and let his hands fall to the small of her back. The soft gaze she held him with was all the encouragement he needed to lift her up onto the counter and resume their kiss in a more satisfying manner. Cheryl let him continue to take the lead, slowly finding each button on her top and drifting to the exposed bare skin.

"Ooh, this is new," Alex noted, eyes dancing at the discovery of her wardrobe addition.

She didn't tell him that the change was special for this evening, reserved for just such on occasion. "I'm certain you can handle it," Cheryl challenged, letting both arms hang around his neck.

Not one to back down from such a task, he raised green eyes to grey and kept intense watch on her as his hands caressed the thin fabric. The black demi-cup revealed much more than usual, and utilized a front clasp. With a teasing touch Alex made a thorough assessment of it, and finally leaned close to her ear.

"You mean, like this?" he suggested, expertly pinching the closure with one hand and releasing it.

"Hmm, I'm going to have to find something harder," she murmured as he slipped a hand underneath the loose garment and kissed her again. A groan from the back of her throat was the cue to move somewhere much more comfortable. Cheryl instinctively tightened her hold around his neck and clutched her legs around his waist as he collected her from the counter, heading toward the bedroom. He got as far as rounding the corner before she pulled away and stopped him.

"Wait..."

"Unh... I waited all night," he protested, but didn't force the issue.

"Let the dog out," she whispered and nibbled his ear.

Alex carried her over to the back door and commanded into the air, "Terra, out," while propping it open with his foot. The clicking of her nails on plywood floors came at them and she bolted through to do her nightly business. Standing in the threshold, they let a mild summer breeze flow around them. Cheryl got past the three buttons on his polo and pulled the shirt away enough to massage a small patch of his chest.

"Is she done yet?"

Cheryl looked out over his shoulder. "Close."

"Thank God," he breathed, and trailed kisses from neck to collarbone.

She'd had enough waiting as well and called out 'naibu' for Terra who immediately returned. A quick flip of the door and lock completed the task and Alex eagerly turned for the hall when he was stopped once again.

"Wait..."

"Arrgh," he voiced in exasperation.

Cheryl laughed softly. "Lights."

* * *

><p>"Friday evening out with Alex?" Iris asked as Cheryl shut the office door and checked her bag. After the anniversary present they had spoken in a bit more detail about him and even shared lunch a few days.<p>

"Actually, he told me not to come home."

"He _what_?"

She waved a hand lightly. "Oh, don't worry. They tore the roof off the house and are working late to rough in the upstairs before the rains come in overnight. He figured I would be unhappy coming home to that and suggested I entertain myself for a while."

Iris thought for a second and made an offer as they walked out. "If you don't have anything planned, I'm going to grab a quick dinner and see a concert in the park with some friends. You're welcome to join us."

Cheryl inquired about the music, which sounded nice but hedged, uncertain of infringing on Iris' life. "I don't want to interfere with time you can spend with your girlfriend."

"Oh, she has to work to–" Walker froze in her tracks like a deer in headlights. "night," she finished. "How did you..." she wondered and resumed, following her friend out the exit and into a perfect July evening. It was hard to believe storms were on the way, but clear days had turned to rain very quickly before.

"It wasn't hard to figure," Cheryl explained. "You dress very well at work, but never in a dress or skirt. You wear a ring but it's on a chain that you don't show off. You don't keep photos at your desk but you refer to your 'roommate' and stink at hiding the smile when you do." The close cropped haircut was also a hint, but less so than the ring and the smile had been.

Iris held a worried look as they walked slowly, and halted again. "Do you think anyone else knows?"

Cheryl shrugged. "I'm still new, but if so I doubt they care any more than I do."

"You'd be surprised."

She couldn't argue that there was never discrimination or even just plain unpleasantness. "Well, since we're both on our own, I accept your offer. On one condition."

A wash of relief flooded Iris' face. "What's that?"

"I'm buying dinner."


	19. Chapter 19

"How do we always end up fighting in the middle of the summer?" Alex huffed. "You want to make progress? Fine by me. Get your stuff... we need to shop anyway."

Cheryl shut her eyes and took a slow, deep breath. _Patience_, she reminded herself. "Do we?"

Grabbing his keys and notes, he didn't see the look or get the point of the question. "Yes. We haven't picked out flooring or paint colors, and still need to order kitchen cabinets so they can be painted too."

"That's not what I meant," she said quietly, ready to end the conflict she had started after a long week at work. Iris had taken off sick the last two days and her substitute had misplaced more than one important message.

Alex turned toward her and slowed, understanding. "Seems like it," he admitted, calming himself. "Come on... let's get out of here." Most of their time together was spent in the house and both were paying the price for it. Aside from date night, which had been postponed the previous week due to a major setback with the windows, it seemed like all either did was go to work and deal with the house. In Alex's case, that was the same issue twenty-four-seven. "In fact, why don't we pack a few things and really get out of here? The beach is only two hours away."

She hesitated only a second. "It _is _Friday. No one's working tomorrow?" Alex shook his head 'no'. "I propose we drive out first thing in the morning and spend the day out. I doubt we'd find a room on short notice anyway."

"True." He gave her a more relaxed invitation. "Want to go pick out some tile?"

"For?"

Glad to see her interest had shifted to being creative over bickering, Alex was more specific. "Bathrooms. We've got three and a half of them you know." When Cheryl had suggested up to four children, the needs had expanded as well. There would be a master upstairs and a second to service the other bedrooms, plus one in the guest suite downstairs and a powder room for general use next to the laundry area.

* * *

><p>"That's hideous."<p>

Cheryl held up the sample he was pointing at with a rather sad expression. "You don't like it?"

The antique finish was bad enough, but combined with the floral design Alex felt sick looking at it. "You're kidding. Please tell me you're kidding."

She burst out laughing. "Of course I'm joking. Goodness... look at it."

"Ha, ha. Give me a heart attack. You know, I thought this would be one of the easy ones for us. Strange as it may seem, when it comes to wall tile I like it clean and simple."

She crinkled her nose a little. "Not too simple though. There should be some flair to it. I like the glass ones," Cheryl noted, walking over to a wall full of examples. "How about this?"

Alex looked over the dark grayish brown mosaic and nodded. "Really?" He had no problem with it, but wondered why she would pick something rather neutral.

"Yeah," she answered, perhaps a bit surprised at herself as well. "It would add some interest, but the color would be ok with lots of different accessories. You said to think in terms of what I would still like in five or ten years, right?"

Smiling, he suggested a large white tile to accompany it. "This for the main color and that for the accents? We can do a band around the shower or maybe something more random."

They bargained back and forth for each one of the bathrooms, picking similar accents and using the same white as a base. It would keep cost down to use a large lot of the same tile, and make it easier to keep track during installation. After they had chosen everything for the walls, Alex headed for the floor tile.

"Here's where I'm going to he harder to bargain with," he told her. "I like the natural stone look and finish." There was another round of selecting and rejecting, with him explaining the benefits of his preference to help her along. Holding up another, Cheryl finally looked less displeased with the choice.

"Can you find one a little lighter?"

He did and she assented, knowing the matte finish would be safer than the glazed tile she preferred. It also added a warm feeling to the slick look of the ceramic and glass they were using for the shower and backsplash areas. Alex sat with his notepad, figuring the quantities they would need to order and she wandered off, browsing through a rack full of rugs in the huge flooring center. After several minutes of figuring, he got up to track her down and did, finding her staring longingly at a large abstract pattern.

"I love this rug."

Alex gave it a noncommittal look and waved the slip of paper. "You're sure about this?" A quick nod sent him off to find the order desk where he hammered out the deal with the clerk and came back with a thick receipt in hand. Cheryl still stood looking at the piece of woven art hanging in front of her.

"Come on, you can stare at it all you want when it's on our floor," he told her plainly, holding out the paper. Alex barely contained himself while she read the printout in disbelief.

"Seriously?"

He nodded. "You said you love it."

"But it costs..."

"Less than carpeting would, especially considering the amount of tile they just sold us, and the fact that we'll be back for a good amount of hardwood or whatever else for the bedrooms and living room, and probably the kitchen too." Alex pointed at the write-off amount at the bottom, a discount of forty percent from the price of the rug.

A brilliant smile was his reward. "And you like it too? I mean, I don't want you looking at something you hate."

"I do not hate it. The colors are actually very nice, and I'm sure there will be something I'll like more than you, later." His hint did not go unnoticed.

With a suspicious look, Cheryl called him out. "What are you up to?"

"I'll show you tomorrow."

* * *

><p>Cheryl peeked out from lowered eyelids at Alex, who was drying off in the warm sun after another swim. He stood near the lapping water tossing Terra's ball each time she retrieved it, bouncing happily back to him for another round. Throughout the day she had watched much of the stress that she had not even fully realized fade from him. Terra had also been liberated, finally running free and playing like she had not since moving to Oregon.<em> Connected more than they seem<em>, Cheryl mused. As much as Alex might act like second fiddle where the dog was concerned, they reflected each other's energy level on a regular basis. With a tiny smile she relaxed her head against the rolled up towel and bathed in the sun, stretched comfortably on a blanket in just her turquoise bikini.

A little while passed before she felt him collapse on the blanket next to her. Terra dropped her ball next to Cheryl's hand and guzzled water from the collapsible bowl they'd brought. Alex settled into quiet so quickly she glanced over to see if he had fallen asleep and found him staring at puffy clouds flowing by.

"Penguin."

"Hmm. Where?"

He took her hand and pointed toward the formation with it. "Next to the ice cream cone."

"I think it looks more like a rocket," she observed. Each pointed out a few more identifiable shapes and some less so, eliciting giggles from both. After a good bout of laughter at one of Alex's discoveries, Cheryl admitted, "I've missed this."

A guilty look came over him. "I haven't been so much fun lately, huh?"

"Oh, it's not just you. It's difficult to relax coming home to a place that doesn't feel like one yet. And I know that's why you work so hard at it." She could tell he appreciated her accepting some of the weight they faced in keeping a good tone to the relationship when he squeezed her hand a little in response. Cheryl knitted her brows together remembering his comment from the night before. "Weren't you supposed to show me something today?"

Sitting up quickly, Alex hooked a finger in her bikini bottom for a half second and craned his neck as if looking at something before answering. She protested with a look before he smirked and explained. "Just checking your color. Wouldn't want you to burn. And yes, I do." He checked up and down the beach before nodding to the right. "That will do." She stood and put her wrap on as they walked to the spot. Alex arranged her in a specific position and then asked, "What do you think of this as our kitchen?"

Standing in a swath of rounded black and gray rocks, flanked by sand and driftwood, and staring out at the ocean Cheryl wasn't certain she understood what he meant. A raised eyebrow said as much.

"I can't use the stones for the floor, but black slate would look nice. And paint the cabinets like sand, maybe driftwood colored countertops and blue-green glass tiles."

Remembering his "research" trip during their honeymoon on the very same beach, she made a leap that turned out to be correct. "And beach stones for cabinet pulls?"

* * *

><p><em>We have walls<em>, Alex sighed to himself. For the last week he had told Cheryl that big leaps were coming in the progress, changes she would see and not just understand as necessary steps that contributed to infrastructure. In one day the entire living room had been insulated and sheathed in sheetrock, as had been the smaller downstairs bedroom and one of the upstairs rooms. They weren't taped or mudded, but they were walls nonetheless.

Excited to see her reaction, Alex paced and checked the time. _Five twenty_. Any moment the Jeep should roll in and she would finally be greeted with something looking like a real _room_. Rather than pace too much he opted to sweep the floors and tidy up the kitchen for dinner. When he'd finished Cheryl had still not arrived and the time was ten til six. Uneasy about the delay, he called her cell and got no answer. He waited five minutes and called again with the same result. _Something's wrong with this picture_, he worried and dialed the office. Her voicemail kicked in, and worse yet, not the standard 'gone for the day' message, but the regular work hours message. And Cheryl was habitual in setting her office status, so Alex couldn't believe she had just forgotten.

Doing his best not to panic he locked the doors and jumped in the Legacy. His worst thought was that something had happened while she was leaving and there was no one in the building to know she needed help. Pulling up to the building he'd been to only twice, once to pick her up for a surprise lunch and once to bring the phone that had been left on the kitchen counter, Alex stopped in front of the parking booth knowing he would not be allowed in. The Subaru did not have a security pass, but he was fine with talking to the attendant, a large black man who looked to be in his late forties. After introducing himself Alex explained the situation and asked if they could tell if the Jeep was still parked.

"I haven't seen that one leave today, but she could have gone by without me noticing." The guard pulled out a walkie talkie and called inside. "Jerry, swing by space one thirty seven and tell me what you see," he commanded. A few minutes passed as Alex imagined the other man driving to the designated area.

_"Looks like a blue Wrangler here boss. No one in sight."_

The older man looked at Alex, whose stomach was starting to churn uncomfortably, and picked up the walkie again. With a quick flip of the channel, he called the main security desk. "Ross, I've got a Mr. Thomson here, and I'm sending him to the front entrance for you. His wife's car is still here but no one can get ahold of her. Escort him up to her work area and check it out, will you?"

With a nervous sigh Alex jumped in the car with a quick thank you. A minute later he was parked in a metered space, glad that it was only in effect until five p.m. and nearly sprinting to the doors. They swung open and a very large man about Alex and Cheryl's age trotted alongside him to the elevator, standing at the ready. Five floors up he controlled himself enough to walk as calmly as possible into her office and found emptiness. The Head of Security checked with him and looked to Alex after finding no trace of her.

"Could she have just gone out for a walk?"

Considering it for only a second, he shook his head. Walking behind her desk Alex saw that the computer was still on. _That's not right._ A check in the drawer found her purse and he saw the venetian red briefcase on a small table near the door.

His mind whirled and Alex asked, desperate, "Can we search the building?" The man nodded and started to grab his walkie to gather help when Alex interrupted again. "Wait... do you have security cameras inside?" He traced his fingers along something Cheryl had scribbled on the calendar under the keyboard. On today's date, he found a large "O" and "J" almost engraved on the pad. Only when he stood to head for the security center did he realize the scent of a very obnoxious perfume in the air.

_Please, please be wrong. I'm being crazy. I have to be. _They stood over a monitor reviewing tapes from the day, searching for anything abnormal. Cheryl had called him after lunch, so Alex had the team searching everything after one o'clock. He stared at each frame without moving even when his own cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"Alex Thomson," he said simply. To his left he spied something and pointed, indicating to the woman running the machine to follow the object of his attention on the screen.

_"Dear Alex, that's not a very nice way to start a conversation." _The voice on the other end was unfamiliar, and somewhat disturbing in the falseness of the woman's tone. He said nothing and waited, watching a larger image appear on the monitor that made his blood run cold._ "Should I presume you've gotten an idea who you're talking to by now?"_

"I don't know," he lied, playing dumb. Watching the tapes progress they finally got to what he had feared, a sequence of Cheryl walking out of the building with another woman about her height, but platinum blonde.

_"Well I'd hoped you were brighter, but we can discuss it later. I'll call again, and we can talk about your wife," _the smarminess of her voice rubbed on Alex but he said nothing. It was apparently not expected as the line went silent after the last word.

"Can you get a better view of her face?" he demanded. _Dammit Cheryl, why did you go with her? _he cursed, already knowing why. To protect anyone that might get in the way. The security tech found a very good shot of the Cheryl and her 'guest' and printed it out at Alex's request.

"She seems to be fine, sir. I'm afraid we can't do any more for you. This is the last we have of your wife as she left the building at four thirty." The Head of Security spoke as gently as possible, knowing it didn't do much for their employee's spouse but limited in ability to within the boundaries of the building. If he needed more help, it would have to be through the police, and there was no evidence other than the identity of the blonde that indicated anything was wrong at all.

He left and walked slowly to the Subaru with his fist balled around the photo, trying to formulate a plan. _She'll call back, so she wants something,_ he analyzed. _Where would she be?_ More than likely somewhere she knew, and felt in control. That would not be Oregon. He sat heavily behind the wheel and made a decision. Searching the directory on his cell, he dialed his brother-in-law, careful in what he said but also knowing that the culprit obviously had intel on him and that she expected him to know who she was.

"Sean? It's Alex. I can't talk long, but I'm going to need your help."

* * *

><p>Sean paced his living room nervously. He'd had three calls from Alex, each one stranger than the one before but knew enough that somehow Olivia Jerome had not only escaped the ankle-cuff she had been fitted with after release from the mental hospital but also tracked Cheryl down across the country. Taking her from the office, presumably under threat of injury to the others nearby, she had called Alex twice. Once as a tease, and the second as a demand. She wanted him in New York and had provided an address along with the time, making sure he had plenty of wait before any hope of seeing Cheryl again.<p>

Tiffany raged and fumed silently, having used up all the words of disbelief in her arsenal and now just stewing in worry. Anna Devane sat reading a file, remarkably calm given the situation. She still harbored a deep hatred for Olivia, but as the interim Police Commissioner in Robert's absence, she was managing to remain professional. Scorpio had taken an extended vacation back to Australia with Robin for the summer.

"Commendations for Valor... pretty good record for a Marine," Anna noted. "I didn't realize he was one. No one mentioned it last fall when we had breakfast."

"He doesn't like to talk about it much," Tiffany sighed. "I think Cheryl had to pry some details out of him."

Sean stepped forward and took the file. "That's the official file, basic, boring stuff that gets released for public access."

Devane understood the connotation. "There's another file?"

"Mmhmm." He swapped folders with a second he grabbed from the desk. "I pulled this one up after he called. The confidential, eyes-only information that only high ranking military officials get a look at. Secret Ops missions, etc. Take a look."

Tiffany started to peek at the file but Sean waved her off. "You don't want to see that, honey. Trust me."

The file now in the Commissioner's hands was considerably thicker, but she read through it quickly, picking up the major details necessary. She looked at Donely very solemnly. "Do you think Olivia has any idea what she's gotten herself into?"

"I seriously doubt it. What I'm also doubting is the wisdom we all had in not telling them that Olivia was out at all." Sean fretted over the knowledge that a little awareness might have prevented this from happening, but there was nothing he could do. There had been no threat from Jerome, and she was legally on release. So far as the Donelys knew, Olivia had no idea where Cheryl was nor whether she still held the grudge that had fueled the first kidnapping three years previous.

"Now I understand why you asked me to bring those," Anna revealed, nodding toward the black police duffel bag she had deposited on the floor upon arriving. "When is he supposed to get here?"

Sean couldn't help but smile. "Depends on which call you believe. First he said five a.m., but then he called again from a different number and it was four." Both women waited, confused. "The first call was from his cell, but he knows Olivia is watching, and possibly listening. Alex picked up a second phone at the airport and called me from that one, saying he got a non-stop instead of the layover flight he told me the first time."

"Smart." Anna appreciated his forethought. "If she is monitoring him, he's feeding her bogus information. So far as Olivia is concerned, Alex is a boring architect who poses little threat."

"I can't decide if I really want to see what happens when he gets ahold of her." Tiffany sounded thoughtful, probably imagining the worst that Alex could dish out to the psychopath who had taken his wife. "Speaking of the which," she picked up speed. "Exactly how and when did she get rid of that tracking bracelet? I mean, isn't it there to prevent this kind of thing?"

Anna removed herself from the arm of the couch she had been sitting on and turned to Tiff. "Oh, yes.. that. I sent a car over to the hotel to check her room. Legally we're allowed to do that in the instance of losing a signal. I have no idea why no one was monitoring the system. Apparently transmissions ended somewhere around eight this morning, and no one noticed. Anyway, they found it cut in two. Someone with a saw helped her out if it. Probably the same someone who helped her get out of town as well."

"And the same someone or someones helping her now. More than likely old mob connections who are looking for a new leader with Victor dead and Julian out of the business." Sean studied the floor, searching for answers.

Tiffany voiced another item of concern. "I still don't understand... why she would come back here? Port Charles is where we have the best advantage."

"Yes. Perhaps that's exactly why," Anna suggested. "Show of power, maybe. If she can pull this off in our territory it would demonstrate alot to her mob friends. Plus, with the tracking device on, here is the only place she would be able to set up her little scheme to begin with."

"But if we know she's coming back here, why don't we have people looking out for her? She has to have access to a plane to get back and forth, right?" Tiffany's thoughts made sense.

Sean nodded, having had the same thoughts when Alex had first called. "That's true sweetheart, but there are plenty of reasons _not _to. The main one being, she's crazy, and if we corner her she'll more than likely just kill Cheryl instead of going through with whatever plan she has. No, there's a reason for all this, and we need to let it play out without spooking her." He sighed and rubbed his tired face with both hands. "She wants Alex here, and unfortunately for her that's probably the best thing we could have hoped for."

Tiffany glared at no one in particular. "I cannot express how much I hate that woman."

* * *

><p>Alex bustled through the penthouse with a semi-manic energy. He'd spent the long flight thinking and trying to conserve energy knowing that once he arrived everything would be in motion again. All of the instincts driven into him by the Marine training had kicked in once he knew that Cheryl had been taken, and he was tensed with readiness of what he would have to do to get her back safely.<p>

"For goodness sake Alex, at least eat something. You're going to need it," Tiffany tried to get him to settle, but he ignored the request and grabbed the black duffle Anna had brought earlier. "Darlin', you aren't supposed to meet her for another two hours."

"I know that. but we have some planning to do." It was a statement not open for discussion. Both Anna and Sean looked at each other questioningly.

"Alex, I'm not sure you want to push her buttons on this," Sean warned.

Pulling out the items he'd requested, he set them carefully on the table and inspected them one by one. "She underestimates me, and that's to my advantage. Let me tell you what I think she really wants and you can correct me if I'm wrong."

After he had outlined his ideas to them, Alex stopped and waited for their appraisal. "He's right," Anna declared. "Let's just hope the plan doesn't get _him _killed."

"Well, I don't like it," Tiffany huffed.

"I'm not thrilled about it either, but you know nothing good will come if I don't go. I may as well have a plan for the worst." Alex managed to sound just the tiniest but unsure, which didn't help Tiff's confidence at all.

* * *

><p>As soon as he had arrived and been able to relay the location Olivia had demanded they meet, Anna had some general reconnaissance on the place. It appeared to be a run down warehouse close to the waterfront. With little in the way of monetary resources they assumed Olivia and her cohorts selected the abandoned building as someplace that saw little traffic and wasn't likely to draw attention. What it did provide was multiple points of access, which, to an untrained person would not be seen but for Alex and the Commissioner was a gold mine of opportunity.<p>

Taking the stealthy approach, Anna started at the far end of the block and slipped in through an upper level window accessible from a fire escape in the alley. The place was dimly lit which encouraged her to think that Olivia had not been able to secure the place with cameras. Alex took the front about ten minutes behind so she could establish position inside, and their coordination paid off quickly as the two men greeting Alex were taken unaware by Anna and disarmed by the pair. The goons had not expected any fight from Alex, and certainly weren't well trained enough to keep a lookout. Quickly binding each with a plastic zip tie, she waved Alex on down the hall where a light shone from under the door. He would have to finish the job on his own if the plan was going to work.

Steeling himself, Alex took a deep breath before knocking on the door. He still wished he had brought the tactical nine millimeter that had been in the bag, but knew there would have been little chance of getting inside with it. The only thing to do was go in and find out what Jerome wanted. Two quick raps on the old wooden door brought a shuffle of noises from within, followed by an order to enter.

Doing his best to seem helpless, Alex opened the door expecting an ugly scene. He was not surprised then to see Cheryl bound to an old chair, hands and feet tied with some sort of nylon cord. She was gagged with a piece of cloth and the red pumps that matched her dress were nowhere to be seen. Crumpled, tired and looking less than optimal, but alive and looking at him with grey eyes that were both relieved and terribly afraid.

"Such a good boy you are Alex," Olivia purred nastily. "Turn around." He did, not daring to argue with the nickel plated pistol she waved his direction. Standing with his back to her was possibly the least comfortable thing he could imagine at the moment but it lasted only long enough for Jerome to verify he was not armed. "Very good. You follow orders well." The blonde was in control and wanted everyone in the room to know it.

Alex hid the smile he felt seeing a rage start to burn deep within Cheryl. Demeaning Alex wasn't going to give Olivia any bonus points, but he was glad to see she had enough energy to be upset, given that she had likely not been fed or unbound for much of the last eighteen hours.

"Ok. So, what is it that I need to do to get my wife back?"

A catty smile answered as his opponent continued to hold the gun in his direction but moved to toy with Cheryl's wavy hair in a rather possessive manner. She laughed shortly and withdrew her hand when Cheryl jerked her head away, the only defense available to the offensive touch. "Dear Alex, who ever said you were going to?"

_So this is how it's going to be_, he thought, looking at the confident expression on Olivia's face. Cheryl looked back and forth between them, connecting the dots as quickly as he. At least one of them was not meant to leave this room. Alex turned his focus solely to the weapon pointed at him, and the hand holding it. He perceived Cheryl slowly starting to shake her head in disbelief, and in a second the gun fired.

The bullet struck Alex square in the chest, knocking him to the floor where he lay facing the door, motionless. Cheryl's cry out was muffled by the gag but tears streamed down her face as she sat confined in her misery. Out in the hallway Anna heard the shot but held position, unsure of the situation inside the room. _No matter what happens to me, _Alex had said, _make sure she's safe. _The former WSB agent had known the possibilities and promised to finish the job if necessary.

Olivia wheeled to Cheryl, gloating. "You didn't really think you could just crawl away and live happily ever after, did you? After what you did to me, and my family?" Spitting venom, she ranted at her captive who was devastated at the sequence of events. "You took everything from me, so it's only fair that I return the favor, don't you think?"

Cheryl sobbed, staring at Alex's form on the floor. She could not see his face or tell if he was breathing, but the shot had been at his heart. Lashing out, Olivia slapped an open hand across Cheryl's face. "Shut up!" she screamed, and then the impossible happened.

Alex's leg swept out from his body, catching Jerome at the feet and knocking her down. He leapt up in an instant and smashed her wrist against the floor with his boot, crushing the bone and causing her to drop the gun in pain and surprise. Standing over her with adrenaline surging, he gritted his teeth and answered the question on her face.

"Kevlar, bitch."

Anna rushed the room, now certain of the situation and backing him up as planned. She kicked the pistol away and quickly immobilized Olivia so Alex could attend to Cheryl, who pulled at her bonds in effort to get to him.

"Easy, let me untie you," he soothed, quietly wincing at the pain in his chest. Alex removed the gag first and moved to her hands as Olivia continued to rant from her back.

"I'm not finished with you. You wait, one day –"

Anna grabbed the discarded cloth and shoved it into her open mouth. "Oh, shut up already."

Alex glared over at her while removing the cords at Cheryl's wrists. "And I didn't think I could like anyone less than I like her brother." Her free hand caressed his face while he finished with the other. Throwing both arms around him, she looked over his shoulder at a new voice.

"Guess I'll take that as a compliment." Julian stood there taking in the scene with two other men. Anna was on guard instantly, with her nine millimeter at the ready. Julian held his hands up as an indication he meant no harm. "We're a little late, I'm afraid. It took me longer to round up some old family friends than I counted on."

"What are you doing here?" Devane demanded while Alex continued to quickly free the bonds, noting chafed skin around her ankles the same as on her wrists. The former captive was finally able to stand and in doing so pulled at the buttons of the loose black shirt Alex wore. Once undone she ran her fingers over the slug now embedded in the kevlar vest, directly over his heart.

"I'm doing what should have been done a long time ago. Cleaning up a mess." Julian walked over to his sister and crouched beside her. "It's done, Liv. Pops and I hoped when they sent you away that you would get better, so we did nothing. But it was all just an act, wasn't it?"

She glowered at him while continued. "We know that the police can't really do anything, so it's time to handle our family matter in a family way. It's best for us, and you as well," his last comment was directed at Cheryl and Alex. "I doubt you want to be stuck here, testifying and dragging this out all over again. No, it's time to finish it. My last act to clear ties to the family business."

Anna looked unsure and made eye contact with Alex, who was obviously in the same boat. He stood there holding Cheryl while she clutched herself around him in return. A light tap on her back made her pull back and listen. "Do you trust him?"

Cheryl observed Julian and Olivia as well as the two men standing in the doorway. They looked unhappy but resigned to the duty they held. After a moment's thought she gave a quick but certain nod.

"Makes my life easier," the Commissioner granted, standing. "Don't forget the two in the hallway."

"We've already collected them ma'am," said one of the men with a deep voice.

Julian approached Cheryl and Alex. "Apologizing for Liv is pointless. But I want you to be sure, this _will _be taken care of. You'll have no more trouble with the family. Ever."

"And just so we're clear, if we do... you're the first person I'll be seeing. And you won't like my visit." The threat in Alex's voice was very real.

With a nod, the conversation seemed to be over. His associates gathered Olivia and headed out with Julian taking up the rear. "One thing though... you might keep your presence here in town quiet. If people find out you're here at the same time as her going missing, they might put the pieces together."

Left alone in the deserted building, the trio finally breathed easy. Alex looked down and asked, "I don't suppose you know where your shoes are?"

* * *

><p>Anna drove Tiffany's borrowed BMW back to the penthouse despite a gut feeling that both of her passengers should see a doctor. Julian was right in his advice, so home care would have to do unless an emergency arose. Both were now realizing the extent of their exhaustion, finally run out of adrenaline and curled protectively around each other in the back seat. When they got back to Sean and Tiffany's Alex collected Cheryl and her relocated shoes, which had been thrown into a dumpster in the warehouse after she kicked one of Olivia's goons with a sharp heel. He supported her all the way up the elevator and through the doors where Tiffany greeted them both with fierce hugs.<p>

"Oh my goodness you're both safe," she gushed, inspecting both of them for injuries. "You're ok? Really?"

Alex interjected before anyone could suggest otherwise, "Alive, yes. Ok, questionable." He pointed at the couch and headed for the bar at the other end of the room. Cheryl took the unspoken 'suggestion' and sat waiting for the water she knew was coming her way. Watching her drink steadily, Alex stood next to Tiff. "Help me out of this shirt?" he asked.

Standing behind him, she couldn't figure why he needed help until the shirt came off, and the vest underneath afterward. She turned the heavy protector toward herself and found the large bullet in the middle.

"My God, Alex..."

He waved it off with a calm retort. "I'm just glad she didn't aim a little higher." He slipped the shirt on again half buttoned, and sat tiredly next to Cheryl who brushed her fingers over the beginnings of a nasty bruise. "Honey that hurts," he winced. "Drink."

She sipped again and complained, "I'm tired," before curling up close to him.

"I'm sorry, but if we're not going to the hospital, you stay up drinking."

Sean spoke up, anxious to hear the details of what had happened. "If you're doing that, why don't you give us the lowdown on what went on at that warehouse?"

Alex let Anna provide much of the narrative, filling in gaps where she had not been present. When they finished, Cheryl was the one who pushed for answers. "How did you know she would shoot you? That was the whole basis of the plan, wasn't it?"

"If she had wanted you dead, it would have been easy enough to do that at your office. She wanted to _hurt _you, and by insisting I appear where and when she wanted, I figured that was how. I was the target. You were the bait."

Her glass came up empty and Alex started to rise when Tiff stopped him. "Oh, sit. I'll get it. As a matter of fact, when was the last time either of you ate?"

"Didn't you feed him when he got here?"

Tiffany exhaled in exasperation. "Honey, I tried."

"I guess that means lunch yesterday, for both of us then," Cheryl groaned.

Watching the family exchange, Anna deemed it time to depart. "I really should get to the office. Shocking that I haven't been called a dozen times already." She grabbed the used kevlar and held it up. "I suppose I should think up some excuse for this. Suggestions?"

Alex piped up with one. "You could go with the military standard... 'training exercise.'"

She gave him a broad grin. "Yes, that does usually cover just about anything." Turning away from the doorway Anna looked back at the group. "You know, I think I'll sleep well for the first time in a long while tonight, knowing Olivia won't be lurking around anymore."

"Anna?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you." The gratitude Alex felt was obvious in his words.

"My pleasure."

* * *

><p>Alex watched Cheryl try to eat noodle soup with one hand, still wrapped around him and leaning close to his chest. "That might work better in a different position."<p>

She'd been quiet, communicating mainly with nods and brief exchanges. "No."

He started to extricate himself from her so she would eat, but Cheryl refused to let go. "Honey, come on... it's getting cold and you haven't had five good bites."

She looked up at him as tears welled in her eyes. "I watched you die today. So I'd really like to stay right here, where I can feel your heart beat."

No words could debate her feelings, so Alex pulled her close again and kissed her tired forehead. "Give me the spoon," he suggested, taking over the task she had struggled doing with her off hand. "How is it?" he asked after successfully feeding her half the bowl.

"It's not mushroom lasagna."

"I'll make you some when we get home. I think the oven will work that long."

Concern swept over her. "Home... Terra... Alex, no one's there to take care of her."

"Well, there is, sortof. Heinrich will be there since he has a key. She seems to be ok with him. I called last night from the airport to tell him I wouldn't be around today due to family emergency." Heinrich von Diem was their contractor, a native Canadian and burly sort who had immediately taken to the shepherd when he and his crew started working. She had gradually accepted his presence in the house and even took treats from his pocket on occasion.

"You think she'll come if he calls?"

Alex smiled with calm assurance. "I think she knows where home is."

* * *

><p>Tiffany and Sean came down from the upstairs with Tiff jabbering full speed. "Well, these will have to do. It's better than what they have on." The subjects of her discussion turned to look over their shoulders at her approach. She held a short stack of clothes for the unexpectedly displaced couple. "These are going to be a little long, but you can roll them up," she said, stacking the blue satin pajamas on the table in front of Cheryl.<p>

For Alex, Sean had collected a gray t-shirt and black lounge pants. "I think these will do. Well enough to give us a chance to clean those up, anyhow." Sean waved at the disheveled shirt and now dusty jeans Alex was dressed in.

"And for me to get that dress out to the cleaners," Tiffany added, pointing at her sister. Both started to protest but the bossy older sister kicked into high gear. "Please, you've both been wearing those clothes for two days straight. It's not like either of you packed a bag before coming here."

Alex put on a deliberately pouty face. "I think we just became wards of the state."

"That's right. The State of Donely. The guest bedroom is all ready, and we've got everything you'd need in the bath," Tiff explained.

Both shrugged and answered at once, "I _could _use a shower."

"You want to go first?"

"No. You?"

"Nope."

Tiffany watched the exchange, incredulous. "For heaven's sake, will you two just go upstairs already?" Cheryl shifted enough that Alex could lean forward and stand with a grunt of pain for the dent in his chest. Taking her hand, they headed upstairs after yet another warm hug from Tiff, who had a quiet word for Alex.

"I can't decide if what you did today was the bravest or dumbest thing I ever heard of. But I'm so very glad you're both ok."

He leaned to her and whispered, "No, the dumbest thing would have been _not _going."

* * *

><p>Cheryl felt the sting as hot water ran over the abrasions on her wrists, but said nothing instead immersing herself in the security of Alex's presence. Each had surely but carefully undressed the other and then took turns washing and finally drying as well. There was a comfort in it, as if verifying all the necessary parts were intact.<p>

Alex stood in front of the bed buttoning up her pajama top and tidily rolling the sleeves up, just as he had done the pant legs. "I want to go home," her voice was steady but not forceful.

"Sleep."

She was less than enthused at his response but laying on the bed snugly against him, Cheryl fell asleep nearly immediately. With her safe in his arms, Alex didn't take that long.

* * *

><p>Giving up on a deep and useful sleep after Cheryl's restlessness had woken them both, the pair retired back downstairs to find Sean and Tiffany asleep on the sofa. The dirty clothes that had been set aside a few hours earlier had been snuck out of the room while they were asleep and now draped neat and clean over a chair. Taking stock of the time and situation, Alex led the way toward the kitchen. They occupied themselves there for about a half hour, being as quiet as possible, when Tiff wandered in to find him apologizing.<p>

"I'm sorry honey, I had more pressing things on my mind than digging your driver's license out of your purse to bring with me."

"What is going on in here?" the tall blonde mumbled, running her hand through slightly mussed hair.

He sighed as Cheryl leaned her elbows on the counter and looked hopeless. "He's starting something for dinner, and trying to figure out how I get home."

Still sleepy, the elder didn't yet grasp the situation. "What's to figure? You get on a plane, it flies away."

"It's the getting on a plane part that's the problem," Cheryl pointed out. "In fact, I'm not likely to make it through security with no i.d."

Tiff stopped midway through peering into Alex's creation. "I see what you mean." She sat on a stool next to her sister and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "There has to be a way. We'll find it."

Cheryl took the opening to divert the discussion from herself to Tiffany, checking up on her for the first time since the miscarriage. They'd talked briefly but never in depth about what had happened, and now in the same room she wanted to get a real feel for how her sister was doing.

Alex worked quietly as the two women huddled close together. Tiffany was stronger than some might expect and seemed to be moving on from the loss without dwelling in it, although she admitted to being hesitant about another try.

"Sean and I kindof decided to hold off on it. Maybe losing that baby was a sign somehow, that it just wasn't time yet." Tiff thought a little more, and chewed her lip. Still watching, Alex couldn't quiet a little laugh. Her eyes narrowed and grilled him. "What was that about?"

He apologized quickly, turning a little pink. "Sorry... it's just... I never realized it before. Must be genetic."

Now it was Cheryl's turn to press. "What?"

"I can always tell when you're fretting about something, aside from that little knot that forms in your eyebrow right there," he pointed out. "But I didn't know the lip biting was a shared trait." There was only one other reason she ever did it, and that was not for public conversation.

The two shared a knowing look and giggled. "Momma."

Sean came in to the sounds of laughter and smiled happily at the scene. "Well, this is certainly an improvement over earlier."

"Shhhh. Don't jinx it," Alex warned. "I like it this way." He continued to stir at a couple of pans while the others gathered on the other side of the counter.

Tiffany grabbed at her husband's arm. "Darlin, maybe you can come up with a solution."

"Uh-oh. For what?"

"The fact that my dear sister has no identification to get through the airport and home."

His typical sideways grin accompanied his answer. "I already have. In fact, I called the hangar while you were taking care of the laundry. Philip is getting the plane ready and filing all the plans as we speak."

Cheryl's mouth fell open as Alex whispered to her. "Who's Philip?"

"Philip flies Sean's private jet," she said, stunned. "Sean, no... I can't even imagine how much that costs."

He waved off her concern. "Oh, come on. Live a little. What is that incredible smell?" he asked, making a sudden change of subject that indicated he would not be told 'no'. Alex thought about answering but gave Cheryl a questioning look, as if to ask _are we ok with this?_ She shrugged, unable to generate the desire to argue with Sean over his generosity.

"Um, potatoes with onion and bacon, and some garlic veggies... and I found some bread, so bruschetta. Kindof a mishmash of found foods."

Having had a little more time to settle down, and being clean helped Cheryl's appetite immensely. The improvement of Alex's cooking over canned soup was an added bonus and he was happy to see her take in a decent portion of everything offered in addition to two more glasses of water.

* * *

><p>A knock at the penthouse door interrupted Sean and Tiffany as they talked about the imminent departure of his jet. He finished a sentence and opened the door to find Colton Shore there, looking a bit confused and frantic.<p>

"Sean, geez, I'm sorry to bother you, but I didn't know who else to talk to."

"What seems to be the trouble?"

Shore started to explain when Cheryl descended the stairs with Alex, freshly dressed in their clean clothes and eager to go home. "Wow, Cheryl. It's been a long time." She smiled a little in greeting from across the room. "Funny, I don't think it's been even a week ago that Olivia was asking after you, and here you are."

"What?" she responded sharply, now on the alert. She had been unaware of the growing relationship Colton had with her nemesis, one Jerome had cultured simply to provide an air that she was making efforts at improving herself. Alex picked up on it all as well, tensing at the mention of Olivia again.

"We were talking and she said something about trying to make up for past deeds, you know, and that she wished she could apologize to you. I remembered Tiffany mentioning you got married and moved to Portland," he said, oblivious to what he had done. Alex was much more perceptive.

Stepping closer to the man who outreached him by an inch or more, he asked in a low and potentially dangerous tone that scared both women and put Sean in a hedgy position between them. "So, what you're saying is,_ you told her_ where to find Cheryl?"

Colton faltered, "Well, yeah... I mean, she wanted to make amends so I thought—"

His thought was stopped by Alex's fist across his chin, dropping him to the floor in confusion. "You know, when Cheryl called you 'dim' I thought that was a little harsh," Alex breathed standing over Shore, who wiped blood from his lip. "Now I know she was being _generous_."

Sean stepped back in, attempting to slow Alex's advance but having little luck. Tiff stood away from the fray in frozen indecision about whether to allow her brother in law to punch Shore again, which was obviously his intent. The smallest person in the room, who had the most reason to be angry, placed her hand over the clenched fist at his side and herself in front of Alex.

"It's ok. Alex,_ please... let it be over_."

With a long controlled breath, he finally nodded and seemed to relax.

"Can we just go home, please?"

Tiffany unfroze in an instant and volunteered. "Tell you what. I'll drive the two of you to the airport and see you off. Sean," she hesitated, looking at Colton, "can you... deal with this?"

He bowed his head to her as usual. "Of course. Come here you," he beckoned Cheryl into a good-bye hug.

"Thank you," she whispered. "For being here to help him."

* * *

><p>It was nearly morning by the time they landed and just after one as Alex pulled the Legacy back into its space at home. Alex made a mental note to get some cigars for Heinrich after discovering that the anticipated 'accidents' from Terra were not present. The man had probably seen to several trips outside for the dog and even made sure that her water bowl was full. Unsure if she had been fed, Alex dished out a half serving for her just in case.<p>

Cheryl's first stop was a lengthy reunion with her pet, kneeling on the plywood floors for several minutes' worth of kisses and belly scratching as Terra flopped happily on her back for the extra attention. The house was dark aside from the hall light keeping them from tripping as they went to bed.

"Two days ago I would never have thought I'd miss this thing." Cheryl stood by the air bed and loosened the zipper of her dress and let it fall to the carpet before turning back to Alex. She cringed again at the sight of the nickel sized dark purple mark on his chest where the bullet had made its way through kevlar. Standing in her slip, she helped him take off the shirt and spent a moment trying to control the rampant emotions surging once again.

"You're not going to cry every time you look at this bruise, are you?"

Cheryl tried to restrain the sniffle forming. "No," she lied poorly. A questioning look was his answer, forcing her to recant. "Ok, probably. It just... reminds me exactly how close I was to losing you forever, and I don't think I can handle that."

"I'm sorry. But, I'm not going anywhere... except maybe to brush my teeth. Ick."

Her face mirrored his on that issue. "Ugh, I know the feeling."

* * *

><p>Cheryl stood in the living room staring in awe and pleasure looking at the walls Heinrich had completed in her absence. The crew had done more finishing while they were away in New York, and even without paint the sight was indescribably better than it had been the morning she had left.<p>

Alex came out from his shower and watched for a few minutes before asking, "Better?"

When she turned Cheryl's answer evaporated into laughter at the sight before her. Clad in a clean pair of jeans and a shirt draped over his shoulder, the mark on his chest had been transformed into a black heart crowned with the letter "I" and a "U" underneath. His efforts with a Sharpie marker paid off as planned and Alex smiled broadly at her enjoyment.

"Oh my God, what did you do?" she giggled through hands held against her face.

He looked down at his handiwork. "I would have written your name, but it's kindof hard backwards and upside down."

Cheryl closed the short space between them and gently kissed the "tattoo" before leaning up to place a more deserved kiss on his lips. They lingered there for the first time since her disappearance Thursday night, both having been too tired and stressed to be affectionate.

"Hm, I think I could do that all day," Alex noted when she slipped away.

"That could be arranged. What else do we have to do?"

Alex squinted at her. "_Have _to, or _want _to, or _should_...?"

"Any or all of the above, as long as it's _normal_."

"Feel up to some shopping?" he suggested.


	20. Chapter 20

"Are you sure you're ready?" Alex sat in the driver's seat of the Subaru, parked in front of Cheryl's office building. He had insisted on driving her there rather than making a trip to pick up the Jeep over the weekend. The car idled and pushed out cool air from the vents, keeping the humid August air at bay. She rubbed her arms a little and nodded.

"I'll be fine. Work makes me feel better, you know that."

He shut the car off and escorted her upstairs, making sure to straighten the green silk shirt and grey slacks before leaving the office. _I've got some words for your boss_, he'd told Cheryl before leaving the house and she had questioned his clothes. On his way down the hall Iris stopped him.

"Mr. Thomson?" she said quietly.

"Hi, Iris. You know you don't have to call me that. It's Alex."

She seemed reluctant to ask but finally did. "Is everything ok? Everyone was worried when Cheryl didn't come in Friday, especially with the security reports."

Alex let a little smile slip through, glad to know that in two months she had fostered such alliances. "She'll be alright. As my brother puts it, she's tougher than she looks." He leaned in a little. "What are my chances at seeing Mr. Seifert?"

"Pretty good, under the circumstances," she answered while picking up the phone. "Amanda? Mr. Thomson is here and would like to see Mr. Seifert... Yes that's right... Thank you." Ms. Walker hung up and pointed down the hall. "All the way to the end. He's waiting for you."

* * *

><p>Less than a week after Cheryl's return to work a crew showed up installing additional security features, including metal detectors at both the public and garage entrances.<p>

"What _did _you say to him?" she asked after work that day.

"Who?"

"Jeff?"

Alex went back to checking the tile work in the second upstairs bath. "Oh. Well, we looked at the tapes from that evening and although there was no proof, he seemed to take it very seriously when I told him that someone walked right into his building with a forty-five in her purse."

She arched one eyebrow. "I guess that would do it."

* * *

><p><em>I would kill someone for an icemaker<em>, Cheryl thought as she rummaged through the box in the freezer for a few cubes to add in her glass before getting some water. Spoiled by the normally mild temperatures, the trip home in ninety-three degree heat with the Jeep's top off had not been her idea of fun. A cold drink was first on the agenda after coming in the front door, blocked from her regular route by the yellow tape warning traffic away from the new concrete pad the sunroom would soon be sitting on. A few extra seconds were spent standing in the cold air of the freezer before turning to fill her glass.

Alex had heard Cheryl come in but kept at his inspection of the master bathroom. A few more days and some floors would make the level livable and allow their current bedroom to be transformed into the guest suite. It was a detail he currently held in reserve, hoping for a pleasant surprise to break the monotony of dust and half-finished rooms.

The last few checks were interrupted by a sharp short scream from the downstairs. Alex sprinted to the balcony and looked down into the kitchen. Cheryl moved to eye him from a better position, standing with one hand carefully on the counter and one balled up on her hip.

"Why is there a turtle in the kitchen sink?"

He'd forgotten the makeshift trauma unit and cringed, hurrying down to take care of the situation. "Sorry," he said honestly with the air of a ten year old who had left his pet frog out. "You didn't get him wet, did you?" Alex asked cautiously while peering into the old porcelain sink.

"Um, no."

"Terra found him this morning. It looked like someone stepped on him, or maybe dropped something on his shell. See?" Alex pointed to a small crack. "Being barked at probably didn't help his disposition any. So I had to fix him."

"You fixed him? How?"

"Superglue." Cheryl looked a little distressed at the thought. "It's ok. Mom let me have one when I was a kid and I dropped him. That's what they told us to do then, as long as there are no missing shell pieces and no blood."

Her annoyance at being startled faded and curiosity took over. "He's kindof cute. What are you going to do with him?"

"Therein lays the dilemma," he sighed. "I checked online, and apparently this little guy is an invasive species. So, I either let him go, which the local wildlife people would probably not prefer, or find something else to do with him."

Cheryl stood quietly sweating in the hot house. "Well, somehow I don't think the sink is a good option. We might need it."

"Are those extra Rubbermaid bins still out in the garage?" he asked, heading that direction with the turtle in hand.

She brushed his fingers with hers as he went by. "I think so. I'm going to go change before I sweat through these clothes. Can't we turn the air on?"

Alex backpedaled slowly. "Sorry. Hasn't been cleaned out or charged yet. But the window unit is on in the bedroom."

* * *

><p>In the last week of August Heinrich's crew plowed through work, completing the sunroom and the large deck above that opened from the master bedroom in only two days. They also painted and laid the natural finish bamboo floors throughout the entire upper level. Soon the only work left was downstairs, addressing the last two rooms and floor throughout as well.<p>

Cheryl stayed late at the office reviewing applications to the mentorship team Jeff had her assembling, knowing that the final decision on all six members had to be made by the end of the week. Alex waited upstairs, plotting until she slipped tiredly through the back door.

"Cher?"

With a controlled resolve, she answered the familiar 'problem' tone that he injected on her name. "Yes?"

"Can you come up? We're going to have to address something." His disembodied voice floated through the two-story living room and she silently rolled her eyes wondering what disaster had occurred in her absence.

As she ascended, Cheryl noticed that the temporary railings were gone, now replaced with the heavy iron design Alex had chosen. As much as she had doubted the choice, the solid feel of it in her hand was comforting and the look contrasted nicely against their light colored hardwoods. At the top she saw that all the trim was up, and doors had been hung. Nothing seemed amiss at all, and she wondered what the problem could be.

"What?"

Alex stood in the hall blocking her way until she closed the space to their bedroom door. Finally stepping aside he said simply, "Furniture." The only thing in the room aside from them was the rug she had fallen in love with, finally laid out after weeks of storage in Alex's garage workspace.

Cheryl's eyes opened wide at the sight. "It's done? Really?"

"Really. All of it. The last doorknobs and trim pieces went in just a few hours ago. Unless you find something wrong, the upstairs is ours." The last time she'd come up there was caution tape across the folding patio door that lead to nowhere, random scraps of baseboard laying about, and some doors still leaned against walls rather than hanging neatly on hinges. Three months of sleeping on an inflatable bed and washing in a pink tub, _a pink bathroom_, were finally over.

She walked the room caressing the toffee colored walls and testing the different light settings. "Can we go tonight?"

"You're in charge of the budget."

A dazzling smile came in return. "Oh, there's definitely money for a bed."

"Good. If we find something now, I won't have to haul that damned airbed up the stairs tomorrow."

* * *

><p>The bed they chose was delivered the next day after both decided that the extra charge was well worth it. Not only for the convenience, but also in allowing the work to continue pretty much uninterrupted. Alex rushed around the entire morning moving clothing up and garage sale dressers out so the von Diem crew would have access to demo the bed and bath. Once everything was moved he spent more time than planned in setting everything in proper order, especially minding Cheryl's work clothes so they were hung neatly in the walk-in closet. The landline rang as he worked and he was forced to answer with no caller i.d., as the only phone nearby was a simple handset.<p>

"Hello," he said simply, bypassing formality in distraction over the disorganized state of the bedroom.

_"Yes sir, is this the Thomson residence?"_

"It is, this is Alex. How can I help you?"

_"Mr. Thomson this is June with Dr. Smith's office. I have to apologize that we seem to have misplaced your wife's cell number. If it's possible, we'd like to confirm her appointment for Wednesday at twelve thirty."_

"Well, I can't confirm for you but I'll certainly give her the message to call."

_"That would be great Mr. Thomson, thank you. Have a nice day sir."_

* * *

><p>Cheryl walked through the sunroom which, although unfurnished, was a lovely addition Alex made to connect the detached garage to the house. The entire journey from door to door was paved in stamped and stained concrete and surrounded by glass that closed out any rain but still allowed a perfect view of the back yard. Looking up at the large deck off their bedroom served as the roof, she imagined spending a first perfect night asleep in a real bed. At the door there was a slip of paper taped to the glass:<p>

_Up_.

A smile of anticipation crossed her lips as she followed the instruction, slipping off her heels and treading quietly up the stairs. Heading straight for the bedroom she found him primping the fully outfitted bed. They had agreed surprisingly fast on the purchase, locating elegant nickel finished steel head and footboards that she adored, accompanied by a Alex's cherry maple armoire and side tables with nickel hardware. It wasn't designed a set but worked perfectly. Everything had been delivered and Alex had made the room complete, moving every article of clothing up and making up the bed with simple cream sheets and blanket.

"Hi," she said warmly, leaning against the door frame with both hands behind her back.

Alex whipped his head around. "Hey. How long have you been standing over there? Sneak."

"Just a few seconds," she said, carefully setting her shoes aside as he approached.

Opening his arms wide, he sought her opinion. "What do you think?"

Placing herself inside the spread of his arms, Cheryl stood with her back pressed into him and took in the details. "I love this room. And I love you."

Closing his arms around her waist, Alex nuzzled a few kisses down her neck before taking a deep relaxing breath. They turned slowly through the room, absorbing the peace of their home. "Oh," he said softly. "And guess what else I found today." She felt him fishing in a pocket for a second and then a 'click' as the stereo tucked inside the armoire kicked on with an old Van Morrison song. With the disturbances around the house for the first three months of their residence, having the equipment out was simply an invitation for it to get damaged.

"This is a nice way to come home." Cheryl turned toward him as they started to sway to the music. "Hmm... how long has it been since we did this?"

"Too long," Alex answered with distraction, appraising the vintage cropped jacket she wore over a lavender dress. "You know, this is very nice..." he complimented while slipping the garment off her shoulders.

Relaxing both arms let it fall completely into his waiting fingers. "Thank you."

Alex gently tossed the jacket onto the bed and traced a tickling path up each arm, drawing them up around his neck. He turned to place a kiss inside her right elbow, touching his lips softly to the fading bruise there.

"Doesn't look so bad now," he noted, progressing up the arm with a few more kisses before stopping to address her lips properly. Moving to the left arm Alex rmirrored his caresses from the right, stopping again in the cleft of her elbow. "All gone." As it should be. He had insisted after getting back from New York five weeks earlier that she get checked out properly. The mark on the opposite side was from a separate checkup a week ago, her yearly OB visit and prescription renewal. "What did you think of him?"

She didn't follow what he was thinking, absorbed in the sensations fizzing up her body. "Who?"

"The doctor... what was his name... something Chinese." More kisses fell upon the sensitive skin inside her arms.

"Dr. Chu? He was nice enough I suppose." Her attention was slowly growing at the subject. It worsened when he drew away and looked at her with concern.

"Everything was ok though, right?"

Suspicion fully aroused, Cheryl lost focus of his previous attentions. "What's going on?"

"Oh, I'm just wondering how someone who usually has to be pushed to see a doctor more than absolutely required is getting calls to confirm a _third _appointment in less than six weeks. Should I be worried about something?"

_Busted_. She hurried to reassure him, knowing the promise she'd made not to hide any health issues from him. "_No_, not at all."

"Then why—" he started to push, letting the strangeness of it bother him.

"Everything's fine." Cheryl held his gaze for a second to make sure the words registered. "Maybe better than fine, actually."

Alex's shoulders dropped as he failed to understand how _better then fine_ could mean seeing a doctor _more_. "You're going to have to explain that to me." Even as the light in the room started to dim with the setting of the sun behind tall pines along the creek, he could see a spark in her eyes.

Cheryl squeezed his hands. "I don't know where to start." A quick bite on her lip was followed by, "You should probably sit." He cautiously took a seat on the bed and she paced a small path in front of him. "You know I went last week for my regular appointment. And of course, seeing a new doctor so everything took longer than normal. The call you got today was from her office, Dr. Deborah Smith."

"Yes."

Nodding, she continued without much hesitation, almost afraid to slow down for fear of not keeping her mind on track. "So, during the exam she's asking all the normal questions and notices my ring, and asked how long we'd been married. I told her, and she said 'planning on starting a family soon?'" Her voice steadied and Cheryl sat carefully next to him.

"I thought you said..."

"Exactly. I figured she just hadn't paid attention and asked if she had read my records."

Now his curiosity was piqued. "And?" he managed calmly.

"I think she memorized them. Down to the last detail, without looking. So we talked about what the doctors had always said..." Her nerves were starting to kick in again and Alex felt her hand tremble a little next to his leg. "She said she practiced medicine on a case-by-case basis, and wouldn't make any recommendations without data to back it up."

The picture fell together for Alex as he watched the smile hidden within her creep to the surface. "So, this appointment is about getting data, so she can tell if you should or shouldn't try to have children," he concluded. His mind jumped from one concern to another and he lay back on the bed, staring up through the skylights at a dim star fighting past the sunset. From the edge of his vision he could see her nod quickly.

"I know I should have said something last week, but... I guess I didn't really know what to say. It's just tests for now, so there really isn't anything _to _say." Cheryl watched him with worry. "Please don't be mad."

Alex's expression changed several times as he digested what had been happening without his knowledge for the past week. "I don't think I'm angry. I—" he stopped and blew out a heavy breath. "My head is spinning." Laying there he felt her fingers clasp round his and it grounded his thoughts. "How many of these tests do you have to go for?"

"Once a week for blood tests, and three for collections... for six weeks." Craning his neck up, his look said everything. "She wants some sort of baseline on how the results come in for morning, afternoon and evening samples for at least that amount of time to see what patterns occur, if any," Cheryl explained.

He sat up and studied her, finally seeing the tension she held waiting for his reactions. "Come here," he beckoned, opening his arms again. "You could have told me all this and saved yourself worrying," he admonished.

Looking up from his comforting embrace, she wondered "What about you?"

"Have you thought about what might happen if you go through all this, and she tells you the same thing the others have? Because that's what I'm concerned about. You know my position on kids... biology isn't the most important thing."

She understood but could not get her heart to agree, especially after seeing Marcus with Megan and Todd. The visit just after his birth had been surprisingly powerful and getting regular pictures emailed did nothing to slow the feelings. Cheryl remained silent about it knowing that Alex was offering the support she needed. Deep inside she was grateful but not surprised he was not the type of man to feel intimidated by raising a family not born of his own making.

"I know. But... for the first time in my adult life I have a 'maybe' instead of 'no'. I'm doing my best to not get too anxious about that," she confided.

Brushing her hair aside he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Oh, something else," Alex said, suddenly a bit more stern. "I'll be going to meet this doctor, and I will be there when she makes her conclusions. Got it?"

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>"Wow, you made it," Iris blurted as she trailed Cheryl into her office.<p>

"Tell me about it. How much time do I have?"

The assistant checked her watch. "Six minutes. Another appointment?"

Gathering a few papers and her organizer Cheryl shot a quick look up. "Sortof. Long story... suffice it to say that if I never see another specimen cup again it will be too soon." Deborah's office just had to collect the cups from her three times a week, so the trip was only long enough to drive over and fill one. Then the sprint to work, or back to work at least twice. At least the evening trip could be made on the way home.

"Ew. Hope everything is ok." Iris volunteered, curious but managing to keep from prying too much. She and Cheryl had developed an easy friendship with the latter providing some 'unofficial' mentorship during lunches and breaks. Walker had shown real ability in some of their side discussions and Cheryl had been disappointed with Jeff's edict that she not be allowed as part of the official team. He felt that there were more than enough candidates with college degrees and that it would be unfair to offer her a spot over one of them. Instead their sessions had been off the books until Iris could finish her BBA during evening classes.

"Everything _is _ok." Iris balked a little at the comment. "Like I said, long story. Did you get the proposals printed?"

* * *

><p>Four weeks through the 'experiment', swamped in team development and a mere three days from Alex's thirty-third birthday had her running every which way. The crew at home was <em>this close <em>to finishing and being out of their hair forever and the Birthday Boy himself was finally settled into the office in job search mode.

Cheryl sat at a small cafe table waiting while Iris ordered and checked messages on her phone. The first was from Tiffany which included a link to a news story, detailing the recovery of a body from the waters of the lake some forty miles upshore from Port Charles, believed to be the remains of former mob princess Olivia Jerome, missing the last six weeks. DNA tests were pending to confirm the identity of the presumed drowning victim, although the condition of the body was such that certain cause of death may not be determined.

A sense of security washed over her. _Thank you, Julian._ He had kept his word and even made sure that no trace would lead anywhere near the people Olivia had terrorized. Sending a quick response back thanking Tiff for the news, Iris sat across from her with a fresh latte.

"That's a different look," she noted. "Must be good news."

"News of someone's demise shouldn't be but in this case, yeah." After a sip of chai Cheryl checked the next message, a text from Alex two hours earlier.

_ Can't stop thinking about that slip, and your hips. _

"Oh my." A flush came over her features and she turned off the display. "I'll just save that for later."

Iris giggled. "I know those kinds of messages."

"How _is _Melanie?"

The younger woman blotted a spot of coffee from her vest, thankful the colors matched and it likely wouldn't stain. "She puts up with me working all day and going to class half the night. Honestly, I wonder sometimes why she sticks around."

"You must be doing something right. Our first year together, Alex worked so much. But we knew that wouldn't last forever. He managed to design this and propose six months in," she said, holding up her left hand where the customized ring resided. "And I planned our wedding during that craziness."

Iris sighed. "I think if we can hold it together for the next year, I can graduate and stop trying to do two things at once. Maybe then I can focus some energy back on her, like she deserves."

Cheryl stood, indicating it was time to head back to the office. As they left she offered another word of wisdom. "One thing being with Alex has taught me... just tell her that. It makes all the difference."

"In the meantime," Iris began, and they chimed together: "Back to work," as Cheryl thought up a response to the text to keep her husband occupied.

* * *

><p>Alex came out of the office a few minutes after hearing Cheryl come home and found a sight that sent parts of him into overdrive. She sat not <em>at <em>the new kitchen counter but _on _it, in only the slip he had eyed so carefully as she dressed before leaving in the morning. There was a small bowl of grapes at her side and she leisurely selected one, popping it seductively into her mouth as he approached. He'd been on a slow burn all day, encouraged by her return message a few hours earlier.

_Actually a bit warm. Would love to get it off._

Now she sat before him and wordlessly parted her knees allowing Alex to stand pressed between her thighs, hands already pushing the offending garment toward the hips he coveted. The taste of grapes burst into his mouth as Cheryl claimed him lustily, slipping her hands to the waistband of his faded jeans. He was quickly without a shirt as she determinedly pulled it from the tucked position and over his head. Alex complied by lifting both arms to shirk it off and then resumed the grasp he had on her body, bending to lay a path of kisses up the inside of one leg. A pleased sigh escaped her throat as Cheryl knitted fingers into his smooth black hair.

Dinner was delayed as they exercised the desires built up through a day of messaging and waiting. Afterward they sat together on the floor munching the remainder of grapes Alex snuck from the new stainless refrigerator, Cheryl shivered next to him and cuddled closer.

"You ok?" were the first real words spoken by either since she'd arrived home.

"The floor is a little cold."

He hadn't noticed, and told her so, receiving a rather pointed look down at her present state. Disheveled as he was Alex had at least kept track of his boxer briefs, while she curled up next to him completely bare. The only clothing within reach was his shirt, so he stretched over and grabbed it. Cheryl slipped it on and greeted Terra, who had emerged from her bed in the corner. Long ago the dog had learned that during the extracurricular activities that went on around the house it was better to lay down and wait it out.

"She has to think we're crazy sometimes."

Alex held in a laugh. "Well, she's going to think she doesn't like me much pretty soon."

Cheryl stuck out a pouty bottom lip. "Why would you say that?"

"Because I realized today that even with all the obedience training and making sure she's been vaccinated, we have yet to have her spayed or microchipped." In Colorado they were far enough from any other homes with dogs that spaying her was never really a worry. Now in a more residential area, a wandering male would be a distinct possibility. "So, tomorrow I'm making the appointment with the vet."

"Hm. I suppose that's best." Terra nosed at the nearly empty bowl, which Cheryl moved aside. "No. No grapes for you. They're not good for puppies." She turned to Alex with a separate thought. "Oh, and Deborah scheduled the last three appointments. All Mondays at four-thirty. And you know what I discovered?"

A strange excitement emanated from the question. "I'm afraid to ask."

"She's from Tennessee too. We grew up less than fifty miles apart." Dr. Smith was also a few years older but that robbed none of the fun from the situation. "No wonder I like her."

Alex refrained from commenting that he believed she would like Idi Amin if he told her she could have a baby. _Not the subject for humor_, he reminded himself. This was far too important to her. "She certainly doesn't have that stuffy 'doctor' attitude. I like that. She acts just like a real person."

The conversation lulled and each sat with their own thoughts about her trips to the doctor. Alex had mostly forgotten about his birthday considering the final details on their house, furniture deliveries and organizing himself enough to get his name out for new job opportunities. When his mind went to Cheryl and Dr. Smith's tests, the concern was always toward how she may react to bad news. There were moments of worry over a positive conclusion as well, but he pushed them away as something for 'if' and 'when'.

"Hey," Cheryl coaxed next to him. "Where'd you go?"

Back in the present, he looked at the slick stones she had chosen out of the bag for cabinet knobs and was pleased that the details of what he had proposed came together successfully. "I was just thinking I finally got to have sex with you on the beach," Alex joked.

* * *

><p>Two days later, Alex was in no mood to celebrate, birthday or not. Being in the house with little to do other than continue updating his portfolio and check the local resources was making him very frustrated. Cheryl's excitement and energy about his special day was not as eagerly embraced as she might have hoped, returning home with gifts to commemorate.<p>

He happened to be outside playing fetch with Terra when she arrived and tread carefully across the lawn to greet him. "Hey babe. How's the Birthday boy?" A sour look was the silent response. "That good huh?"

With a heave, Alex threw the tennis ball halfway toward Jill's house and the shepherd sped off in pursuit. "This is about as productive as I've felt all day," he growled. Aside from getting back to a regular schedule of morning runs there was a definite stale air around that he couldn't seem to shake. It settled on him quickly after the house was finished and only getting a new project would satisfy the need he felt.

Cheryl smiled broadly trying to drag him out of the funk. "I have presents."

"Gifts for your unemployed husband? That's fantastic."

His attitude was unusual and took her by surprise. Standing dumbfounded for a moment she controlled her own response, refusing to let the discussion turn into a fight. Terra trotted back happily and dropped her toy, ready for another run. Alex threw it again and Cheryl waded in carefully.

"Ok. I've seen you a little grumpy before, but this is new."

He finally turned toward her, exasperated with himself more than anything. "You realize we've been here for four months and I haven't brought one dollar into this house?" Alex's shoulders drooped as all energy seemed to fade from him.

Cheryl's mouth hung open slightly in shock that he felt so disappointed with himself. All the work he had done since the move had been for _them_, and their house. Whether he had actual paying jobs meant nothing to her, but had evidently taken its toll on his self-worth.

"I'm aware that you've spent nearly the entire time working to finish our home, and make it something special for both of us. And I'm aware what that would have cost if we hired someone else to do it." Her tone was as calm and encouraging as she could make it. Looking up at the strange but somehow harmonious blend of stone, steel, glass and wood that he had created, she took his hand and made him face the structure. "You put so much into this, and it's us. This house is so beautiful I can't believe it. And you made sure it was finished in a fraction of the time I would have thought necessary. You should be so proud, because I am. I think you are remarkable."

Alex seemed to accept her praise, but was not completely convinced. It showed and she refused to let him continue feeling fiscally responsible.

"Come on," she tugged at his hand. "I have something to show you." Cheryl led him into the house with Terra bringing up the rear and the three of them congregated at her computer, now set up at her desk in the shared office. It took only a minute for her to open the document she wanted and turn the monitor for him to view. "Do you know what this is?"

"Some sort of satanic spreadsheet?"

Rolling her eyes, she retorted easily. "This is what happens when you put me in charge of the budget, silly. Look closely. Column C is what you estimated and got budgeted. D is what we actually spent."

Realizing the extent of detail Cheryl had kept in these records, Alex was pleasantly surprised at the numbers. Although there were some entries where they had overspent by comparison to what he'd planned, all in all the overwhelming theme was that under his guidance, they had _underspent _on the remodel. Scrolling to the totals line, the difference looked to be just over ten percent. "This is everything?" he asked, suddenly much less depressed.

"The furniture is on a separate sheet, since it wasn't part of the original budget, so yeah." She let him marinate over the bottom line before hopefully closing the subject. "Now, do you still think you haven't contributed?"

Alex looked a little sheepish. "I guess not."

"Good." Reaching into a desk drawer she pulled out a small box and set it before him. "Hopefully you won't take this badly, then. Happy Birthday." He opened the flap to find a set of new business cards complete with updated information and a fresher design than the previous version. "If I'd known you were having these feelings, I might not have done this. I figured you were getting everything ready and would need these, so don't take it as any sort of demand."

Reading over the details, he stopped with a confused look. "I have a dot com?"

The smile grew and grey eyes danced with enjoyment. "You own the domain, and I have an email link for you from the host. I figured you could come up with something basic for now, or if you want to hire someone to get a site up that's fine too."

As little as ten minutes earlier and Alex may very well have had a bad response, but she'd successfully broken down his concerns, and now he enjoyed the helping hand Cheryl was offering. "I think I can whip something up. There are plenty of free applications out there to build a basic site with. When I get rich and famous I'll pay someone to re-do it." He gave her a grateful hug and a quiet "Thank you" assuming she had finished with gift-giving.

"Now, come with me... again," she commanded.

"You're pretty bossy for it being _my _birthday," he teased.

"Please?"

"Ok. Where to?"

* * *

><p>Later in the evening the two of them sat together watching a movie of Alex's choosing and adjusting to the new sound of a low gurgle coming from the aquarium in the office. Cheryl had decided after nearly a month that if the turtle was staying, it should not have to live in a plastic tub in the garage. The present she'd selected was a large tank and all the necessary equipment for the amphibian to be happy and healthy as their new pet. Terra too was adjusting but at least stopped staring into the glass enclosure and lay on her bed gnawing a bone.<p>

Aside from setting up Crackers' new home, the night was quiet and uneventful. There was a strange pleasure in doing nothing out of the ordinary after the previous two years where they had spent time in a hospital and Manhattan.

"Does this mean we're getting old?" Cheryl wondered from his side.

Scowling a little, Alex considered it. "I hope not. We're just getting started."

* * *

><p>Iris watched curiously as Michael Lewis, one of Cheryl's mentoring associates, stormed unhappily from her office just after what the assistant had believed to be the beginning of an hour long meeting. He was one of the more highly regarded among management, but also had the arrogance to accompany that esteem. She sipped coffee and watched as Lewis headed down the hall to Jeff Seifert's office and paced a moment before being granted an audience. Five minutes later Michael was much more composed while he headed toward the elevator and Iris' phone rang. She had a feeling who would be on the other end and cringed, anticipating.<p>

Of course it was Seifert, summoning Cheryl. She had made it a practice to turn her out of office on during team meetings to limit interruptions, so any 'emergencies' had to go through Iris. She took the call and braced herself before knocking on the office door, knowing her friend had been tense for several days and unwilling to be the bearer of any bad news to compound her problems. Slipping inside she whispered to Cheryl the necessary information and quickly got herself out of the way, swayed heavily by the glowering unhappiness that shone from Cheryl's gaze.

With a controlled exhale the summoned stood. "If you will all excuse me. Please continue to discuss Ms. Zimmerman's proposal until I come back." The five remaining team members glanced at each other anxiously and slowly resumed as requested. Iris flashed an apologetic look as Cheryl strode toward the end of the hall. She stepped inside Jeff's office fully prepared to defend herself. After hearing all of his comments, she made her explanations.

"Jeff, I was very clear to the entire team that there were to be no interruptions to our meetings. Mr. Lewis spent the first five minutes of today's time with his cell phone out, paying no attention to me or the others. His actions disrespect everything we're doing and I won't tolerate the attitude he seems to have when anyone other than him is speaking."

He nodded, trying to maintain some objectivity in the midst of what was becoming a crisis between one of his hand-picked up-and-comers and the woman sitting before him, who had been courted to bring him along. "I'm sure this can be resolved. Michael is a very confident man. Perhaps there is some explanation for his actions today?"

"And the other days? I've overlooked the cell phone use once already, and had to deal with him trying to bully the others through two other instances. He doesn't seem to care to listen to any guidelines, so I told him his presence was no longer required with the team. They can, and will, function better without him." Cheryl was barely controlling her frustration, not only with work but with the other issue Iris had seen the effects but had no understanding of the cause. For a week she had waited with nothing to do but burn time until Deborah could make her evaluation and discuss it with her and Alex, in just three hours.

Stopping to take a calming breath, she offered him a way to handle it that would make everyone with possible exception of Lewis himself, happy. "Maybe you have some other project that he's needed on, and wouldn't allow time for the current mentor program? He could always take part in another one... provided of course that he is _fully _prepared to do so."

The last thing she needed was to have her boss override the decision to cut a member of the team, and offering a way to 'save face' seemed like a solid compromise to letting everyone in the building in on the fact that he'd been dropped. It would simply appear as though resources were realigned. It would be easy enough to convince the rest of the group to keep quiet about today's events. _They'll probably have a party_, she thought. _Maybe I can arrange one for after work._

"Well, I have to admit there have been other comments like this. I suppose I was hoping he would take advantage and learn from the program. It's disappointing, but you're right. The rest of the team can move forward. I will deal with Michael."

Cheryl breathed a sigh of relief and they agreed on a few details before she hurried back to her office, apologizing again for abandoning them in the middle. They all looked a little apprehensive until Lawrence finally spoke up.

"Is he coming back?" The young black man did not seem enthused about the prospect.

"No, he is not. But in the interest of office harmony, I do have to ask that none of you mention what went on here today. You'll figure out why later and understand. In fact, if everything stays nice and quiet, lunch will be on me Friday." It was part of her bargain with Jeff, a sort of bribe/reward/teambuilding gesture that he endorsed and agreed to pick up the tab for. With her news the group refocused and went on about business in a much better mood, debating the merits of each of their 'homework' assignments. The rest of the day went by smoothly, although her nerves grew more on edge as the time for her appointment neared.

* * *

><p>Alex came to pick her up around four, as promised. Six weeks had passed and on the twelfth of October the tests were officially over. There was no way he would let her hear the results alone, and no matter which way Deborah decided he knew Cheryl would be in no condition to drive. He'd dropped her off for work in the morning before doing some local ad placements to supplement job leads. He was leaning against Iris' desk when she stepped out of her office to leave some documents for delivery.<p>

"What are you doing out here?"

"Gossiping with Iris."

An amused look accompanied the lift of one eyebrow. "Really? About what?"

"You, of course. I need her to tell me whether it's safe or if I should run for cover." He tried to act is if this was a real concern but failed as the teasing smile crept through the facade.

"So what's the verdict today?"

Iris looked at her, appraising. "Toss up," she said dryly.

"Traitor," Cheryl deadpanned. "You're supposed to be on my side."

Iris shrugged without worry. "I am. That's why I tell him."

Alex smiled and finally stepped forward, taking one of her hands in his and sharing a quick greeting kiss. "Well missus, are you ready?"

Her hand trembled a little in his. "No. Yes..." Cheryl expelled a nervous breath. "No." She clung to Alex's hand and took him along to get her purse and briefcase. Somehow she had managed countless trips to Dr. Smith's office to have blood drawn and leave samples without getting too worked up, but today's visit was different. "Ok." He took it as she intended and continued to hold her hand all the way to the Legacy parked in front of the building.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later they were home and Alex turned on the new fire insert for some much needed heat in the house. They'd kept the original stone fireplace but modified it with the gas unit for efficiency. A cold mid-October rain poured outside and Cheryl sat curled with a blanket, staring out the window from her favorite spot, a charcoal colored suede loveseat. Alex watched her closely as he made tea and then held the door for Terra as she dashed back in from a trip to the back yard. The drive home had been quiet but he let her settle with her thoughts and focused on the road, getting them back safely through the treacherous weather conditions.<p>

When the tea was ready he poured cups for each of them and made his way to crawl into the space behind her, letting the drinks cool on the coffee table. Alex wrapped both arms around her in a warm embrace.

"I thought happy people weren't supposed to cry."

Tears trickled down both flawless cheeks as Cheryl continued to think about the diagnosis Deborah had revealed._ Honestly, I don't see any evidence to back up your previous physicians' recommendations. With continued dietary considerations and a little extra care, I see no reason why you two shouldn't be able to have children when you choose._ There had been additional warnings about necessary monitoring of her kidney, blood pressure, and other things but that was not beyond expectation.

"Sorry," she managed, turning around to face him with joy in her eyes. "I guess I don't know what else to do."

Alex repositioned her more comfortably on his lap and rewrapped the blanket over her shoulders. "Don't be sorry," he stroked her face and touched away the salty drops that lingered. "I am really curious as to what's going on in that beautiful head of yours though."

"It might scare you." He said nothing and waited for her. "I just keep imagining having a little miniature Alex. I know you said it didn't matter to you, but it does to me. I want to have a baby." She hesitated only a second. "No, I want to have _your _baby. I don't know if I can explain why that makes such a difference, aside from loving you." He sat maddeningly quiet, and looked at her. "You don't seem surprised."

He shook his head once before stroking her cheek. "How could I be? I saw you with Marcus. That boy had you wrapped around his little finger as soon as you held him. I know you want this, and always have." Alex took a long breath. "You know, the last six weeks I haven't even thought about this."

"What do you mean? You ask about everything."

"But I never wanted to think about this. I was always concerned about you, and what would happen if Deborah put up a red flag. I figured it was better to be prepared for the worst."

Cheryl's smile grew. "And now?" The happiness within started to push past the initial shock and her energy began to boil over.

Alex simply shrugged, momentarily speechless at the situation and the beauty shining from his wife. "How about we just let this sink in for a little bit. Maybe you should call Tiff."

Cheryl crinkled her eyes and furrowed her brow. "Why?"

"Oh, lots of reasons. Mainly because you know better than I do how worked up she gets. Right now she's living under the same impression you were, and if we wait and drop a bombshell on her there will be hell to pay. I think she's still a little mad about my joke when we got Terra. She'll freak out, and then settle down and be happy when we get to the next step."

She gave him her best pouty face. "Give me some other reasons." Alex gave her his best _'You're being hardheaded'_ look. Finally she accepted the deal. "Ok, ok, I'll call her. Do you have any earplugs I can borrow?"

"No, but I'll mediate the call if it helps."

* * *

><p>Cheryl finally worked up the nerve to dial Tiffany's number and broke the news as carefully as possible. It made little difference as her older sister now demonstrated exactly what both she and Alex had anticipated, getting overexcited and jabbering incoherently into the receiver. With earplugs out of reach, Alex had taken the phone from Cheryl's hand and held it away from both of them as they cuddled on the loveseat. Rather than sit idly while the tirade continued, he had instigated a mini-makeout session to pass the time and distract attention from the negativity until Tiff finally quieted.<p>

_"Hello? Cheryl Ann? Are you even listening to me?"_

Alex took over the call. "Hey Tiff, yeah we're here. Are you done?"

_"For heaven's sake Alex, don't tell me you're serious."_

He maintained a calm, assured tone. "Tiffany, she's spent the last six weeks getting every test imaginable. I lost track of how many times your sister has been to that doctor's office getting stabbed or having things poked at, not counting all the little plastic cups that got left for more tests."

There was hesitation on the other end as the information set in. "_And the doctor said she could?"_

"I believe her words were 'no evidence' supported _not _having a baby. Tiff, you know I'd never allow anything that jeopardized her health. If Dr. Smith had any doubts, that would be it. We'd be talking with Lithuanian orphanages or something else."

Cheryl giggled next to him at the comment, laced with as much truth as humor. She had known since the talk next to Jack's lake that he would do anything necessary to make her happy. The easy, loving nature he held was a characteristic she hoped would pass on to his son.

Alex heard a sigh at the opposite end of the conversation._ "I don't know. This still worries me Alex. I mean, all of a sudden one doctor says everything is ok?"_

"I understand that, but then again Deborah is the first doctor to actually do the research. Everyone else just made a decision without any specific knowledge. And I think Cheryl would even admit that maybe a few years ago she didn't follow orders and wouldn't have had the results then that she does now." He looked up to see her cringe a little acknowledging the possibility and snuck a reassuring kiss in. "Want to talk with her again?"

_"Yes, please darlin."_

"Hi," Cheryl resumed, taking the phone from Alex.

_"I'm sorry I freaked out on you."_

"We expected it... that's why he made me call today instead of later."

_"Well at least I'm consistent. How are you doing with all this?"_

Cheryl imagined Tiff perched on the green sofa absently biting her nails. "I don't think I've come down from my cloud yet." She fingered the section of Alex's dark hair that always fell near his eyes.

_"So, now what?"_

"I don't know. We just found out today, and haven't gotten any farther than this."

A dissatisfied grunt came from Tiff. _"You're gonna make me an aunt but we'll still be thousands of miles apart. How am I supposed to handle that? You know I'm still going to worry about you, regardless of what that doctor says."_

"Oh, I know you will. I guess you and Sean will just have to come out here and visit us," she answered with mild sarcasm. "And we're quite a ways from making you an aunt, although that doesn't mean you shouldn't come before then. You can see us, the house, the dog, the turtle and the city."

_"The turtle?"_

"Yeah, the turtle."

_"Now that's a collection I have to witness in person. I'll talk to Sean."_

Alex watched the exchange, happy that the panic had passed and not only were they back to normal but working out a possible trip. "Good," Cheryl beamed. "There's plenty of room for you."

Tiffany had seen a few photos of the house and had some idea of what to expect. _"I'm sure. Alright baby sister, it's getting late here and I have to get some rest. I'll call you when Sean and I work something out, ok?"_

"Perfect. Love you."

"See," Alex observed after she hung up. "Could've been worse. A little blustering and everything's under control."

Cheryl sipped tea and scooted closer to sneak soft kisses from him. "It amazes me sometimes, how well you handle her."

"It's part of my job, right? Tiff's kindof like a pressure cooker. Stand back from the initial blast until the good stuff inside can be enjoyed." His smug smile lasted a few seconds while she laughed, nodding in agreement. Watching her enjoy the moment Alex considered some other questions but decided to leave them for later. _Let her soak it up_, he told himself. "Speaking of kitchen utensils, I'm hungry. I'd offer to take you out and celebrate but getting out in this storm seems silly."

Sitting up with an idea, Cheryl suggested pancakes. "Perfect for a cold rainy day."

* * *

><p>"You really don't want to take that, do you?"Alex's words broke the spell over her with a jolt. Cheryl had not realized he was standing in the doorway Wednesday morning as she prepared for work. The small plastic dispenser rested loosely in her hands as she turned toward him with a resigned look.<p>

"No," she said quietly.

Stepping toward her Alex took the case and looked at the ring of tiny tablets, some of which were already missing. They'd left the subject of Monday's appointment to rest for a day, but watching her stew over it wasn't going to help. "I'm pretty sure you've been thinking about this much longer than me. Want to tell me about it?" They leaned side by side against the ebony double-sink vanity while Cheryl gathered her thoughts. Finally the breath she'd been holding escaped.

"With a few exceptions, I've gone through this routine every day since I was seventeen. I went by myself after school to get the prescription because I knew Mama and Daddy wouldn't take me. Lied and told them I'd been at the library," she flashed a little smile at the memory. "I haven't had to think about whether to take them or not, Alex. I just _had _to. And to be honest, even when I thought Julian and I would be together, I never got comfortable enough to wonder about it. I wasn't ready then, in more than one way."

Alex let her story settle on him like the weight it had been for her. "And now?" The question was more to lead her forward, as he could already tell what she felt in her heart. Cheryl carefully inspected the polish of her shoes and finally revealed the details of the 'scare' just a short while before their first meeting.

"Wow," he said, nearly flattened by the revelation.

"I think it scared me most because I knew it wasn't right. The whole situation was messed up, and more than anything I knew it wouldn't be a happy event. The strange thing is, six months later I had you," she let her fingers settle together with his. "And even if we hadn't been the careful people we are... if somehow I'd gotten pregnant, it would not have bothered me at all."

It was a compliment to him and their relationship that she was so at ease with the possibility. Once she had decided to leave with him for Colorado, Cheryl had been certain about all of it.

"You would have hurt me if that had happened." She started to protest until he completed the thought. "Remember how much I worked then? I would barely have been around for it. You'd have gotten mad and I would have felt guilty. That's aside from me freaking out because you told me what the docs had said."

He ended with a 'dare to call me a liar' look and she giggled, breaking some of the heaviness in their conversation. "Ok, maybe. But it wouldn't have been wrong. We might have struggled but in the end everything would be fine."

"I suppose so. You don't mind the idea of putting work on the back burner? It hasn't even been six months with them." Alex changed gears, moving them more toward the present.

Grey eyes looked up at him with a childlike hope. "It's not like I'd be having the baby tomorrow. Kindof takes a while, you know."

"Let's mark this day down. My workaholic wife just said 'no more.'" He squeezed her hand and got serious again. "You're absolutely sure?" A soft but certain nod served as her answer. Blowing a long breath out, he wiped a hand through his hair. "I want you to be happy, but I don't want to say 'yes' until I really feel settled with this. And I still need a job. Unemployed husband is one thing, but..." He shook his head to emphasize the point. "Ok?"

Cheryl knew her instincts had kicked in after Monday's appointment, and Alex needed time to adjust to the idea. As much as she wanted it, there was no argument about the request to wait. She held her hand out simply, waiting for him to return the prescription.

"Ok." After a peaceful moment she checked her wristwatch and cringed. "I gotta go. Looks like no breakfast for me." She popped the pill and both hurried down to start the day.


	21. Chapter 21

"I know Elaine, I guess I just wanted someone objective. My Mom really isn't going to qualify on this one." Alex had been on the phone with his friend for a half hour asking about New Mexico, her family and every other topic possible before she got tired of waiting and pressed him for the real reason he had called. Only then did he reveal the story about Cheryl's diagnosis, and that he was now holding the reins on whether they went forward. "How did Jack handle it?"

_"Well, we didn't really plan having Chris. Birth control then wasn't what it is now. And he was nervous at first, but as things went along I think he realized life just keeps going. By the time she was born Jack was just a pile of mush, completely entranced by his daughter."_

"Is it weird that I don't seem to feel as excited as Cheryl at the idea?"

_"Hm, no. I think it's common for men to feel like fatherhood is something that happens to them, rather than something they take part in. Jack told me once how he felt so much of an outsider when I was pregnant... like it was a secret world he wasn't allowed into."_

Alex sighed heavily. "I don't know. Do you think I'm ready for this?"

_"Honey, I think the fact that you ask that question gives all the answer necessary."_

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you are wearing this tie."<p>

Alex looked down as Cheryl finished straightening the pale pink knot. "You bought it, silly."

"And it looks fantastic. I guess I just figured getting you to actually put it on would be some sort of test for me." Her gentle hands fell along the crisp white shirt as she pinned the pewter clip in place.

He played up his best masculine attitude. "I'm man enough to accept that your pink tie looks quite good with my dark gray suit." Alex had found a local architecture firm with too many large projects to manage, leaving them with several small ones out for freelance work. "How is it somehow just as sexy when you put my clothes on, instead of taking them off?"

Her dimples made an appearance as she teased, "I don't know, but you need to mind your hands, buster. I can't send you out on an interview all wrinkled up."

"Yes ma'am," he sulked, withdrawing his hands from her waist. "Can I at least pick you up for dinner?"

Cheryl made an act of considering it before accepting the proposal. "Yes you may. The team conned me into buying them drinks after work instead of lunch today. We can go together and then find somewhere to eat later. The Jeep will be fine in the parking garage."

"Five o'clock then?"

Finishing off a glass of orange juice, she gave a tiny nod.

"Kiss for luck?"_ Can't hurt to ask_, he told himself. Another flash of dimples as she crooked a finger to him, beckoning him back so she could fulfill the request. When she left a few minutes later Alex stopped to realize he imagined that if they had a daughter, she'd have the same characteristic marks in her cheeks.

* * *

><p>Lawrence snickered alongside Matt Linehan from the opposite side of the table from the Thomsons as the group waited to place orders. Alex watched the two men gesture and finally whispered to Cheryl. She looked back and forth from him to the discussion a few feet away.<p>

"Oh, don't worry about that. He's single. And he wears ugly ties." Her comment was deliberately loud enough for the younger men to hear. She grinned broadly once their attention was on her. "Maybe the two are correlated." Alex smirked a little and wrapped his arm around her proudly, giving the tie a perfunctory adjustment.

When the waiter finally arrived she instructed him about the bill and let the others order before he came back around the large round table. Both Cheryl and Alex asked for coffee, eliciting groans from the six sitting around them.

"Come on, it's a tap room. That means hundreds of beers to choose from," Kelly complained. A couple of others echoed the sentiment while Iris remained quiet. Invited because she had been present for the Lewis blowup, she also knew why Cheryl would not be sampling any beer and did not feel it was her place to reveal.

"Yes, and you should all enjoy your two rounds. I'm just fine with my kona."

"Me too. I'm driving and it's cold outside," Alex added.

Matt took the opportunity to give him a hard time as well. "Man, pink tie _and _no beer. He _is _whipped."

Shrugging it off Alex fired back quickly. "That one must be single too."

Kelly nodded, stifling a giggle and the group traded teasing barbs for an hour while Cheryl's team enjoyed themselves. There was some discussion about the upcoming trip to San Francisco at the beginning of the year, another two months away. Alex's stomach made a low rumble that Cheryl picked up on. He gave a little lift to both eyebrows in answer when she looked his way quizzically as if to say "I can't help it."

After a brief conference they decided to excuse themselves. "Couscous awaits," she informed the table. "You guys are on your own. Be safe, and have a great weekend." They picked up the bill on the way out and Alex escorted her to the passenger seat of the Subaru, amazed that she wasn't freezing in the knee-length skirt. In the three years he had known her Cheryl had never shied from wearing whatever pleased her, no matter the weather. The long trenchcoat protected her legs and she did not complain, so he made no comment.

"Do I need to get us a table at the restaurant?" he offered.

"Why?"

Alex reached across and lightly teased the hem of her navy skirt.

"Don't you worry about me. I can manage just fine," she assured him, planning to fully enjoy the experience by sitting on the traditional cushion.

* * *

><p>It was still dark on Sunday morning when the phone next to the bed rang. Cheryl, being nearest, grudgingly rolled over and grabbed the handset.<p>

"It's your brother. You kill him," she grunted and passed the receiver over before collapsing back against Alex's chest with her eyes shut. He cracked an eyelid just enough to locate the 'on' button and answered.

"Hullo?"

Todd's excited voice nearly echoed over the phone. _"Man, you wouldn't believe what my boy's doing!"_

"Does it involve bodily injury?"

_"What? No, no, no... he's standing up all by himself!"_

"Marcus stands up now?"

_"Well, only for a little bit... but he's getting better,"_ Todd admitted, still proud.

Still far too much asleep and comfortable with Cheryl nestled alongside him, Alex couldn't get as excited as he knew his brother wanted. "That's great. Tell me something else?"

_"Yeah?"_

"What time is it?"

_"Oh, umm... seven thirty five."_

"Really?" He heard Megan in the background asking who Todd was talking to followed by the increasing volume of her voice and tone.

_"Alex, I am so sorry. I know better than to leave him with the phone."_

"Hi Sis."

_"Your brother can be such an idiot, but he's amazing with Marc. I think I have to keep him."_

"Ya think?"

She laughed softly. _"Yeah. You guys go back to sleep. I'll try to make him think a little harder before calling so early."_

"Thanks. Have him take some video if he needs to brag. Love you." Alex pressed the button and dropped the handset off the edge of the bed onto the floor.

"What is it with people waking us up early?" Cheryl wondered softly. "First Tiff and now him."

He groaned. "Sorry. You know he gets excited. When we have a baby, remind me to call at some ungodly hour to describe the quality of poop in a diaper." With both eyes shut against the world Alex did not see the glance she stole up at him with the mention of a baby, but certainly knew it happened. A tug pulled the tangle of covers toward his side of the bed before they both fell back asleep.

* * *

><p>Alex worked off his anxiousness over the interview and the few emails he'd gotten about possible jobs by working in the shop area, which he had managed to make a "Cheryl-free zone". The only reason for doing so was to keep his current project a surprise until completed and finally moved into the house. She had given up asking about her dining room after the near argument while furniture shopping the month before, and left the subject silent since they typically sat on the barstools against the kitchen counter for meals anyway.<p>

He was finishing cleaning up the area late Monday afternoon when the Jeep returned to its space and shut down for the evening. Hurrying to catch Cheryl before she made it into the house, Alex ended up scaring her and nearly ruining his own fun.

"Geez!" she gasped as he came up behind her. A little smack on the arm followed while she complained. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? Why are you lurking around, anyway?" Annoyance turned quickly to suspicion. Normally he would have simply spoken out to get her attention but today he'd seized one arm and snatched the briefcase from her hand. He didn't answer and hung his head waiting for the tension to pass. "What?" Cheryl finally asked, more open to what he apparently needed to say.

Alex walked her backwards toward the door. "Don't turn around yet. Just keep going," he coaxed, holding her steady and barely containing a boyish grin.

"You're enjoying this too much. I don't really like going backward. Can't I just walk?"

"Only if you cover your eyes."

"Fine," she agreed, rolling both before placing an open hand over them and wheeling around to face forward. He made her stop just inside the door and caught her peeking through her fingers.

"Hey, no fair." It was too late as she was already pacing toward the newest addition nestled into the open dining area carved from what used to be a small bedroom: a large redwood topped table surrounded by sleek aluminum chairs. The thick wood surface was held up by a base that had been created to match, tying the pieces together.

"Those are my chairs," she marveled. "I thought you hated them?"

Alex looked up and summarized what he had realized. "No, I figured out that I just hated the _set_. Too much of one thing. So I just had to work out how to add something warm."

Cheryl ran her fingers over the deep red-brown surface. It had been carefully prepared just enough to be clean and functional along the top, but held many imperfections along the edges. It reminded her of Jack and Elaine's stump table in Colorado, as he knew it would. Underneath, a series of wide silver oval "legs" formed the load bearing structure, each curve mimicking the sway and line of the chairs she had chosen. "How on earth did you get this in here? It looks heavy."

"I hijacked Barry. He was over one day a few weeks ago wondering if I could help him move some furniture at their house. I was working on the table, he was grateful for the help, so I figured turn about was fair play. He's actually a pretty cool guy, for a car salesman." Alex watched her circle the table inspecting every detail. "Anyhow, he hung around a little to help keep it lined up while I bolted it down to the base pieces, and then made me swear I wouldn't tell Jillian I got him to do any heavy lifting."

The quiet of the room began to eat at him as he waited for more of a reaction than the continued slow perusal of wood and metal. "You know I hate to admit when I'm wrong, so don't gloat. It _is _better without the other table."

"So, it's ok? I don't need to start over?"

"No, it's beautiful." She hesitated just a second before voicing one concern. "Six chairs though?"

The spacious table had enough room for more, to be sure, but by her tone he couldn't decide if she thought six was too few or too many. "Well, there are four more in the basement. I just thought it looked nice without being too cluttered."

"Ten?"

"Well, there's you and me. And as you so succinctly put it, "no more than four" in addition. Plus any other family or guests... ten may be a little close at the table, but I think it's do-able. I didn't want to chance not being able to find those chairs at some later date."

Of course he would plan that far ahead. Cheryl considered a day in the future with their children, plus all of the potential extended family together in the house. _Chaos_, she thought. _It will be chaos. But wonderful._

Alex made a grand gesture toward the new setting. "It's all yours then. I assume the decorations will be added when you find what you want."

She looked once more. "No, it's perfect just the way it is."

"Not even a pumpkin for Halloween?"

"Hmm. It is only twelve days away, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>Despite the surprise Alex had granted, Cheryl still anxiously waited for word on his interview and related job searches. She tried throughout each day to remind herself that it had only been last Friday that he had spoken with the firm about their freelance jobs, so any answer would hopefully come before the end of the week. Tiffany called to follow up on plans to visit and they agreed that Thanksgiving was an ideal time. None of them could afford to have extra time off so a holiday was the best choice. Alex suggested spending Saturday up at the Meadow on Mt. Hood so she could break out her snowboard and even teach him how to ride. It was slower downhill than skis, but he picked up the skill well enough to keep from falling too much through the day. They drifted leisurely in the late afternoon, making their way down on what had been agreed as the last run before dark set in.<p>

"My butt is getting sore."

Cheryl giggled at his calm announcement. "You haven't been on the ground that much. Next time I'm sure you'll do much better."

"I don't know when that will be. I mean, I can't very well have you sliding down a mountain while you're pregnant, can I?"

Cutting into the snow, she stopped short and he nearly ran her over. Her eyes widened as they met his. "You got a job?" Her breath came out in a shallow fog, warm against the chilly mountain air.

Alex held up a hand, displaying three fingers. "The firm decided giving both projects to one person was easier for them, and there's a couple not far from here that I met Thursday to confirm and sign a contract with."

"You're kidding!" Cheryl exclaimed and threw her arms around his neck. "That's so great. I knew you'd do it."

Starting to wobble on the board with her weight in addition to his, Alex bent to set her back on the ground. "No kidding. I'm now gainfully employed."

They stood toe-to-toe still buckled on snowboards. "And, you're done 'settling' with having a baby? It hasn't been that long, really." She bit at her lip, unsure she really wanted to ask.

"Yeah, that." He took her nervous hands carefully. "To be honest, I wasn't sure of anything. So I called Elaine."

Cheryl's eyebrow's crinkled. "Not your mom?"

"My mother asked about babies the day we got married, remember? Do you think she could be objective if I mentioned the possibility?" Her reaction was enough cue for him to continue, telling her what Elaine had said at the end.

"That's kindof cryptic."

"Exactly. But then that's what she intended." Elaine was very good at leading people to the conclusion they would make naturally. "I realized I could take it two ways: Either I asked if I was ready because I really wasn't, or the fact that I asked meant I was worried enough to know what I was getting into."

Cheryl stared with expectation.

"So, you're a grownup... I think I'm one... we're married. There's no reason not to go on with the next step in our lives. I love you and I think there's plenty of room for one more."

"Really?"

Alex shrugged in his usual way when in agreement with her. "Wanna make a baby with me?" Cheryl leapt at him again, tumbling them both into the powdery snow where they joined in a long kiss. "I didn't mean _here_," he clarified with a sly grin.

The fact that she had continued to follow routine and taken a pill before breakfast did little to curb their feelings. "Take me home," she whispered.

"As you wish."

They collected themselves and headed off the mountain, dropping off Alex's rental board and boots along the way. Cheryl waited for him outside and stuffed handfuls of snow down the back of his jacket as he turned to find her.

"Oh! Now you're gonna get it..." he threatened, giving chase as she jogged away with her gear slowing the escape. Long strides caught him up quickly and he hoisted her over in a fireman carry for the walk back to the Jeep, listening to her laughter the whole way and nodding to passersby as if nothing strange was happening. "Oh," he blurted, "Remember you had rules for renovating?"

"Yeah?"

"There are rules for this, too." He let her slide down to stand next to the door of the four-by-four. She waited, listening. "First, we are not going to be the kind of parents that freak out every time the kid gets muddy or has a sniffle or falls down, ok?"

Knowing Alex, their children would be dirty a lot, so that was no problem. "Ok. And?"

He was a little more serious with the second. "This can't be _work_. I mean, raising children is, I know, but I don't want to feel like we are just going through the motions trying for you to get pregnant. I've seen a few couples like that, and it gets ugly. The minute this starts feeling like work, we're doing something wrong."

Cheryl knew what he meant. "So what you're saying is that we have to keep a relaxed, fun, loving atmosphere." He nodded. "Anything else?"

* * *

><p>The trip home was punctuated by stop lights occupied by caresses and kisses, at least one session of which had to be broken up by a string of honking horns behind them. A quick call ahead and sprint into the Chinese restaurant ten minutes from the house took care of dinner. The seatbelt holding Cheryl in was unbuckled before the Jeep stopped moving in the garage, and in an instant she settled on Alex's lap, reaching down to unfasten his restraint while letting soft lips trace a path around one ear.<p>

His grip shifted from the wheel, pulling the keys quickly and gathering her tight against his hips. "Get the bag," he breathed after attending to the bare section of her neck available past the sweater and jacket. Dinner in hand, Cheryl held on when Alex slipped from the seat, shoving the door with his knee and solidifying the sure embrace around her body. His rare displays of strength had a definite effect on her. She wrapped herself around him as he walked, enjoying the feel of his tight waist and chest under the strain of her weight.

Alex moved easily into the house with his cargo and settled her along with dinner on the new table. He had layered up in clothing for their day out on the snow and stood in front of Cheryl in a mildly battered Marines hoodie, which she expertly peeled over his head before he could protest much.

"It's chilly in here," he said with a slight shiver, and pressed himself closer again.

"I don't think so," she countered, warm in her jacket and light sweater as she worked magic over his exposed abdomen. The swift removal of the bright aqua coat came in response. "Ooh, ok. Fireplace."

Rather than carry her again, Alex simply lead the way and continued kissing her soft lips with only small gaps for broken sentences. "You know... I don't think that... this will do much... good on the... babymaking front..."

"Hmm... practice."

Alex took a hard look at her, playing out being offended as the fire came to life. "Practice? _Practice?_ What happened to 'Yes, oh God, y—""

Cheryl clamped a hand over his mouth mid-exclamation, knowing precisely what had come out of her own mouth only a few days before. "Do it again," she challenged.

"As you wish."

* * *

><p>When Alex started working there was little time to waste. Three live <em>paying <em>projects meant that he was up early, out for client meetings and site scouting trips, and holed up in the office for hours on end. He once again hooked up to the iPod even though Cheryl was at her office and could not object to having the music blast through the house. Terra took to the change positively, glad to have some company in a regular manner again, and although Alex knew she still favored Cheryl the shepherd was more and more attached to him as days went by.

By mid-November both were in a solid pattern of work and embarking on a "pressure-free" effort to start their family. Cheryl had also adopted a new activity as suggested by Dr. Smith, exercise. While she was far from overweight, Deborah did think that adding a little extra muscle and building cardiovascular strength would be helpful with some of the possible side-effects of pregnancy on her body. She located a small women's center not far from home and stopped for evening pilates classes three times a week.

Iris had picked up on some of the changes, most notably the sudden absence of a coffee maker in Cheryl's office. Walker waited until lunch when they were away from the building to grill her over it.

"So, um... let me make sure I don't miss anything. You had tons of appointments through August and September, then Alex comes to escort you to another one and you've been floating around in your own little world for the last month. Now you're working out and giving up coffee?"

Cheryl's frosty grey eyes narrowed. "Have I been that obvious?"

"Only to people who pay attention to things aside from your work, I suppose." Iris sipped her favored latte and bowed her head a little. "Are you uh, hiding something under there?" Her partner Melanie was a certified child care provider, so the signs were familiar.

Looking at the loose jacket she'd thrown on to battle the damp chill, Cheryl knew she'd been completely busted. "No, nothing hiding. Unfortunately." She had moped dejectedly into the living room earlier in the month, and with a little coaxing had revealed the 'failure' to Alex.

"But it's on the agenda?"

Taking the time between forkfuls of roasted vegetables and rice, Cheryl outlined the full story to her friend. "You should have seen his face when I told him how many," she giggled. "And that was before I found Deb and did all the tests."

Iris had difficulty believing Alex would be afraid. "He seems pretty solid with just about anything you do. Although, I'd probably freak if someone just dropped a bomb like that on _me_."

"I keep telling him, four is the maximum, not a requirement. Even if he did make sure there was enough space in the house for that many." Her smile broadened remembering how he had specifically changed the plans to ensure her satisfaction with the available space. There might be shared room, but room nonetheless.

"Seriously? It's that big?"

Cheryl stopped to realize that Iris had never seen the house in person. There had been periodic comments and sharing of photos, but since the house had been completed two months earlier only Jill and Barry had been their guests. "Why don't you and Mel come for dinner? I'll give you the grand tour."

Iris sat up straight and proper, considering the invitation. "I think I can make that happen."

* * *

><p>"You'd think that if they didn't have the time to manage these projects themselves, they wouldn't have the time to pester me, either," Alex griped. The firm that had contracted him had demanded yet another meeting to monitor his progress and they were just over a month into the association. Terra cocked her head to the side as if she understood and gave a low 'boof' of agreement. He so rarely got worked up about anything the dog automatically assumed the supportive role, assuming he was right.<p>

_At least _my _customers aren't such a pain_, he thought, wishing once again that the freelance jobs had turned out to be more fun. Thankfully once he had the plans finalized they expected no more from him, and he would be able to focus fully on the site across town. The Stafford family was planning a new home along with stables for their riding expedition business, and wanted the entire spread designed to be not only functional but expandable and attractive as well. When time permitted, Alex had been researching horses, equipment, health needs, routine care and whatever else he could locate. Knowing the requirements of the house already, he felt that learning their business needs was the most important preparation.

"Wanna go on a field trip?" he asked. Terra stood and wagged her tail, understanding only the word 'go' but always ready to do so. She had managed to forget the trip in the Subaru that took her to the vet for spaying and the shot in her neck that provided electronic identification. While she preferred the Jeep, riding in the Legacy was just fine too, even though he made her ride in the back. "Let's go see some horses."

* * *

><p>Alex stood in the open doorway of the Stafford's existing barn discussing the daily rituals with one of the hands while Terra wandered in the paddock nearby. There were still random drifts of snow standing where the sun couldn't reach and she found interest in one. Continuing to take notes, Alex did not notice a young woman leaning against the wall watching the shepherd in her investigations. Instead he reviewed the details with the man he was interviewing and thanked him, finally looking up to find the dog.<p>

"What in the heck is she doing?" the teenager asked. Following her line of sight, he squinted out and watched for a minute.

"Mouse." Alex shook his head trying not to laugh too much.

"Huh?"

He seen it several times in Silverthorne the previous winter and thought it to be a puppy thing, but she had hunted down a field mouse and was currently entertaining herself by tossing the poor thing into the air, letting it run a bit, and then locating it to repeat the sequence. "She likes to play with them." Terra had never brought any corpses back, so he liked to think they lived to play another day. He called her name and waited as she returned to his side, albeit grudgingly. Alex reattached the leash and they headed back for the car, stopping to wipe muddy dog paws on a ragged towel he had stowed in the trunk. "Bath time for both of us, hopefully before we get busted," he noted after settling back in for the drive home.

Terra gave a little whine at the mention of another bath.

"Don't give me that. You smell."

* * *

><p>"For goodness sake, you can afford a much nicer car. I don't understand why you insist on keeping this thing." Tiffany's disdain for the Jeep was more than obvious even though she had not had to ride in it. They had taken Alex's car to the airport the day before Thanksgiving to get her and Sean, and the comments only came as he pulled into the garage next to Cheryl's beloved Wrangler.<p>

"I like it. And it's handy when we camp or go boarding."

Sean smothered a grin while Tiff let out a tsk. "You know, sometimes I think you forget you're a girl."

"_I _don't," Alex said pointedly, dragging suitcases from the trunk.

Her grey eyes sparkled and Cheryl gave him a quick wink while holding the door open for Tiff and Sean into the house. They were greeted with the sound of a low growl and both froze in front of her.

"Uh, Cheryl..."

Still holding the doors for Alex she called out calmly, "Terra, _hoji_." Alex finally made it in and Cheryl stepped through to rub Terra's ears where she stood in place as commanded. "It's ok, they're family." Looking between her master and the newcomers Terra relaxed and gave a little wiggle. "Go on then, say hello."

"That's not a dog, it's a carnival ride," Tiffany assessed. "She's huge." At more than a year and a half in age, she had finally reached full size. There was no need for Cheryl to reach to find the shepherd's ears as they sat at perfect hand height for her.

"And it's exactly why she's here." Alex set down Tiff's bags. "Combine that with an instant attachment to your sister, and what do you get?"

"One heck of a guard dog," Sean answered. Standing in the wide open living space, he looked around at the alcove serving as dining area, across the large vaulted room to the stone fireplace adorned with laminated glass mantle, and then to the spacious beach colored kitchen. Around the corner from the dining area was their office, and down the hall lay the former master bedroom turned guest suite. Hidden near the stairs was a common powder room and the laundry along with access to the basement. "Wow."

Tiffany assessed with a more critical eye and after a long silence finally declared, "There's a nice mix of the two of you in here. Very eclectic. I like it."

* * *

><p>"I do love real fire, but this is much cleaner and efficient. I just wish there was a way to toast a marshmallow on it."<p>

They sat discussing the gas insert and the fact that Alex had somehow convinced her of its benefits. Everyone had finally settled in after dinner and gathered around the living room.

"By the looks of it I'd say you've each compromised. Now, I want you both to be honest because it's bugging the heck out of me... there have to be things that you do to drive each other crazy. I mean seriously you can't be this perfect all the time," Tiffany pressed.

Alex snickered a little. "Perfect? That's a little much."

"Hey, now..." Cheryl's protest was accompanied by a pinch to his arm.

"See?"

She gave him a playful warning look. "We do compromise a lot, and we've learned where not to push too much. I suppose everyone has little habits that can be annoying, but we've gotten used to them. There's no point fighting over small stuff."

"Come on, you're telling me that you don't just get cheesed off at him?" Sean sat quietly while Tiffany continued her inquisition.

"Sometimes. Honestly, I find socks everywhere." Cheryl looked pointedly at her husband, who blamed Terra.

"She drags them off! I can't very well clean up what's been dragged to another corner of the house."

"Oh, don't blame the dog. She couldn't pick them up if they weren't already on the floor, could she? And speaking of her, Alex finds ways of getting ridiculously filthy, and takes her along to join in."

Now he pouted. "She had fun. And I gave her a bath after."

"Now I've started it," Tiff beamed. "Let's hear all the good stuff."

"For goodness sake... when they come back smelling like a horse stable..."

Alex stopped sulking to realize he'd never told Cheryl where he and Terra had been. "How do you know that was the smell?"

Her mouth clamped shut for only an instant before responding defensively. "I grew up on a farm, remember?"

"We didn't have any horses," Tiff added with mild suspicion. Three faces stared at Cheryl anticipating an explanation.

Knowing Alex wouldn't want to hear, there was a reluctant silence and then quietly, "No, but Danny Graves' family did."

"Danny Graves? What does Danny Graves have to— ohhhh..." Tiff arched an eyebrow at the unspoken revelation. "He _was _a little cutie. I had no idea you and he—"

"Ugh, come on. Husband in the room," Alex protested in vain.

"Well, you'd already left. Probably a good thing, too. You would have blabbed to Momma."

Sean chuckled when Alex covered his ears and chanted, "Lalala... I am not listening... lalalala..."

Cheryl ignored him to finish her thought. "Some things you don't forget. That stable was one."

"Argh, Cher..."

"Oh, everybody remembers their first. What was her name? Hm?" Tiff poked at him.

He sighed heavily, knowing an escape from the subject was impossible. "Steph. Her name was Stephanie."

Tiffany's grin grew at the opportunity to tease her brother-in-law. "Did you love her?"

"I thought so, until I found out she was running around with the quarterback too. I guess the skinny tight end wasn't good enough for her attentions."

Cheryl shifted closer and offered some consolation. "Her loss. Do you know what happened to her?"

He smirked. "Yeah, she got knocked up and ended up marrying the quarterback. I think he works in a tire factory now."

All four got a good laugh at that and Sean summed it up perfectly. "Karma."

"And Danny?" Tiff was curious.

With a sigh of her own, Cheryl remembered. "He tried very hard to convince me to stay, and not go to school in New York. Halfway through Senior year I think he figured out I was going anyway. I don't think he was very happy then. He barely spoke to me, or anyone really. I assume he stayed in Tennessee to run the farm. That's what he wanted me to do, with him."

"Heartbreaker," Sean figured, probably correct. He saw a flash of guilt on her face, as did Alex. Tiff was too busy contemplating what her sister's life would have been like if she had done as Danny asked.

"I see that look, and you can stop." Cheryl informed her. "All that matters is that the men I've known taught me enough to see what I wanted, and that's right here." She clasped both hands around Alex's arm for emphasis, and he turned to place a tender kiss on her lips.

"Amen," the older blonde confirmed. "Is there dessert around this place?"

* * *

><p>Later as they undressed for bed Alex returned to the subject. Cheryl stood brushing her teeth as he came and wrapped himself around her from behind. "Would I be a total Neanderthal if I said I felt a distinct urge to take you out to a barn and make you mine?"<p>

Looking at him in the mirror, she rinsed and frowned. "Why?"

"I hate the idea of sharing you. It might be some sort of uber-testosterone need to stake a claim." His hands settled gently on soft curves covered by a pink flannel nightshirt.

"I'm already yours, silly. You've never shared me, and you never will." Cheryl turned to face him. "Besides, hay and straw are itchy. I like our bed much better."

Alex shook off the feeling that had lingered. "How do you put up with me?"

A shrug of her shoulders was followed by an easy answer. "It's all about the boxer briefs."

"Glad I never went to the tightie-whities then," he added, leading the way to bed.

Settled into the darkness both looked at the stars visible through the skylight. "You never had a chance to say what I did to bug you," Cheryl observed.

"You worry too much."

"Seriously, I got to say what I wanted."

"That's my answer. You worry too much. Oh, and you hog the covers."

A soft laugh trickled into the night. "You can't blame me for that. I'm asleep when it happens." She yawned and turned over, mumbling into her pillow. "I can't believe you want to cook everything tomorrow."

"S'ok... already half done."

* * *

><p>"Gracious Cheryl Ann, where is the coffee?" Tiff called grouchily.<p>

"Shhh," Alex hushed as he turned the bottom stair. "She gets testy when that comes up."

"What? My sister loves coffee. Why would she be grumpy about it?"

Shuffling through the kitchen and into the pantry, he emerged with a small bag. "Because, she _does _love it, and is now limited to only one cup a day." An incredulous look greeted Alex in response and he wondered silently if Tiff had monitored her caffeine months earlier. There was no need to bring it up and possibly cause her to feel guilty, and he was satisfied to know Cheryl was concerned enough to change her own habits. He started a pot while Tiff leaned forward against the counter, still mildly bleary and wrapped in a deep blue satin robe.

"Ya know, I peeked in the fridge earlier... where's the turkey?"

"What turkey?"

"It's Thanksgiving... turkey?"

"No turkey," he said with an amused smile, and went upstairs to shower.

Sean came down the hall freshly dressed and was greeted by her confused expression. "What the heck are we eating? What kind of Thanksgiving do we get if there's no turkey?"

"I don't know sweetheart, but I'm sure they have something planned." They chatted for a few minutes before Cheryl appeared and Tiff could grill her on the day's plans.

"What's the deal here?"

Already well aware of the situation, she deflected. "You have to talk to my husband about that one. He's in charge." Lingering over the aroma drifting from her cup, she let a dirty look pass by and shrugged. "I'm just the assistant today. Honest." She stood there remembering cooking with him in the small rental that first winter night together.

Sean knew the look and called her back to reality. "Must be a good memory in there."

"Oh, I was just thinking about the first time I helped him in the kitchen. So what do you want for breakfast? That _is _my job today."

* * *

><p>By noon Terra was driving everyone crazy and Alex suggested Cheryl take her and the Donelys outside for some exercise. Walking was as much as the people did, but along the way the dog's ball was thrown multiple times for her energy to be vented.<p>

Tiffany saw with happiness the blend her sister had found, cherishing the secluded yard and house yet maintaining her modern sensibilities. It was the perfect mesh of the things she loved about her childhood home and the things she had left for. Cheryl shone with delight as they toured the place, pointing out where changes were planned for the spring and certain favorite trees.

Alex worked steadily in the kitchen until Cheryl poked her head back in a half hour later. "Alex?"

"Yeah?" He stepped toward the back door and into view.

"Do you need help? I was going to take Tiff and Sean on a little tour around the neighborhood."

"No I'm good. Have fun babe. Hey..."

"Hm?"

"Want my keys?"

She delighted him with a laugh. "No. Tiff will have to handle riding in the Jeep."

* * *

><p>Alex eventually caved to the begging from Terra during Cheryl's absence, tossing a piece of meat down to her only seconds before the threesome returned. "Don't tell," he admonished. The shepherd ran off to greet her mistress and immediately let out a burp from the treat he had given her. Cheryl looked over at him, knowing what had happened. "Traitor," Alex accused the dog. "Everyone ready for some food?" He'd spent most of the morning and early afternoon cooking and they'd been out for nearly two hours between the dog walk and drive around the area.<p>

"It certainly smells good," Sean commented eagerly. "But what exactly are we having?"

Alex grinned like a child with a secret, which in a way, he was. "Why don't you all have a seat. I got wine for the two of you, but if you don't want that I'd suggest water or maybe ginger ale."

"Oh bring on the wine, that sounds fabulous."

Sean nodded agreement with Tiff's decision as Cheryl moved to help. "Nope, this is my show. Sit."

"But—"

"Don't start a fight with me, woman," he teased. "You get to do the hard work next week when Iris and Mel come over." She had already been convinced to make roast pork and a full southern spread for the occasion.

"Guess he put you in your place," Sean observed.

"God help anyone that interferes in something he has planned."

In just a few minutes Alex had the table filled with small salads of radicchio and endive laced with shallots and blue cheese, along with drinks and wedges of torn rustic Italian bread. Before he sat the soup tureen and bowls joined the mix and each was given a modest serving of wedding soup as well.

"Just so you all know, if you enjoy the meal it's my Nonna's doing. If you don't, it's mine."

"Nonna?"

"His Grandmother. This adorable, tiny little Italian woman. She makes these amazing cannolis," Cheryl explained.

"Yep. Mom got her a computer so she's been emailing recipes right and left. Enjoy, and remember... the two main dishes are still to come."

His main dishes were revealed to be sausage sauteed with peppers and garlic and mushroom lasagna. When pressed about the traditional value of the latter Alex laughed and admitted he had consulted Isabella. "She said pasta can be anything, as long as it tastes good."

"Gracious Cheryl Ann, how do you not weigh three hundred pounds?" Tiff asked around a mouthful.

The younger savored a blissful bite of mushrooms before answering. "I actually eat much more healthy foods now than when I was in Port Charles. Plus we walk a lot, and now pilates is kicking my behind. But it feels good."

"Yes it does."

Cheryl let her fork fall to the plate and stared at her husband. She couldn't decide to laugh or smack him. He saved her the trouble of either by turning to squeeze her in a bear hug, barely controlling his own giddiness. Sean was having difficulty and burst out laughing.

"I couldn't resist," Alex apologized. He smothered her in kisses amid his own bursts of giggles. "See. I never can."

Rolling her eyes at her devoted husband's antics, Cheryl looked over his shoulder to their guests. "Ninety-five percent of the time I think I married this thoughtful, considerate, respectful man. And the other five, I get _this_."

"Only five? Honey you've got some work to do."

One last kiss and she pushed him away. "Finish your dinner, or there's no dessert for you."

Alex wondered silently if she meant the gelato or another kind of treat. Her hand on his thigh under the table provided a partial answer.

The banter continued through dinner and the table clearing afterward, where Cheryl insisted on helping whether he liked it or not. "You may as well load the dishwasher. I never do it right anyway." Alex grinned, ribbing her about the constant rearrangement of any dishes he placed in the racks.

"Come on and sit with me," she coaxed. Tiffany was already stretched on the couch with her legs propped across Sean's lap, still marveling at the meal he had served. "What was it you said? 'I need some couch time'. The kitchen will wait." They snuggled into the smaller love seat together, holding hands like teenagers.

"Well, that wasn't the most expected Thanksgiving fare, but it was certainly delicious. Thank you."

"Oh absolutely, sweetie. It was fabulous," Tiffany echoed her husband's sentiments.

"Glad you enjoyed it. There's limoncello and cinnamon gelato when everyone is ready for dessert."

Tiff groaned. "Right now I feel like I might blow up."

"Shall we vegetate? I think The Wizard of Oz might be on."

The only one who didn't think the monkeys were creepy was Tiffany.

* * *

><p>"How are you still even sortof awake?" Cheryl grumbled as she lay across the bed, still dressed. "You've been working all day."<p>

Deliberately picking up the socks he had discarded minutes earlier, Alex dropped them into the espresso colored hamper next to the bathroom door. He snuck closer and quickly snatched the edge of her shirt up to place a few kisses on her increasingly taut core.

"Ooh, that tickles."

"Hmm... look at that. I might be able to bounce a quarter off you pretty soon."

She sat up on elbows and gave him a bit of a warning. "If you bring money to bed, I'm tossing you out." The dim light managed to mask a tiny smile.

"I'm just saying your hard work is showing. And it's even hotter than normal." Alex placed emphasis on the compliment by directing more attention to her midsection.

A groan of protest escaped Cheryl's lips. "I _so _don't want to get up from here."

Working his way up, Alex paused only at buttons on the soft peach blouse, accentuating each victory with sensual nibbles at the skin below. "So, don't." He settled in alongside her waiting for a reaction.

"Hm, that sounds nice," she purred and reached to gently pull him in for a lengthy kiss.

* * *

><p>Alex woke in the dead of night and looked up at the bright full moon pouring blue light down from the ceiling. Cheryl didn't wake but curled up tight, chilled in her sleep with the blankets in a tangle around her legs. Only the sheet and his own body provided warmth. Slipping cautiously from his place and into the lounge pants he located on the floor, he circled around and tucked her warmly in before starting downstairs to the office. After years of random trysts with insomnia, he knew there was no point laying there waiting for slumber that would not return. It occurred to him as he stepped quietly down each tread that the moon reminded him of the clear disc that had appeared over the desert on those cold winter nights. Shaking it off he headed for the office, ruffling Terra's fur in greeting as she came to see what the movement was about.<p>

* * *

><p>"I could swear I heard something last night," Sean observed over coffee.<p>

Cheryl hadn't missed the episode entirely, but followed Alex's advice and let it pass without much worry. It was only the third since the wedding and the time between each increased significantly. "It was probably Terra. She roams around the house at night sometimes. It's a little freaky if you aren't expecting extra noises," she volunteered. There was no point explaining every detail to her family. Alex let the discussion slide by and munched Cheerios.

"Yeah, must have been."

Only after they were left together did Sean press Cheryl about the previous night. "I've known some pretty smart dogs in my time, but none of them turned the lights on or tapped rhythms on a desk. At least, that's what I think it was."

Cheryl cringed a little. "You didn't _just _hear a noise."

He shook his head. "I know you two come off pretty solid, but if there's something going on that you need to talk about..." Donely's assumption was that there had been a disagreement or some other problem, which was a fairly normal thing to believe with most couples.

"No, Sean," she sighed. "Alex has, every now and then, nights where he just doesn't sleep well. It goes back to his service with the Marines, and has gotten remarkably better since we've been together. Last night was the first in months." He understood as she had expected considering his own lengthy escapades. "I'd really prefer Tiff not know. She'll just worry. He hasn't even told his parents about it."

A trademark lopsided smile broke across his face. "Alright kiddo. Really, I don't know why I even questioned it. Goodness knows I've been up in the middle of the night working plenty of times. Thankfully for me, your sister usually sleeps through it without noticing."

"Speaking of which, where is she? I know Alex went for a run, but I haven't seen her this morning."

"Yeah, that. I believe you'll find her out in the sunroom." He stood and rounded the counter to kiss her on the temple. "Good luck."

Cheryl's eyebrows knitted at the mysterious comment but he vanished down the hall before she could ask any more. Gathering her cup and a blanket from the couch, she went to find Tiff. It wasn't hard to do as the space was a simple passthrough to the garage, equipped with a small table and wooden bench intended for the enjoyment of more hospitable weather. She sat without a word next to the tall blonde and threw the blanket over both their legs. There was a long stretch of silence while she waited for Tiffany to speak.

"It really is beautiful here. I mean, I knew it would be from how what you wrote and some of the pictures, but..."

Grey eyes narrowed, waiting.

"You're never coming back, are you? To New York... to stay. I guess I was hoping you'd be closer, and we'd get to spend more time together, you know, old married women. And now you and Alex are so happy _here_. When you have a baby I'll never get to see my family."

The heaviness of the observation hit Cheryl, but she wouldn't lie to lighten the situation. Instead she reached for Tiff's hand and connected with the face she'd known so intermittently throughout her life.

"Five years ago I would never have thought of living in Oregon. We picked Portland for so many reasons, and so far each one has turned out better than we imagined. We fit here, and short of something drastic, I can't see us leaving. I love this house, and the clean air, the beach, the mountains... I want to raise a family here. This is _home_."

Tiff sniffled, holding back tears. "So how am I supposed to spoil my little niece or nephew?"

"Well, you _do _have your own airplane," Cheryl said sarcastically, drawing a smile out of Tiffany. "And the camera I got Alex takes video too."

"Maybe you could get a little webcam, and put it over the baby's crib so I can just watch?"

Now was Cheryl's turn to grin, and hatch a thought of her own. "Or you and Sean could always move a little closer. You've been in Port Charles forever. Maybe think about getting away from some of the weird stuff that happens around that town. Especially if you start thinking again about making _me _an aunt." She nudged into Tiff's shoulder lovingly.

The door to the back yard opened and a cold breeze blasted through along with Terra and Alex, back from a shortened run. Both shook to break the chill as the sisters huddled under their blanket. "Cold out there," Alex grumbled, rubbing his hands together.

"It was cold when you left, silly."

"Yeah well it's getting colder." He demonstrated by placing both frozen hands on her neck and face. She squealed and fended him off.

"Get away! Geez, go take a hot shower, meanie."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day was spent out shopping, as Sean and Alex determined it must be some sort of sisterly bonding experience. Nearly every time the women were together there seemed to be a reason to drag both men out on long expeditions for nothing in particular. After a few hours the group split up and the boys found themselves a sports bar to sit down at while their wives continued looking. When Cheryl and Tiffany finally returned Alex looked ready to pass out.<p>

"What did you do to my husband?"

Sean held up his hands. "I didn't do anything. he said he felt like having a beer."

"How many beers ago was that?"

"Only two," Alex answered. "But I don't think they're doing much to help me stay awake." She slipped a hand into his pants pocket to fish for the Subaru keys. "That might though."

Cheryl let out a little 'tsk'. "Can you stay up long enough to eat?"

"Mmm, sausage and peppers."

"Leftovers ok with you?" she looked to their guests, who nodded. "Let's go then sleepyhead."


	22. Chapter 22

On the final day of November Alex was working steadily on his two contract projects, hoping to finish well before Christmas. Each had undergone several revisions, some of which were major, but the clients seemed to be very happy with the current designs and just needed to agree on some details and let him work out the final plans.

Cheryl had come home for lunch to recharge and gather some thoughts before a meeting with Jeff and a very important client. She sat reading over notes and taking occasional bites of her salad until the doorbell rang. Opening the rarely used front door she found an unfamiliar face waiting.

"Can I help you?"

"Is this the residence of Alexander James Thomson?" the man asked. His tone was strangely formal and set her on edge. She called over her shoulder for him and within a few seconds he was at her side.

"What's wrong?"

The stranger rephrased his original question. "Are you Alex J. Thomson?"

"Yes."

"You've been served," the man said, holding out a thick envelope. "Have a nice day."

The two stood stunned and mesmerized by the white packet in Alex's hands. They exchanged confused looks and turned from the door as he dug a finger under the flap, ripping it open.

"What does it say?"

His eyes narrowed. "City and County of Denver, Colorado... summoned to appear on December 3rd... Jesus that's Thursday..."

Cheryl's patience was nearing it's end. "What for?"

Alex continued to skim through the small print. "...civil matter..." Finally reaching the root of the matter, he froze, dumbfounded.

"Alex?"

"To establish the paternity and determine child support therein required by the plaintiff one Brittney Lynn Spelling." It was impossible for him to comprehend where this had come from.

Cheryl's reaction was worse. "What child?" she demanded.

"How would I know?" he defended, upset but still trying to find details in the papers.

"They're naming you, so it would seem to indicate you have some idea."

He slumped against the arm of the couch, reading. "According to this, baby in question is... Tobias Joseph Spelling, born January 10, nearly two years ago."

A _son_. A _two year old son_. Cheryl's mind burned at the thought. She did the math in her head. He would have been conceived long before they were married, but she tried to guess when. Certainly the year before, sometime in the spring. Her calculations were interrupted by the alarm she'd set on her cell, telling her to get back to the office.

"Who is she?" Cheryl asked, ignoring the insistent beep for a moment. Alex couldn't tell how much of her voice was filled with hurt, betrayal, or confusion. And he didn't want to know. He only wanted to figure out what was going on. All he could do was shake his head in disbelief and watch as she turned away from him. Turning the pages, he stopped reading and let his mind race for an answer. "Alex?" she asked again, shaky.

"I don't kn—" he started, and then it struck him. Cheryl saw his mind register the name but interpreted it completely wrong. The alarm sounded once more and she whirled to silence it, gathering her bag along with the phone.

"I can't miss this meeting. Jeff will have my head if I'm late."

"Cher... she—"

"Alex, I can't. I can't do this now." She snatched the Jeep keys from the counter. "We'll just have to deal with this later." Her voice started to harden as Alex worked through everything in his head. Cheryl left without another word to him and the best he could hope was that she would be careful driving back to work.

_But I don't have until later_, he thought.

* * *

><p>When she got home at quarter til six Cheryl found the Subaru's place in the garage vacant. While her performance at the meeting was less than she usually demanded of herself there had been no major missteps. After bustling in and out of her office several times and she settled in to complete some paperwork, with a brief interruption from Iris who was more than aware that something was up. In six months working together Cheryl rarely went through an afternoon without a friendly smile or comment, let alone exhibiting the controlled silence witnessed so suddenly after lunch. Iris had managed a very concerned check before going home, only to receive a terse "fine", which only meant to emphasize that things definitely were not.<p>

Going inside the house was easy. Knowing he was not home afforded her a chance to settle in without having to face the issue so immediately, although Alex's disappearance did worry her. Terra greeted her as usual but had a more restrained air of excitement sensing the distraction in her favored owner's demeanor. Cheryl wandered through the kitchen, disposing of her leftover lunch still out on the counter. There was no note on the refrigerator, which was the usual location for brief exchanges between them.

The office yielded more information but little that pleased her. Alex's desk was cleared of nearly all the papers he had been working on, along with his small portfolio and laptop. He wasn't just out. He was gone.

"Where is he Ter? Hm?"

The dog offered little in the way of suggestion so Cheryl tried upstairs, expecting the worst and finding it. His suitcase was gone, and by her memory so was his navy suit and an estimated five days of pants and shirts. _Stay calm_, she told herself, feeling her legs weaken by the second. When she turned around she found his message on the bed. His coveted green chamois shirt had been left out, along with a note. Settling on the bed and almost afraid to read what Alex had written, Cheryl took a deep breath and wiped a tear she hadn't realized was forming. Numb from the day's events, his finely printed handwriting offered some familiarity:

_C, _

_First and most importantly, I love you. I know that doesn't offer much explanation, but I have to tell you. Secondly, and what you most need to hear is that there is absolutely no way that this boy is mine. None. I believe that you know me well enough that if even the slightest chance existed, I would admit it._

She read on as he outlined very briefly the events of the April weekend when he had first met Jack and Elaine, his hotel stay and the trip to the gym.

_I have no idea what this girl is up to, but now that the courts are involved I simply have to go. Elaine referred a lawyer friend of hers in Denver that agreed to see me in the morning so we can start clearing this up._

Cheryl found herself clutching the soft shirt as the note did what Alex had intended. As confused as he was, being defensive was not going to help. His own conviction and honesty had solidified on paper and brought her back from imagining all the worst possibilities. Terra rested her head on Cheryl's thigh as she read the last few words.

_Landing in Denver at 7:50. Please try not to worry. I love you. _

_A._

She sat and re-read the small slip of paper. _Complete denial. Would Alex lie?_ Cheryl wanted more than anything to believe he was being forthright, but there was the deep seated fear that another woman had provided him with the very thing she worried would be beyond her. Regardless of what Deborah had determined, until there was proof, she found it difficult to be confident. If he had fathered this child, it wasn't like he had done so while they were together, let alone married.

_No_, she thought. _I know this man_. She remembered the quiet talk they'd had laying in bed one morning a few months after moving to Denver in which he accepted that the use of extra protection was not really necessary. It took him that long to relinquish the responsibility. It was impossible to imagine a careless moment from him even if he had been with this girl, which she didn't believe was true either.

"So now what?" Cheryl queried the shepherd, who continued to hover, sympathetically mirroring her owner. A short grunt served as an answer. "I bet you're hungry, aren't you?" Terra bolted toward the door and stood waiting for Cheryl to follow. "I guess that answers that. Let me change first." She slipped into a pair of loose pajama pants and her beloved Columbia sweatshirt.

The house seemed eerily large without Alex. Of course there had been times spent alone, but there was always the knowledge that he would be there for dinner or shortly after. He had yet to spend any late nights out at a site so meetings and research were the only outside distractions. Now there was no way of knowing just how long he would be gone and it made the silence echo around her. Cheryl busied herself by entertaining Terra and talking with Elaine, who called to check up on her.

_"Have you talked to anyone about all this? Your sister maybe?"_

"God, I do not need to hear Tiffany's panic attack right now. I've had my own, thanks."

Elaine tried to lighten her mood. _"How'd that work out for you?"_

"Well, I shook halfway through a major meeting, caved to a caffeine fix I shouldn't have had and came home to an empty house." One extra cup of coffee wasn't a serious infraction even if she did still feel guilty about it.

The sound of her friend laughing provided a nice relief. _"Well, it could have been worse then. He is very worried about you. Moreso than this mess in Colorado."_

"Hmm. There was a time I would have had a nice self-destructive bender and camped out with a bottle of wine."

_"Tell me you're kidding."_

Cheryl remembered the last time she'd gotten drunk. Tiff had shown up after most of the bottle was gone and taken it away. "Not at all. My sister was a little upset about that one. It wasn't really that long after a hospital stay."

_"You've grown up."_

"At least enough to refrain from being that stupid, anyway," she admitted with a mirthful laugh. "Now if I can just stop freaking out around my husband, things might smooth out."

Elaine brushed off the self-critical comment._ "It's a rather sensitive subject, and you weren't prepared for any of it. Can't be easy, hearing that sort of accusation. Especially while you're trying to have a baby of your own."_

A long sigh escaped Cheryl's lips. "I've discovered that I tend to get a bit twisted up when I feel like someone has infringed on my territory."

_"Good."_

"Excuse me?"

_"You should get upset. I'd be worried if you didn't. That would mean you don't care enough._"

"Thanks." She heard a mild chuckle from the other end.

_"The two of you are like my kids now. Bet you never thought you'd have an extra mother, did you?"_

Cheryl always enjoyed their exchanges and Elaine's advice. "No, but I'll take it any day. I think I need to find my husband, he should have landed by now."

* * *

><p>Alex finally sat on the edge of a less than cozy chair in his hotel room. It was basic and clean, but lacked any real comfort. Considering the circumstances he counted it as a victory and hoped that his stay would be short. He'd done some figuring during the flight and estimated that the best possible result would be that the case was dismissed and he would be happily on his way home by Friday. More realistically, he assumed that there would be some hospital tests to determine the truth. Those tests would all depend on the judge involved, the hospital, and the abilities of his new lawyer. If forced down that road Alex thought it would end up being a week before he was back in Oregon. Maybe more.<p>

Grabbing his cell out of a coat pocket, he quickly punched the speed dial for Cheryl's mobile and waited.

_"Hey," _she answered simply.

"Hey." His voice was a bit tense, and there was quiet for a few seconds.

_"I didn't get to say goodbye."_

He relaxed a notch. "I know. You didn't seem very... receptive. I thought I'd just let you handle work without making it worse."

_"Hm. Yeah."_

Alex took a deep breath and tried not to let his frustration out on her. "I've got some of that myself. Maybe I can keep from falling behind if I get something done tonight. Which leaves me about an hour and a half– "

_"Alex?"_

"Yeah?" His energy level was falling quickly, especially if it meant having a fight.

_"I believe you. I do."_ She heard the relief even without another word. _"Are you ok?"_

"Better now."

_"I didn't handle this very well, did I?"_

He wasn't willing to agree too vehemently. It had been a shocking development, and one that neither had dealt with very successfully so far. "Let's just hope Mr. Arthur Moore, Jr. handles it well enough. I can't see how it should be hard, considering there's no fact to the accusation."

_"The lawyer Elaine called?"_

"The lawyer she and Jack basically gave a start to years ago. Because of her, he passed the case on his desk to an associate to take this on." _Count on Elaine to pull strings for them,_ Alex thought. She was more than a surrogate mother, she was their watchdog. He had figured fairly quickly after meeting the Haversills that Jack's wife wielded more influence than would be guessed, but her limits seemed to expand with each new experience. "I just hope he can fix this quickly so I can get back home."

_"Don't worry about me, or the house. I can take care of things."_

He couldn't tell if it was distance or reassurance Cheryl provided. They'd never had any major discussions over the phone, and he counted on her visual clues to know for sure. Alex wanted to believe the latter. They held a tolerable conversation for a while before hanging up so each could prepare for the next day. Sitting at his small hotel room table provided a functional space to check emails and messages before retiring into a restless night's sleep.

* * *

><p>Arthur Moore turned out to be a man in his mid fifties with snow white hair and a lean bearing. His dark eyes finished scanning the summons Alex had brought to their early meeting as the only detail available aside from his own knowledge. "So, Mr. Thomson, what I need to know is this: what do you want to accomplish?"<p>

"Ideally? I'd like the case dismissed since there's no evidence that I have any responsibility at all. Then put me on a plane home Thursday night so I can keep my marriage from being torn up by this load of bull." Alex sighed. "What are the chances of that?"

The lawyer looked back to the papers. "Well, seeing as they've managed a court date out of it, I'm going to say 'not likely'. I believe what we should do is play hard for a quick paternity test. No debating any other points, just straight and simple. Assuming of course, that you are being absolutely honest with me. I know it's not a pleasant idea to have a woman make accusations like this, but it won't help me to find out they're true later on."

"I never touched her. Period."

Arthur smiled. "Alright. I'll work up the papers. I'd like you to document as much detail as you can about what happened during the time the event supposedly happened. Maybe some of that information can be used to help us get the judge on our side and rush things along."

Alex agreed to go back to the hotel and type up his statement, emailing it to Moore's address just before lunch. Strangely enough, Cheryl had left a message asking for the same information while he was meeting with the lawyer. Rather than rewrite it, he forwarded with a short personal note:

_ Moore asked for the same, so here you go. What's up?_

She returned his message an hour or so later, presumably during her own lunch.

_ Just wanted to know the full story. It's all fishy._

Alex wasn't sure just what part she thought was 'fishy' but saw no harm in her having the full knowledge for reference. His account had included every detail he could recount: the exact date, time he checked in, name of the hotel and the gym down the street, the weather, when he had met with Jack and Elaine, and when he had checked out.

After a run next door to the fast-food deli, Alex settled in to work. Although he could not work on the physical drawings, the digital files were all on the laptop and he made a personal goal of finishing all of the requested renderings before December eleventh. That gave him ten days including the upcoming weekend that he assumed would be spent camped out in the room. Somewhere in the back of his mind he worried about Christmas, but knew he could do little to address the holiday until he was home.

* * *

><p>Nearly a thousand miles away, Iris glanced with worry at her friend as Cheryl gave cursory answers to a few work issues. When she had notes taken, Iris turned back toward the door but instead of leaving shut it gently and sat quietly opposite the sleek black desk, waiting. It was late in the afternoon and she'd spent the day trying to eke a smile or laugh with little acknowledgement of her efforts.<p>

Cheryl finally looked up, realizing Iris had not left. "What?"

Walker's eyes opened as if to say 'you tell me' and she shrugged for emphasis.

Dropping her pencil, Cheryl sighed and rested her face in her hands. She barely got a syllable out when her cell phone rang. "Hold on," she pled, and answered. "Yes?" Iris watched the focused expression as the conversation progressed quickly and obviously to the point. "This is she. You got the information?... I want everything you can get, especially from the date provided and forward but all the standard background too... I understand that... Yes... When can I expect something?... Good. Thank you." Pressing the 'end' button, Cheryl's eyes narrowed in thought.

"That was, um, interesting."

Something Elaine had mentioned the evening before chewed at her subconscious until morning when she had decided to take action._ I just have to wonder where this came from_, she'd wondered. _Indeed_, the younger had considered._ Where?_ "What are you doing after work?"

"I have some time, if it helps explain why you were hitting the caffeine yesterday, and why you're totally distracted today."

* * *

><p>"You're joking. Tell me you're joking." Iris' incredulous reaction mirrored how Cheryl had felt the day before. They roamed side by side through a Christmas tree lot.<p>

"Nope. He's gone. And I don't know for how long. I can't believe how there is so much space between us, and in only one day... because of something so ridiculous. I don't even know what to say. I'm not sure he does, either." Pulling her coat tight, Cheryl fingered the tiny needles on a Douglas Fir. "How about this one?"

The near tonelessness of the statement struck Iris. She placed herself in front of her friend, just an inch shorter but obviously more muscular. After the minuscule hesitation, Iris hugged Cheryl, catching her off guard. "I'm so sorry."

After the initial tension, Cheryl relaxed and accepted the comfort before stepping back. "I'll be ok. Thanks."

"You're a horrible liar, ya know," Iris noted with a teasing poke. "This one _is _nice. Good call. Now we just have to find one for me."

"Oh... no. I'm just helping. You take it."

Iris slumped. "Arguing isn't going to get me anywhere, is it?"

* * *

><p>"I have a dumb question."<p>

_"That's hard to believe."_

"Ok maybe it's not so much dumb as that I just haven't asked before," Cheryl admitted.

Alex started to worry. _"Um, ok..."_

"What do I need to do with Crackers?"

He'd forgotten about the turtle, who was likely getting a bit hungry. _"Oh damn. Is the light in his aquarium on?"_ Watching him swim happily, Cheryl answered positively. _"Ok. Just turn it off at night and then on again in the morning. If there's a guppy swimming with him, then he doesn't need food. Otherwise fish one out of the bowl and drop it in. He'll hunt it down if he's hungry. There are some pellets too, if you want to float a couple in."_

"If there are pellets, why bother with the guppies?"

_"He was a wild turtle. I think it's good to make him work for it."_

"Ok. What do you think of the lawyer?"

_"Seems pretty direct, prepared, realistic. I'm supposed to meet with him again tomorrow, so I know what to expect in court."_

"Take something to read or do. There's a lot of sitting around waiting." She spoke from experience. "Otherwise you'll just fidget and get agitated."

_"Great."_

"Did he have any idea how long this would take?"

Alex's disappointment came through loud and clear. _"He said if the judge agrees and the test is done right away, it can take up to ten days to get results back."_

It meant he could be in Colorado for almost three weeks. Cheryl tried to conceal her own displeasure, holding in the thoughts for more productive use. "Well I guess there really isn't anything we can do about it."

_"No, but it makes for a pretty crappy Christmas."_

"You'll be back by then," she said with as much certainty as she could muster. "That's all that matters."

_"Cher?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You're ok? I mean, I worry." _It wasn't impossible to think she might be pregnant, and that something horrible could happen from the stress during his absence.

Sitting on the edge of his desk, her gaze stayed on the aquarium while Crackers nibbled at one of the pellets she'd served. "I'm fine. Iris is already studying my every move, including the cheated coffee yesterday afternoon."

_"I get the feeling she's more observant than you like. I'll have to thank her for that."_

"Ugh. I don't need to be watched over."

Alex followed up on a suspicion. _"No? What did you have for dinner?"_

* * *

><p>Alex sat quietly at the table in court, finally before the judge after waiting nearly two hours for his case to be called. As Arthur had instructed, he said nothing to the plaintiff or even looked that direction. <em>You're the injured party Alex, but the more fuss you provide the less sympathy you'll get.<em> He tried to remember the end goal and followed every recommendation and spoke only when the judge required it of him. Arthur was doing a fine job anyway.

"Your Honor, we feel it's in the best interest of everyone involved to come to a fast resolution to this issue. Therefore my client has requested that a paternity test be conducted at the earliest possible time. Mr. Thomson is willing to provide his DNA and asks that the plaintiff be required to bring the child for testing as well."

The judge, a woman Alex guessed to be in her late sixties, leaned forward. "Right to the point as always Arthur, just like your father. Is there some reason we should rush through this without hearing any testimony?"

"My client has traveled a great distance to appear here, Your Honor, at significant inconvenience to his work and family life. Obviously he would like to resume both as soon as possible, and under the circumstances we feel that the facts speak much more powerfully than hearsay. Why waste the court's time when the test will reveal everything pertinent in the case?"

The judge looked from table to table, inspecting both parties and then reviewing the relevant documents. "Mr. Thomson?"

"Yes ma'am," he answered, standing. His body subconsciously assumed the straightened position required from the Marines. She noticed but did not comment.

"I'm inclined to agree with Mr. Moore."

From his right the opposing lawyer stood to protest, obviously intent on drawing the proceeding out in an emotional display. "Your Honor I have to object. We're talking about a child's life, not a traffic ticket. I believe a more comprehensive discussion would—"

"Ms. Petrosky, I am more than aware of the consequences. However, there does not seem to be a point in going through additional testimony if a paternity test shows that the defendant is in fact not the father of the child. If he is, we'll proceed with the case."

Arthur flashed the briefest of smiles before thanking the judge.

"Now, the court secretary will draw up the requisite papers and contact counsel for each party with the details of where and when to appear for the procedure. We'll set a new date to review the results after the hospital can provide an expectation. Good afternoon everyone."

The gavel fell sharply and Alex sighed let out the breath he had been holding. The plaintiff bickered quietly with her lawyer while he whispered with Arthur. "The judge didn't seem to have much sympathy. I was a little afraid that a woman would side the other way."

"Another woman might have, but today must have been your day. Judith lost her son in Iraq. Army Ranger."

"But... I don't understand. Why would that help me?"

"I made sure your service was listed in the file. Makes you look respectable, honest." Arthur put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Never hurts."

* * *

><p><em>"So, now you just wait?"<em>

It was the most they could have hoped for, especially in that the secretary had gotten them scheduled for the next day. "Yep. I show up, let them suck my blood, and then sit around until the results are ready and we go back to court."

_"I doubt you'll just be sitting around," _Cheryl countered. She knew there was a great deal hinging on his being able to get work done even from the remote location. On the third full day of their separation, she was getting strangely accustomed to him being away. Perhaps it had more to do with not knowing when he would return than actually being used to it. Resolving that moping around the house was less than helpful, her pilates classes had been resumed after skipping Tuesday. She'd also made use of the indoor pool at the same facility, much to Alex's surprise.

"It's December and you're swimming?"

_"Why not? I kindof understand the running thing now."_ His morning forays had baffled her for at times, especially when it was not really optimal to be outdoors. Now she understood the need to unwind and let the physical exertion work off stress. _"But my shoulders are killing me. It's been forever since I swam that much."_

Alex considered the number of times he'd seen her swim over the past three years. "I didn't know you liked it that much."

Cheryl was amazed that they hadn't discussed it before._ "It was one of the few things Mama and Daddy didn't object to after the accident. I would much rather have been playing softball, but they were terrified I'd get knocked over or hit with another bat."_

"But you don't swim at the beach," he observed, obviously confused.

_"Promise you won't laugh?"_

He frowned and stared at the phone. "Of course."

_"I'm kindof afraid of the tides. Freaks me out."_

A deep yawn overtook him before he could comment. "Good to know." The relief of making positive ground had finally taken hold and Alex hoped to actually get a decent night's sleep. Laying back on the bed, he followed the thought. "What else are you afraid of?"

_"Alex, really..."_

"Make something up. Something ridiculous. I just want to hear you talk."

Cheryl sighed and tried to think of something interesting, finally settling on the trip to San Francisco coming up in January. _"Guess we'll see what kind of teacher I am when the team makes their presentation. I have to do the organizing, but they'll be doing most of the talking." _The firm had decided to do a follow up at the main San Francisco building, spending an additional couple of days reviewing the process Cheryl and the group had followed over six months. It was the culmination of her first session, and the VP's would provide an assessment of the program based on the team's performance. Either she would continue with a new set of people or be reassigned to other duties.

"So, what do you think?"

Now was her turn to yawn. _"I don't know. Honestly, two of them seem to really get it. One definitely doesn't. The others are here and there. I suppose it just depends on what they expect, and whether they think it's worth the money to run these projects."_ She waited a minute for any more questions and wondered if he'd fallen asleep. _"You still there?" _The pause continued a beat more.

"I'd give anything to sleep in the same bed with you tonight."

She tried to lighten the mood. _"Well, no one is stealing the covers from you at least."_

* * *

><p>Friday evening's call was much less normal and took Cheryl by surprise. She had expected a mildly satisfied feeling from Alex, knowing he would have been to the hospital and given a blood sample as directed. The rest of the day was, she had hoped, an opportunity for him to focus and wait for Arthur to call and confirm that Ms. Spelling had indeed completed her end of the deal as well. The problem was, he never got that call. Instead he waited, and stewed, and waited, and fumed until Moore finally called to tell him that they would have to appear in court again Monday morning to hear exactly why the plaintiff had failed to fulfill her obligation.<p>

By the time Cheryl called after a long day spent at the office, she was treated to some words rarely used by her husband. The only thing for her to do was hold the phone slightly away from her ear and let him vent. After a while he seemed to slow and afford her the chance to speak.

"I know you're angry, but there's nothing you can do. Getting upset is probably exactly what they're hoping for." Cheryl tried to hide her own exasperation. She also had no intention of letting him know she was more than likely going to work through the weekend. There were other issues on her plate while he was away, and she had yet to determine the when and how of telling him about them.

_"The whole thing is just so damned ridiculous, and now I'm stuck waiting for this girl to show up when she's supposed to."_

"From what you told me yesterday, I doubt this Judge North will be very happy about it either. And you know Arthur will have plenty to say." In just a few days Elaine's lawyer had won the couple over with his straightforward, hard nosed approach.

_"Doesn't do much for the three lost days."_

Cheryl shut her eyes, head pounding. "Do you really think the lab would work over the weekend?"

* * *

><p>Sitting in her office with the stereo Alex had gotten playing a bit louder than normal, Cheryl did not notice that Jeff Seifert had stopped by her doorway. It was Saturday and she expected no one else to be there. He watched for a while as she frowned at the computer and tapped out a few notes before disturbing her with a light knock on the open door.<p>

"Must be something really good, getting you in here when you could be enjoying the weekend. Shouldn't you be getting ready for Christmas?"

After a startled jump, she turned the music down and considered it. "Not really sure what to do about that, and figured I could at least get a start on the team evaluations."

He stepped in to speak more easily. "We certainly appreciate the efforts Cheryl, but... well if I'm not butting in, you've seemed a bit off this week. Is everything ok?"

Cheryl slumped back in her chair. "It's nothing I should be surprised by," she found herself admitting. It seemed like the story of her life that as soon as things seemed right on track, something was bound to blow up. "Alex is out of town," she simplified.

Jeff sensed a little more to the story but didn't press. "Well, don't spend too much time here. Maybe if he's away, you'll have time to shop or do some things for yourself. Try to relax a little, ok?"

Nodding as he took his leave, she wondered just how much shopping would be wise. Alex's unexpected trip was bound to sap some resources for airfare, hotel, rental car and general expenses, let alone what the lawyer was going to charge. Her own side venture was not free either, but Cheryl hoped it would pay off. With a sigh she refocused and went back to reviewing notes over each of the team members. There would be plenty of time to worry about the rest, with the likelihood of his coming home this week looking rather bleak.

* * *

><p>Mid Monday morning, Cheryl's instinct about Judge North proved fairly accurate. Arthur said barely ten words through the quick hearing as Judith had her say.<p>

"Ms. Petrosky, perhaps you can provide me with some valid reason as to why your client failed to meet her responsibility on Friday as instructed?" Looking down from the bench, her steely gaze was about as welcoming as a great white staring down a baby seal. "Wait, let's forego the excuses. Ms. Spelling?" The young blonde started to babble out her excuse and was cut off. "You will stand in my courtroom young lady," the judge said sharply. Brittney fidgeted unhappily but complied. "Now, let me make myself clear. You brought this allegation, and now you are responsible for proving it. I will have a report by four o'clock that you have supplied the necessary sample for testing. If I do not have that report, you will be held in contempt of this court. Is that understood?"

There was a bare hesitation before the gavel closed her session. "Then we are adjourned." Judith gave a polite nod to the defense table before exiting, the only acknowledgement sent their way as neither Alex nor Arthur had any need to add comments.

"Alright. I'll call you later, once I have confirmation but I really doubt they'll pull another stunt like Friday. The lab work usually takes anywhere from three to ten business days, so you could hear from me anytime." Arthur seemed sure of the situation but he read the look on Alex's face well. "You're on the home stretch. All you can do is wait, and when the tests come back, you should be out of here soon after."

_Maybe I'll get lucky and they'll finish quickly_, Alex thought. _Yeah right. How would I get lucky enough to be home before the weekend?_ At least the renderings were coming along. He'd sent a batch up to the firm first thing for approval and the next group was close to ready. With a minimum of three full days to work, completing them should not be a problem. On his way out he passed Brittney as she rattled plaintively on her cell to someone who was evidently less than pleased at the quick end to today's hearing. Alex followed Arthur's advice and did not turn to look at her or stop to listen, no matter how curious he was as to who was in on this charade with her.

Rather than instigate another scene, Spelling did indeed follow through and Alex got his call before four o'clock. He sent a text to Cheryl rather than disturb her at work and waited for their evening call to share his improved mood.

* * *

><p>"Any word yet?" Iris poked her head in at lunch Tuesday hoping to hear that Alex would be on his way soon. Cheryl's demeanor had been decidedly quiet and less than enthusiastic about Christmas.<em> Or anything else<em>, she noted to herself. What she found in contrast to the last week was a very obviously irritated expression as Cheryl glared at whatever was on her monitor, clicking through several hidden frames as her eyes narrowed more and the flush in her cheeks deepened. "That doesn't look good."

Brushing light auburn hair over one ear, Cheryl looked up and consciously calmed herself. "Better than you think, but not for some people." She clicked once more to start the printer running before standing. "Let's get some tea."

"Is that ok?" Iris wondered with a subtle nod.

"It's fine. Much less caffeine than coffee. And it has the added bonus of smelling like Christmas," she added with a sly look that made Iris worry for whoever was now at the wrong end of her friend's attention.

"Does that mean you're going to get a tree now?"

"We'll see." She wasn't sure yet just what could be done with the information now in hand, but the picture of recent events was beginning to fall into place.

Wrapping up in her coat and scarf, Iris exuded excitement. "Your living room is choice for a big tree. And lights. And definitely mistletoe. Lots of mistletoe."

For the first time in over a week a smile crept in. "We'll see."

* * *

><p><em>"You're not going to believe this."<em>

Cheryl's heart sank, expecting more bad news. Alex had been too hopeful all week so it was bound to happen. "God, now what?"

_"The test is done and the judge already scheduled us for late tomorrow."_

"No. Really?"

_"Really."_ He barely contained himself. Even though it meant another appearance in court, the whole episode should be over within a day.

"Then you can be home this weekend?"

_"Well..."_ Alex sighed heavily. _"That's going to depend on if it stops snowing, and when the airport is open or closed."_

She hadn't even thought to check the weather. Of course Denver in mid-December would be a travel nightmare. "How bad is it supposed to be?"

_"If it comes in fast, I probably won't get out til late Saturday. Slow and I might squeak out tomorrow night after court. If I can find a seat, that is."_

* * *

><p>Friday morning Alex woke to find the snow had, of course, blown in quickly. While the situation was not yet grim in the city, he knew that by afternoon it would be dicey at best. Making a quick call to the airport for their best estimate on flights for the weekend, he applied their help with an online search. The forecast was for a hard but fast storm, clearing Saturday afternoon and allowing traffic to get back to normal by late evening. <em>Thank God these people are used to it<em>, he thought. He booked a flight and then switched to another important online task.

* * *

><p>Cheryl came down the hall still outlining her thoughts to another associate after meeting in Jeff's office. They stopped at the small rotunda where Iris was stationed and agreed that both her and his opinions had merit. As she turned back toward her door Iris called out quietly.<p>

"Cheryl?"

"Yeah?" she said, wheeling around. "Oooh, pretty." She fingered the fronds on a pink gerbera daisy, one of a dozen in a vase on Walker's desk.

Iris rolled her eyes. "Of course they are. They came for you."

It seemed forever since Alex had sent her flowers, and his note said as much.

_ Been a long time coming for these._

_ Love and miss you._

_ Flight back tomorrow at 9:45pm. Don't wait up. _

_ I'll shovel the runway out if I have to._

_ A._

"Hope those mean something good."

"Hm. He's coming home, but it will be very early Sunday. Unless something else happens, that is." Cheryl was still hedging that something more would delay the court proceedings and his ability to get back to Portland.

Determined, Iris suggested again. "Then we have time to decorate!"

* * *

><p>"All rise for the Honorable Judge Judith North."<p>

A smattering of chairs scraped the hard tile floor in response. Alex had paid no mind to those in attendance, assuming them to be there for other cases or for educational observation. He stood along with Arthur and waited for the announcement to be seated. Moore gave him a confident nod as the proceedings began, and Judge North wasted no time. The waiting had gone on long enough, Alex supposed, with delays not only from the Plaintiff but also with several long-running cases before theirs. They were starting nearly an hour and a half behind.

"Mr. Thomson."

"Yes Your Honor," Alex answered, standing once more. He had not expected to be called upon.

"I must say that your patience in this matter has been noted and appreciated by the court. I have reviewed the documents from Denver Memorial Hospital and have no doubt that they state what you have known from the very start of this... experience. You have my apologies for being inconvenienced by a case that I simply find no merit in. How it was brought this far is beyond me, but it ends now. Thank you. You may be seated." The formidable expression on the Judge's face turned to the table to his right and began again, more sternly.

"Ms. Spelling." The small blonde stood and acknowledged quietly. "According to the test results I now hold there is a point zero one one chance that the defendant is the father of your son, Tobias Joseph Spelling. Do you have any idea what that means, young lady?"

"No ma'am."

"Hm. According to the summary, it means that a random stranger off the street is likely to be a closer DNA match. I'm going to make this very brief, since we've run long today and my patience here has run dangerously thin. This case is dismissed. Defendant will have no further responsibilities to this court and will not be held accountable for any support to you." The older woman breathed deeply, obviously bothered by the entire case. "In the future, I'd suggest you consider your actions far more carefully. Ms. Petrosky," she addressed opposing counsel. "I am not certain of your knowledge or involvement in these actions, but I find the events of the past two weeks to be rather incredulous and distasteful. If I hear of any cases like the one I've just heard on the dockets, be advised, I'll have my eye on you. I will not stand for this court to be used as vehicle for personal interests."

Much to her credit, Ms. Petrosky looked about as happy as a cat in a rainstorm. Alex got the distinct impression that her client had lied or omitted significant detail that probably would have deterred the lawyer from accepting the case at all, let alone pushing it into court.

With a quick bang of the gavel the court was dismissed and he was shaking Arthur's hand, thanking him. Before each headed out into the blowing snow, Alex stopped to ask about the bill for his services.

"Your wife has everything taken care of. Don't worry." Arthur added an enigmatic comment. "She's... interesting."

* * *

><p>Saturday went painfully slowly. Deciding to check in super early and hope for a stand-by, Alex turned in his car and spent the hours at the airport hoping for an earlier flight. Strangely, three calls to Cheryl's cell phone throughout the day went unanswered until nearly five, when she finally picked up.<p>

"Everything ok? I tried a few times and you didn't answer."

_"Fine. I was just cleaning and had the stereo on. Must not have heard the phone."_ It seemed odd, but there was no harm done. _"Where are you?"_

"Migrating through Denver International, bored out of my skull."

_"Why don't you rent a movie at one of those little kiosk thingies?"_

Alex sagged. "I keep hoping they'll bump me to a standby seat, and I don't want to get caught up having to take it back." He imagined her shrug at the other end, at a loss as to what he should do with himself for several more hours. "I know, there's nothing you can do. Maybe I should find an outlet somewhere and play some more computer games."

_"Honey, I can't really just sit and chat right now. I'm kindof in the middle of a mess here and Terra wants out. I'm certain there's a bookstore nearby. Can't you grab a paper or something?"_

She did sound busy so he tried not to be disappointed. "Yeah, I'll find something. Guess I'm just sick of being away from home. I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>By midnight he was exhausted from doing a lot of walking or sitting in very uncomfortable chairs. Alex dragged himself out of the Subaru, finally back in his own garage nearly two weeks after the debacle had begun. With the laptop bag over one shoulder and his suitcase trailing on wheels behind, he made his way through the sunroom and discovered a cheery surprise. The entire path was trimmed out in greenery and tiny red lights, highlighted by what looked like gold ribbon shimmering dimly in the otherwise dark space. <em>She has been busy, for goodness sake.<em>

Quietly unlocking the door and setting his bags against the wall, Alex found the rest of the house had been accessorized as well. A large Christmas tree occupied the living room, lit with red and white twinkling bulbs. Clear glass icicles sparkled on it's branches, along with an array of ornaments. Glancing around in the low light he could see that there were other decorations as well but could not make out all the details. Standing still in the room, the ticking of Terra's nails on the floor soon joined him as she woke from her bed in the corner and came in greeting, wiggling with excitement at his return. Alex said nothing but bent to ruffle the fur on her head and neck, finally turning to head upstairs when he noticed the shadowed form on the couch.

Edging forward he could see Cheryl curled on her side, sound asleep and oblivious to his presence. She looked so much more peaceful than the last time he'd seen her, obviously upset and off in a hurry to get back for a meeting. And away from him. Crouching next to the sofa Alex absorbed the sight of her. The tiny crinkle that always formed in her eyebrows when she was thinking, the fine shape of her nose, each wave of light red-brown hair. Rather than wake her, he sat on the rug and draped the long overcoat across his body as a blanket. Within minutes he was asleep at her side.

* * *

><p>In the morning Cheryl woke to find herself blockaded into the couch. Alex leaned snoozing near her head and Terra occupied the space at his feet and hers. She looked around the newly decorated house, at her husband, and her dog. After a yawn and a stretch she clambered over the arm of the sofa and wandered sleepily to the kitchen and made coffee before slipping outside in search of the Sunday paper. They'd elected to keep the weekend service for the simple satisfaction of exchanging the sections. Laying it out on the counter, Cheryl started coffee and breakfast for them. It took about ten minutes for the activity and aromas to wake Alex, who groaned and popped his back into place after the uncomfortable night on the floor.<p>

Alex straightened himself slowly and dropped the overcoat on the coach. Shuffling over to the counter, he sat heavily on a stool and watched as she prepared a cup of coffee and placed it in front of him.

"Why didn't you wake me, or just go to bed?" His silence and stare was enough answer. "You look hungry," she noted. Actually, she thought he looked thin and wondered just what he had eaten in the last twelve days. He sipped coffee and continued to watch her cook.

Feeling distinctly out of place in his own home, Alex took the simple pleasure of being in the same room with Cheryl as a positive first step. There seemed to be an uneasy space between them that he knew only time would settle. While they had shared daily conversations over the phone, not many had seemed to hold a great deal of importance. It was as if each wanted to say something but held it back for another time, but that time had to come soon.

They continued to study each other as they ate, Cheryl with her toast and fruit, Alex with the bacon and eggs she had cooked. He chewed deliberately and finally spoke. "I think I see now what you were so busy with yesterday."

"Sorry," she cringed, knowing she'd not quite lied, but then again not told the truth.

"It's alright. Did you do this all by yourself?"

She raised an eyebrow slightly. "Oh no, I had help. Helpers, actually. I'm surprised you didn't hear them giggling over the phone. Iris insisted the house should be decked out, and that the living room was... I think her word was "choice" for a tree. She and Melanie came over in the morning. We shopped and spent the day putting it all up."

Alex turned to survey the room again in the brighter morning light. The same gold ribbon from the sunroom had been draped and tied in bows along the laminated glass mantle. Groupings of cream colored candles were set there as well as on the coffee table and dining table, trimmed with sprigs of holly. He also noted what he assumed to be mistletoe hanging over the office door, on the range hood in the kitchen, and from the light fixture in the entry. With an inkling as to Iris's personality, Alex figured there to be more around the house in addition. He said nothing about that detail.

"It's nice."

"Yeah, it is. I thought we could use a little cheer," she agreed.

He considered the amount of money that was likely invested in the effort, and wondered briefly at the wisdom of it in light of the costs of his unexpected trip. Adding in Arthur's fees, the expense was going to be a small hit to their finances. Cheryl was in control of their budget though, and he trusted she knew the situation as well as he.

Alex nodded. "I think it's time for a shower. Maybe a shave too." He stood and crossed halfway to the stairs only to turn back. "Thanks," he added as she cleared the dishes.

* * *

><p>They stepped carefully around each other through much of the day with Alex retiring to the office to hunker down over the plans he had not been able to address. Cheryl seemed to accept it and went about finishing a book she had started, curled up in the next room by the fire. On a trip back from letting Terra out she stopped by and caught him staring off into nothingness, lost in thought.<p>

"I thought you were working," she poked gently, sharing a soft smile.

He blew out a frustrated breath. "I should be. I'm supposed to be." He tossed down the pencil held idle in his hand. "I guess I just keep falling back to this mess... I still can't figure the why of it all." Alex saw her look down , "I'm sorry. You shouldn't have to deal with this anymore."

Cheryl's head snapped up at his apology. "You don't have anything to apologize for." Her expression was a mix of anger and conflict. "If either of us does, it's me."

Alex knew where she was headed and stopped the thought. "No, you had a right to be upset..."

"I jumped. And as a result you left here thinking that I believed that accusation. Sometimes I forget to think before I let my emotions take over," she admitted.

He held himself accountable as well. "If I hadn't left so quickly, we could have talked it over more."

"You were right. With only a couple days notice there wasn't much choice but to go and start talking with Arthur."

Alex looked at her appreciatively. For the first time since it started, he felt somewhat at ease with their status. "I'm actually pretty proud of how quickly you moved past being mad. But, none of this answers why we had to do this at all."

Cheryl debated with herself and finally went to her own desk and opened the briefcase laying on it, drawing out a folder that she gripped tight before handing to him.

"What's this?"

She shifted with uncertainty and took a deep breath. "Everything you want to know. I was going to wait, and not distract you from finishing, but since you're not getting anything done..."

Opening the blue paper folder, Alex found a series of photos that included Brittney, her lawyer, several people he didn't recognize, and finally one face that popped up from their past. He looked at Cheryl with confusion. "What does she have to do with the case? And how did you get these?"

"I um, hired a private detective the day after you left. I wanted to know where such an absurd idea came from myself. And I kept it from you because I didn't think having you upset while you were in court would be helpful. He started by following her, and then traced back to all the people she met with." Her last comment was accompanied by a nod to the photo in question. "Go ahead and read it."

Alex focused his attention on the documents.

"I'll get us some tea," Cheryl announced quietly, and slipped out, leaving him to read. Her notes were included to guide the way with what the detective had provided. Ten minutes later she placed the cup on the desk, bringing a warm, spicy aroma through the house. He looked at her in awe.

"How can you be so... calm?"

She breathed in the smell of black tea, cinnamon and vanilla. "I've had time to settle. This all came Tuesday. I fumed over it, and made some calls."

He let the papers slip from his hands. "So, she did all this just to mess with us?"

Cheryl nodded. Her discovery had been startling. Apparently her former foe Nathalie Miller had been to blame for everything. Once the P.I. had sent the photo of her, Cheryl had the focus change and found that the former doctor's wife had deemed the Thomson's responsible for her divorce the previous spring, even though Anthony had known all along about her indiscretions. Once he had been promoted to Chief of Staff, he'd demanded that the extramarital activity be stopped. He could not afford more embarrassment. Nathalie had assumed Cheryl followed through on the threat from August and thus began a grudge that built regardless of the generous settlement from the divorce. Her niece, Brittney, had borne the child and during a long discussion about him the coincidence of their mutual acquaintance was revealed.

Dr, Miller had provided a few of the supporting details but most were sought out by Cheryl or the investigator. He tracked down amounts of money transferred from Nathalie to Brittney, now evidently in need as her father had ceased support when she became pregnant with an unidentified man's baby. In exchange for the cash Brittney was expected to put up the charade of Alex being responsible so that he would be dragged back to Colorado and away from Cheryl. The assumption was that there would be significant strain on their relationship, satisfying the desire of the divorcee. Some of her personal influence had been exerted to get the case into court to begin with, and if not for an unexpected illness, the case would have been heard by another judge.

"So, if not for this Judge Evert getting sick, I'd probably still be there?" he figured.

"I think that was the idea."

Alex turned red. "She pulled all these strings... spent the settlement money... just to get even for something we didn't even do? For pity's sake..."

"You're not mad that I hired someone to trail them?" Cheryl still harbored the fear he would be upset at what she'd done, sneaking around to find the information.

"What?" he asked, taken by surprise at her concern. "Why would I be? I'm mad that this woman lied and kept us apart for nearly two weeks, and that she cost us God knows how much for me to fly there and back, stay in a hotel, buy meals, rent a car, hire a lawyer..."

She opened her mouth to interject. "Yeah, umm... I kindof took care of that. Unless you disagree because I can call Arthur and tell him not to have the package delivered."

His eyes narrowed, curious but a bit worried. "What did you do?"

Cheryl nibbled her lip. "I made up an envelope with all of that," she pointed at the folder. "Plus a bill for the expenses."

"You what? Isn't that extortion or something?"

"No, no... It's more of an invoice. Itemized and everything, with a disclaimer that if the sum isn't satisfied we'll be contacting our attorney."

Alex stared dumbfounded. And then laughed for the first time in two weeks. "Does that include paying Moore's office?" H remembered now that the lawyer had indicated it was taken care of.

"Actually I set that up as a separate condition, so he can total it up before submitting the bill to her, since he's handling it all."

Reminding himself never to get on her bad side, Alex shook his head in disbelief, relieved to know that not only had she not panicked, she'd stood up for them both. Soon the entire debacle would be behind them. "Now I understand why Arthur said you were 'interesting'."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went with much less tension in the air. They enjoyed a simple dinner that at long last did not include a cold sandwich. It was the one requirement Alex had made for meals to come for a while, having eaten them nonstop for the duration of his Colorado visit. When it was time for bed Alex seemed to go missing, but Cheryl found him standing in the cold night air on the deck outside their room. She stepped out wrapped tight in a thick white terry robe and watched the foggy breath trickle away from his nostrils.<p>

"What are you doing out here?"

He had yet to change for bed but still shivered slightly in worn jeans and a flannel shirt. "It's weird."

"What?"

"Thought I'd stand here and add one more part of the house I've touched since coming home. Maybe I'll feel like I belong here again." He shrugged at the quizzical look she gave him. "I feel out of place."

Cheryl pulled his hand from the security of a jeans pocket and lead him inside. "I have an idea for that," she said. He leapt to a conclusion, which she read easily and subverted. "Not _that_. Come on," she coaxed and continued on to the bathroom where the large tub they'd picked out early on was already full of steaming water. "Have a soak. I think you need to relax." Alex stood for a moment in front of the tub without budging an inch. "Do I need to help you undress?" she wondered aloud, and started undoing buttons. The motion woke him from the dreamy state and he finished the job as she stood by. As he settled into the water she concluded that her earlier guess was right. He seemed just a smidge thinner.

Turning the lights down to a dimmer level, Cheryl perched on the ledge behind him and started to slowly massage his back and shoulders, grateful to see him loosen up with the attention. With a sigh he closed his eyes and let his head rest in the cradle built into the vessel's shape. She shifted behind him and ran her hand along his face as if reacquainting herself with each contour. Alex heard and felt her move again and cracked his eyes open to see the thick robe being laid on the flat surround of the tub, followed by a gentle prod.

"Scoot up," she whispered. He complied and made room as she slipped in behind him and wrapped both arms around his chest, armed with a large sponge and the woodsy scented soap he preferred. Cheryl lathered his chest and arms bathing him in bubbles and the sensation of her body pressed close against his back.

"You're going to smell like me," he warned and stroked a knee poking out from the water at his elbow.

"There are worse things." She dropped the sponge and held him, laying her chin on the smooth skin of his shoulder. "Now how do you feel?"

Alex wrapped his arms over hers and turned back to steal a soft kiss.


	23. Chapter 23

Cheryl woke to the tantalizing sensation of Alex's lips on her back. She stirred with a soft moan of approval and his hand slipped around to caress the soft mound of her breast.

"I love it when you sleep like this," he murmured in her ear. They'd fallen into bed and fast asleep after the soak, neither bothering to change into sleepwear. She started to respond when the alarm sounded. It beeped for a short while before Cheryl stretched out and tapped it off unhappily.

"Unh."

Resuming his activities, Alex traced the edge of an exposed shoulderblade and nibbled the back of her neck. "Can't we just stay here... make love all day?"

She seemed to consider the possibility but when she leaned out again Alex assumed it was to get up and head for work. Instead she fumbled for the phone on the bedside table.

* * *

><p>Jeff Seifert walked by Iris' desk on the way to his office and noticed the darkness in Cheryl's. "That's strange. She's always here first."<p>

"Yes, sir," Iris acknowledged. "I had a voicemail from her that she wouldn't be in."

"I hope it's nothing too serious. Did she say anything else?"

Iris tried to hide a smile. "Just that she didn't think she'd be able to get out of bed today."

He shook his head once and started off again, then stopped short and asked quietly, "Alex come home over the weekend?" She didn't seem to want to answer. "Everyone knows you two are friends, Iris." Finally she nodded. "Well, good for her then. Six and a half months and not one sick day. I think it's about time."

* * *

><p>Christmas approached quickly after they were reunited and Alex turned in both sets of completed plans for the contract jobs. The paycheck was respectable if not spectacular. He took it gratefully, knowing it would help him gain a foothold on other jobs in the future. The Stafford family was next on his list but had plenty of holiday activities to keep them busy and had elected to wait until the new year before proceeding. He took the opportunity to put out feelers for new work and enhance the web page. Cheryl continued the final prep with her team leading up to San Francisco the second week of the year.<p>

What didn't involve work alternated between what seemed like a never-ending stream of family phone calls and time spent enjoying each others' company. The strange paternity case was in the past, as Nathalie had put up payment without any protest.

"Well, you guys can always get on a plane to come see us. It's not like Portland is hard to find. We got Tiffany to make the trip and it's longer." Alex bickered slightly with Todd over the holiday arrangements. "Yes I know you have a baby but people do it all the time." He rolled his eyes in Cheryl's direction as she cringed, slightly guilty that they would not be seeing any of his family throughout Christmas. "Look, we've had a hectic enough time after Thanksgiving and we're staying put. It's our first year here, the house is all done up, and I'm going to enjoy it _here_." Alex held the phone away from himself and made a choking motion with it. "Fine, put Sis on," he continued and handed the receiver to Cheryl.

She took it and sighed. "Hi Megan. I'm sorry, but we've kindof had it lately. Plus, we were away all of the time last year. We need to just camp out at home." Cheryl listened a bit and answered. "Oh, it's a long, weird story. I'll tell it to you if you bring that sweet little boy up here for his birthday." Alex got the impression she was making headway as the two women chatted about Marcus' development and latest accomplishments. "Ok, we'll call on Christmas, I promise. Did you want to talk to Alex?"

Cheryl handed the phone back without mentioning the ongoing battle that could be heard on the other end, with Megan chastising her husband for being selfish and juvenile. She had a feeling it was a normal situation, much like Tiff and Sean nagging one another. It was something she was glad not to have part of her and Alex's relationship.

"Hey, thanks. Yeah, I know. Love you guys." He hung up and shook his head. "Do you think all of them will be like this?"

She grinned, showing off the dimples he adored. "Nope. Tiff would be tougher if she hadn't just been here. And I think your parents understand."

He noticed a gap in her list. "What about yours?"

"You know they hate to travel," she said sadly.

Alex pulled her close. "Then we will have to make a point of going to them."

Cheryl burst out in a giggle. "You really want to go to Tennessee?"

"Yeah. I want to see the tiny little room you and Tiff shared as kids. And the farm. And I want your parents to like me."

"They like you fine. It's just not easy for them to show it."

He leaned up to kiss her. "Then it's up to you. We go when you say." With a wink he moved on. "So what's the plan tonight?"

"It's three days til Christmas, so I have to go pick up a couple of presents, and leave one at FedEx. If you come with me, we can window shop, and you can order pizza however you want it. And then I thought we'd come home, snuggle up and try to guess what's in the boxes under the tree."

"Hmm. Food, presents... I can handle that. I'm not so sure about the snuggling though," he teased. "That may be pushing it."

She pushed him backward into the chair and his legs dangled over the arm. "Ugh, turkey!"

Alex grabbed her wrist and pulled her down as well. "Did you mean like this, or something else?" She made a playful attempt at escape but failed, giving up easily when he drew her in for another, more intent kiss.

Cheryl lingered over his lips. "You'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

><p>Curiosity was eating away at Cheryl. When she'd gotten home the day before, on the twenty third, there was suddenly a section of the master bathroom wall with Christmas paper wrapping over it.<p>

"Stop trying to peek," Alex yelled on his way downstairs. He'd caught her more than once testing the edges to see what was underneath. "It's only one more day."

She followed shortly after, pouting. "But I'm home, and I know it's there."

"Fine, let's leave then. We haven't seen a movie out in forever and the theaters are bound to be empty."

"Ooh, that sounds fun. We can sit in the back and make out like teenagers."

Alex caught the idea and ran with it happily. "Hmm. I'm sure there's somewhere to park and fog up the Sub's windows afterward."

* * *

><p>There was no making out during the movie, but Cheryl surprised Alex at a stop light by releasing her seatbelt and squeezing through to the back seat just before the light changed.<p>

"What are you—"

"Drive," she commanded, shedding her coat and dropping it over into the now empty passenger seat. He complied and did his best to focus on the road even as she slowly undid the buttons of her blouse, deliberately in full scope of the rear view mirror.

"Oh, you _are _evil."

She leaned up and whispered "What are you going to do about that?" into his right ear while reaching around to tickle the lobe of his left. Cheryl knew they weren't far from a quiet park, and at nearly midnight on Christmas Eve figured it to be empty.

Alex knew the same and within minutes had the car parked at the farthest edge overlooking a small pond. Grey skies above reflected the city light as he opened his door, intending to join her in the back.

"Hey... nooooo."

"What?"

"You have to climb over. Come on," she patted the seat for emphasis.

He grumbled a bit under his breath and wrestled the seats forward as much as he could before half-falling in beside her. "Ow."

She giggled at the effort he'd put in to satisfy her requirement. "Don't tell me you haven't done this before."

"Oh sure. But I was younger, and thinner, and the car was much bigger." Alex wrestled with his coat and tugged his arms free, bumping nearly every part of himself on the door and the seat in front of him before managing to toss it out of the way. He huffed a little while her laughter increased. "This is no seventy-seven Buick sweetheart. I think I earned a little something for that."

Cheryl's eyes twinkled. "Come on over," she invited, laying back in the corner as comfortably as possible. He followed, leaning over and finally getting to first base. The close quarters of the Subaru made second base an easy accomplishment as each explored under the other's shirt. Alex raised up to pull his off and promptly cracked his head on the roof and while cringing slipped from the precarious balance he'd established and mashed a knee on the transaxle hump. He slumped in exasperation and rested his head on her bare midsection.

She stroked fingers through his black hair and tenderly cared for the wounded area. "Why don't you sit for a little while?"

"I refuse to give up," he protested.

"Trust me."

Alex untangled himself and managed to sit properly once again. Cheryl made good on her word and slid over, turning and straddling his thighs so they were face to face. "This is nice," he observed, letting his eyes drift from her face to her half-open blouse. "Very nice."

Cheryl slowly undid the last couple of buttons while maintaining a steady gaze on him. Once finished her hands settled lightly on the denim waistband of his jeans as if waiting for a signal from him.

Sighing with delight, his last coherent words for a while were, "I hope the police are busy."

* * *

><p>Alex made her wait until every last gift had been opened before she could sprint back upstairs to the bathroom and peel back the paper hiding the final present. The edges stuck out just enough that she thought there must be a frame holding new artwork underneath, but when the wrapping fell away what she found was a flat, dark screen.<p>

"You put a television in our bathroom?"

"No, silly." Alex presented her with a remote. "Turn it on."

Cheryl pressed the power button and flames appeared in the shallow aperture that had been installed into the wall. "Ooh. Does it..." she placed a hand on the glass front. "Oh it does get warm!"

"You kept saying it was chilly in here, so voila."

"I love it. You're so good to me." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

A small part of him harbored the satisfaction that not only did she like it, the gift also helped to subvert the battle over the upstairs thermostat. Having a cool bedroom to sleep in was one thing, but Cheryl hated being in a cold bathroom. "There's supposed to be a towel warmer too, but it's on ridiculous backorder. I think it might show up by _next _Christmas."

"Thank you."

Alex shrugged. "Seems kinda boring, in a way. I'll have to think up something really fun for Valentines."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. "I like things like this. They show how much you listen and care."

He gave her a little wink. "Ready to make some phone calls?"

"I don't know. Do you think Todd's had enough time to figure out the web cam so we can video in?"

"Let's make him last."

* * *

><p>"I can't believe we have to work between the holidays," Iris grumbled.<p>

Cheryl stifled a laugh. "Are you sure you're studying the right thing? Because, you know the markets are always open."

"Even if they aren't in this country." Brushing the sandy hair from her eyes, Iris sighed. "I guess I just get spoiled this time of year being able to spend more time with Mel. At least classes don't start again until the sixteenth."

"Then be just a little glad that Jeff wouldn't let you in on the mentor program yet, or you'd be in San Francisco for a week of that." They sat at the table in Cheryl's office working out the travel details.

She mulled that over. "How do you do it? Travel so much, I mean, without resenting being away."

Cheryl shrugged. "Being here has actually meant less frequent trips. In Colorado Thomas had me in Austin and Kansas City fairly regularly, plus a couple trips to New York."

"Ew. But you're ok with it?"

After signing a few papers and thinking about it for a bit, she realized something. "It's not always fun, but sometimes being away makes it nice to come home again. And I steal Alex's shirt to sleep in when we're apart."

"Aaaww. God I'm such a sucker for that stuff. What are you guys doing for New Years?" Iris' voice had a suggestion of hope to it.

"Oh, you'll love this." Cheryl detailed the history of her and Alex's meeting, engagement and pattern of being at a dance on New Year's Eve, along with the notation that they currently had no plans. She was rewarded with an invitation to a party thrown at a spot favored by her friends.

"There'll be music?" Iris nodded. "And we can dance?" Another nod. "Party!" Cheryl exclaimed, figuring Alex would be all in.

* * *

><p>"As long as I don't have to dance with any guys." He stood peeling shrimp at the kitchen sink and gave her a wary eye, knowing the type of place the party would be held at.<p>

"Come on, that might be cute," Cheryl teased. She circled his waist while he worked. "Seriously, nobody is dumb enough to waste time on you. You're mine."

He peeked over a shoulder at her obviously eager face. "I suppose I can just say 'no thank you'. What sort of party is this, anyhow? I need to know how to dress."

"I'll find out," she answered with a squeeze for emphasis. "Oh, and our flight leaves at nine in the morning on the eighth, coming back nine pm on the thirteenth."

Alex broke her hold to turn around. "Damn. A whole week?"

Cheryl cringed a little. "Yeah. There's the presentations, and the reviews, and the CEO's and VPs will be there to meet and greet. Then they decided to have a day where the team talks about their experiences. I guess everyone figured if we were going to make the trip, they wanted to get a lot out of it."

He huffed in acceptance. "I suppose I can't have you _all _the time. You've been spoiling me. The Staffords will be glad... I need to focus on them now that they're my only paying customers."

"I thought you had some emails from possible clients."

Alex wavered. "Yeah, but they don't seem too certain. On the flip side, that firm I helped out may have more jobs, even with what happened at the end they seem willing to consider me as one of their 'go-to' guys."

"Is that a good thing? Not the getting paid part, but I didn't think you wanted to do commercial work."

"Can't be too picky. Besides, it's good experience. Gonna help with dinner?" Cheryl took his hand and stepped sideways about a foot, then kissed him and assented. He looked up at the ceiling and observed, "We're have to take all that mistletoe down sometime."

She simply stuck her tongue out in defiance and finished cleaning shrimp.

* * *

><p>"Holy..." Words stuck in Alex's throat as Cheryl turned at the bottom of the stairs on New Year's Eve. She was carrying a pair of heels but his attention was on the dark copper colored dress she wore. The red hue highlighted her hair perfectly and the fit clung to every curve and line of her toned body. "I can't let you out of my sight, can I?"<p>

She flashed a satisfied smile. "It's tradition. I have to wear a party dress, right?"

"But the others have all been nice, elegant gowns. _That _is dangerous." It certainly showed more than any of the previous garments, stopping just above the knee and featuring a keyhole gap that revealed a bit of cleavage. The sleeveless top tapered toward her neck, also leaving much of her shoulders bare.

"Come on, I have my ring on. No one is going to snatch me away." She held up her left hand to demonstrate. "Let's go have some fun."

Alex had taken a simpler approach and donned a pair of black pants and dress boots paired with a white shirt that had been adorned with patterned stitching. He'd even left it untucked, which lent a relaxed air to his appearance. "You got it, babe."

* * *

><p>Iris, Melanie and Cheryl huddled around a table while Alex got drinks. "You know, if I liked men, I'd be all over him. Your hubby is delicious." Melanie said loudly to be heard over the music.<p>

Cheryl merely raised her eyebrows in agreement, watching him manage a pair of bottles and two different sized glasses back to their table. "One beer for Mel, one strawberry daiquiri for Iris, beer for me and water for you." He took a long swig and noticed the threesome staring. "What?" Cheryl leaned in to tell him the other subject at hand, after which he turned and acknowledged the pair of men rather obvious in their attention to him.

"I guess we need to dance some more," he responded, grabbing her hand. Alex had been pleasantly surprised when she fell easily into the heavy beats of the club. Regardless of her musical preference, his wife certainly knew how to handle any style that arose.

Mel and Iris sipped drinks while their friends danced. The music changed to a sensual pace and the crowd adjusted quickly. "Come on honey, they're playing our song," Iris smiled, leading Melanie out as well.

* * *

><p>Both couples had plenty of time on the dance floor but regrouped near midnight for a toast. Alex visited the bar once again, glad to find a good alternative to champagne and brought four matching glasses. Cheryl sat fanning herself from the heat of the room, the crowd, and the activity. Having long since abandoned the embroidered shirt to the coat check area, Alex stood in his snug wifebeater and finished the last of a glass of water as the DJ announced the one-minute mark.<p>

"Who's going to toast?" Melanie asked, glass in hand.

"Not me," Alex spoke quickly.

They each looked at the other two. "Somebody hurry up, they're going to start counting," Mel prompted.

"Ok, ok... umm..." Cheryl hesitated and the others waved in anticipation, hurrying her along. "Let's go simple. To family and friends. What more could we want?"

"Perfect."

They all clinked and emptied glasses hurriedly as the crowd chanted along with the DJ, all the way down to midnight. Alex wrapped an arm around Cheryl's waist as she perched on a tall stool and drew close for a traditional kiss.

"That's a nice way to start the new year."

"You look kinda drunk, and very sexy." He noted the relaxed, nearly dreamy state she held, and knowing fully well she was far from intoxicated.

"Want to go for another spin?" she offered.

They danced an hour before deciding to head home, excusing themselves from their friends who continued celebrating. After getting their coats and Alex's shirt they took the long walk back to the Legacy together, enjoying a fairly calm but cloudy early morning.

Alex wrapped a protective arm around Cheryl, pulling her coat shut as well.

She squinted up at him. "It felt good open. Nice and cool."

"Yeah, well, you can strip in the car if you want, but there's a bunch of drunks out here. I don't need them ogling you."

Cheryl slowed their progress and turned a loving eye to him. "Always my protector. I think this month is starting much better than last."

He laughed out loud. "That shouldn't be hard." Alex had no difficulty remembering the disturbing afternoon that he was served with a summons, Cheryl's agitation and having to sprint off to Colorado without even saying goodbye.

"Yeah, well, don't spoil my fun. I like the idea of less craziness."

A few huge flakes of snow started to flutter down around them. "I wonder if that's some sort of agreement from the world," Alex wondered.

* * *

><p>Alex tried to stay out of the way while Cheryl bustled around the house the morning of her flight. "Where's my bag? Didn't I just leave it here?" She turned in a circle searching for missing luggage.<p>

"You did, and I figured it was ready, so I put it in the back of the Jeep."

She sighed, relieved that she was not, in fact, losing her mind. It had been a hectic morning getting ready for the trip. Usually leaving on business was fairly routine, but being responsible for five young associates made her nervous. It was not something she had much experience with.

Alex left his observation post on the bottom stair and took her by the shoulders. "I thought you just had to watch the others do their thing. What's got you so nervous?" He brushed the grey sleeves of her dress jacket, trying to be reassuring even though he had no idea why she needed it.

"I don't know. I guess it's easy when I know exactly what _I'm _doing, but harder when I can't do it all. And of course, having to meet everyone in the entire company of any importance."

He made a dismissive noise and ran a playful finger down the bridge of her nose. "You already have Thomas and Jeff singing your praises. Stop worrying." Alex swooped in to shush her attempted comment with a kiss, distracting her from it.

"Ok, you win. But I really have to go now."

Terra followed as Alex collected her smaller personal bag and laptop case and escorted Cheryl to the garage. "Now, don't forget to call and brag about your victories. We'll try not to destroy the house while you're gone." She settled into the driver's seat and reached to turn the key when he stepped close again. "Hey... I love you."

Cheryl echoed the sentiment and they rubbed noses before she drove away. Alex watched with Terra by his side. "Well, it's just you and me now," he told her. The shepherd gave a mild groan in response.

* * *

><p>Jeff Seifert sat to Cheryl's right at dinner with a table full of executives on Monday evening. She'd left her team to themselves, making last minute preparations in Matt's room upstairs and was enjoying the meal and conversation when her cell started to ring in her purse. Alex would call, knowing fully well that she would be busy and that she would find him when she had the opportunity. Jeff heard the sound and glanced at her questioningly. Cheryl ignored the call and let it go to voicemail, continuing the discussion at hand.<p>

Less than ten minutes later the phone rang again and she accepted that something serious must be up. A few other diners had noticed and watched quietly as she fished in her purse and started to leave the table. "If you will all please excuse me," she asked, and went to lean back against the bar rail. Seifert could hear just enough as she tried to keep the exchange at a minimum.

"Who was supposed to bring it?"

She shook her head, not surprised, but disappointed.

"I'm in the restaurant downstairs. Send Kelly down. Tell her to go straight to the ladies room and wait for me."

There was a pause while they questioned the instruction.

"Well if you'd rather have everyone know, fine. You can come to the table. Otherwise I'll see her in fifteen minutes."

He heard enough to have an idea of what was going on, but Jeff was certainly not inclined to make an issue of it. She sat at the same time a waitress refilled the water glass next to the mostly finished salad plate. The day had been mildly tiresome with travel and the normal check-ins, meeting new people and settling in for the beginning of a long week. Cheryl had hoped to finish without any panic sessions from the group but the inevitable occurred, with all five forgetting or misplacing one of the pieces needed for their presentation. Having always worked alone, it was her practice to keep backups of everything in more than one location, something she had hoped was unnecessary.

After several minutes of personal storytelling from the San Francisco CEO, she excused herself again on the pretense of using the facilities and found Kelly sitting nervously on a cushioned bench inside. Cheryl walked past and quietly stepped into a stall, completed the required duties there, washed up and finally pulled a small thumb drive from a pocket inside her purse.

"This is all I've got," she lied. "Don't lose it." Of course there were additional copies on her laptop and even a secure online storage site but the lesson would not be as effective if she admitted as much. Cheryl looked at Kelly who sheepishly clutched the device. "Trust your team, but also back each other up. Never assume that you don't need to know the same things they're responsible for."

"Thanks," the young blonde smiled gratefully.

She'd already warned them about eating habits and being overstuffed or tired, so Cheryl hoped they were not loading up on pizza and beer during the strategy session. "Let's all meet in the lobby ready to go at eight tomorrow, ok?"

"I'll tell them. Thanks again Cheryl."

* * *

><p><em>"You're such a great teacher."<em>

Cheryl gave a brief laugh and Alex's compliment after she relayed the story from dinner. "Well, it's the last time teacher will be saving any of them from silly mistakes."

_"Tough love, huh? How's San Fran?"_

"Wet and foggy. Probably the standard for this time of year. How's my puppy?"

_"She wandered the house for three hours after you normally come home, and still jumps at every noise thinking you're back."_

"Aww."

_"Yep. She'll just get resigned to the fact that you aren't here by the time you come home." _Alex sympathized with Terra. After only one day he remembered just how empty it felt when Cheryl was absent.

She sighed. "She's got you. As long as you eat. Don't think I didn't notice you getting thin on me last time."

Alex had, in fact, hoped she hadn't noticed but couldn't object to the observation. _"That was different. And it wasn't that bad. I think your Christmas ham put it all back."_

"I know," she said proudly. "I don't like my man bony." Every bit of the six pounds or so he'd lost in less than two weeks had been the tiny bit of fat he carried naturally and some much cherished muscle as well. Cheryl lay back on the bed half dressed and yawned into the phone.

_"Pumpkin alert."_

"Mmhmm. You know what dessert does to me."

_"Chocolate?"_

"Raspberry Tart."

_"Sounds good. Alright babe, get some sleep. Your dog wants out, and then I'm off to bed too."_

"_Our _dog," Cheryl reminded him. "Love you."

* * *

><p>Tuesday ran long for everyone, as the mentor group finally presented all of their information to the client. Cheryl's nerves ran a bit high as this was a real live prospect, not a test situation. A great deal of money rode on what they had worked out over the past few months. It was a huge corporate proposal, and took the entire day to outline the multiple sections that needed to be addressed for national and international sectors. Adding followup questions from the client left the finale at nearly six in the evening.<p>

Six weary financial advisors waited until the prospectives left the building, bidding them a pleasant good-bye, before trudging tiredly into the elevators, lugging laptop bags along on their shoulders. Jeff had excused himself with the other CEOs for a private dinner at one of the city's finest restaurants. Cheryl waited while everyone packed into the van and secured themselves before making a short speech.

"I think you guys did great today, and from Jeff's expression he thinks the same. So, you have two options: Drive back to the hotel and go our own ways for the evening, or we drop off our stuff and hit the bay for some seafood on the company."

"Drinks too?"

She couldn't tell who had asked, but agreed. "As long as no one gets toasted, I think we can handle a drink or two with dinner."

"God, I'm starving now that you've mentioned food." Kelly looked beat but eager to have some local fare.

"Everyone in?" Cheryl received a chorus of affirmatives. When they arrived at the hotel she parked and set a time to load up again, calling ahead to the place the local CEO had recommended. Half an hour later they were off to the Blue Mermaid.

Crowded around a small round table overlooking the bay, the team once again started poking at Cheryl to have a 'real' drink. The five of them sat with beers and wine in hand waiting for trays of oysters to appear and making fun of her grapefruit cocktail sans vodka.

Exasperated, she set the drink down. "Ok, just so you all know... as much as I would really love to have a glass of wine or champagne right now, I have only one kidney, so I'm sticking with the boring stuff. Can we let it be now?"

Stunned faces stared back at her.

"Now I feel like a total ass," Matt finally said.

Lawrence lowered his head silently and Kelly's eyes were wide as saucers. Abigail and Steven, the quiet pair of the group, were the ones who issued immediate apologies.

"Guys, please... it's ok. I'm just a little tired of the comments. I want you all to enjoy yourselves, not feel sorry for me."

The waiter arrived with their double trays of Rockefeller and had his order pad at the ready. "Have you all made decisions, or shall I come back?"

Cheryl jumped in. "I want the crab cakes. And can we substitute onion rings in somehow?" She watched as he jotted down the instruction and then turned to the table. They took turns until the circle had gone around and the waiter disappeared. As she knew it would, they ended up discussing the incident when she was six, under the condition that everyone else had to reveal a childhood memory as well.

Matt was first to volunteer. "When I was nine I was out trying to do this stupid trick on my skateboard. Of course I failed miserably and broke my collarbone. Ruined the whole summer." He stopped to swallow an oyster. "Here's the good part: the next summer I did it again and broke the other side. How dumb is that?"

Laughter surrounded her and Cheryl relaxed into the scene, enjoying the company and their stories. The team ate, drank and talked for nearly two hours before breaking up the party to get rested for the next day's work.

After a quick check with Alex, Cheryl meticulously went over her bags and schedule for the next day before heading for the bathroom to clean up before bed. Halfway there a thought emerged in her mind and she froze in realization of something that had been missed during the trip. She sat heavily at the small desk and pressed both hands to her delicate face, letting her thoughts race.

* * *

><p>Wednesday passed agonizingly slowly as the six were separated and paraded through the office to be interviewed by associates of different levels. They all shared their experience over the past several months including what they had learned and valued most in the process. Cheryl was grateful at lunch when they were granted a respite of two hours to themselves. She disappeared before anyone could wrangle another group meal and went for a walk knowing there were shops and restaurants interspersed through the financial district.<p>

_Stop thinking about it_, she told herself over and over. _There's nothing you can do now_. The fog had cleared late in the morning and left a sunny fifty degree day in its wake. Grabbing a sandwich and fruit salad along the way Cheryl located a small park and sat soaking up sunlight in lieu of the flourescents that dominated the office.

After eating most of the simple lunch she sought some comfort from Alex with a midday call, surprising him while out on errands.

"Hey," she greeted him simply.

_"Hey back at ya. What are you up to?"_

She leaned forward, listening to the solid presence of his voice. "Just finished lunch, and sitting here on a bench. Thought I'd check up on my fabulous husband."

_"Just out with Terra at the pet supply store, stocking up on food. One thing I forgot about when we got her was how much she'd eat fully grown."_

Cheryl laughed and they exchanged a few more comments before he checked on her again.

_"Is everything ok?"_

She hesitated just a second, considering. "Yeah. Why?"

_"I don't know. Just seems like you're somewhere else. But then you've got work to go back to. Probably a lot to think about."_

"You can say that again," she sighed. "I guess I should head back before they send out a search party." The cashier spoke in the background, signaling he would be in the car shortly. "And you shouldn't talk and drive. I'll call later, ok?"

_"You better,"_ Alex threatened with a taunt in his voice.

Even late Wednesday night when she called again, Alex had the feeling there was something bothering Cheryl but decided not to bring it up again. As always, he counted on her to share things that were on her mind. If she didn't he had to assume it was work related or that it resolved itself. Nagging her would only set up an unnecessary argument.

* * *

><p>Jeff Seifert lead a meeting in a small conference room with Cheryl, Matt, Lawrence, Abigail, Kelly and Steven on Thursday morning. He had already discussed the Mentor program with the other management execs and now wanted one on one interviews for himself. After about ten minutes with the group he set the youngest off into the city to enjoy themselves while he and Cheryl talked.<p>

"Go on, have fun while I grill the Headmaster here," Jeff said while ushering them out. "I'll see you all at two." Shutting the door behind them, Jeff marveled at the young group's response. Although none had said anything, their expressions all showed a hint of worry for her. "It's obvious they like you. Why do people always think the worst about meetings like this?"

"Probably because you're the boss, and it feels like we've been called to the Principal's office at school," she answered easily. "They're intimidated."

"You aren't."

"That's not in the job description."

He laughed out loud. "No I don't suppose it is."

Cheryl let a broad smile emerge. "Honestly, I think you're either happy with what I'm doing, or you aren't. Either way you've gotten my best effort, so I can't feel bad about it."

Jeff settled into a chair across from her and became more serious. He took a deep breath before continuing. "I believe that, without a doubt. But there are some things I think we need to talk about."

At two when the quintet arrived as required, Jeff opened the door for them to find Cheryl wiping tears from her eyes. They entered in awe and utter silence as she excused herself from the room and let Jeff complete his final interviews. She was fully aware that all eyes were on her as the door shut.

Cheryl felt mildly guilty about the trick she and Seifert had played. She'd nearly given it away but managed to control the giggles that had threatened her escape and now enjoyed a leisurely walk free from work for the day. Making an effort to distract herself from matters she could not address in San Francisco, she investigated several small shops on the way back to the hotel.

It was cool and overcast but neither factor dulled her mood. Jeff had been more than encouraging in his report on the program, adding several suggestions that they had discussed at length, including getting more live account work for her and shortening the mentor schedule to four months rather than six. There was also talk of other divisions sending associates up to Portland for training with her, and changing the structure of the assignments from one large account to separate tasks for each participant. They would still review as a group and provide feedback to each other, but the process would allow them all to see several schemes at the same time rather than one.

It occurred to Cheryl that she had not turned her phone on since before leaving her room, and she dug it out of her purse to check for messages. Of course Alex had left one as he usually did while she was away from home. Typically they were short and sweet little notes of affection but today she was treated with an animated file obviously of his own creation. It was a sketchy representation of a dog, certainly Terra, looking rather forlornly out a window as if waiting for someone. She watched the clip and scrolled to read the message afterward.

_Sadly, my brain functions on the same level as the dog._

_ We both keep thinking, "Is she ever coming back?"_

Cheryl watched the video again and giggled as the cartoon dog licked the screen. _Such a goofball_, she thought in amazement. Knowing Alex he'd thrown this together in just a few minutes for her benefit.

_Very cute. The answer is:_

_ Soon enough. One more day._

Sending the message off she thought about the remaining time in California. Most of Friday would be closing meetings and travel, basically time spent waiting to get home and attend to matters there.

* * *

><p>Alex had learned more in four days about horse care than he had ever expected in a lifetime. But since the Staffords had asked for a complete ranch, he accepted the challenge and absorbed the material as quickly as possible and continued to discuss particulars with the family and employees.<p>

An array of notes and sketches were laid out around the desk along with photos of the site and the land survey printout, each carefully studied and repositioned according to priority and preference. He had debated much of the afternoon on which views and layout of the property would be best and finally settled with his gut, choosing to face the home southeast with the facilities situated in the portion of the land that was most shaded, leaving the sunniest for pasture.

The phone rang as if in accordance with his choice and he happily answered. "Hello beautiful."

_"I really hope you checked the i.d. before saying that."_

"Why?" he teased.

_"Because if you call everyone that, we need to talk."_

"Aww, jealous?"

_"Possessive, thank you very much. You don't need to go off looking anywhere else."_

Alex beamed at her banter. She'd been quiet for most of the trip and having Cheryl so boldly remind him of her feelings was a treat. "And you know I don't. No one else could put up with me. I have to go on sock patrol before you get back."

Cheryl laughed wickedly. _"I'd rather do that than be here now. This is the boring part. All closing meetings and travel and just wanting to go home."_

"What time is your flight, again?"

_"Not til nine."_

"Ugh."

Cheryl sighed audibly._ "I know. I asked Iris about that when she gave me the schedule and she said that was the best available. Otherwise we'd have to wait until Saturday."_

He grumbled to himself a bit. "Then I need to finish my work so we have the whole weekend together, right?" Maybe putting a positive spin on it would help.

_"Absolutely. We're going to need some quality time."_

When they'd finished and she reached the hotel Cheryl thought with a smirk, _maybe a lot of quality time._

* * *

><p>Kelly expressed the entire team's feelings. "I can't believe you guys tricked us like that. It was so mean! We worried all afternoon and night that Jeff was mad at you, or worse."<p>

"If it makes you feel any better, the tears were real. He made me laugh so hard I couldn't help it."

Lawrence spoke up. "Hey, give her credit. She's a player, and ya'll bought it."

"You were the one who wanted to call and check up on her," Abby rebuked. He shrugged in response and the group descended into chaotic jabber.

Jeff sat chuckling at them for a few minutes and finally whistled for attention, motioning to Cheryl who had been trying to inject some sanity back into the situation. "Ok, so there's your last lesson. Never think one picture tells the whole story. Can I have my doughnut now?"

They'd all been blocking the breakfast table after learning of the joke in the van during the drive over, demanding an explanation before letting her near the juice and pastries. The sea parted and Cheryl was allowed to select a cinnamon roll and orange juice as they started to get over Jeff's prank. It had been his idea so she felt less guilt than if it had been her brainchild, even if her performance had been the key.

Her day was spent trying to look interested in what was being talked about and sneaking peeks at the pocketwatch Alex had made a gift of. Cheryl normally had excellent focus but her patience was worn thin, and she wanted nothing more than to speed the day up, go home, see Alex and Terra and sleep in her own bed. Finally standing at the airport she looked at the status board and slumped. Delayed.

"You've got to be kidding me," Cheryl mumbled to herself. Her body language said everything to Steven as he approached to check as well, equally ready to head home to his wife. They stood side by side, her with head down and eyes shut trying to stay composed and he with a droop in his face as he called home.

_Don't get worked up_, she reminded herself. There was no point being agitated over something out of her hands so she asked the desk attendant how long the delay was expected to be.

"Until the storm passes. The weather service estimates about forty-five minutes until the worst moves inland and we can resume," the plump middle-aged woman in a red airline uniform shared. Only then did she phone Alex about the development.

_"You're going to be tired. Should I come pick you up?"_

Warmth returned to Cheryl's attitude hearing his concern. "No, no. I'm going to find somewhere to sit and close my eyes until we board, and rest a little on the flight."

_"Seriously, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel. You're sure?" _

Life danced in her grey eyes thinking about the coming weekend. "Positive. Meet you in bed."

* * *

><p>The flight took off only fifty minutes late, putting their arrival home at just before midnight. Jeff had called the taxi busses before departure and had them waiting to shuttle everyone back to the office where their cars were safely parked. Cheryl had one last good stretch after Lawrence helped load her bags in the Jeep and headed for home. The local deer population kept her on alert as a small group passed in front of the Wrangler not far from the house, sending a shot of nerves back through her tired body.<p>

Terra practically ran her over as soon as the door opened, having heard the familiar sound of the Jeep pulling in. After a quiet but thorough greeting she left her bags by the back door and tread quietly upstairs expecting Alex to be asleep in the darkness. Silently shedding the leather jacket and comfortable travel boots, Cheryl was surprised when the light suddenly came on next to the bed and he spoke softly.

"Quit trying to sneak around, and get over here."

Moving away from the cushioned bench near the patio door, Cheryl followed orders and sat on the bed at his side, staring down into the deep green of his sleepy eyes. Alex's thick black hair was slightly mussed from laying there, and she smoothed it with gentle fingers before dipping her head to kiss him in welcome. "Hi," she finally said.

"Hi," he smiled back.

She traced a finger along his lips. "Have I told you lately just how much I love you?"

Alex sat up a little in concern over her quiet demeanor. "I won't complain hearing it again. Everything alright?" He stroked the hair back from her face.

A peaceful smile and a nod were his answer. "Yeah, everything's great."

"Good. I could use some company in here," he held the covers up in invitation.

"Give me a minute," she asked and vanished to change, returning in short order wearing a knee length baseball style knit sleep shirt with long sleeves. It was loose and hung crooked over her shoulders revealing the soft curve of her collarbone as she crawled into bed. Alex pulled her close and Cheryl rested her head in the crook of his shoulder. With a final good night kiss he turned out the light.

* * *

><p>Alex sensed Cheryl as she came into the room. It was almost nine-thirty and he'd been up more than forty minutes longer, gently prying her arm away to slip from bed without disturbing her sleep. After hauling her bags upstairs he had retreated to find the paper, let Terra out, and start working on breakfast.<p>

"Hey sleepyhead. I'm working on omelets. That ok or should I make you something else?" he called, staring into the refrigerator.

It took a moment for her to register that he had spoken at all. "Hm?"

He set the eggs out and fished for cheese. "Food? I'm making breakfast. There are peppers, onion, cheese, and... yep. Mushrooms."

"Um, I don't know. Whatever," she responded distractedly, wandering farther away.

"I'll take that to mean you aren't hungry yet." He watched her across the open space, slowly pacing around the living room with something in her hands. "What are you fiddling with over there?" he asked, dicing vegetables.

"Hmm?"

He set the knife down and wiped his hands. "Alright, what is it that has all of your attention? Lemme see..." Alex stalked her playfully through the living room as she made unsuccessful attempts to evade him now that his attention was fully on her. "Come on, gimme," he coaxed, tickling every open spot he could.

Cheryl giggled and played keepaway as long as possible. "No, it's not ready yet." She turned her back to him, still hiding the object he sought. He gave up trying to grab it and corralled his wife instead, easily out muscling and pinning her folded arms against her body. He stood there holding her immobilized against his chest and looked over her shoulder at what she was clutching.

"What's not –" The rest of the question stopped in his throat as Alex finally got a full view of what she had been secreting. Just larger than a pen, the white plastic stick Cheryl held at eye level clearly displayed a large 'plus' to them. His hold on her softened as he slowly sat on the cushioned bench in front of the windows, Cheryl settling in his lap. Alex gently covered the hand holding the test with his own and they stared at the result together.

His eyes widened and flashed to hers. "You–?" Alex stared alternately at the plastic wand and at Cheryl, nearly speechless until it dawned on him that this had been the distraction he sensed while she was in California. He squinted at her. "When did you get this?"

She inhaled quickly, clutching the test. "Wednesday afternoon," she admitted with guilt but barely containing the growing excitement she felt.

He balked again. "You've been marinating on this since Wednesday?"

"Actually, Tuesday night." Cheryl cringed as Alex stared in disbelief. "I wasn't very well just going to call and say 'oh by the way...' Are you mad?"

Alex's jaw dropped. "Mad? _Mad?" _He grabbed her tightly and kissed her. "I can't believe you've been stewing on this for three full days. Are these things... accurate?"

Her hands trembled slightly looking into his hopeful face. "The box says ninety-nine percent." A squeal escaped her lips as Alex hooked one arm under her legs and the other around her back, scooping her up and off the bench. "What are you doing?"

"Where's your purse?" he wheeled, looking around the living room.

"Why?"

He spied it on one of the dining room chairs. "Because Dr. Smith said to call as soon as we suspected."

"It's Saturday," she protested. He sat her on the table and handed over her bag.

"Call."

"Alex..."

"_Call_. It's a hospital. Someone's got to be there to answer the phone and at least make an appointment." He rubbed her bare calves for warmth while she searched for the number and dialed. Nervousness played across his face the whole duration of the call. His fingers tickled the backs of her knees while she spoke to the nurse attending the phones.

"Really?" she asked, smacking at his hands and grabbing one to stop the torture. "When? Ok, hold on." Cheryl covered the phone. "Deb _is _at the hospital today, in the middle of delivery for one patient and waiting on a second to arrive. If we go, the nurse says they can do the test between babies."

He nodded enthusiastically.

She finished with the nurse and beamed at Alex. "You cook while I get ready?"

* * *

><p>Cheryl rubbed the sore spot on her arm absently while waiting for Deborah to return from the lab. The doctor had run down to process the tests herself rather than make everyone wait until Monday, leaving the impatient duo to sit in her office. Alex fidgeted and alternated sitting, standing or pacing while Cheryl managed to sit in relative calm, musing over his anxiousness.<p>

He noticed the smile creeping over her face, watching him. "What?"

"You're not going to stay like this the whole time, are you?"

Alex shrugged tensely and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "I'm sorry. I have all this weird energy. You've had more time to get comfortable with this."

"Believe me," she assured him. "I'm not as collected as I appear to be." She stood and crossed to him and held her hands out for his. They trembled a bit before he leaned his forehead into hers and squeezed back. They shared a few tender kisses before the door flew open and Dr. Smith entered, clad in fresh scrubs and her long brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Now, that's the kind of thing that got you here to begin with," she drawled.

"Sorry," Alex apologized.

"Oh don't be. I like for my expectant moms to have dads around who are affectionate and supportive."

Cheryl's eyes widened, grasping what Deb had hinted. "Yes?"

She flashed a broad smile. "Yes. Definitely positive. I don't have a lot of time right now, but we can do some quick math and set your first appointment if you're up for it?"

Alex had frozen in place upon the word 'positive' and Cheryl had to rouse him. "Honey, breathe."

He stared with boyish wonder. "We're having a baby. You and me, we made a baby." His smile boiled over and joined hers as they took a minute to celebrate with a fierce hug and sigh of relief over the sound knowledge.

"You two did pretty well. It's only been a couple of months." Deb waved them into the chairs opposite her desk. "Let's do some figuring... I need to know the first day of your last period."

Cheryl took a breath and counted back, recalling the date. A few clicks on her keyboard saved the information into a new file.

"Santa was nice this year, huh?"

"Excuse me?"

Deborah looked up from the screen. "Well, according to the dates, your little package got delivered right around Christmas. Give or take, of course."

Alex heard Cheryl gasp and saw her mouth drop in surprise. "I know that's not the 'gee this is someone else's baby' look, because you were with me," he teased.

"And do you remember _where _we were?"

He thought for a minute. "Ohhh. Well, wouldn't be the first time in the history of mankind, would it?"

* * *

><p>Alex had started to calm down after they left Deb's office and stopped to get the required vitamins, although his stomach was another story.<p>

"Good grief." Cheryl's shoulders shook with laughter at the grumbling emanating from his midsection.

"Well, I couldn't eat this morning." She sat on a barstool and watched him slap together a sandwich and simultaneously unpack the bag from the pharmacy. "Here, you eat too," he demanded. Half of his ham on wheat was gone before she could even get the bottle of folic acid open to start the regimen.

"Hey, barkeep. How about a drink?"

He served up a glass of water and leaned over the counter. "Do I get a tip?"

She let a tender kiss serve as payment, enjoying the soft caress he swept around her glowing face. Alex took his plate of snacks and rounded the counter to wrap an arm around her and settle comfortably on the sofa. He lay down with her back pressed against his front and they both stared at the ceiling thinking about the future.

"What are you thinking about?" he wondered after several minutes of silence.

Cheryl sighed contentedly. "Hm, lots of things... like... the room across the hall from ours would make a nice nursery... and oh, so many things. They just keep going around in my head." She turned over and set her chin into his chest. "You?"

"I gave up _thinking _a while ago. I'm operating on pure instinct now."

"Uh oh."

He nodded slightly. "And you're not going to like it."

* * *

><p>"What's that look about?" Alex stirred some cream into his take-out coffee as Cheryl wandered down from the bedroom. Halfway to the kitchen she had stopped, turned slightly green and squinted at him. He looked down, smelled the aroma coming up from the large paper cup, and quickly understood. "Ohhhhh." Putting the lid on, he trotted out to the sunroom and left it on the table there. He was headed to the shop anyway, and would retrieve the coffee then. When he returned, she was standing at the counter pouring a small glass of orange juice.<p>

Within a week Cheryl had been feeling the changes the baby brought. Most notably the unappetizing smell of food in the morning accompanied by increasing levels of nausea. Once she had given up coffee altogether, Alex had made trips to the closest convenience store for the occasional cup rather than brew whole pots just for himself.

"Thanks."

"So," he started, brushing a stray hair from her eyes. "You're telling me that you and I managed to make a baby that doesn't like coffee?"

"Apparently."

"How the hell did that happen?" Alex shook his head in wonder. Both of them were well-documented coffee addicts. "Alright, who have you been messing around with? Seriously, do I need a DNA test here?"

Cheryl squinted at him again, but added a little smile. "Very funny. You know damn good and well this is your fault. Must be a weak gene somewhere in your family. You have to pry the mugs from our hands, so it can't be me."

He bent to her belly, although it showed no sign of her pregnancy yet. "Don't you listen to Momma. You do not have weak genes, ok?"

She rested a hand on his head. "It's a little early for that, don't you think? The baby can't hear anything yet."

"Maybe not, but she still needs encouragement." He straightened to face her.

"She?" Cheryl asked. "Since when did you decide we were having a girl?"

Alex defended his rationale. "Since you decided we were having a 'he' the other day. I have to balance things out, just in case. Now... I'm going out to work on a project in the shop. Do my girls need anything?"

Despite the lingering hint of nausea, her grey eyes glinted with happiness. "Just one thing," she said, pulling him by the front of his navy t-shirt. When she released him after retrieving a kiss, he asked something of her.

"Eat something with that, please," he motioned toward the juice she was halfway through.

"Ugh."

"I know. I'm going to check back in, say... hour, hour and a half. Maybe you can get some toast or oatmeal down, huh?" He had warned her the first day that his watchfulness may get on her nerves, but that he would try to keep a lid on it. Alex felt good that they had gotten through the first week and Tiffany had only called once since they'd broken the news. The squeal his sister-in-law had issued the previous Sunday had been ear-piercing even though Cheryl had held the phone at arms length while Tiff yelled for Sean and babbled the story before resuming a normal tone. Aside from her, no one had been told.

* * *

><p>Alex worked in the shop for almost two hours before checking the time, absorbed in the new creation that he refused to let Cheryl in on. It was during the week when she was working that it occurred to him she should have a rocking chair when the baby came, so he searched out and purchased a set of plans from a woodworking site to build one with his own hands. He'd snuck the materials into the shop while she was out and spent most of the morning checking over the specs and making measurements. The style he chose would allow him to customize the chair, carving intricate designs that he estimated would take quite a few hours to finish to his satisfaction. He planned to have it in place well before it was needed, preferably around her birthday when he figured the real stocking up would begin.<p>

"What are you doing out there?" she quizzed, always eager to see his handiwork.

"Nothing you get to see yet," he answered bluntly, noting the remains of a half-eaten bowl of cereal near the sink. _At least she tried_. Cheryl stuck her bottom lip out in an attempt to guilt him into revealing his surprise. "Don't give me that. Won't do you any good. And if I have to lock up the shop to keep you from snooping I will."

With a little roll of her eyes she sulked. "Fine. It better be good."

Alex returned the gesture. "Have I let you down yet?"

* * *

><p>A pile of files sat to one side of her desk waiting for the selection of the next mentor team, and another stack was currently being addressed for the three accounts recently assigned to Cheryl for management. Iris knocked and entered simultaneously halfway through the morning in the midst of a short break, toting a maple covered sweet roll along.<p>

"My God, what are you eating?" Cheryl groaned after getting a good whiff of the cloying smell. Her face crinkled up and one hand instinctively held her upset stomach.

Iris chewed happily, momentarily oblivious until she registered the weight of the expression. Her eyes widened and she pointed in accusation. Seeing she'd been found out, Cheryl leapt up and shut the door before Iris could reveal the secret to everyone in the office. With a sigh she turned and leaned against the shut door, a restrained smile emerging along with raised eyebrows that said 'you got me.'

"Oh I'm so happy for you guys!" Iris started to close the space and hug her but still had the maple roll in hand. "Are you going to throw up?"

"Wouldn't be the first time today."

Walker finished her snack. "Is it bad?"

Cheryl had no basis for comparison. "Worse over the last couple of days. I'm hoping it doesn't last long because Alex worries more when I'm sick. I swear every time I turn a corner at the house there's a fresh glass of water waiting for me." She settled on the edge of her desk making an effort to breathe calmly hoping it would alleviate the nausea.

"So, tell me everything," Iris pressed for details. The short story was related as they conversed in the privacy of her office until Iris had all the relevant details, including that the news was being shared sparingly. "Goodness... you're going to start showing soon. I _so _want to hug you."

Holding her arms open Cheryl welcomed the gesture. "Well, I certainly feel like I am but I'm sure that's all in my head. Seven weeks isn't far enough to really see anything, is it?"

* * *

><p>The next Wednesday Alex hovered in the kitchen before Cheryl went to work. He'd packed a lunch for her containing as much bland but nutritious food as he could find. Her increased reluctance to eat was unsettling but he was determined not to push her too hard.<p>

"Are you picking them up or can they find their way here?" Todd and Megan were due in Friday morning to spend the weekend celebrating Marcus' first birthday, which was actually the following Tuesday.

"Are you serious? Todd's got no sense of direction. If I don't get him they'll be lost in no time."

"Well, I had to—" Cheryl stopped mid-sentence and held one hand over her mouth while the other hovered over a queasy stomach. The moment seemed to pass, as she relaxed but then bolted for the bathroom. Alex settled on a barstool and waited until she came back a few minutes later looking less ready for the day than before.

"He hates me."

"Excuse me?"

She slumped against him. "I haven't gotten out of this house without throwing up for over a week. The baby hates me."

Alex did his best to sympathize. "I think exactly the opposite. Just imagine, being a tiny little bud floating in the ocean, and there's only one thing to hold onto. Wouldn't you grab on as tight as possible?"

She still looked miserable but answered. "I suppose."

"So, the baby loves you enough to stay even if holding on tight makes you feel bad." The concern within him did not waver but it was his job to remain steady for her. "Are we ready to start telling people about our little nub?"

Cheryl grinned and raised an eyebrow at the term. "If your nub keeps it up we won't have to. They'll figure it out just like Iris did last week." Jill and Barry had visited but late on Sunday afternoon when she was feeling somewhat 'normal'.

"Iris is smarter than most, and pays attention to everything. Strangely, she and Terra are similar that way." They both watched the shepherd closely and knew the dog had sensed a change. Her usually rambunctious play had become somewhat careful, or at least it seemed that it had. On cue she came and nosed Cheryl's hand for some attention. A few idle scratches behind an ear satisfied her enough to lick the hand responsible and wag her tail in appreciation.

* * *

><p>Halfway through her day one of Alex's surprise messages came, with yet another animation. For someone wrapped up designing houses all day he was getting very good at his new hobby in a short amount of time. Rather than watch it on the small phone screen, she logged in on the computer and saw his latest effort. This one included a baby clutching a bluish cord and floating in a mildly turbulent sea of pink and red. Small hearts trailed from the infant as it called out 'mommmaaaaa'.<p>

She laughed to herself for a few minutes before picking up the office phone. "Get in here, you have to see this."

Iris arrived moments later and Cheryl related the morning's conversation while the video played. "I think I have to use this as my screensaver now."

* * *

><p>By the time Alex got home at a quarter after seven, Cheryl was nodding off in her cushy chair with the television showing some weekly medical drama. It was his habit to poke fun at her over liking it and then sit quietly as she enjoyed the program. After poking around the kitchen for evidence she had eaten, he found little and rubbed his hand over his scalp trying to figure a way to get food into his wife. It wasn't urgent at this point but still worried him and Alex was determined not to let it get too far along. With a sigh he pulled the blanket up around her shoulders and went to check messages and sort notes from meetings.<p> 


	24. Chapter 24

Cheryl dropped her purse on the table in excitement, stooping to grab Marcus as he toddled very unsteadily around the dining room. "Look at this handsome man. Goodness you got so big." The one year old gobbled up her attentions, reaching both arms toward her. "What is this on your face?" she asked, noting a smear of orange across one cheek.

"Probably carrots," Megan volunteered from a barstool. "He didn't like sitting still so he's getting lunch on the go. Whenever he gets close I've got the spoon ready." She offered up a napkin and watched as Marc tolerated a face wiping without too much fuss.

Todd rounded the corner and offered a half hug. "Careful, you'll end up with food or worse on your clothes." Cheryl had come from a half day at the office while Alex had done the chauffeur duties with his side of the family. "Hey buddy, Auntie Cheryl isn't too bad, is she?" The boy smiled a little and looked down at Terra, who had been carefully assessing the miniature person since they arrived.

"What do you think of her Marcus?" she asked and looked to Alex. "How are they getting along?"

He finished making a sandwich and set the plate in front of Megan. "Good I think. They sniffed each other out right off, and she's been keeping her distance. Trying to figure out what he is, I imagine. We're making grown up food too," he demonstrated suggestively, "If you want some." He left it a statement rather than a question, letting her respond as she liked, which included a squint that started a series of looks that only they understood to mean "_no_", followed by "_please"_ and _"stop"_.

"Well, I think I'll let one of you have Mr. Soggypants here, and go change."

"Your turn," Megan nodded to Todd around a mouthful of lunch. He put on a cheesy grin while Cheryl passed his son over, making the most of changing yet another diaper. Alex snickered to himself until Cheryl flashed a look his way that served to silently remind him that his turn was coming. He winked at her in acknowledgement before she walked away and after she was out of earshot, volunteered for diaper duty.

Megan stared in disbelief. "Hey, if he can do it you know I can," Alex defended. Todd went along to the guest bedroom to supervise and offer tips nonetheless. Megan remained in place to enjoy a rare peaceful moment to herself until everyone converged at once.

"Ta-da." Alex announced, holding Marcus up for inspection. Cheryl had no idea of his latest achievement and looked at him in confusion.

Todd wandered back to the kitchen for his soda. "He didn't set any speed records, but not bad for a first try."

Catching on, she raised her eyebrows in amazement. "Are you going to make a diagram of that?"

He stuck his tongue out. "No. I think I can handle wiping a butt without instructions, thank you."

Cheryl smiled and went about finding some crackers and a ginger ale to snack on, knowing it would not appease Alex much but not willing to risk more. Marc was set loose and immediately found Megan, searching out food for himself.

"Of course you want to eat now. I'm only half done," she quipped after picking him up. "Why you still like the carrots pureed is beyond me." She fed him a spoonful and set a plate with cut banana and some sort of shredded lunchmeat in front of him.

"He's such a sweetie," Cheryl remarked.

"Yeah, you'd think that. Just wait til it's time for a b-a-t-h. Then you'll see his sweet disposition in full swing." Todd shook his head amazed that even at a year old his son could hate that particular process so much.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day progressed much the same, each spending time entertaining the birthday boy, even through dinner and part of the movies they had chosen to watch. All of the celebratory events were planned for the next afternoon so they enjoyed some relatively quiet family time.<p>

It wasn't even nine when Todd looked across the room and saw that Cheryl was sound asleep in her corner of the sofa. Concern crossed his face as he questioned Alex in a whisper. "Is she ok? I mean, she's not sick or anything?" He was used to the level of energy displayed during their first and second Thanksgivings together, as well as the previous Valentine's in Chicago.

Alex had seen her doze off about twenty minutes earlier. He motioned a shush while rising to scoop her up and off to the bedroom, returning a few minutes later to find Todd and Megan had done the same with Marcus.

"To answer your question, there's nothing wrong. Wanna watch another one?"

They settled back in front of the tv.

* * *

><p>Cheryl glanced suspiciously toward the barstools Megan and Todd occupied. She was tidying up the kitchen after a successful cake and presents session with Marcus, after which he had exhausted himself and been put down for a nap. Overall the party had been positive although there were moments of unease from the toddler over the candle and its being blown out. Pictures and video had been taken and quickly sent off to Baltimore for Jim and Shannon and Alex was taking the trash out to the garage. She had the feeling, and had all day, that there was some mysterious silent conference being held between their guests. Alex returned and joined in her efforts, loading the dishwasher as close as he could determine to the pattern she seemed to prefer.<p>

"Do you get the feeling we're being watched?" she asked quietly. He looked up and toward the subject of her question, checking both and then back to her.

"Not _us_. _You_." He placed a light touch on her arm and kissed her forehead before leaning back against the refrigerator.

She sighed and ran a hand down her face before looking back to Megan and Todd. "So, what's going on?"

They huddled quickly and Megan took the lead. "Well, we were wondering that ourselves. Since we got here it just seems like there are some things that seem a little... not 'abnormal', but _fishy_."

Cheryl's brows knitted. "Like?"

There was another quick consultation before Megan continued. "Well, yesterday you barely ate, but then we don't know you didn't have lunch before you came home. Still, even for dinner you kindof picked. And then you conked out pretty early."

Alex shrugged and nodded a little when Cheryl turned to him.

"And this morning you disappeared pretty quickly while we were having coffee, and barely ate again." Alex had already apologized for not warning her about the coffee they'd brewed while Cheryl was upstairs. She'd come down to the overwhelming aroma and had little choice but to vanish. "Todd asked last night because we were concerned, and he said there was nothing wrong," she added.

"Is that everything?"

Megan nodded slightly. "We were afraid you were sick, and he cleared that up. So it kinda left us wondering. There are lots of possibilities, of course, but one kinda popped out so we've been watching for more evidence."

"Oh. So, why don't you just share your theory so we can be done with the guessing?" Cheryl managed a meek smile, knowing what was coming. She'd hoped in a small way that they'd escape the weekend without all the drama, but Megan was too observant.

Todd added another thought. "When big brother brought us here and we saw the size of this house, it seemed just a little much. But then we figured maybe you were planning on filling it up pretty quickly." His grin grew bigger with each word.

Cheryl sighed and looked to Alex. He seemed to agree with their logic and offered little in resistance to whatever she might say. Finally she took a breath and grabbed his hand. "I don't know about quickly. I think we're just going to focus on the first one for now." Her free hand rested lightly on her abdomen, a habit that was increasing as she continued to think about their growing baby.

"I knew it!" Todd jumped up and rounded to the other side and hugged his brother. "I should have figured if you volunteered to change a diaper, there was something up your sleeve." He turned to his sister-in-law and offered a surprisingly gentle embrace. "You're going to make one hell of a mom."

"Yep. My little nubbin there is in good care," Alex burst with pride.

"Nubbin?"

"I wondered at that myself, Megan. It means 'undeveloped fruit'. Didn't you know my husband is strange?"

"So I'm strange. I still love you, and the baby." He sealed the declaration with a quick kiss. "Oh, and let me make this clear: if Mom and Dad find out about this before we have a chance to tell them, I will personally fly to Chicago and make Sis a widow." Alex stared pointedly at his brother.

"What are you looking at me for?"

Megan gave him a shove. "Because you're a blabbermouth, that's why. Any idea when you might be making the announcement?"

Cheryl went back to holding Alex's hand. "Deb wants to keep a close eye, so we have our first scans set for two weeks from now. I guess we should tell people beforehand, so any pictures aren't a complete shock."

* * *

><p>"Oh come on. You can't make fun of me for that."<p>

"But your face was priceless," Cheryl giggled.

Alex looked across the table to Megan and Todd. "She's gone to San Francisco for five days, and the first thing she does is wander downstairs with this little stick. So yeah, I was a little dumbstruck."

"A little? You couldn't eat."

"I was expecting a nice, cuddly, possibly romantic weekend with the wife I hadn't seen all week. I'd kinda stopped thinking about babymaking, in the literal sense anyway." It was true. After the rough December he'd been glad just to be with her and reconnect. Conscious efforts toward getting pregnant had been shoved to the background.

Todd chuckled at his brother until Megan fired off a round of her own. "You can stow that. mister. I think you didn't consider all the hard stuff until after your son was born. _Then _you freaked out. At least Alex panicked first."

"He seemed alright when we visited," Cheryl remarked.

"Oh sure, two weeks later. The first two days home on our own he read every label of every product for the baby, checked the internet a couple dozen times, called the pediatrician and Shannon..."

"Well, see he's got it all down now. The next one will be easy."

Megan nodded. "Actually, we're thinking about that."

"Neither of us wants a big gap between kids. If we start number two soon, we'll have them two years apart. That's just about right, we figure," Todd clarified.

"Good grief, I think they're trying to outnumber us," Cheryl kidded.

"Everything's a competition, huh little brother?"

* * *

><p>Things went back to normal after the Chicagoans had gone home, including Alex's growing frustration with Cheryl that she would not eat. There were nibbles here and there on crackers but never actual meals and after three and a half weeks his patience was worn thin. He called at lunch Wednesday to check on her and got a put-off about what she'd had for lunch.<p>

"Honey, you have to eat something."

"I thought we talked about this." She was busy and less than interested in talk about food.

"Dammit Cher, you're supposed to gain weight, not lose it."

"And eating doesn't mean any of it will actually stay down, either." She was getting frustrated too, not only with her body's reluctance to accept food but with the perceived overconcern from him. "I've got a meeting. If you want to fight about this, it's going to have to wait."

* * *

><p>Alex sat in the office with his cell in hand, stumped as to what to do. Finally he tracked down Deb Smith's number and called her office, lucky to get her just back from her own lunch break. They spoke for a few minutes until her next patient arrived, then he dialed a second number.<p>

"Elaine? Hi. How's it going?"

_"Alex? Dear it seems like so long."_

"A while. Too long. Do you have a few minutes?"

* * *

><p>Cheryl came home tired to a quiet house. The Subaru was parked so either Alex was locked up at his desk or off on foot. A quick check of the office revealed the latter must be the case and she settled her things into their standard places before heading to the kitchen for a drink. On the counter there was a bag of her favorite packaged cookies, the crackers she preferred and a box of organic ginger tea. Lacking the energy to get ruffled over the pile of food, she filled a mug with water and stuck it in the microwave. The front door opened and Alex came in dripping sweat regardless of the cool temps outside.<p>

"Hey." His greeting was studied as he tried to determine her mood. Alex craned his neck to see what she was up to and then gestured toward the cookies. "I don't want you to think that means anything other than me trying to make amends for earlier. I thought maybe if you felt like it, at least they're here."

She nodded slowly. "I know you worry, but women do this all the time."

"Yes," he agreed. "But they aren't my wife, my love, and my life. And they don't all have special dietary needs." Her eyes didn't leave his as she retrieved the now hot water from the microwave, dipping a freshly opened teabag into it. "I'm sorry."

Cheryl sighed. "I can't be mad at you." Alex gave her a sheepish grin and rounded to the fridge for a bright red Gatorade, She caught a glimpse inside and stopped him shutting the door. "What's this?"

"Oh. That. Well, I sortof called for reinforcements. Deborah suggested those. Said that they're full of good nutritious calories that are absorbed faster than waiting for food to digest. I hoped that maybe you would try one, and see how it went." She pulled a plastic bottle from the shelf and inspected the vanilla flavored supplement shake. "There are other flavors, too." His voice was contagiously hopeful.

"Alright. I'll take one for breakfast tomorrow."

His eyes danced in silent joy. "I'd hug you but I don't think you'd appreciate it right now."

She appraised his soaked shirt. "What are you doing running so late anyway?"

"You know I usually go to the gym at lunch, but had to fix things... make some calls, then shop. Oh, um... Elaine would _really _like to talk to you." He scampered away before she could exact any revenge for telling their friend without her. Once at the stairs he yelled over, "There's fresh bakery bread too. Crackers and bread are pretty much the same, right?" Then he sped upstairs to the shower.

"Turkey."

* * *

><p>"I expected some of this, but honestly Elaine some days it's nonstop. I don't know why they call it <em>morning <em>sickness."

Alex crept quietly down after his shower and a thorough cleaning of the bathroom. Pushing up the sleeves of his ragged baseball shirt, he sat cross legged on the floor next to the couch Cheryl was currently laying on. She let her free hand fall into his hair and absently fluffed it, eliciting a panting dog act from him. She giggled and continued.

"Really? God I hope that's not the case. I actually like food, usually."

Taking her hand away from his head, Alex showered kisses along the graceful structure of each finger as she spoke.

"We're going next Friday. It's ten weeks, but Deborah has what she calls a 'more attentive' schedule for me so she can suck my blood and do extra tests to make sure my protein counts don't go up."

Alex nodded in silent agreement to that idea and patted the rug, beckoning Terra over from her cushion by the window. A little attention from him was easily more enjoyable than chewing a bone she knew would be there later. After just a few rubs she flopped down next to him and spread all four legs out for a good belly scratch.

"Of course we're going to send the pictures to you. Do you mind being on a mailing list? I'm thinking it will be easier than sending out separate emails to everyone."

The conversation seemed to be wrapping up, and the dog's behaviors were rubbing off on her husband. Now he was laying on the floor with all fours up, waiting for a belly scratch. She ignored him and answered Elaine's latest comment. "Yeah, I am. I could do without some of the side effects... I think so. Funny, I haven't asked him." She covered the phone and looked to Alex. "Are you happy?"

His face went slack along with his body. "What kind of question is that?"

Cheryl shrugged and held up the phone as if to demonstrate it had not come from her. He crawled toward her and took the phone from her hand, speaking to Elaine but making constant contact with the tired grey eyes in front of him.

"I am so happy it's crazy, and I can't even say exactly why aside from I love my beautiful wife and my baby." Alex couldn't form a more solid answer than that. Trying to figure the complexity of just _why _it was so important made his head swim, so he just went with it. Rather than overanalyze he chose to accept the randomness of his, and especially Cheryl's, emotions.

* * *

><p>"Hey... wait just a minute," Alex waved at Cheryl to stop on her way back into the bathroom before work.<p>

Impatient, she stopped nonetheless and waited. "What? Honey I have to get dressed."

In the low morning light he studied her as she stood dressed in only a cream colored slip. His eyes narrowed and a smiled played across his lips as the clingy fabric outlined a now clear albeit slight bump in her abdomen. His eyes did not leave her as he fished in the bedside table for the prized digital camera she'd bought and hoisted it up for a shot.

"I'm half naked, and you want a picture?"

"Yeah," he clicked two off. "I do." He set the camera down and scooted to the edge of the bed where she had migrated. "This is the first time I can obviously see, and not just kindof."

Her eyebrows lifted. "No surprise here. This is the loosest slip I own."

"It's been harder for me to tell. You haven't exactly let me close lately." It wasn't that he didn't understand the soreness, nausea and myriad other changes certainly would make her feel less than cozy, but Alex still missed the contact.

Cheryl's shoulders slumped. "I'm sorry. I—"

"No. Don't. Come here," he held a hand out which she accepted easily. "I don't want you feeling guilty. There's a lot of stuff going on in there," he motioned with a finger toward her body. "So maybe taking a few photos helps me feel close, without bugging you too much. Gives me something to do."

She hardly imagined that he needed more to do than design an entire ranch, continue to look for new work, and hover over her. Regardless, she offered one suggestion. "You've got one thing that can be done when I get home tonight."

"What's that?"

"Call your parents."

* * *

><p>"Shannon? Hi, it's Cheryl."<p>

_"Goodness, I know dear. How are you?"_

"Good, good. How about you and Jim?"

_"I finally got him to just pay the neighbor's boy to shovel snow, so we're great."_

"You were trying to convince him to do that last year, so it's about time."

_"Did you just call to check up on us?"_

Alex paced through the kitchen while she talked to his mother. "No, actually. My husband has a question for you."

_"Last time he had a question Alex asked me how I felt about being a mother-in-law again. Put him on, honey."_

Cheryl held out the phone with a giggle.

"Hey Mom."

_"What's the question son?"_

"You remember the last one, right?"

_"Of course Alexander. What's going on?"_

"Well, I was wondering... actually _we _were wondering, how you felt about being a Grandmother again."

_"Oh my God... you're serious?"_

"Completely." He could hear her shouting at Jim in his study.

_"Jim, your son's going to be a father." _

_"Again?"_

_"Not that son, dear!"_

_"Oh!" _Jim took the phone. _"Boy, I guess I don't have to ask what you've been up to. "_

"It was such a dirty job, but you know how it goes," Alex joked, getting a pinch to the gut from Cheryl, who had finally released him from an imposed silence on the subject to tell his parents.

_"How's my daughter-in-law?"_

"The morning sickness is hitting her pretty hard. I actually got her to eat today." True enough, Alex had actually witnessed her finish an entire bowl of his grandmother's pasta for dinner. So far it was staying put.

_"You keep feeding her. She and that baby will need it. Can I talk to her?"_

"Sure." Holding out the phone Alex simply said, "Grandpa wants to talk to you."

"Can I call him that?" she laughed.

_"You bet you can, little lady. I'll be a proud Gramps to that little one. When is the baby coming?"_

Cheryl started to answer but heard a battle taking place, and Shannon took over again.

_"You're monopolizing, give me the phone. When should we plan to visit?"_

"Officially, September sixteenth, but you're welcome to come anytime."

There was a quiet debate at the other end before Shannon returned. _"We'll figure something out. Jim doesn't have his schedule for class yet, or the sea exercises. I don't suppose we could hope for a visit this way?"_

Alex and Cheryl waffled about any ideas of a cross-country flight and promised simply to consider the idea. They also promised to include Shannon on the mass email for what was now a much anticipated sonogram photo on Friday evening after the exam. After finally extricating themselves from the phone he rubbed her feet while she reclined on the couch. It had little to do with any discomfort as yet and more with the fact that she enjoyed it.

"I wonder if we should have done that a while ago. Now almost everybody knows... kinda feels less stressful," he said. Cheryl considered the last call that needed to be made. _Her _parents. Alex noticed the subtle nibbling of her bottom lip. "What now? Come on, I got you to eat, we called my parents, you're kicked back getting a foot massage and all we have to do is call Tennessee."

"Would it be too much to hope Tiff has already told them?" The worry shone clear on Cheryl's face.

"You're the one who made her swear not to tell anyone but Sean. I don't get it." She held back until Alex tickled her toes, threatening to continue until the issue was resolved.

With a sigh she admitted, "I never told them."

It took a second to dawn on him what she meant. "They don't know about all the tests, and that Deb gave her blessing on this?" A cringe and nod were his answer. "They're gonna hate me."

"No," she protested. "They won't. Daddy accepts everything I do. If I'm happy, he's happy. Momma, on the other hand..." Cheryl huffed slightly and pressed her hands together. "Alex, you know it won't matter what the doctor said. Momma will just fret and stew over it. She's not like Tiffany."

Alex saw sadness in her and wanted desperately to find a solution. He reached over and brushed a wave of hair over her ear. "How do you feel about letting me talk to them?"

* * *

><p>"You tell such good stories."<p>

"I get enough practice with you around."

Cheryl marveled inwardly at how gentle he'd been with her mother. _How many doctors would you guess your daughter has seen in her life?_ he'd asked. _And how many told her something positive?_

Alex had gone slowly, letting "Mrs. C" as he called her, absorb the string of events in good time and finding her own way to the conclusion along with him. _So come September, you should be able to greet your first grandchild,_ he concluded, The reaction was very emotional as his mother-in-law had indeed worried as Cheryl predicted but it seemed to pass with the reassurances of both future parents and Mr. C as well.

"Now," he took a more authoritative tone. "You and I and this little one are going to relax, and have a nice peaceful, nurturing several months. OK?"

An ornery glint shone in her eyes. "Yes. If you tell me a story too."

* * *

><p>"I'm jealous."<p>

Cheryl glanced at Iris curiously as she sorted through papers, trying to organize her desk before leaving the office. The new team was settling in well and projects were in full swing. "About?"

"Hello... you get a three day weekend."

"I don't 'get' the day off. I had to take the day off because the only appointment we could get was in the middle of the day. I'd much rather have had something late in the afternoon and only been gone half the day." She was using up precious sick time for each doctor visit but there had been no avoiding this particular situation. Sipping a strawberry supplement, she did manage a little pleasure in the idea. "I'll try to enjoy at least part of the day," she added, despite the idea of being poked and prodded at by a gang of doctors and technicians.

Jeff had been little surprised at her news, divulged the previous week after Cheryl had given up trying to maintain any privacy about the pregnancy. Her boss had even revealed an early discussion between himself and Thomas Gallow before the job had even been offered, in which Thomas had warned that she was newly married. It seemed only logical to them both to assume a family would follow.

"You're sending me the pictures, right? I gotta see this baby."

Cheryl rolled her eyes. Of course Iris was on the list. "Yes, along with everyone else on the planet, apparently."

The delight of being included was obvious as Iris nearly bounced with excitement. "Yay. It'll help me be less grumpy about Friday class."

In the back of her mind she wondered about when or if Melanie and Iris would have a family too. Obviously they both loved kids, but who knew about the possibilities legally and financially. "Ok, I'm going to be here late as it is, so shoo and let me finish. Have a great evening and say hey to Mel."

* * *

><p>Alex woke on Friday morning to a strange occurrence. Rather than have no blankets, they were all piled on his side. The first rays of sunlight reflected around the house, providing a slight glow to the room. Cheryl lay still next him in a cotton jersey nightshirt, the loosest and coolest she owned. Even the sheet had been pushed aside sometime in the night, and the soft fabric of the gown settled smoothly over the slight bulge of her growing belly. Already laying on his side, Alex reached out and laid his hand softly on the bump. He became lost in thought until she stirred and shifted her own hand to the same spot his occupied.<p>

"Sorry," he said, apologizing for the feeling that he had somehow intruded on her space. Alex started to withdraw his hand but Cheryl refused to let him, pressing hers lightly to hold him in place. She turned her head toward him and opened her eyes fully, watching him in wonder.

"You are such a strange man. Of all the people who will try to touch my stomach over the next several months, you are the _only _one who automatically has permission." Reaching up, she stroked his chin gently. "What were you thinking about?"

"Hmm. You'll think I'm even stranger." She gave him a teasing look that he interpreted as_ 'Is that possible?'_ Alex looked down at the crinkled sheets, trying to gather his thoughts. "It's hard to explain. You spend your whole adult life understanding that A plus B equals C. Knowing all the scientific steps and what happens when, that's easy. But..." He let out a long breath, searching out the words. Their hands still rested together, forming a shield over the subject of his concern. "It's a little surreal, feeling that something so small, that you've never seen, touched, heard or spoken to... and has no name... can be so... _singularly important_."

Cheryl watched him, stunned by the expression. Alex finally moved his gaze from the distant point to which he had drifted and back to her. Nothing she could think to say would convey what she was feeling. Turning onto her side, Cheryl studied him in silence for a moment, finally inching close enough to touch her lips to his. They lay pressed together like that for a while, until a long rumble from her stomach interrupted the quiet.

Squinting, he assessed the sound. "_That _was not an 'I'm going to be sick' growl, was it?"

"Hmmm, no... I'm starving... Wait, did I just say that?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah," she said, surprised at herself. "Hey..." Cheryl protested as he hurriedly rolled away and out of bed.

"What?" he asked, halting his progress away from her.

"I was enjoying our morning _here_."

"I'll be back," Alex assured her, and disappeared. He reappeared several minutes later, carrying two plates full of fruit, cups of yogurt, toast and some stray cereal bars he had rounded up. "I wasn't prepared to make a real breakfast, so I scrounged up whatever looked good. I'll go to the store later, so think of what you want."

"You know, you're going to have to stop chasing around trying to please me every second." Propped up against a pillow, she took a plate and snatched a piece of toast while browsing over the other offerings.

"Sorry, I get excited when you might actually eat," he said with mild sarcasm. "Besides, it keeps me out of trouble."

Cheryl eyed him curiously. "How do you figure?"

He demonstrated his point by pulling the sheet up over her bare legs. "Because... looking at _that _is just going to drive me nuts, so leaving the room is sometimes the better option."

A pang of guilt swept over her. The last time Alex had touched her, she had shrunk from him as the increasing tenderness of her body defeated any attempt at intimacy. Since then he'd kept his distance, more than likely assuming she would let him know if and when she felt any differently. Thinking about it, she realized weeks had passed since they'd last been together.

"I'm a big boy. I can handle it," he reassured her, noticing the slight hang to her head. "Most of the time," he added with a smirk and a wink.

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I certainly _look _like a prostitute. Who knows, I might start acting like one soon."

"Excuse me?" Alex gave his best innocent expression.

Grey eyes rolled in exasperation. "Don't try to tell me you haven't noticed," she emphasized, looking down at her chest.

"No idea what you're talking about," he replied, nonchalantly biting off a chunk of banana.

"Liar." The retort was flung simply, accompanied by a pillow. "I'm going to have to go shopping. Not much I have fits _this _any more." She motioned generally to both her chest and waistline. None of her 'regular' garments had extra space for growth.

Alex considered their schedule for the day. "Isn't there a mall down the street from the hospital? I can get you some panties for Valentine's Day." The smirk he wore was almost more than either could bear. Technically speaking the day had already passed without any fanfare, but it was too good to pass up a little ribbing. He waited through a few seconds of her steely gaze before amending the offer. "At the very least you should be able to find some basics, right? Shop a little, grab lunch, and then go see Deb. What do you say?"

* * *

><p>What she anticipated as a less than fun shopping experience turned out to be fairly pleasant. Cheryl walked into the large Motherhood store with Alex following loosely behind and immediately found something that struck her fancy.<p>

"These are actually kindof cute. Look." She held up a small hanger for his inspection. "At least they aren't granny panties, anyway."

A young saleswoman approached on cue. "Are you finding everything alright today?"

Cheryl's excitement started to grow. "Um, yeah, I guess. I suppose I was expecting the large white bloomers instead of these."

"Oh, well we have a terrific selection, especially for moms who still want to feel girlie. There are some here for individual purchase, and we also have quite a few selections in packages of three." She started to lead the way and issued additional ideas. "If you're open to other styles, we've got some boy shorts too, which many of our customers like for sleeping."

Alex dawdled around the store, letting the saleswoman do her job and trying not to look too creepy to the other women in the store. It was easy to feel out of place, as he rarely shopped for clothes with her at all, let alone undergarments or in a maternity store. He listened in as the discussion ahead continued.

"I'm so glad you came in. Many women will just go and buy normal things in a larger size, but they just don't provide the support you're going to need. And really, the stretch in these is much better. They will fit you longer than you'd think."

Cheryl thanked her and asked for a little time to browse, finding several choices that appealed to her tastes as Alex snuck back up to her side. "You don't want to be in here, do you?" she asked in a hushed tone.

He turned and stared out the front of the store. "It's not really my forte, but if you want, I'll stay."

"Go on. Meet me back here?"

"Half an hour ok?"

She nodded with a smile, knowing he'd find an electronics store or something equally enticing to entertain himself with. He kissed her quickly on the cheek and bolted from aisles of pink and spandex.

* * *

><p>He returned exactly thirty minutes later toting a white plastic bag while she stood at the counter checking out. "Find everything?"<p>

A bright smile emanated from her. "Yes, plus a few extras for work." She craned her neck in an attempt to peek at his purchase. "Let me guess, electronics? Sporting goods?"

Alex restrained a boyish grin and shook his head in the negative.

"Tools?"

Reaching into the bag, he drew out a bright blue and purple seahorse made of soft plush material. A gentle squeeze made the light inside glow steadily. "I found a toy store." Cheryl looked at him with awe and took the creature for a close inspection, encouraging the rather proud look he wore until a tear slowly ran down her cheek. "Wait... you're crying?" Alex fumbled for a bit until the cashier waved a tissue over her shoulder for him. She finished bagging up clothes while he attended to the unexpected tears. "You don't like it?" he wondered. "I shouldn't have bought it without you?"

Taking the offered kleenex, she had little in the way of explanation. "I don't know. It's so cute. And you're just adorable."

He stopped to consider, then reached back into the bag. "Is it cute that I couldn't decide between that and the manatee?"

"Oh my goodness," she gasped, clutching both plushies. Cheryl's eyes danced with delight. "You're going to spoil this baby rotten."

The cashier waved a little to get his attention and Alex changed gears. "Did you pay already?" With a quick nod he turned to take the bags and caught the amused look from the other side of the counter. He shrugged and shook his head a little, knowing she'd witnessed the entire episode.

"We see just about everything here. Don't worry. At least she isn't a fighter," she whispered.

Alex nodded noncommittally. "True, but when she yells at least I know what I did wrong."

"I can hear you, you know."

He whipped around to see her the incredulous look on Cheryl's face and, sweeping the bag off the counter, quickly changed the subject. "Wanna know what else I found?"

"Hm."

"Ice cream."

* * *

><p>Deborah bustled into the exam room with an apology before the door could close behind her. "I am so sorry you had to wait. Not even one thirty, and it's been one of those days." She sighed and appraised the twosome. "So, how are things going?"<p>

They looked at each other before Cheryl answered. "All over the place."

Deb laughed. "They usually are, especially first-timers. Run down the list for me."

"Well, we've just been shopping because nothing fit 'up', and few were comfortable 'down'. Is that normal? I guess I was expecting it to take longer."

The doctor took a longer look at her patient. "Hm. Well, _normal _isn't a word that works easily around here. Every woman and every baby is different. So _you _may be an early shower, and the next woman won't look like you until she's at fourteen weeks instead of ten."

Cheryl had no reason to worry over it, and continued. "A few hot flashes, here and there, all the general stuff you warned us about to begin with."

Deb looked to Alex. "How about you?"

His eyes widened, surprised that her concern would lay with him. "Uh, I don't know."

Smith shook her finger at him as she settled onto a wheeled stool. "I'll warn you, I'm part psychologist when it comes to my parents. How's the morning sickness? It was bad enough you called for help." Pulling the band out of her ponytail, she loosened her hair and waited. Cheryl perched in the exam table with growing concern over what he was feeling. It had taken her total focus to simply get through each day with as much function as possible, and she had to admit that Alex's feelings had taken a back seat at times.

Alex glanced over at her. "I think it's improving. She woke up hungry and ate today, and I haven't seen her turn any funny colors for the last two."

"Yeah?"

Cheryl nodded hesitantly. "Is it normal for it to just... stop?" The uncertainty in her voice told both listeners that it bothered her.

"You think the sudden disappearance of a symptom may mean something is wrong." Deborah concluded. "How about we listen in on your baby's heartbeat and make sure?"

Alex wove his fingers into hers as Cheryl nodded again and finally answered, "Yes."

Standing again Dr. Smith started to break out the doppler and instructed her patient up onto the table. "This is where I'd normally introduce you to the technician, but she called in sick today, so you get me. Hope that's ok."

"I prefer it, actually," Cheryl answered as she lay back into position. "I'm not fond of having people poke at me. So the fewer the better."

Deb arranged clothes and drapes before standing with her wand at the ready. "Everyone set?" Eager eyes waited as she flipped the switch and maneuvered the tool in search of a pulse, finding a very strong one immediately. "That one's you..." and continuing on found a much faster but muffled rhythm. "There we go."

Alex found himself holding his breath listening to the steady whoosh-whomp that fluttered around the room. Cheryl's hand squeezing brought him around. "It's so fast."

"The baby's heart is much smaller than yours, so it has to work hard to pump enough blood. But that serves to make the muscle strong very quickly. Fast is good right now, although I'd like a clearer sound." She got worried glances at the last comment and quickly appended. "I'm out of practice. Tori is much better at this. I think I'm getting some echo bouncing back here." Deb removed the instrument and gave it a quick wipedown, handing Alex a paper towel to do the same for Cheryl's exposed tummy.

Cheryl asked anxiously, "So that's good? Everything's ok?"

"Very strong heartsounds. It's excellent."

The doctor excused herself for a few minutes to check on the state of the office and confer with another patient, leaving Alex and Cheryl to huddle together, happily listening to the recording of the doppler session. When she returned a blue gown was handed over for the upcoming ultrasound. They had already agreed to use the more definitive Transvaginal Ultrasound, wanting the better images Deborah knew would come with it at the early stages of pregnancy. Deb explained the procedure to Alex while Cheryl changed. Clad in a blue hospital garment, she settled onto the table once more.

"Just try to relax, and Alex, you can sit there. You can still hold her hand and see the monitor." Deb sat on her exam stool and started the procedure, keeping an easy tone and reminding Cheryl to relax and try not to move around too much. "It will take a little bit for the picture to come together. Are you hoping for a specific gender? Not that we'll be able to see today, just curious."

Alex piped up immediately. "I don't care one bit. I want all the fingers and toes and such in the right places. That's it." There was no need for Cheryl to answer. "This one," he nodded toward her, "seems to think we should be having a boy."

Dr. Smith laughed. "Wow. Most of the time it's dad calling for a son. Any particular reason?"

"Oh, it's silly," she sighed. "The first time we went to his parents' house, I saw these pictures of him as a kid... I knew if we could have a son, he'd look just like Alex." Pure love shone from her as the thought was voiced. Alex chose not to argue with her logic and simply shook his head in wonder.

"You go ahead and think that way. Right up until the day he punts a football through the living room window. _From the inside_," Deb said dryly. Alex snorted out loud imagining the scene and Cheryl caught the giggles, earning a reprimand from Deb to stay still. They spent a few minutes in silence while she continued scanning.

"Oh, here we go." A grainy image resolved itself on screen and Alex's attention snapped immediately to it. He spent a few minutes trying to discern what was where, and having a little experience with Megan's photos, had some luck but also questions. The look on the doctor's face had also changed, and to his dismay it was a serious expression that served to confirm some of what he suspected. Cheryl caught the change in mood as well but was forced to press for information, unable to see the screen.

"What is it?"

"Stay," Deb warned, scrutinizing the monitor.

"Is that...?" Alex asked.

"What? Alex, what's wrong?"

"It is. And it certainly explains a few things." The doctor turned a few controls and spoke without turning her head. "Hold on Cheryl, just stay put a little longer and then we'll get you up to see."

"Oh, Cher..."

"_Alex_," she pled. He squeezed her hand for reassurance but said nothing as interminable seconds passed.

Deborah finally ended the recording and set her instruments aside. "Ok, you can sit up now."

Cheryl nearly bolted upright with a cross and worrisome wrinkle in her brow. Alex could feel her pulse race as he held her hand. The three of them stared at the screen together. Shock replaced worry as Cheryl registered what she was looking at. "Does that mean what I think it means?"

Nodding, Deb pointed. "One very healthy fetus, see the heart beating? Head, body, and even little arms and legs." She shifted slightly. "And right next door, another perfectly healthy fetus. Head... body, arms and legs. Although I would guess that Baby B is maybe a day or so behind Baby A."

Alex simply stared in silence.

"Oh my God," Cheryl breathed. Her mouth hung open a bit and one delicate hand pressed into her face before drifting to rest on her belly. "Oh, God. We're having twins?"

"Maybe I don't get it. I thought you couldn't get pregnant if you were pregnant. You said one was ahead of the other." Alex's confusion was clear.

"That's true, sortof. What happens is that the increase in hormones and other changes prevent an egg from being released the _next _month, which leads to the missed period and so forth. Cheryl here apparently released two eggs, and you were kind enough to fertilize both. One just implanted about twelve to thirty-six hours before the other."

"But they're both ok, right?"

Deb suppressed being impressed by his immediate acceptance of the situation. "From what we can see now, yes. Both babies look fine. Because of the slight difference in size and two clear placentas," she pointed, "We can definitely say your twins are fraternal, not identical. It'll be several more weeks before we can attempt to determine gender, if you even want to know." She let the news settle for a moment before continuing. "What this does mean, is that we need to watch you even more carefully. I'll confer with Dr. Chu, so don't be surprised if he changes your checkup schedule."

Cheryl expelled a nervous breath while Alex watched her carefully. "Can I get dressed now?" He released her hand only when her feet hit the floor and then questioned Dr. Smith further while she changed. She was still a bit stunned a few minutes later but added a question of her own.

"You said this explained a few things. What did you mean?"

Working at her computer to save both recordings onto a portable USB drive, Deb answered easily. "Oh, just your wondering about the early bump, the echo during the doppler, and although there are no facts, most Obstetricians agree in finding a correlation between multiples and more severe morning sickness. The theory is that it relates to placental growth, so more placentas equals more nausea."

"So, what do I need to do?" Cheryl asked.

"_Relax_," Deb insisted. "Otherwise, nothing special outside the same things we talked about before. Get plenty of water. Rest. Your body will tell you what to do, honest." She handed Alex the thumb drive. "Your sonogram is on here along with the audio. I've also copied my files for couples having multiples, and also the high risk pregnancy stuff. I'm not classifying you as that right now, but you should be familiar with the information. I don't want to rush you out of here because you're going to have a ton of questions, but I do have another patient. Stop and schedule for three weeks from now before you leave, ok?"

* * *

><p>Halfway back to the Jeep Cheryl stopped walking and wrapped both arms around herself. "Alex, what are we going to do?"<p>

"Come here," he said, reaching for her. For the first time in weeks he held her close, and there was no protest. He tried to put his own fears aside. "Well, what were we doing this morning?"

"You were being weird, and I felt really hungry for the first time in forever."

They stood together on the sidewalk ignoring traffic and the other pedestrians. "Then let's keep doing that, and just see how it goes."

"We can't ignore everything from the last hour."

"Silly, that's not what I meant. We've been adjusting to things for the last what, five weeks? So we adjust to this. There's plenty of time." A soft rain started to patter down around them, dotting the concrete with drops and chasing them back to the parking lot.

* * *

><p>After a trip to the grocery store Alex unpacked while Cheryl went upstairs with her purchases. Halfway up the steps to join her, he remembered the toy store bag behind the seat of the Jeep and trotted back down for it. He was about to turn left into the bedroom but caught sight of her standing in the empty room across the hall. Once she'd decided it should be the nursery, the yoga mat along with her workout dvd and the small television had been moved down the hall.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked with a grin.

"Re-imagining with two of everything."

He stood behind and held out both toys in front of her. "Or one for each." Alex's chin rested on her shoulder as they surveyed the space. "You know what I'd like?"

"Hmm?"

He backed to the wall and slid down, sitting in expectation she would join him. Cheryl took the hint easily and settled comfortably in his circle. She even pulled his arms around, gently holding one against her abdomen just as she had when the day began.

"I should have figured you'd pull something like this."

She turned her head back in confusion. "Huh?"

Alex sighed dramatically. "You said 'at least two.' Why I didn't think you'd find a way to fast track it, I have no idea."

His joke did as intended and brought a laugh from her. "You can't blame me for this alone. You're the one who sent the supertroops in."

"Hey, that was my job. I was being thorough. How was I supposed to know you were smuggling extra cargo?"

Cheryl laughed again, enjoying a return to their teasing banter. "We can do this, can't we?"

He captured her lips in a kiss. "Yeah."

* * *

><p><em>Dearest family &amp; friends,<em>

_As you all know, our first ultrasound was today. We are both aware that you anticipate seeing the pictures with the same excitement we had, although the results were not what we expected. We are having a bit of an adjustment period here, as you will understand when looking at the photos below. _

Alex inserted two stills from the USB drive Deb had sent home with them earlier and continued writing with Cheryl looking carefully over his shoulder.

_Our family is growing a little more than we had planned, but in Dr. Smith's words, we have two "perfectly healthy" babies on the way. Yes, the Thomsons are having twins. The only further detail we can provide is that they will not be identical. We'll continue to keep you all posted._

_Love,_

_Cheryl & Alex_

"Good?"

"It's a little short."

Alex shrugged a little. "What else do we need to say?"

"They're all going to call anyway," Cheryl presumed. "Go with it."

He snickered a little and she flashed a questioning look. "Maybe this will shut my brother up for a while."

The comment was a little surprising to her. "Why would you need to shut Todd up?"

He fiddled with his hair nervously. "Well, as soon as Megan got pregnant he started sending these obnoxious little emails. You know everything with him is some sort of competition. It got worse after Marc was born... you know how he was about having a boy."

"What sort of messages?" she pressed, now less favored toward her brother-in-law. She waited while he browsed through some old mail on his phone and shared a few. Most were as he'd said, obnoxious, but one in particular got her riled up. Her eyes narrowed and Cheryl marched out to get her own phone from the dining room table with Alex hot on her trail. She wanted to make sure that Todd knew that she knew about the taunts that had flown around for a year and a half.

_Who's the man now?_ she wrote and fired off the text to Todd's phone. "Jerk."

Alex had no choice but to laugh. "It's just his way, honey. I'm used to it. I didn't want you getting upset, so I just tried to ignore him."

"I know. But that doesn't mean _I'm_ going to put up with it." With a satisfied flourish she scrolled through her phone directory. "And now, while I still feel full of myself, I'm calling Momma."

The call was barely placed when Alex's phone started to ring, as well as the landline they kept mainly for emergencies. He juggled the first calls and then switched the ringer off and stuck only with his cell and retired to the sofa. Cheryl paced as usual, placating Mrs. C and occasionally checking the mounting number of messages on the machine, all from Tiffany. Ten minutes in Alex waved at her and motioned to switch, taking her phone and handing his own mother over. The sequence repeated itself for both prospective Grandfathers followed by Megan and Todd, then Elaine and Iris. They had only moments to sit before the last call came and Tiffany finally had her say after being delayed for over an hour.

_"For heaven's sake, have you considered answering the phone?"_

Alex and Cheryl sat side by side on the couch with their feet up. Her cell was on the table in speaker mode. "What do you think we've been doing? There are two of us, and three phones."

_"Seven messages. Seven."_

Cheryl rolled her eyes along with Alex as he tried to placate her. "We've talked to seven different people not counting a visit from the neighbors. It's been a little hectic."

_"How are you handling it?" _Sean's easy voice came across.

"Oh, getting there. It's pretty easy to accept when there's photographic evidence," she said_._

_"My God... Cheryl Ann... can you really do this?_" Tiff groaned worriedly.

"We will," Alex answered solidly. He could hear her sigh in doubt.

_"Are you sure?"_

"Well we can't very well go to the store and return one."

"Even if we wanted to," Alex added to her sarcastic comment. The stress in his sister-in-law seemed to fade in acceptance of her impending status as an aunt times-two. She was obviously looking at the pictures he'd sent, letting her voice soften.

_"They are pretty amazing. All snug like little bugs in a rug."_

"One and a half inches," Cheryl boasted, followed by a threat of a yawn. They spent a good twenty minutes reviewing the events of her exam, and exactly how Deb knew that their twins were fraternal. Alex finished off the conversation by announcing it was naptime. Tiffany protested over the sounds of Sean trying to quiet her, but there was no getting around it.

"It's been a long day, and my woman needs some rest. I think we're going to shut down for the night."

_"I think you just got overruled honey,"_ Sean noted.

"Don't worry. We'll keep you posted." Alex sensed the comment that Tiffany wanted to add but held back from. "I'll take good care of her Tiff, I promise."

"Nobody can sweet-talk my sister like you can. She actually gives up instead of bickering forever."

Alex leaned over her. "That's because I'm not kidding. I've got eyes like an eagle, and they're both on you. Naptime wasn't an excuse, so lay down for a while and let me make dinner."

* * *

><p>"Cher, stop," Alex mumbled in the remains of early Sunday morning sleep. "There's no more bed." He'd reached the edge as she migrated from her side to his.<p>

Her warm tones answered. "Then quit running away."

He cracked an eye at her, surprised that she wasn't jockeying for position _away _from him as he had become accustomed over the last weeks. She snuggled closer and snuck a hand up his t-shirt. Waves of hair obscured the sight of her face as she curled a leg over his and rubbed his chest. "That's not fair," he groaned.

"Mmm... didn't think it would take this much work to get you going."

Alex pulled her chin up and looked into her eyes, twinkling with mischief. "You're serious? No more 'don't touch me'?"

Her answer was simply to inch up and engage him in a long seductive kiss until his instincts took over. His hands were around her in seconds, pulling her body on top of his and halfway into peeling the pajama top off when he hesitated.

"Sure?" he asked, breathing heavily.

Cheryl shifted to sit up and remove the shirt, baring herself to him. Alex rose to meet her and explored the changes in her that had been kept at bay for too long, drawing deep sighs of pleasure from her. When their lips met again he raised both arms as the wrinkled white tee was taken from him, allowing his warm skin to finally find hers.

She held his head in both hands and pressed against him, delighting in the growl from the back of his throat. Her sultry smile and half lidded eyes met his. "Husband," she welcomed.

Alex rolled to the side and hovered tensely over her. "Wife." He claimed her mouth again, driven with desire.

* * *

><p>It took a relatively short time to adapt to expecting two rather than one, especially with the entire third floor sending joke gifts to Cheryl's office after the news spread. Jeff poked his head in one afternoon and laughed at the growing collection of paired items set along the windowsill. Mostly they were pictures found on the internet or trinkets stumbled across on someone's shopping trip.<p>

"You know what they say... if someone takes the time to tease you, they must like you."

Cheryl watched as he slipped a small figurine of two bunnies into the mix. "If you guys are this bad now, I hate to imagine what this office will look like by the time these two are born."

He drifted toward a chair and sat. "That brings something up I wanted to talk about. Your new group will be graduating just past halfway through your term. Have you thought about how you want to handle the next set, and work in general?"

She turned her pencil end over end. "I'd thought of doubling up... starting a second team that would finish before I went on leave. We'd have to do it soon though."

Jeff's skeptical gaze was obvious. "I was thinking rather the opposite. Frankly, I've seen you tired already. You'll finish with this team in late May. Perhaps we could fit in a few one-on-one sessions with some more experienced people... ones who don't need a lot of guidance. And in the meantime I'll work on finding ways for you to work from home."

"Seriously?"

"Let's be honest. The farther you go, the less time you're going to be able to handle here anyway. If we plan for it, we could save ourselves some headaches."

"I could hug you."

Jeff chuckled. "I've run this office for seven years now, and lost a few good employees because we couldn't find a way to merge family with work. This company can't afford to do that any more." He watched the smile grow on Cheryl's face. "Keep in mind, this is what I'd _like _to do. I still have to work with Human Resources and Legal, and some other departments to find out just what we can arrange. The bonus is, with your previous work experience I know for certain that you can manage it."

* * *

><p>"What are you up to?" Cheryl was working at packing lunch when Alex crept up behind and stood close, hands on her hips.<p>

"I can't help myself."

"I have to go to work, ya know." She was steadfast in the goal, even when he cupped both hands around her chest and lay a trail of soft kisses on her neck. He groaned in disappointment.

"How am I supposed to work all day thinking about how sexy you look?"

She pulled his hands away and turned to face him. "Just hold onto it until I get home."

Alex said nothing, waiting for her to realize what day it was. Cheryl saw the apologetic look and remembered. "You're starting on the Stafford site, which means you won't be home until...?"

In the three weeks since discovering the twins he'd solidified plans for the ranch across town and was beginning the supervised build. "Late I imagine, especially driving across town to get home." He injected another thought before it slipped from his busy mind. "Do _not _let me forget the doctor appointment."

The growth spurt that brought on her first glow of bump had faded and only expanded slightly since that visit but neither worried. Deb had warned them both that twins tended to jump in sizes rather than progress steadily. The concern Alex harbored was knowing that multiples were much more likely to be premature and cause preeclampsia, the two most dangerous situations along with general delivery issues.. Not that surging proteins wouldn't be a potential issue but it was certainly monitorable.

"It's a checkup. You don't have to rush over for every one."

Alex got serious. "Yes, I do. Especially if I'm not going to be around the house as much."

Cheryl seemed a bit surprised. "You're going to leave work in the middle of the day to go to the doctor with me?"

"Unless something unavoidable comes up, yes. Those are mine too." He wiggled his fingers in emphasis.

"Wow. Is that my possessive neanderthal rearing his head again?"

He withdrew, a bit sheepish. "No," he answered quietly. "I just don't want to be an absentee. I know I won't get to all of them, but the appointments are important and I want to be there."

"I'll call to remind you."

* * *

><p>The last week of March Alex was in a pattern of working fourteen hour days across town. The house seemed quiet when he finally got back. At nearly nine, he wasn't sure what to expect but gladly helped himself to some leftover pizza Cheryl had apparently picked up for dinner. She was absent from the living room but could be heard working at her desk in what was now primarily his office. Standing in the doorway with a plate in one hand and his slice in the other, she looked up just as he was taking the first bite. As he chewed a strange look came over him and he forcibly swallowed before truly inspecting the food in his hand.<p>

"What in the hell is this?"

Cheryl took her hand away from smothering a giggle to answer. "Pineapple."

"And?"

"Jalapenos... and anchovies."

The plate went down next to her. "I think I'll just make a sandwich."

She shrugged. "I don't know if they ganged up to pick all that or if each one chose certain things, but it seemed to hit the spot."

Alex opened his mouth to argue that it had been the most revolting thing he'd eaten since scavenging in the desert, but decided against it. "What else is going on?"

"Ugh. Taxes. I swear, I'm almost ready to just pay someone to avoid doing them."

His eyes narrowed. "So? Why don't you? You keep great records... pack them up and hand them off."

"It's not like I can't do it."

Pretending to consider it, he looked up as if in thought before sitting on the edge of the desk on front of her. "How about this... picture yourself a year from now. There are two six month old babies vying for your attention. Do you play with them, or wade through paperwork?"

"Ew, good point." She shuffled everything into a folder and set it aside. As she stood Cheryl let a hand rest on the growing bump. "Ooh. I think that pizza might be getting to me."

Alex headed for the kitchen ahead of her. "I don't know what to say to that. One bite was enough for me." He didn't notice she wasn't following until her soft voice said his name. The strange tone got his attention as much as the word and he spun around.

"What?"

Cheryl seemed distant, as if trying to hear something far away. "It's not me," she whispered.

Alex eyed her cautiously and came to stand at her side. "What's wrong?"

"It's not me," she repeated, more with wonder than worry. "Alex, I can feel them." Just shy of sixteen weeks, Deb had mentioned the possibility that the twins' movements could be felt soon, especially considering Cheryl's slight frame.

His eyes popped. "Really?" He reached but felt nothing.

"It's like... flutters... or bubbles." Her joy was evident and Alex did a good job hiding the disappointment of not feeling their presence as well.

* * *

><p>A work crisis kept him from her next appointment and left Alex in a grouchy mood for the three days afterward.<p>

"I'd hate to see your attitude if Deb had been able to tell what we're having," Cheryl scowled. "Come on. Look at these. Aren't they cute?"

He looked at the tiny striped socks she held up. Since officially passing into the second trimester small things had been trickling into the house, gathering in a shopping bag in the still bare nursery. When he sat quietly and didn't even crack a joke about her shopping, Cheryl insinuated herself onto his lap and forced the issue.

"Ok, what is it?" The piercing gaze she placed upon him meant there was no getting away without an answer.

"It's just... I don't know. When you were sick, I couldn't do anything. And then everything hurt and I still couldn't help. You have them all the time, and now you can feel them when I can't... and eat weird foods..." Alex sighed. "I feel like a spectator. And a bad one at that, since I'm away all the time."

Cheryl stared dumbstruck by his feelings, finally wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him tight. "You are _not _a spectator. I can't name all the things you do for me. For goodness sake, I haven't taken the trash out since we found out I was pregnant." Alex rolled his eyes as if to show how trivial the action was. "And, you bought their first toys."

"I was just being goofy."

She rubbed her nose to his. "That's what I need."

Alex looked at her earnestly. "I need to _do _something. And, I kindof have an idea if you let me."

"Do tell," she smiled.

"Well, I was thinking... we haven't touched the nursery. I know technically speaking we've got twenty three weeks left, but Deb did say we shouldn't be surprised if it's more like twenty one."

Cheryl nodded. "We do need to start getting serious about it."

"I want to do it," he said. "Not everything, I mean we'll pick out furniture and the big stuff. But I want to do the paint, and put things together. The whole schpiel."

Her eyes narrowed while she mulled it over. "You want me to turn over my babies' room and not get to do any of the fussy nesting things?"

"No, not completely. I won't stop you from buying clothes and whatnots, and once I have it ready you can organize all you like."

She warred over it for a few minutes and finally caved. "Alright. This is the ultimate form of trust you know."

Alex finally smiled. "So's that," he pointed out, touching her belly.


	25. Chapter 25

"Oh, I can feel spring. Isn't it wonderful?" Iris bounced down the sidewalk in the midst of a sunny April afternoon. She and Cheryl walked back from a late lunch soaking up warm air and a light breeze.

"I think it's springing in here too. I've never eaten so much in my life."

"Growth spurt?" Cheryl nodded emphatically. "Well, you look great. I love how I can tell you that and you don't freak out."

"I'll take compliments from anybody," she admitted. "You know, having a baby sounds all wonderful, but actually being pregnant is a complete revelation."

Iris looked doubtful that she could be regretting the decision. "Come on, you love them."

"Of course I do. But since the very beginning, I've been reminded on a daily basis that I am no longer in control. My body is not my own."

The assistant shrugged a little. "Gotta be weird I guess, knowing they're in there collaborating on stuff. One's thinking "how about some cake' and the other says 'no, Mexican food'."

"That does sound good."

* * *

><p>Cheryl snuck up on Alex at the sink while he washed paint from his hands. She ran both arms around and hugged as much as she could with the increasing bump impeding her way.<p>

"Hmm... that's nice," he said and turned to her. "Oh, it's you."

Her mouth fell open in disbelief at the disappointment in his voice. "Excuse me?"

Terra let out a moan of protest as well, echoing her question. Alex grabbed Cheryl quickly and kissed her playfully. "Just teasing. Love me anyway?"

"Ugh. Maybe. What are you doing here anyway?"

He looked around. "Um, I live here?"

"Sometimes." The Stafford job had been draining for the first month, keeping him away until well after dark most nights. "But it's pretty early for you to be here and not there."

"Heinrich and I are experimenting. He thinks that he understands LEEDS enough now, and that I should be able to spend less time reviewing all the special requirements each evening. So, here I am. Tomorrow we'll find out if he's right and we don't have to re-do a bunch of work." The Staffords wanted to follow eco-friendly measures to the point of having the whole property certified, which meant frequent checks by the agency to see that the construction was up to par.

"So, we get you back?"

He nodded happily. "Even if there are still some issues, they've settled into a groove so it's a lot less chaotic. There should be some good progress soon."

"Maybe he doesn't like your grumpy butt around after you can't make appointments. Sounds like you should be able to make the twenty week checkup."

"Twenty? What happened to every three weeks?"

Cheryl rubbed the stubble on his chin. "Well, Deb's taking some vacation, so it was either see someone else or wait a week. After that, we'll go every two weeks. Have you been painting?"

"Yep. And no, you can't see."

* * *

><p>Halfway through April the only off-limits area for the woman of the house was the nursery. Keeping Cheryl out of the shop had been easy, and he had presented the nearly finished rocker to her on her birthday. <em>It goes in the kids' room, once I know how to stain it<em>, he'd told her. The basic structure of the chair was Mission, but the back slats had been cut into waves rather than straight, as had the arms. His plans has changed midstream and the intricate carvings were left off with the exception of some leaves across the back. After she had declared the gift perfect, he closed the room across the hall from theirs and forbid her to enter until the reveal.

Alex had wondered repeatedly at what had been requested for the rest of her birthday weekend. With the warming weather and baseball season upon them Cheryl had seized upon the idea of seeing a game for the first time in two years.

"You know the nearest major league game is three and a half hours away, right?"

"So?'

"So, you... pregnant... in a car that long, then sitting at the ballpark for hours?"

She dazzled him with a smile. "The real question is, how many times can we stop to stretch or pee before you go insane?" His finger hovered over the 'confirm' button as two seats at Safeco Field waited for them.

"This will be our last chance for a while. I want to go," she assured him.

* * *

><p>So the weekend before her twenty week visit, they packed the Jeep and headed for Seattle. All in all, Alex couldn't complain about the number of stops on the way up. It was a beautiful day and they took the Jeep's top down forty minutes out, managing only four additional pulloffs before finding their way to the stadium.<p>

Cheryl arched her back after stepping out of the vehicle and the stretchy fabric of her top pulled across her body.

"Showoff."

She stuck her tongue out. "You love it."

Alex grinned. "Yes I do."

"Let's take a walk. My rear hurts from sitting already."

Even at the office she was up and around enough to be comfortable, but stuck in the car she had no option to change position. They took a leisurely stroll around two decks and settled in for lunch at Sound Seafood. Cheryl eyed the salmon sandwich over Alex's protests, assuring him that Deb had cleared minimal amounts of the fish. She'd had none thus far and turned on the charm, easily convincing him. They ate, breathing in the scent of fresh bay air and hot dogs roasting. Seagulls and children playing in the stands provided their soundtrack. One more lap followed their meal before Alex directed Cheryl to their seats while the Mariners and Angels warmed up.

Alex watched her fidget for several minutes trying to get comfortable in the hard stadium chair. "I'm going to go get us some water before they start. Want anything else?"

He returned ten minutes later with two bottles of water and a fully inflated cushion.

"Here, sit on your wieners."

"Isn't that how I ended up like this to begin with?" she responded coyly. Some of the fans nearby heard their exchange and snickered.

"Love you too honey."

Cheryl stood and rewarded him with a soft kiss, promptly placing the row of hotdogs on her seat with a sigh of relief.

"Much better." She settled in and scowled out across the field. "Why do you think people out here don't really like baseball?"

Throwing an arm over the back of her seat, Alex thought aloud. "Maybe they're more interested in skiing or hiking. Maybe it's the rain. And, there really are only two major cities around that could possibly support a team. Not enough people in the upper plains states."

"Hmm. Would have been nice if they were a National League team. I hate the DH. It's like... fake baseball."

Now was his turn to scowl. "But you said you wanted to come."

"Fake baseball is better than no baseball," she declared. "There are bound to be interleague games sometime, don't you think?"

"Yeah, but like you said... depends on when we can come. I wonder how much they charge for kids."

* * *

><p>Cheryl was hungry by the time the stretch came around. Alex had no complaints, still glad to see her eating. "What do you want?" he asked.<p>

She stood along with him. "To stretch, of course. And the ladies room. Then fries."

Alex squinted a little warning.

"I know, extra water. Geez, you're such a nag," she teased. Being wary of the extra salt did little to dim the craving. "I wonder what Megan craves."

"Never thought about it before. Why don't you call her and find out? I doubt she's craving much yet, but I'm sure she remembers the first go round." Megan had called not a week before to let them know number two was expected around Thanksgiving.

She considered it as they reached the end of the line to the restroom. "This doesn't look promising," she said uneasily. Alex estimated the line at thirty or so, not counting whoever was waiting inside.

"Stay in line. I'll go scout the others and see if it's worth the walk."

He took off at a healthy jog around the deck and disappeared into the crowds of people. Eight minutes later he was ready to smuggle Cheryl into the Men's room, having no luck at a shorter wait. He came back to the spot he was certain she'd been standing and found no trace of her.

"Where the hell..."

A forty-something black woman apparently recognized him from earlier. "You lookin for that pretty little pregnant lady?"

"Yeah. Seen her?"

"Don't worry honey. We moved her up." He looked at her with a little confusion, checking the long line. "We've all been there. After five kids, I made an art of getting to the bathroom on time."

Alex laughed at her story and in relief. "I bet. Cher's just getting the knack of it. This is our first time, and she's got two buns in that oven."

"My cousin had triplets just last fall. That poor thing looked ready to burst by the end."

Cheryl appeared at his side. "Talking about me?"

"In a way."

"Well I felt ready to burst, but my new sorority rescued me," she waved toward the crowd of women who had let her pass.

Alex took her hand and they walked for several minutes after thanking anyone in earshot and surveyed the different snack stands for the best french fry option. She selected one that offered a natural cut with peels and sea salt, happily munching them on a circuit around the deck before settling back in their seats at the top of the eighth.

* * *

><p>"You're sure? We could find a motel and stay overnight."<p>

Cheryl leaned back in the seat as they sat in traffic. "Noooooo. If we go now, we can be home to sleep in our own bed by eleven." She continued to stretch her back and pull at the seatbelt riding along the bump.

"Will you stop, please. It's there for a reason."

"It rubs," she protested. Alex bit his tongue but when they stopped for gas at a travel center he scavenged the store for something, anything, that would stop her fussing. Coming back with the thickest strap cushion he could find, Alex swore to locate something better when they got home and mentally beat himself up over not having done so already. _Standard seatbelts aren't made for pregnant women and you know it,_ he thought. After fastening it in place she made a final re-adjustment and nodded.

"Better."

Dinner consisted of a quick run through a grocery store on the way out of Olympia rather than more fast food. They were back on the road home with organic baby carrots and fresh crusty multigrain rolls. With the sun down it cooled quickly but Cheryl refused to let him put the top up, instead wrapping up in their jackets to watch the stars as Alex drove.

* * *

><p>When he pulled into the garage she was asleep and had been for what he guessed to be around forty minutes. Alex looked at her quietly, smiling at the pink glow from a day in the sun that colored her face. The soft, spicy fragrance of her perfume drifted off her warm skin as he leaned over to gently wake her.<p>

"Hey. We home?"

"Yes love."

"You look tired."

He _felt _tired after driving nearly seven hours through the day. Alex sent her upstairs while he attended to Terra's food and water. He'd left extra in the morning, unsure of when they would return and she needed little aside from some attention and a chance to go outside. The shepherd had doggie access to the walkway for emergencies but rarely used it. If the trip had extended through morning Alex would have been on cleanup duty.

Alex finished downstairs by grabbing a slice of pie from the refrigerator for each of them. Trudging slowly up the stairs he heard her moving in the extra room, likely having a quick stretch before bed. He set the desserts on her side table and flopped face first onto the covers.

"What happened here?"

He pointed toward the table without looking. "Pie."

He looked rather pitiful with his face smashed against the bedding and Cheryl carefully climbed up next to Alex and rubbed his sore shoulders.

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't that my job?" he mumbled.

She leaned up a little and massaged his scalp. "Who says?"

"Ooh that's nice... I dunno. Thought I was the one who was supposed to rub sore parts for you."

Cheryl rolled her eyes even though he couldn't see. "I'm sure you'll have an opportunity. Tell me one thing though."

"Hm?"

"Did you _intend _for us to eat dessert with our fingers?"

Alex propped himself up and stared at the small plates, lacking utensils. "Uh... yes?" He turned to his side and reached for pie, expecting her to hand it to him, which she did only with the raise of a single eyebrow. "Thank you," he mouthed around a bite of lemon meringue.

She moved to rest against stacked pillows while eating her slice, watching with amusement as Alex traced patterns around the small melon sized bump in front of him.

"That tickles."

He kept at it for a few more minutes, letting the cat-like grin spread as she started to flick his fingers away in mild annoyance.

"Will you stop, please. What are you doing, anyway?"

"Thought I'd see if they waved back."

Cheryl set her empty plate aside. "You are so —"

"What?"

"Nice work. You woke them up."

A mixture of joy and guilt swept over him. "Daddy's sorry. Go back to sleep so Momma can too." He laid a hand on her belly and rubbed slow, gentle circles.

She put his plate away as well and scooted down into bed, turning onto her left side to sleep with Alex spooned up behind her.

"Weirdo," she added, after turning out the light. Alex felt the smile in her voice regardless of the jab.

* * *

><p>"Alex, you made it."<p>

April twenty seventh was the date of their next appointment and he'd cleared everything possible from his schedule. "Wouldn't miss this one."

"Cheryl, goodness, you are starting to bloom."

"Yup. Bump city." She popped up onto the exam table. "Let's see my kids."

Deb shook her head in the negative. "Not yet. I know well enough to get your samples now. You won't sit still enough after getting new pictures."

"Party pooper." Cheryl feigned pouting while pushing her sleeve up.

Dr. Smith smiled and carefully drew a blood sample. "So, are we looking for gender today, or no?"

"Yes," she answered definitively.

"We figure with two, we really ought to have some idea what to prepare for." Alex fiddled with some plastic models of a uterus and a baby in its placenta. Deb glanced over with a curious look and he stopped. "Sorry."

The doctor had seen more than her share of expectant parents so little surprised her. "Anything bothering you, problems you're having?"

Cheryl shrugged. "Actually, no. I feel fine. At least, no different than I'm getting used to. Varying degrees of tired one day, energetic the next. Strange food cravings, that sort of thing."

"Don't mention that pizza again. Yuck."

"Oh, no, share. What's your choice? I always loved a good barbeque shrimp and peanut butter myself."

Alex tried to block out the discussion and save his appetite. "Can't you guys save that for some day I'm not around?"

"Aww. Tough guy can't take anchovies," Cheryl teased and poked his stomach.

Deb had been around the couple enough to know this was par for the course if both were in good spirits. "Ok, ok. Let's get a look then. Lean back." It took a few minutes to get everything arranged and a picture up, but when it finally appeared both babies seemed agreeable to having their pictures taken. "Oh, very nice." She pointed to the screen, "Everybody seems to have a good amount of fluid, plenty of room to move..."

"Tell me about it," Cheryl quipped. "They must be good swimmers."

"Actually, that's true. Speaking of which, are you still swimming?"

"Not as often, but I the pool I go to has time specifically for maternity swims."

"Good. Well, I think I've seen enough. Ready?" Alex hovered expectantly while Deborah made her pronouncement. "Right here, Baby A is most definitely a little girl."

Alex's mouth fell open, staring at the picture. "That's my little girl?" Cheryl smiled silently and squeezed his hand, wordlessly hoping for the opposite diagnosis for Baby B.

"And this one... I had to watch a little. My first thought was that you had two girls."

"I can live with a house full of beautiful women," he grinned.

Deb pointed, "But after a minute, he turned just right for me."

"He?"

She turned to Cheryl's question. "Yes. _He_. Congratulations, you get the mixed pair."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>Alex nearly vibrated with excitement the whole way home while Cheryl maintained a smug comfort in now knowing they had the outcome she had hoped for. They settled in the house for only a few minutes before she broke the peace and asked once more.<p>

"Now can we talk about names?"

He sighed slightly. She'd asked more than once in the past several weeks but he'd put her off. _How do you name someone you haven't met? I don't get how people do that_, he had complained.

"Alright. But only because you're so beautiful. It's taking everything I have not to just hug you to death right now." Cheryl held her arms out as if to say, _'so what's the holdup?' _He stepped forward and closed himself around her, then stooped and swept her off the floor for a swing around the room. "Ok, I need to calm down, don't I?"

She nodded. "But just a little."

"Why does it feel so different now?"

Cheryl looked down, still suspended in his arms. "Maybe because now they have some identity. They'll have more when we pick names," she hinted.

Alex tipped his head backward to look at the ceiling and set her down. "Make me a deal?"

"Maybe."

He trotted off to the kitchen while she leaned against the counter from the other side. Wiping off the message board, he made his proposal. "We don't decide what we will pick, but what we _won't_."

The doorbell rang as she thought about it. "You mean, we list out the names we absolutely hate? What does that accomplish?" she asked, turning for the door. Tiffany stood at the stoop in front of her.

"Oh my goodness, look at your tummy!"

"Tiff!"

Cheryl was surprised at her own relief in seeing her sister, enjoying an extended embrace and relaxed while Tiffany rubbed the swell of her belly in awe. "You look so fantastic. And happy."

"That's me."

Alex appeared and got a hug for himself. "What brings you out here?"

Tiff waved nonchalantly. "Well you know I was in L.A. on some business and just thought, I want to see my little sister and those babies. So I just had Philip fly me on up."

"And you didn't get lost?"

"How dare you suggest such a thing. I can find my way around just fine." Tiff pretended to be offended.

"Your phone has GPS," Cheryl stated.

"Of course it does silly. How else do you get around in the woods? Now, tell me about my nieces or nephews."

Alex whipped out the pictures. "Wanna see my baby girl?" With a quick flip he offered the other. "Or my son? Look, you can even see his little package."

Tiffany stared at him until she burst out laughing. "Darlin you are just out of your mind, aren't you?"

Cheryl caught her breath and wiped tears of laughter away. "We just found out. He'll settle down. I think." To be honest, she was hoping his giddiness would last just a little while. While she knew he was happy, this was the first real participation he'd been able to have. Although they were just photos Alex had been able to discover their genders along with her. "Maybe when he does, I'll get to see the nursery."

Alex stepped very close and kissed her full on the lips. "Nope. We still have to make a final decision on the furniture. Then I can finish shopping, put everything together, blah blah blah... then you can see."

Tiff looked at them in amazement. "You mean to tell me that _he's_ decorating the nursery?"

"Just for that, you don't get to see either. C'mon Terra," he called. "Let's go play. At least _you _don't make fun of me."

After he went outside older sister attempted to conspire with younger. "Let's go look."

"We can't. He already caught me trying to peek and locked it."

* * *

><p>Alex stood behind Cheryl, rubbing her belly while she and Tiffany read the notes he'd scribbled on the 'not-name' board. "Feels like you've got a little balloon stashed under there," he giggled. It was just the right shape and size.<p>

"Trust me, it doesn't feel like a balloon."

"Places?" Tiff wondered.

"Paris, London, Montana..."

Cheryl considered. "Some of them aren't so bad."

"Blech," Alex countered.

"I have to agree with the second one. No rhyming names. God that's annoying."

Tiffany scowled at the next entry. "What's wrong with matching initials?"

"It's pretentious, but still manages to lack creativity. It's like you didn't really think about them as individuals and were too lazy to come up with something good." Alex looked sour thinking about it. There was only one left by his hand and Cheryl laughed reading it.

"Junior? Come on, I'm not allowed to name my son after his father?"

"Absolutely not. And no Alexandra either. That's cheating."

She turned and gave him a mildly cross look.

"No," he emphasized. "Now, your turn." he handed her the dry erase marker and waited.

Cheryl thought for interminable seconds before approaching the board, finally writing:

_ Weird spellings_

_ Double names_

_ Fluffy names_

"Fluffy? What does that mean?"

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Buffy, Brittney, Mandy..."

"Ew. Got it. I'm going to assume the weird spelling thing includes the upper-lower case mixing."

"Absolutely."

They looked at each other and then Tiffany over the only remaining addition.

"Bobbie Sue?"

"Billy Joe?" They each voiced a sample.

"_Elsie Mae? _There's a reason I changed my name, honey," she quipped.

Cheryl hugged her hard and refused to mention that "Tiffany' counted under the 'fluffy' category as well.

* * *

><p>The next weekend Cheryl napped through much of Saturday in a desperate effort to catch up on missed sleep from the week. No matter what she or Alex had tried she had not been able to get comfortable for the past three nights, getting only a few hours sleep during each. Alex tiptoed through the house to check on her from time to time as the only place that seemed to work was the living room sofa. At twenty-one weeks he assumed the rest of their journey would be similar with two growing babies creating any number of discomforts.<p>

Retreating to the office with a fresh drink he stopped briefly to lay the softest of kisses on Cheryl's belly and forehead. He snuck around some more and tended to Terra as needed to keep her quiet, although so far she had adjusted to all the household changes very well.

Another foray to check on her found Cheryl waking with a stretch and a little extra effort to become upright. She wasn't so big yet as to need help, but Alex always wondered at the strange contortions that were becoming necessary on her part to move around.

"Hey you. How's everyone?"

"I feel much better. They are strangely quiet today." Cheryl rested her hand on the bump with a slight frown.

"Maybe they just knew Momma needed some sleep."

"No kidding. Although now I'll probably not feel tired when I should."

Alex was less than concerned about the possibility. "I've been thinking."

"Uh oh."

"Smartass," he countered. "If you feel energized, we could go make a decision on the furniture and find some dinner."

Cheryl looked down at herself. "I can't go in my nightshirt."

"Looks fine to me," Alex grinned, giving a pointed look at her bare legs.

"Ugh. Don't tell me you think this is attractive." The increasing roundness of her form had put a dent in Cheryl's self confidence.

"Are you kidding?" Alex knelt in front of her. "I have the most beautiful, sexy, irresistible wife imaginable." He leaned close and kissed her long and deep to make his point. When he pulled back she let out a little gasp. "What?"

"Somebody has the hiccups," she answered.

"Really?"

"Really. Here," she took his hand and placed it over her left side, hoping he could feel the rhythmic twitch.

Alex's eyes widened as their hands rested side by side against her tummy. "I feel that. Our little guy's hiccuping."

"You sure it's him?"

He laughed in delight. "Well, that's the side Deb pointed to."

"They certainly seem to be moving around well enough. I'd hate to guess who's who from day to day." She waited while Alex sat enthralled by his children and the movements subsided. He squeezed both hands and smiled before kissing her again.

* * *

><p>"Just imagine, this is the last Mother's Day that you won't qualify."<p>

Cheryl glanced up from her work at Iris as they chatted. "Alex thinks I already do. he went for a run Sunday and came back with flowers."

"Ooh. What kind?"

"A full dozen red roses, plus two white buds." She suspected the gift had as much to do with being stuck at the Stafford house late much of the past week as it did his notoriously loving nature. _Maybe he'll still be as relaxed when he finds out about today's appointment_, she thought. Her blood pressure had measured a bit higher than normal although Dr. Smith had not seemed too worried. There was an expectation that it would rise, simply because of the extra blood in her system and the added weight of two babies, which so far was well within norms.

"Flowers might be a good idea for me, come to think of it."

Cheryl's concern was obvious. "What's wrong?"

"Oh, I think Mel's just really frustrated with me. Thank goodness the semester is nearly over and I can pay attention to her instead of work and grades."

"Don't you have some vacation time scheduled?"

Walker sighed. "Yes, finally."

"So haul her out to the beach and lay in the sand. If I can get my husband away from that ranch for a while, I certainly plan to do the same myself." While the project was moving along as planned, he was spending unexpected hours guiding the Stafford's interior designer around the details of maintaining the eco-integrity of the house once in her hands. She had to understand what choices could be made through the planning and finalization of the designs and Alex was the person best able to work through the information.

Iris considered the idea. "That does sound nice. Are you one of those 'look at my belly' pregnant women who wears a bikini anyway?"

"Oh god no. I feel huge as it is. But that doesn't mean I can't squeeze sand between my toes and smell the ocean."

"You are not huge," Iris contended while snapping a picture of Cheryl with her cell.

Cheryl cringed not only at the photo but at the line of bull she felt was coming her way. "I've seen women ready to give birth that looked like this."

"But they're freaks. And they don't have twins. Besides, they aren't _that _big. You're exaggerating."

"Well, maybe a little," Cheryl admitted with a grin.

* * *

><p>Alex tromped in after six while Cheryl was cooking dinner. His mood was remarkably bright considering the long day he'd spent on site and the fact that he missed their appointment.<p>

"So, what's the report?"

"What report?"

He scowled at her back so hard she could feel it. "Don't play dumb with me, woman. I want to know what Deb said about you today." He stood next to her and pulled her chin around to get good eye contact. She chewed her lip and looked guiltier than necessary.

"Everything's fine," she hedged.

"And?"

Cheryl stuffed a raw carrot into his mouth. "And... my blood pressure was a little elevated."

Alex plucked the carrot out. "Was she concerned about it?"

She shook her head with certainty. "Not at all."

He chomped on the snack happily and sidled up close so he could rest both hands on her rear. "Well that's normal. So if Deb's not worried we shouldn't be, right?"

Cheryl squinted. "Who are you and what did you do with my husband?"

He answered by pulling her into an extended kiss, completely rerouting any thoughts aside from the feel of him against her body.

"I know something that will help with that blood pressure," he said suggestively.

"Oh yeah?" Her voice was nearly a whisper.

"Absolutely."

Cheryl flashed to one of her conversations with Megan, who complained of Todd's lack of sexual interest when she was pregnant with Marcus and felt a pang of sadness for her sister-in-law. It lasted only a second until Alex's fingers at the back of her dress refocused her attention.

"What about dinner?" she wondered as he nibbled her collarbone.

Alex covered her mouth with his to stop the diversion. "Later," he mumbled as she melted willingly into him.

* * *

><p>The remainder of May went by in what seemed a blur as Cheryl dealt with the reviews of the last tutoring group and Alex hovered back and forth from Stafford Ranch to a new contract job. After a few trips back and forth from the office, bedroom and garage to settle in for the evening Alex confronted Cheryl about the sharpness of her attitude since getting home. He'd absorbed a few bites and hoped she would simmer down as the evening progressed but heard the unhappy slamming of drawers in the kitchen when he descended the stairs. He camped quietly against the counter and waited.<p>

"What?"

"That was gonna be my question," he answered easily.

She moved uncomfortably and made a visible effort to calm down. "I'm hot, my legs hurt and my back hurts. And I'm not discussing the other things that just don't feel right at the moment."

Alex raised an eyebrow and smothered a smile that would have earned a scorching look in return. "Well, that took long enough."

"Excuse me?"

"You, finally admitting that you're miserable. For cripes sake honey you can't be the glowing pregnant woman all the time."

Cheryl pressed her hands to her face in frustration and when they dropped Alex saw the tears start to run. He leapt up and had her in his arms in a heartbeat.

"I don't want to be miserable," she groaned into his chest. Even that was a challenge considering the bulge between them.

"Shhhh. I think you're doing pretty well. Only fifteen more weeks at most, right?"

Her impatient nature reappeared. "Why does it have to take so long?"

"Because. There's a lot of stuff to make... little hearts and eyes and toes... things that can't be rushed." Alex led her toward the sofa and threw the mass of pillows that had accumulated there onto the floor. "Lay down. Let's see if I can work some magic on your back."

She let him help her down and spent twenty minutes gratefully absorbing the attentions he provided. Terra laid herself alongside in sympathy.

"How about we get you set up in the tub? Maybe that will help too." His offer was genuine but also served to get her upstairs. She agreed and led the way, letting him provide moral support as she made the trek up a full flight of steps. Cheryl was still strangely reserved about letting him just hang out while she undressed, but he wouldn't go.

"I've seen all your parts sweetheart, and I'm not leaving you to get in and out of the tub by yourself." Alex nevertheless passed a towel for her. Even after three years together he also appreciated the specialness of seeing her nude.

"What I'd give for a really hot soak right now," Cheryl sighed, slipping into the warm water. "Still, it does feel good. Bubbles even," she managed a slight smile for him at that. He'd done immeasurable research on whether baths were safe at all, and even gone so far as to locate an organic bubblebath for her just to be safe.

She reclined and let the water buoy her body some, and Alex reached in to rub her legs. Cheryl's grey eyes shut as he worked.

"Better?"

"Mmm."

"Good. Maybe I won't have dreams about being offed mantis-style tonight."

She flicked water on him without bothering to open her eyes. The humid air helped the soft waves of her hair fall gently from the carefully done arrangement from morning, a look Alex always liked for it's natural appearance. He continued to rub her legs until she fussed at the cooling water and released the drain, making her wait until the water was gone before standing. Once she was safely out Alex left her to dry and dress alone. The last thing he did before going downstairs to make dinner for them was to crack open the nursery door and turn on the light, making sure her attention would be drawn there.

* * *

><p>Cheryl pulled a clean nightshirt on and gave her belly a little rub knowing the twins were lulled to sleep by her time in the bath. After a quick step back to the bathroom to hang her towel she headed for the stairs but stopped short at the doorway, noting the change in the room across the hall. It had been locked for weeks and she'd hinted periodically about getting a look, only to be thwarted repeatedly.<p>

_He didn't leave it open by accident,_ she reasoned, and stepped toward the crack of light showing around the door. Pushing slightly a wash of subdued greens and rich purples greeted her. Both new espresso colored cribs were assembled and placed on either side of the window with the selected changing table between. The organic cotton mattresses he had insisted on were laid in each bed, one adorned with the seahorse and the other with the manatee Alex had purchased four months earlier. Each had a mobile above, either butterflies or frogs. Along the wall by the door he had placed a loveseat, and her rocker sat in the middle of the room ready for use.

Cheryl looked closer at the walls and noticed the leaf and swirl designs scattered throughout the paint, in shades lighter and darker than the main green that occupied the north and east sides. On the south and west walls purple dominated and the area rug Alex had selected connected everything. She opened the folding closet doors and found a complete storage system that would suffice for any number of clothes and supplies along with the smaller dressers at the end of each one of the babies' beds.

"So, is it ok?" Alex asked from the doorway. He'd stood there watching without comment while she explored.

Cheryl turned with an expression he couldn't quite read. "Why on earth would you pick these colors?"

"Well, both are gender neutral. Green is peaceful. Calming. Relieves stress. All good things for babies, right?"

"And the purple?"

He shrugged slightly. "It's pretty." Alex worried a bit that she didn't like it and waited again as Cheryl turned to finger the frosted glass shade of the lamp atop the nearest dresser. "I can repaint. It shouldn't take long..."

Cheryl stepped closer and shushed him with a finger over his lips. "It's beautiful," she said. "I love it."

Alex beamed with pride.

"Can I have it now?"

He nodded. "All yours. Nest to your heart's content."

* * *

><p>Deb checked the scans carefully. "I'd say they're right on schedule for size. Just a bit smaller than singles for the beginning of the last leg, but pretty typical." She traced around the image, measuring. "About twelve inches for the boy, and let's see... twelve and a half for the girl. Of course that's an estimate. Curled up in there its a bit hard to be certain. Pound and a half each, give or take."<p>

"That's all?" Cheryl wondered. "What else am I carrying around?"

Dr. Smith laughed. "Extra blood, amniotic fluid, a uterus ten times bigger than normal..."

"Ugh."

"Any more contractions?"

Alex shook his head. "A couple, but nothing prolonged, right honey?"

"All within what you outlined was ok, Deb."

The doctor sat at her desk checking test results. "Honestly I have to say I'm surprised. I figured to see a few spikes in your protein levels by now, but Dr. Chu keeps sending me clear reports. And not even an inkling of gestational diabetes."

"You can credit the french fry nazi here. He won't let me have any unless they're unsalted. What's the point of french fries without salt?"

Alex went on the defensive. "Now, that has nothing to do with either diabetes or your kidney and you know it. If Deborah can tell me your blood pressure hasn't gotten worse, I'll get you fries."

"Hmm. Well, all I can say to that is that _right now_ she's within range. Unfortunately BP is one thing that can change in a very short amount of time. There are too many factors involved in that one for me to give a generalism."

Cheryl shared a dirty look with the both of them.

"_But_, I don't see why an occasional treat of fries shouldn't be ok, as long as you don't notice any side effects."

"Hah. Fries tomorrow!" she gloated while Alex shook his head in apparent defeat.

Deb smiled at the duo. "Alright. Out of here, both of you. Keep up the good work and come back in two weeks for your thirty week check. After that, every week."

* * *

><p>"Ok, the Fry Guy has arrived," Alex called out to the house. When he'd left for a meeting with a potential client earlier Cheryl had requested fries from the local diner. Terra ran out from the office, pacing around his feet. "No, none for you."<p>

He set the bag from the hardware store on the dining table, prepared the glass of ice water he knew she would want and glanced over expecting her approach. When she didn't come he figured her to be hard at work. Gathering the still hot fries and glass, he started across the room to the office with the dog leading the way.

"I thought you would at least stop for these." When he crossed the threshold into the office Alex found her in tears, with one hand pressed against her back and the other gripped solidly against the edge of the desk.

"Jesus Cheryl, what is it?" He quickly set everything on her desk and crouched in front of her, cradling her face. "What's wrong babe, talk to me," he rushed. The pain was obvious in her eyes, and she struggled to settle herself enough to speak. "Something wrong with the babies?"

"I don't think so," she managed. "Aside from one of them standing on my kidney." Cheryl took as deep a breath as she could, letting it out slowly. "It's a little uncomfortable."

"_Uncomfortable?_" he repeated, incredulous at the understatement.

Finally she admitted, "Ok, it hurts. A lot."

"_Christ_," Alex swore under his breath. "How long?"

"Um, half an hour, I think." Terra whined from the position she had assumed in the corner, out of the way but watching everything closely. "Maybe a little longer, but it didn't start this bad," she confessed.

"Can you move?" he probed, thinking up a plan of action. She closed her eyes, waited a second, and shook her head no. "Ok... we need to change position. Can I pick you up?" Another hesitation and a quick nod. Scooping her up, he was careful to put as little pressure on her back as possible. "Terra _stay_," he commanded. The last thing he needed was to have the shepherd in his path to the couch. "Come on sweetheart." She bound both arms around him tightly as they maneuvered toward the living room.

Alex settled her onto the leather cushions and quickly shifted the pillows, helping Cheryl lay on her side. "Better?"

"A little," she replied, wiping tears from her cheeks.

Afraid to massage anything that already had too much pressure, Alex froze for a second. Grabbing the throw from the back of the sofa, he draped it over her and stood. "I'm going to get your water, k?" She nodded again, curling up under the fleece blanket. Halfway back to the office he spun around and looked at her with a curious expression. "I have an idea. Care to experiment?"

"Right now, anything." She watched him vanish into their shared office and heard him praising Terra, who had remained as instructed. The next command was _release_, and the dog immediately trotted out to station herself on the floor in front of the couch. After a few minutes of audible rummaging Alex returned with her glass in one hand and his iPod and a set of headphones in the other.

"Knew I kept these for a reason," he said, displaying the cheap airline set. Cheryl sipped water while he dismantled the earpieces, separating them from the plastic band that was intended to hold them over the wearer's head. After a quick test Alex placed one end slightly underneath her belly, wedged between her body and the cushion. The other earphone rested on the opposite side, where he pressed it down with his palm. Laying down had alleviated some of the problem, enough that she was no longer crying, but he could tell that it still hurt.

After fifteen minutes of waiting, he was losing hope that the music would work. "Anything else you want to try?" He asked gently, stroking her hair.

Cheryl tried to put a positive spin on the situation. "I don't know what it would be. Good preparation for labor, maybe."

Alex wanted to accept the truth in that but was unhappy with the grimace she wore at the moment. "I'd prefer to wait until you _have _to go through that, thanks. And prep is why we go to class." He was unsure just how useful the classes would be, considering Deb's information that nearly half of twin births were caesarian. Frustrated, he took a more direct approach. Bending toward his unborn children he adopted the 'Dad' voice.

"Alright, whichever one of you is responsible for this, you need to get yourself under control. Enough of the nonsense."

Cheryl managed a sliver of a smile before taking a sharp breath at the sudden movement inside her.

"Whoa." Alex stared at his hand, shock coursing through him at the dramatic shift he had felt. He also sensed a release of tension from her, as she exhaled a long breath of relief. He gave her a questioning look, hoping to confirm that the repositioning had been enough.

"My hero," she whispered, letting her eyes flutter shut while she rested quietly. "What are they listening to?"

He checked the display. "You're going to love this. Joan Jett."

"I have rock and roll children?" she asked wearily. Now that the pain was subsiding sleep seemed to be next on the agenda. Alex could see it easily, and pulled the blanket around her shoulders.

"Well, at least one of them anyway." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and stood to leave her napping peacefully. The phone rang a few minutes later and he rushed to answer before it could wake Cheryl. It was Tiffany, hoping to get a status report and make sure everything was well.

"Sorry Tiff, she's asleep. Had a bit of a rough afternoon."

_"What do you mean? Is everything ok?"_

"Everything's fine now. We had a little adventure in getting somebody to stop standing on Momma's kidney."

_"Oh I bet that felt great."_

"She didn't want to admit how much it hurt I can tell you that."

_"She is the most hardheaded person I know."_

"Except yourself maybe?" he teased. "Seriously, all I really care about is getting through the next ten weeks with the three of them healthy."

_"Wait, she's due in twelve." _

"Yeah but Deborah says it's pretty common for twins to be early, so don't be surprised if you get a call a couple of weeks before the official date. The babies will be ready even then."

_"Looking at the latest pictures you sent I bet she'll be more than ready. My goodness."_

"It's been two months since you were here. Geez, doesn't seem that long."

_"Thanks," _she retorted dryly.

"I meant that in a good way. Honestly the last three weeks have just flown by. For me anyway. I think your sister feels like time is standing still sometimes."

_"I can imagine. She can seem tough, but after a while the act breaks down."_

"I think she waffles between wanting them to be born already and knowing that it just isn't time yet." Alex watched her sleep across the room, more aware in the last hour just how fragile she could be.

Tiff laughed. _"Patience never has been her strong point."_

They chatted a bit more, covering the change in cars as Cheryl had finally admitted getting in and out of the Jeep was beyond her ability. He'd worried more and more that she would get out of balance and fall until finally Alex took her keys before work one day insisting that she drive the Legacy from then on. Rather than even attempt to argue over she had only asked that he get the garage pass and her sunglasses from the Wrangler.

Alex had also hinted that getting babies out of the back of the Jeep might be more difficult than either one of them wanted to deal with, but so far she had resisted getting rid of the vehicle. Every so often he would point out a nice sedan and seemed to favor the new Volvos but had not pressed the issue. The Subaru would hold car seats fine until something instigated a change.

They were also making progress on names, although in what Cheryl had deemed a backward fashion favored by her husband. This list of those that weren't acceptable was large but hadn't been added to in over a week, with each of them feeling fairly comfortable now with what the other would like.

* * *

><p>"Will you please go?"<p>

Alex hedged.

"You have done nothing but work and hover over me since January. I want you to go."

"I don't want to leave you alone," he finally admitted. Heinrich, his son and another friend from the crew had invited Alex out for a fishing trip now that the Stafford house was well under control.

"I'm fine. And you'll only be gone one day."

He shook his head no. "What if something happens?"

Sighing, she picked up her phone from the counter. "Jill is right next door. All I have to do is call."

"What if she's not home?"

"So I call Iris. For goodness sake, you're only going to Hood. Even if I call you, it won't take that long. I'm fine. _They're_ fine," she pled. "I'd actually like to have some time to myself." Cheryl threw the last bit in with a burst of honesty. Truth be told, having him wait on her non-stop was getting a bit unnerving. Even through the Fourth of July picnic at the park two days ago he'd not left her side, when she sat most of the day avoiding the heat of the sun and resting her legs.

The further along she got the less eager Alex was to leave her. Growth spurts and fluctuations in her blood pressure were to be expected and he felt uneasy about every episode. But she was right. What was the difference between a fishing trip and being away at a job site all day?

"Ok. But swear to me you'll call if you need anything?"

Cheryl made a motion of crossing her heart. _Eight more weeks and he'll be dying to leave the house with a pair of newborns to care for_, she mused. She'd adopted his habit of using the 'early' date to be prepared rather than assume they would make it all the way to forty weeks.

* * *

><p>Jeff Seifert sat next to Cheryl through the weekly meeting paying more attention to the movements under her shirt than the subject at hand. She waited as the room cleared at the end rather than hold up the entire group and he provided a helping hand to get her out of the soft leather chair.<p>

"They seem pretty busy today," he noted.

Cheryl nodded, and walked in a near waddle back to her office. "And I'm not complaining. Whatever gets them so excited while I'm working just means they're a little less busy at night. I might get some sleep."

"Amanda had difficulty with ours up late both times, until about thirty four weeks. Then they seemed to just settle in and she slept like a rock. If she got comfortable, that is."

She saw his happiness at the memory of his wife carrying their children. "Well, we're also hoping all this movement will get everybody in the right position soon. Baby girl is good, but my son apparently does not have his father's sense of direction."

Jeff laid a caring hand on her shoulder. "I'm sure they will. Babies seem to have a knack for knowing what to do."

"I hope so." Cheryl back to her office, wondering how she would manage to stand up from her chair to go home. _What am I thinking, _she wondered. _Iris is always hovering, just like Alex._

* * *

><p>Alex walked carefully around the bed watching Cheryl as she slept propped up in the mass of pillows. She slept mainly on her left side which put her back to him but kept as much weight as possible off the 'good' side with her functioning kidney. At this point in the pregnancy it was uncommon to find her clothed in anything that did not stretch considerably, nightgowns not excluded. Pale blue knit pulled taut against the large mound of her belly and Alex crouched next to her with camera in hand.<p>

"What are you doing?" Cheryl groaned, eyes shut against the day.

"Nothing," he answered quickly, stashing the camera behind his back. "How are you feeling?"

"Like a barge. A great big barge."

It certainly looked as if she could give birth any day, but just under thirty three weeks was not far enough. "What can I do?"

"Help me up. I have to pee."

They'd given up any idea of delicacy when it came to such matters. During birthing class the entire group had even shared stories of bodily noises and functions. Strangely enough it had made them both feel much more relaxed about it knowing that all couples faced the same changes. As the instructor had pointed out, they would all be seeing much worse coming out of their children soon enough.

Alex stood on the other side of the door waiting for her to ask for help again. "I'm glad Jeff told you to stay home today."

"It's not like I don't have things to do," she countered.

"Maybe so. And don't take this the wrong way, but you seem tired and I'm happy to let you rest all day instead of worrying about clients."

* * *

><p>Cheryl lounged in the living room as Alex worked in the office, exchanging a few words here and there but generally leaving him to the jobs at hand and wondering at the general quiet with which he kept his days. She hadn't had much time throughout their relationship where he was working and she was home with little to do. Terra took full advantage and spent the day at her side. Alex did emerge just before lunch out of curiosity, wondering what the low 'boof' coming from their beloved pet was about.<p>

Sticking his head out the door he could see the shepherd sitting in front of the sofa where Cheryl had been reading but now giggled intermittently at the dog's behavior. Terra would lean in, nearly touching her nose to the soft white shirt covering the twins as they apparently practiced gymnastics. Each visible movement drew the shepherd's gaze and suspicion, eliciting a timid bark of wonder.

Alex watched the sequence three times before finally crouching next to the dog to rubbing her ears. "What do you think of that Ter?"

She cocked her head to the side and wagged her tail against the hardwood floor after slurping his face happily. He couldn't tell if it was some sort of affection or simply that she thought it was a game, but in either case she continued to seem positive about the upcoming changes around the house. Both he and Cheryl had made efforts to introduce the babies' things to the dog and allow her free access to the nursery rather than exclude her presence.

"Well, you keep an eye on them. They're bound to cause trouble."

"Hey," Cheryl protested as he retreated to the kitchen.

"Oh, give me a break. Just remember what Deb said about the football and the living room window. Some day, some how they will each find a way to drive one or both of us nutty. That's their job."

She saw the grin hiding under his words. "And that's why I have you. You get to be the heavy around here and keep them in line."

* * *

><p>Alex grabbed two bags from the passenger seat and one from the back as he let out a satisfied breath for being home. He'd run errands, visited two potential clients, turned over a set of sketches on a contract job, and taken Terra to the vet and back. Basically the entire day had been spent going from one place to another... the kind of day that he hated for feeling as if no actual work got done.<p>

He trudged through the unlocked back door knowing Cheryl was home by the Subaru parked in what was normally the Jeep's spot closest to the door. At nearly seven pm she had to have been home an hour at the minimum. The bags were unceremoniously left in the first place available as he settled at the dining room table. Terra ran to him immediately and licked the hand hanging next to his leg as he pushed the hair back from his face.

"Oh good, she can pester you now," Cheryl offered from her cozy chair.

The dog let out a small whine and turned toward her voice.

"Huh?"

Obviously worn out herself, she let out a frustrated sigh. "She's been weird all day."

"What do you mean, weird?" The concern was valid for Alex as Terra rarely acted out of her norm. He watched as she paced back to Cheryl and looked at him, then her and back again before sitting down in front of the chair.

"See? If I get up, she's in the way. If I'm walking she's underfoot. And I've never heard her whine like that, even during storms. She's driving me crazy."

Alex knelt next to them both and noted just how close Terra leaned against Cheryl's legs, almost as if trying to prevent her from getting up. His mind flashed to the night he'd come home to the Treehouse after house shopping only to find her sick with the flu. Terra had whined then, but he paid little attention and never thought about it again. Then he recalled the afternoon one of the twins pressed against her kidney, and once again the dog had reacted with nervousness and what could only be recognized as worry. Now she was actively working at it, and she had Alex's full attention.

"What's the matter girl?" he asked, looking more at Cheryl than the dog.

Terra pawed at his thigh and yipped once before turning to stare at her mistress.

"Ok. I hear ya." He stood with obvious concern. "When did this start? You said all day."

Cheryl's brow furrowed. "I got home around two. It wasn't long after that." She watched as his face turned more serious than she would have imagined necessary for a strangely acting canine.

"Where are your shoes?"

She slumped in disbelief. "Are you kidding? Alex, I don't want to go out. I'm tired."

"No, I'm not. And I know you are, but we're going."

Her head pounded and Cheryl wanted nothing more than to have a soak in a warm bath and put her feet up.

"Trust me," he said, and with a heavy sigh she pointed toward the cubby near the stairs where she had left her loafers. She made an attempt to stand but Terra held her ground and Alex waved her off. "I don't want you walking any more than necessary."

Cheryl started to grasp just how serious he was and sat quietly while he slipped them onto her swollen feet. "What are you so worried about?"

Alex rubbed Terra's head with love. "Good dog," he praised and scooped his wife up off the couch, carrying her to the door.

"Alex?"

"Door please."

She clung to him and sighed again, trying to be patient. "Purse first."

Thus he navigated them both out to the garage, into the Legacy and down the road encompassed in a bath of cold air conditioning to ward off the humid Oregon summer. They were halfway to the hospital when she recognized the route and stared at him.

"Seriously? Honey, my head hurts and my feet are swollen. Neither of those is an emergency."

Alex said nothing, simply taking a brief moment at a stop light to hold her hand before continuing to the emergency room. The scene there turned out to be a form of loose chaos as it seemed everyone in west Portland had some need of care. A young man hobbled on a sprained ankle, another held up a hand wrapped in a bloody handtowel, and a woman sat with her husband who looked ready to fall over with some sort of summer allergy attack. Those were the notable cases but Alex was surrounded by other people in differing states of illness as he managed a seat for Cheryl while checking with the station nurse.

Cheryl sat tiredly watching the occupants of the ward and listening to Alex become irritated at whatever the nurse was relaying. She rubbed a throbbing temple and picked up words here and there as the two exchanged words. The nurse was evidently stressing the emergency nature of the room and that she did not appear to be in any obvious risk. After fifteen minutes of waiting and seeing Alex's frustration rise as he stepped up to the station again, Cheryl stood as gracefully as possible.

"Alex, come on. Can't we just..."

He turned toward her trailing voice and saw her reach out a hand to steady herself, blinking as if the room had suddenly blurred out of focus. _Oh, no._

"Alex?"

She wilted into his arms, just fractions from hitting the hard tiled floor if he hadn't been so quick to reach her.

"_Now _will somebody help me?"

* * *

><p>One thing Alex turned out to be grateful for was the desk nurse having called Deb in an attempt to satisfy his desire for someone to check on Cheryl. She arrived at the hospital within twenty minutes of the collapse and sprinted into the exam room where several attendants scurried around her. Dr. Smith spent several agonizing minutes hidden away with Cheryl while Alex was forced to wait in the hall, ducking wheelchairs and gurneys as they passed through.<p>

Each time the door swung open he craned his neck to see what was going on until Deborah finally came out.

"We're admitting her," she said.

"Deb, what's happening? No one will let me near her."

The brunette held her hands up trying to keep Alex calm. "I know, but they have jobs to do. Once we get her set up in a real bed you can sit with her."

"Has she woken up?"

"No, she hasn't."

His worry escalated and he tried to find something to do with his hands.

"Alex, listen to me. The nurses said Cheryl seemed fine right up until she fainted. Why did you bring her in?"

Thinking back to their living room, he related the story. "I had to believe she knew something we didn't."

Deb's dark ponytail waved as she shook her head in wonder. "Whatever she saw, or heard, it's a good thing."

"What's wrong with her? Is she going to be ok? Are the babies?"

"She's developed preeclampsia. It's very serious, and everything depends on how she reacts to treatment."

Alex had read all the material and knew some of the basics but he needed direct answers. "What are we talking about here?"

The doctor glanced around and located a corner with a stool he could sit on. She directed him there and took a deep breath before laying it all out. "Cheryl's condition has become critical very quickly. If we can't get it under control there may be serious complications."

"Like?"

"Blindness, liver or kidney failure, seizures, heart failure. The babies haven't shown any sign of difficulty yet, but they can suffer from low blood pressure and oxygen deprivation. In the worst case..."

Alex looked up from the speckled tiles he was staring at while the words sunk in. He understood her last sentence enough that normally strong hands trembled. "No. No, she's strong... you're going to fix this, right?"

"We're certainly working on it." She leaned against the nearby counter. "Unfortunately one of the medications we'd typically use is on Dr. Chu's no-go list. I have a call out to him to check on dosages for the other one. The ER nurses are getting her set up and monitored, and blood has already been sent for protein tests. I want to see how high they are and have the results ready when Wei shows up."

The weight of the world came down upon Alex. "I want to see her."

Deb nodded. "I think I can get you a few seconds before they move her upstairs."

* * *

><p>A few seconds turned out to be just that. Long enough for Alex to stand by her side as different monitors beeped and whined, and she lay still in front of him. There were additional leads strapped across the girth of Cheryl's abdomen, sending back signals for each of the twins as well. He leaned close to whisper in her ear, feeling the extra warmth from her as blood raced through her veins.<p>

"We're in the right place babe, Terra made sure of that. Now you just hang on while Deb finds a way to help, ok?" Alex left a kiss on her forehead as the nurse waited. "I won't be far."

* * *

><p>It was forty minutes later and a few after nine when the nurse came to the waiting room and showed Alex to the room where Cheryl was resting. Dr. Chu was jotting down notes on one of two charts assigned to the patient. His expression did little to ease the worry of anyone in the room.<p>

"Tell me," Alex said plainly. There was no point hedging.

"Her counts are definitely high. I'm going to start treating, but we will be watching very carefully. To be honest, there may be too much toxin in her blood for one kidney to handle, and I don't want to wait until it fails to act."

Regardless of the thick Chinese accent Alex followed everything the doctor said. "So her kidney is still functioning?"

"Yes. It's working very hard, in fact. If the drugs I'm prescribing don't help quickly though, it could give."

Wei went on to explain that he had a portable dialysis unit on its way up to the ward as a safeguard. He planned to hook her up and let the machine act as the kidney she should have if there was no improvement, to assist the one that currently serviced not only her but their two children. Everything they created was forced into her system as well.

Deb stood on the other side of the room checking the BP monitor. She loosed the ponytail from its binding and joined Alex at the door. "I'd like to see some improvement, but let's not panic yet."

Alex looked at her wearily. _Too late_, his face said.

"I'm going to go make some calls, let my husband know I won't be home soon. I'll check back by ten and see where we are."

She disappeared and he was left alone with Cheryl for the first time since they'd arrived. The light blue sundress had been exchanged for a white hospital gown patterned with tiny multicolored dots. The room had been left fairly dark in hopes of reducing any external stresses, but the light from the headboard lit the fine bridge of her nose and revealed the slight knitting of brows that usually characterized her face when she was troubled. Alex pulled up a visitor's chair and sat gently holding the hand that lay limply at her side. He stroked each finger and spoke quietly to Cheryl as she rested before fishing the cell phone from his jeans. The call to New York was brief, waking Tiffany from what he assumed was a sound sleep.

"Tiffany? I'm sorry it's so late..."

_"Alex? Goodness honey, what – Oh my God. What's happened?"_

He took a breath and tried to form a sentence that would suffice. His hesitation was enough.

_"Never mind. Where are you?"_

"Portland Memorial."


	26. Chapter 26

Alex sat and watched the slow drip of the IV administering a mixture of medicines while memories of the past four years floated through his mind. There was little to do but wait and hope the work Deb and Dr. Chu were doing would pay off and Cheryl would be back to normal by morning.

The first couple of checks from either doctor were less than encouraging. Deb sighed at her ten o'clock readings.

"This medication usually shows a response within the hour, at least a hint anyway. Maybe the blockers Chu has her on are slowing things up. Let's give it a little longer before we up the dose." Deb looked at Alex. "I know I'm not going to have any luck asking you to get some rest. Did you at least eat tonight?"

"I'm not hungry."

She laid a concerned hand on his arm. "I know how worried you are. But you need to be strong for her. Skipping meals and rest won't help that." He looked up with a mixture of fear and acknowledgement that she was probably right. "The cafeteria is down one floor, and although it isn't gourmet, they keep some basic stuff available late at night for the staff and families."

He nodded and left just long enough to grab a tuna sandwich, chips and Coke. When he returned Alex found two extra pillows and blanket left in his chair. He ate without noticing the taste of his food and made himself as comfortable as possible.

Wei returned at midnight for his last call before going home. Alex watched curiously from his position as the doctor frowned at the last set of numbers and marched out to the nurses station. Minutes later the portable device was being set up and the port they had been drawing blood from was lined out for dialysis.

_She's going to hate that one when she wakes up_, Alex figured._ But I can handle Cheryl mad if that's the only option_. Once the machine started humming Chu gave the nurses additional instruction and took his leave, having done all that really could be done for the time being.

Alex managed to catnap between rounds from doctors and time spent worrying. When Deborah returned at one and upped the dosage for the blood pressure meds again, his suspicions were confirmed. The monitor on the opposite side of the bed was small and couldn't be read from his chair, but after sitting in the room listening to her heart beat for nearly four hours it was clear that no change had slowed her pulse. In fact, if he had to guess it had increased.

"You know, I understand that you're tough. But this stubbornness has to stop." Alex tiredly stroked her cheek. "Do me a favor and let these meds do their job, huh?"

Either they were very quiet or Alex was too sound asleep to hear anyone visiting again until four. He woke with a start realizing Dr. Smith was in the room, but felt a sense of relief that nothing drastic had happened to wake him earlier.

"You are not helping me, Cheryl," Deb grumbled. She noticed him awake. "Nothing. And we've maxed out the dose."

"So, we try new ones?" Alex croaked hopefully.

His luck couldn't be that good. "There aren't any. Not that are safe for her, anyway." She started to circle around the bed when one of the monitors started to beep an alert. She rushed back to stare at it, then turned to her patient and laid a hand on Cheryl's belly. "Dammit," she swore, and the alert stopped.

"What was that?"

"Fetal distress monitor. It could be that the baby just moved, causing a miss in the signal."

"Or?" His panic was setting back in.

Deborah pressed the call button and waited with a worried look until the nurse arrived.

"Yes Doctor?"

"Let's get her on some O2. I don't want these going off again." The nurse nodded and left to get the necessary equipment. Alex could see what seemed like extra concern over the oxygen, and still didn't have an answer to his question.

"Tell me."

Keeping a wary eye on the bed, Smith sat in the extra visitor chair. "Our treatments aren't working, and if that wasn't just a glitch one or both of the twins could be suffering some distress. At this point there's nothing certain... but the longer we wait, the worse things could get."

Alex saw there was more. "And?"

"And," she sighed, "I think once we take her off the dialysis her blood pressure will jump again. The machine is holding some blood out of her system, and normally causes a drop during treatment. She's held steady since Chu hooked her up, so I can only guess it will rise if Cheryl isn't on it."

He stood and ran a hand through his hair in frustration. "So we just wait until something else happens? You've already told me the damage that can be done. I don't want to sit here and watch her heart fail."

Deborah Smith had been through this with other patients, more than she liked. "Alex, preeclampsia is a pregnancy related condition. The only way to cure it is to end the pregnancy."

He froze in place hearing the words. "Oh god, Deb..."

"Your babies are thirty three weeks along. They have very good chances."

Alex's mind whirled at the possibility of losing one or both if delivered so early. Leaning into the bed he caressed Cheryl's delicate features, looking for guidance.

"We can alert the NICU and get an OR ready by six."

Alex held his hand over the twins. "It's my job to take care of them."

"And I believe the best way is to do the c-section. I haven't seen anything that shows me hope of any progress otherwise."

* * *

><p>Tiffany burst through the doors at quarter after six looking driven and yet exhausted at the same time. A quick word at the floor station pointed her toward a deserted waiting area where she found Alex slumped on the floor with his back against the wall. A television showed some morning news program in silence having been muted long ago.<p>

"Alex honey, where is she? Where's Cheryl Ann?"

His knuckles were white from squeezing his own hands. Alex pointed down the hall to the double doors closed over Deb and her team. "Down there, in the OR."

"What? Well, what kind of operation? I mean... oh no... but they're so little!" Her voice expressed what his mind had told him for the past two hours, but he had no choice. He related everything that had happened over the past half day in as short a fashion as possible, finishing only seconds before Deb emerged behind a small shielded cart waving him close. The cart immediately went into the nearby elevator and waited, doors open.

"Everybody's doing ok right now Alex. Go on up with them while we finish here. It'll be a while before we're done with Cheryl."

"But—"

"She's holding her own. I'll come to the NICU once she's in recovery."

Tiffany caught only a glimpse of one baby as the cart had wheeled through. "Can I go up?"

"You can, but I doubt they'll let anyone but Alex in for a while."

She nodded. "Then I'll stay here and wait for Cheryl."

As soon as he stepped in the elevator one of the nurses had a plastic bracelet halfway around his wrist and a second in line.

An hour later Deb followed through on her word and stood next to Alex in the Neonatal Intensive Care Unit. She quickly assured him Cheryl safely out of surgery. He shuffled nervously, unsure of where to stand so that he could observe but still not be in the way.

"Don't be afraid to get in there," she coaxed. "They need you close."

"He was having trouble breathing. They put that little tube on him."

"CPAP. It's not uncommon. He seems to be pinking up. Her too. That's good."

"C what?"

"Continuous positive airway pressure. It pushes air in, to keep the lungs inflated and full of oxygen until the baby is strong enough to do it himself."

Alex managed to get a hand in around the nurses cleaning, checking and otherwise watching over his son to gently rub the baby's dark head. "It's not supposed to be like this. They're supposed to be big, and cry and all be together with Cheryl."

Deb smiled wistfully. "Ideally, yeah. But they're really not so small for thirty three, and not all babies cry. All we need is for them to keep improving and a mom to add in."

After being shuttled to the side, he switched and got a hand in to softly stroke his daughter's back as she lay curled in the warmer. She weighed in slightly less than her brother but did not seem to be in need of help breathing, at least for the moment.

"How's she doing?"

"In recovery. She lost a good deal of blood during surgery, but we infused with the reserve from the dialysis." Rather than push all her blood back in before the caesarian, Deb had ordered it collected. the move had kept Cheryl's pressure down and allowed for self-donation as needed. "Her sister is sitting with her."

Alex nodded. "Ok sweet girl. I'm gonna go see your Momma. Stay out of trouble, ok?" He placed a fingertip kiss on her cheek and followed Deb down a floor.

Tiffany sat rubbing Cheryl's hand as she lay in the quiet room set aside for recovery. Alex swallowed a lump in his throat at the sight of her, pale and hooked up to fewer monitors than before, but somehow more helpless. Even the normal flush of her lips was subdued. What had been the large, rounded perfection of a home for the children was now considerably flatter, although the swollen flesh still demonstrated the recentness of her condition.

"Oh, babe. What are you going to think of me when you wake up?"

Tiffany looked at him with a strangely calm understanding. "She'll think you did what was best for her, and those two beautiful babies."

He couldn't help but smile at her assumption. Tiff hadn't seen either, and at that moment he made what could be debated as a strange decision. Keeping it to himself, he turned back to Deborah.

"When should we hope she'll wake up?"

The doctor hedged. "Normally I'd expect to see some sign within an hour of coming off the anesthesia."

"But?" Two voices chimed in chorus.

"But, she had a rather severe case. Firstly, we need to make sure she's stable and take more samples for some followup tests. Chu needs to see if the proteins are falling now, and just how much toxin is left in her system. We also need to check her liver function, have a cardiologist in, and maybe even do some neurological tests to check for any lasting damage. The magnesium appears to have prevented any seizures, but I prefer to be overcautious."

Tiff raised an eyebrow. "So what you're saying is, you don't know."

Deb tried to hide a shrug. "You may have a better idea than me, knowing her history. How does Cheryl typically react to this kind of stress?"

Alex had no choice but to wait for Tiffany's answer. He'd fortunately never had to deal with a serious health issue while they'd been together.

"Like most everything else for my baby sister... all in her own time."

* * *

><p>Alex bounced back and forth between floors in a way that proved nearly dizzying for Tiff to watch. He made three trips by nine o'clock and finally settled into a chair next to Cheryl with his phone in hand, mentally composing a message to friends and family.<p>

"You're not really going to send a text, are you?"

He sighed. "I don't really know what I'm doing, Tiff. But I don't want to spend the day calling everyone on the planet."

"Call your Mom. Grandmas are great at spreading news. Speaking of which, I should call home." Tiffany stretched her long legs and fished a phone from her purse. She stood up, dialing and slowly walked into the hall as it rang. "This isn't going to be fun."

Scooting closer to the bed, Alex repeated her actions. He hit the speed dial to Annapolis and waited. Shannon answered quickly in an obviously chipper mood at knowing her oldest son was on the other end.

_"Alex, sweetheart it's funny you would call now. I was just checking about reservations for September."_

"Oh, um.. well I don't think you should get too excited about visiting then."

_"What? Honey, I wouldn't miss this for anything! What's going on?"_

Alex straightened the blanket covering Cheryl in the chilly room. "Mom, I'm at the hospital now."

_"Oh my God. Is Cheryl ok? And the babies?"_

"She's... I don't know. Not good. Deb did a c-section this morning."

_"I can be there tonight. I'll find a flight. Your father's out on a boat, though. I don't know if I can reach him."_ Her urgency came through loud and clear.

"No, no. Just hold on. Tiffany's here and between Cher and the twins I don't know where to go."

_"That's why you can use a little extra support Alex. You don't have to do this all by yourself. Besides, I have to see my Grandbabies. I'll work something out and be there in a day or so. That will give me a chance to find your father."_

After they exchanged a few more words Alex hung up and looked back to Cheryl, and then Tiffany.

"Your Dad is out on a boat?"

"He's an instructor with the Navy. Probably out on training exercise, which means Mom will have to go through command to get ahold of him before she leaves."

Alex's phone rang in his hand as he stared at Cheryl sleeping. That's what he liked to consider it... a good rest. Nothing more. "Damn," he said quietly, looking at the display. It was Iris, more than likely worried about her missing friend, overdue at work.

"Hey."

She knew him well enough that the tone of his voice, combined with her inability to get Cheryl on her cell or either at home meant trouble. Iris managed to listen patiently while Alex related relevant details. When he'd finished she promised to convey everything to Jeff and visit during her lunch break. Although Alex could tell she was shaken by the news, Iris was also strong enough to keep it together.

By lunch it was evident that Cheryl's recovery would not be the smooth and easy road that they all hoped for. As Tiffany had guessed, she showed no sign of waking from the anesthetic. There was no reason now, aside from her own mind and internal recovery clock, that prevented the new mother from rejoining the waking world. Tiff and Alex swapped quiet stories in between long silences and sprints upstairs to check in on the NICU. It was one of those trips he returned from to find Iris in his chair, lending her ear to Tiffany's comments.

"She's always been like this. When we were little, and they brought her out of surgery, you know... to remove her damaged kidney...she just lay there so quiet. All I could do was look in through the window. They wouldn't let me in. It was so strange to see her like that."

Iris nodded. "It's kindof eerie. I'm so used to feeling like she's going twice as fast as me. I could only keep up for the last couple of months."

Alex slumped in the doorway listening to his friend. "Well when she wakes up, she'll be running you ragged again in no time."

Jumping up, she greeted him with a hug. "You sound pretty certain."

"I think her tank's empty, but Cher wouldn't break her promise."

Both women stared at him curiously at the last comment. He stepped around Tiff's chair to rub Cheryl's arm and whisper something into her ear before looking back at his audience.

"When Deb gave her the go-ahead last fall, within a day or so she was full steam ahead. Me, on the other hand... I wanted to be sure I was ready." He described the long week thinking and seeking Elaine's advice, then the snowboarding expedition. "The last thing I told her was that she had to promise to be here."

Iris smirked and nodded. "Then she will be. Just a little recharge, right?" Her positive energy helped buoy the exhausted. "Is there anything I can do?"

Alex was about to say 'no' when he remembered the dog at home. "Really?" he asked.

"Name it."

"If I find Cher's keys, would you go over to the house and let Terra out? I haven't been home since seven last night. She loves you, so you won't have any trouble."

"Of course. Should I bring you anything? I have a feeling you aren't going to leave here anytime soon."

"I'm not going anywhere until she's awake. I have to be here."

Tiff sighed. "Honey, I'm here too... I can—"

"You know what will happen when she figures out those babies aren't with her anymore." His tone was a little sharper than Alex had intended, but she understood.

"She'll panic."

He let out a long unsteady breath. "It's enough worrying it will happen when I'm upstairs. _I_ _have to be here_."

* * *

><p>A steady rhythm established itself as Alex tread up and down, up and down while Tiff made runs to and from the cafeteria for coffee, even bringing back a tray for them both around dinnertime. She was fully aware that his ability to prioritize was maxed out and considered it her responsibility to take care of him.<p>

The staff had moved Cheryl back to a regular room albeit with the same amount of monitoring equipment just after lunch. Alex picked at the food Tiffany had brought him over a period of two hours before settling into his chair beside her for the night. He'd overseen the application of CPAP for his daughter just before six with a caveat from the nurses that the doctor was being cautious. One had even remarked her surprise at the order but followed through knowing it would help the infant. Nurse Monroe had suggested that the normal weight loss after birth might result in a slight backslide of strength, thus the preventative measure in keeping her respiration good. Alex couldn't decide if that made him feel better or worse.

Alex could only guess how much sleep Tiffany had gotten since his call and glanced across the bed at her curled up in one of the visitor chairs. Scooting up close to the bed, he took Cheryl's hand and let his head rest on the mattress.

"What can I bribe you with to get better so we can sleep in our bed again?" he asked softly. "I'll bring your favorite fries if I just get to see your eyes." He let his own drift shut. "I can't do this without you." Alex fell asleep at the edge of the bed, still holding her hand in hopes she would stir.

* * *

><p>Tiffany shook Alex's shoulder.<p>

"Come on honey, the nurses need us out of the way."

She was groggy herself but managed to shuffle out of the room and down the hall, flopping tiredly in waiting room chair. Alex stretched and paced himself awake.

"I'm going up," he said simply.

"And I'm going down. I think some clean clothes will do me good." She'd arrived and come straight to the hospital with a hastily packed bag still stowed in the rental car.

* * *

><p>"What's this?"<p>

Tiff straightened her blouse, fresh from changing. "Your friend was here while you were in the NICU. She left that for you after making sure I promised to apologize for her."

Alex opened the bag and found a fresh change of clothes, toothbrush and his deodorant. Iris had, in all good intentions, scoured the house for supplies while attending to Terra before work. She'd sprinted off to the office without waiting for him. He shoved it under his chair and sat back with more of a smile than Tiffany had seen since arriving.

"What's that about?" she wondered aloud, giving him the same suspicious squint Cheryl usually did.

The smile widened. "You know that little crease she gets, right there...when she's none too happy about something?" Alex pointed generally at the space between his own eyebrows.

"Yeah?"

"The nurses were doing some of their regular tests and whatnot... making our little guy pretty unhappy since he'd been sleeping. He got the same look."

Tiff managed a little cackle at that herself. "You know she hates that we notice those looks. She'll just loooove seeing it look back at her every day."

"Yeah. She will."

* * *

><p>"Somehow I couldn't envision you using a pink toothbrush," Iris giggled, explaining just how she knew which one was his.<p>

"Thanks for making the extra trip. The phone takes pictures, but not like this can." Alex hefted the digital SLR she'd retrieved at lunch, He'd guilted her into the run over via text, crying foul about her digging through his things in the morning. Turned out she'd done little digging at all, pulling all the clean clothes from a basket on the washer that he'd never carried up. Aside from that a quick trip to the master bath and she found his _blue _toothbrush and deodorant on the counter. "She's missing enough as it is. Least I can do is try to catch a little."

"She seems to have a little better color today."

It was only mildly encouraging, but she was right. The nurses had made regular visits for massages and caring for Cheryl's dressings. She did look less pale than she had most of the day before. Alex was mentally worn out and wanted most of all that she would show some real strides soon.

"When's your mom coming in?"

Alex sighed. Shannon had finally gotten through, wrangling every favor she had to get a message onto the sub James was on. There was no way he could get leave but she had given him all the latest updates before settling up a flight early in the morning. "Tomorrow. Around eleven unless she gets delayed."

Iris smiled. "Good. You could use some Grandma action around here."

A long-missed voice chimed in from the door. "I'm not the Grandma, but I have some experience."

Alex turned quickly toward the sound with a strange relief. Elaine stood with her typically subdued smile. Her skin was more tanned than he'd seen before, and her hair seemed whiter but the warmth in the older woman's deep brown eyes hadn't changed. He stepped close and enjoyed a warm hug from their friend.

"Your mother called. Thought I'd like to know what had happened. How's she coming?"

He couldn't believe he'd forgotten, but under the circumstances his focus was justly elsewhere. "We were just thinking she looks stronger today."

Elaine went to stand by the bed with a quiet greeting to Tiffany. "How long has it been?"

"About thirty hours."

"Hm." She turned back to Cheryl. "I would have thought you'd fight a bit harder," she chastised gently. "Especially after Natalie."

Iris and Tiffany stared at both Elaine and Alex, suddenly aware that they had missed out on a story. Alex deferred to Elaine to relate the version that had grown since the day Cheryl had appeared at the local eatery with the intent of putting Mrs. Miller in her place.

"My baby sister did that?"

Alex nodded. "I'm just glad there was over a thousand miles between them last December."

Iris nodded emphatically. "I've never seen her that... pissed. No way I would ever want to be on the wrong end of that."

Tiffany rolled her eyes remembering the briefing she'd gotten over that, also knowing just how far Olivia had pushed Cheryl... far enough for the younger to take a gun in her own fear, anger and defense. The results had been nearly disastrous. She didn't know if Iris was aware of that series of events, and now was not the time to delve into another story. One of the nurses came in, having noticed the gathering and insisted in a reduction of visitors.

"Well I need to get back to the office. Keep me posted?" Alex nodded. "Mel wants to come tomorrow. Ok?"

"I think she'll like that."

Tiffany stood and stretched. "And I think I could use a walk, and call Sean. You two stay."

Elaine watched as Alex let his gaze fall back on Cheryl's quietly resting form. Waves of light auburn hair lay freshly brushed around her face thanks to Tiff. The light blue hospital blanket was wrapped up around her body, tucked under each arm laying bare with leads and IV lines feeding information out and valuable fluids and nutrients in.

"So. How are you doing?"

He swallowed hard, controlling the golf ball that started to form in his throat. "I feel like she's slipping away from me Elaine. And I can't do anything about it. Between her and the kids I don't know where to be half the time, and I sure as hell don't know what to do."

"Putting up the brave face for everyone, huh?"

Alex felt grateful for the loving arm she placed around him. "Or maybe just having a panic moment. I know she's stronger than people think, but..."

She squeezed his hand. "This is new for you... not being able to 'fix' something. Personally, I think she just needs a little time."

"It's been almost two days."

"Then she should be about ready, right?" Elaine's smile was as reassuring as her presence. "How are the babies?"

* * *

><p>Tiffany took a long break, enjoying some of the scenery and cooler weather than Port Charles would be offering on the last day of July. Alex and Elaine stood watch for nearly an hour and a half before he excused himself to visit the NICU. When Tiff returned half an hour later Elaine was there alone.<p>

"He's upstairs?" she asked, finding him missing.

"Feeding time. I was going to go up, but he didn't want her to be alone."

Tiff flashed a quick smile. "That's not the only reason."

Elaine had a feeling about the rest and they exchanged a few comments, enjoying an easy conversation. They'd only met at the wedding but Cheryl and Alex had expressed such respect and love for their friends that Tiffany had no trouble accepting the woman.

"I'm glad you came. I think Alex appreciates having the added family."

"You know, if Jack hadn't passed, I wonder if we'd be in Silverthorne now. I've a feeling they might have stayed. When I left I think they felt free to follow their hearts instead of hanging around to be with us."

"I thought they were crazy, but after seeing them here. It fits. I do miss having her close. We just really pieced ourselves back together when Alex moved to work for you." Tiff thought back, envisioning her sister crying and nearly sick thinking he would be gone forever, then making the choice to go as well.

Later in the evening, after Elaine had gone to settle into her hotel room and non-family visitors were prohibited, Alex sat next to Cheryl in the dim light of her room. Tiffany had drifted off, having found a semi-comfortable position. The ward was very quiet with the exception of his soft voice.

"You're gonna be so proud of them. They've both got all the nurses charmed." He smiled, leaning closer. "I have to admit though... I could use some help. Running back and forth has me beat, hun." Alex rubbed her arm lightly and rearranged the blanket, changing the topic.

"New gown tonight? I like the little polka-dots. Much better than the plain blue." Alex took a breath to speak again but noticed a tiny twitch of her hand. "Tiff seems to like the pink better. Maybe tomorrow, huh?" he asked cautiously. She rewarded him with a deeper breath than he'd heard in days.

"Cher? You with me?" Energy flowed back into Alex's body, hoping she would answer. Another longer breath and the slightest noise from her throat. "Yeah, you're there aren't you," he coaxed, perching next to her to caress a cheek. "That's it."

Cheryl's hand raised blindly, feeling for him as her eyes fluttered. He grabbed the hand and kissed her fingers. "I'm here. See?"

Her eyes turned to slits and he got a glimpse of precious grey before she moved reflexively, bringing a wash of pain from her lower abdomen and the work Deb had done. She groaned and took in a deep breath, waking Tiffany, who shifted and watched without a word as Alex took the lead.

"Slow, take it slow." Cheryl's free hand worked out of habit and found its way to her belly, expecting in her mind that it was round and full. The change registered in a second and she was awake.

"Alex..." the fear in her voice was clear.

"I know."

"Alex, what... what did you do?" She clutched his arm in a near panic, as he'd known she would.

"What had to be done," he answered with as much authority as he could muster.

Tears welled as her head started to shake. "No. _No_. Alex..."

"Cher—"

"_No_. How could you?"

He was losing control and fast. Placing both hands on her face Alex held her. "Listen to me," he urged, waiting for her to meet his eyes. "They're upstairs."

She stared, registering the words. Uncertainty took over but she was steadied by him. "Upst... they're ok? But it's so early..."

Tiff leaned close, watching the transformation with nervousness.

"I know. But your babies are so beautiful Cher. Deb did such a great job taking care of our family." He pulled her close and held her as she cried in relief. A nurse stood nearby, alerted to her change by monitors at the station. A quick check verified none of the lines had been dislodged during the wakening and she went to message Drs. Smith and Chu.

"I have to see them."

Alex sighed. "I know. But I can't do that. You have to pass Deb, Dr. Chu and Dr. Vask— .. what was her name Tiff?"

"Vasilakis."

Cheryl wiped tears and tried to gather herself, still intent on getting upstairs as quickly as possible. "Who?"

"Cardiologist, darlin," Tiff drawled. "Your heart worked so hard, they've been checking non-stop to see if there was any damage."

"So, where are they? I'm ok," she pushed. Alex's exhaustion was kicking in now that he could relax about when she'd regain consciousness. Thankfully Tiffany was more rested.

"It's nine thirty at night, so don't expect to see them til morning. And don't tell me you're ok. You've been out for two days."

Their confused patient looked to Alex, who nodded. "You went down on me in the ER Wednesday night. Deb had you in surgery by six yesterday morning."

Cheryl's mouth fell slightly as did her eyes. "My babies are two days old, and I haven't seen them?" Alex saw her hands shake and heard the tremble in her voice. He gathered her up and held her again.

"Oh, they know all about you. I've been talking their little ears off about their Momma, and how much she loves them. Don't you worry." She curled up in his arms unhappily thinking of their premature babies being tended by strangers. "Hey. I know something that might help."

"You're going up to smuggle two babies down here?" she volunteered with muffled hope into his chest.

Alex managed to laugh. "No, sweetie. That would be just as bad for them as you rushing out of bed." He extricated himself from her and gathered some things from the bag Iris had dropped off. "Give me a few minutes."

Tiff took a spot on the opposite side of the bed and occupied Cheryl while Alex fiddled with his camera and unwrapped the extra box he'd picked up a week earlier, figuring that it wouldn't be needed for some while but glad it was available. Stealing a few glances at the sisters while he worked, he returned to Cheryl's side as promised and handed her a brand new iPad.

"Now, there are two slideshows. One is just us, and the other has photos from the last couple of days." She turned a sharp look at the last words. "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see before you could actually, you know, see." Alex glanced quickly at his watch. "Speaking of which, I should go. Just tap the screen like you would a mouse... you'll get the hang of it. I'll be back in a bit." He took a gentle kiss from her lips and disappeared.

"He's done that so many times I lost count," Tiff remarked.

One of the nurses popped in about that time and checked on her again, with Tiff's help getting Cheryl in a more seated position.

"Are you feeling hungry?"

Cheryl shrugged, staring at the device in her hands and the two icons on the screen.

"Since you've been living off fluids for a while, I'll take that as yes and get you some snacks. There's nothing on your chart about not having solid food. How about some milk or juice?"

A slight nod was all she got as Cheryl selected the file Alex had pointed out first and opened it. Tiffany looked over her shoulder as the first slide opened, black with simple text at the bottom:

_Alex loves Cheryl._

Photos started to slowly fade in, starting with one in a navy gown.

"I didn't know he had that," Cheryl said quietly narrating. "That was the night we met."

The next was a shot of the snowy park, although empty she recognized it easily. Then one of her birthday at the cemetery, snuck while she was stealing his boots away. The happy mischief on her face was evident. More shots flowed past, of times in Colorado not only of Cheryl but of Alex and them together. He'd found her backup files on the hard drive at home, which included several pictures she'd also secreted away. One was him, sweaty and shirtless at the old cabin.

"Ooh. Nice one," Tiff smirked.

Wedding and honeymoon pictures were there as well, along with some of the then new arrival pup. The excursion he'd had in New York while she worked was included, along with a carefully cropped shot of her asleep in the hotel bed after their morning 'exercise'.

"That was his birthday."

More pictures came, of holidays with family and the trip to Chicago, then what she figured was his parting picture of the Tree House as they left for Oregon. A wash of pink overtook the display, making Cheryl cringe at the sight of the old bathroom they'd suffered through for months, followed by their perfectly complete bedroom. She was amazed at the number of pictures Alex had collected, many of which were new to her. A second black slide appeared with its simple message:

_A new chapter._

There was a predictable progression starting with a snap of their positive home pregnancy test and moving through the growth photos they had scheduled throughout. Mixed in were pictures of Terra investigating the nursery under construction, toys and clothes purchased for the twins and several that must have been taken while Cheryl napped.

"What is that?" Tiff wondered as Cheryl hesitated over a photo.

"I think it's a hand."

"Oh my goodness, it is. Look at the little fingers," Tiff studied with amazement, tracing out the impression of a tiny hand pressing out from Cheryl's stomach. How Alex had caught the moment was unknown, but the effect was powerful.

"Tell me about them," Cheryl said, brushing away fresh tears.

Tiff watched her little sister lovingly. "Honey I wish I could."

"Of course you can..."

"Really, I can't. Your husband came down yesterday from seeing them settled into the NICU to check on you and flat out forbid anyone to see them until you. It's just been Alex and the staff."

She scowled a little. "And he's gone missing."

"Feeding time, I think. And last visit before they close up for the night. Even parents are out during the wee hours. He hasn't budged from either your side or theirs."

Cheryl chewed her lip in consideration and read the security bracelets repeatedly, at a loss of what to do with herself. Each plastic band had a barcode, doctor's name that she didn't recognize, some unidentified codes and 'THOMSON, BABY A - FEMALE' or 'B - MALE'.

* * *

><p>Alex set off a quick celebratory text to everyone, short and sweet.<p>

_New Mom finally awake. Hoping she will be declared well enough to meet babies tomorrow._

He let out a breath of relief and spent a while cuddling each of his children, watching formula drip into their feeding tubes. It seemed like a very short time before the nurses were ready to close down for the night, ushering him gently through the doors and back downstairs.

He trudged slowly into Cheryl's room where she sat idly flipping through applications on the iPad, letting Tiffany snooze peacefully next to her.

"Hey," he whispered. "What do you think?"

"I can't bring myself to look at pictures of them."

He'd expected her reaction. After so long and such a sudden end, she'd need to actually touch them to feel reassured.

"You had to wait until everyone had gone home," he teased gently from the edge of the bed. Alex leaned close and touched her sad face, glad to see her awake even if she was less than happy about the circumstances. "Did you eat?"

"I'm working on it."

She grasped his fingers, longing for contact. "Can I tell you something?"

He squeezed back and smiled. "Of course." She motioned him nearer and whispered in his ear.

"You smell."

He had to laugh. Of course he smelled, and worse. In fact Alex looked like hell. Regardless of the fresh clothes Iris had brought he still wore the same jeans and shirt from Wednesday. A few quick splashes of water had done little to help and he hadn't shaved in days. Even Tiffany had taken a break to settle into the guest room and shower before rushing back to the hospital.

"I guess I probably don't look so great either," she admitted.

"You're beautiful."

She hugged him regardless of the scruff of his beard against her neck.

* * *

><p>"So when can I go?"<p>

Deb blew a breath out. "I'm the last person you have to get past. Dr. Vasilakis is first, then Wei Chu. Then me."

Tiffany exchanged looks with Elaine and Iris and then Alex, fresh from a shower gratefully taken in the room's expansive stall. He rubbed the smooth skin where three days worth of beard had been cleanly shaved and listened to Cheryl try to cajole her way out of bed.

"I'm fine. See? Completely awake. I even ate something that resembled breakfast."

Deborah shook her head. "Sorry."

"Deb—"

"That's enough. _You _are not in charge." Alex's voice was stern enough to get her attention.

Cheryl huffed. "I just want—"

"_I _am." He eyed her carefully until she seemed to accept being stuck in bed, at least for the next half hour, when impatience would rise again. "Now, Dr. Vasilakis is outside waiting for the room to clear out so she can do her checkup."

Everyone bustled out except the patient and Alex. Ten minutes later Cheryl was one step closer to getting to the NICU. Unfortunately it took two more hours for Chu to show up. Tiffany disappeared to catch up with Sean and Shannon arrived and had just minutes to say hello before being shooed out again.

Cheryl chewed her lip waiting for the doctor's prognosis. "Well?"

He painstakingly reviewed the chart before making a pronouncement.

"Nearly back to normal."

She sighed in disappointment.

"But I think good enough to get up and around. Probably make you feel better."

Cheryl clasped her hands together. "You have no idea. One more."

"Alright, lemme see if I can round her up. I need to get upstairs soon."

Dr. Smith appeared before he could get halfway to the doors. "My turn?"

"Poke away," Cheryl volunteered.

Deb gave a sharp laugh. "You say that now. Just wait til I'm done with you." She turned to Alex. "You may as well go. We're going to be a while."

"You sure?" he half asked her, half Cheryl.

Deb nodded. "Your friends have already volunteered to help, although the nurses will do the hard stuff. We're going to get her up, which will hurt like hell. And she'll have a shower, which probably won't feel much better. Then I'm betting after the nurse is done, our patient will need a rest while I decide if everything is progressing ok."

Alex cringed and kissed her before leaving at a trot for the eleven o'clock feeding.

* * *

><p>Tiffany huddled with Deb as Alex returned, anxious to see how things had gone.<p>

"Believe me, she's a master at it."

"At what?"

Tiff looked to him. "Closing up."

"That bad? I was hoping we could squeak through before it got that far," he hedged.

Deb had seen it too. "I think she's a little lost with everything that happened. It is a bit jarring for moms who experience this type of birth. She never had a chance to prepare."

"And now she feels left out. Like she missed it all," Tiffany added.

"She _did _miss it all." Alex bit unhappily. "Tell me she can see them now."

Shannon and Elaine stood aside just enough to keep track of what was being said before adding their thoughts.

Deb held up her hands to stop the flow of chatter quickly growing among the quartet. "I'd say yes right now, but I'm betting she's fallen asleep since we left her. When's the next scheduled visit with the twins?"

"Couple hours," Alex answered quickly.

* * *

><p>"Cheryl Ann, you have to eat."<p>

A disinterested glare came in response and Tiffany slumped in her chair in frustration. Aside from her sister, all visitors had made themselves scarce. Alex stepped inside the room after a quick conference with the medical staff.

"She's right. Eat your lunch, please."

"I'm not hungry," she moped.

He made a show of checking out the items on her tray. "Doesn't look so bad."

Cheryl pushed the tray toward him.

"Well, the pudding does look good. I guess if you don't want to get out of here, I'll take it."

She perked up and a glimmer of eagerness crept past the gloomy expression she'd worn since being set back in bed after the shower. Even through the pain of first moving, the warm water felt good. Cheryl had been sure Dr. Smith would give the all clear, but instead had left without much discussion. She'd drifted off waiting and woken to find Tiffany with a tray of hospital food.

"I can go? Really?"

"Not if you don't eat." Alex disappeared again for a split second and pushed a wheelchair in. "Gotta have your strength to get up and in this little buggy."

"Now?"

He pointed to the tray as an answer and the bowl of soup was instantly in her hands.

"Bribes. Why does it always come down to that?" Tiff dripped happy sarcasm.

"The beans too."

Cheryl protested mildly. "They're cold."

He showed no sign of budging so she finished the roll and ate the green beans. She looked at the pudding grudgingly until he let her off the hook.

"You can save that for later I guess," he said, rubbing circulation through both legs. "Tiff? You want to let me have her for a few minutes?"

The tall blonde patted him on the shoulder as she walked out and he helped Cheryl swing her legs over the edge of the bed. She managed to stand with a groan and steadied herself against his solid frame, prompting a tender embrace.

"Ready?"

Cheryl bobbed her head emphatically and took the three steps to the wheelchair.

* * *

><p>Cheryl waited with as much patience as she could muster after sitting in bed for a day, not counting the two she had slept through. Alex had disappeared around a partition and left her with Tiff for monitoring. "Where did he go, China?"<p>

"Patience, Cheryl Ann."

"Patience hell, I want to see my babies," she pouted.

Alex's slow reappearance stopped her protest as he approached with a small bundle carefully cradled against his chest.

"Here we go. Weighing in at four pounds, two ounces today..." he knelt in front of the chair, "your son, my lady." He gently passed the baby to her and watched the tears surface as she held her son for the first time.

"He's really ours?" Tracing the tiny black hairs on his scalp, Cheryl marveled at every inch.

"Mhm. See, matching bracelets and everything."

"What's this?"

Alex checked the small button taped to the tiny chest. "Wireless monitor. Our kids are high tech already."

She sniffled, inspecting the baby's hands and pushing the swaddling back enough to place a palm on his bare back. Her touch elicited a small grunt and he squinted at her briefly before curling up with a grip on Cheryl's finger. "Alex, he's beautiful."

Alex watched in amazement at the obvious recognition the infant had for her. She sat peacefully with him for several minutes, speaking softly so he could hear her voice, now without the buffer of flesh and amniotic fluid between them.

"My God, he's adorable," Tiffany cooed proudly.

"Mr. Thomson?" a nurse behind him spoke quietly. He looked back and she waved a little, enticing him over. Once again he vanished, leaving the twosome to continue bonding.

Clasping and unclasping his fingers, their son gripped Cheryl's gown with one hand and kept the other in contact with her fingers. She nuzzled soft kisses on his head and rested her eyes only on him, absorbing the feel of the tiny body against her and the deep satisfying breaths he took in. Tiffany managed to sneak in a few soft caresses of her own, admiring her new nephew.

"Uh oh," Tiff said happily. "Look."

Alex walked softly back to them carrying their second bundle. "My little bag of sugar," he announced.

"What?"

He grinned and explained. "She was born precisely four pounds. Just like a bag of sugar."

The nurse passed behind and corrected him. "She's at three and fourteen today."

"That's my girl," he said proudly.

"But, that's less. How can you be so happy?"

"It's more than yesterday, that's why."

Cheryl's brows knitted and she arched up trying to see. "Gimme," she finally demanded.

"Greedy," he teased, bending to nestle her into Cheryl's body. She sat contentedly with both arms wrapped around her children, the three of them together for the first time in days. Alex knelt next to them, hovering over his family.

"I can't believe how strong they look," she wondered softly and watched their daughter stretch out an arm and splayed fingers toward her twin.

The nurse passed back through to check on them. "What happened to the tubes?" Alex asked.

"Doctor wants to test without them for a while, so we have extra O-two in the isolette just to help them along. Those are two determined little ones. Personally, I don't think they'll be needing the CPAP again." The hefty black woman stepped away for a second and moved a chair over for Alex. "Maybe you and Mrs. T can figure out what to name these children now that everyone is together."

Tiffany stood after the nurse left to attend to other babies. "I think it's time I left you all for a little family time."

"Oh no, you don't have to," Cheryl assured her.

"I've been dying for a cup of coffee. The cafeteria isn't too bad. I might have to get one of those chocolate chip muffins to go with it." Tiff swept away after a pair of fingertip kisses had been applied to her new niece and nephew.

Alex scooted closer. "Come on, sharesies."

Cheryl reluctantly allowed him to take his son back with a 'hey little man' and they sat side by side cuddling and murmuring to each.

"I suppose the nurse is right. They need names. You've watched them longer than me, what do you think?"

"Well, she's oldest, so she should be first." It was a technicality, since they were only about two minutes apart, but there had to be a starting point. Alex reached over and gently rubbed his daughter's cheek.

Looking down, she asked the infant directly. "I don't suppose you want to tell Momma what your name should be, beautiful girl?"

"I think short of her momma, she _is _the prettiest in the whole place. But then, I'm jaded," Alex bragged. Cheryl smiled at the joy he obviously felt.

He saw a glint form in her eye and grew suspicious. "What?"

She looked down again. "I think Daddy just found your name sweetheart."

"Huh?"

"Jade."

Alex mulled it over. "Jade Thomson. I like it."

Cheryl watched him process. "Jade what?"

"Hmm." He thought for a few minutes, watching the two women in his life. "Nicole?"

"That's one down," she smiled and placed a kiss on Jade's fuzz covered head. "What about him?"

"I think... you need to decide. You started out referring to 'him' before we even knew what we had. My bet is that you've been harboring a name in there for quite a while."

Cheryl flashed a slightly guilty look. "Ok, so I have. Bonus is, looking at him, it seems to work. What about Tyler?"

Alex quizzed the child in his arms. "What do you think son? Does Mommy know what she's talking about?"

"Hey, now."

His smile was catching and they giggled together despite a wince from Cheryl at the pain it caused. "Tyler then. Tyler Damon Thomson."

"Really?"

"Yep. He needs something... manly."

The nurse checked in again and noted a change in the air. "Why do I get the feeling you're ready to fill out those birth certificates now?"

Tiffany returned from her break and overheard the comment. "We have names?"

"Yes," they answered in tandem.

"Well I'm glad. The line of people out here waitin' to meet them is ridiculous. It's only right they get introduced properly."

Cheryl's brow crinkled as usual. "What do you mean, 'line of people'?"

"Honey, I've got Grandmas, Grandpas, friends, neighbors..."

Her face fell unexpectedly at the mention of grandparents. "Have you talked to Momma and Daddy?"

"Well of course. Where do you think I was this morning? Somebody had to go and pick them up from the airport."

"What?"

Tiff reveled in having gotten the drop on her sister. "You don't really think they would miss meeting their first grandchildren do you? Momma was upset they couldn't come right away, but they had to get someone to take care of things at the farm on short notice."

Nurse Monroe poked a wary eye at them after overhearing the discussion. "Just how many people are you talking about?'

Tiff looked up and ticked off people on her manicured nails. "Let's see... Momma and Daddy... your Mom, her boss, Iris and her friend... the neighbors... um. Including me that's... nine?

"Honey, we can't let eight more people in here. There's no room, and we can't have that kind of disturbance around the children."

Four people looked at one another trying to figure the best way to let everyone meet the much-anticipated babies.

"Can we take them out to the waiting area?"

Monroe seemed unsure but assented to a brief excursion. "Five minutes tops. Those monitors don't have a very long range, and the babies need to be back into the warmers soon."

Alex rose carefully and handed Ty over to Cheryl. "I'll go tell everyone and get them ready."

* * *

><p>After the carefully restrained introduction was over Nurse Monroe wheeled Cheryl and the twins back to the NICU while Alex talked with the group and showed off pictures on the iPad Iris retrieved from the room.<p>

"Ok, one visitor can go in now, but everyone else will have to wait," the nurse announced.

Alex took a breath to speak to Shannon before trotting off quickly. He returned a half-minute later. "Ok everybody. Since we can only have one, we're going to have to stick to Grandparents today." With a nod to his mom he continued. "Since this is the first for Cheryl's side we're going to go with Crumholz."

Mr. C was all smiles. "Go ahead Mother."

"Actually," Alex interrupted, "Cher's asked for you, sir."

"It's Ed, son. Are you sure?"

Tiffany circled an arm around her mother. "It's always been them versus us, hasn't it Momma?" she grinned. "Go on Grampa, but we expect a good story over dinner."

* * *

><p>The house was eerily quiet even with Cheryl's return. She'd managed to get Alex to sleep in their bed Saturday and Sunday night without her, hoping he'd get some real rest instead of being cramped up in a chair next to the hospital bed. After three chaotic days with not only the twins but a myriad of guests the new parents were finally alone together.<p>

"I love our families and friends, but..."

"Nice to get rid of them?"

"Yeah," she agreed. Her folks had to get back to the farm after the short visit while Shannon and Elaine both figured their presence was starting to become more of a burden than help. Tiffany had stayed through seeing her discharged at midday and headed home herself after securing a promise from Alex that he'd send all the photos when he got a chance.

Alex disappeared to change for bed and came back to an empty room. He found her leaning against the nursery door looking at the empty beds.

"Hey. Just because we can't bring them home doesn't mean they aren't going to be ok."

"I know," she answered with a controlled sniffle. "It's just..."

"I know. Come on. May as well get some sleep." He lead her gently to bed and stood ready to assist as she settled in.

As they lay in bed each struggled with the situation. Alex felt just a bit better, finally having one piece of his puzzle back in place but still very worried over the two tiny lives steadily gaining ground a few miles away. He was not entirely surprised, but amazed at how strongly he felt for them even after such a short time. There was an undeniable tenseness he felt thinking about their progress, yet when Jade or Tyler was in his arms, the world shrank and there was nothing but their need for him.

He now faced the conflict of being home and happy with Cheryl finally out of the hospital, yet leaving the twins behind. For five days they had all been in the same place and he could easily see to all three.

Cheryl was torn on it as well, dreading each second away from the preemies, even with the knowledge that they needed rest as much or more than being held and cuddled as she instinctively wanted. Being at the hospital was at once a relief and frustrating. Each second seemed to fly by when she could see and hold each baby, and then wait as time dragged by, letting them sleep. At least the next day offered something to do in those periods, as she would start working at the task of replacing formula with expressed milk for their tube feeding. Until they were ready to eat normally, it was the best that could be done.

* * *

><p>"Come on, you can do this," Cheryl coaxed Jade as gently as she could manage through the frustration she felt. Tyler was successfully off his tube after four days of trying, but her little girl was just not picking it up. She was now two days behind him and showed no inclination of making the step.<p>

Alex held a bottle while Ty sucked steadily. "Relax Cher. It'll come."

"She has to eat, Alex."

He heard the tremor in her voice. "Yes, she does," he agreed quietly. "Maybe she's just a bit stubborn, like someone else I know."

"So it's my fault?"

He sighed. "No, she's just not the same as her brother." Alex touched her hand softly and walked away hoping to avoid a meltdown. From the corner of his eye he saw Cheryl take a slow calming breath and let it out. A few paces more and her voice carried just enough to know she was talking to Jade, but he had no idea what was said. Alex had a little father-son chat as well while he finished a circle around the NICU, coming back up behind the chair where she sat rocking ever so slightly.

Cheryl looked up at the sound of his steps with a smile. "Look."

Alex peeked around the cover she held just enough to see his daughter contentedly having lunch. No tubes, no bottles. "What happened?"

"Not sure. I was just trying to relax, so I hummed a little. I could feel tension drop off her. She opened her little mouth and just went to work."

Kneeling, he watched with joy. Half the battle was won. "What did you say to her?"

"Um... oh, I just said she couldn't go home and see her room if she didn't eat."

Alex laughed out loud, remembering Tiffany's comment a week earlier. He stood enough to hug her tightly with one arm. "Bribes. Just like her Momma."

They both breathed massive sighs of relief knowing Jade had finally turned the corner on eating.

* * *

><p>"So, when can we take them home?" Cheryl pressed. The twins were at thirty five weeks and had shown remarkable improvement.<p>

"We're still getting inconsistent Apgars Mrs. Thomson. I honestly can't give you a date." The neonatologist was trained in being patient with new parents, especially those who required extra care. "The best I can say is, it could be in two days or two weeks. Although they haven't needed the CPAP, we've continued with oxygen supplementing and still get random scores on their respiration. That's what concerns me most."

She sighed at the thought of them away from home for another two weeks. Alex was out getting the Subaru fitted and inspected with carseats with equal hope of ending the daily trudge through the hospital. He'd also been trying to squeeze in work, knowing that unfinished projects were falling behind each day. When they left the hospital each evening he was torn between spending time with Cheryl and trying to keep up with pending jobs.

* * *

><p>Alex found his way upstairs near eleven after spending nearly two hours holed up in the office, trudging up bleary-eyed and barely able to take each step without tripping himself. He'd gotten in the habit of checking the nursery first, many times finding her there hovering over the cribs or stuffed animals waiting to be used.<p>

Cheryl lay curled on the loveseat, arms wrapped around both toys he had bought so long ago. She cried openly and he rested on the arm near her head, brushing back waves of hair now longer than she'd normally left it.

"Hey. We're one good day from getting them out of the NICU."

She gathered up fear and anger, letting it loose at him as the best target available, undoing the positive spin he tried to place on their situation. Out of energy and any desire to fight, he simply stood and walked away.

Several minutes later, feeling regretful about her outburst Cheryl came to bed with all intent of apologizing. The words stuck in her throat when she saw him half-undressed and passed out on his side of the bed. His mind and body had given up just after dropping his pants over the chair, leaving navy undershorts and a white tee as his makeshift sleepwear. Unable to move him, Cheryl grabbed a throw and snuggled up with him on top of the covers, silently vowing to remember how everything was affecting him as well as herself.


	27. Chapter 27

'One' good day turned out to be three, and the twins were moved to the regular care ward, much to the delight of both Alex and Cheryl.

"You're all going to be out of here soon," Nurse Monroe commented during a visit. She'd been the one nearby for most of the twins' first two and a half weeks and was eager to see them graduate. "In fact, the neonatologist told me to remind you that if you wanted your son circumcised, now's the time."

Cheryl looked down at Ty and then at Alex. Somehow they'd never completely resolved the issue. It had come up, but not in terms of actually saying what either believed to be correct. Looking down at the bundle in her arms, she found an intense instinctive answer.

"Nobody's hurting him. He's perfect just the way he is."

Alex finished making a note in his phone and flashed a quizzical look her way.

"What?"

"I don't know," he admitted, and glanced down at his groin. "I guess I figured you'd be more... traditional about it."

Cheryl cringed thinking about the procedure. "Actually, I think it's kindof barbaric. Iris showed me a video of what they do. I have no idea how any man can bring himself to do that to another." She lifted Tyler up and gave him a light kiss. "You can keep all of your parts sweetie. Don't you worry."

* * *

><p>Cheryl paced waiting for the pediatrician to finish yet another checkup. Three times a day, at the end of which he would pronounce his findings. Alex stood stock still, watching as the man reviewed charts.<p>

"Well," he started slowly, "I hate to say this..."

Cheryl started to cringe.

"But you're on your own."

Alex drew his hands from his jeans. "You mean?"

"We can go?" Cheryl finished. "All of us?"

The doctor nodded and Alex wrapped a happy arm around her shoulders. Even though she was well on her way to being completely healed from the caesarian he still held himself carefully around her.

"You'll have to pass the car seat inspections and all the rest, but yes."

"You're sure?" Alex wondered, afraid to incur her ire but determined to be safe.

The older man smiled a little. "I don't think there's anything we can do here that you can't take care of at home. They'll be better off getting settled there with you than having people bustling around all the time."

It took a good portion of the afternoon to get paperwork settled, inspections done, checklists of take-home items completed, and last-minute pre-load feedings given before the twins were safely buckled into the back seat of the Legacy. Cheryl squeezed out of the car and pulled her phone out, snapping a pic of the nearly napping babies and sent it off to everyone in her address book along with a short and very sweet message:

_Finally headed home!_

Three weeks and almost two days after their early arrival, Jade and Tyler took their first car ride. Half an hour through the start of rush hour traffic saw Alex very carefully navigating into the garage where Cheryl could swear she heard him let out a relieved sigh. He left her with the two carriers in the long entry hall while getting Terra set up quietly for their entrance.

The shepherd did remarkably well, curiously sniffing each baby with care. Although her cold nose left tiny wet dots on their faces which neither seemed to appreciate, the greetings went smoothly. Terra trotted upstairs behind them as Alex and Cheryl headed for the nursery eager to have their children resting in their cribs. She hovered nearby and finally lay down at the end of Jade's bed watching as each baby was cuddled and finally tucked in for a nap.

Cheryl stood there for a few minutes, content to see each bundled and nodding off while Alex backed away and sat on the loveseat. When she turned her smile faded, seeing him leaning forward with his head in his hands. He opened one to her loving touch and she felt the dampness of tears. In nearly four years Cheryl had never seen him cry. He looked up at her and she saw the trail of wetness down his face as he pulled her tight.

"Thought I was going to lose you. And them."

Alex clung to her, finally letting go of the stress he'd held back for the past weeks. He'd been her rock, keeping her spirits up, bringing his calm strength when Cheryl's fears and frustrations were winning out.

"I know," she answered quietly. She cradled his head and stroked the thick black hair as he breathed deep, reassuring breaths of her presence. Cheryl stood and let him lean on her until Alex finally straightened and wiped his face.

"Are they asleep?" he asked, working his way back to normal.

Her smile warmed the room. "I don't know... I think there's still some movement over here."

Alex reached in and rubbed Ty's little restless body until he fell asleep.

"I have an idea."

"Hm?"

"I think we should get them on the webcam to Todd and Megan. They haven't been properly introduced yet."

Alex perked up. "So I can show off to my brother?"

"That's the idea," she grinned.

* * *

><p>"Oh God, look who's got Daddy wrapped around her little finger already," Todd taunted.<p>

Alex looked up with the same giddy expression he always had when Jade was in his arms. "You're just jealous."

"How's that?"

"Because," Alex smirked. "I have two beautiful girls in my house. You just have one."

"Tell me about it," Megan groaned. Their second was another boy and although she was completely in love with the baby, she'd hoped for a girl to even things up. "I'm outnumbered." She leaned in. "Hold her up for me."

He held Jade up a bit. "Say hi to Aunt Megan."

"Oh goodness she's adorable. I wanna hold her."

Alex screwed up his face. "Not right now you don't. That's not a very nice thing to do to Daddy, sweetheart." He got up from his seat and wandered off. "But I still love you," he added in the distance.

Megan giggled at him. "What goes in, must come out."

"That's the cycle around here."

"The routine includes his birthday pretty soon. Any ideas what we can send?"

Cheryl sighed. "Sadly, I haven't thought much about it. Now that we're all home maybe I'll come up with something, even if it's just cake."

"Maybe you can just get him to relax a little."

"Yeah, I'm working on it. He's been very worried, and you know how Alex is about letting anyone see it. Plus he's behind on work. He expected to have enough time to finish these jobs before the twins were born but you see how that came out." She held Tyler close while he enjoyed an after-lunch nap.

Todd reclined with his arm around Megan. "Don't worry about him too much. Looks like he's settling in to me."

Cheryl didn't feel it was necessary to share the 'letting go' moment he'd had in the nursery. _About damned time_, she figured. _And I've had plenty myself._

"Ok we're back. You can stop talking about us now," Alex teased.

"Yeah, yeah. I want to see my niece and her momma together." Todd sat forward, waiting. There was a careful exchange and he got a good look at the pair. "Wow. She does look just like you, Cheryl."

"Oh no," she protested. "She has her Daddy's eyes."

* * *

><p>After two weeks home they made an afternoon trip to the office to introduce the twins to Cheryl's team. Iris lead the charge in holding a baby shower, which coincidentally occurred on the exact date she had originally planned. She'd figured on getting it done before Cheryl went on leave instead of halfway through but wasn't disappointed having the babies around to cuddle.<p>

"Ok, ok. Now Alex is going to like this one, but I dunno about Cheryl." She cradled Tyler carefully while he ripped paper from the box. Pulling out a onesie that was obviously going to be too big for a little while, he grinned and flipped it so the room could see. Across the front was written "_I was planned._" His smile grew knowing what was next as the curious look on Cheryl's face brewed. Alex pulled out a second with a different message. "_I wasn't._"

"Oh, that's not nice."

"But true. And funny," he laughed.

"Well at least the colors are neutral. We can switch them back and forth."

Cheryl let out a little 'tsk' but a hint of smile betrayed a bit of amusement, mostly at her husband. Jade slept soundly in the carrier at her side regardless of the parade of visitors rubbing her cheeks or grasping tiny fingers.

"Your turn," Alex said. He gave a nod at the stack of gifts.

She plucked one up and quickly snapped the tape holding the box shut.

"This is never going to end, is it?" she asked, peering into the box.

Jeff laughed over her shoulder. "Nope."

Cheryl shook her head and held the box out for everyone to see. Side by side, another pair of onesies. This time one black and one white, with images of eggs and bacon respectively.

"Hah! That's awesome."

Iris nodded with Alex's assessment. "But, I don't think you can swap those. He's definitely bacon."

* * *

><p>Cheryl's leave went by in what seemed the blink of an eye. They'd 'lost' weeks while the children were at the hospital and just seemed to find a real rhythm when she had to go back to work. Alex caught her hovering in the nursery after his shower.<p>

"Hey, you look ready."

She turned to him with tears.

"Or maybe not."

"I don't want to go."

Jeff had arranged half days for the first few weeks to let them get adjusted. Alex simply stood and let her be until she gave a little huff and accepted the briefcase he held. He would just as soon keep her home to help with the twins, and the adjustment period would hopefully tell if he could manage them alone and still get work done.

* * *

><p>After three weeks an obvious pattern emerged where Alex worked well into the evenings as Cheryl assumed control of the children. Both were exhausted regularly, as expected, but managed as best they could. As days passed and the amount of time Alex and Cheryl spent together and awake declined both felt the frustration. Once she was back on full days and holidays approached it finally came to a head.<p>

Cheryl came home and quickly changed to baby-friendly clothes before sprinting back downstairs. Ty and Jade occupied the living room, within view of the office and Alex's work space and he sat wearily on the couch waiting for her.

"I can't do this."

She froze, unsure exactly what he meant but frightened by the admission. Cheryl watched as he picked up Tyler and held him up on a shoulder to calm some fussiness.

"Can't do what?"

"_This_," he emphasized.

Her brow knitted and she reached for their son. "What are you talking about? You're great with them."

"And that's all I do."

"No it isn't. You work."

"Half the night. And I still don't get everything done."

Unhappy at being away from them so much, Cheryl took it as an accusation. "What do you want me to say? I'm sorry we had two instead of one?"

"_No_. I'm saying, I need help. _We_ need help. I love them, you know that. But there's no way I can care for them all day and get any work out. And when was the last time we had an adult conversation? Most of the time the closest we get is when we're asleep and that doesn't last long. Hell, I can't even remember the last time we had sex."

She frowned but didn't disagree. The last time they'd even made an attempt at renewing that part of their relationship Jade had woken crying before a single article of clothing could be removed. Cheryl looked down as Ty wiggled in her arms, ready for dinner. She let out a heavy sigh.

"Ok. You're right. Now what?"

Alex stretched himself up and off the couch, scooping Jade out of her rocker. Cradling her in one arm, he hugged Cheryl and Tyler. "First, we feed them. Then you and I are going to sit and have a meal together, and talk about how we manage ourselves."

Two hours later they sat quietly rocking full and sleepy babies, munching cold sandwiches and considering solutions. Cheryl made a quick call to Iris looking for information on Melanie's schedule. Although their friend wasn't available for full time care, she did have two days a week open and was more than willing to come to the house instead of making the Thomsons pack up and deliver the children to her.

"I feel better already."

"I'm not sure I do," Cheryl said softly.

"She'll be here, with them and me. I just won't have to dedicate every second to worrying over them. Plus, Mel will probably have a ton of great things to teach us. It's a start."

"I could just quit and go back to trading."

"Then you wouldn't get any work done either. And be honest... you, me and them in the same house twenty-four seven?" He raised en eyebrow at her. Cheryl returned the expression. "Besides, you love your job as much as I do mine. We just have to figure how both of us can work and still have our munchkins."

"It _is_ about time we took control of ourselves again."

* * *

><p>Three weeks later Alex stood cautiously in the hall listening to the silence of the house.<p>

"They're asleep?" Cheryl whispered.

He nodded while walking as softly as possible into their bedroom. She stood in the dimmed light wearing the same icy nightgown Alex had nearly walked into a wall over their first night together en route to Colorado. He wasted no time in sidling up to close his arms around her.

Cheryl smiled and pressed into him. "I can't believe we had to schedule this."

"Whatever works." Alex smoothed his hands over the silky fabric. "Mmmm, God you feel good."

"Flatterer."

He knew enough that she was conscious of the new scar, a few extra pounds that remained and the permanent shift of her hips. "I can't help myself."

She opened her mouth to protest and Alex took full advantage, kissing her until any other thoughts melted away. A pleased little whimper escaped the back of her throat as he pulled away.

"You ok with this?"

Cheryl gave a little nod. "What were some of those words, again?"

"Oh, you mean... 'skin' or 'tingle'..."

"Keep talking."

Alex not only talked but demonstrated the words he'd texted throughout the day, along with many others.


	28. Chapter 28

The Next Spring...

Alex mounted the stairs and found the dim light in the nursery. Expecting the babies to be asleep, he poked his head in to see what the matter was and found Cheryl holding Jade up on a shoulder. His daughter peeked up with bright, happy eyes.

"What are you doing awake little girl? Isn't it past your bedtime?"

Cheryl swayed gently and rubbed the baby's back. "Well, that's what I asked and she just didn't seem interested in sleeping. She's not hungry, messy, fussy, or anything else. Just awake."

Jade reached out past her momma's shoulder and grabbed at Alex's face, conveniently close as he cooed at her.

"I've got to clean up. Geez," he commented and turned for the bedroom and a shower. Jade's reaction was immediate as her face scrunched unhappily and she reached again as if to bring him back.

"Da."

Cheryl turned her head in wonder and stood sideways in the room, looking over at Alex. He froze at the sound and stared back. It was nearly impossible to think Jade actually attached meaning to the word, but it was still powerful to hear.

"Da."

"I think she wants her Daddy."

"Honey, look at me. I can't get this all over her." Covered in dirt and what looked to be sheetrock dust, holding his daughter was out of the question.

Jade pouted and tiny tears bubbled out of her eyes. "_She wants her Daddy_."

Alex waited a second and peeled off the filthy shirt, tossing it aside. He stood bare chested in the hall to take his daughter who quieted immediately. She curled up against him as he talked to her.

"So, you want to know what Daddy did today?" he asked, and meandered back to the nursery as Cheryl went to ready herself for bed.

Ten minutes later the light went off across the hall and Alex wandered into the bedroom. Cheryl stood in her jersey nightshirt looking out over the snow covered deck.

"She went to sleep?"

"Out like a light. Either I'm that boring or all she really wanted was a little cuddle before bed."

Appreciating the new view, Cheryl let her hands find purchase on his waist. "I can't blame her."

"Oh really."

She made a soft agreeing sound as her mouth teased the skin of his chest. "Do you know how sexy it is when a man holds his baby?"

Alex held as steady as his legs would allow. "_A _man?"

A throaty laugh followed. "Mmm. _My _man, then."

"I'm all dirty you know."

Cheryl glanced toward the master as if to indicate he should go shower as originally intended. In the five minutes he was gone she turned the lights down and the stereo on low. He stood behind her at the french doors in only his towel. She turned with a wicked grin.

"Every time you do that I remember the hotel in Ohio."

"You've been stealing my towel for over four years now."

She pulled the stark white towel away and dropped it on the hard wood floor. "Got a problem with that?"

* * *

><p>Summer, a Year Later...<p>

Jill watched from a lawn chair as Jade and Tyler explored the back yard. Barry had both of her kids out at the park for some 'Daddy' time and she'd gone for a walk, ending up next door after following the creek bed and sounds of the children playing. Cheryl came out to sat next to her with lemonades for each of them.

"Terra is just wonderful with them. In my mind I worried about such a large dog with little kids, but she's so gentle."

Cheryl relaxed and shut her eyes, absorbing the sun.

"Aren't you afraid they will wander too far?" Jill's concern was obvious.

A knowing smile formed across her neighbor's face without so much as one eye cracking open. "Not really. My babysitter has it under control." It wasn't completely true, but with Jill there she took advantage of the extra set of eyes. Her ears were completely attuned to their status as well.

"Huh?"

"Just watch."

She did and sure enough Jade started to fade out into the yard, farther than Jillian would have let her children go unattended at two years old. Terra slipped over quietly and positioned herself in the toddler's way. The tactic worked for a moment and Jade stepped slightly aside, then forward again. Terra moved, just enough to re-establish position and halt her progress.

"What's she doing?" Jill wondered.

"_Herding."_


	29. Chapter 29

Thanksgiving...

Cheryl sat quietly on one of the barstools while Alex cleaned in the kitchen. Normally she would jump right in to help but he could tell something was on her mind. Alex glanced over in the middle of wiping the counters.

"You're kinda quiet over there. Long day?"

She pursed her lips briefly. "_Interesting_."

Alex continued working. "That's good, right?"

"Maybe. I saw Deb today." Her voice was light and conversational, as if they'd just happened to meet on the street. In fact, it wasn't completely unheard of that the two mountain girls would have lunch from time to time.

"And how is everything with her?"

"Good."

The limited answers were drawing out Alex's curiosity, along with the continued crease in her brow and the almost unnoticed nibbling of her bottom lip. He stopped to give her a pointed look.

"And how are you?"

Cheryl reached for a grape in a bowl left out and ate it before answering.

"Pregnant."

The word hung between them, punctuated by the occasional giggle from Ty or Jade as they played by the window. Alex stared and then fumbled the spray bottle.

"I thought we... Are you sure?" he asked hurriedly. "Of course you are..."

She couldn't help but smile at his uncertainty and simply waited for it to settle in.

"We're having another baby?"

Cheryl nodded. "Surprise?"

Alex sat next to her cautiously and remained quiet for a long few seconds.

"We're having another baby."

* * *

><p>Christmas<p>

"I cannot believe how long this day has been," Cheryl moaned, collapsing onto the couch at Sean and Tiffany's penthouse. She slowly propped her boot-clad feet on the table and slouched, laying her head back on an overstuffed pillow. She pressed her hands against her face and remained there until Alex similarly fell next to her.

"They can't be asleep yet," she uttered.

"Ohhhh, nooooo. 'Aunt Tiffy' is telling them a bedtime story," was his knowing response.

She snickered and peeked between parted fingers, "How long do you give her?"

"Maybe another three minutes," he said, as the doorbell rang. Alex saved Cheryl the effort of answering it and found Robert Scorpio waiting.

"Commissioner," he said, waving him in. "Sean went out on a couple of errands. Said he'd be back in about forty minutes."

"Do I know you?" Scorpio drawled.

"We met once, but I doubt you found it necessary to remember me. Alex Thomson."

Robert started into the penthouse but stopped quickly, surprised to see Cheryl there. "Cheryl?"

"Robert," she replied calmly. Just then a small yet quick black-haired boy streaked into the room, followed closely by a slightly smaller strawberry blonde girl. Alex bolted after the boy, scooping him up.

"Oh yeah, he's a runner alright," grabbing the child around the waist and twirling him around. The boy squealed in delight as his sister ran to Cheryl.

"Momma," she cooed, with a more than slightly tired tone. She curled up onto Cheryl's lap, arms around her neck.

"I thought you were getting a story," she said, hugging the girl and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.

Robert did a double-take. "Are these... yours? I mean, I thought you couldn't..."

"Yes, they are. That's Tyler Damon, and this is Jade Nicole... Thomson," she informed him.

He turned back to look at Alex again, who was entertaining Ty. "All this time, I figured you'd gone back to New York working the big money. Disappeared in a bit of a hurry if I recall."

She looked thoughtful for a minute and smiled peacefully. "Didn't have much to stay for aside from Tiff, but just the right reason to leave," she said, looking at her husband.

"Well it looks like you turned it out alright. Now, Tyler is a fairly normal name for a boy, but... 'Jade'?" the Commissioner asked.

_True_, Cheryl thought. But easy enough question to answer. "Sweetheart," she said to the child in her arms, "Say hello to my friend Robert."

Jade turned her head toward Scorpio, stunning him with a pair of pale green eyes flecked with amber. "'lo, 'Bert," she said, and yawned.

"We lucked out on her having Dad's eyes. The name actually came from Alex being prejudiced thinking his daughter was the prettiest in the whole hospital."

"She's a beautiful child. Hey, that reminds me... did Sean ever fill you in on the result of that tip you sent a few years back?" Her brow creased, trying to remember what he might be talking about. He could see immediately that it didn't ring any bells, and provided a refresher. "Guess you've had plenty of other things to think about. The Jerome lawyer that you saw here in town?"

"Oh, him. What happened?"

"Turns out you did a lot of people a big favor by bringing him to my attention," he announced.

Cheryl continued to cradle her daughter, stroking her back softly as she spoke with her old 'friend'. "How so?"

"Well, I started poking around and found that not only was he the ringleader in some rather nasty real estate dealings but also involved, along with about seven others, in running an illegal adoption scam. Luckily most of the mothers had signed some form of release giving up the babies, but..."

"Most?" she worried. Alex stood aside, watching and listening in while keeping Ty occupied.

Scorpio continued, his voice softening. "Yeah. We found three cases where the mother had been told that her baby had died, when in fact it had been sold to someone else." Noting the concern on her face he quickly finished the tale. "No worries though, we tracked down each of them and returned the children to their rightful families."

Cheryl subconsciously tightened her hold on Jade and could only voice a simple reaction. "That puts a whole new level on my creep-o-meter."

"And as soon as we started suspecting him I had a talk with Bobbie and she looked into other avenues of adoption. She and Tony went to Russia and found a boy, Lukash, who by the way is my godson. He's about their age actually."

Alex carried his son up under one arm and wandered over to where Cheryl sat, stooping to take Jade. "Come on my little french fry. Off to sleep, for real this time. Santa doesn't come for kids who are out of bed. What did you do to your Aunt Tiffany?" he wondered, carting them back to the bedroom from which they had escaped.

"So..." Robert apprised the situation, "You left with Alex here, off to uh... parts unknown, and had yourself that family you wanted. I seem to remember a big fuss way back when about how you couldn't have children?"

Cheryl now remembered his ability to simplify a situation to the extreme. "Something like that, yeah. And _couldn't_ was never the word," she began to explain as Alex returned and settled next to her on the couch. "It was more like_ shouldn't,_ and —"

"Be sure you include the part about having your own team of specialists on hand," he teased, adding a little wink only she recognized to remind her that once again Deb was on high alert.

She defended. "Well... it was one doctor and she consulted with the others. Everything would have been just fine if not for the 'blip' of..."

"Twins," Robert finished for them. "Seems as if everything worked out though. I mean, here you are."

Alex wrapped an arm around his wife. "Yes, here we are. And it only took two days waiting for her to wake up, and three weeks in the NICU for them," indicating Cheryl and nodding his head toward the bedroom. "Not to mention months of worry and so many french fry runs I lost track, thank you very much." Robert could see in this man what the three meant. It was more than apparent to him as well how happy his former flame was in her life.

"So, what did happen to Tiff?" she queried Alex, changing the subject.

"I believe she storied herself to sleep. When I put the kids down, she was still in the chair."

"That's my sister, although I can't blame her at the moment," Cheryl quipped, standing. "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go kiss my children goodnight."

Alex and Robert busied themselves making polite conversation about where they lived, and his career. A few minutes later, the two women emerged from the back bedroom together, Cheryl still amazed that Tiff had not been reciting every detail about them over the last nearly five years.

"Well honey I didn't think it was any of his business, and he never asked," Tiffany was explaining. She waddled out to the living room and slowly settled into her favorite chair, holding her very pregnant belly.

"No, but you've never been known for keeping anything to yourself," Cheryl observed. She resumed position next to her husband, stifled a yawn, and nestled comfortably into his shoulder.

"They're asleep?"

"I think they were probably out as soon as they stopped moving. You know it's either full speed or full stop. No in-betweens," she assured him.

"Wonder where they get that from," Alex smirked. She shrugged innocently.

After Robert had gone it was just the sisters and their husbands comfortably resting in the quiet living room on Christmas Eve. Tiff whispered to Sean briefly before turning to Cheryl and Alex.

"This looks serious."

Cheryl sensed it as well and felt a bit uneasy. "Is everything ok?"

"Everything's fine," Sean assured them.

"We just thought maybe it was time to tell you what we've been working on," Tiff suggested. She saw the crease in her little sister's brow and continued. "It actually goes back about, what... three years?... when you said maybe we should think about getting away from some of the weird things in this town."

"Are you seriously considering moving?" Cheryl asked.

"Not just considering," Sean answered solidly.

"You're not joking. Where?"

Tiff hedged. "Well, you know the shipping from Europe hasn't been what it was... Sean's looked into several options." Donely shipping had indeed taken some hits with the downturn in the European economy.

"Where?" Cheryl pressed.

"And honestly, I think I've done all I can with the station here in town. I'm getting a little bored with it. There've been several up for sale lately..."

"_Tiffany?"_

Tiff laughed at her notoriously impatient sibling. "Seattle."

"No!" she gasped. "Really?"

"Really. It's going to take a couple months to get everything moved, business-wise but I've already scouted a penthouse we can rent there until we locate a house your sister likes."

Tiff squeezed Sean's hand. "Our baby girl is going to have a yard to play in, thank you very much."

Alex snuck a smile and Cheryl who still sat happily stunned at the news.

"That's only three hours away! I get to see my niece grow up!"

"Honey stick around a little. You'll get to see her born." Tiffany complained, shifting uncomfortably as Sean tried to help her fluff a pillow into place.

"That's two weeks away. I just wish we had the time to stay. We really could only get the holiday free."

She scrunched her face a bit, trying to get positioned. "Alex darlin I'm serious. I'm not sure about this..."

Cheryl leaned forward suddenly concerned. "Tiff?"

"Is she really?"

"How would I know? I didn't get to do this part."

Sean remained surprisingly calm. "Maybe if you just walk around a little," he suggested, standing to help her up. She leaned on his arm and made it about four steps before halting with an uneasy glance downward.

"I think this means we're going to the hospital."

"Oh boy," was all he could manage seeing the trickle of pink water trailing down from under the hem of her dress. Alex and Cheryl stared in a dumbfounded shock.

"She wasn't kidding," Alex noted in the beginning of a panic. "What are we supposed to do?"

Tiffany took a deep breath and rolled her eyes at the three of them. "Call the hospital?"

The room burst into action around her. Alex helped Sean maintain his cool as best he could after realizing that the baby really was coming. Cheryl sprinted up the stairs after getting instructions on what should be in the hospital bag and finished packing. It took about fifteen minutes for her to locate everything and return with a suitcase big enough for a two week stay.

"You don't really think you're going to need all this do you?"

"I might."

Sean fidgeted at Tiffany's side. "I'm not sure I should drive."

Alex could read Cheryl easily and made the easy suggestion that she chauffeur them to the hospital. "Go. I'll stay here with the kids."

"But it's Christmas."

"They'll be asleep for a while... you go. Take your phone and keep me posted. I'll just tell them that Santa brought a special present and we're going to see it before the others."

She looked torn over the idea of leaving the twins on their first real Christmas. "Are you sure?"

"Go on."

She grabbed her coat excitedly as Sean herded Tiffany out the door. "You're the best."

"Mhmm. Just one thing though."

"What?"

He caught up to her at the doorway and gave her a quick kiss and touch to her midsection. "Don't forget, this one needs your attention too." He kept his voice low as they had yet to share the news, waiting for the Christmas morning present rush.

"I know. I'll get some water when she's into a room."

* * *

><p>Hours later Tiffany was curled on her side, finally finding a position that offered a little relief. Cheryl had napped in the corner for nearly an hour, trained against the noises by two years with the twins. She woke and watched quietly with a stretch and a sudden queasiness she just managed to hide.<p>

"Where are we?" she asked.

"Ohhhh," Tiff moaned. "Hell."

She couldn't help but smile and cringe at the same time. "That's not what I meant. Has the nurse been recently?'

"Yeah. She says we're halfway there," Sean answered. He looked a bit helpless and anxious simply waiting.

"I see. Well, I'm going to check on Alex and find something to eat."

Cheryl returned twenty minutes later with a plain bagel, bottle of milk and a coffee for her brother-in-law. He was notoriously unable to eat when tense so she hadn't bothered with food on his behalf.

"Thanks."

Tiffany glared at the paper cup in his hands. "I'd kill either of you for your coffee right now."

"Tell you what... if the nurse says it's ok you can have mine but your sister doesn't have coffee."

"What are you talking about? Of course she –" Tiff cut herself off while making the laborious shift to sit up and saw Cheryl doing her best to look innocent while tearing pieces from the bagel.

"What?"

"Don't give me that," she huffed, holding the swell of her belly through the pain. "Fess up."

Cheryl opened her mouth and thought for an instant before giving up the pretense. "Ok, ok. I'm pregnant. Nine weeks." She sighed and held a hand to her face. "Alex is going to kill me."

"He doesn't know?" Sean blurted.

"Oh it's not that. He really wanted to tell you at Christmas, _together_."

Sean managed to laugh. "So where is he?"

"Having a shower I imagine. Then he has the unenviable task of delaying presents, getting the twins ready and coming here."

Tiffany progressed much faster in the morning, gaining the last five centimeters before ten. Alex and the children camped out in the waiting area with the former very glad for their standard activity pack he'd brought along. It held enough to keep them mostly quiet in addition to cartoons playing on the small television that he had only minor problems keeping them in line. Cheryl came out early on but the closer delivery was, the less they saw her.

Finally just after one o'clock she came out with a tired smile.

"Raegan Moira is just beautiful," she informed him as Alex hugged her weary frame. "They're weighing her now."

"Of course she is. I imagine it'll be a little bit before they let us pile in to see?"

She nodded and yawned.

"Want me to go get you something to eat?"

"Hmm, no. Maybe the walk will wake me up." Cheryl visited the twins briefly as each scribbled on paper before making the trip down to the cafeteria. On her way back she ran into Alan Quartermaine.

"My goodness, Cheryl? Is that you?"

"Yeah, it's me. What are you doing working? It's Christmas."

He shook his head in amazement. "Just some quick rounds before I go back to the house. What about you? It's been forever... is everything ok? It's not your kidney is it?"

"No, actually it's Tiffany."

He took a second to process. "Oh my, you mean?"

"We've been here all night, and the baby is gorgeous."

"I'm going to have to get up there." He fell in beside Cheryl and added another observation. "Don't take this wrong, but you look tired. I'm surprised you aren't on a coffee run."

"If only."

Alan looked at her curiously.

"I guess it's not really a secret now that Sean and Tiff know. I'll be where my sister is mid July."

His eyes bulged. "You're pregnant! Are you kidding?"

Cheryl shook her head with a happy smile. "Nope. This little one kindof snuck in."

Alan's mouth fell open. "This is very serious! You know that's not a very good thing to try with your condition."

"Oh, I'll be fine."

They wandered back to where Alex sat and he rose at the sound of her voice.

"Alan, this is my husband Alex Thomson."

Dr. Quartermaine put his hand out, still worried over Cheryl. "Pleased to meet you. Do you realize how serious it is for her to have children?"

Tyler was at her knees in an instant with paper in hand.

"Momma," he said excitedly, holding it up.

Cheryl dropped her food in Alex's vacated chair and picked him up. Jade followed his steps and hovered closeby. "Whatcha got?" she asked, checking his offering.

"Yes I do," Alex answered, trying to hold back a laugh as the doctor stared. He reached to hold Jade's hand while she waited for her mother's attention.

A quick whisper in Ty's ear and he turned to Alan.

"Hi."

"Well hello. My name is Alan. What's yours?"

His dark head turned shy and curled into Cheryl's shoulder.

"That's Tyler, and this is Ms. Jade," Alex said.

Alan knelt to look at their daughter. "A beautiful name for such a beautiful girl." He sighed and stood. "I'm just stunned. You've been busy."

"Yep. I think as long as we don't double up again, we'll be good." Cheryl said and put Tyler down only to hear Jade's urgings for attention. "Wait a minute honey and you can sit with Momma while she eats, ok?"

"And then we're done," Alex declared.

They'd agreed, only after he accepted waiting until the new baby had arrived safely, that three children was enough. Cheryl had rightfully argued that if she ended up in surgery again they may as well do a ligation at the same time, saving him the trouble of a separate procedure.

"I think I need to hear more about this story sometime."

Cheryl settled gratefully into the chair. "We'll be around for a few more days. You should go see Tiff and the baby and then get home for Christmas."

"I believe I'll do just that. And you, missy... get some rest."

"Yes Doctor Quartermaine." She rolled her eyes as he walked away, letting Jade help unwrap her sandwich while Alex nodded his agreement with Alan.

That rest came much sooner than she would have hoped, but after the long flight in the day before and only a couple of hours napping Cheryl's energy finally gave out. Alex herded her and the twins from the hospital around dinnertime, and she lasted only halfway back to the penthouse before falling asleep in the car.

She leaned half asleep against him as they rode up in the elevator and even made a feeble attempt at convincing Alex she could help feed the twins.

"Go to bed. I'll feed you later."

His tone left little room for argument, and Cheryl did as she was told. Tiffany's complication-free delivery meant she would likely be cleared for release the next afternoon, so Christmas had officially been postponed until then.

* * *

><p>The Thomsons and Donelys watched both twins run squealing through the penthouse with armfuls of newly unwrapped gifts.<p>

"Did they do this last year?"

"Oh, they had some fun but nothing like this. They didn't quite understand yet."

Baby Raegan slept unperturbed by the noise in her father's arms.

"They seem to get it now," Sean said.

"Their father had a lot to do with that," Cheryl noted. "He's been filling their heads with all kinds of ideas since... what? Their birthday?"

Alex grinned. "So? Look how much fun they're having. Tell me you aren't loving that."

The toddlers had managed pretty well until the Donely family arrived home just after lunch, but after settling in the press for Santa had begun in full force. There had been a quick moment that Alex intervened as both had taken to jumping on Cheryl in their excitement, which she questioned with a mild glare until he whispered in her ear. _I don't need you in the hospital because someone kicked you in the kidney, thank you __very much. They need to learn to play nice anyway._ Cheryl was more than happy to let them climb all over her, but he had a point and didn't contend his discipline of them.

"Speaking of birthdays, you realize all three of our kids' will be in July?"

"Are you sure it's just going to be three?" Tiffany teased.

"I feel pretty confident about that. Honestly, right now I don't even feel pregnant compared to how it was with Ty and Jade."

"That's not what you said the other night."

She sighed at Alex. "Well, fine. Things do tend to get a little sensitive."

Sean let out a laugh. "I remember those days. Frankly, I'm a little surprised you two decided to have another baby. Figured two might be enough, considering the last go 'round."

"Well we didn't really decide. He just kindof joined in the party without an invite."

"He?" Alex wondered.

"Yes, _he_."

"Our first scans aren't til after New Years. Deb won't be able to tell anything for weeks after that."

Cheryl simply looked at him with silent assuredness.

"Ok then. I guess we'll find out in a couple months."

She stood and headed for the kitchen. "You know what? Let's not."

Three faces stared as she called out.

"Come on minis, who wants milk with me?"

Alex didn't bother trying to remind them not to run in ecstatic pursuit. Instead he smiled at the goofy expression on Sean's face.

"When Jade was that little, I just couldn't stop looking at her."

Tiff sprouted a catty grin. "You still can't."

"She looks so much like her Momma. It just blows me away."

"Tyler seems to resemble you quite a lot too," Sean observed.

"Guess that's why she calls them 'minis' huh?"


End file.
